The Dragon's Charm
by LanceSennin
Summary: Saji's sick, and Issei has been chosen as his replacement! How would he adjust to a whole new environment? Will it be hard to make friends with people he aren't close with? Or will something radical happen? Join Issei as he spends his time knowing more about the other group of devils in school! OOC-ness; Issei x Harem (Sona and Serafall are the main; possibly Irina); Post-Kyoto arc
1. Beginning

_**Hello guys! Welcome to a brand new fanfic! In the midst of translating 'I've been waiting for this moment', I suddenly felt the urge to write this... sorry guys! I just can't take it anymore! I want to see a fic with both Sona and Serafall in it! As far as I've read fanfics in the DXD fandom, only one fic had an Issei x Sona x Serafall concept, and it was a chapter! Well, if I can't find anything, then I'll just have to come up with my own then! A few notes before reading this story though. This takes place after the Kyoto arc, when they get back to school. Some elements are taken from DX2. You know, the one wherein Issei joins the Student Council while Saji is suffering from flu. The pairing is, of course, Issei x Harem, with Sona and Serafall as the main ones. A lot of girls in Issei's harem are unusual, so bear with the story, kay? Some characters will be likely OOC, but bear with me, as I did my best to keep them in character. I am not interested in battle scenes, which is why I'm skipping those parts in this story, because the main focus is Romance, got it? With that being said, let us head to the first chapter of 'The Dragon's Charm'!**_

"Normal Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

 **[Ddraig Talking]**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DXD or any of its characters..._**

* * *

It was the afternoon of a peaceful school day and things in the Occult Research Club were normal as always. Issei Hyoudou had a perverted smile on his face as he was fantasizing about his future harem with Koneko sitting on his lap, eating sweets; Kiba reading a perfectly good book; Irina, Xenovia, and Asia talking amongst each other, and Gasper hiding in his box as always. The second-year students had just gone back from a school trip at Kyoto, where the ORC, along with Saji Genshirou of the Student Council, had a brief confrontation with the Hero Faction. Apparently, Issei had resorted to poking Rias' breasts in order to get the power that he needed to face Cao Cao at fair ground, much to Ddraig's dismay.

Talk about a weird way of gaining power.

However, only one statement seemed to be enough to break the peaceful nature of the room, which was one that managed to get everyone's attention.

"Could you lend Hyoudou-kun to me for a while?"

Sona Sitri, the president of the student council, said with a neutral expression. Not too long earlier, she dropped by the room with the intention of speaking with Rias about a personal request she wanted to make. Issei and the others didn't think it involved them, so they just let the short-haired president converse with Akeno and Rias about whatever matter that was.

They had no idea it was about Issei, however.

"What? Why all of a sudden?" Rias asked in surprise.

Sona adjusted her position on the sofa opposite to Rias and Akeno's, and then began to explain in detail after taking a sip of the red tea that the half-fallen angel Queen made.

"Saji is sick with the flu. It seems like it's a cold that only Devils can get, and also a cold that only Dragons can experience, apparently.

"It's like before, it's the one that Issei-senpai had..." Koneko added. It was true; during the time that Issei got infected with it, he wasn't able to attend classes for a whole week and Rias stated that Asia's Twilight Healing cannot be of any use that time, and only Koneko's senjutsu abilities had the properties needed to cure his condition, although it still required him two hours straight of treatment from the white-haired nekomata.

"Ara ara, did it spread from the devil businessmen that Kaichou and Buchou frequently visit?"

Akeno asked with a worried expression as she supported her face with her hand. Since both Rias and Sona buy many things from the same devil businessmen, it wouldn't be surprising that Saji got infected like Issei did.

"The full reason is still being investigated. Basically, the present situation is that Saji is sick and he can't move."

The one blonde guy who never ran out of vitality and was always roaming around the school in the name of his leader was sick and can't move. It was kind of ironic. Sona then shifted her gaze towards Issei and continued on that particular topic that they were discussing earlier.

"So then, I thought that I could borrow Hyoudou-kun's strength, which is why I came over."

"I'm going to replace Saji?" he asked out of curiosity, while the Sitri continued to explain.

"Simply put, we lack manpower from the males who are responsible for having strength. Although we're devils, so we have much greater strength compared to ordinary human girls. But, we normally hide this; if we suddenly became very good at jobs which required strength while Saji was absent, it would appear highly unnatural from the perspective of other people."

Indeed, devils normally hid their true strength as they progressed through their daily activities. If the girls suddenly gained Herculean strength while Saji was absent, it would be too suspicious for everyone.

"So I thought that I could borrow Hyoudou-kun for a brief period of time to fill-in for Saji, which is why I came to ask you for permission. In addition, he's also quite clear about the internals of the Student Council; we're all Devils, so it also becomes easy to work together."

Since the student council needed to borrow strength from male students, it would be best to do so from the Occult Research Club, who were also devils. After hearing Sona's explanation, Rias looked at Issei, Kiba, and Gasper.

"In Gasper's case… it doesn't look like he has much strength, am I right?" she asked, causing her friend to nod.

"I'm really sorry for being weak and powerless!" It appeared that merciless comment by the redhead caused Gasper to apologize, cutting through the silence of the other members of the ORC from his box.

"But, why not Yuuto?"

Sona sighed and pushed her glsses back up. "Some of the girls in my peerage may not be able to work together with Yuuto-kun naturally. Speaking of the extreme case, there's even the possibility of disrupting our discipline to some extent. I don't doubt Yuuto-kun's abilities, but there may be problems when it comes to the girls under my command, especially my Queen. Although I have repeatedly taught them about this, they're high school girls after all, so they might do something unexpected on impulse."

It's not like it wasn't true. There were several Kiba fans in the Sitri peerage, which was topped by Tsubaki Shinra. Perhaps if Kiba was in front of them, those girls wouldn't be able to stay calm and do their work properly.

"That's quite a problem," Kiba commented with a wry smile.

"That's why Hyoudou-kun is perfect for this. He's stronger than Gasper, and he won't disrupt discipline unlike Yuuto-kun."

"But, Ise-senpai is very perverted..." said Koneko with a cold tone, not taking her eyes off the sweets she was eating.

"I'm also clear in that regard, but I don't think that's a problem."

"..."

A brief silence took over.

"Ara ara, you have a lot of faith in Ise-kun..."

Rias was also quite surprised with Sona's words.

"Well, he is someone that you chose to be your Pawn, so of course I'll trust him."

"W-W-W-Wh-Wha... What are you saying all of a sudden?!" Upon hearing Sona's words, Rias face suddenly reddened to the same color as her hair.

"I believe that Ise-kun will definitely be a great help to the Student Council. If you don't look at him that way, he's actually very serious towards people. He is a dependable person and he does any task fluidly and with ease," Kiba said, smiling.

Rias sighed before letting out a deep sigh. "I-I know... Ise, I want you lend Sona and her pieces a hand."

Issei grabbed Koneko by her waists and set her down beside him before he stood up and saluted in a cartoonish way. "No need to tell me any further, Buchou! Please take care of me, Kaichou!"

A slight smile emerged on Sona's face.

"Alright. We'll take care of you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Thank you, Rias. I'll be taking him to our room then."

Although he was slightly nervous about having to help another club other than the ORC, they were always provided with aid from the student council, whether it was direct or indirect. What's more, both clubs were composed of devils anyway, and they should help each other out when there's trouble and thus, Issei found himself arriving at the Student Council office, before participating in a meeting between the members as he sat on Saji's chair. Issei could hardly suppress the growing nervousness inside him at being in the presence of new people, especially those whom we he weren't close with or at least familiar with.

"Well, I think our temporary meeting can begin."

Sona glanced at the Sekiryuutei, before continuing.

"As I just mentioned, in order to fill-in for Saji, who is sick, I borrowed Hyoudou Issei-kun from the Occult Research Club to temporarily act as our male manpower. Although there may be many things that you're not used to with him around, the school festival is approaching, so everyone needs to work hard together with Hyoudou-kun."

"Yes."

"Understood, Kaichou."

"I understand, Kaichou."

Yes, Kaichou."

"Understood."

After the calm responses from the girls of the student council, the atmosphere of the meeting room immediately became very quiet again; it could be said to be the complete opposite of the Occult Research Club. Over there, everyone would be laughing and being lively as always.

'So this is the place where Saji spends most of his time?' Issei thought.

"P-Please take care of me! I know that I am not like Saji in any way, but I do hope we can all get along well! I promise to do my best while I'm fulfilling my duties here!"

After his little announcement, he bowed, and then quickly returned to his seat, taking deep breaths. Boy, was he nervous! Looking around at the room, there wasn't a single useless item. There were simply the desks and chairs that belonged to each member, bookshelves filled with information, and a single whiteboard. Everyone's desk was extremely tidy, and there wasn't a trace of anything displaced in their appearance. There was also a flat-screen TV and several computers which seemed to have little use. Lastly, there was a tea set at the small table in the middle of the room, but there weren't any snacks. The vice president with glasses and long black hair, Shinra Tsubaki, stood up from her seat, along with one of Sona's bishops, the second year student, Reya Kusaka, who had her hair in two braids; they stood in front of the whiteboard together.

Tsubaki began to read the contents of a folder she was holding since Issei came inside the room.

"Well, first of all, I'd like to confirm the group events which have been scheduled for the festival in the courtyard."

Hearing this, Reya began to write various things onto the whiteboard, causing everyone else to begin to write notes in their documents, which also got Issei to quickly open the contents on the folder on his hands that magically appeared out of nowhere.

"Starting from the groups of the sports clubs, first is the baseball team..."

Like that, the super serious meeting that was least compatible with Issei began.

Apparently, he had to do his best to understand what would be talked about throughout the whole meeting.

* * *

"Uh…I've never experienced such a serious meeting."

The Occult Research Club also held meetings, and it could have a rather serious atmosphere depending on the situation. But it had never made Issei so nervous like what happened today. Who can possibly stand this kind of 'writing a single thing down wrong is a big mistake' atmosphere? Did Saji always attend such meetings? If so, then that blonde pawn is amazing to do just that. Including Sona, the other members of the Student Council all left to do their own work, which left only him and a few other members behind in the Student Council meeting room. Before the second year bishop with long, white and wavy hair, Momo Hanakai, and the first year pawn with long, brown hair tied in two ponytails, Ruruko Nimura could leave, they first approached Issei with a neutral look.

"Since you're here to fill in for Gen-chan, you should work hard and seriously. If you do, then we'll get along."

"Because you're here to substitute for Saji-senpai, you don't ask people for help because it's the other way around, okay?"

'Wow, that guy has built a reputation for himself here...' he thought to himself. Judging from the tone on how the two spoke, they see the brown-haired boy as someone they have met for the first time. It looked like he would have to earn the trust of the female members before making any other lively gestures. In the ORC, he was free to act as wildly as he wanted, but this was a completely new atmosphere. It was completely alien to his sight and he was, as people say, the 'new guy'.

The tall second year student, Tsubasa Yura, then came over to pat his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly from surprise; before she spoke to the reddish-brown haired Tomoe Meguri behind him who was also a second year student.

"Alright, we should go, Hyoudou."

"Go? Where?"

Meguri lifted up a bag which contained bamboo swords, before she responded to Issei's question.

"Patrolling and miscellaneous chores. It's a part of the work that Genshirou is responsible for. It's also a job that's suitable for you."

With just those words, Issei could point out that it was a job which didn't require any kind of thinking at all, meaning that it was perfect for him. And thus, with renewed energy, he began to patrol the Academy after school together with Yura and Meguri. The two girls were walking in front of him and the boy couldn't but just stay silent as he didn't want to ruin anything on his first day on the job. However, just looking at their figures got him to drift into his thoughts, imagining them naked with Rias and the others as a perverse smile appeared on his face.

'Boobies! Can't get enough of them! They look very pretty!' he said to himself, looking directly at their ample bosoms.

 **[Pay attention, Partner...]** Ddraig growled, not in the mood for any of his host's perverted fantasies.

"Hyoudou isn't good at doing work which required thinking, right? I'm not good at it either."

That single statement was enough to bring him back to his senses, shaking his head furiously so that he could pay more attention to the girl talking to him. Yura had a slightly boyish voice while having a bishoujo's body; it almost made her similar to Xenovia due to her blue hair and overall look with one of the many differences being the different evil piece that was placed in them.

"Well, I think that I'm the same as Yura-san, and I'm more suited to physical work..." he replied with an honest smile.

"That's a good answer, which is why we're going to do some moving work. I'm starting to like you helping around... also, it's fine to just call me Yura." Issei blushed lightly at her last statement, although he managed to hide it by turning his head to the side.

So that's what his job was: Moving things. It was certainly simple and easy to understand, and it only meant that Saji did the same things as the only male in Sona's peerage. As soon as they arrived at the staff room altogether to receive the teacher's instructions, they were told to move some goods to a certain location.

"Okay, that's done now."

After moving a load of goods, Yura exhaled before leaning against the wall. It was apparently strange for a rook that had monstrous strength. Issei did the same as they both received bottles of water from Meguri to refresh themselves a bit. Although moving things wasn't particularly tiring, helping the Student Council out with school-related matters was quite tiring.

'Although this is only temporary, I can't do anything strange as a member of the Student Council... I must stay civil!' he told himself in a serious tone before hearing the two girls flex their shoulders and wrists with Yura speaking up first.

"Okay, we should get down to business next."

"Business?"

After hearing Issei's surprised question, a suspicious smile emerged on Yura's face.

"Hyoudou, for people like us who do physical work, the next task is a critical one, got it? Now then, let's head over to the club rooms."

Meguri continued the topic for her friend.

"Going to confirm whether suspicious rumours about various clubs are true is also the work of the Student Council. Especially since this is the time before the School Festival, it's best to deal with the groups which plan to conduct improper activities prior to the event itself. It's kind of fun, if I must say!" Meguri's cheerful attitude took over, a big smile appearing on her face.

"A surprise attack like this is the most effective... hohohoho, we'll start with the cultural groups, then..."

Issei raised an eyebrow at hearing Yura's somewhat evil voice and daring glare.

"She likes doing these kinds of things the most," Meguri whispered into his ear, causing him to nod in understanding.

If that was the case, then they would be visiting the Occult Research Club too! A smile appeared on his face at seeing his friends while working for another group at the moment. And just like that, he followed closely behind Yura and Meguri as the trio made surprise attacks on the cultural clubs whilst they were making their preparations for the upcoming festival.

"Official inspection! We're the Student Council!"

That was how they started each inspection.

* * *

Yura, Meguri, and Issei made surprise visits to each of the various cultural clubs. The bad rumours of each club were exposed one after the other. Investigating further, it wasn't just the Chess Club at the beginning, the groups who secretly broke the school rules were literally everywhere.

Issei Hyoudou was in no position to talk about others, but all of the other people at the different clubs were really presumptuous. As for the Sports Clubs, after the surprise inspections, they tied them up on the ground, before using the bamboo swords that Meguri had brought to discipline them on the spot. Due to Akeno's influence in being a sadist, he was slightly satisfied at being able to 'punish' them right there, which led to Yura and her companion to become curious at his strange self. Most of the students understood that resisting the Student Council was useless, so there were a lot of people who instantly sank into despair and gave up as soon as they saw Yura and Meguri.

Well, there were occasionally a few people who tried to resist or escape. Of course, there were a lot of people who could only exclaim 'It's not Saji!' when they saw Issei, which actually annoyed him for a bit.

This kind of inspection didn't seem like it could be done on a fixed date, and it was most effective only when it was sudden, according to Yura's words. If the inspection was scheduled only to occur on the first day of the week or the first day of the month, those people would only act honestly on the day of the inspection, and would act as they liked to on other days. Giving these people the impression that they were the subjects to a sudden inspection by the Student Council was very important.

Issei was able to understand more or less, why Yura enjoyed this. 'Wow, so this is what it feels like to be in charge... it's kinda fun...' he thought to himself at one point, and it wasn't wrong. Indeed, true to his actions, it was quite fun and 'right' to punish those who went against the school rules and for a brief moment, he seemed to like the authority that the Student Council had. But didn't that include him? Way back then, he used to peek non-stop at the girls of the Kendo club as well as talking nonsense about eroge and porn with his two lackeys... it made Issei suddenly want to punish his own self for acting that way.

Nonetheless, when arrived at the Manga Research Club, the rumours were that the students there were reading H-manga. It seems like they also secretly held an exhibition at last year's festival, which was the time that he heard all the copies of the H-mangas were sold out in the blink of an eye. Naturally, this made the club a target for inspection. Due to his natural perverted self, he had intentions to read them, but he knew that he had to control himself if he had to earn the trust of the student council and get them to see him as someone they could rely on, not only as a pervert and a nuisance.

"The Manga Research Club often seems to secretly draw some questionable manga for ordinary students to read," said Yura.

'Wait, what?!' he thought to himself, unable to believe it. 'How could I possibly just know about that now?!'

Although he was arguably the number one informant in all things perverted along with Matsuda, and Motohama, how could he just know about that now?

This could only mean one thing.

The Student Council is too terrifying.

Apparently, the people who had the most authority in the school knew more about him than what he possibly knew. Arriving before the Manga Research Club on the third floor of the new school building, Issei, Yura, and Meguri all nodded as they exchanged a glance with each other, before they lightly knocked on the door. Soon after that, a voice replied 'Come in', and the door was opened.

"Oh no! The Student Council!"

The male student with glasses was surprised to see Yura, which caused everyone else within the room to panic.

"Not good! Hide them quickly!"

Then, the members of the manga club seemed to be busy hiding something. Not wasting any time, Yura pushed spectacled boy aside and began to shout.

"We're from the Student Council! We've heard that you've been making suspicious manga and spreading it around to students, and thus we came here to inspect your club!"

Yura strode into the room, while Meguri and Issei followed behind, and after which, she pointed to a girl who appeared to be the president of the club.

"We need to inspect your manga. Hand over all of the mangas in this room."

"Okay."

The manga club's president replied calmly, and then gave instructions to all of the members inside. All of them shakily handed over each of their originals, before the three inspected carefully each of them.

"It's ordinary manga."

Those were Yura's words, which were the same as Issei's thoughts. Although the quality of the art didn't seem like the product of a high school student, there were also some ecchi parts, however there weren't any explicit H works. Although he was looking forward to seeing those H-mangas, another question occupied his mind. Was the rumour regarding those explicit mangas just a lie? At that time, Issei heard the conversation between Meguri and a female club member.

"W-Why is the beast Hyoudou here?"

"Our member, Saji Genshirou has the flu. So, he's acting as a substitute and has come from the Occult Research Club to work with us."

"Shouldn't Kiba-kun be the one to come instead?!"

"Well, that's just how things roll, sister... deal with it."

"If it was for a surprise inspection, it would be better if it was Kiba-kun," she pouted.

'Well, sorry to rain on your parade, girls!' Issei thought to himself, a bit annoyed with the girl's opinion. Upon hearing Meguri's announcement that Kiba wasn't available to fill in Saji's position, they began crying and whining about how the 'Prince of the Academy' wasn't there to visit them. 'This is getting really annoying...'

 **[Well, who was the one who became a pervert in the first place, Partner?]**

'Shut up, Ddraig...' he told the dragon.

After inspecting all of the members' manga, none of them found anything in the end, which caused the manga club president to show a relieved expression.

"See, there's nothing, right? Okay, please head out. Have a good day!"

The manga club president began waving her hand to send them away, but just in the moment where it seemed as if the Student Council had believed that the rumours were wrong, Meguri's interest was suddenly piqued by a certain computer which sat on the floor as her eyes homed in on it. She walked over to it, and began to examine it carefully.

"Hmm, Tsubasa. This thing is suspicious, only this computer has traces of dust from being moved around..." she concluded, posing her hand under her chin.

She then invited Yura over to take a look, and then both her and Issei walked over to the red-haired knight and began to carefully inspect the computer, and the three of them confirmed that only the dust on that computer didn't match up with its overall look.

"I-Inside that is…"

One of the members accidentally let their mouth slip.

"Idiot!"

The manga club president immediately interrupted him, which could only mean one thing.

Something was _indeed_ wrong here.

Yura was the first one to react. "So that's how it is... Hyoudou-kun! Block those guys!"

"U-Understood!"

Hearing Yura's instructions, Issei immediately complied, inserting himself between the two and the other manga club members, acting as a wall between the two parties. Some of them even tried to escape, but Issei managed to keep everyone in line while his two other companions began their investigations. After the computer's case was opened, several thin booklets were found inside. What a clever way to hide their shenanigans.

"No, please stooopp!" the president cried, which only prompted Yura to open the thin booklets, before examining them carefully.

"T-This is the thing that you guys were hiding... I see... t-this is —!"

After checking it, Yura opened the booklet and held it up in front of all of the manga club members.

"I found it! Manga Research Club! This is evidence of the rumours against you!"

Issei jawdropped.

On the booklet was a character that looked like him and another one that looked like Kiba, entangled with each other, doing _private business_ together. Unable to believe it, Issei quickly ran over, grabbed the booklet from Yura's hands and checked it himself. A look of horror appeared on his face as he saw that it was mainly about him and his blonde friend doing erotic things to each other. If that wasn't enough, the title on the cover was 'Beast Hyoudou-kun X Prince Kiba-kun Vol. 15!'. From the title itself, it was obvious that this whole fiasco had been working underground for quite some time now.

"W-What the heck am I seeing..." Issei couldn't blurt out anything else due to the shock he just felt at the moment.

After leading the frozen Issei to a nearby corner to internally sulk about his luck, Yura faced the entire manga research club population. "This is clearly a homoerotic manga which, is in violation of the school rules."

Hearing those words, the manga club president began to make excuses.

"A-Are you trying to take away our freedom of expression!? T-This is a violation of the Freedom of Information!"

Yura kept her serious gesture up. "I don't have any opinions on your work, however, I hope that you don't hand these out to ordinary students."

"B-But, there a lot of girls in Kuoh Academy waiting for this... the love story of the beast and the prince!"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Issei roared from the corner where he was at. "You really have the guts to make something like this?!" he continued, holding the booklet up high before ripping it into two, causing everyone inside to complain about him ruining their 'work of art'. "Now, I don't care about what you all think of my relationship with Kiba, but to do this kind of thing is disgusting!" After tearing it into two, he then threw it on the floor and began to stomp repeatedly on it, while everyone just looked at him as if they were hypnotized. "For the last time, we are not in a homosexual relationship! We are just friends!" he told them all with all the hatred in the world. "This little series you're making has to end!"

Seeing the quiet atmosphere after Issei's little rant, Yura coughed a few times to regain everyone's "In any case, these need to be confiscated, and you'll need to report to supervising your teacher-in-charge afterwards."

Issei had an evil grin on his face, happy that the horrible books will finally be stopped after a long time of staying underground.

"Ugh!" the president groaned out. "It can't be helped! This series became popular since this spring, and now it's finally succumbed to the authorities!"

She knelt on the floor in tears, with the other members also having regretful looks and moist eyes. Then, the president turned towards Issei.

"Please! There's only one thing that you definitely have tell me! In that case, I won't have any regrets! Hyoudou-kun! I'm begging you, please answer my question!"

He narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath. "This better be good..." he warned.

"In reality, between you and Kiba-kun, who's the attacker and who's the receiver!? I want to know the truth!"

 **CRACK**

The response she got was Issei crashing his left fist towards the wall, causing it to crack a little, sending chills to everyone's spines inside of the room, while Yura and Meguri looked at each other. They didn't expect the brown-haired boy to act like that, especially in front of a girl given that he's considered a pervert by the entire school. And a pervert's weakness was girls, right? Issei's head was low, his hair covering his eyes, showing that he was certainly not in a good mood, before he looked up with an innocent smile on his face.

"Sorry, what was that? I didn't quite hear it," he said nicely, while his two other companions started to chuckle.

* * *

After what seemed like a long day, Issei was walking towards home with a satisfied smile on his face. He went home a little late than his usual time since the members of the student council were always the last ones to leave the school. In his opinion, the first day on the job wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, and he managed to succeed in his little goal, which was to earn the trust of the girls he would be working with temporarily. Although it was unclear whether that trust was sincere and fully, he knew that he was off to a great start.

Indeed, after patrolling the whole academy with Yura and Meguri, they walked back into the Student Council room with Sona first asking how did Issei fare on his role. Summarizing everything up, both her knight and rook simply told her that the brunette had a good first day, showing potential that he could be a good disciplinary officer when the time comes, as what he portrayed at the Manga Research club. He also complied well with orders like how Saji does, doing tasks with hard work and with ease, like what he showed when they inspected the other clubs. The two girls were impressed with his seemingly quick change from a pervert to a student council member, which only caused Issei to look down on the floor, embarrassed.

For her part, Sona was a bit surprised. Knowing the Sekiryuutei's characteristics and personality, she was expecting some kind of trouble to brew in his first day on the job; but when Meguri and Yura told her otherwise, she couldn't help but feel a bit proud of herself. Perhaps with the student council's influence, they could change his overall personality and erase his perverted self. Not only will it be for the benefit of the entire school population, but it will also be beneficial for Issei himself. Tsubaki and Reya, who were beside her the whole time, were also surprised at hearing how well Issei Hyoudou had performed on his first day. After hearing their two friends' tales about his deeds, both the Queen and the Bishop couldn't help but feel excited for what's to come.

He smiled to himself after hearing their words to him before leaving the school.

 _"I'm impressed, Hyoudou Issei-kun... I look forward to the day after this..."_

 _"Well played, Hyoudou-kun. I'm surprised with your performance."_

 _"Good job, Hyoudou! See you tomorrow!"_

 _"You're not bad, Hyoudou-kun... just be careful not to overstep your limits..."_

 _"Nice work, Hyoudou! I look forward to working with you again tomorrow!"_

 _"Tsubasa's right! You're not as bad as they say, Hyoudou..."_

 _"You're doing good like Saji-senpai... just don't be like a pervert again!"_

After getting too lost in his thoughts, he didn't even realize that he was back home. Knocking gently on the door, he then waited for someone to open it, revealing Asia who seemed to be anxious in seeing him.

"Ise-san!" she cried happily, hugging him tightly. "Come in, dinner's about to start!" He then followed her inside the house and saw that the dining table was indeed ready for dinner, but with only Rias, Akeno, and the other girls surrounding it; his parents were nowhere to be found.

Upon seeing the main male resident of the house, all of them greeted him as he sat down on one of the chairs, ready to begin to eat. Rias was the first one to speak to him as Asia sat down on the chair beside Issei's. "Issei, how was your day with the student council?" she asked with a sweet smile on her face. "Sona hasn't sent any complaints to me ever since you started working, does this mean you're doing well under them?"

"Well, it was fun being with them, Buchou..." he replied, starting to eat dinner. "Although I must say that I still prefer being with you all, it's a fun experience to work with the other devils in the school as well. Besides, in times of crisis, we have to help each other in dealing with whatever problems we have to face, and me being able to work with them is a good start to building my relationship with them."

"Ara ara, does this mean you're attracted to the girls of the student council as well?" Akeno said with her usual teasing tone, causing Issei to immediately blush and deny it.

"No, it's not like that, Akeno-san!" he said, turning his gaze to the side. 'Geez, why would she think of that right now?' he thought to himself.

"Well, in any way, that's good to hear then, Issei..." Rias continued. "I've heard that Saji's flu will take about two weeks for him to recover, so you'll be spending days at the Student Council room while he is absent. However, I've asked Sona to let you have a free period of two hours so that you could join as at the club room as well and she accepted. Starting tomorrow, you can visit us during your free time, Issei."

"Oh, that's nice! Thanks, Buchou!" he said happily, flashing a wide grin, which only caused Rias to giggle. "By the way, where are my parents? I haven't seen them."

"They went on a little vacation earlier, Issei... they said that they may be gone for more than a week." The brunette gave a slight nod as a sign of understanding.

Before they knew it, he was already done in eating his food and was now leaving the table. Before he did however, he looked at all of them while holding his plate. "Okay everyone, I'm gonna go take a bath and then go do the homework for tomorrow, and then, I think I'm going to go to sleep after that... it's been a long day, especially for me."

"Issei! Wait for me, I'm going to take a bath with you!" Rias announced, chomping away on her food with such speed that would make a knight proud.

"Ara ara, I want to take a bath with Ise-kun too..." said Akeno, eating away through her food.

It didn't take long for Asia to react as well. "I-I want to take a bath with Ise-san too! I can't be left out!"

"Taking a bath together with Issei is one way for me to have his children! Don't count me out!" said Xenovia, using her advantage in speed to eat through her food.

"No, I won't lose! It's been a long time since we've took a bath together!" said Irina, joining in the chaos.

"I won't let you all hog Issei-senpai to yourselves," Koneko declared.

In response, Issei could only sweat-drop before shaking his head furiously to snap him out of his stupor. "Um, there's no need to fight over me because I'm just going to shower alone..." That one statement of his seemed to be enough to stop the girls all of a sudden in their competition, which prompted him to explain his situation further. "Oh, you see, I need to take a quick shower because I need to finish all the homework that was given by my teachers tonight... Kaichou would kill me when she finds out I didn't do them..." he turned around on his heel and headed for the sink, placing his plate there before heading to the bathroom.

Everyone was left frozen at the table. Did Issei just reject the idea of getting to be with them all in the bath? Normally, he would be overjoyed at the idea of seeing them naked, but this time, apparently he showed that he wasn't interested in it at the moment just because of homework? How strange is that? This caused Rias to become curious about her pawn, wondering why he would just walk away from them without acknowledging their presence. By now, it wasn't a question if they had feelings for him, as it was justifiable from their actions yet it made them curious about Issei's rejection.

"Ara ara, it seems that Ise-kun doesn't kun doesn't want to take a bath with us..."

"That's strange, he would normally jump at the idea at seeing all of you naked..." Rossweisse commented, apparently surprised at how Issei just walked away without a care in the world.

Rias was in deep thought. 'He wanted to take a bath quickly because he had homework? Since when did he ever begin to take homework seriously?' she asked herself, before she shrugged. 'Oh well, I guess I can just sneak into his bed later on... besides, it would be less stressful anyway if he really did his homework...' she finished in her thoughts, now eating through her food peacefully, calming down after her hypothesis.

* * *

Issei woke up to the vibration of his phone under his pillow and he immediately noticed that he wasn't sleeping alone. In fact, when he turned to his sides, he saw Rias and Asia each clinging on to both of his arms while Akeno and Xenovia had his legs. The best part was... they were all naked! A perverted smile took over his face for a brief second before he shook his head to snap himself out of his fantasies. He then felt his phone continuing to vibrate and he knew that he had to turn his alarm off if he didn't want to wake the girls up. Sneaking his right arm out of Rias' grasp, he reached under his own pillow to get his phone and then turn off his alarm. But other than that, he also saw a text message that was sent to him. A bit curious, he decided to figure out what it was and whom did it come from.

 _Kaichou wants you to go to school two hours before classes start. You need to help us in moving some heavy furniture from the storage room to different classrooms. Don't be late._

 _-Tsubasa Yura_

Upon seeing whom the message come from, he suddenly remembered that Yura gave him her phone number yesterday so that he could keep in touch with the SC even at home. Apparently, she was the only one who volunteered to give her number to the brown-haired boy, even though Sona encouraged the others that they should. So, with the sneakiness and quickness of a cat, he carefully removed his legs from Akeno and Xenovia's grasps before taking his arm off Asia. It was a hard task to do, but he managed to sneak out of bed without waking the girls up. Letting out a sigh of relief, he headed downstairs to prepare himself a quick breakfast.

Upon reaching the kitchen, his eyes slightly widened at the person he saw there. "R-Rossweisse-sensei!" he blurted out, seeing his white-haired teacher standing by the coffee-maker machine. She was wearing a plain red shirt with pink pajamas, which actually made her cute in a way.

"Issei-kun, what brings you here so early?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"I-I could ask you the same thing, sensei..." he replied, taking a seat at the dining table.

"Well obviously, I have to wake up early because I'm a teacher at the Academy... what about you?"

"I received a text from Yura of the student council saying that I'm expected to arrive at school two hours before all the classes start..." he explained, before taking notice at the coffee maker that was on. Great timing, apparently. "Oh, are you making some coffee, sensei?" he asked, and the former valkyrie nodded. "Can you brew me a cup as well? I'll make it up to you somehow after."

Rossweisse raised an eyebrow at his last statement before she shrugged, getting another cup from the dish rack alongside the one she'll use. A long silence followed afterwards, with only the sound of the coffee maker occupying the whole place. After it was done, she poured it evenly onto the two cups and headed towards the dining table carrying them. She then sat beside Issei and placed his cup of coffee in front of him. "So, care to tell me what exactly did you and the student council do yesterday?" she asked, taking little sips from her cup.

"Well to be honest, it's hard to describe..." Issei answered. "But long story short, we basically went to the different clubs to expose any dark rumors that Kaichou and the others are suspicious of about them." He then remembered the manga research club that gave him a bad mood yesterday, and decided to just ignore that little story. "And it turned out that they were right about some clubs, which included many of the Sports ones."

"Sounds fun."

"I guess... it's actually quite satisfying to have some authority once in a while... I think I now understand how Saji does his job everyday..." he said, drinking some of his coffee.

"I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, but are you nervous about our upcoming Rating game against Sairaorg? After seeing him fight, even I can admit that I'm a bit nervous, especially since our numbers are way behind his."

Issei scratched his head. "If I have to be honest, maybe a little..." he said, leaning more over the table. "But it doesn't really affect me either way... I'm going to fight with every bit of strength I have even if it means sacrificing another part of my body to win."

Rossweisse smiled slightly. "You really know how to brighten up every situation Issei-kun..." After a slight pause, she continued speaking once more. "How would you describe the student council? How are they different from Rias and the others?"

"Hmm, well the most obvious difference is that in the ORC, I'm more of an eager-beaver as you noticed... but once I'm in the Student Council room, it feels like I'm an ant surrounded by giants. I'm not saying it in a negative way, I'm just saying that it feels like I'm the new guy, because I'm just a replacement for Saji. Still, almost everyone there is strict, especially Kaichou and Fuku-Kaichou... the others, we're pretty much on speaking terms... I think, only Yura is the only one who pretty much treats me like a friend among them..."

"Okay, not that I'm butting in with your personal business, but what do you prefer? The ORC or the student council?" she asked with a smirk.

"I can't compare the two, sensei! It's impossible for me to just pick something from the two!" he retorted, leaning back on his chair, finishing the last of his coffee before placing the empty cup back at the table. "Both are quite fun to be in, in their own right... so I can't just flat-out pick something because it would be like betrayal on how I see it..."

Her smirk widened and decided to tease him more, realizing that it was fun to do so. She then leaned towards his ear, showing more of her ample cleavage as she started to speak in a seductive voice. "Are you saying you don't like being showered with Rias' breasts along with the others?"

The sudden change in her tone caused Issei to jump slightly, causing his chair to be out of balance, falling to the floor afterwards. Quickly getting back up on his feet, he narrowed his eyes at the white-haired girl and spoke in a serious voice. "Stop acting like Akeno-san and Buchou, sensei... it doesn't suit you..." he told her, which caused her eyes to slightly widen. "It's not about girls' boobs why I can't pick one out of the two choices you gave me... it's something more..." he continued, accommodating the fallen chair back in its place before he leaned over closer to her face that their noses were nearly touching. "It's because I enjoy being with both organizations, sensei... got it?" After his words, he then realized how close he was to the former valkyrie, causing them both to blush in their place.

Before one of them could even react, a voice not too far from them froze them both in place.

"Ara ara, Ise-kun is going after Rossweisse-sensei too? A student and a teacher together..."

"Issei, what is the meaning of this? Don't tell me you were going to kiss Rossweisse-sensei!"

The brunette immediately drove himself apart from the white-haired woman, standing straight, facing the two girls that caught him. "B-Buchou! A-Akeno-san! I-It's not what you think! I was just explaining some things to sensei, that's all! Please don't misunderstand!" he said, waving his hands in front of him frantically. Meanwhile, Rossweisse was left in her seat, staring at the floor, taking in what both Rias and Akeno said that her and Issei were about to kiss. As soon as she fantasized about it, she instantly shook her head in denial while blushing furiously.

'N-No, why would I even kiss him?!' she said to herself. 'I'm his teacher, and he's a student! It won't be right! A-And besides, he already has Rias, Akeno, and the others!' she finished, thinking that she had calmed herself down. However, that wasn't what her heart really told her.

Rias sighed and then made her way over to the table, with Akeno following closely behind. "Never mind, it doesn't seem like you were doing anything indecent with her... remember, Issei, I'm here as well as Akeno. If you need somebody to be there for you, we'll be gladly to fill that... you don't need Rossweisse-sensei to fill out that gap. You're mine and no one else's... got it?" she asked him and Issei just nodded, although he didn't get much of what she said. "Anyway, back to what I was supposed to say, why did you sneak out of bed without even waking me up nor the others?"

The boy began rubbing the back of his neck, trying to forget the earlier scene. "Ah, well, I got a message from Yura, Kaichou's rook, and she told me that I had to go to the Academy two hours before the real classes start... I was just about to take a bath and get ready to leave, Buchou..."

"Oh, I see..." she then looked at Akeno for a second before turning back to Issei. "Have you had breakfast yet?" Seeing him shake his head, she continued on her words. "Well, do you want Akeno to cook you up a quick meal? You can't just go to school without having something to eat, Issei."

"No, thanks... I just had a cup of coffee..." he waved her off, starting to head towards the bathroom, still trying to forget what had just happened between him and Rossweisse. "I'll see you later when I get out of the bath, Buchou! Akeno-san! Sensei!" he added, making both Rias and her queen smile at his tone; Issei knew how to brighten up a person's day, just like what the former valkyrie had stated earlier. Speaking of Rossweisse, Akeno then noticed that she was still frozen in her seat, her cheeks burning because of the almost-lip contact that she had earlier.

"Ara, has Rossweisse-sensei finally found a boyfriend?"

* * *

It didn't take Issei long to reach Kuoh Academy; according to Yura, they were already at the storage room, just waiting for him to arrive. Luckily, he still had five minutes to spare as soon as he stepped foot into the school grounds. He got caught up in another 'war' over him before leaving home. Apparently, Irina had gotten even bolder than before and sneaked up on him while he was changing into his school uniform., pinning him to the bed and pushing her bare breasts against Issei's face. Before it could get too far however, Asia managed to walk in on them to give Issei some snacks because he was going to leave earlier than them. Like Irina, she couldn't take being 'left out' and started doing the same thing to Issei with her own jugs. It didn't take long for them to be followed by Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, and finally, Rias.

Using his own wits, while Rias was busy scolding all of them, he took the opportunity to run as fast as he could out the house, quickly grabbing his backpack before leaving his room. He didn't stop running for more than ten minutes to ensure that there was no one following him. That was when he had received another message from Yura, that the student council was already at the storage room, waiting for him.

Making his way towards the storage room which was located behind the school, he saw that they were indeed, already there, and everyone was staring at him. He decided not to waste any more time, and he began running over towards them. Upon reaching the place, he noticed that all of them were dressed in their normal school uniforms before the serious expression and crossed arms of the president caught his full attention.

"Although you didn't show up late, Hyoudou-kun... I would still prefer it if you arrive earlier than me..." she said, pushing her glasses back up. "Is there any reason why you were almost late today?"

"Girls fought over me... had to run while I had to..." he replied, panting in exhaustion. "So can we get on with what I have to do? The faster we do it, the more time will be saved."

Sona smiled slightly. At least he knew how to do tasks properly and with quickness. "Well, now that Hyoudou-kun's here, we can proceed to what we are going to do." She then pointed to the storage building behind her, which was nothing more than a simple house that had one door, two windows on each side, and a rooftop made of bricks. "We are going to remove everything there that the school needs to put up the decorations on the exterior, which includes the banners, the cans of paint, among others. The metal posts are to be the last equipment that will be carried outside. Me and Tsubaki will stay out here, organizing everything that all of you bring outside. This is where your strength comes into play, Hyoudou-kun." She turned her gaze towards Issei.

"For what, exactly?"

"Certain equipment that we need are secured well in large drawers inside. In fact, everything there is organized that there isn't a single garbage to be seen on the floor. Everything is organized on the drawers, even if it was pinned between two other things. However there is a stepladder there that can enable anyone to get anything from what drawer they desire. I want you to keep the drawers intact without falling over while the girls get the equipment that are pinned there. You see, inserting something there is easy, but pulling it out is hard without causing anything to happen at the things around it. If even one of those perfectly arranged drawers fall over, you will fix it just like how you've seen it in the first place. Do you get my point?"

"I understand, Kaichou," he replied, nodding. So he just had to make sure the drawers fall over? That shouldn't be too hard at all.

"Unfortunately, only one stepladder is available inside that small building and we don't have enough time to get another from inside the school. So this is how it will be." She turned her attention back to everyone. "One of the girls will be accompanied by Hyoudou-kun in getting the pinned equipment from the drawers. Who would be willing to do it?" she asked them, waiting for someone to comply.

"I'll do it, Kaichou."

The violet-eyed girl smiled slightly. "Very well, Reya... you'll be getting the equipment from the drawers. Remember to call one of the others if you are about to give them something and just drop it on their arms so that they would be able to catch it. I assume you're already aware of what equipment you will need to get, correct?" The brown-haired bishop nodded. "All right then. You and Hyoudou-kun can head inside and start." Upon hearing those words, both Issei and Reya looked at each other before nodding, heading inside the small house. As soon as she saw them go inside, Sona faced her other servants. "The task for the rest of you is quite easy. Opposite to the drawers, there are various boxes situated on the other side of the storage shed. I want you all to open up those boxes and look for the equipment that will be needed for the festival. The metal posts to be used to set up the official banners is also behind those boxes, and it's highly needed that you bring all four posts out of the storage shed. This shouldn't you be a problem for you, am I right, Yura?"

The blue-haired rook nodded.

"Excellent. Now, let's get a move on. We have less than two hours to get everything that we need from inside the small shed. Let's get started."

* * *

"Listen up. I want you to support the stepladder while I go up, and then only move to the drawers once I'm about to pull something out. That's easy to understand, right?"

Issei could only nod at Reya's explanation before he placed the ladder in front of the drawer, holding it in place for the bishop. "Okay, you can start to go up now, Kusaka-san..." he said with a smile before she threw him a suspicious look, causing him to sweat nervously.

"I know of your reputation as a pervert, so I got my eye on you, Hyoudou... don't think that you can get a peek just because I am going up." In response, Issei turned his head to the side, nodding slightly, not wanting to get on her bad side. After eyeing him for a few more seconds, she then moved up the ladder and once she reached the peak, he then moved to support the large wooden drawer to prevent it from falling over as she pulled out the equipment required for the school festival.

Time passed fairly quickly and Reya was almost done with the checklist of items after passing the banner of the Tennis club towards Meguri down below. Issei complied with her command well, doing just what she told him to do earlier regarding the ladder and the drawers themselves. Luckily, there were also some items that were located at the lower sections, which required less effort in retrieving. She had also gotten the other banners for the other clubs, and now, the only thing that remained to be retrieved from the drawers was the official banner of the Occult Research Club, which was hidden somewhere at the last drawer in the shed. After searching for it on the bottom and middle sections, they found out that it was located at the top part, which caused Issei to sigh. He had to support the drawer with all his strength once more to ensure that it won't fall over.

Like earlier, he first held the ladder in its place firmly, ensuring that Reya would have a safe path and that she won't fall. As soon as he saw her about to check on the items at the top section, he moved towards the drawer, supporting it with both arms.

"I found it, it's pinned quite tightly between thick books..." she said, examining the place where the banner was located.

"Can you pull it out?" Issei asked.

"I think so, but make sure that you'll keep a good hold on this large drawer... this is gonna be hard to do..." she stated, and Issei immediately followed, applying more of his strength to make sure that the wooden furniture won't fall over. "I'm gonna pull it out, are you ready?" she took a quick glance down below at the brown-haired boy, who simply nodded. "Now."

And thus, she began to pull it out. However, unlike the other banners that she pulled out earlier, this one was pinned quite bad that she had to stop after she heard the sound of cloth being ripped apart. "Oh no, this is bad..." she mumbled, stopping in her tracks. 'If I continue to pull, it will tear apart...' she thought to herself before looking at her friends who were busy transferring the equipment from the boxes on the other side outside of the storage shed. 'No, I can do this on my own...' She then grabbed one of the books that pinned the red banner in between it and the other. 'I just need to pull this to the side,' she continued, pulling the said book to the right using one hand, allowing room for her to pull the red flag out.

'Yes, enough room...' she finished in her thoughts, pulling the rest of the banner out. However, she noticed it too late that she used too much strength in pulling such a short piece of cloth out, causing her to be out of balance on the ladder, making her fall.

She screamed for a short time.

"Kusaka-san!"

 **CATCH**

Reya had her eyes closed as she fell, but she didn't feel any hard surface upon landing. Perhaps something cushioned her fall then? Opening her eyes slightly, she then saw Issei looking at her with different expressions on his face, which immediately caused her to spring up to her feet, throwing him a suspicious look. "What were you doing?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. She may be fine with working with him, but she still had doubts over his personality. "Were you having perverted thoughts about me?"

"No, I was just... making sure that Kusaka-san didn't have any injuries or something..." he replied, rubbing the back of his neck, looking to the side.

The girl didn't believe him at first, but after hearing Momo and Yura giggling from behind her, she turned around with a confused look.

"Chill out, Reya... Hyoudou-kun's being a good boy," Momo told her, smiling at Issei.

"What's gotten your panties in a bunch?" Yura asked, crossing her arms. "Hyoudou didn't do anything, believe us... if he did, he would've had that stupid perverted grin on his face by now..." he continued, pointing towards the brown-haired boy, who was still looking to the side embarrassingly.

The suspicious look then disappeared from her face and was now replaced by a small blush before she smiled slightly. "Oh then, Hyoudou, I thank you for... saving me..." She wasn't able to produce any more words because of the embarrassment and intrigue that she felt at the moment. "I apologize... for... being suspicious..."

A bright smile then appeared in Issei's face, replacing the look of shame that he bore earlier. "No problem! Whenever Kusaka-san needs a hand, I'm there to help!"

His response brought smiles to both Momo and Yura's faces, much because he looked quite cute and innocent with that face. Perhaps if he wasn't such a pervert, he could attract other girls with his 'innocent' face. And afterwards, Reya did something she had never thought she would do in front of him.

She _smiled_ at his words.

Genuinely smiled.

And that was just the beginning.

* * *

A few days had passed since he helped the student council at the storage shed, and he has been showing tremendous signs of change within just only 4 days. Whenever he was with the SC, he'd act like Saji, an industrious and a hardworking man. Just after he helped them move out the required equipment out of the storage building for the festival, the day went on with their regular classes. Issei did his best not to fall asleep during class, as he was waiting for Momo and Reya, who were in the classroom just next to them, to summon him towards the Student Council room for yet another task. It had been like that for the next days that followed after, until it felt like a normal habit. During his two-hour free period, he visited the Occult Research Club but as soon as he got there, he nearly got 'killed' by hugs before he felt the girls' breasts against his face.

After that little fiasco, he asked Ravel, who had started on her first day in class as a first-year student, if her day went by fine. It turned out that she had a bit of a hard time in adjusting with ordinary people since she was from a pure-blooded devil family. It didn't help the fact that Koneko enjoyed making fun of her the whole time, before the two little girls began fighting for the ownership of Issei's lap. He then spent the remaining hour of his free time with him being the subject of a war inside the room, which only seemed to annoy him a bit. However, when the time came that he had to go back to the Student Council room, the girls had stopped in their fight with Rias asking him if he could get home early just not to overexert himself.

He responded through a carefree voice, leaving his fate whether to get home early or not up to Sona's decision, since she was the one who dictates when do they go home.

The following day, he woke up even earlier than the day before because of another early task that he Sona asked him to do, and he made sure to leave his home without causing another ruckus between the residents inside. He didn't know it, but Rias was feeling that Issei was leaving them alone for the Sona and the other student council members; she just hoped that it's not true, and that he was just fulfilling his responsibility as Saji's replacement. She knew that Issei has a somewhat 'special' ability to make others like him and see him past his perverted personality, like what had happened with Koneko. Back then, she used to dislike him for his personality, but now she had no problem fighting for his affection like the other girls.

She'd be sad for this, but apparently, what she had feared the most was already happening, but it was completely unknown even to Issei himself.

In just the course of four days, the news about him becoming Saji Genshirou's replacement spread like wildfire throughout the whole school. The student council didn't pay attention to it as everyone was entitled to their own opinions and they knew to themselves that it was only temporary; but looking at it from a closer point of view, much of the school's population had come up with their own reasons on how such an event could happen. Some girls say that it was because Issei Hyoudou had quit the Occult Research Club and joined the student council instead. However, most of the girl population had something of their own, and it was Issei bullying Saji Genshirou in a way wherein the blonde would give up his position to the perverted beast. Meanwhile, the guys of the school had a somewhat preposterous reason, saying that like what Issei had 'done' to Rias and Akeno, he had blackmailed the student council as well into letting him join.

Either way, it would all just lead to one fact. Issei being a member of the SC was only temporary until Saji recovers from his flu.

interestingly though, there have been no complaints about Issei over three days and that was saying something. Normally, he would be up and around, creating trouble wherever he went with his two lackeys, Matsuda and Motohama. However, this fact was greatly ignored by the school itself, still thinking of him as a perverted beast despite being a part of the group that organizes the whole population of the academy. This was only noticed by the other members of the SC themselves as well as the ORC. For Sona's part, she was glad that Issei was at least showing some change; if this keeps up, they would no longer worry about him about offenses to the school anymore. For Rias, she was happy that her pawn wasn't getting into any trouble that much anymore, meaning she won't have to punish him all the time. And decreasing his perverted personality will be also beneficial when it comes to formal meetings and dinners, it will make Issei less of a pain in the neck.

Yes, there were no complaints about him.

In fact, he'll be the one complaining.

* * *

At the moment, like he always did for the past days, Issei was sitting peacefully in his seat, half-listening to his teacher and half-bored. Due to Sona and the others' influence, although it was only for a short period of time, he was learning little by little to make some effort in his studies not only for his sake, but also for the sake of his friends. Perhaps if he spent more time with Yura, Meguri, Reya, and the others, they could fully turn him into a new guy; not in a complete way, but it would at least erase his perverted self and make him a better man. Anyway, since the Sekiryuutei was bored, he kept his eyes fixed to the door, waiting for someone from the SC to pick him up for another task. Anything would be better than to sit in the room and just wait until falling asleep, right? That was until he heard what his teacher was saying in front.

"That is all... review your lessons, and see you tomorrow."

Seeing his teacher finally walk out of the door, Issei slumped his head on top of his desk; he could now get a few minutes of rest, at least until he gets called to the office for another task. But just before he could fall asleep, he heard two voices that of which he's very familiar with in front of him. Upon hearing the first words that came out of their mouths, he had to groan inwardly to hide his annoyance. Apparently, two perverts wanted to ruin this good day for him...

"Yo, Issei! We have a brand-new edition of the weekly H-mag we've been collecting!"

"Hey Issei, mind going on a little trip to the Kendo club before we leave the school later on, if you know what we mean? We can also go check on the student council since you're a part of them now!"

Matsuda and Motohama waited for a few seconds to get something as an answer from their friend, but nothing came out. It seemed that he was really asleep, while the silence caught the attention of the other people in the room, including the Church Trio, Aika, and the two captains of the Kendo club. Finally, after a whole minute of waiting for a response, Issei rose up from his desk, looking up at both of their faces with a neutral expression on his face. Most of the girls inside the room narrowed their eyes, they had to be careful around the perverted beast.

"Are you done?" he responded, raising an eyebrow at the both of them. "Cause I wasn't paying attention to whatever you were trying to tell me earlier... if you don't mind, I'm just gonna go to sleep..." he continued, laying his head back on the desk, making himself comfortable. "By the way, for disrespecting the Student Council, you get one major warning from me... another offense will result in you two heading to the office for a disciplinary session."

Everyone, except the Church trio, who were simply surprised, was left hanging with Issei's words. Did they just see what they thought they saw?

Almost immediately, the brown-haired boy felt his hair being clutched by human hands as his head was lifted off the desk. Matsuda looked into his eyes before starting to shake him violently, clinging onto Issei's uniform.

"WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU, ISSEI?! DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO YOUR BRAIN?!"

Motohama pushed his glasses back up, examining his friend carefully. "Issei, did you just let the student council get to your head? Don't worry, as your friends, we'll save you from their strictness!" He then pulled out a random H-manga out of nowhere and handed it over to the brunette, who just looked at the cover page without even reading what was inside. This caused both Murayama and Katase to prepare their shinais in case something bad happens.

"You're really going to make me do this?" he asked, turning back towards his two perverted friends.

"Do what?" asked Matsuda.

Much to everyone's shock, Issei then threw the manga across the room, landing perfectly inside the trash can which was situated by the door. Gasps and murmurs erupted everywhere in the room, specifically about Issei himself. Did he just do what they thought they did? This particular event caused the Kendo club captains to raise their eyebrows suspiciously, Aika rubbing her chin out of curiosity, and M&M feeling heartbroken little by little at a loss of a valuable item.

"Bringing any type of explicit material to the school is strictly prohibited... be grateful that I'm not checking your bags for further inspection..." he explained, leaning back on his chair, his two arms behind his head as if he was just relaxing. That was until he felt himself being shook again, and this time, Matsuda was quite serious, with a dark expression on his face.

"Okay, that's it! Something's definitely wrong with you! What did those stupid girls do with your brain?! Come on, answer us! We'll save you!"

"Yeah, we won't let our friend be —" before Motohama could say anything else, Issei had already stood up from his seat, grabbed both the perverts' heads and smashed them with one another, causing both boys to fall on the floor, dazed and nearly unconscious. Issei sighed before grabbing both of them by their collars as he started dragging them outside the room and into the neighboring one, with everyone left jaw-dropping at what they just witnessed between the perverted beast and his friends.

"What the heck just happened?" Murayama asked, breaking the intense silence between them.

Katase stood up from her seat and walked over to the trash can. "Did Hyoudou just threw away one of his friend's damn magazines?"

In a different case, Aika turned towards Asia with a confused look. "Ne, Asia, is something wrong with Hyoudou-kun? He's acting a little out of character."

"I-I don't know, Aika-san... Ise-san is acting differently these days..."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, he wakes up earlier than usual... and he goes home late... he now does his homework better... I think that's it..." said the blonde girl, recounting the different changes in Issei's attitude that she noticed for the past days.

"Hmm, I guess that _is_ strange... though I wonder what triggered it... it's almost as if he's not himself right now."

"I think it has something to do with the fact that he's a member of the student council," Xenovia commented, causing Irina to slam her fist down towards her palm.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "The student council! Kaichou and the others may be influencing him to be a better student! Now that I think about it, his reason for waking up so early since then is because of Kaichou wants him to do something for the school before classes start... maybe she's also teaching Ise-kun how to be a better example to the other students of the academy?"

Upon hearing those words, Katase was the first to react.

"As if that stupid pervert could change!" she blurted out, an angry expression on her face. "He's just a pervert, nothing more! All he does is peek, peek, peek! He's never done anything good in his life here!" She then went back towards her seat, crossing her arms. "He doesn't have any respect for the opposite gender at all... role model... a nice joke, but it's not true..."

After her last statement, Issei walked inside the room, looking perfectly calm as he went back towards his seat. In fact, he looked so calm that he had a satisfied smile on his face; which prompted Asia to ask him about whatever it was that was making him smile.

"Ise-san, where did you go?" she asked, loud enough for the boy to hear.

"I just fed those two to some hungry sharks," he simply replied, pointing towards outside the room, by the door. Everyone's gaze inside the room followed the direction on where he was pointing, and that's when they heard two cries of help from outside.

"Issei, you'll pay for this!" screamed Motohama as he was being dragged by Tomoe Meguri to the direction of the Student Council room.

"I thought we it was bros before hoes, Issei?! How could you do this?!" Matsuda yelled, getting pulled by Tsubasa Yura to the same direction.

"Serves them right... rules are rules, however they see it..." the Sekiryuutei breathed out and closing his eyes, about to return to his slumber when he heard another scream, which certainly didn't belong to neither Matsuda nor Motohama.

"Hey, Hyoudou! What's the meaning of this?!" He opened one eye and saw that Katase, who was sitting at the chair two rows in front, was throwing him a suspicious glare. "You can fool everyone else with this fake act, but not me! You're still the same pervert I know, and that won't change!" While the pink-haired girl was ranting, Murayama had a concerned look on her face. She didn't look like she was supporting her friend at all in her claims.

"I'm sorry, Katase-san... but I prefer to be in peace right now," he replied, closing both of his eyes once again. "I don't plan on peeking on you nor the other members of the Kendo club, so you can calm down."

"Oh?" she then smirked and started to lower her uniform a bit, showing some of her cleavage. "Are you saying that me nor the others aren't good enough to peek on?" she teased in an attempt to bring out his hidden perverted personality.

"Doing indecent acts in the school, which even includes a bit of stripping, is against the rules, Katase-san..." he responded, not even opening his eyes to look at her. It was as if he knew what she was going to do. The other people inside the class widened their eyes at his words, unable to believe what had just came out from his mouth. "I should give you a verbal warning right now, but since I know you are an honest girl, I'm gonna let you slide for now. And to answer your question, you, Murayama-san, and the other Kendo club members are all pretty, but I'd rather not disobey Kaichou's orders and go degrade myself even further."

"W-WHAT?!" Katase's scream could be heard throughout the whole room as her cheeks started to blush lightly at his compliment.

Murayama was also blushing a bit at his sudden compliment, as well as the other Kendo club members in the room. The Church Trio simply simply had their eyes widened in surprise, the other guys inside the class looked at him confusedly, all while Aika threw Issei a look of curiosity. She was intrigued with this new personality; but it was strange, because just a few days ago, he was the same pervert that everyone hated. Was the student council really the reason for his change? It was basically in everyone's minds by now that he is a member of the SC, although temporarily, but could that be enough reason for him to change his perverted ways?

Unfortunately, that question won't be answered. For now, at least.

Reya Kusaka stood just at the door, knocking a few times to get everyone's attention. It was even enough to snap Issei out of his relaxed nature, opening his eyes. Once she was sure that the brown-haired pawn was staring directly at her, Reya began to speak in a firm tone. "Hyoudou, Kaichou seeks your presence at the Student Council room. You'll be excused from your next classes until you get back," she announced, walking over to the teacher's desk, leaving an excuse letter which compensated for Issei's disappearance later on.

Smiling inwardly at being given something to do, he rose up from his seat and slung his briefcase over his shoulder, starting to follow Reya outside the room. However, before he could truly step out of the room, he turned to the Church Trio and smiled at them.

"I'll see you later Asia, Irina, and Xenovia!" he said, waving his arm in farewell, to which the three responded by waving their arms as well.

Meanwhile, everyone else that was still inside the place had dumbfounded looks, especially Murayama and Katase. Out of all the people inside the room, only Aika did not have a surprised expression, only a look of curiosity in her face. Even Xenovia, Irina, and Asia were a bit taken aback with Issei's strange attitude. First, he rejected the offer of getting to peek at the Kendo club again. Next, he threw an erotic manga across the room all the way towards the trash can, before reporting his two perverted friends to two student council members. He was acting like a true disciplinary officer just earlier, like an official student council member.

It was like Issei Hyoudou had gave them the fright of their lives.

* * *

"Ah, that's done!"

Issei let out a deep sigh of relief upon finishing his task. He was told by Sona to organize the test papers of every year between which students passed the previous quarterly test, and those who didn't. Not only that, after he sorted out the those that passed the test, he had to arrange them by year level, whether First-year, Second-year, or Third-year. It was a truly tiring task, but he managed to complete it nonetheless. Checking the clock on the wall, he noticed that only two hours had passed since he was excused from class to help out at the SC room. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he set aside the last of the test papers, and headed out to the main room, where Sona was sitting behind her desk.

"Kaichou, I'm all done."

"I must say, good job, Hyoudou-kun... you managed to finish it faster than a regular student would. Here, take a seat in front of me... you must be exhausted..."

Issei waved her off with an embarrassed grin. "Nah, it's okay... as long as I do my part to help out the student council, I'm fine..."

Sona flashed a slight smile. "Rias was right about you... you do every task with hard work and vigor." A slight blush could be seen on his face at the compliment. "And I'm surprised. We haven't received any complaints about you ever since you started your work as a temporary member."

He began rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I figured Kaichou would be mad at me if I did something that went against her... and it would greatly damage the overall image of the student council as well..."

"Good instincts. But it won't be for our sake only, Hyoudou-kun. If you keep up this new personality without being perverted at all, you won't be treated like how you were treated back then. Now, wouldn't that be better than getting beaten down by the Kendo club all the time?" He then nodded slightly, turning is gaze to the side. "If I have to be honest with myself, after seeing how well you do tasks and perform according to orders during the past days, I wish I could add you as a member of the student council, since I know reincarnating you as my pawn is impossible."

"Woah, I'm... I'm honored, Kaichou... and if I have to admit, it's actually fun being with you, Tsubaki-san, Kusaka-san, and the others. I guess you could say that I'm starting to like it here... I'm quite happy that you chose me as Saji's replacement," he said, smiling warmly at her, which she returned with a small smile of her own. "Oh, by the way, speaking of perverted, how did the disciplinary session with Motohama and Matsuda go?"

"Your two friends?" She then moved the pawn piece on the chessboard on top of her desk two spaces, showing slight discomfort that she had no one to play with at the moment. After all, playing chess was likely the only way for her to have fun and relax. Being a calculating-type of combatant in the battlefield, Sona can easily cook up a foolproof strategy that will help her and her team to achieve victory. And that is the lone fact on how she is undefeated in chess up until this point. Even so, a game wouldn't hurt her, and she is willing to play against any type of opponent.

"Well, I can only say that I watched over them while they are being scolded by Momo and Ruruko," she continued, before she chuckled lightly. "It's quite satisfying to see them crying out for help, although I do not mean it in a bad way."

"No, it's okay, I perfectly understand! Besides, those two deserve it... they were talking bad about all of you earlier..." Sona raised her eyebrow slightly, a bit curious. "They were inviting me to help them peek on all of you just because I'm a part of the student council... was disgusting to hear, in my opinion..." He then scratched his cheek afterwards.

"I never expected you to be quite chivalrous, Hyoudou-kun..." she commented, moving another white pawn forward. "But, I guess I should thank you, on behalf of the student council, that you did the right thing by reporting their offenses and turning them over."

"No problem, Kaichou!" he exclaimed happily, and that was when he noticed the strange movements of Sona's hands on her table; looking down, he saw that there was actually a chessboard on top of her desk! 'Wait, how did I not see this?' he thought to himself, scratching his head before he turned to the black-haired president. "You can play chess, Kaichou?" he asked, interested in seeing arguably the most intelligent student in Kuoh Academy playing a board game. "If you can, then you might be a whiz at this game because you're so smart!"

"Yes, I do..." she replied, leaning back on her chair. "It's the only way I know how to pass time, and it's my very own form of personal entertainment," she explained, before remembering that she was looking for someone to play against. Tsubaki was supposed to be her intended opponent, but she won't be back until her classes were over, which was due in an hour. She then raised an eyebrow at Issei, before she started to speak in a curious tone. "Can you play chess, Hyoudou-kun?"

"Um, Akeno-san taught me the basics after I saw her play against Buchou..." he answered honestly. "But I don't think I'm good at it... why?"

"Perfect," she said, arranging the pieces of the chessboard in their respective positions. "Let's play a game, you and I... Tsubaki won't be back for an hour or more, and the only way I can pass the time is through a simple but meaningful match of chess."

"Eh?" he asked, confused. "But I'm not good at it... I doubt I can even last a minute against you..." he mumbled, looking away. "It'll be boring if you just play against me, let's just wait for Tsubaki-san or one of the others to drop by..."

"It's fine. As long as you know what piece to move and how they move, we play." After a few seconds of thinking it over, he finally sighed and nodded, adjusting his seat so that he'll be able to get a clear view of the board. He didn't seem to react when he saw that the black pieces were his, so Sona just let it be and made the first move, moving one of her pawns one space forward.

"I apologize for having to ask you to play with me," she spoke out, looking at the board intently, unable to look at him in the eye. "It's just that I am at my most comfortable when I'm in front of a chessboard... and having a match, even though it will be quick, it helps me calm my nerves and takes away my stress."

"Oh, its's fine!" His energetic voice got Sona to look up at him as he flashed a wide smile, going through with his turn by moving one of his pawns two spaces in front. " If it helps Kaichou in any way, I'm glad to play against her."

Seeing his smile must have hypnotized her or something, because something totally unexpected happened afterwards.

She _smiled_.

 _Genuinely smiled._

Apparently, Rias' pawn had more to him than meets the eye. True, he admired Issei for being a hardworking servant, being able to help the Gremory heiress overcome most of her problems, but she never knew that he had the ability to make the people around him smile. Perhaps that particular ability was overshadowed by his perverseness, but Sona was glad that she knew about this. In fact, she was too lost in her senses that she had forgotten that it was now turn once more. Shaking her head for a bit, she went on with her turn, but not before saying something that came from her heart, straight from her own feelings, not from her mind.

"Thank you."

And the game went on.

She was undefeated in chess; that's how Sona's reputation was built in the devil society, particularly the Sitri clan. She has never lost a chess match in her lifetime, and not only did she play to have fun in her own way.

She also had to play as if every game she had was her last day on Earth.

Why?

Who knows?

However, it seems that records were made to be broken.

She was undefeated in chess, maybe until today.

* * *

"I-I-Impossible..."

Her voice was trembling as her head lay low; she was unable to look at Issei straight in the eyes, showing emotion for likely, the first time in front of the Sekiryuutei.

And it was disbelief.

'H-How could I let this h-happen?' she thought to herself. 'How could I be so careless?'

Sona's king piece was now fully trapped by Issei's last rook and last knight pieces. If she moved her most important piece forward, it would be captured by his rook from the far side, and that would also be the case if she moved her king diagonally forward. If she moved it to either side, it would also get captured; this time, by the knight piece.

On the other side of the board, she still had a rook, a bishop and her queen, while Issei's king piece was cornered to h8. Her bishop was securely in its place, ready to capture Issei's king. She only needed to move her queen backwards, which would force Issei to move his king forward that would be eventually captured by the rook that was waiting there. Her other pawn had reached Issei's side, and she chose to promote it to a knight to make sure of her victory. But the problem was, she wouldn't have a next turn!

"Aren't you gonna make your move?" he asked her after taking a glance at the clock. A whole hour had passed since they started playing. The match had a fast-pace, with Issei not thinking much about his every move and Sona responding quite quickly to his foolish decisions. All in all, he still had 3 pieces left, while Sona had 5. "Kaichou, only my King is left at my side, my other two are on your side... just go on and make your move so that we can end this... Tsubaki-san might be back any moment so that you can enjoy a proper game with her..."

Her head was still low, but nonetheless, she began to speak.

"How could I make my move, when I can't do anything at all?" she responded, without even looking at him. What Issei didn't know was that a massive blush began to take over her face, as she still couldn't get over what had just transpired.

Issei threw her a confused look. "What? What do you mean you can't do anything?"

Her blush became uncontrollable and it could be easily pointed out, if she didn't had her head low. "I-It's checkmate..."

"Checkmate?" he asked, looking at Sona's pieces that were all scattered around his king. "Hang on, you haven't gotten my king yet, how is it over?"

She had to suppress her desire to whack him on the head.

"Idiot... it's you who won."

* * *

 _ **Order of girls: (for now; first five won't change in order)**_

 _ **Sona**_

 _ **Serafall**_

 _ **Momo**_

 _ **Xenovia**_

 _ **Irina**_

 _ **Tsubaki**_

 ** _Meguri_**

 ** _Akeno_**

 ** _Asia_**

 ** _Reya_**

 ** _Rossweisse_**

 ** _Koneko_**

 ** _Ravel_**

 ** _Rias_**

 ** _Kuroka_**

 ** _Le Fay_**

 ** _Ophis_**

 ** _Potential candidates: Murayama, Katase, Aika, Kiyome Abe, Bennia, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kunou, Valerie Tepes_**

 ** _How is it? Please review!_**

 ** _Next chapter: Let me heal you..._**

 ** _Discord link (Join me and other writers here):_** [discord . gg / xEApPAS]

 ** _Goodbye... and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture*_**

 ** _-Lance_**


	2. Let me heal you

_**Here comes the second chapter of The Dragon's Charm! Guys, I was honestly surprised with how this was received during its first day! I had no idea it would be liked by most of you, so thank you for it! I want to announce that this fic is going to focus on individual girls per chapter, with the others having minor moments all throughout. For this chapter, we are going with the president of the student council herself, SONA SITRI! Continuing from last chapter, she was beaten by Issei because she was an idiot to lose focus and act recklessly. Before that, Rias and her agreed that Issei would be Saji's replacement while he is sick and he started working for the Student Council since then. How would things play out from there? It was shown that the other members have started to trust him but the most of the school population don't. Anyway, let's stop talking and let's head to the chapter! Before that though, you might want to go through this long list of replies to the reviews that many peeps have given last chapter...**_

 _ **Yoga pratama: Yeah I watched it. Kenny Omega won dude! Long live the Elite! TRANQUILO ASSENAYO! EVIL, BUSHI, Sanada, Hiromu y Naito... NOSOTROS! LOS INGOBERNABLES! DE! JAPON!**_

 _ **Imperial-samaB: Thank you for your support...**_

 _ **AvenZa: Been reading tons of Serafall and Sona fics... apparently they are really underused here...**_

 _ **Dragonsayianblue: Nah, it won't be funny if he just shrugged it off... LOL.**_

 _ **Guest #1: Dude, calm down... they'll be added if many people request it.**_

 _ **Guest #2: I'm not hating on Kiba, but this fic focuses on Issei's harem life, not his everyday life.**_

 _ **Tokusatsu Universe-MHR: It depends, dude...**_

 _ **Datan-shi. Okami: Read the end notes if I added Yasaka or not.**_

 _ **Neo Infinity: Well, I followed what you said dude about creating another story other than the translated one. This one's for you!**_

 _ **HoodiniDXD: Depends dude... thanks for mentioning me in Pieces to Use! I'm honored!**_

 _ **antifanboy: It's my fic, I do what I want to do. And that's the bottom line, cause I said so!**_

 _ **autor godz: Sona admitted that she lost focus, so the rookie didn't beat the professional. The professional beat the professional herself. Saji's reaction? Just wait for it, and you don't have to feel bad. He'll still end up with someone.**_

 _ **Ignacio365: No Yasaka, because she's too much. Saji? Go check the harem list if there is someone missing and that's the girl that will end up with Saji.**_

 _ **NeroSyrix: She's Asia 2.0 dude... she's too hard to do...**_

 _ **Plasma Dragon 312: How dare you think of that? Of course they're equal!**_

 _ **anthony1245: Well, here's the second chapter!**_

 _ **leader. dbz: Why, thank you... I put so much effort in writing.**_

 _ **majik7: Really? You never said it in the server...**_

"Normal Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

 **[Ddraig Talking]**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DXD or any of its characters...**_

* * *

"Uh, what?"

A cold breeze suddenly took over the atmosphere. His eyes were taken completely off the board, and now he was staring dumbfounded at the girl across him behind the desk who, for some reason, had her head down low as if she didn't want her face to be seen. But that wasn't the case at the moment. What bothered him slightly was him slightly was two things. One was her slightly trembling voice, which made it look like she was scared of something, and the other was his own hearing. Did Issei just hear her right? Or was he now having problems in his own ears?

"Are you deaf or are you simply plain stupid?"

Sona's voice made it sound like she was irritated. At what, exactly?

"I... I didn't think I heard you right..."

The girl looked up with a slightly annoyed look, definitely different from her usual serious look... but for what specific reason, exactly? Her cheeks were still slightly red, but Issei didn't care about that

"You won, you idiot! Is that hard to understand?" Well, now she sounded like something had annoyed her.

"Huh? I... won?" For some reason, Issei found that hard to believe. Maybe it's because of the fact that Sona hasn't been beaten in chess yet? "Wait a minute, how did I win?"

 **SMACK**

"Ow, ow, ow..." he mumbled, soothing his smoking head from being punched by Sona Sitri herself. "Wait, what was that for?!" he asked, regaining composure after a few seconds.

"I thought you knew how to play chess, Hyoudou-kun..." she asked in a dangerous tone, her fist still smoking from having to smack him on his head. After taking a few deep breaths, she shifted her attention from the chessboard to the brown-haired boy, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously, causing him to panic for his life. "Well? You know, right?" she continued as Issei nodded furiously, desperate to escape the impending doom. "Then look at the board and tell me why did you win..."

Complying with her command, he quickly looked at the board, specifically her white king. He then noticed that, from her point of view, she would be unable to make any more moves because all the king's available places to move into are potential spots where it could be captured. His eyes slowly widened at realizing what happened; checking his own pieces, he saw that he still had one more spot where he could move his king piece to without getting captured. In other words, it was _indeed_ checkmate. Issei wasn't able to say anything, as his shock could be clearly pointed out from the look on his face. What did this mean? Did he actually just beat Sona Sitri, the most intelligent person in the whole school, in a game of chess?

"W-W-What?" he managed to speak out. "B-But how could that happen?" He was confused with what was going on. All he knew was the basics on how to play chess, he wasn't like Sona, who would formulate a strategy or a plan to win a match. He wasn't even sure which one of them was winning earlier. "I-It's checkmate... does this mean I won?"

"Yes, you idiot... you won..." she said, keeping a stern look at the chessboard itself. "You won because I became too reckless in my decisions..."

Issei began rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh... um... is that so? Well, did... Kaichou enjoy the game at least?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Sona's eyes slightly widened at his question, but she kept her head low. 'D-Did he?' she thought to herself. The reason why she couldn't look him in the eye was because of the consequences that await her after losing a chess game. He didn't know it, but her first loss in a game of chess would mean that she gets engaged to the one that has beaten her. She had made a vow back then when she was first dragged into an arranged marriage; that she would never marry someone who didn't have the same intelligence as her, and she would only accept someone who was as smart as her. Right now, in the eyes of the underworld, Issei and her are engaged; if only he knew right then and now, she didn't know how he would react. Nonetheless, he just won over her in chess, and...

He asked her if she had fun.

Did she really? Recounting the events earlier, they didn't speak much with another, except for the fact that Issei kept blabbering about the memories he had in Kyoto; which includes meeting the Yokai faction, as well as facing off against the Cao Cao and the Hero Faction. Although she didn't show it, Sona was listening the entire time and took satisfaction in his words alone. She has always been an introvert, rarely showing any emotion towards anyone else other than her older sister, the current Leviathan. While she did listen to his words, she was still engaged thoroughly on the game that they had, although maybe she had been listening for _too_ much that she didn't realize she lost her focus on her own pieces, and just resorted to attacking. But on top of it all...

Did she really have fun?

She rarely showed any true emotion, and maybe this was the perfect time to be honest, just for once. After all, she was already blushing hard at the thought of marrying Issei Hyoudou. She shook her head slightly a few times to get the image of her wearing a wedding gown holding hands with Issei out of her thoughts. For what seemed like the first time in years, there was something other than her sister that greatly embarrassed her. She always had the same static expression whenever she played chess, because it showed she was serious. Could that mean she was comfortable with showing other emotions in front of the man she lost to?

But it was strange.

She was now engaged with the Sekiryuutei himself in the eyes of the underworld, but why was she feeling embarrassed instead? If she could compare it to Rias' case, when she got engaged with Riser Phenex, the red-haired Gremory heiress did everything she could to break it off, even going as far as to bringing Issei to her peerage. How did that differ from having engaged to Issei?

If Riser Phenex and Issei Hyoudou were compared in terms of their abilities in battle; the former wins if it was based on raw power, due to his immortality. However, when it comes to overall prowess in battle, Issei wins due to his Sacred Gear being the Boosted Gear. If they were compared in terms of personalities, only a few people would likely survive with Riser being around due to his arrogance and sharp-mouthed self. In Issei's case, he was the kind of person that has a unique ability to make others like him or help him. Just by being himself, there was no doubt that he had captured the hearts of Rias Gremory, Asia Argento, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Xenovia Quarta, and Irina Shidou. If someone between the two men had more potential to be a loving husband, it would be Issei, and there was no mistake in it.

Sona actually felt a little bit of relief that Issei was her fiance.

Instead of an arrogant bastard.

"Yes... I enjoyed playing with you, Hyoudou-kun..." she answered him, pushing her glasses against her face, trying to sound as normal as possible. "It seems that... I enjoyed it too much that I lost focus... and I lost against you..."

The boy felt a bit of remorse in him. He was thinking that Sona was sad because she had lost; but if that was the case, it just means that he pulled off an upset! With a concerned look, he looked down on the floor and began to speak in a regretful tone. "If you want Kaichou, we can have a rematch... I understand if you feel down because you lost..." he suggested, causing Sona to suddenly look up at him, but this time, his eyes were now on the floor which made him unable to see the bright red tint on the black-haired girl's face. "I don't mind playing another round to make Kaichou happy..."

The huge blush on her cheeks became a deeper shade of red for a few seconds before she managed to get herself out of her stupor. She then cleared her throat to gain his attention as she put on her serious expression once again, although the faint signs of her embarrassment was still visible on her cheeks. "It's fine, Hyoudou-kun... you won fair and square, the one who caused my defeat is myself, so I don't anyone to blame but me, so don't feel bad at all." Issei looked up at her and she was smiling at him slightly, showing genuine happiness behind it. The current atmosphere continued for a few more seconds, with both of them staring into each other's eyes; it could be said that they were slowly getting lost in each other's gaze, but it seemed like it would be a story for another time.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"That must be Tsubaki-san..." Issei stated, rising up from his chair with a smile on his face. "Thank you for inviting me to a chess game, Kaichou..." he continued, bowing slightly. "I had fun." While he was busy showing his gratitude, Sona was facing problems of her own. If Tsubaki was indeed the one who was outside the door, she would see what had been the outcome of her game against Issei. Being her Queen, Tsubaki knew about her way of choosing who would be her suitor, which was through beating her in a game of chess. The Sitri didn't know how would she react to her King's loss, and that made her quite nervous for a bit. On the other hand, she felt a bit of relief because she couldn't pick any person more suitable to be the one who knew about this matter. She just needs to explain the situation well and clear to Tsubaki so that she wouldn't get any wrong ideas.

Looks like one loss against the newest addition to the student council triggered her emotions.

"I'll see you after class, Hyoudou-kun... we still have some tasks left to do for the upcoming festival," she replied, smiling slightly. "And like I said, I too, had fun in our match, even though I lost. I'd like to play against you some other time, however, try to be a bit better in your moves... because you won't be so lucky next time," she smirked a bit, making Issei smile wildly.

"Okay, I'll try to be better next time!" he announced, pumping his fist into the air. "I'll see you later, Kaichou!" he finished, turning around towards the door just as Tsubaki walked inside. Seeing his senior step inside the room, he stopped in his tracks and bowed his head slightly, showing respect to the long-haired Queen. "Good day, Fuku-Kaichou!"

Tsubaki flashed a small smile, amused with Issei's continuing progress in changing his personality. Although she didn't really want him to change for the student council's sake, she couldn't help but feel a bit happy that he decided to do this on his own. Apart from Kiba, nobody else in the ORC had caught her specific attention, maybe until now, although it wasn't in a romantic sense. As a response, she bowed her head as well. "I told you to stop using that stupid title didn't I?" Issei gulped nervously for a second before she continued. "Good day to you as well, Hyoudou-kun..." After a few seconds, they turned their heads back up, looking at each other before she pointed towards the door. "Lunch had just started for your class, you should head to the cafeteria to at least fill you up with something before we work later on after school. You can leave your briefcase here if you wish to prevent your belongings from getting stolen."

"Got it!" he said, marching out of the door; he didn't really take his briefcase that held his belongings at the room where he sorted out all of the test papers of the students.

The vice president of the student council flashed a small smile while pushing her glasses back up. "I swear that even I'm now curious on how he's still energetic even after going through a tiring task..." She then turned to her leader, who was just in her chair, making herself comfortable. "Kaichou, I have here the reports in which —" she stopped herself in her words upon seeing the chessboard on her King's desk. "You played against Hyoudou-kun, Kaichou?" she asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Sona replied in the most neutral expression she could muster.

Tsubaki started walking over towards the Sitri heiress, walking over towards Sona's desk. "Did you invite him to play against you or did he challenge you?"

"Since he said he knew the basics of the game, I invited him... it was an hour before you would return to this room, and you know that the only way that I can pass the time is through a chess match."

The long-haired Queen sat down on the chair where Issei just sat on earlier. "Well, can you at least tell me what color did you pick, Kaichou? I can see that Hyoudou-kun can stay somewhat happy despite losing to you."

Sona sighed and placed her hand on her forehead in an irritated gesture. "Look at the board and tell what you think..."

Following the Sitri's orders, she then looked at the chessboard on the desk and began examining it on what could possibly be Sona's pieces and Issei's pieces. After a while, she then looked up at her leader with a blank expression on her face. "Kaichou, did you choose the —!"

It then hit her.

She looked at the table again; this time, with a shocked expression on her face. The last of the black pieces were on Sona's side, while the remaining white ones were on Issei's side of the board. That would only mean one thing. Sona had chosen white, while Issei had black. But then, she noticed something way past that. Being a person whom Sona had played against, she knew what would it look like to get 'checkmate' and for the first time since she had shown any emotion in front of Kiba Yuuto, her mouth dropped slowly as she noticed what had been the outcome of the Sitri heiress' game against the Sekiryuutei. She looked at her leader with a face of disbelief, and the latter just looked to the side while letting her real emotions free, a blush covering her entire face.

"KAICHOU! DON'T TELL ME HE —?!"

The violet-eyed girl could only nod.

* * *

Since it was lunch, Issei figured he could eat first before visiting his friends at the ORC. Due to the almost endless amount of work of the student council for the past few days, he has rarely spent time with Rias and the others. In fact, at home, he hasn't made much time to bond with the girls; at night, he would just eat through a quick dinner, take a shower, then complete his assignments for the day before going to bed early for the next day. When he wakes up, he'd cook himself a quick breakfast for the day ahead. When Asia and Rias had complained about him putting too much effort in helping the student council, he responded that it was only temporary until Saji would recover from his sickness, which is something that is close to happening. Both Momo and Ruruko visited him and the two had informed everyone else that Saji was on the road to recovery.

'Well, I'll give everything that I can to make my last days with the student council the best I've had...' he thought to himself. 'I can't believe that time flies by fast... it feels like only a day had passed since I was made a temporary member... I think I'm gonna miss working with Kaichou, Tsubaki-san, Kusaka-san, Yura, Meguri-san, Hanakai-san, and Nimura-san...'

 **[Hmm, if that's what you think, Partner... then it must mean you're unaware of the change that has happened to you ever since working with those girls.]** said Ddraig.

'What are you talking about, Ddraig?'

 **[So you're oblivious to it, then... well, I was enjoying it while it lasted. Anyway, I think you're unaware of the fact that you haven't committed any perverted acts since then. That Gremory girl and the others always try to tease you or something when you're at home, but you never seem to give in to them these days...]**

'Wait, are you saying that I haven't peeked on any girl since then?'

 **[If that's way of understanding it, then yeah. You even rejected your friends' offer earlier, remember?]**

'Come to think of it, you're right...' He then thought about it, and tried to remember if he did anything perverted for the past few days. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to since he really hasn't done any kind of lecherous act. 'Woah, looks like I really haven't done anything...' He then noticed that he was just about to pass by the Kendo club room and he could hear various voices inside.

"Come on girls, let's go change!"

"Yeah, it's getting hotter around here!"

"Sure is a tiring day for some training..."

A perverse smile took over Issei's face as some blood dripped out of his nose. 'Oh, this is gonna be good! The girls are changing! Too bad Matsuda and Motohama aren't here to see this!' He was about to grab the handle of the door just for a slight peek at what was happening inside, but then he stopped himself from doing so, shaking his head furiously to snap him out of his own thoughts. 'No, no, no! This is madness!' he berated himself, slapping his own hand for a few times as he walked away, continuing on his journey towards the cafeteria. 'Man, if Kaichou ever hears about me peeking on girls again, she'll kill me... best to stay on her good side...'

Ddraig was amused in seeing his host like this. **[Yep, you sure will get your ass handed to you, Partner... best to stay safe, right?]**

'Damn you, Ddraig...'

 **[Well, it's the truth, Partner... don't deny it.]**

Meanwhile, just by one of the lockers near the Kendo Club room, one of them opened, revealing Katase with a displeased expression on her face. In the locker next to where she was, Murayama came out, but she had a concerned look instead of the one that her friend had. Apparently, they were planning to expose Issei's perversion by fooling him into thinking that the girls of the Kendo club were about to change. Well, to tell the truth, only Katase had the gall to arrange this whole scheme since she didn't believe that the perverted beast had really changed; Murayama just agreed to go along with it since she couldn't leave her pink-haired friend behind.

"Damn it, he didn't fall for it..." she growled, a tick mark appearing on her head as she stared at Issei's retreating figure.

"I think you're overreacting, Katase..." the brown-haired Captain stated. "Maybe Hyoudou-kun has really changed... think about it. If he really changed, then that's one pervert erased from our class! Only two will be left to deal with... besides, Hyoudou-kun isn't as bad as he seems if we take Asia's words..."

Katase shook her head furiously in denial. "No, I refuse to believe it! He's a pervert, one way or another! And I won't stop until I prove it!" She then walked towards the Kendo club room, walking inside. "Looks like we'll just need a new plan to get his perverted self out again..."

Murayama could only sweat-drop at her friend's determination at exploiting Issei's perversion before she turned to Issei, who was walking in the distance.

'It seems to be too good to be true... did Hyoudou-kun really change? I hope he did... I'm getting tired of having to beat him up all the time, anyway...' she thought to herself, before following her friend inside their club room. She'd never admit it, but in truth, she had a small crush on Issei, just for his kindness towards the Church Trio. It looked like she didn't care at all about what he was doing, but she's been watching how he has funny and heartwarming conversations with Asia, Irina, and Xenovia. She just didn't like being near him due to his perverted personality.

Perhaps if he had changed, she could know him more.

* * *

Upon reaching the cafeteria, he saw Asia sitting with Xenovia, Irina, and Aika sitting on the same table. He was just about to approach them and ask them about how the day went on for them since he wasn't at the classroom, until he felt someone patting him on his shoulder. He then turned around to see Yura behind him holding a tray, which was apparently full of different kinds of food. He started to wonder how could the blue-haired Rook could stay fit even with that appetite.

"Come on Hyoudou, eat lunch with me and the others," she invited him, pointing to the table near the exit door of the place, where Reya, Meguri, and Momo were. "You must be hungry after sorting through all the test papers of the school... don't worry, I can share my food with you if you want."

"Oh, I..." he glanced over towards Irina, Xenovia, and Asia, who didn't seem to notice his presence. "I-I don't know..." he continued, looking at Yura with an embarrassed grin. "I-It's kind of embarrassing and it doesn't feel right to sit beside you all..." He then felt his right hand being held before he was pulled by Yura herself towards their table.

"You're one of us, Hyoudou... get that through your head," she told him firmly, reaching the table where the others were staring at her and Issei, who had an embarrassed expression. "Girls, Hyoudou will be eating lunch with us today," she told them all, sitting down on her seat. Turning towards the brown-haired boy who was still standing, unable to look at them in the eyes, she grabbed his arm and forced him to sit down on his seat. "You should sit down... you'll get cramped if you kept on just standing on your place," she scolded, before giving him a sandwich from her tray. "Here, eat this."

"Good day, Hyoudou/Hyoudou-kun!" they all greeted with smiles on their faces.

"Yo," he simply greeted, reluctantly taking the sandwich from Yura's hands, and beginning to eat it. He had spent almost every bit of his time with the ORC that this new atmosphere made it feel like he was an outcast. Well, it's not like it wasn't true, he was with people whom he wasn't close with; he didn't even knew anything about them besides their names when he started working for the student council. It's like he was an ant surrounded by giants; this was the first time that he would spend lunch other than the ORC or his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama. What's more, these girls were the servants of the cold-as-ice president of the SC, so it's only natural that he feels uncomfortable in being alone with them.

"Is something wrong, Hyoudou-kun?" asked Momo, noticing that Issei was slightly shivering.

"N-Nothing's wrong!" he assured her, looking up with a fake grin. "I-I'm fine..." He then started to eat his sandwich slowly, until he heard Reya giggling.

"Oh, I think I get what our newest member is feeling..." she stated, smirking slightly. "He's embarrassed because he's sitting with us, just like how Genshirou-kun was during his first days of being in the student council..." Hearing those words, Issei began to sink in his seat, ashamed of himself, until all the other girls started laughing slightly.

"If that's the case, you shouldn't be ashamed, Hyoudou!" said Meguri with her usual cheerful voice. "Like what Tsubasa said earlier, you're one of us, even though only temporary. There's no need to be shy, got it?"

"I-I got it..." he slowly breathed out, blushing a bit.

"Aww, Hyoudou's embarrassed face is too adorable!" the red-haired knight continued, giggling at Issei's expression.

"That's enough, Meguri... can't you see you're embarrassing him?" said Yura, prompting Tomoe Meguri to stop in her laughing. "Anyway, why don't you tell us more about you, Hyoudou?" she continued, turning to look at Issei. "As a friend and a fellow devil, I wish to know more about you. Don't worry about getting embarrassed, because we all get embarrassed at times, even me."

"More about me? I-I don't know... I'm a pretty boring person if I have to be honest with myself..." he looked down on the floor.

"That's not true at all." The Sekiryuutei then looked up to see Momo with a concerned expression on her face. "How can you say you are boring, when you are considered the heart of the Occult Research Club?" Seeing the confused look on his face prompted her to continue in her words. "Let me put it this way. Your club is pretty much energetic and always ready for action, and it's because of you and your seemingly endless energy. I can admit that with you around, the student council has been more dedicated to our work, even though you just started days ago."

"Momo's right," he then turned his head to Reya, who had a serious expression on her face as she drank from her bottle of juice. "How can you classify yourself as boring when you are not even aware of what you are doing to the people around you? You are not boring, Hyoudou. Now, like what Yura said, why don't you tell us more about you? I think it won't hurt to know more about the 'Oppai Dragon', would it? It's not that often that we talk casually to the other members of the student council because most of the time, it's mostly about business and the school itself. I actually enjoy working with you as a fellow member. Don't waste it."

"I can agree," said Yura, taking a bite out of the burger she ordered. "It's actually fun with you around, Hyoudou... you're not as bad as they say..."

Issei felt embarrassed at Reya calling him by one of his alternate names. He then looked at all of them before taking a deep breath, realizing that what they were saying was true. "Fine, I'll tell more about myself... just don't laugh at me too much, please... my life's full of embarrassing situations as much as it's filled with good moments..."

"We can't guarantee that, Hyoudou..." said Meguri with a wink.

He groaned in embarrassment.

The girls' sounds of laughter followed afterwards.

* * *

"HE WHAT?!" Tsubaki screamed out, standing up from her seat and slamming her palms down on the table, which was certainly out of character for someone like her.

"Lower your voice, Tsubaki..." Sona warned, causing her Queen to bow in apology. "And yes, Issei Hyoudou has beaten me in chess..."

"How? I never knew that he had that kind of skill in chess..."

Sona sighed. "It's not his fault... I was too reckless and I lost my focus, which led to my defeat."

The long-haired girl let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that's a good thing then, Kaichou... for a second there, I thought you were —"

The Sitri heiress cut her off in her words. "However, that doesn't mean I can escape what has been the agreement. Hyoudou-kun has beaten me, whether or not it was my fault, he is now my fiance..." she stated firmly, a small blush on her cheeks at saying that the brown-haired boy was the one whom she would marry.

"Well, what are you going to do about it, Kaichou?" asked Tsubaki with a concerned look on her face. "Even I know that you have no desire to marry someone who is not as smart as you; not that I'm saying Hyoudou-kun is dumb, but I think we both know that he is not on your level of intelligence." With those words, Sona looked at the floor, wondering what could she do to resolve this. It's not like she didn't like Issei at all, but she had sworn back then that she would only be together with someone who could compete at the same level as her in intelligence, which would be proven by beating her in a game of chess. Although he did win against her, it was because of her own mistake; but like what she said, the Sekiryuutei was now her fiance whether she liked it or not.

"I-I don't know... but I don't want this matter to reach Onee-sama, otherwise, who knows what she could do to Hyoudou-kun afterwards? I don't want him to get caught in my problem, he doesn't deserve to get hurt for what he didn't know in the first place." Yes, since Serafall Leviathan was extremely protective over her, it wouldn't be a surprise if she attacked Issei head-on after finding out that he beat her at her own game. "I also would prefer it if my parents never know about this... otherwise, they would keep an eye on Hyoudou-kun and see if he is a potential husband for me."

A long moment of silence then followed afterwards, both girls thinking of how they would escape this matter.

"Well, why not ask Hyoudou-kun directly, Kaichou?"

Sona raised an eyebrow curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well normally, an engaged couple can break off their relationship if both parties agreed to it... why not ask Hyoudou-kun to agree with you to break off your engagement? Surely, he won't hesitate to agree after he hears about your situation, he isn't like Riser Phenex to keep you like a pet. This way, you can prevent this matter from reaching Leviathan-sama and your parents too."

The Sitri thought about Tsubaki's idea for a few seconds before she closed her eyes and sighed. "I'll go with your plan, Tsubaki. But before I do ask him, I must explain to him, the laws of the Underworld regarding marriage, specifically in my case. He deserves to know the truth about what is going to happen if I lose a chess match against another man, and how that man will become my betrothed after defeating me. Besides, I am the one who invited him to play against me, so I must take responsibility for my actions. And yes, I do think he will understand my situation, it's one of the things that I like about him..."

"Eh?" Tsubaki was surprised.

The violet-eyed girl immediately noticed her words and started to shake her hands furiously in front of her. "No, no, not in that way, Tsubaki!" she denied, although a blush was evident on her face. After seeing her Queen nod, Sona took a deep breath and pushed her glasses back up, a serious expression once again visible on her face. "Anyway, as I was saying... knowing Hyoudou-kun's personality, he would indeed understand my situation and once he agrees to break off our engagement, I will forever be grateful towards him."

"That solves the problem, then..." she looked at the chessboard's pieces on top of it that haven't changed positions since earlier. "When do you plan on telling him about it, Kaichou?"

"I don't want to ruin his weekend just for a talk... I'll call him here on Monday instead. Make sure that the others know nothing of what happened... I already had trouble with telling you about this matter, I don't want them to get worried about me should they know, and if Saji ever finds out, I can't imagine what kind of reckless action he would do to Hyoudou-kun. I'll deal with this problem myself."

"Understood, Kaichou."

This was too easy. She just had to make sure the other girls don't hear a word about Issei beating their King in a game of chess.

Unfortunately, it won't be the Sitri's lucky day today.

Sona didn't want her other servants to know, right?

Too bad that wasn't the case this time.

* * *

"WHAT?! YOU BEAT KAICHOU IN CHESS?!" Momo couldn't stop herself from screaming those words out loud, pure shock taking over. As one of Sona's servants, she knew of her master's standards in choosing a suitor, which was someone who was as smart as her, but she never expected that the Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyoudou, had defeated her in a game of chess. One of the things that she hoped for so much to happen was for her King to fall for Issei so that Saji would give up on her and she could have him to herself. It wasn't new to anyone the fact that Saji was attracted to Sona, but she only sees him as a little brother and although she was aware of his feelings, she knew that two people in her peerage had feelings for the blonde Pawn.

One was Momo, and the other was Ruruko.

"Well... yeah, I guess so..."

A wave of shock washed over the girls sitting around the table, as they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Issei had beaten Sona in chess? But that would mean that they were now engaged!

"But uh..." For some reason, he couldn't continue in his own words.

"But what?" asked Yura, intrigued with his own words.

"Eh... how do I say this... I didn't really knew that I won until she said it... in fact, I was too much of an idiot that it was already checkmate..."

The reactions from each of them were all different from each other.

"I can't believe it..."Reya was dumbfounded.

Meguri didn't have her usual cheerful look; instead, it was replaced by an expression that showed pure shock and disbelief. "Hyoudou... beat Kaichou... in chess..."

"Hyoudou-kun... and Kaichou..." Momo started fantasizing about the two getting married.

Meanwhile, Yura was silent, thinking of how would Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima react to this revelation. Truth be told, she has a crush on Issei that started during the Rating game that pitted the Gremory group against the Sitri group, which resulted in the latter's defeat. Due to her interest in boys that become muddy after a fight, leading to her attraction towards Issei. If both members of the ORC were fine with the Sitri heiress getting engaged with the Sekiryuutei, then her chances of confessing would skyrocket.

"Ne, Hyoudou..." she called out.

"What?"

"How did Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima react to your victory over Kaichou?" she asked curiously.

That one question seemed to sink in Issei's thoughts which made him confused. Was there any reason why Akeno and Rias would give their own reactions on his match against Sona? He won, it was simple as that. There's nothing more about that other than him winning right? However, her tone in speaking and the question itself was enough to make him be curious as well.

"Wait, I haven't even told anyone in the Occult Research Club yet, Yura... is there a reason why I should tell Buchou and Akeno-san that I won over Kaichou?"

Shock took over the girls once more, but it wasn't because of what they found out between him and Sona. It was because he didn't know what his victory had granted him. As a whole, they knew about Sona and her undefeated streak in chess as well as her standards in choosing a suitor. Of course they knew that in order for their leader to be engaged, she had to be beaten in a game of chess first. Didn't Issei know about that fact? Did Sona tell him about that fact? Or was he lying about defeating the Sitri heiress in a chess match all along? This made them suspicious about Issei's words, except for Yura, who was lost in her own thoughts.

"Okay, this isn't a good joke, Hyoudou..." said Reya, her eyes narrowing with doubt. "Tell us the truth..."

"Did you really beat Kaichou or not?" Now, Momo had a little doubt in her eyes. If Issei was just trying to show off, the chances of Sona getting to fall for him would turn out to be low.

"You're better not lying to us, Hyoudou..." Meguri frowned.

Issei didn't really know why the atmosphere was getting heavy around him. He just asked a simple question, didn't he? He felt like he was going to suffer the wrath of three girls, which actually made him sweat nervously. "I-Is something wrong?" he asked in a nervous tone. "W-Why are you three suddenly like that all of a sudden?" He felt like he could die because of the aura that he was starting to feel from the three girls that he turned to Yura with a pleading look, but she wasn't even paying attention to him. It was a really good thing for his luck that somebody's voice managed to save him from impending doom.

"Girls..."

All of them turned towards the new voice that they heard.

"Come with me, I need to talk to all of you." Tsubaki had the most serious face that she could muster, looking at all of the other girls in her King's peerage. She was lucky that she had reached them in the nick of time, who knows what could have happened had she not shown up. Sona had told her to prevent the other girls from knowing what transpired between her and Issei, and as quick as she could, she rushed towards the cafeteria to comply with her leader. Unfortunately, her serious demeanor won't be maintained for long when Momo suddenly stood up, pointing towards the Sekiryuutei with her index finger.

"Tsubaki-san, Hyoudou-kun is saying that he beat Kaichou in chess... is he telling the truth or not?" she asked.

Tsubaki facepalmed.

She sighed.

She was too late.

They now knew about what happened.

'Damn it,' she cursed in her thoughts, which was likely a first for her. 'Kiba-kun... I need you right now...' she sulked internally, pleading for Kiba's presence, which would be definitely enough for her to calm down. If she could be in the middle of nowhere right now, she'd scream at the top of her lungs because she was pissed off.

Regaining her composure, she shook her head a few times and imposed her authority as the vice president of the student council.

"Enough about this nonsense!" she scolded, slamming one palm onto the table. "Kaichou has a new task for everyone, so get moving towards the office!"

It looked like one simple command from Sona herself was enough to make them all forget about what they were asking Issei about, as the girls all stood up from their seats, including Yura. When Tsubaki saw that Issei was about to stand up as well, thinking that he was a part of it, she stopped him with her next words.

"Except for you, Hyoudou-kun... Kaichou was just asking for the girls only," she told him. "Why not spend the free time you have with the Occult Research Club instead? It is still your original club despite being a part of the Student Council. We know that with all the work we have been putting you in for the past days, you have lost time to bond with Rias Gremory and the other members of your club. You deserve some time to yourself as well," she continued with a genuine smile. "We'll just have Meguri to fetch you after class since we still have some tasks as the whole student council, to do after school."

He was speechless for a few seconds because of surprise before he eventually nodded. "I understand, Tsubaki-san... I'll take my leave then," he finished, before walking off.

"He still has to tell us if he really beat Kaichou or not, don't forget it..." Momo stated, looking at her fellow second-years.

"I agree... let's ask him about it later on after class," Reya agreed.

"Hyoudou better not be lying to us... I'm gonna beat him to shreds if I find out he did..." said Meguri, lightly clenching her fist.

In contrast to them all, Yura had a confused look on her face. "Huh? What were you guys talking about earlier?"

Tsubaki could only sigh in defeat.

* * *

'I wonder where they could be...' Issei thought to himself, walking along the hallways of the school.

He was on his way to the ORC room since he wasn't able to reach Asia, Irina, and Xenovia at their table earlier. Apparently, they had left without him even knowing. So right now, his best bet was to go to the club room and see if the Church Trio was there. He still had no idea why Meguri, Momo, and Reya had overreacted earlier just after saying that he had defeated Sona Sitri in chess. Was there something wrong with it? He didn't have the slightest idea, but he did have the feeling that it had something to do with Sona herself. Well, he could just ask about it later on, anyway.

'Okay, time to make up for lost time...' he thought to himself, finally reaching the club room, opening the door. "Hey, everyone! I'm back!" he announced, heading inside; but upon going inside, he then noticed that there was nobody inside. "Where the hell are they?" he asked, closing the door behind him as he began to look around, searching for anyone that might be around. "Hello?" he called out, but nobody answered. "Geez, just when I thought I could spend time with them, they aren't here..." he grumbled, making his way towards one of the couches as he sat down.

'I guess I'm just gonna wait here...' he said in his thoughts, before remembering an important event that would take place not too far from now. 'Oh, right... we have our game against Sairaorg-san coming up... we have to get ready for that...'

Ddraig was laughing. **[Hahahaha, you just noticed it now, Partner? Man, you sure get distracted easily... by girls, no less.]**

'What's that supposed to mean, Ddraig?' Issei raised an eyebrow.

 **[Well, for the past days, you haven't been paying attention to your friends in this club... you've been focusing too much on that Sitri girl and her companions. I'm surprised you haven't transferred over to them already...]**

'That's just outright ridiculous... I'd never leave Buchou nor the others! I know that I'm just a temporary member of the student council just until Saji recovers, so you better shut up about it, Ddraig...'

 **[Alright, alright... no need to be like that. But it's not like what I'm saying isn't true. You may not feel it, but the Gremory girl and the others are feeling left out... they feel that you're leaving them for the Sitri one.]**

'Damn... what should I do to make it up to them?' he thought, letting his elbows rest on his legs as he covered his mouth with his hands in an attempt to think hardly. 'It's been nearly a week since I started working with Kaichou, Tsubaki-san, and the other girls... I can't believe that I haven't been paying attention to Buchou, Asia, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, Irina, Kiba, Gasper, and even Rossweisse-sensei...'

 **[You know, you have no classes in this place for the next two days... while you still have time to get ready for the upcoming game with the Bael, just spend it with them. Surely, the Sitri won't bother to call for you when there are no classes, so that leaves you free with nothing to do.]**

'Good idea, Ddraig... that's a good way to ensure them that I'm not leaving their side...' He then felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind. 'Huh? Who's behind me?' A pair of nice, good breasts then pressed to his back, making him jump slightly in surprise. 'Who the —?!' He then turned around to see Irina, who was smiling cutely at him.

"I-Irina?!"

"Heehee," she laughed cutely, climbing over the couch and pinning Issei down, with her holding him by his shoulders. "Let's make this quick, Issei-kun..." she whispered to him, quickly unbuttoning the buttons on her uniform. "I just ran away while Xenovia and Asia weren't looking, so let's continue where we last left it without getting disturbed!" she told him, and he could only raise an eyebrow in confusion. She then finished unbuttoning her uniform, revealing her ample breasts, which were nearly D-cup. "Oh, lord! Please bless me! My wish to bear the children of the Sekiryuutei can't be prevented! Amen!"

And then she dove in.

"Oh! I'm going to fall!" she moaned, letting her bare chest graze over the helpless Issei.

The door was then kicked open.

"Irina!" Xenovia's booming voice echoed all over the room as she looked around for her angel friend. Asia was just beside her, looking around as well. "Are you in here?!" She then saw her friend straddling Issei, letting him 'suck' on her breasts. "So that's how you want it to play, huh? Running away while me and Asia were distracted! Very clever! I won't let you steal Issei away!" she declared, taking off her uniform and bra with one motion. "You better let me have his babies first!" she said jumping into the air, pouncing on both Issei and Irina.

"No, I was first, Xenovia!" Irina tried to protest, but it was too late.

"I-I-I won't be left out!" Asia cutely said, beginning to take off her uniform. "If anyone's gonna bear Issei-san's children, it will be me!" she pouted, running over towards the three at the couch, throwing her uniform to who-knows-where. "Let me have Issei-san too!" She then joined in the 'fight' while Issei was starting to suffocate due to the breasts that were being pressed against his face.

Then it continued.

"Ara ara, what's this?" said Akeno from outside the room, noticing that the door had been kicked open. "Oh my, it looks like Issei-kun returned to spend some time with us?" she asked, noticing the pair of arms that was just under Irina, Xenovia, and Asia. "Well, I think I should give him a 'welcome back' gift!" she exclaimed, taking off her uniform before rushing over to join in the fight for one helpless Issei Hyoudou.

It seemed to be endless.

Rossweisse had finished her work for the day and was about to retire at the club room, but when she saw the door was wide open, she rushed inside and looked to see if something bad had happened. She then blushed furiously at seeing the girls that were on top and beside Issei, all topless and letting their breasts graze over him. "E-Everyone, you —!" she tried to scold them, but she suddenly cut herself from her own words upon realizing that she didn't have the guts to continue. She felt a twang in her heart, making her place her hand over her chest to relieve herself. 'W-What am I feeling?' she thought to herself, feeling hurt at the scene in front of her.

In fact, she was lost in her own world that she didn't notice Rias had shown up beside her all of a sudden.

"How many times do I have to tell you all that Issei is mine?! I won't let anyone take him away!" she screamed aloud, taking off her blouse before joining in the chaos, pushing Akeno off Issei's face and replacing her.

And then the room got filled with voices that had one purpose.

To fight for Issei.

Koneko and Ravel then showed up just outside the room, surprised at the scene in front of them, before they went to Rossweisse, who was still frozen at her place. When Ravel had turned to Koneko with a confused expression, about to ask what was going on, she was already gone; apparently running over towards the couch, pouncing like a cat towards the other girls, taking off her uniform which revealed her cute, but small breasts, joining in the battle for affections.

And that was it.

He couldn't take it anymore.

With one more breath for air, using both of his hands, he reached up to grab something to at least get himself some air to breathe. All movement above and beside him suddenly ceased for a moment, as the girls were all surprised with him. When he felt something soft in his hands that it felt like skin, he gave it a light stroke; he felt that it had a circle which felt cold right in its middle, with something hard poking his palm, and then he smiled in his thoughts.

Irina and Xenovia moaned in pleasure.

'Boobies...' he thought with a perverse grin, before passing out, his hands losing life.

Old habits die hard, apparently.

* * *

What seemed like a busy weekend was only just a quick time to pass for Issei; last Saturday, he had invited everyone in his home (except for his parents) to go with him to the amusement park as a way of spending time with them to make up for the busy week before. Naturally, everyone quickly dressed themselves up and followed him like a moth to the flame. Rias and Akeno got payback and were the ones who took Issei's left and right arms, leaving Xenovia, Asia, and Irina emitting jealous auras behind them. Koneko got what she deserved as well, riding on Issei piggyback-style; which was something that Ravel wanted to happen to her. Rossweisse followed from a distance, apparently hurt as well. All the other girls were very close to Issei Hyoudou in terms of relationships and it seemed like she was the only one who wasn't, maybe due to her role as a teacher. She felt like she was the only one who was left out; ironic actually, since Asia always claims that she is the one being left out.

 _'Why am I so sad by this?' she thought to herself._

When they got to the rides, every girl did have a turn to sit beside the brown-haired boy, starting from Akeno at the roller coaster and ending with Asia at the Ferris wheel. Sadly, the former Valkyrie was the only one who didn't get a turn, having conflicted with her own feelings. Although Issei did calm her down almost constantly after she had gotten many jump-scares at the haunted house, which was something that greatly embarrassed her as she shouldn't be afraid of a place like that. Ravel did get her own moment as well, after Issei won a plush-toy, which was a sparrow, for her in a dart game. She accepted it tsundere-style, but had a huge smile on her face, nonetheless. He had also encouraged Gasper to be more courageous in the extreme rides, which was extremely hard to do as the vampire brought his box even at a public place.

After that huge day-out at the park, they went to a restaurant and Issei used his own money to buy a buffet of food for them as a way of apologizing for the previous week that he hardly spent time with them at all. In return, he got a prize that he thought were boobs, but it wasn't. All of the girls, except Ravel and Rossweisse who were fully surprised with what happened, gave him a kiss on the cheek as thanks, causing him to blush as red as Rias' hair until he finished eating. He didn't expect the kisses he received, and for some reason, he felt uncomfortable until they all went home, with the girls completely satisfied with how the day went on. He would never forget their words to him when they reached home, ready to retire to bed for the next day that will be spent by training for the upcoming game against Sairaorg.

 _"Thank you for this day, Issei... you made us all happy." Rias hugged her servant, which he didn't hesitate to return._

 _"Oh, Ise-kun thought of us, first... thank you..." Akeno then smothered his face into her voluptuous chest._

 _"Ise-san, thank you for making us all happy!" Asia then hugged him out of gratitude._

 _"Ise-senpai, thank you for taking us all out to the amusement park."_

 _"Thank you for this day, Issei... although it would be perfect to me if we had made intercourse..." Issei could only sweat-drop at Xenovia's statement._

 _"Ise-kun, may God bless you for this wonderful day you have spent with us!" Irina then hugged him, while he suffered a minor headache at the mention of 'God'._

 _"Issei-senpai, thank you for taking us all to the amusement park! I think I had fun!" said Gasper without getting out of his box at all._

 _"Issei-sama, t-thank you for taking us to the amusement park..." Ravel told him while blushing. "Now, it's not like I'm happy because you won this toy for me! The others, especially Koneko-san, would be upset with me if I became angry with you or anything..." Issei only patted her head because she was cute in being a tsundere, which was something that made her blush 50 shades of red in return._

 _"Issei-kun, I had fun at the amusement park... you didn't have to do it... but thank you. We all enjoyed it..." Rossweisse didn't look up at all, as she didn't want him to see her blushing face. 'Especially me...' she finished in her thoughts._

The Sekiryuutei had retired to his room afterwards, tired because he had to make sure that he had spent an equal amount of time with all of the girls; because if he hadn't, there would be chaos once more. That didn't stop most of the girls from sneaking into his bed though, surrounding him with their naked bodies.

The following day, like what he had expected, they were going to spend the whole day training at the Gremory estate since the battle against Sairaorg's peerage was nearing. Everyone attended it, including Irina even though she was just a spectator in the Rating game. Issei sparred against Kiba, which turned out to be a stalemate between them as a sign of their growing strength. Xenovia was pitted against Rossweisse, which also ended in a draw with both fighters exhausted from their match. Koneko took the responsibility of encouraging Gasper to be braver in battle, which was hard to do in the first place since he wouldn't get out of his box. All in all, it was a day filled with hard work, much like Issei's week prior while working with the student council. Although the day had ended with a nice soaking bath at the onsen in the Hyoudou residence, Issei knew that he still had work to do for tomorrow, considering that Yura hasn't contacted him yet about Saji's condition whether he has recovered or not.

* * *

'I wonder what Kaichou wants me to do now...'

Issei was walking through the hallways of the Academy, heading for the Student Council room. Earlier when he woke up, he received a message from Yura saying that Sona was asking for him in her office just an hour before classes start as she wanted to talk to him. Although curious on what would it be about, he simply went through with it and went to school early. Although it greatly disappointed Rias and the others, he promised that he won't be going to school as early as this anymore when Saji returns from his sickness.

'Maybe she wants to say that my services are done?' he thought. 'Or maybe she wants me to do another task?'

 **[You won't know if you won't find out, Partner... just listen to what the Sitri girl has to say.]** said Ddraig.

'All right, then... but do you have an idea on why Kaichou wants to talk to me?'

 **[Eh, if I could predict it, she'd state her desire to join your harem...]** the dragon replied while roaring in laughter.

'THAT'S NOT FUNNY DDRAIG!' he shouted in his thoughts, blushing crimson. 'Geez, here I am, not trying to be a pervert at all... and now, you're doing everything you can just to bring it back? Sometimes I can't really understand you...'

 **[Well, it's fun to mess with you... and consider this payback for what happened against Cao Cao and his lackeys...]**

'It wasn't my intention to summon Rias, you know! I was under the pressure of wanting to win! Don't blame me for that!'

 **[Fine, you win on that... just don't depend solely on girls' breasts like that... there are tons of ways you can defeat enemies without relying on it.]**

'I'll wait for the day that you suggest something for me to do to get stronger then!' he told the dragon sarcastically.

It didn't take long for him to finally reach the Student Council room. He cleared his throat and knocked on the door, waiting for a response from any person inside. Once he heard a 'Come in' response, he went inside, closing the door behind him and looking at the student council president, who was sitting behind her desk, with a neutral expression on her face. Issei scanned the room quickly if there was somebody else, but it looked like he was completely alone with the Sitri heiress herself.

"G-Good morning, Kaichou..." he greeted, bowing his head slightly.

"Good morning, Issei." The brown-haired boy's eyes slightly widened at hearing her say his first name and he immediately wondered why, but he ignored it in favor of listening to what she had to say. "Come, take a seat," she said, pointing to the chair across her desk.

"Okay..." he responded, walking over to the chair with a slightly nervous face.

For the first few seconds, there was no sound made between them, just the air coming from the air conditioning. Issei tried his best to look around to try to be distracted by anything, but his eyes kept darting towards Sona's eyes. Unlike two days ago, where he was very calm in talking to her, he felt triggered with her calling him by his first name and it made him nervous. For her part, the Sitri was trying hard to look neutral in front of him, but was slowly getting broken with a blush threatening to invade her cheeks. It's not unreasonable, since the man in front of her was her fiance. She silently cursed her other peerage members for making her embarrassed like this. She was pissed off with the fact that they had found out about this matter just when Tsubaki was about to prevent them from knowing.

Apparently, during the weekend, she had received non-stop texts from Meguri, Yura, Reya, Momo, and even Ruruko, all of which have the same purpose.

To tease and persuade her into marrying Issei Hyoudou.

She looked down on the floor, trying to avoid the heat on her skin, which wasn't working by the second. Finally, deciding to get things going, he took a deep breath, and spoke.

"So... why did you want to talk to me, Kaichou?" he asked, trying not to sound nervous.

Hearing Issei's words got the violet-eyed girl to snap out of her embarrassment, looking up at him with her usual serious look. "Yes, I asked for your presence here, Issei... because we need to discuss something."

As soon as he heard her say his name again, his nervousness triggered once again, because something strange was definitely going on. "Is it a new task you want me to do? Well, if Saji still hasn't recovered, I can do whatever you want, Kaichou..." he replied.

"On the contrary, Saji is fully well right now, and you have nothing more to do as a part of the student council," she informed him. "As of now, you are uplifted of your duties as a temporary member and you are free to go back to the Occult Research Club. Saji still has one more day of rest before making his return, and I simply asked you here as a student, not as a member of the student council. I have already informed Rias about it, and what we are about to discuss has nothing to do with tasks that require you to execute."

"I understand..." said Issei, nodding. "What is it that you want to discuss with me, Kaichou?"

Sona fought the urge to blush. "Before that, I would like you to remain calm until I finish my explanation. What I am about to tell you is strictly personal, and it won't escape the four corners of this room. Can you do that?" He nodded. "I'm glad you understand. To begin, I assume you're familiar with how Rias had gotten engaged to Riser Phenex against her will?"

"No, I don't really know... maybe because it didn't really matter to me at that time, Kaichou..."

"Okay, then I'll explain. The reason was the population of the pure-blooded devils are severely damaged due to the effects of the Great War between the three factions. This forced the 72 pillars of the Underworld to have their children be put into arranged marriages to secure the future of the devils and to make sure that we won't go extinct. Along with the Evil Piece system, it was intended for the re-population of demons. In Rias' case, she got dragged into the arranged marriage against her will. The arranged marriage also applies to me, but through a different means."

Issei raised an eyebrow curiously. "How?"

She sighed. "As you know, my sister, the current devil king Leviathan, is insanely 'protective' of me, correct?"

"Leviathan-sama? Yeah, I remember."

"When I first got put into an arranged marriage, I was also desperate to avoid it from happening, like Rias. I had sworn on that moment that I won't marry someone who did have the same level of intelligence as me. I wanted a husband who is as smart as me, and that can only be decided through a game of chess, when I am beaten. My sister's position as a Great Satan helped in it, and from that day on, all of my intended suitors fought against me in a game of chess, which all of them had lost."

"Woah... then that must mean you're really good, Kaichou!"

"Thank you for the compliment, but it's not that necessary..." she stated, pushing her glasses back up. "Until now, I have not been beaten in chess. It didn't officially state that if I lost through coincidental means, I would be able to escape getting engaged... so now, I am engaged. Because it was my fault that I lost focus in a chess match."

"Oh... well that's sad. Who's the guy?" he asked, completely oblivious to what she said to him. "If he's an asshole like Riser, we won't hesitate to help you escape your engagement, Kaichou!"

The girl could only shake her head in amusement, trying to suppress a chuckle that was dangerously escaping her lips. "Issei, sometimes I wonder if you are an idiot or a pervert... or maybe both..."

"W-What do you mean, Kaichou?"

She sighed once again. "The first man that I have lost to in chess and is now my current fiance is you, idiot."

"M-Me? How can that h-happen?" he asked, remembering the chess match that he had against Sona last week. The one where he had won without him knowing at all, and when she had admitted her recklessness during the match. His eyes widened in shock. It all made sense now. He turned to look at Sona with a shocked look, and she was only looking to the side, a small blush staining her cheeks. "Kaichou, are you saying that —!"

Before he could continue, she nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you are the first man that I have lost against. Even though it was my fault that I had been beaten, my words back then can't change it. I stated that the first man to beat me in chess, would be my fiance... so in other words... you, Issei Hyoudou, are now my fiance." After a long pause, she continued. "But that's not the reason why I called you here. As I have stated, once two devils have been engaged, they are..." She continued to speak, but the problem was...

He wasn't listening at all.

He was speechless.

He couldn't say anything at the moment.

Sona's fiance?! That would mean he had to marry her someday!

He turned his head to look at her once again, but the one in front of him wasn't Sona at all. He was greeted by a familiar sight that made his heart sink in his chest that he clutched his skin in pain.

She was wearing the same clothes she wore when she died.

She was in her human form.

She looked just the same as back then.

Her elbows were propped up on the desk, resting on her cheeks as she flashed him a sultry smile.

"Will you die for me?" asked Raynare, winking at him.

'No... this can't be real...' he thought to himself.

"I did have fun on our date, Ise-kun... it was like playing house with a child..." she looked at her fingernails, chuckling softly.

'How can this be?'

"Don't worry, Ise-kun... I still love you even though you let _her_ kill me... you were just confused that time, that's why..."

He raised his hand on his forehead, looking terrified at his first girlfriend.

"That's why... when that devil kills you eventually, we'll be together forever..."

'That's impossible... Rias won't kill me...'

"She never loved you, Ise-kun... I was the only one that loved you until the end..."

'No... you're lying! She would never!'

"Ise-kun... don't fall for this devil... she's just messing with your mind..."

That was it.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" he screamed aloud, standing up from his seat and clutching his head tightly, terrified at what he was seeing.

Sona's eyes widened at how Issei had reacted. She was just about to ask if Issei would be willing to break off their engagement. She had finished explaining her situation regarding her marriage and hoped that he would understand why she wanted the engagement to end. She also explained that the engagement could be called off if both parties have agreed to it and lastly, she stated that she would be forever in his debt if he agrees to cut off their commitment to each other.

"Issei, is something wrong?" she asked, her face turning into one that showed concern, different from her usual serious expression.

Panting, the Sekiryuutei looked like he was trembling, his whole body shivering as if he was afraid of something. Before Sona could say anything though, Issei bowed his head and started to speak in a terrified tone.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me, Sona!"

Normally, the Sitri would question him for not using her title in the student council, but that wasn't important at the moment. Issei sounded like he was scared of something, which greatly confused Sona since there was nothing around that could possibly be considered scary. Her serious face had been forgotten since earlier, being replaced by a confused one.

"Issei, what are you apologizing for?"

"I'm sorry for beating you! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to put you in an arranged marriage!" He sounded like he was about to cry at any moment.

She frowned slightly. "Issei, I'm not mad that you have beaten me since it was clearly my own fault that I lost. You don't need to apologize, we're cool, got it?"

"I'm really sorry, Sona... I can't marry you."

He said it.

That was the answer she was looking for.

Issei agreeing to break off their engagement.

However, she didn't get it through a civil way. She was expecting him to shake her hand while agreeing. Bowing while agreeing to her wish to break off their engagement was clearly weird.

She was confused with how he was acting. Was something wrong? Did something mess with his head?

Sona felt like asking him what was going on.

But he was already gone.

The door was still open, and he had disappeared almost only in a second.

She felt like she was the idiot. Why Issei had reacted in such a way was something that she can't figure out right there.

This was not how she wanted this to end. She wanted it to settle with her and Issei being on good terms and possibly start a friendship between them.

But clearly, something was wrong.

He sounded terrified earlier, and he was suddenly apologizing without a good reason why. If anything, Sona was glad that she had lost to Issei since he was much easier to talk with and due to his understanding nature, there would be no doubt that he would agree to breaking their commitment since it was just the result of her recklessness. If she had lost to another person, she likely will have no way out of it unless Serafall does something herself. The main problem that was bugging her was that Issei was acting out his self earlier, and she had no idea why. Sure, he said that he can't marry her, which was the answer she was hoping for, but apparently, something was behind that response.

It may be likely that he wasn't listening to her explanation at all before he suddenly went out of his mind.

There was something wrong with him, and she was going to find out about it.

Narrowing her eyes, she turned around and looked out of the window, into the sky, deep in thought.

'What could be bothering him?'

* * *

 _ **Order of girls: (for now; those with * means they are completed)**_

 _ **Sona - Currently in progress... looks like being engaged with Issei triggered his trauma of being afraid of girls... how would this affect the next chapter?**_

 _ **Serafall - Nothing... at least until she finds out her sister is engaged!**_

 _ **Momo - They're friends for now, and she's warming up to him.**_

 _ **Xenovia - Slowly becoming possessive over our hero, huh? Lucky her for getting her breasts to be touched by Issei!**_

 _ **Irina - She sneaked up on Issei... lucky to get her boobs fondled... well done!**_

 _ **Tsubaki - She trusts Issei enough to call her without a title...**_

 _ **Meguri - They're simply friends for now, and she's teasing him with winks, huh?**_

 _ **Akeno - Aside from teasing him like always, nothing.**_

 _ **Asia - Brave enough to give Issei a kiss in front of the others...**_

 _ **Reya - She enjoys working with him... that's a sign. She likes to tease him too, huh?**_

 _ **Yura - She's inviting him to eat with her and the others... that's good. This flag has a good start as friends! It won't be long until she's open with her real feelings!**_

 _ **Rossweisse - She's struggling with her feelings from last chapter and this one! This is gonna be good.**_

 _ **Koneko - She's not afraid to fight the others for Issei-senpai's affections!**_

 _ **Ravel - Tsundere-ness... this one is improving!**_

 _ **Rias - Apart from being possessive like always, nothing.**_

 _ **Kuroka - Nothing.**_

 _ **Le Fay - Nothing.**_

 _ **Ophis - Nothing.**_

 _ **In the works: Kiyome Abe, Murayama, Katase**_

 _ **Potential candidates: Aika, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Bennia, Kunou, Valerie Tepes**_

 ** _Definitely no: Yasaka, Grayfia, Venelana, Gabriel_**

 ** _How is this chapter? Please give your opinion and review! No flames, please!_**

 _ **Next chapter: My Betrothed**_

 ** _Discord link (Join me and other writers here):_** [discord . gg / xEApPAS]

 _ **Goodbye... and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

 _ **-Lance**_


	3. My Betrothed

_**Special thanks to Wargame-sama for his help in every chapter.**_

 _ **AAAAaaaannnndddddd here is the highly-anticipated chapter 3 of 'The Dragon's Charm!' Guys, this is my new highest-grossing fanfic on this site to date, beating 'The Celestial Shinobi' in only four days of being published. This chapter is very long, guys! It's more than 24,000 words and I put in every bit of effort that I have. Announcement to everyone, school has started for me so this means that my writing will take longer waits each chapter unless I get a phone, guys! Anyway, enough about that... let's talk about what happened last chapter. Well, if I gotta be honest, only the Raynare scenes got to me, what about everyone else? Hahahahahaha... Now, enough about that! For this chapter, we are going to focus on the first of the main girls of the harem, which is SONA SITRI! How will her romance route play out? How will she fall for our hero? Get ready to read through a very long chapter guys! But before you head on to the reading, let's go through some reviews first, ladies and gents!**_

 _ **Guest#2:Mr. Green10: I know...**_

 _ **Wargame-sama: Well, I hope you enjoy this one!**_

 _ **Yoga pratama: Thanks for your support, dude! I can't wait for the G1 Climax this year! I'm putting my money on either Okada, Tanahashi, or Ibushi!**_

 _ **autor godz: Saji will still be happy, dude... but there's a good reason why Momo will be with Issei. Why, you ask? Read the LN and you'll see that up until this point, Saji's eyes is still focused on Sona and there was no moment wherein he paid specific attention to Momo and Ruruko in a romantic sense. In this fic, expect Ruruko to still be with Saji but Momo is definitely going with Issei. If you don't like it, it's not my fault in any way.**_

 _ **L. B. N: What is your fanboy mode like?**_

 _ **Plasma Dragon 312: And your point is?**_

 _ **leader. dbz: Are you still alive? Here's the emergency team! I'm sorry for taking too long, bro!**_

 _ **Guest#1: Screw you for suggesting not to do Irina!**_

 _ **Anon-kun: Sitri sisters are the best, I agree! Severe weakness... do you mean 'fetish'?**_

 _ **kratos1991: Yes, I know that. I already have something planned for that cute fox loli!**_

 _ **Wagner: Not gonna argue on that...**_

 _ **majik7: You never say that in front of the others...**_

 _ **Neo Infinity: How dare you take me for another guy?! Nah, kidding. Anyway, Kunou is one of the most likely to join the harem, so you better rejoice.**_

 _ **Fenrir44: Better check the bottom notes to find out if I did add her, then!**_

 _ **LarryTheCableGuy123: Thank you for your support! I appreciate it!**_

 _ **anthony1245: Better read this chapter to find out, dude!**_

 _ **Guest#2: I already stated the order of the girls in the bottom notes; I don't watch much AGK, so I'm gonna have to decline that request of yours. I'm sorry, dude.**_

 _ **Valimesh: Thank you... you should join our discord server then!**_

 _ **The Storm Master 567: Yeah, I know... I hope you update soon, bro! I love your fics too much!**_

 _ **penguin11345: This one's for you then!**_

 _ **Misteriocero: Idiot. Harems are supposed to be big.**_

 _ **LordxSesshomaru: Heh. You're just waiting for Serafall to get it, aren't ya?...**_

 _ **TheLaughingStalkieTalkie: You think so? Well, thanks... I don't know what to say...**_

 _ **Lightningblade49: Well, how would he deal with it then? Better find out by reading through the whole chapter!**_

 _ **AZ23AJ: Here's a new update! Hope you enjoy it!**_

"Normal Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

 **[Ddraig Talking]**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DXD or any of its characters... (Word count: 24k words)**_

* * *

 **(Issei x Sona)**

As soon as he got out of the student council room, he kept on running. He didn't know where he would end up, but as long as he could get away from Sona, he would be able to calm down. Seeing Raynare again made him feel like that he wasn't wanted in the world; that nobody would be capable of loving him. He didn't really want to leave Sona confused like that, but he couldn't take it anymore and needed alone time to himself. It wasn't for less since Raynare, or perhaps known as Yuuma Amano, was his first girlfriend who back-stabbed him during their date by killing him afterwards. Issei truly loved her until the end, even going as far as not being able to finish her off when he had the chance.

'I'm sorry, Kaichou...' he thought to himself, looking behind him. 'I can't be with you or any other girl right now...'

Fate seemed to be having fun playing with him today when he heard familiar voices in front of him, which managed to stop him in his tracks.

Momo was surprised in seeing Issei at the hallway since she thought he was talking to Sona about something important. "Oh, Hyoudou-kun..." she said coolly before flashing a warm smile. "Have you finished talking with Kaichou?"

"Well, what did you and Kaichou talk about?" Meguri asked, placing her palms on her hips and giving him a knowing look.

Reya was concerned upon seeing the liquid that was flowing out of the corners of his eyes. "Hyoudou, were you crying?"

Her words seemed to create a wave a shock that flowed through them.

"Hyoudou-kun, did you get scolded by Kaichou?" asked Momo, a concerned look replacing her smile.

"No, why would he be scolded?" asked Yura, frowning at Momo's words. "He didn't do anything wrong for the past days."

"I agree with Tsubasa, Hyoudou didn't do anything bad, remember?" Meguri opposed. "He was with us for the past week! It's impossible for him to start trouble then!"

Reya looked at all of them with a serious expression. "Then why was Hyoudou crying? Just look!" she pointed towards Issei's face. "You could clearly see the tears on the side of his face!"

"Maybe he was being bullied by —"

One voice cut them all off, freezing them in their place.

"I'M SORRY!"

A brief period of silence followed afterwards.

The three girls could only stare at him with a dumbfounded look. Were they hearing him right?

It seemed to be a long time since any sound was formed.

Finally, Momo was the first to react.

"H-Hyoudou-kun... what's going on?"

Issei kept his head low, looking at the ground, not looking at any of them at all. "I can't be with any of you right now... I'm sorry..."

Before they knew it, he had already ran past them, and they could only stare at his retreating figure with a confused expression on their faces. Why was Issei acting like that? Did something happen to him? Perhaps he was stressed out? In fact, they had individual reactions on their faces; Momo was mostly confused with how the brown-haired pawn was acting out of himself. Reya was concerned over the fact that she noticed the tears that were flowing down the sides of his face. Meguri and Yura were like Momo, confused with how he acted. After a few seconds of simply staring at Issei running away from them, they started to look at each other with confused looks on their faces, before they decided on what they were going to do.

Only one person could possibly know the answer.

With that, the four second-year students took off for the Student Council room.

* * *

"Kaichou, can you tell me what happened between you and Hyoudou-kun?" asked Tsubaki with a neutral expression on her face. "I saw him walking out of this room, no, in fact, he was running out of here, looking scared for some reason. Did something bad happen?" Tsubaki was about to enter the room earlier with Ruruko, wanting to ask her King what remaining tasks they had to do for the remaining days before the festival. Speaking of the little brown-haired girl, she was just beside the Queen, with a curious look on her face. Like Tsubaki, she was intrigued with how Issei ran out of the Student Council room earlier, but she didn't know about the chess match that transpired between her leader and the Sekiryuutei.

Sona pushed her glasses back up, crossing her arms as a serious expression took over her face. "I was just about to ask him to cancel our commitment, but it looked like he wasn't listening to me at all... then all of a sudden, he stood up and began apologizing for beating me. He looked scared earlier, and it was strange to see a person like him get scared."

Ruruko decided that this was the perfect time to ask her leader what was going on. Ever since Issei became a temporary member of the student council, she was the only who didn't get to be around him that much, mostly because she was a first-year student, like Koneko and Ravel. Even so, she did appreciate him working hard to fulfill all the tasks that were assigned to him by Sona herself. "Kaichou, can I ask what's going on? What's happening between you and Hyoudou-senpai?"

The Sitri turned to her pawn and sighed slightly. "Ruruko... I almost forgot that you were there..." she breathed out, while resting her elbows on her desk. "Well, this secret of mine won't stay as a secret, anyway... listen to me very carefully, now. What I'm about to tell you will stay as a secret between us, okay?"

"What about Yura-senpai and the others, Kaichou? You're not going to tell them?"

The student council president could only drift her gaze to the side, thinking about what she should say. She sent a small glare towards Tsubaki, who only smiled embarrassingly in response. It was because of her queen that Meguri, Reya, Momo, and Yura knew about her defeat at the hands of Issei Hyoudou, which resulted in her getting dozens of text messages from her servants throughout the weekend, with the purpose of teasing her about her new and future husband. Surprisingly, she was indeed embarrassed with all those messages and she was thankful that nobody else other than her peerage knew about her loss against Issei.

But before she could give any response, the door sprang open, getting their attention.

Meguri was the first to speak up with a frown. "Kaichou! We saw Hyoudou crying! What happened between you two?!"

"Did he do something bad?" asked Yura curiously, overlooking the fact that the brown-haired boy was crying earlier.

"Was it something that you said, Kaichou?!" asked Reya with the same concerned look that she had on her face earlier.

The Sitri heiress looked dumbfounded for a few seconds at her servants all gathering in front of her before she sighed in defeat, resting her hand on her forehead while letting her elbows support herself on our desk, looking down. It took a few seconds for her to finally respond, taking her gaze towards all of her servants. "Well, it seems that everybody is now here... except for Saji..." she began. "Like what I have told Ruruko, this matter will stay between me and Hyoudou-kun. Nobody, especially Onee-sama, should find out about this, because we have no idea how she would take it. And I don't want to take even a small chance of her attacking Hyoudou-kun. Saji should not be included in this as well since he has nothing to do with it. Is that understood?"

* * *

Rias was resting peacefully in her chair in the club room, going through a new stash of contracts for her servants to be done. Naturally, she also saved some for her beloved pawn, Issei Hyoudou, since Saji would return by tomorrow, the last time she heard. This only meant that he would return to her arms and become a part of the Occult Research Club once again. Akeno was sitting at the nearby couch, reading a good book in peace. They had just finished all of their designated classes for the day, and were just waiting for the others to start working on their contracts.

Everything seemed to be quiet.

Until the doors suddenly opened.

Issei immediately ran inside the room, launching himself towards the couch, landing on his stomach, preventing his face from being seen. His sudden presence caught both bishoujous off guard, jumping slightly in shock. Rias' batch of contracts had flown into the air, scattering everywhere while Akeno had thrown her book somewhere behind her in shock.

"ISSEI/ISE-KUN!" they cried out in shock.

The Sekiryuutei tried his best to pretend not to hear his name being called, thinking it was Raynare's voice that did so. He covered both of his ears with his hands and closed his eyes, desperate to prevent the voices that crept in his mind.

 _"Would you die for me?"_

 _"Ise-kun! I love you! Let's defeat this devil together!"_

 _"If you want to blame someone, blame the God that put that Sacred Gear in you in the first place."_

"Issei, what's going on?!" shouted Rias, getting out of her chair and fleeing over to where Issei was, with Akeno doing the same thing. The red-haired king held him by his shoulders, forcing him to sit up on the couch with maintaining his balance. "Issei, is something wrong with you?!" Rias continued, seeing the look on his face.

He had a scared expression, his hair all messy, his eyes widened, and his lips trembling. However, he didn't look like he was in control of himself, because his attention was clearly not focused on either of the two girls in front of him. He looked out of himself, like he was in a trance of some sort. There was only one image occupying his mind, which was Raynare, in her Yuuma Amano form, in different situations.

 _Walking with him._

 _Holding hands with him._

 _Kissing him._

 _Killing him._

"Ise-kun, snap out of it!" Akeno roared, shaking him furiously many times, which managed to immediately erase all the horrible images that invaded his mind right there, finally drifting his attention back in reality. Issei took many deep breaths, regaining his normal sight, seeing his two beautiful seniors in front of him with a worried expression on each of their faces. He shook his head a few more times, wanting to know if Rias and Akeno were really the girls kneeling on the floor, looking at him.

"B-Buchou... A-Akeno-san..." he breathed out, still taking deep breaths, wiping his sweating face with one free hand. He looked around him; once he saw that he was in his old club room, he let out a deep sigh of relief, sinking back in his seat, before becoming the subject of an apparent interrogation. He clutched his chest to feel that his heart was beating so fast that it could jump out from his chest any second.

"Issei, what happened to you?!" asked Rias, worried that her servant might be suffering from some kind of sickness.

"Ise-kun, are you sick or something?" Akeno said without her usual teasing tone, meaning that she was serious.

Raynare had shown up in his mind again; this time, she was blowing him a kiss sexily which held a lot of lust in it, forcing him to shake his head furiously once more. He didn't answer the two girls immediately, closing his eyes to calm himself down, trying desperately to forget Raynare's horrible image in his mind. It took no more than ten seconds for him to finally answer, rubbing the top of his own head. His words clearly opposed what he felt, but he had no choice but to keep this to his own, because he didn't want to make everyone upset just for his own sake. This was his own problem, and _his_ alone.

"No... it's nothing... I'm fine..." he answered slowly, with his words causing Rias to narrow her eyes suspiciously.

"Issei, you know that I don't like seeing my servants being in a dilemma," she reminded him. "Just tell us the truth, and we can help you with whatever problem you have."

"Really, I'm fine..." he replied firmly. "I was... just... c-caught off guard with something scary that... Matsuda and Motohama showed me... that's it, I swear..." he lied, saying the first thing that he could possibly come up with at the moment.

His words didn't really cut through both Akeno and Rias' walls as they looked at each other in doubt, before turning to look at Issei once again. Did he really look scared earlier? Well, there was no doubt about that because he was covering his ears with his hands earlier; that would mean that he was trying his best not to hear something, which was akin to being scared of certain things like a banshee's scream or a werewolf's howl. Not only that, his eyes were nearly as wide as saucers that it meant he was afraid, accompanied by his trembling lips. If that wasn't enough to tell that he was scared, then they should've heard his rapidly beating heart to confirm it.

Rias was still doubtful; she didn't know whether to believe him or not. If he was really scared just by something that his two perverted friends showed him, it would have to be something that was _really_ scary. But the problem was that she didn't think that anything could possibly scare him, except for the high-class devils and other enemies and beasts that they haven't faced off against yet. Would Issei Hyoudou, the Sekiryuutei, be afraid of something that only humans can provide? Somehow, she doubted that that would be possible... especially when Issei was able to go toe-to-toe with Vali Lucifer, Riser Phenex, and Sairaorg Bael himself.

The door suddenly opened, Asia running inside quickly, followed by Irina and Xenovia; apparently, Kiba was also with them, but he didn't really run towards Issei like the three girls before him did.

Issei, Akeno, and Rias turned their heads towards the people that just ran in, with Asia lunging towards him, enveloping her arms around his neck, nearing tears. "Ise-san! Ise-san! We saw you running through the hallways while we were on our way to the bathroom! We tried calling your name to greet you a good morning, but you didn't stop to listen!" She then buried her face into his shirt-clad chest. "We were all worried about you that we decided to follow you! Yuuto-san saw us on the way and decided to follow too! Is something wrong? Please tell us! We can't bear the sight of seeing you sad!"

The boy shifted his attention from Asia to Irina, Xenovia, and Kiba, who all had worried looks on their faces. Looking down on the ground, he was deep in thought.

'They shouldn't be worried about me... this has nothing to do with Buchou or the others...' he thought to himself. 'I can deal with this myself... I shouldn't include them in my problem... Kaichou and the other student council members shouldn't be worried too... it was my fault in the first place... I acted out of myself... nobody should be blamed but be... I should just avoid them for as long as I can... besides, Saji is coming back tomorrow... they won't need me anymore. It's better if they know nothing about _Raynare_...' he flinched at the thought of his ex-girlfriend.

"Issei, please answer us!" shouted Rias out of impatience.

"L-Like I've said..." he began, becoming calmer in his tone. "I'm fine, there's nothing with me, guys..." he forced a smile on his face, which turned out to be fake. "Besides, why would something be wrong with me when I have all of you?" he finished, faking a laugh.

Nobody knew about his true feelings, anyway.

* * *

"So... you and Hyoudou-s-senpai..."

Ruruko was speechless; she couldn't be any more shocked with what her leader just explained to her.

The Sitri took a deep breath; she had already said this countless times, and she was only suppressing the blush that was threatening to win over her. "Yes, we are engaged," she plainly stated. "I can't deny it, no matter how much I want and try to. Since I have lost, whatever reason behind it, it still counts because it was never specified on what situation would a man have to win over me. It wasn't stated whether the man can cheat in order to win or something as ridiculous like myself getting drunk in the middle of a game. All that was agreed upon was my first loss against another man."

The atmosphere grew a bit thick inside the Student Council room with her words.

"Hyoudou was telling the truth, then..." said Yura, being the first one to finally react. "What do you plan on doing about it, Kaichou?"

Her own rook's words caused Sona to look at the floor.

Reya Kusaka wasn't going to take any chances and wanted to resolve this immediately so she could ask about why Issei looked like he was crying earlier. "Hmm... let me guess, you're going to try and talk him out of it, then?"

Sona once again returned to her serious nature. "I have already tried doing that earlier, Reya. Unfortunately, just when I was about to ask him if he would agree to cancel our commitment, he stood up and began apologizing to me for no particular reason before running out of the room as fast as he could." She crossed her arms afterwards, reminiscing to the scene earlier where Issei was with her inside the room. "I don't have the slightest idea on why he had acted like that earlier, though."

The red-haired knight named Tomoe Meguri slammed her fist on her palm in realization. "So that's why he was running away from us earlier!" she announced, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Before we came here, we came across Hyoudou and we were just greeting him but apparently, he wasn't listening to any of us at all... and then he just ran past us like a person fighting in a marathon."

The violet-eyed president looked down again. "I'm afraid so."

Reya took this chance to ask. "Then why was he crying?"

That one question seemed to be enough reason for Sona to take it more seriously, her head shooting up as if she had been caught red-handed, looking incredulously at her bishop with confusion all over her face.

"Beg your pardon?"

Tsubaki became curious as well. "What do you mean 'crying'?"

Gaining both the king and queen's attention won Reya everyone's own as well; she was now feeling a bit overwhelmed upon saying something that was maybe a bit too sensitive of a topic. In fact, she was too overwhelmed that another brief moment of silence took over the room, a small blush taking over her cheeks in embarrassment. She was just showing concern for the poor Sekiryuutei, wasn't she? Apparently, she was the only one who noticed his tears earlier, and it would be wrong of her to just let him be, right? Unbeknownst to her, it was not only concern.

Deep, deep, _deep_ down in her heart, it was because of something way more than just concern.

Sona broke the silence by deciding to remind her of the question at hand.

"Can you please explain why you can say that Hyoudou Issei-kun was shedding tears?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Clearing her throat and gulping slightly, she finally began to explain. "I-I noticed that his cheeks were a bit wet and... his eyes were slightly red... and his voice was a lot different than normal... his voice was trembling and he sounded like he was terrified of something... I can't point out what is the exact thing that's scaring him like that, but I can tell that it's not good because it made him shed tears..." she finished with a more confident tone, different from when she started her explanation with a nervous one.

Although confused to hell like with everybody else inside the room, Sona nodded.

"I see..."

Silence became dominate in the room's atmosphere once more.

Tsubaki became concerned that her leader might be caught inside an internal conflict with herself right now, seeing that Sona's look became a little _too_ serious, taking what Reya had stated straight to her very core.

"What do you plan to do, Kaichou?" she asked, hoping that her King would calm down somewhat.

Joining her hands together, she adjusted herself in her seat and placed her arms on top of her desk like a normal schoolgirl on her first day in school. "Hyoudou Issei-kun," she began in a calm tone. "Although he is not a permanent member of the student council, he is still considered one of us, correct?"

Everyone nodded as a response.

"Then we must do what is right. As fellow devils, we should help him. Something snapped inside Hyoudou-kun's mind earlier, which made him act like how Reya and I had described it. Neither of us have any idea what it might be, but we must find out what's behind it."

A serious expression took over the long-haired queen.

"Kaichou, what are you suggesting?"

Sona's voice took a more concerned route, her look softening as if she was showing sympathy.

"We work together to find out what's going on with him. If what Reya says about him crying earlier is true, then something is definitely wrong with him. Be it some kind of phobia, personal issue, or something else, we must find out what it is and help him deal with it all throughout. As much as it embarrasses me to say it," she paused for a bit to control her blushing face. "As his fiancee, I must do what is right and help him; he's a better man than others I've met and played against."

Loud giggles of mischief escaped from Meguri, Momo, and Reya's mouths each, making Sona send a quick glare at the three of them.

Ruruko was curious, beginning to speak for the first time in minutes. "Kaichou, why not just tell his King, Rias Gremory, about it? I'm sure she won't hesitate to help Hyoudou-senpai. And once he becomes better, you can then break off your engagement with him, then."

The Sitri heiress turned her attention to her brown-haired pawn. "As of now, this is more than just breaking off my commitment. It's about helping a person who has helped us without question when we needed help. Rias doesn't need to be informed, because the problem might become bigger instead of resolving it. We will deal with this on our own, it's our turn to help Hyoudou-kun with his problem."

Nobody answered; rather, they just stared at her.

She smirked slightly. "I won't force any of you to help me on this, as I aim to do this without hesitation. The reason why though, is because Hyoudou-kun has never complained about any task I gave him, no matter how hard it is, like how Saji does. It's my responsibility to help him with his problem as the student council president, his fiancee, a fellow devil, and a friend."

All of her servants looked down on the floor, with only one person in their minds. Sona was right, Issei had been helping them without asking for anything in return, not even a simple word of gratitude. He seemed like a robot programmed with one instruction, which was to help them in any way he can. Actually, he did more than that. He did his best to make sure that he won't disappoint them by suppressing any perverted thoughts or activities that he imagined or thought of doing, which resulted in them not getting any complaint about him for the whole week before. If they had to admit, it was almost as if they were working with Saji again, but it was a different person. Issei had some similarities with their comrade, but their differences stood out, making them completely different from each other.

Now, it was shown that _he_ was the one who needed help.

Would they help?

The answer came in the form of a brunette.

"I'll help, Kaichou!" Reya exclaimed, raising her arm high up into the air. "Hyoudou's always there to help us, like you said! Now it's our turn to help him with his problem! And..." she paused in her words, turning her gaze to the side as a slight blush dusted her cheeks, remembering the time when Issei had been there to stop her from falling off a stepladder. "I still owe him for happened back then... when we..." she stopped herself right there, shaking her head in order to prevent embarrassing her own self. "Anyway, what I'm saying is that he's a friend, and I should help a friend in need."

It continued after that.

Tsubaki pushed her glasses up, flashing a small smile. "You can count on my help as well, Kaichou..." she stated. "Hyoudou-kun has proven himself to be more than just a pervert in just a matter of days. In fact, I was starting to consider to teach him proper manners on how to act around women in a more civil way so that he wouldn't get beaten down instead. He needs all the help he can get, and I will be glad to help him."

Sona smiled at her queen, delighted that she thought about somebody else in the Occult Research Club that wasn't named 'Kiba'.

"Me too!" said Meguri in her cheerful tone, a huge smile appearing on her face. "Hyoudou is not as bad as he seems and he already proved it! I'm starting to like it whenever he's around and it's always fun whenever me and Tsubasa get to work with him. It's time to help him when he needs us the most, Kaichou."

Yura smiled as well. "I agree with Meguri... Hyoudou never hesitated to help us when Genshirou-kun wasn't there," she said. "We should help him in as the least we could do for everything that he has done for us. I volunteer to help him as well."

Momo sighed in defeat after seeing all the others state their resolves. "Well, Hyoudou-kun's an interesting guy... he may be a pervert, but he's also hardworking and kind like Gen-chan..." she admitted. "I admit... he's grown out on me, and it feels weird not seeing him like we used to, even though he's not really one of us. So because of that," she paused for a bit, before a smile appeared on her face as she thought of Issei, and unknown to her, a blush appeared on her face. "I want to help bring the old him back!"

Seeing everyone else agree to help Sona with this issue, Ruruko groaned.

"Fine, I'll help too..." she grumbled, turning her gaze to the side. "He's changed so much... he's not acting like a pervert anymore. He's like Saji-senpai when he works hard and talks to us..." She then smiled, turning her gaze back in front. "And I won't deny that he looks strange without a smile on his face."

Seeing her servants all agree with what she wants to do and how they were willing to help one Issei Hyoudou, Sona smiled in a genuine way. "It's settled, then... tomorrow, we'll start asking Hyoudou-kun on what is bothering him but listen closely," she explained, with everyone listening intently. "But instead of asking him altogether, do it one by one in because it won't be surprising if he rejects our advances. Don't go straight to the point, as he might become suspicious of what we intend to do and avoid us completely if he does. We only need to find out why he acted strange all of a sudden while talking to me, and then we can start to discuss how to help him deal with whatever problem it will be. Is that clear?

"Yes, Kaichou!" they sang in unison.

She smiled once again, grateful that she had the support of some of the closest people to her in her life. She wouldn't admit it, but she felt responsible for Issei suddenly acting out of himself earlier; since her servants would say otherwise in any case that she told them, she kept that fact to herself. And since she felt responsible, she knew that she had to help him. He never complained about how hard a task was given to him, and she started to understand what Rias was talking about regarding Issei's hardworking, kind, and compassionate nature. Apparently, he was indeed more than just a pervert and has proven himself to be worthy of multiple lovers, as shown by how the ORC act towards him.

She thought it would be easy, but it wasn't like that.

It didn't end well for them.

* * *

And so the week went on, but not in the way that Sona Sitri had hoped it would be.

It turned out that Issei Hyoudou was smarter than they thought he was.

Indeed, just the day after she told her servants her plan, they went on with it without any hesitation the next day. Meguri took the pleasure of asking him first, hoping that with her cheerful nature, she'd be able to figure out his problem and she could inform the others about it. Unfortunately, it had gone through different that what she hoped, with him gently rejecting any of her advances with excuses that involved the Occult Research Club and the fact that his work with the student council was over. He had also stated that they still remain friends despite that fact, but his 'club needs him more than him talking with a student council member as a friend'. While disappointed that she didn't accomplish anything in her original objective, she was happy that he didn't 'change', still remaining the happy-go-lucky guy that she knew him as. Meguri was also glad that he still considered her a friend as well as the others despite him being back in the ORC, but that didn't change the fact that she didn't know about his problem.

Saji had also returned from his week-long illness, walking into the school with Ruruko and Momo by his side. Some girls rejoiced over him returning so that he will retake his place in the student council, and thus eliminate Issei from their organization. Most of the boys of the school did not really care except for a few haters that see him as a 'blackmailer' of the student council. Instead of going straight to the Student Council room immediately though, he went to Issei Hyoudou at the ORC club room to reach out his hand as a sign of thanks, grateful that he looked after Sona and the others while he was gone and because of the fact that he did his job right, as he heard particular praises both Momo and Ruruko as they went to school.

Issei accepted the handshake with no hesitation whatsoever, saying that he was honored to be a part of the student council. Sadly, the two girls with Saji weren't able to ask anything about the brown-haired pawn's mysterious problem, much because they couldn't risk Saji getting curious about it and because they didn't want to do it in front of Rias, Akeno, and Kiba. After showing his gratitude towards Issei, Saji headed for the Student Council room, where he was greeted by all of his friends as well as Sona herself, stating that she was glad that her pawn was 'back in action'.

That little reunion did nothing to stop the girls of the SC in their mission, which was to figure out what was behind Issei's strange personality the day before. During lunch, Yura attempted to invite him over to eat with her, Meguri, Reya, and Momo like she did back then; not only was she disappointed that he gently declined the offer, the blue-haired rook was also a bit jealous at seeing him eat with the Church Trio and Aika instead. When she returned to their table, words could not express how disappointed they were at him avoiding to talk with them intentionally, and they didn't even know why.

It didn't stop there actually.

Reya tried to talk to him with Momo personally outside of his classroom, asking that if ever that he felt depressed or scared, the student council would always open its doors for him in response. He stated that he was happy over that fact, but both bishops could point out that he was obviously not listening to any word that they said and was just waiting for them to finish. They expressed their disappointment by not participating actively in their next class, something that caused Sona to give them a light scolding. On that same day, Tsubaki tried to look like she was going to thank him for all his hard work and asked if he could spare time and say a proper goodbye to the others, to which he responded negatively in a serene way, making the long-haired queen curse out loudly when he was gone, trying to think of another way to get his attention now.

Lastly, Ruruko showed up in front of him before he could venture home, saying thanks in a personal way since she wasn't able to work that much with him the week prior to this one. Luckily, Issei had listened for a while but when she tried to take things even further and ask indirectly about what was bothering him, he excused himself by saying that he needed to get home early and be on proper time for dinner, making the young pawn pout in disappointment at not being able to do anything.

All in all, the first day was a failure.

But that didn't stop them.

The following day, Sona had tried to figure it out herself after seeing her servants all fail in their objective yesterday. She made it look like she was taking a tour around the school, noting if classrooms were kept tidy and dust-free at a regular basis. When she stopped by class 2-A, which was Issei's room, she made sure to approach him to say her thanks for helping the student council out when they needed it, and he openly welcomed it. Before she could ask anything about his 'problem' though, she remembered that Irina, Xenovia, and Asia were also there and might become suspicious of what she'll try to ask, leading to her aborting her objective there and leaving.

It continued for the remaining days of the week with Sona coming up with different tactics and strategies on how they would try to approach him and gain his trust before telling them whatever problem he's having but in every attempt they make at doing it, it always had the same outcome. They have tried gaining his attention using any means necessary, including a time during Thursday when they tried to bring out his perversion so that he would be called to the student council afterwards, where they would finally have a talk with him. Suggested by Momo, the plan was to talk to the Kendo club and tell them that the regional tournaments in Kendo would start in two weeks, which would require even more training; which, in turn, would make them even sweatier than before that it would require even more times that they would have to shower.

Although Sona was uncomfortable with doing it because of its indecency, she had no choice to do so if she ever wanted to find out what was behind Issei's problem. She felt bad for the Kendo club if she had to be honest. But when Issei had passed by the Kendo club room while hearing the girls changing, Sona and her peerage were absolutely taken aback when they saw that the Sekiryuutei didn't even turn his head to look at the door to the club room and just continued on walking with Asia. Did Issei completely forget about his perverted self? Had he moved on? Or is he avoiding any attempt that they try to make in talking to him?

While happy over the assumption that he was no longer a pervert, they had forgotten that it was their original plan to bring out his inner desires so that they would be able to confront him; even if he will get called to their office, he won't really be in trouble because they wanted to talk to Issei himself without anything bothering them. Seeing him just ignore the Kendo club was like him ending whatever relationship he had with the student council; at least, that's what Sona felt. She felt that he had caught on to what they were trying to do, and just avoided it to prevent himself from seeing her or anyone from the student council.

This didn't mean they would give up, though.

Their efforts continued in the span of three days; that it reached the point wherein they temporarily held back any kind of task that involved the upcoming school festival, which was going to be held for the next week. They have been totally focused in trying to figure out his 'problem' that they tried everything they could to either get him in trouble on purpose or just have a simple but meaningful talk with him. Sona felt bad once again that they had stooped to this level to butt into his personal life, but she had to do it not only for her sake, but for his own, too. Like what she said, this was way more than breaking off her engagement, it was also about saving him from whatever trauma he was experiencing. The others, including Tsubaki surprisingly, didn't care about their positions at all and did whatever they could to try and talk to him, but he would just politely decline every one of them, like he did quite often since they first started.

On the other hand, for his part, avoiding those situations wherein the student council would try to make him a pervert once again quickly spread like wildfire once more throughout the entire school, saying that 'Hyoudou Issei is no longer the perverted beast'. Many girls couldn't believe it, especially the Kendo club, leading to some continuing to treat him like the perverted man that he used to be. Katase was the lead behind this, still being stubborn to what was being shown in real life. Murayama didn't participate in the 'Anti-Hyoudou' cause that her friend had created, wanting to give it a chance. If Issei had really changed, it would be a miracle for everyone, then.

Issei spent the most of his time catching up with the Occult Research Club, much to the joy of the girls, including Rossweisse and Ravel. Rias was the most overjoyed out of them all, much because her beloved pawn was back with them. When she asked him about how his time with the student council went through though, he simply answered that he had fun and enjoyed it, although not as much as he enjoyed being with them. The Gremory detected a slight tone of lying in his voice, but she simply shook it off in favor of the love of her life returning to her arms. Although that little reunion turned into complete chaos when the Sekiryuutei once again became the target of every girl there, claiming him for themselves by smothering his face into their chests. Shockingly, Ravel had joined in after hearing Koneko's remark which seemed to be the final straw for her.

 _"You'll never get a man... Yakitori," Koneko said in her usual tone before she lunged for the other girls, joining in the 'fight'._

 _Ravel groaned. "That's it! That's the last straw!" she cried, taking her upper blouse of with anger in her veins. "Never get a man, huh? Well I'm about to show you, kitty-cat..." Her blouse had come off, showing her breasts that looked similar to Koneko's, but they were fitting for her size. "I can get a man!" she shouted with a blush on her face, jumping towards the large pile of women on top of a defenseless Issei._

So this time, it was just Rossweisse who held herself back, feeling jealousy at all of the women trying to have Issei for themselves. She held a hand over her beating heart, and just turned away to suppress any internal desires that she thought of. But it wasn't that easy, especially when she could hear all of them fighting over one man. It made the former Valkyrie to feel that she was left behind, and that nobody would ever come back for her. Although that particular sadness didn't last any longer, after seeing that Issei had somehow sneaked out of everyone's grasps, leading to the girls' shock. After telling them to put their clothes back on again, which was definitely strange since he wouldn't really mind, he stated that he wanted to help the ORC in whatever they were planning to do for the school festival, bringing smiles to everyone's faces.

Everything was well for them; Issei had returned, they were as wild as ever, and they had all the help they need for the cafe that they were planning to do for the festival.

* * *

It was a typical Friday morning for Saji Genshirou, although a certain something was bothering him non-stop throughout the week during which he returned.

He noticed that his leader and the other members of the student council had their eyes set on Issei Hyoudou, which greatly confused him because of the upcoming event. Were they really focusing on the Sekiryuutei despite knowing that the school festival was only three days away? Was he more important than that annual event? He didn't want to question anybody of his suspicions, so he decided to do some investigating of his own. That day, Sona gave him another task to do which involved lifting equipment from the tennis court to the Student Council room, just like how it has been for the past days, which he made sure to complete in no time at all. While the Sitri heiress was sure that Saji would have no idea behind what they

Saji first noticed it after he seeing Momo and Reya being outside of Issei's classroom more often than he had pointed out since Tuesday. During that time, they were trying to talk to Issei about something, but he just politely declined them, walking back into the room, leaving them disappointed. And so after that, Saji became curious over what could the bishops want with someone from another club. He continued on watching them from a distance, watching the same outcome happen every time they try to talk to the brown-haired boy. In fact, it wasn't just Momo and Reya, everyone was included, even Sona. Seeing his King get involved triggered something in him that made him determined to find out what was wrong with Issei. Sona's face showed genuine sadness that time that Saji could just beat up his rival for not confronting the student council members like a real man. However, he knew that there were certain points of it that he didn't understand.

Why was he avoiding his friends and his leader? Why would Issei do something as preposterous as that? Has he gone out of his mind?

Knowing that Sona will most likely not allow him to do this, he had no choice if he wanted to know what was going on with Issei. After he had gone through his work filled with heavy lifting, he rushed towards the cafeteria since it was lunchtime, so the chances of Issei Hyoudou being there would be high. He made sure not to go to the office first, otherwise he would miss his one chance.

'If he's avoiding Kaichou and the others,' the blonde pawn thought to himself, running as fast as he could. 'Then it's possible he'll prevent talking to me too... but this is my only chance. I don't want to see Kaichou with a sad face like that again...' An image of Sona's saddened expression showed in his mind. 'Hyoudou better have a good reason for avoiding them like the plague, though... I'm gonna kick his ass if he gives me some lame-ass reason...'

As soon as he reached the cafeteria, just like he had hoped, Issei was sitting with the Church Trio with Aika as well, laughing like they were kids going on a camping adventure. Saji noticed Momo, Reya, Yura, and Meguri at their usual table but the usual aura of seriousness nor cheerfulness was not with them. 'Him avoiding Kusaka-san and the others hit them that hard?' he asked himself, noticing the depressed expressions on his friends' faces. 'That's it... I'm going to find out about this...' he swore, walking over towards the table where Issei was.

"Hyoudou," he called out, standing about 3 feet away from the table where his rival was. Issei, who was having a peaceful day so far because no one from the student council has approached him yet, immediately turned his attention to whoever was calling him. Seeing Saji made him breathe out a sigh of relief, a bit grateful that it wasn't Sona, Tsubaki, or any other girl from the student council. Since Saji wasn't with them when his trauma had triggered, he wouldn't ignore Saji like what he did to Sona and the others. In truth, Issei never really wanted to act indirectly cold towards them, but he _had_ to. Raynare was back in his life, and it was slowly eating his sanity as long as he would be near his _fiancee_.

That one word changed everything.

Excusing himself in front of Xenovia, Irina, Asia, and Aika, he walked towards the Vritra carrier with a calm look. "Saji!" he exclaimed with a huge grin, but the latter stayed neutral. "What's up? Come to eat lunch as well?"

"Can you come with me for a second?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I need to talk to you about something."

Issei looked surprised for a moment, taking what Saji said to his mind. Did the blonde pawn have something planned in mind? Or was he being serious about a real situation? Either way, Issei shrugged his shoulders before he spoke once more. "Sure, I can spare a few minutes..." he threw a glance at his friends at the table where he was eating earlier. "Just let me tell them at least?"

Saji nodded.

As he watched Issei say a temporary farewell to the four girls at the table, Saji glanced at the table where Momo, Reya, and the two others were. He was glad that they still haven't noticed that he was about to get some information from Issei himself, something which none of them have been able to do for the past days. Genshirou was hoping that Hyoudou would reply in a civil way, with the latter finally giving him the answer that Sona wanted to get. Since he was a carrier of a dragon, it was natural that his senses would become heightened, leading to him figuring out that Sona and the others were trying to find out the truth behind Issei's strange behavior last Monday. Whilst he didn't have the slightest idea on how the Sekiryuutei had reacted, he only cared about getting an answer straight from Hyoudou's mouth.

After Issei had finished in telling them he'll be off, he returned in front of Saji, where the latter made a 'follow me' gesture with his fingers.

"Come with me."

The Sekiryuutei just followed his friend/rival out the cafeteria, but not before taking a glance at Yura, Meguri, Momo, and Reya. His face turned into a frown for a few seconds, feeling guilty for having to ignore them in order to keep them out of his personal problem. If he could, he would've rushed over to them and start apologizing since he considered the entire student council as friends, even Sona. Too bad that he wasn't able to keep a good glimpse at them when he found himself outside of the cafeteria, heading to the locker area of the school. Finally, they stopped at a spot where there weren't any students around to see them, with Saji staring at his friend with his neutral look earlier.

"So why are we here?" Issei asked, letting his eyes roam around the area.

Saji sighed and looked down. "As much as I want to punch you right now, Kaichou would kill me for it..." He looked up at Issei again. "I just want you to answer one question... that's it."

The brunette had a bad feeling about what was about to come, but he braced himself for it.

"W-What is it, Saji?"

"What is _going on_ with you?"

That one question seemed to be enough for Issei's walls to completely break down. He knew from that instant when Saji asked him, there would be no escape for him. He had no idea how the blonde pawn found out about it, since he wasn't there during Monday, where this whole issue had started in the first place; yet all that he could do was lay his head low and keep his eyes fixed on the ground. He knew how much Saji cared for Sona, and now that he knew that he has been ignoring the Sitri made Issei glad that he wasn't punched away yet.

"You know, don't you?" he asked, pausing a bit before speaking immediately without even giving Saji time to answer. "How?"

"Don't forget that I'm a carrier of a dragon as well."

Issei leaned on the locker beside him, looking up. "All right, I give up..." he sighed in defeat. "But listen to me, Saji... I didn't want to avoid Kaichou, Tsubaki-san, Kusaka-san and the others like they were the plague... they never deserved it. It's my fault from the beginning and that's why I just ignored them at every turn... it's because I didn't want any of them to become caught with my problem."

For the first time, Genshirou's face went from serious to a curious look, frowning slightly at the Sekiryuutei. "Wait, what do you mean? It's your fault from the beginning? What the heck did you do anyway?"

"I'm sorry, Saji... just tell Kaichou and the others that I'm sorry..." he turned on his heel and prepared to walk away but Saji's voice stopped him momentarily.

A sudden glare appeared on his face. "Hey, you didn't answer the question! What the heck are you saying sorry for?! What did you do?! How is it your fault?!" he blurted out, severely confused with how Issei was acting.

"Saji... all I can say is that I'm scared... I'm scared of girls telling me how they really feel..." he muttered, walking away completely, leaving a completely confused Saji who wasn't able to stop him in his tracks nor say anything because he was speechless.

Issei Hyoudou was afraid of girls? That'll be the day! How could he be afraid of girls? He was surrounded by them 24/7 and those girls openly declare their affections for him at every turn. Hell, he may have even gained the affections of the entire girl population of the school if his growing reputation solidified itself. But it's not impossible, right? If that was the case, then there must be a reason behind it; however, there wasn't anything to say when Genshirou was snapped out of his shock. Issei was already gone from his sight and he made no move to look for him nor to react to what Hyoudou said to him. All he could do was head back to the student council office slowly, remembering his rival's words and repeating them over and over in his mind.

* * *

Sona was sitting in her office, apparently conflicted from the failure that her peerage has been receiving so far. Until now, they still haven't gotten an idea on what might be the issue with Issei Hyoudou and they couldn't even get any ideas, much because he would try to avoid them at every turn or politely decline every attempt they make in asking him. She was nearly out of ideas on how to get the Sekiryuutei to open up to them, where she even had to rely on his perverted personality just to confront him about the strange issue behind his weird self days ago.

She was stressed out; she couldn't believe that Issei was smarter than she thought he was, that he even prevented doing any form of perverted act just to get away from her and the others. It was quite amazing that the Sitri still managed to keep this a secret from Rias although she was tempted to tell the crimson-haired princess many times just to get an idea of what could be bothering Hyoudou and his mind.

Sona would never admit it, but she felt sad.

It wasn't only her, because the rest of the same way, apparently. They think that Issei was trying to cut off all his connections with them and that he didn't want anything to do with them now, leading to most of the members, especially Yura and Reya, taking it hard and lowering down their morale in working. This event angered Sona to some extent, but realized that there was nothing she could do, as she felt hurt as well. Only Saji still had the energy and life that the student council used to have, because the other girls can be considered dead in terms of working.

'Why am I saddened by this?' she asked herself, feeling a jolt of pain in her chest. She didn't know it, but like the rest of her peerage, she felt hurt at the thought that Issei never wanted to be connected to them in any way ever again. The girl had gotten used to his company ever since she asked Rias to lend him to her that she even saw him as her own pawn alongside Saji. Right now, she had completely forgotten her goal to break off her engagement and her goal now was just to bring the old Issei Hyoudou back, the one that laughed while working, the one that treated her and the other SC members like family, and her future hus —!"

Woah, wait! That's going to far, isn't it? To say future husband was like saying yes to her sister's yuri attempts at the moment. Even if Issei was really going to be her husband one day, she had to make sure that he fitted her standards. The most recognizable trait he must have was intelligence, but he could hardly be called intelligent, right? She did lost to him in chess, so he had the choice on whether to marry her or not, and even she knew that he would never pursue after her if she didn't want him to. However, it wouldn't hurt to imagine it right?

What would her life be if Issei was her husband?

That was a question for another time.

Saji walked into the room with the same conflicted look that she had on her face. This was the first time she saw him since she had given him the task of carrying some equipment all the way towards the office. Right now he wasn't carrying anything, which only meant that he was done with the task. But it's strange. Why did he look like that? Did something happen? Was he going through a dilemma of some sort?

As a King, she decided to fulfill her responsibility and thus, cleared her throat to begin. "Saji, where have you been? And why do you have that look on your face?" Much to her shock, her pawn simply ignored her and was heading for one of the different sections of the office. "Saji, answer me," she said in the most serious tone that she could muster. "What is going on with you?"

With those words, the Vritra carrier stopped and turned to look at his leader, the conflicted expression not leaving his face. "Kaichou... why is Hyoudou afraid of girls?"

The violet-eyed girl wasn't sure if she heard him right. "What?"

"He told me... that he was afraid... he was afraid of girls confessing what they feel towards him... did something bad happen while I was gone?"

Her eyes widened.

"You talked with Hyoudou-kun?" she asked with astonishment. In reality, she would wonder how did her pawn managed to even get a minute of free time from Issei or even why did Saji talk to him, since he wasn't present when the root of all this had started. In fact, she only cared about getting some answers in whatever way possible. She didn't even bother asking if Saji knew about her issue regarding Issei, which was something that was really strange for someone as strict as her. "Did you get anything from him? An answer or perhaps a problem of his?" she asked with the same tone, trying not to be obvious at the same time.

"I asked him... why the hell was he ignoring you... Tsubaki-san, Kusaka-san, Yura-san... and the others... ever since I came back, all of you seemed to be trying hard to get his attention, but he didn't give a shit..." he paused after that, thinking if Sona was going to punish him for using such inappropriate words. After a few seconds without the Sitri even making a move, he continued. "He said that he was afraid of girls who were confessing their feelings for him... what does that even mean, Kaichou?" he looked at his leader with a confused look.

Finally.

She got a response from Issei himself.

But she had to deal with something first before she would do anything.

Pushing her glasses back up, she put on her emotionless mask, looking concerned as well. "Well, it looks like you've figured it out by yourself, then..." she began. "I am not angry that you found out about this issue, Saji, so you don't have to worry. As for Hyoudou-kun, I will see what I can do. For now, just return to your classroom and finish your classes... I'll try to think of what we could do regarding this particular situation, as it has been going on for a few days now, and it will be worse if it becomes even longer than that."

Too conflicted with what has happened between him and Issei, Saji made no attempt to disobey and simply nodded. "I understand, Kaichou..." he spoke, before walking out of the room.

And now, she was on her own.

'Finally... now let's get down to business,' she thought, leaning more on the desk, thinking about Saji's words. 'Hyoudou-kun's afraid of girls confessing to him... what could that mean? Is it literal? If that was the case, then this should've happened long ago because Rias loves him! In fact, everyone in the Occult Research Club does! Wait, it must have meant something else... it could be a one-on-one confession. But how did that happen while he was with us?! We were all civil towards him and I don't see anyone in my peerage ever giving him romantic glances! This _phobia_ of the sort... how did it start? What happened?'

And then it hit her.

The memory of her explaining that Issei and her were engaged.

'Wait, how can that be a confession?! I don't even like him!' she denied in her mind, her face burning into several shades of red. 'Wait, perhaps I was right that time... maybe he wasn't listening to me at all...' she turned around in her seat, looking out of the window. 'Maybe as soon as he heard the word 'engaged', it triggered him. Well, getting engaged to someone obviously means that both parties feel something deep for one another... it must have went immediately to his head and he thought that I wanted him to be his wife. Yes, that seems to be the most logical reason...'

Her gaze turned to the floor.

'But even if I've figured out what event triggered his sudden shock... there must be a root cause of it. That trauma won't trigger unless it came from something, but what could it be? Come on, think... this issue needs to be dealt with as soon as possible...'

She didn't know it, but it already has been a full hour since she was thinking of something that could possibly cause his fear of 'girls confessing towards him'. It was only when she noticed the school bell was ringing loudly all throughout the halls of the school, that it could be heard all the way to the office where she was. Her attention turned towards the clock on the wall, and saw that it was 1:32 in the afternoon. She sighed deeply, sinking back in her chair in frustration. She wasn't able to think of a possible reason on why Issei was afraid of girls; up until this point, Issei has shown no signs of fear when he was around Rias, Akeno, Asia, Irina, Koneko, and Xenovia. If things could show it, those six girls were the closest to Issei yet he was never afraid around them.

It made Sona feel like she was the biggest idiot in the world. She slammed her own palm against her face out of anger.

'Why is this so hard to figure out?!' she ranted in her mind. 'Where could that fear of his come from? It must have developed somewhere... it's delusional for him to suddenly act like that in front of me... was he just lying to Saji about it? If he was, then Saji would have gotten the truth from him, either way...' She slowly stood up from her seat and began her walk towards the door, remembering that she had to meet her peerage at the tennis court to finish the preparations on that area.

'Oh well, I have the rest of the day to figure this out... I need to know where his trauma began in the first place... it must have a source of some sort... I can't give up now.' She lightly clenched her fists. 'I must do this... not only for Hyoudou-kun... but also for Tsubaki and the others... and certainly for Rias, Akeno, and the Occult Research Club since they have feelings for him...' A slight smirk curled up in her lips, adjusting her glasses and brushing some of her rogue hair strands to the side. 'What's the worst thing that could happen?'

The worst thing to happen was failure in her words.

And that was what happened.

* * *

Sona didn't have her normal neutral expression as she walked towards her home the following day, which was Friday. Instead, it was replaced by a look of severe displease; she had never been more frustrated in her entire life. Yesterday and the day throughout, she was still unable to find out the truth about Issei's trauma. If she was on the edge of a cliff right now, she would scream out how much of an idiot she has been for feeling that she could bring the Sekiryuutei back to his old self.

And it was totally unlike her to do something like that.

The cold-as-ice president of the student council becoming vulnerable at the expense of a boy's problems?

It was like she wasn't cold-as-ice in the first place.

As a devil, she had selfish intentions in her like with Rias. Ever since she found out about Saji that Issei was afraid of girls, she was confident that she could find out the real reason why he was like that in the first place that she didn't even tell any of her other servants about what she had found out; not even Tsubaki, and she was her queen. She spent the rest of the day before trying to solve the problem on her own since she was confident in her own intelligence. But so far as that day ended, the closest hypothesis that she could come up with was that Issei Hyoudou felt social anxiety around a new environment, which was the student council.

But it looked like that that guess was pointless, because when she tried trying to act 'nicer' towards him to try and cure him of it, but like the other countless attempts that the SC did to try and help him, Issei had rejected it with a smile on his face.

 _"Kaichou, you look funny if you try to act different," his tone hid melancholy, something which was unknown to her. "Please don't change... you're better with your strict personality..."_

Sona was left speechless after his words; she didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or frustrated that time. Giving her one last smile of regret, Issei had went back to his seat, prompting Sona to finally leave class 2-A. She didn't leave her office for the rest of the day, thinking that she had lost her last chance at trying to get him back to his old self. She didn't bother leaving the Student Council room since then, and when her servants had came, asking her for her orders on the last acts of preparations until the festival. She didn't bother turning around in her seat, just telling them what she wanted them to do without turning her gaze off the window.

While she was sitting on her chair, sulking internally, the other girls still did try their best to get Issei back to his old self, to no avail; as Issei still gave them the same look he's been giving them ever since. Reya had been brought to tears after her attempt, thinking that Issei never wanted to be friends with them again. Momo and Meguri were distracted during their classes, not having the determination to go through school after they were once again denied. Saji did his best to cheer them all up, but all of the girls gave in to their emotions and the whole Sitri group felt vulnerable, for what seemed like the first time in the school's history.

Overall, the student council didn't feel like they could lead the school in the nearing festival, as they were caught up in a personal problem that involved all of them. In truth, this shouldn't even result in them getting depressed because Issei was just a temporary member of the student council!

To think that his influence would be up to this point that it caused them to be this way...

* * *

'Why am I so affected by this?' she asked herself, feeling a jolt of pain in her chest once again. This was the second time that she felt something when she thought of Issei and got hurt on the inside. 'It's not like he's an important person to me...'

Her pathway back towards her home was not far, she had just made it past the first crossroads near the cafe; not knowing that she was passing by the city's local cemetery. She was thinking about Issei ever since she had left the school, mostly sad thoughts, which is why she was so confused right now. Why was she so affected, including the time earlier at the school. Never before had she felt so defeated, so embarrassed, and so frustrated... she also felt bad for her own servants, who were affected a bit _too_ much.

If only she didn't lose to Issei... if only she hadn't been too reckless... then this wouldn't have happened.

Her heart sank at that.

'Why am I thinking of him too much?!' she shouted internally, keeping her head low. Ever since she lost to the Sekiryuutei at her own preferred game, she has been thinking of him at almost every point; whether she liked it or not, he had gotten her attention. Was it in a bad way or a good way though? It almost seemed like she was as clingy as a schoolgirl to her crush. Like she was having a silly attraction towards a popular kid. She always thought of him since then; it wasn't just because she wanted to break off her engagement, it was something more...

Two voices brought her back to reality, making her snap out of her senses.

"Hey, isn't he standing there for too long?"

"Yeah, I saw him there before I went shopping, he's still there until now..."

Curious about what the two girls that just passed by her were talking about, Sona turned her head to different directions to see who was the person they were talking about. Her eyes widened and at the same time, her face had evolved into a frown. Issei Hyoudou was inside the cemetery, standing in front of a random gravestone, looking at who-knows-what. And almost immediately, questions began to be born in her mind. Why was he there? Who was he visiting? Other than those, she also had countless other questions in her head, which included the one about his trauma.

Slowly, her legs began to take her inside that place, not caring about anything else at the moment.

She didn't have her serious expression upon reaching him, and it could be said that she was like a completely different person. For now, she wasn't Sona Sitri, the heiress of the Sitri clan nor was she the strict iron president of the student council.

For now, she was just Sona...

She stood behind him, narrowing her eyes at him as if he was an enemy. He still didn't know that she was there, as she haven't made any noise except for her footsteps, which were too quiet to even notice. She began to speak in a low but menacing tone, showing her seriousness.

"Do you think that this is some kind of game to you?" her tone hid a tinge of anger as well as regret. "When are you going to _stop_? Huh? When are you going to stop this drama show you're putting up?" This was the first time that she has spoke like this, her emotions were as free as the air travelling all around them. "Everybody in my peerage is affected badly and all of them are feeling down, and it's all because of _you_..."

Upon hearing her words, Issei had slowly turned his head around just for a bit, his face not clearly seen from the side. "Kaichou... you live around here?" he asked slowly, his tone being quite shallow and also showed a tinge of regret underneath.

"Don't _avoid_ my question," she growled, glaring daggers at him. "You think you can just play with our emotions like this? Don't you care about the others? Reya and Momo have lost their usual energetic personalities whenever they work... Meguri and Yura don't usually smile anymore... even Tsubaki... and Saji... and of course, me..." She then did something that she never thought she would do. "Do you know how it feels like?!" she shouted. "We are supposed to be friends, Hyoudou! I had expectations that you would open up to us since we were fellow devils! And now, you think you have the audacity to ignore us because of your _personal problems_? Didn't you ever think that we could help you? What do you think the student council is for? To boss people around and to use our authority over others?"

She was nearing tears now, and Issei didn't seem to move an inch ever since he turned his head. Sona looked down at the ground and spoke once again.

"I will ask you once again. What _is_ the matter with _you_?"

Issei hesitated for a few seconds. "Fine... I'll tell you the whole truth... but I have a question for you..." his tone was defiant, but at the same time, it was showing signs of defeat.

The Sitri didn't react much, she simply looked up at him as he turned around fully, facing her.

"What do _you know_ about the fallen angels that were in this city back then?"

Her mind didn't process his words very carefully, so she just answered what she could muster out at this point. She was too caught up with her emotions right now that it seemed impossible for her to return to her serious expression. "If you are talking about the ones that attacked Sacred Gear users, I didn't know much... Rias told me that she can handle that on her own, so I simply let her... does that have any connection to how you're acting towards us?"

"More than you think..." he added, trying desperately not to cry.

 _"Please go out with me."_

 _A confession from a girl!_

 _I felt what it was like to be a youth. For a guy like me who didn't have a girlfriend, it was like a dream come true._

 _The name of my girlfriend is Amano Yuuma-chan. She is a girl with silky black hair and a slender body. She's so cute that I fell in love with her at first sight. Wouldn't you say "OK" right away if some beauty came up to you and said, "Hyoudou-kun! I love you! Please go out with me!"? That would be like something out of a dream for a guy like me whose age equals the number of years I didn't have a girlfriend._

 _It wouldn't be weird if someone said "What bishoujo game did you get that from?", but it seriously happened! A miracle certainly did occur! I was confessed to! From a beautiful girl!_

 _I actually thought it was a prank. I even thought several times that it was the result of a penalty game and that her friends were looking at us from elsewhere._

 _That can't be helped. Until then, I believed that I was a guy born to be unpopular with girls._

 _But ever since that day, I became a guy with a girlfriend. The world around me changed. I don't know how to explain it but my heart was at peace. I wanted to say "It's my win!" to every guy I walked past._

 _I started to feel sorry for my two buddies, Matsuda and Motohama, who didn't have a girlfriend. That's how confident I became._

 _On our first date after we started dating—_

 _I was ready to use the plan that I had made a while back._

 _Fufufu, I've brushed my teeth dozens of times since yesterday night. There is not a single place I missed._

 _I even bought new pants. You can't tell what will happen after all._

 _I arrive to the date spot with the attitude of a super virgin guy._

 _I arrive at the meeting spot three hours before Yuuma-chan did. I counted up to a hundred girls who wore glasses walking past in front of me!_

 _During that time, I received a suspicious leaflet from a weird person handing out leaflets._

 _It was an occult-looking thing with a weird magic-circle and a sentence - "Your dream will be granted!" - written._

 _...I want to throw it away, but I decide to put it in my pocket since I can't throw it away now._

 _When Yuuma-chan arrived, I said this._

 _"Don't worry, I also just got here."_

 _Bullseye! I was able to say it. I always wanted to say that!_

 _Then we walked while holding hands. I was really touched. To have a date while holding hands with my beautiful girlfriend!_

 _I was so moved that I was about to burst into tears._

 _I shouldn't rush it. It's not the time to panic yet._

 _After that we enjoyed our date by going to a clothing store and having a look at decorations for our rooms._

 _For lunch, we ate at a family restaurant just like how a normal high school student would, and Yuuma-chan was eating her chocolate parfait deliciously. My stomach was full just by looking at her._

 _Yeah, I felt as if I understood how other teenagers feel when they go on a date. I felt as if I was alive for the first time._

 _Mum, thanks for giving birth to me. Dad, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to continue our family line, but it looks like you don't have to worry about that any more._

 _As I was thinking about all those sorts of things, it was already afternoon._

 _It's the climax!_

 _Kiss!? A kiss before going home!? My head got hyped just by thinking about that!_

 _Oh, maybe we will go even further!_

 _That's what a horny male high school student like me is thinking._

 _We are at the park that is away from the town. There is no sign of people, and no one is here besides us. Thanks to that, my erotic imaginations build up._

 _I should have read a book that teaches you to do even more naughty stuff!_

 _Yuuma-chan already let go of my hand and she is standing before the fountain._

 _"It sure was fun today."_

 _Yuuma-chan smiles while having the fountain behind her._

 _Kuu! Damn, she's cute. The sunset which is behind her gave a good atmosphere._

 _"Hey, Ise-kun."_

 _"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"_

 _"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"_

 _Oh yeah. It's here!_

 _This is it! This must be it!_

 _The smell of my breath! Checked! My mental preparedness! Hmm! My heart is beating so fast~!_

 _"W-What is the w-wish you want?"_

 _Aaaaagh. The tone of my voice is deep. She will find out that I'm thinking of something idiotic!_

 _I made the dumbest mistake after coming this far…_

 _But Yuuma-chan just smiles at me._

 _She then says it to me clearly._

 _"Will you die for me?"_

 _..._

 _...Eh? What was that?_

 _"...Eh? That is...huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."_

 _I must have heard it wrong._

 _That's what I thought. That must be it. So I ask her again._

 _But..._

 _"Will you die for me?"_

Sona no longer had her eyes fixed on the ground; she was looking up at Issei with a dumbfounded look on her face, taken aback with what he told her. Her eyes were wide, her mouth had nearly dropped, and her she was unable to form any words. Issei Hyoudou had a girlfriend back then, whom he took out on a date, before killing him eventually in the end. She never knew about this, because like she said, she was told by Rias not to worry about those fallen angels because she can handle them on their own.

"Y-You..."

"Now you know..." he spoke, his eyes filled with tears. "Why I'm scared... Yuuma... she was my first girlfriend... and the first one who I loved... and then she k-k-killed..." he fell to his knees and bowed forward, crying openly. "I-I-I'm sorry, Kaichou... I never meant to... I didn't want to ignore all of you... I just... didn't... want to... drag all of you... into my problem..."

"I-Issei, I —" Now, she was feeling regret over what she said to him earlier. After hearing his reason, she immediately felt like she was the bad guy in this situation. Words couldn't describe how bad she felt for Issei right now, as she didn't even know that she had called him by his first name, something that she has only done one other time. Her eyes followed him as he wept on the ground in front of her, and she felt like she could slap herself in the face for causing him to be like this. After all, she was the one who asked him for the truth.

"I-I-It's not your fault, Kaichou... I wanted to hide it... just, please don't tell this to anyone else... I don't want my friends to bother with me..."

She didn't know what she should do right now.

'I didn't know about this... he had a fallen as his girlfriend?' she asked herself. 'And _then_ she killed him afterwards? To think that he can still smile until this day... why didn't Rias ever tell me about it... probably because she thought I wouldn't care... but, his case is too much... and if something isn't done to cure him of this, Rias and his other friends would not only be saddened like us, but heartbroken as well...'

She was tempted to do one of two things, one of which was one that would greatly embarrass her.

'Yes... he needs to move on...'

Issei widened his eyes when he felt Sona's arms encircle around his neck as she rested her chin atop his shoulder; she was kneeling forward, burying her head into his neck. He slowly turned his eyes towards her, and he was unable to form any words. The tears had stopped flowing, in favor of the shock that overtook him. He could feel her warmth passing on to him, and for a moment, he completely forgot that he was in the cemetery right now.

But why, though?

"You don't have to apologize..." she spoke in an understanding tone. "In fact, it is I who must... forgive me for those harsh words... I shouldn't have lashed out on you. You should move on, Issei... the fallen that you speak of is no longer existing in this world. The girl that you speak of is nothing but a mere memory... don't let her take over what should be your future, it's unacceptable."

"I can't forget about her..." he replied, his voice trembling. "She's the first girl I ever loved..."

She separated from him, holding his shoulders tightly as she stared into his eyes. "Listen to me, Rias loves you... every girl in your club has feelings for you..." Her serious tone was long forgotten and was replaced by one that showed genuine concern, very different from her usual nature. She seemed to be close to crying as well, as her eyes looked like they were about to produce tears at any second. Never before had she felt like this, and she couldn't care less about it at the moment, because her fiance needed her right now.

 _Her fiance needed her..._

"If they wanted to kill you like what that fallen did, they would have done it a long time ago..." she continued.

His suspicious look burned through her as he sniffled a few times. "How can I be sure? How can I be sure that I won't suffer under that fate again? I still see Yuuma in my mind at every turn... I can't get rid of her... it's because some part of me, no matter how small it is, still has feelings for _her_... there's no way that I can forget about her in an instant!"

Her hands moved from his shoulders all the way to his face, grabbing his cheeks and pulling him even closer to her that it could be said that they were a couple. "You won't. Like what we've been trying to do for the past days, we want to show you that you are not alone in this... fine, let's accept that you can't forget about that fallen... but it doesn't mean that you'll let her consume your life. You have our support, Issei... Rias and the other members of the ORC, they are all firmly behind your back, ready to help you at any point. We, as the student council, are also there to help you... you won't suffer under that fallen again..."

His eyes widened when he felt Sona hold his hand gently. "Please listen to me, Issei... Tsubaki and the others are willing to help you deal with this... they have come to see you as a great friend and ally, and you have earned their respect. In fact, it's not only them. I will be there to help you as well, because in the short time that I have gotten to know you better, I see you as a great friend that I need to look out for. Remember this, Sekiryuutei..."

Then came something that he never thought he would live to see... Issei would never forget the next words that she said...

"If you need me, I don't care if I'm sleeping, if I'm having my own problems, or if I'm angry at you. If you need someone to talk to, then I will always be there for you. No matter how big or small the problem is, I'll be there for you, Issei."

No other words were spoken after that.

She was looking at him with a pleading look; her eyes were wider than her normal look, her mouth slightly trembling, and her body leaning on him a bit. If a stranger could see them right there, that person would mistake them for being lovers. He couldn't say anything, because there wasn't anything _to_ say. The most logical thing happened afterwards.

Issei once again broke down into tears before he flung his arms around her willingly, with Sona succumbing before returning it, closing another heartwarming embrace between the two devils.

* * *

They stayed like that for a few minutes, with the young Sitri letting the boy cry openly into her shoulder. All Sona could do at that moment was to pat his back in comfort, openly letting him pour out what he felt inside. All that was heard within their vicinity were muffled sobs, while nothing disturbed their temporary peace right there. If this was what it would take for Issei to finally get over his trauma, she would do it. But was it still just to escape her engagement? Did she comfort him just so she could break off their commitment?

She had forgotten about that fact long ago.

Sona Sitri was doing this to help a _friend_ in need.

But was Issei Hyoudou just a _normal_ friend to her? Or was he more?

Finally, they separated from each other; while sniffling several times, the violet-eyed girl held up her right hand and rested it on his left cheek, giving him a look of concern. "Are you feeling better now?" she asked gently.

"I... I think so..." he slowly replied, the pain in his heart was no longer felt. He didn't feel sad, conflicted, or scared anymore. He felt like he could cut through glass, break down steel, and stomp on rocks; he was feeling as good-as-new, like he was just healed by Koneko through her senjutsu and Asia through her Twilight Healing. Raynare was still in his mind, yet that fact didn't really bother him anymore. It's like Yuuma Amano was just a distant memory that can be forgotten.

He closed his eyes and held her hand that was still on his cheek with both of his hands, unknowingly making the Sitri blush. "Thank you, Kaichou... I don't know how I can repay you..."

"Sona."

His eyes opened. "What?"

She smiled warmly at him. "Please call me by my first name whenever we are alone. Okay?"

"W-Wait, I don't —" she cut him off by putting her finger on his lips.

"You should be happy that I granted you permission to call me by my name... I only let a handful of people to do so..." she smirked at him slightly afterwards. "Issei..."

He chuckled lightly and rolled his eyes in a playful way. "Fine... you win... Sona."

Their exchange of words then generated a few seconds of genuine laughter between them. For what seemed like the first time in Sona's life, she was smiling in front of somebody that wasn't named 'Serafall Leviathan'; during her whole life, the last person that she has ever laughed or even smiled with was her own sister. Sure, there were times wherein she would give a slight smile to those around her, but that was because she was acting in a professional way. Right now, it was safe to say that Issei Hyoudou was the third person in her lifetime to make her laugh and smile like she was a kid, next to Serafall and her parents.

For Issei's part, he couldn't believe that Sona Sitri was the one who had helped him today. If he had to make a guess between which of his friends would be here with him right now, Sona would definitely be the last in his mind. He knew her as the cold-as-ice president of the student council who was strict with everyone and always followed the rules. He had never imagined that she herself would be here right now with him, because it didn't feel right. She was supposed to be the strict president, not a friend to him; but it couldn't be said with words that he appreciated her company right now. He was enjoying this moment with her.

The laughter between them then died as soon as they heard a loud clap of thunder.

Rain had began to fall.

Sona looked up at the sky, letting the raindrops fall on her glasses, making her vision slightly blurry. "Oh, would you look at that?" she spoke out, intrigued with the condition of the weather. "I didn't notice the clouds earlier, now they're crying rivers today..." She had no problems whatsoever with the rain right now, simply letting herself get soaked under the bad weather.

In contrast to her calm response, Issei slammed his fist to the ground, scowling. "Damn it, I didn't bring an umbrella today! I didn't think it would rain!"

She patted his shoulder to calm him down. Issei had just gotten through a massive trauma, she didn't want him to stress himself out intentionally.

"Calm down, it'll surely end later on if we wait."

But he won't fall for it. "I'm pretty sure we would need to stay out here for an hour if we wait!" he quickly stood up on his feet and grabbed her left hand, catching her off guard. "We need to move!"

"W-What?" She couldn't form any more words because she was pulled up to her feet with force, feeling herself getting dragged by the Sekiryuutei. "Hey! Wait!" she tried to protest, but it was no use, since he had took off, running out of the cemetery. "Wait a minute! Issei!" Her screams were nothing more than just mere cries of a child in tantrum because the brunette that was holding her hand was determined to find someplace with a shed that they could take cover in.

Another blush took over her face the entire time.

"Finally!" he cried, reaching a large tree that was not far from the cemetery, letting go of Sona's hand as he took slight pants. "I thought we had to cross the street just to get to a shade or something... OUCH!" he shouted afterwards, after feeling Sona pull on his ear. In the Underworld, women are notorious for their ear-pulling that was enough to even make a grown devil cry. She scowled at him for a few seconds before she let go, crossing her arms while he nursed his right ear that was in pain.

"Were you out of your mind?! I nearly tripped on three rocks because of you!" she said, glaring dangerously at him, which caused him to wave his arms furiously in front of him.

"Easy, easy, calm down..." he said, grinning embarrassingly. "Anyway, you're soaking wet, Kai— no, Sona..." he immediately corrected himself after realizing his would-be mistake, making her smile at him for a few moments before regaining her angry expression. "Just look at yourself..." he pointed towards her clothes.

Looking down, she saw that her school uniform was drenched with rainwater before she simply sighed and closed her eyes. "It's fine, I will just —"

She couldn't come up with any words afterwards, feeling that something warm was just put over her head. Her eyes opened and saw him drawing her arms back from the top of his head, with him smiling afterwards. Sona looked up and saw some clothing was covering her head that she wasn't getting soaked under the rain anymore. Turning her gaze towards Issei, she saw him with only his red shirt, and without the blazer of the boys' school uniform.

Her eyes widened at realizing that he had just used his own blazer to cover her from the rain.

"There... that should do it," he stated, seeing that Sona was no longer getting wet by the falling raindrops from the leaves that belonged to the tree where they were. "That should keep you covered and warm... don't worry about what it smells like on the inside, though! I showered earlier, just so you know..." he crossed his arms and pouted. He stayed like that for a few seconds before he chuckled, breaking his fake expression.

For the third time in front of his presence, she had blushed. But this time, she was more embarrassed than earlier, her face burning up into a very deep shade of red. Sona stared at him with a blank look, taken aback with his simple but moving action. Realizing that she had been staring at him for quite some time, she shook her head to get over her embarrassment; finally accepting, she adjusted the blazer above her head to make her more comfortable before she noticed that he was left in only a shirt, with no other clothing to keep him covered from the rain.

"B-But what about you?" she asked out of concern.

Issei just waved her off.

"Don't worry... Ddraig can adjust my body temperature so I can stay warm," he assured her, before leaning back on the tree. "Now let's just wait until the rain stops... it's better to be under some kind of shade than be in the open..."

She narrowed her eyes after his words, before taking her gaze to the ground, keeping her head low.

Sona wasn't going to let him stay out here to freeze; she had doubt that he could stay perfectly warm even with Ddraig regulating his body temperature.

She took off, walking away from the tree, causing Issei to stare at her with a confused look.

"Hey, Sona?" he tried calling out, but she didn't answer. "Where are you going, the rain's not over yet!"

"Follow me," was her short but simple response.

He raised an eyebrow curiously, before he shrugged and ran after her, taking only a few seconds for him to catch up to her. And then they began walking beside one another, completely quiet with only the sound of raindrops hitting the ground as the only thing heard all throughout. He then turned his gaze towards the girl beside him, noticing that she had her head low, which meant that she was thinking about something quite seriously. He was taller than most of the girls in the school, but Sona's height was near his neck area, so they were about the same peak.

'Let me return the favor, Sona...' he thought to himself.

He held her hand gently, joining their fingers together. The action seemed to caught her off guard as she jumped slightly out of surprise from the contact. Her attention flew to her right hand, seeing another hand holding hers. She looked up a bit and saw Issei smiling at her warmly. The rain seemed to have given his face more details, because if someone could see him right now, he looked particularly _adorable_.

For her part, the Sitri would normally give the man who made any kind of physical contact with her; however this time, she felt vulnerable around Issei Hyoudou and thus, was unable to act on her guard. And besides, it's not like the boy beside her had any evil thoughts; yes, she knew that he was a pervert but apart from that, she now knew him better. Not only that, he didn't _act_ under his perverted actions for more than a week, which was already a steady sign of him possibly changing.

The black-haired girl made no attempt to break his hand off hers.

Her eyes widened even more when he suddenly tightened his grip on her hand, which only caused him to laugh at her reaction, turning his attention back in front of him and letting his companion lead the rest of the way.

They walked the rest of the way, hand-in-hand.

And for the fourth straight time today, Sona Sitri's face reddened to the point that steam had started coming out of her ears.

* * *

"Well, come on inside."

Issei was nervous. Sona Sitri, the strict-as-hell president of the student council, was inviting him into her home?

Sona's home was in the form of an apartment space, which was big enough to suit her liking. It wasn't _that_ big like that of her family's mansion in the Underworld. Since she lived alone in Kuoh, she didn't need a big home; although the place had one guest room, it was only fitting for one person to live in. There was a kitchen, a small dining room, a bathroom, and a living room. It was the perfect place for someone who lived alone, and it greatly suited the Sitri's taste since she never really had any interest in fabulous homes.

"You can stay outside to freeze to death if you want."

With those words, he shook his head a few times and went inside, taking his shoes off, before closing the door behind him. He looked all around the apartment, trying to take in every bit of detail that it had. This had been the first time that he has gone to another person's home, more specifically, a girl in his school. Slowly, he made his way towards the dining table after he saw Sona step into her own room. Words couldn't describe how nervous he was right now, because one wrong move from him could result in him getting kicked out of the place.

'I'm in another girl's house! Oh, shit... what am I gonna do?' he thought to himself, blushing furiously.

 **[HAHAHAHAHA... Oh, Partner... you have no problem in being a pervert around the Gremory girl yet you're a shy boy when in the company of the Sitri? I wonder why...]** Ddraig teased him.

'It's not funny, Ddraig... Sona is way different than Buchou not only in terms of looks, but also in personalities... I don't have time for your pointless teasing...'

 **[No, I'm serious here, Partner...you haven't been to a woman's home, before?]** This time, Ddraig sounded curious.

'No, I haven't... not counting the times I went to Buchou's home in the Underworld, that is.'

 **[Wow, it looks like women really hate you here, then... anyway, here's what I can tell you as advice. Just agree with whatever the Sitri tells you to do. If you do, you may come out of this alive.]**

Issei sweat-dropped. 'Jeez, you really do know how to mess me up at times like this...'

 **[I learned from the best, Partner! HAHAHAHAHA!]**

Rolling his eyes at the red dragon, he then saw Sona walking out of her room wearing nothing but a towel that was wrapped around her body, forcing Issei to look to the side, blushing even more furiously than before. When he heard her footsteps get louder and louder as she approached him at the table, he closed his eyes tightly, trying desperately not to look at the Sitri, who would most likely, kick him out if he did.

A set of clothes was thrown upon his face, falling to the floor afterwards.

He opened his eyes afterwards, picking up the clothes that were on the floor. He examined them carefully, and noticed that it was boys' clothing; a yellow shirt, white shorts, and one underwear. He raised an eyebrow at the fact on why would Sona have this kind of clothing in her home, as he had assumed that no other man has set foot inside her apartment due to her strict nature. In fact, he was even lucky to have offered a temporary place to stay.

"Those are Saji's," came Sona's voice, making him raise his eyebrows, intrigued with her words. "He left those here when the whole council went to my house so that we could discuss our plans for the festival next week... it was about one month ago. Apparently, Saji had the pleasure of bathing himself in mud after he clumsily tripped on a large rock before we even got here. I suspect that he was having daydreams of his own. He was forced to wash himself here in my home and I insisted that he keeps his dirty clothes here for cleaning."

Issei chuckled at the thought of Saji messing up like that; if that was the case, then he was most probably daydreaming about Sona's house since he knew how attracted the blonde pawn was to his King.

"Anyway, I haven't had the chance to give those back to him, so you could use them as your temporary clothes after you wash yourself up. You'll get sick if you stay in those clothes for long. And don't worry, those clothes of yours will be washed."

He smiled, before slowly turning to look at Sona. "I see. Well, I thank you for —!" almost immediately, he turned his head back to the side after seeing the Sitri in just a towel. "Sona, if you're not going to cover up, can you please get to the bathroom already?!"

She smirked. Apparently, it was nice to tease Issei while he was trying not to be a pervert. "Oh? And here I thought you would be the first to sneak a peek at me while we are alone..."

"Very _funny_..." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Calm down," she told him. "After I take a shower, you should wash yourself up afterwards. Who would want to get home soaking wet?"

He nodded.

However, before she could step inside to turn the shower on, Issei's voice had stopped her in her own tracks.

"Why would I even peek on you? Just because you're naked? Are you trying to embarrass yourself? You're pretty in your own way even if you're still fully dressed, you know..."

It seemed like she still lost the battle when it came to embarrassing the other.

This time, steam had not only come out from her ears, but instead, her whole body had turned into the color red, unsure of what she was feeling right now.

And with that, she rushed inside and had begun her time in the bath.

* * *

Issei Hyoudou stormed out of Sona's room when he heard a small explosion just outside. He had finished his time in the shower and asked if he could go change in Sona's room, and the violet-eyed girl didn't even hesitate to allow him. He was just done combing his hair and he noticed that Saji's clothes didn't look too bad on him, but that was when he heard the sound of a small explosion outside the room, that seemed to come from the kitchen. He rushed outside and immediately headed there with a worried expression on his face.

He frowned and his eyes widened at the same time.

Sona was in front of the stove wearing an apron and a sleeveless shirt underneath it, looking disappointed while she stared out the window that was just in front of her. There was butter being heated on a pan, and it looked like it was just been placed there. Behind her was a small table that had various chopped vegetables and chicken fillets on the chopping boards on top, but there was something in particular, that caught his attention.

A can of mushrooms could be seen with it producing smoke. The metal can had burst open through an explosion, which could be pointed out when he saw the scattered mushrooms all over the floor. He frowned for a bit before he heard the girl in front of him sigh deeply, turning around in an attempt to continue the dish she was planning. Out of all the things she hated about herself, her lack of skill in cooking arguably tops the list. The only person who had the courage and willingness to eat anything that she makes was Saji and her sister, Serafall Leviathan.

She jumped slightly in her place as she saw Issei standing just by the dining table. "I-I didn't know you were there... I thought you would have left..." she muttered, staring at him.

"Well, I was planning to say goodbye of course... it would be disrespectful if I didn't," he replied, smiling at her.

"Oh, there's no need... you could leave if you want... just come back to get your clothes once they are finished in getting washed... Saji would be furious if he finds out that his rival has worn his clothes" Her sad tone could be clearly pointed out, causing Issei to suddenly frown at what could be feeling sad about.

"Is something wrong?" he asked curiously.

"No, it's nothing... it's just that... I was planning to have you to at least stay over for dinner. You've been through a lot today, and I guessed that you should at least fill your stomach with something before you go home."

His eyebrows slowly raised upwards before a jovial look took over his face. "Well, that's nice of you, Sona!" he said with a grin. "Since you said it, I'm gonna stay for dinner then!"

She sighed as a response.

As soon as she saw Issei was going to ask her what was wrong once again, she cut him off by speaking first. "I had hoped for a better way to explain things, but as you can see from the can of mushrooms, it says it quite clearly... I am not good at all in the culinary arts... in fact, it is a question mostly asked to me on how I can still be able to live when I can't cook." When she heard something that was sizzling from behind her, she saw that the block of butter that she placed there was about to fully melt, prompting her to lower the intensity of the fire. "I'll just make a delivery from the nearest fast-food restaurant... I'll let you choose what to eat," she said, turning her attention back to him afterwards.

She turned around, about to take off the apron, but her eyes then widened when she saw Issei behind her, holding the chopping board that had chopped carrots on it. "What are you doing?" she asked.

He ignored her question and gave her the chopping board, with her just simply accepting without being hesitant. He smiled and began to speak. "Turn around and try sauteing those carrots, Sona." Her eyes widened at what he was trying to make her do. As soon as he saw her about to protest, he held his hand up to silence her. "Just trust me on this, Sona. You can cook, and I'll show you that you really can. Akeno-san is a very good chef, and watching her cook food for us all the time made me a bit better in it too, to be honest."

Feeling comfortable with his words, Sona turned around and complied with what he asked her to do. The butter had completely melted now, turning into a sizzling oil-like state. She was grateful that she had turned down the heat a bit earlier, otherwise the butter would have burned by now. She gave one last look at Issei, looking behind her, who only smiled as an answer. With no other words needed to be spoken, she used the spatula beside the stove to add in the carrots.

The sound of the carrots getting cooked caused her to jump slightly from surprise, with Issei holding her by her shoulders to keep her still. She felt herself blush slightly at his touch, which was warm enough to cut through her cold-as-ice exterior.

"Calm down, okay?" he said, making the girl take in a few deep breaths to make her cool down from her sudden surprise. "Now, mix those carrots while I get the spring onions and tomatoes, okay?"

"What are you trying to do?" she couldn't stop herself from asking, having difficulty in how she would mix the carrots with each other. In fact, she had to hold the handle of the pan firmly to prevent messing up again. She was trying to flip the carrots over but the problem was that all of them were too small to get flipped by a large spatula. Luckily, she was able to keep it at bay for Issei to return to her side, holding out the chopping board that had both the onions and tomatoes on them.

"Trying to help you be better in cooking, obviously..." he answered with a shrug. For some reason, Sona felt like she could collapse right now, but she had to get the second chopping board from his hands, switching her attention alternately between the two other vegetables and the pan. Issei noticed this and guess that maybe she was nervous. As a solution, he patted her shoulder before speaking again. "Come on, I know you can do it... if I can move on from my fear of girls, then you can be better in your cooking, Sona."

She felt relief at hearing his words, and for some reason, it suddenly gave her the strength and courage she needed to continue. Taking a large and deep breath, she added in the onions and tomatoes to the carrots. Sona then dropped the chopping board at the side of the stove, and began to mix the whole dish altogether. Issei just watched her and saw that she was struggling to prevent the carrots from burning, so he decided to help a bit.

He went behind her and held her hand gently, her eyes widening at the sudden contact that was created between both teenagers. She looked behind her with a confused look and he gave her the same sweet smile he's been giving her since earlier. "Let me help you," he spoke softly, and she calmed down at hearing his words. She then let her hand be guided by his, teaching the Sitri how to properly stir the whole dish. Slowly, Issei's movements were imprinted in her mind and before she knew it, he had let go her hand, resulting in her mixing the created mixture of ingredients so far. While she was at it, he quickly got a spoon from the utensil rack and checked to see how the butter tasted like.

"See? Now you got it," he said, smiling at her progress since it had turned out good in its taste so far.

"I... I can't believe it..."

She was simply speechless; words could not describe her astonishment at her own actions because she was cooking a dish _properly_. Every time that she made attempts in cooking had either ended in an explosion, whether bug or small; or maybe the desired dish, only that it was horrible in terms of taste. But tonight, it seemed too good to be true. And it was all thanks to Issei.

 _Thanks to Issei._

While she was smiling at how things were going for her, Issei had grabbed the bowl full of chicken fillets, which were marinated in soy sauce mixed with garlic earlier. Sona finally turned her head to the side, looking at him, as soon as she smelled something salty, which was the soy sauce. "Now that you got the basics, why don't you continue it?" he asked, handing over the bowl before she added all of the meat into the concoction. She then found herself staring at Issei for a good few seconds, who was just smiling at the dish she was cooking.

She suddenly felt something in her own heart that she could very point out as a feeling that she has never felt before.

It's not like what she felt for her sister or her family, it wasn't like what she felt towards her friends, either.

It was what she felt for the Sekiryuutei himself, Isse Hyoudou.

Was Sona Sitri, the current heiress of the Sitri clan and the president of the student council, feeling love?

* * *

"Wow, I have to say that have exceeded my expectations, Kaichou..." Sona sent him a glare after his words, and he smiled embarrassingly for his mistake. "Sona, I mean..."

She seemed to calm down after he said her name. "Well, I couldn't have done it without you... so for that, I thank you sincerely, Issei... I have never been taught to cook like that, people usually thought I would follow instructions clearly even if there's no instructor."

He waved her off, smiling at her. "Nah, you're wrong, Sona... all I did was simply guide and help you whenever you felt scared or nervous, that's it. All of the hard work... you did it by yourself. I've enjoyed the dinner... thanks for it, and I hope I can do the same thing for you someday..."

The two teenagers had just gotten through an enjoyable dinner with good food, an enjoyable environment, and an amusing conversation. Sona had managed to finish the remaining procedures of the dish she was cooking earlier, and when the time came to see how it tasted all-in-all, the Sitri felt like she could die out of happiness that Issei openly stated that her food had tasted good. The real reason why she wasn't good in cooking was because her family's maids were always the ones who would cook food for her, and the black-haired girl never got to experience how to cook for herself since then. Serafall is way too much of a sis-con to admit that she didn't like her younger sister's cooking but right now, Sona could care less, feeling like she could take on the whole world.

Silence took over them as they arranged all the dirty and used plates in the middle of the table. After that, they remained in their seats, silent and without saying anything at all. For the next few seconds that passed, nothing more happened between them. Issei still kept on observing every corner of the house, as though this day would be his last, in this home, that is. On the other hand, Sona had something else in her mind. Something that was quite personal and sensitive.

'Why... why do I feel... s-so embarrassed?' she shook her head and her attention went to the plates that they have used. 'I could never thank him enough... I once thought I was hopeless... but it looks like I'm not... thank you for encouraging me, Issei... I —!'

She stopped herself from her own thoughts, realizing what she was about to say. Did she really think about herself being in love with Issei Hyoudou? T-That can't be, right? They were friends, but that was it! How could she even fall in love with him? Sona couldn't remember anything that made her interested enough in him, right? Why and how could she? That would be a near-impossible case, wouldn't it? It's not like she didn't like him, but he was just a friend; if he ever was more than just a friend, then it wouldn't work out!

 _Near-impossible..._

It sounded unpredictable, but she had a feeling on what she was _really_ feeling at this very moment.

But it got interrupted by a loud clap of thunder, the second time of the day.

Both of their eyes flew to the window, which showed that it was raining heavily up until this point; if Issei tried to get home right now, he would reach his home soaking wet all over. The fact that he didn't have an umbrella contributed to that scenario happening. Out of curiosity, Issei stood up from his seat and went to the window, looking outside at how bad the storm looked like from the inside. It didn't take more than ten seconds for him to get back to the table, stomping angrily before he punched the top part out of anger.

"The damn rain just turned into a thunderstorm..." he grumbled, turning his face to the side. "How the heck am I going to get home now?" he asked sarcastically.

Although it was just an expression, it sunk deep inside Sona's mind. How _was_ Issei going to get home? If he had opted to walk all the way back, he would just get wet again and a good shower will once again greet him once he gets home. What's more, he didn't have an umbrella so getting wet by the heavy rain outside was unavoidable. A huge blush spread across her face as her lips trembled slightly. She didn't really want it to reach to this, but apparently, she can't leave him to freeze to death out there.

"You should stay."

"Huh?"

She chuckled lightly."Stay, you idiot... I said you should stay."

Issei suddenly took what she said into account, before he realized what Sona just told him. "Wait, what?"

"It's too late in the night for you to walk your way back to your residence, Issei..." she began, trying not to blush in embarrassment. "And you certainly don't want to take even a minute out there, right? You know how cold it is out there, Issei?" He simply nodded in agreement. "Well, I have one guest room just beside my bedroom... you can make yourself comfortable there for the night."

As soon as he had gotten the picture of what the Sitri heiress meant, he blushed like crazy, that meant that he was going to sleep in somebody else's house. More specifically, a girl's house. And even more specifically, _i_ _n Sona Sitri's house._

"N-No!" he immediately declined, shaking his head left to to the right right repeatedly. "Are you crazy, Sona?! I can't just sleep here in your home! I mean, it's yours... and why would you even let someone like _me_ sleep here? The truth is... I-I've never been to a girl's house before... I'm nervous... I don't know what should I do if that happens..." he said, calming down at the end. "In fact, I could just call my house's telephone and have Buchou or Akeno-san pick me up here through a magic circle.

"Issei, I insist that you stay the night. You've spent a very long day... answer me honestly, do you feel tired at all?"

At that one question, Issei seemed to be giving automatic responses.

"Of course I am."

"Do you want to a rest in a relaxing and comforting bed?"

"Yeah, who wouldn't want to? But I don't care! This is a girl's home and it's already too much for you invite me here, Sona... inviting me to stay the night is way too far..." he finished, crossing his arms and acting defiant. "It just feels weird for me to sleep at somebody else's home instead of my home!"

She just smiled from her seat before she stood up, walking over towards where Issei was. With every step she took towards him, he felt nervous; Sona Sitri was quite known to be cold and calculating, preferring strategy and tactics over brute strength and destruction. Who knew what kind of plan she would have for him?

"Do you want to walk out the door and let yourself get soaked in the rain?"

Now, he was looking down. "N-No..." he replied honestly. "I-I don't want to get wet when I get home..." he finished in a defeated tone, not wanting to argue any further. It was true, he _was_ feeling tired because a lot of things happened involving him for the whole day, including the fact that he was standing at the cemetery for nearly two hours.

"Then I don't see what the problem is, Issei..." she shrugged and left him there, heading to her room. Before she could even close the door, however, she turned back to face him. "Feel free to open the air conditioning of the room, and you are free to sleep now, if you want. There are also a few books in this guest room," she explained. "If you want to tire yourself out even further for a good night's sleep, then go read a few... However, when you wake up in the morning, make sure to inform me first if you're ready to leave this apartment. I can't send you off while being asleep, now can I?" She walked inside her room, leaving Issei at the dining table.

Leaving him to ponder with his own thoughts, he thought deeply about her words. The consequences he was going to endure if he had walked out of that main door right now. Not only would he have to deal with wet clothes, but he would most likely collapse at the front door of his residence out of fatigue and since he was tired from all the activities of the day. Well, with those kinds of consequences, there was only one possible solution for him. Sighing deeply to himself, he stood up on his feet and did a bit of stretching before he yawned.

'Now that she mentioned it, I do feel feel kind of tired...' he then shrugged, letting his bare instincts take over as he limped towards the guest room. He quickly opened the only standing fan inside it as well as the air-conditioning, and then he quickly put out the lights inside before he literally threw himself into the bed, finally able to relax after a _very_ long day. Many things have happened, ranging from the normal school, standing just at the cemetery, thinking about Raynare, the rain that didn't seem to stop, and so on.

That's right, he deserves this rest.

'Thanks for letting me sleep here... Sona...' he thought, quickly succumbing to his dreams.

While everything was now peaceful in where Issei was, Sona's room wasn't quite peaceful... yet.

* * *

She has been staring at the ceiling for more than two hours now.

It's not that she couldn't sleep.

It was because of the fact that she was thinking about one specific person for the past hours, without changing her thoughts at all.

The lights outside her room were already off, meaning that only her room was the only illuminated part of the apartment now. Surely, the guest room already had its lights off, and there was no doubt that Issei had already gone to sleep. No, in truth, the main lights of her room were put out while her lamp was the only thing that was shining brightly. The windows on her room were still not done with condensation, because the rain that started from the late afternoon still didn't stop until now. It was 11:23 in the evening, and everything was silent except for the raindrops that could still be heard outside.

Sona was sprawled on the bed, her hair a mess and her body covering the entire mattress. Her glasses were resting peacefully on top of the cabinet where the lamp was placed. Even though it was mostly dark, she still looked up at the ceiling nonetheless. A lot was bugging her mind, but one specific topic was the dominant thought, as it couldn't stop her from thinking about it ever since.

'Why? Why didn't I talk to him about the engagement?' she asked herself.

Throughout the remaining time of the day, after she managed to succeed in finding out the cause of his trauma and helping him to move on past it, not even once that Sona tried to continue her discontinued talk with Issei which dates back to the start of the week. If memory served her right, when she first talked about it, the Sekiryuutei had ran away from her as if he was afraid. And then from that day on, Issei ignored them at every attempt they make to try and help him.

'But why... why did I let him sleep without even talking about the engagement?'

Just a few hours ago, she led Issei to her home to take shelter from the heavy rain that was still pouring until now. She had plenty of opportunities wherein she could've talked to Issei breaking off their engagement... so why didn't she? Did she forget it? Wait, if she did, then she could just always ask him tomorrow, before he leaves. But if she forgot about it intentionally, then why was she bothering about this commitment in the first place? It was too confusing!

'Did I... did I do it on purpose? W-Why would I purposely forget about c-cancelling this engagement?!' A frown appeared on her face as she tried to think of a solution.

Her mind then drifted back to the various happenings between her and Issei that transpired all throughout the day.

 _Issei widened his eyes when he felt Sona's arms flung around his neck as she rested her chin atop his shoulder; she was kneeling forward, burying her head into his neck. He slowly turned his eyes towards her, and he was unable to form any words. The tears had stopped flowing, in favor of the shock that overtook him._

 _"Please listen to me, Issei... Tsubaki and the others are willing to help you deal with this... they have come to see you as a great friend and ally, and you have earned their respect. In fact, it's not only them. I will be there to help you as well, because in the short time that I have gotten to know you better, I see you as a great friend that I need to look out for. Remember this, Sekiryuutei... if you need me, I don't care if I'm sleeping, if I'm having my own problems, or if I'm angry at you. If you need someone to talk to, then I will always be there for you. No matter how big or small the problem is, I'll be there for you, Issei."_

 _She smiled warmly at him. "Please call me by my first name whenever we are alone. Okay?"_

 _"There... that should do it," he stated, placing his blazer just atop her head. "That should keep you covered and warm... don't worry about what it smells like on the inside, though! I showered earlier, just so you know..." he crossed his arms and pouted._

 _'Let me return the favor, Sona...' He held her hand gently, all of their fingers intertwined. It seemed to caught her off guard as she jumped slightly out of surprise from the contact. Her attention flew to her right hand, seeing another hand holding hers. She looked up a bit and saw Issei smiling at her warmly._

 _"Why would I even peek on you? Just because you're naked? Are you trying to embarrass yourself? You're pretty in your own way even if you're still fully dressed, you know..."_

 _"Let me help you," he spoke softly, and she calmed down at hearing his words. She then let her hand be guided by his, teaching the Sitri how to properly stir the whole dish. Slowly, Issei's movements were imprinted in her mind and before she knew it, he had let go her hand, resulting in her mixing the created mixture of ingredients so far._

'D-Does this mean that... I l-like him?' For some reason, she wasn't as shocked like what people had been believing about her; in fact, she felt curiosity about her feelings. If she liked him, then there must be a root cause of it, like his trauma. How did she come to like him and when did it start?

'When did I start to like him?'

Did this start at the cemetery? Or perhaps during his time in the student council? Maybe it was because he beat her in chess?

'Hang on! What made me like him in the first place?! He's not as smart as me, even I know that!' she reasoned out, using her right hand to fix her hair, before simply placing it in her forehead as she sighed deeply. Her gaze turned to the side, turning her eyes off the ceiling for the first time since she lied on the bed. She then reached for her glasses at the top of the cabinet, putting it on as she slowly sat up on the bed, putting her glasses on.

'Well, since I'm not falling asleep sooner or later... I better see what he's up to... is he awake or not?' she joked, heading towards the neighboring room where Issei was lying on its bed.

He was on one side of the bed, leaving a huge space available to his right side. The Sitri had made her way towards the bed, sitting on its edge, near Issei's abdominal area. She focused her gaze on Issei's face which could hardly be visible since it was dark. Her right hand found his cheek and slightly stroked his skin right there. 'I wonder what is it about you that attracted me, Hyoudou-kun...' she thought to herself, using the old name that she used to call him by. 'I know that you have attracted the attention of many women, but I wonder what it is about you that managed to get through my nerves?' she asked in an intrigued voice.

A miracle happened afterwards.

Not literally, but you could picture it like one.

Her eyes were beginning to shut down, she was close to being able to finally sleep which prompted her to take her glasses off and placing them at the cabinet near the mirror, before going back to her location in the bed. Since Issei was the one who was next to the wall, she was the one by the edge. 'How strange...' she thought, taking one last glance at everything around her before lying down on the bed, his eyes nearly giving in to tiredness. 'Why did I get so sleepy right now?'

Her eyes fell to Issei's face, who had just shifted in his position while sleeping, turning over to his side so that he was facing her.

'I'm not going to regret this... after all, he's my _fiance_... I'll just ask him tomorrow...'

For some reason, she felt quite bold with that statement.

That's all that was needed to say before she fell asleep.

* * *

"E-E-E-EEEEEEEEHHHHHH?! W-W-W-Why the heck is Sona sleeping on my bed?!" Issei shouted, seeing the student council president lying in bed with him. Luckily, her back was facing him and not her face, though.

Sona's eyes stirred open as she licked her lips to render them dry. Slowly waking herself up, her vision slowly became clearer and clearer as she finally was back to her senses. She heard an erratic form of breathing behind her, which led to her believing that Issei was now awake. She quickly retrieved her glasses back from the cabinet where it was and after which, she put it on her own self. She then turned around, facing Issei, who had a shocked expression on his face.

"you must be surprised to see me here," she began. "Forgive me, but for some reason, I wasn't able to sleep in my own room last night. When I went here to check on you, sleep must have overtaken me and that's why I am here right now." He gave a nod of understanding and he tried to sit up on the bed, but Sona's right hand stopped him.

"Sona, is there something you need?" Issei asked.

The girl took a deep breath and fought the urge to blush. "Issei, there are two things that I want to tell you... but you must pay attention to everything that I am going to say and don't try to interrupt me while I am talking, is that clear?"

"Sure."

"I want to ask you..." she hesitated for a bit. "What would you do if I ever become a part of your harem?"

Issei jaw-dropped; it couldn't be real, could it? Sona Sitri?! A part of his harem?!

It seemed too good to be true.

"Eh... you're not really serious with this, aren't you, Sona?"

The Sitri heiress merely smirked, before she gave him her own answer. "Let's just say it's subjective and since it's not hard to picture myself as your wife, I would be ready for other suitors who would try to give their best to make me their wife. Now answer my question."

He narrowed his eyes a bit. "What was it again? What would I do if ever you became a part of my harem?"

Sona nodded.

"Well, if that's the case, then I would accept you with open arms, Sona! Even though Saji may kill me for it..." he exclaimed, catching the girl off guard. "But mainly, I'll treat you like a queen because of the equal love that I have for each and everyone of you... what else..." he didn't know it, but a _real_ and _genuine_ smile formed on her face after his words. "Then, I'll be there to watch you or maybe even help you in cooking since that's something that you suck in... sorry about my language," he apologized immediately. "Okay, now that's done, I'll take you on plenty of dates ! Heck, if you want to have a hundred dates with me, I'll oblige!" His story had taken a more comedic term after those last statements. "As long as you'll be happy, I'm happy. I promise you that."

In her mind, Sona had tears of joy as she smiled at the boy in front of her. For a slight second, she felt like she was the happiest girl in the world right now... why, though?

'Yes... it feels that it's all right now... I have feelings for Issei Hyoudou... it's all clear to me now...' she thought happily. 'Yes... I've made up my mind... the man that I'm to marry is in front of me... to break off my engagement with him is like losing my sister and family.

"But... at the end of the day," he stated, looking at Sona with a warm smile. "If you became a part of my harem, I'll propose to you and marry you afterwards... and I'll never leave your side, Sona... but all in all, it's just from a subjective point of view, right? I mean, it's not really true right? I mean, who would ever believe that the girl I... that I... anyway, she's the girl that I —"

Sona's lips had pressed against his, enclosing a passionate yet deep kiss between the two. Issei couldn't say anything apart from the fact that his eyes had widened upon realizing that Sona was kissing him; in fact, he couldn't even move nor did he make any attempt to return the kiss. The lip contact between Sona and Issei took nothing more than 20 whole seconds to take place, with the violet-eyed girl being the one who both started and _ended_ the kiss. After pulling away, the Sekiryuutei simply stared at her with a dumbfounded look while she placed her hand on his cheek, smiling at him.

"S-Sona..."

She ignored his words and proceeded with her words. "The second thing I want to tell you, Issei... is that I want you to forget all about me wanting to break off our engagement."

That seemed to give him enough strength to at least blurt out one word.

"What?"

"I've changed my mind. I don't want to break off our commitment. I want to be your wife."

He was overwhelmed.

Meanwhile, up by the ceiling, a surveillance camera was planted near the air vent of the room; if looked at closely, various letters are seen on its side, and this is what they are when put together...

 _PROPERTY OF SERAFALL 'LEVI-TAN' LEVIATHAN_

Apparently, this was just beginning.

* * *

 _ **Order of girls: (for now; those with * means they are completed)**_

 _ **Sona* - Complete. She fully accepts the engagement and decides to explore her feelings more!**_

 _ **Serafall - Welp... her sister is now engaged! How would she take this revelation?!**_

 _ **Momo - Well, she's becoming more interested in Issei...**_

 _ **Xenovia - Nothing changed.**_

 _ **Irina - Nothing changed.**_

 _ **Tsubaki - It's stated that she was also deeply affected with Issei's actions.**_

 _ **Meguri - she stated that she enjoys working with him and she wants to bring him back to normal... I hope she stops liking Gasper, though...**_

 _ **Akeno - Nope, nothing changed.**_

 _ **Asia - Eh, nothing really changed.**_

 _ **Reya - So Issei saving her left a mark on her? This flag's good from her point of view, to b honest... I wonder where this would lead though...**_

 _ **Yura - Nothing really changed except that she's willing to bring Issei back to normal...**_

 _ **Rossweisse - Don't worry, Rossweisse! You'll sort out your feelings, eventually!**_

 _ **Koneko - Teasing Ravel... I hope she wasn't OOC, though...**_

 _ **Ravel - Openly stripping just to fight for Issei... I hope she wasn't too OOC!**_

 _ **Rias - Well, she still cares deeply for her servant despite having to fight for his affections!**_

 _ **Kuroka - Nothing.**_

 _ **Le Fay - Nothing.**_

 _ **Ophis - Nothing.**_

 _ **Murayama - she stopped doubting his change and started to hope that he continues on not being a pervert!**_

 _ **In the works: Kiyome Abe, Katase**_

 _ **Potential candidates: Aika, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Bennia, Kunou, Valerie Tepes**_

 ** _Definitely no: Yasaka (she's too much), Grayfia (Sirzechs, duh), Venelana (NO MILFS), Gabriel (she's Asia 2.0), Tiamat (I have no idea how to add her)_**

 ** _How is this chapter? Please give your opinion and review! No flames, please!_**

 _ **Next chapter: Life as Leviathan**_

 ** _Discord link (Join me and other writers here):_** [discord . gg / xEApPAS]

 _ **Goodbye... and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

 _ **-Lance**_


	4. Life as Leviathan

_**I'm back, ladies and gents! Now we can finally head to the newest chapter of 'The Dragon's Charm'! I was so surprised with how this fic turned out to be just after the third chapter, guys! I thank you for your massive support and I promise that I'll write even better than before. I mean, we are over 300 follows, 200 faves, and 100 reviews! This is a new record for me in terms of how quick it the fic is received well... but anyway, let's not talk too much about that. Last chapter, Issei has finally moved on from his trauma and not only that, his fiance, Sona Sitri, acknowledges her defeat and announced that she wanted to be his wife! Ain't that something? Now for this chapter, we can move on to the next girl in the harem, which is the one and only SERAFALL LEVIATHAN! I was so stoked to get started on this chapter because Serafall is one of my absolute faves to pair with Issei and not only that, I have tons of plans for her. Be warned about a certain part in the chapter, though... cause it's a bit explicit, if you know what I mean. I did say that lemons would be a part of this fic so let's now get to the f-ckin' reviews before we head to the chapter!**_

 _ **Imperial-samaB: Glad to see you enjoying it...**_

 _ **Wagner: I have no idea dude.**_

 ** _Misteriocero: Thank you for understanding.  
_**

 ** _TheLaughingStalk MeinImouto: Are they now? Well, read through the chapter to find out!_**

 ** _Luvagid: Woah, really? Well, I'm honored... and I hope you enjoy the future chapters!_**

 ** _Funnybones123: Haha, I will..._**

 ** _Neo Infinity: Um, I'm not quite sure if he's gonna marry Sona first, but we'll see. And thank you for the important pointers you gave, dude. I'll keep track of them._**

 ** _majik7: I'll keep that in mind... it's just one time thing, hopefully..._**

 ** _Guest#1: Yep!_**

 ** _Yoga pratama: Yes, there will be lemons in this fic... and I'm hoping for Ibushi to win from what you suggested! SUZUKI-GUN ICHIBAN!_**

 ** _Lightningblade49: Well, thanks for the review! One thing I like more than a short review is a long one! Hope you enjoy this one!_**

 ** _Wargame-sama: HEHEHEHEHEHEHE..._**

 ** _Mr. Green37: I'll attend it, don't worry..._**

 ** _ImaSoBored: Thank you for pointing that out... you saved me..._**

 ** _leader. dbz: The more, the merrier, dude! XD_**

 ** _Caleb118. rio: I'm gonna need help with her, dude._**

 ** _The Quotable Patella: Oh, you've read IABH? Well, that's a surprise... and yeah, I never expected to improve this much... but back to the point. Regarding Gabriel, she's too hard. End of story._**

 ** _antifanboy: I thought you were going to join the Discord server?_**

 ** _Guild Master J: I'm honored and I hope you like the future chapters!_**

 ** _DemonHunter52: Tsubaki needs love and she's feeling one-sided love with Kiba, dude... I already have her planned out._**

 ** _SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: This is just like those harem fics where there's no plot, only lemons! XD_**

 ** _BlackKnight0: Sorry, dude._**

 ** _Al. Oeder: Okay, I'll listen, but don't PM me. Join our Discord server and message me there since it's way faster and easier._**

 ** _LordxSesshomaru: I agree!_**

 ** _Scorez: Let's find out in this chapter, dude!_**

 ** _midnightscar17: Your wish is granted! Hope you enjoy!_**

"Normal Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

 **[Ddraig Talking]**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or any of its characters...**_

* * *

Serafall Leviathan was a very busy person; her daily schedule was filled with the usual, attending meetings and going to her 'Magical Girl' TV show. There were two things that she only cared about in her personal life, one was her younger sister named Sona Sitri, whom she loves very deeply. In fact, _so_ deeply that Serafall is considered as an insane sis-con. Her love for her sister was something that she had no problem in showing, that some can even say she was obsessed. The other thing she cared about the most was the fact that she loved to be a magical girl, almost always dressing up as one at every turn. She even had her own TV show, the Magical Levia-tan, which could be considered the rival of the Oppai Dragon show in terms of popularity. Outside her personal life, it was all about Maou-related business, nothing more.

At the moment, she was at her office, going through a batch of documents about newly reincarnated devils. Ever since the Great War, the numbers of the Devil faction have decreased drastically, which led to the creation of the Evil Piece System. As one of the devil kings, it was one of her duties to overseer the people that have been turned into devils. Although she was the one in charge of foreign affairs, it was still a notable duty for all the Maous to keep a close eye on those lucky people that get reincarnated.

'What should I do after I'm done with this?' she asked herself, going through document after document. 'Maybe I could visit So-tan... or see how things are going at the set...' A few seconds later, she noticed that she was finally done with all the documents and it would be two more days before she would receive the next batch of paperwork. Her next meeting was due at exactly 8:00 tonight, which only meant that she had the whole morning and afternoon to herself, and she could do whatever she wanted.

"Okay!" she said with cheerfully, standing up from her seat. "Time to visit So-tan!" she announced, summoning a towel through a magic circle. "I better take a bath first!" She then ran straight ahead to the bathroom, turning the showers on before setting the temperature to lukewarm. She began stripping herself of her clothes, starting with her green uniform and her light purple napkin-like bowtie. Her dark blue skirt followed afterwards and she stepped out of her boots, leaving her in her white bra and panties.

"I'm coming, So-tan! Wait for Milky!" she hummed, stepping inside the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

This was the start of something that could be described as _mind-blowing_.

In the eyes of many, Serafall Leviathan was as energetic as a child running about his house's backyard as the morning starts.

Yet she also possessed a vulnerable side.

The moment that she had made sure that the door was locked, Sera continued on to removing the bands that held her twin-tails, placing them at the faucet of the sink that was below the mirror. This caused her hair to be let down, very different from her usual get-up. Still, her hair being straight down didn't do anything to affect her overall appearance, as she still looked beautiful even if her hair wasn't in a pigtails style. She looked at herself in the mirror for a few seconds and touched her own right cheek gently, feeling her creamy-white skin.

To get things moving along, she shook her head to get herself out of her thoughts; she grasped the clip that held her white bra from behind her before she unclipped it. And with a snap, she let the piece of clothing fall to the floor, letting her ample chest exposed to the world. She wasted no time in grabbing the hem of her panties, pulling them down as she left them on top of her bra, leaving her completely naked. Serafall turned and walked over under the showerhead, letting the warm water spray all over her naked body. The devil let out a moan of satisfaction, using her hands to spread the warm water all over her body to ensure that she was entirely wet.

Serafall, or more commonly known in her own family as just 'Sera', took the bottle of shampoo from the rack near the faucet and squeezed out a considerable amount on her palm. She giggled for a moment, before lathering the sticky, but gooey shampoo all over her hair, ruffling her dark locks so that it would spread all throughout. She used her hand as a comb to finish the session with her hair, but since she had long locks that reached all the way down her back. Due to this, she had a hard time reaching her own hair from behind, but she managed to groom herself well enough to get done with it. Serafall then turned the shower on again and she bowed down so that her black hair would come forward and be rinsed of the shampoo.

After her hair had been fully rinsed, she stood back up and once again used her hand like a comb to make sure that she was fully rinsed. Moving on with the next step, she picked up the bar of soap that was resting beside the bottle of shampoo that she had used earlier. Like what she had done on previous occasions, she began lathering the soap all over her body, starting from her arms down to her hands; her enormous breasts to her toned stomach, going to her plump backside. The last were her thighs, legs, and finally, her cute feet.

Done with her body, she used the foam on her arms to spread the soap all over her own face to make sure that she was clean as a bubble. Her face's treatment took half a minute to be finally finished until she closed her eyes since some of the soap had gotten to her eyes. Sera reached for the knob to turn the shower on once again, letting the warm water spray all over her again, rinsing her face and body of the soap that was lathered on her. As soon as she felt that she could see clearly again, she helped the water rinse her by wiping the soap clean off her body.

And that's when it happened.

The moment that her hand passed by her lower lips, she let out a gasp, jumping slightly in surprise.

Nobody ever knew it, but even the devil king Leviathan had dirty fantasies of her own, which start when she masturbates while in the showers, where nobody would ever see her do this kind of thing to herself.

Brave enough, her hand passed by her nether regions again, and this time, she let out a soft moan at how good it felt. Looking down on the floor, she sighed. The last time that she has done this act to herself was about four days ago, just after a long meeting with Ajuka Beelzebub regarding the current affairs that were happening outside the country. After that meeting, she spent an hour in the bathroom not only to take a bath, but also to relieve herself of the stress that her role as a Maou brought. It's not like she didn't like being a Great Satan, but even the Leviathan had her limits.

'Okay, just this once...' she sighed, her right hand grasped under her D-cup breast.

The two times that her fingers had brushed over her womanhood earlier caused her to become aroused, as pointed by her hard, pink nipples that were already sticking out. Reaching up once more, she gave one of her erect, pink nubs a simple tap, a jolt going through her like a static shock. Spurred on by this reaction, she gave it just the simplest of pinches and tugs, eliciting a moan out of her mouth that she couldn't control. Her other hand reached up as well and began to twist and pinch her left nipple, making Serafall pant continuously, her lust taking over. She quickly turned off the shower and fell down on her butt, leaning on the wall. Serafall started to grope her own breasts, squeezing and playing with them in all directions, the pleasure she was feeling was overwhelming that she felt like nothing else mattered in the world.

She didn't stop right there as she felt her right hand leave her breast and start sliding itself down along the curves of her flat stomach, reaching for the forbidden treasure that lay between her legs. Two fingers easily entered her wet, plump lips, eliciting a cry from Serafall's mouth as she closed her eyes tightly. The shockwave that went through her body sent her tumbling from the stool and onto her hands and knees. Wanting to feel more, it gave her a burst of adrenaline that she needed to continue.

With yet another loud cry of pleasure, Serafall Leviathan shot upright, her back arched as her left hand returned to squeeze and knead her breast even as her left continued to diddle her pussy. She pressed herself back to the wall as much as she could, the sensation she felt in her nether regions were taking over her innocence. Her left arm reaching around to fondle her right breast as her right arm found the tender nub known as her clit and she began rubbing it vigorously, skin-to-skin. This caused her to let out loud squeaks that drowned out her voice since she was already panting like an animal in heat, her face becoming red due to embarrassment.

'For me to be doing this...' she thought to herself, opening her eyes slightly. 'I'm so ashamed! Yet... I can't stop myself... from doing this... every time...'

Her fingers continued to plunge deeply inside her, and her already wet pussy tightened to the point that she can't move her fingers easily anymore. Regaining some of her energy, her fingers began to thrust inside her with renewed vigor and speed, causing her to clench her teeth, because it was approaching. She felt that she was near...

But the sudden energy that her hand had suddenly gave out, causing her fingers to slow down in their pace. Not even her left hand that was already playing with her breasts could be able to save the orgasm that she longed for, which was drifting away from becoming reality. She can't let that happen, can she? She's so, so, _so_ close to having a release, and she won't let it slip past her fingers!

She quickly pulled her fingers out of her throbbing lower lips and summoned one of her magical staffs through a magic circle, grasping it tightly.

The handle was smooth and round at the end.

A perfect tool to give a _magical_ girl what she wants most when she's all alone at the bath.

She plunged two fingers inside her once again and felt how wet and warm she was already. Serafall started to pump inside her pussy with her fingers for a few seconds before she pulled out of herself and then finally pushed in the staff handle. A loud moan escaped her lips as she felt her insides cling to the handle and pulse around it. She started to slide the handle in and out of her and moved her hips to her rhythm. It felt so good and she it didn't take too long for her to pant like a wolf in heat because of the pleasure she felt.

"Oh! Ohh! Hah! Hah! Hah ahh! Ahh! It... feels... so... good! More!" she panted, pumping the staff inside of her even faster.

The feeling of intensity grew inside Serafall and she breathed even faster and harder than before. She felt like screaming, but she didn't want to be too lost in it even though she was the only one there. She kept thrusting the staff in and out over and over again, faster and faster that it started to roughly plow her inner walls. Her toes curled even more, and she clenched both her fists tightly until she felt the tingle that meant she wouldn't be able to handle it any more.

"I'm cumming! Cumming! AAAHHHH!" Her eyes widened, the lone feeling electrocuted her and her body shook as her breathing switched to quick, short breaths. Her juices had burst out of her abused pussy and got all over her thighs. The pleasurable sensation was sustained for about a minute and then Serafall let herself go. She pulled the staff out of her and held it close to her chest. Her lungs burned from holding her breath. She breathed long, calming breaths and closed her eyes in relaxation afterwards. Her vision became slightly blurry as she slid down the wall until she was lying on the floor, exhausted from what she just did.

It's fine, though. Nobody would ever know about what happened, anyway.

* * *

It took about forty minutes for Serafall to be done with her time in the bath. Opening the door, the room let out an intense amount of steam inside, and as soon as the slight fog had dissipated, the Leviathan stepped out with a smile created by her lips. She rarely had any free time to herself while being on duty as a Maou, so she treasured any amount of free time she had.

Serafall held the towel that wrapped around her body tightly; her hair was let down without her pigtails, letting it flow freely with the open air. For a woman, she was considered not only as the most powerful female Devil, but she is also arguably one of the most beautiful as well. Despite this, she had a childlike figure (albeit with large breasts) and she was just reaching her late teens, leaving room for more changes in her appearance. She summoned another towel via a magic circle and began to dry her hair with it.

All of a sudden, a loud siren started wailing, and it was located just at the wall beside her bedroom door.

Seeing the alarm go off only meant one thing for Serafall Leviathan.

"EH?! Something happened with So-tan?!" she exclaimed, jumping in surprise. The sudden action caused the towel that wrapped around her figure to suddenly fall off, leaving her naked. Her D-cup breasts jiggled a bit as they were exposed to the open world, and her cleanly shaved womanhood was glistening in her own juices; she had played with herself while inside the bathroom, like she always did whenever she felt stressed out by work and meetings. In fact, it wasn't only one time, she had two more masturbating sessions after the first one before she eventually headed to the bathtub to continue her bath. But when she stepped inside, she barely had the energy to continue because she was too spent in pleasuring herself that it caused her to fall into a short nap while she was soaked inside the tub.

It wasn't like this should be prohibited for people like her, it was in the nature of a devil to have lust and fantasies that involved their sex life. Being a girl, Serafall could easily get stressed even just by the simplest of things, although she was calmer than people would think. She can still show a vulnerable side when she was alone, which happened just now.

"I need to know what's happening with So-tan!" she declared, running towards her bedroom, stark naked. People didn't know it, but her love for her younger sister had reached the point wherein she had multiple surveillance cameras put inside Sona's room so that she would be able to 'look out' for her. The cameras were hidden in very little and tight spaces, so there would be no chance of Sona finding them. Serafall headed for the far side of the room, where there was a computer on top of a desk.

Taking a seat immediately, she clicked on the program wherein it has all the video outputs of the cameras that she had in Sona's apartment. 'What could be going on over where So-tan is at this moment?' she asked herself, looking through all the footage that the cameras provided. There were 7 surveillance cameras all in all, one in her bedroom, the guest room, the kitchen, dining room, outside her apartment, and two in the living room. The cameras were specially programmed to give off an alarm in her office whenever something out of the ordinary happens inside her sister's apartment. 'What could be the problem?'

When she saw the camera in the guest room, Serafall couldn't believe her eyes.

"I don't believe it!" she shouted, her jaw dropping to the floor. "So-tan and Sekiryuutei-kun..."

Her younger sister and the Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou, were in bed together; Sona's hand was on the boy's cheek and they were kissing, lips to lips. What made the scene even more shocking for Serafall Leviathan was the fact that her sister was the one who kissed Issei first, and that was something that she never thought Sona would do in her entire lifetime. On how she saw it, Sona was too strict and serious to even get a man for herself, and she also had standards in choosing a suitor. The man had to be someone as smart as her, but did Issei Hyoudou fill that role completely?

Serafall raised her hand up to her chin, thinking deeply about what was happening.

"Something's going on here... and I'm going to figure it out!" she said, narrowing her eyes before she grabbed a magical staff out of nowhere. "Magical Levia-tan is here to do some investigating!" she announced, raising her staff high in the air as she stood up and made a magical girl pose, flaunting her naked body.

Apparently, she would stay like a magical girl despite everything.

* * *

Issei was walking back home after a good breakfast with Sona at her apartment. He was back in his red shirt, blazer, and pants since they were already dry when they got out of bed. He quickly changed out of Saji's clothes and his original ones before leaving her home with a smile on his face. Their breakfast consisted of eggs, bacon, and pancakes; he took the responsibility of helping Sona once again with the food, guiding her on how to fry properly and how to mix the pancake mixture without it exploding on her face. It turned out better than expected and they enjoyed a nice conversation before Issei took his clothes back and prepared to leave.

He smiled as he remembered what happened between them when they woke up from their sleep; Sona had asked him what he would do in case she were to be a part of his harem, and then out of nowhere, she kissed him deeply before openly declaring that she wants to be his wife. While taken aback with her sudden confession, he was able to recompose herself and respond to her words. What he said made her shed tears for a short amount of time afterwards.

 _Shortly after Sona had pulled from her kiss with Issei, he took whatever time he had to regain his composure and think about what just happened. Sona just told him that she wanted to be his wife and forget about her desire to cut off her engagement. He had forgotten that he was still engaged with her up until that point, mostly because many things and matters were already occupying his mind that it overwhelmed him. In truth, he knew about their engagement when Sona told him all about it last Monday, and it just slowly slid out of his thoughts until he nearly forget about it._

 _Until she brought it up right now, that is._

 _Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for what he was about to say._

 _"Sona..." his voice was gentle and as soft as a pillow. "First of all, I have to say that I completely forgot that we were engaged..._ _Sona, this is gonna take some time to develop more between us..." She raised an eyebrow at his statement. "Since we both have feelings for each other and we're engaged," he looked at her with a warm look as he smiled. "I promise that I won't let you go... I'll take care of you and I'll be there for you whenever you need me. We're engaged, right? I think we should do this properly, I think. I don't want to rush things between us and get married immediately, so what do you say if we go out on a date this afternoon? We'll go see a movie, have some fun, and have a good dinner afterwards. What do you say?" he asked with an embarrassed grin while rubbing the back of his head._

 _The Sitri felt like crying any moment._

 _Now she understood what the girls of the Occult Research Club felt for him._

 _She couldn't say anything; since they were indeed engaged, Issei could marry her right now but he didn't. Instead, he cared more about slowly developing things between them which included in him taking her out on a date. If she could, she would squeal like a schoolgirl right now in total happiness, but she kept her sane nature. At that moment, she understood. She understood why Issei Hyoudou was a man so loved by the girls of the ORC. She understood what he was like under the perverted beast that everyone saw in him._

 _Since she can't speak, she spoke through her actions._

 _Although they were lying on their sides, she enveloped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest, catching Issei off guard as his eyes widened. "Thank you... for thinking about what I feel... thank you..." she mumbled through his clothes, tightening her hug. It took a few seconds for Issei to finally react to her action, returning the hug and patted the top of her head, smiling softly._

He was too caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't know he already reached the Hyoudou Residence. Once he was back to reality, he raised an eyebrow at how he was able to continue walking up until his home despite being lost in his own world. Deciding to just shrug it off, he proceeded to knocking on the door, waiting for a response. It didn't take more than a few seconds for the door to be opened by none other than his blonde friend, Asia Argento.

"Hello, who's —" she immediately stopped in her words as soon as she noticed who was the person just outside the door, freezing in her place.

"Hey, Asia!" he greeted warmly. "Look... I don't know how to say this... but —!"

Apparently, the former nun won't let him speak any further.

"Ise-san!"

As soon as that one name was spoken, it rang like a resounding bell throughout the whole residence, and it didn't take long for the large crowd of girls to compress just at the door, all with happy looks on their faces, as if they were waiting eagerly for him to show up. The boy could only smile awkwardly at all of them, but that alone didn't save him from the girls' uproar afterwards, that he had to cover his ears to save his own hearing from getting damaged.

"ISSEI/ISE-KUN/ISE-SAN/ISSEI-SAMA/ISE-SENPAI!" they all cried out in unison.

'Should've known this would be happening...' he thought, letting himself get pulled inside the house and get dragged away. This wasn't how he wanted to return home and explain his disappearance for the night before; he wanted to make it a talk over a nice breakfast, but it looked like he doesn't get what he wants all the time. The next thing he felt was getting thrown towards the couch, and as soon as he recomposed himself to sit more comfortably, he felt like an ant about to be squashed when he felt the dominating of the girls that surrounded him. Rias was looking at him angrily, and most of the others just seemed concerned and worried, based from the looks on their faces.

When he noticed that nobody was going to try to speak up after about a minute, he took the risk and began to speak, although in a very nervous tone.

"So... um... what's up?" he asked, preparing for any trouble that might come to him by now.

Rias crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes before leaning a bit closer. "Issei, where were you last night?" she asked, suppressing her anger for now. "You weren't answering any of our calls and there was also a strong thunderstorm last night! Where have you been? Didn't you ever think that we were so worried about your well-being?"

Issei didn't think about answering that he was in Sona's apartment for the whole night and slept there. Earlier, the Sitri heiress was smart enough to tell Issei that he must not breathe out a word about their engagement nor his temporary stay at her home. She promised that she would be the one to tell Rias about it and admit everything about what happened between Issei and her, including the chess match and his trauma too. While he was curious on why would his fiancee still keep it a secret, he simply agreed with it and therefore, it made him stop himself just in time to avoid saying anything about Sona's apartment or her guest room, which was the place that he slept in, as well as the place where the student council president admitted her real feelings.

"Well, since the storm was really strong, Buchou... I had to take shelter at one of the videogame arcades I usually play in..." he lied, hoping they would buy his lie. "Then, I fell asleep while leaning on the doors... I didn't know when the storm actually stopped..." he paused for a bit to look into their eyes. "And then I just woke up earlier when the arcade was about to open, and the owner woke me up. That's it, I swear... I'm sorry for not informing anybody on where I was and I'm sorry for making all of you worry about me."

The crimson-haired king was considering everything that he said. His voice sounded sincere and his face definitely showed signs of regret. She just had to be sure of a few things to confirm his claims. "What were you doing yesterday, anyway?" she asked. "After school ended, Asia told me that you had to be somewhere important... what could you possibly be doing that would take you more than an hour to do?"

It turned out that Issei wasn't so much of an idiot as he looked to be when he stood up and looked over towards the front door, pointing towards it. "I bought some groceries yesterday because I was planning to cook for all of you last night... I'm just glad that the grocery bags didn't get wet, though..."

Akeno giggled and patted his head. "Fufufufufufu, you're always thinking of us, aren't you?" she said in her usual tone before she headed for the front door. "I'll get those groceries," she told all of them, leaving the scene.

After seeing Akeno carry two big bags containing many grocery items towards the kitchen, the Gremory turned her attention"Well, why didn't you at least gave us a call?" Rias continued, still worried about her pawn. Since she was a king, this was totally understandable. "You could've texted us too and said that you were caught in the rain... I would've gotten Yuuto or anybody here, including myself, to pick you up and take you home. You could get a cold or something worse!"

The Sekiryuutei then pulled something out of his pocket, which was his phone, and showed it to Rias. The screen was dark, with nothing on it. He tried opening the gadget, but nothing happened. "My phone had a low battery when I bought the groceries, Buchou... I couldn't use it when I got stuck at the arcade because it would be pointless. Is that enough reason?" he looked at them with the most pleading look he could muster, trying to look like he was severely affected. This caused Rias to sigh deeply, before stepping forward to wrap Issei in a hug, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Issei..." she apologized. "I just can't bear the though of seeing any of my servants get hurt or be ill... can you at least promise me not to do something like than on your own again? If you would have wanted to buy some groceries, at least inform me about it so I can send someone to fetch in case of bad weather like the one yesterday..."

Issei nodded, slowly patting his leader's back. "I promise, Buchou... it won't happen again."

And immediately after those words, almost like machines, the girls watching the scene joined in the warm embrace. The first to snap was Asia, wanting to hug her brown-haired friend as tightly as she could, followed by Koneko, then Xenovia, Irina, and then lastly, Ravel. They didn't know how long it lasted, and all that the girls and Issei cared about was staying as close to each other as possible. For what seemed like the first time, the girls of the ORC weren't fighting over Issei Hyoudou, and they were just enjoying the warmth that the embrace was emitting at that moment. It seemed as though, peace was inside the Hyoudou residence for the first time in a long time. It was very unfortunate and quite frustrating to find out that this moment was cut short, when a serious but slightly trembling voice tore through their peaceful atmosphere, breaking it into pieces.

"Akeno-san wants everyone to be seated at the dining table... she says that right now is the perfect time to have breakfast since Issei-kun has returned."

Rossweisse stood at the center of the living room, looking at the large group clustered around Issei with jealousy in her eyes, but this was unknown to her. What she thought of at that moment was loneliness. She was feeling lonely at seeing the rest of the younger girls in this household be interested in the same thing, and only her was not the same with them. Rossweisse had just gotten out of the bathroom a while ago, with Akeno telling her to tell everyone to gather at the dining table for breakfast.

And that's when she saw Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, and Ravel all gathered around the couch, looking like they were surrounding somebody. Rossweisse found out that it was Issei himself who was being the subject of attention once more and the former Valkyrie found herself in a dilemma. She wanted to be there too... she wanted to join in the hug... the embrace... she wanted _him_! She wanted Issei Hyoudou! But of course, being oblivious to her own feelings, she didn't say anything and just stared at the younger girls with jealousy in her gaze. She managed to snap out from her own trance, though, when she explained to everyone why would they need to gather in the dining table. In her own eyes, she thought that she was just feeling lonely, but this was the question...

Would a lonely person ruin such an emotional moment for a group of people? More so when the girls in that particular group feel something for the boy?

"Mou!" Irina pouted, separating from the embrace. "I was enjoying hugging Ise-kun!"

"You just want him to bear your babies too," Xenovia said bluntly, walking ahead of her friend while the angel blushed to the same color as Rias' hair.

"I-I-I want to have Ise-san's babies too, you know!" Asia proudly declared, although she was stuttering and blushing like hell.

Ravel was keeping her head low, blushing furiously. 'Issei-sama was... so close to me...' she thought to herself. She would've had more thoughts about the Sekiryuutei, had it not been for Koneko, who didn't give it a rest with the insults.

"Yakitori."

"What did you say?!"

Rias giggled as she followed after everyone, walking after them. But when she felt Issei's hand hold her back, she stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at Issei, who had already stood up from the couch. He was staring directly into Rias' eyes and it seemed like he wanted to tell her something that he has been holding down for a long time.

"Is there something I can do for you, Issei?" she asked, this time in a kind tone.

"Buchou, are you going to make us train for this day?" he countered. "I understand that the Rating game against Sairaorg-san is close, of course."

The Gremory crossed her arms and smiled. "Originally, we were indeed going to train today, actually after breakfast... but after seeing you return home just now made me change my mind, and move our intended training tomorrow. However, we need to be by my family's estate very early tomorrow so we could end it early too. To answer your question, this is a free day for all of us, Issei. Think of it as a rest day."

Issei had to suppress any desire he had to jump and down in joy; his master had just announced that there would be nothing to do for the day, which meant that he could be present on his date with Sona Sitri later afternoon. He just had to ask for permission and he would be free for the afternoon and give him time to himself and his date later on. He just hoped that Rias would be understanding enough to let him go without question, that is.

"Why are you asking, though?" Rias continued.

This was it.

This was his chance.

It was now or never.

"Buchou, can you let me spend the afternoon by myself?"

* * *

It was 3:24 in the afternoon, and Sona Sitri was waiting patiently for her date to arrive. She was known for being extremely patient, but she doesn't like being ignored. There had been a time when Saji was supposed to meet her in her office, but he never showed up, prompting Sona to give him a thousand spankings as a punishment. Issei and her agreed that they would meet at the fountain in the park at exactly 3:30, and that's how it led to the violet-eyed girl being here. She was wearing a blue shirt that was underneath a grey vest with various stripes as the design. She was also wearing purple leggings and rubber shoes, very different from the usual way she dressed.

If looked at closely, it could be seen that Sona was blushing.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was nervous.

Why wouldn't she be? This was her first date; she had never dated before in her life because most men didn't fit her standards.

But Issei was different.

In fact, as soon as the Sekiryuutei's name appeared in Sona's mind, she felt calmer than before, as if his name was a stress-reliever to her. Even so, she had no experience in romance and other things in this field, which meant that Issei's presence won't be able to calm her down. She hoped to herself that Issei had more experience than her since he was a guy and has beautiful girls chasing after him 24/7, otherwise this date would be wasted.

She hoped that it won't be wasted.

Meanwhile, not far in the bushes, a rustling sound of the leaves was heard, which indicated that there was something, or someone, hiding in it. It didn't take long for various voices that differed in tone and overall sound to take over that particular place, showing that people were hiding there.

"Tsubasa, don't push too much!"

"Sorry, but I won't be able to get a good look at what's happening if I don't do something."

"Will you two stop? We need to look out for Hyoudou and see if he's really going to show up! Geez, I'm starting to regret ever inviting you!"

"Sshh! People are gonna hear us if you'll keep talking like that, Reya! The two of you should also just keep still! It's a matter of time before we get discovered, you know..."

Yes, four out of the 8 servants of Sona Sitri have come to see what was going to unfold. It's funny, really... because this all started with a text message that the Sitri heiress sent to her queen, Tsubaki. It was a message that said that Sona was going to be busy for the afternoon because of a date with Issei Hyoudou, and she requested not to get disturbed in any way whatsoever. Tsubaki was shocked and wondered how did her king manage to get Issei to talk to her since there was nothing stated about the Sekiryuutei being back to normal. Apparently, the student council president had no problem in sharing more about her romantic life...

Consequently, Tsubaki was also talking with Reya that time; the queen accidentally slipped up about her leader's message and ended up telling Reya the full details on what Sona sent her. The brunette was taken aback that Sona was on a date, and with Issei Hyoudou too. But it was strange. Wasn't Issei ignoring them for the whole school week before today? Eventually, Reya became curious about it and decided to ask more.

Unfortunately, the long-haired queen said nothing more than the fact that Sona would be meeting Issei at the park today at 3:30. That was when Reya came up with the plan to spy on both her leader and Issei Hyoudou on their date to know more about what Sona was talking about. Was she just kidding about the date, or was she serious? She didn't ask Tsubaki if she wanted to join her since she was sure that the queen would defend their king's personal life until who-knows-when, so the brown-haired bishop settled on asking her fellow servants if they wanted to come. At first, Momo and Meguri had doubt that Sona managed to get Issei to open up to her, and it didn't help learning that she would be on a date with the Sekiryuutei himself later on, but they eventually gave in when Yura insisted that they come.

Meguri's eyes widened on what she saw. Issei was breathing in and out at a fast rate, apparently running all the way to where Sona was. He was wearing a red shirt which was underneath a navy blue jacket and he was wearing long, black pants with sneakers. He was grinning embarrassingly in front of the Sitri, while she tried hiding her amusement under her serious expression. Although, her cheeks had indicated that she was blushing slightly. "Oh, look! Hyoudou's already there!"

"Yeah, you're right!" Momo said, smiling. "Hang on, he looks kind of happy while talking to Kaichou..."

"He's supposed to be, idiot!" said Reya, growing tired of their comments that she was getting disturbed in watching her leader with the Sekiryuutei. "He's on a date with Kaichou! But he better not be up to any perverted acts! I swear that I'll beat him a thousand times over if he tries anything with our king!"

"I don't think he'll do anything perverted, though..." Yura remarked, rubbing her chin. "But I have a feeling that they're going to kiss at the end of the day..."

Everyone's faces went red.

At the same time, from behind a nearby tree, Serafall Leviathan did her best to conceal her powerful aura; if somebody would manage to sense even the slightest bit of her energy, she would be discovered and her plan would be ruined. Instead of going all-out and charging towards Issei Hyoudou for sleeping in bed with her sister, she figured that she should find out more about what happened because even she knew that her Sona would never invite somebody to her home unless it was unavoidable. She decided to find out more by tailing the two; she had no idea that it was a date, and she just assumed that her sister simply needed help with something.

'I need to know more...' she thought, narrowing her eyes at the Sekiryuutei. 'What is the deal between So-tan and Sekiryuutei-kun? If I even find out that he's into So-tan, I'm going to have to pay Rias-chan a visit about her pawn...'

She had no idea what was going on.

"Shall we go? I've got so many things planned for the two of us today!"

"Lead the way, Issei..."

They went to their first destination, hand-in-hand.

* * *

Like what she had been expecting, Sona enjoyed how the afternoon went on. If she was allowed to break her character just for once, she would gladly do it and scream out to the world how happy she was right now. They had first went to a nearby arcade; the arcade where Issei used to play in a lot of times before becoming a devil. Surprisingly, the Sitri went on and joined her fiance in most of the games that he usually played back then; including a shooting game that needed two players to play, a basketball shootout, a crane game, and a virtual racing simulator. Luckily, due to his massive experience in the place, he won them a large stuffed panda that he gave to a blushing Sona Sitri.

Although she had tried to decline the offer since Issei was the one who won it, she eventually gave in and accepted the stuffed toy while desperately trying to keep her serious look alive, but even that could not stop the grateful smile that spread across her face. After their pleasurable time in the arcade, which took about an hour and a half, they headed straight for the cinema for a good film to watch. It was a real surprise that she enjoyed something other than chess... perhaps being with Issei made it more fun for the iron president Sona? Only time can tell.

It turned out that their desire to go to the cinema was just a rouse to get Momo and the others off their trail. As soon as she told Tsubaki what she was planning this Saturday afternoon, she knew that the rest of her peerage would be able to find out in any way, which led to her discussing a plan with Issei on how to lead Reya, Meguri, Yura, and Momo off their trail and continue their date. Their plan was to buy a tickets any movie that was going to show and go inside, which would force the others to buy themselves some tickets to continue spying on them. Next, they would sneak away while they themselves were distracted by the movie, crawling their way out of the seats. Of course, since Sona was the one who had formulated it, it was foolproof and it was a success.

Unfortunately, Serafall Leviathan was a completely different person, as she was more perceptive despite looking childish most of the time. Ever since she saw Issei win a stuffed panda for her sister, she had the feeling that this supposed meeting was somewhat on a more personal level, and it had no business with them being friends. They certainly didn't look like normal friends in front of everybody else, but she had to keep on investigating. She kept on tailing the two despite the effort they put up in avoiding anyone that would ruin their date.

As soon as they escaped the cinema, Issei took her to another park, where the particular highlight was stone columns all lined up in one row with a chessboard painted on top of them all. Most of these were occupied by elderly people who were enjoying good rounds of chess with others. While Sona was confused on why Issei had brought her here, he answered by bringing out a complete set of chess pieces from his pockets, saying about them having a good, fair match at the one vacant column near the park garden.

Sona didn't hesitate to accept and she became even happier that Issei had thought about her own personal interests. Both of them sat at opposite sides and began the game, and it made the Sitri choke back tears of joy after finding out that Issei had studied more advanced techniques in the game so that he'd be able to play on more even ground against an expert like her.

The game turned out to be better than what she expected.

It was fairly obvious that Sona came out on top in the end, winning with a knight and two rooks. However, Issei made sure that she wouldn't win easily and played better than he used to, making the match look even at many points. It had lasted more than 40 minutes, attracting new spectators here and there, and when Sona finally achieved checkmate, a massive roar of applause and clapping hands greeted her victory. The brown-haired boy had risen from his seat to hug her tightly, congratulating her over and over. Sona was too lost in her own accomplishment and thoughts, that she didn't hesitate to hug him back happily.

That was the moment that Serafall should have made her presence known, by the way.

But she didn't.

Watching more closely, she noticed that Sona was happier than she usually was. The short-haired, violet-eyed, strict-as-hell, and cold-as-ice president of the student council seemed to disappear for a moment and let the real her loose, the smile on the Sitri's face was stronger than perhaps the power of a ton of elephants pulling a bridge. There was only one other time that Serafall had seen her sister smile like this; which was during the last time that she had spent quality time with Sona before becoming a Maou. Nevertheless, the Leviathan managed to suppress her growing fury and stay behind for now...

But everyone had their own limits, right?

* * *

Issei and Sona were heading home towards their respective homes. It was 6:12 in the evening and both have just gone an average fast-food restaurant to have an early dinner to finish all of their destinations for their date. At Issei's insistence, Sona ordered more than what she would usually eat, wanting to make the day memorable, indeed. They enjoyed a meaningful conversation through it all that was all about their future dreams and ambitions; like a true gentleman, the Sekiryuutei took the honor of having to pay for everything and due to his massive earnings because of the Oppai Dragon show, it was no problem for him. Sona thanked him for his kindness and generosity afterwards, kissing him on the cheek, making him blush furiously. The girl also blushed from her own action but was able to control her embarrassment.

As soon as they reached the fountain where they met up earlier, they stopped and looked at each other's eyes. There was no other person aside from the two of them during that moment, so everything was quite silent for them, except for the wind that was making the leaves rustling with each other. Neither one of them moved, as they were just looking into each other's gaze with a neutral look. It remained like this until Sona decided to finally begin a talk between them.

"Um..." she began, unsure of how she would tell her next words. "Thank you for the date, Issei... I had fun, and I'm not joking." She hugged the giant stuffed panda that Issei won for her. "I never thought I would be this happy, though... the last time I have smiled like this was the last time that Onee-sama spent time with me before becoming a Maou..."

"That must hard for you, Sona..." Issei's voice showed sympathy and sadness for his fiancee.

The girl brushed him off. "It doesn't really matter to me anymore, Issei. I have moved on from it, and now that I am with you..." she stepped forward, standing just within mere inches of the boy. "I am sure that I will stay happy because I now understand how Rias, Akeno, and all the other girls feel when they are with you. You make the people around you smile, Issei... including me, even though I'm not much of a happy one. I am glad... that I have lost against you..."

"W-What are you saying, Sona?" he asked, confused with what she was saying.

She cupped his cheek and smiled. "I don't regret it, Issei. I don't regret it at all... at first, I thought that it was just a simple mistake that I had to get past but I was wrong. Because of my defeat, I have gotten to know more about you on a personal level, something that I do rarely and only on the most important of times. Thank you for sharing your past with me. I am glad... that I became reckless, just for once... and I am glad that I acted like an idiot. Because of it, I was able to find out who would be the perfect husband for me when the time comes..."

He blushed furiously and he had to be careful so that he won't end up pushing her away. "Well, since we are revealing secrets... I might as well tell you one of mine too..." he sighed.

"What it is that you want to tell me?"

He looked down on the ground. "The truth is... I had a crush on you."

Her eyes widened. "What?!"

He immediately reacted before Sona could assume anything. "Not in the way Saji does, okay? To be honest, it was more of like admiration and physical attraction, so I just pushed it aside and ignored it. After all, I knew that Saji had feelings for you and it would be like betraying his trust if I continued to set eyes on you. But since this whole situation happened between us, I guess I can't ignore my feelings anymore... I'll have to dig them up and explore them once again..."

She was taken aback, but she didn't believe him quite instantly. "I-I can't... no, how can that be? I haven't seen you sneak glances at me or anything that can be seen as a look of admiration!"

"Like I said, I pushed my feelings aside and ignored you... and I'm sorry for that, Sona... but since we are engaged, like you said, I can at least promise you something." He grabbed her by her waist and leaned in closer to her face, almost kissing her. "I promise that I won't leave your side, no matter what happens. If you need me, I don't care if I'm sleeping, if I'm having my own problems, or if I'm angry at you. If you need someone to talk to, then I will always be there for you. No matter how big or small the problem is, I'll be there for you, Sona."

Her eyes widened as he repeated the same words she said to him the day before. Yes, she remembered what she said to him that time and those words won't leave her mind any sooner. She looked down on the ground with a massive blush on her face that her lips were trembling; she was trying her best to stay calm, but she closed her eyes tightly, apparently she was unable to take it. Issei sounded different if she could possibly describe it, he sounded more _mature_ and composed, than his usual voice whenever in normal situations.

Sona didn't respond to his words anymore, and Issei had immediately took advantage, grasping her chin and pulling her face upwards so that she was looking into his eyes directly.

"Although we're engaged, I won't pressure you into marrying me immediately... you deserve a happy and enjoyable life as a free woman before you settle down and have a family..." Tears started to well up in her eyes. "As your husband-to-be, I want to see you fulfill your dreams and ambitions first before I even marry you. If I can, I will help you in your goals, Sona... if anyone tries to even take you away from us, I'll kick their asses, whoever they are. I know I'm not good in chess and that it was just a silly mistake on why you lost... but I promise that I'll be try to be the best fiance you want me to be."

That was the last straw for the Sitri as she couldn't take it anymore; her tears started flowing down the sides of her face as she threw her arms out, wrapping Issei in a very tight hug. She buried her face into his chest, crying her eyes out in happiness as he returned her warm embrace, resting his chin atop her head. They stayed like that for a few seconds until she finally pulled away with a big smile on her face, completely breaking her serious and cold expression. Issei returned the smile as well, patting Sona's head in the process while she planted her hands on his shoulders.

"I feel like a free woman with no other role in this world when I'm with you..." she whispered through her tears. "Thank you."

He simply grinned to show his response, and that was when their heads unconsciously started moving towards each other as if they were magnets. Time seemed to slow down, or maybe even stopped right there. Both devils were trapped in their own personal world, and to them, nobody else was with them at that moment. They were completely alone. Sona had given up on her serious and cold demeanor and Issei was using his instincts; something was telling him that this was the right thing to do, despite the trouble that they could get into. A blush could be seen on Sona's cheeks as their faces became even closer, and closer, and closer...

Until someone cleared their throat not far from them.

The pair turned their heads almost immediately, and they were frozen at the sight of somebody that they did not expect to be there.

Serafall Leviathan was looking at the two of them with the usual smile that she had, but it was obvious that there was something under that smile.

"O-Onee-sama..." Sona became bug-eyed with those words, unable to believe that her sister was standing not too far from them. Her tears had stopped flowing too, and she quickly wiped the remaining ones off her face.

Issei unconsciously took a few steps backwards, nearly tripping over a small rock. "L-Leviathan-sama!" he exclaimed.

The Maou retained her smile as she continued speaking. "Hi, So-tan! Hello, Sekiryuutei-kun! Did I interrupt something between you two?" she asked innocently.

The Sitri immediately threw her arms up in in front of her, apparently knowing what her sister was here for. "Onee-sama, please wait... I can explain everything..."

Serafall didn't listen to her sister and appeared in front of Issei out of nowhere, before she started to unleash her demonic aura. The Sekiryuutei fell to his knees immediately, deeply affected with a devil king's power. This time, the twin-tailed girl didn't have her usual smile, and was replaced by a scowl specifically directed towards the helpless boy, who began to clutch his head in pain. "Did I just catch you about to kiss So-tan, Sekiryuutei-kun?" she asked in a highly threatening voice that could be enough to kill somebody. It wasn't a joke to anybody that Serafall Leviathan loved her sister dearly, and she'd do anything to make her beloved _So-tan_ happy.

Sona became even more worried for her fiance's state, but she just can't jump in to save him. She had to reason with her sister. "Onee-sama, stop it! You're hurting him!" she pleaded.

The Leviathan turned her head to look at her sister with her usual smile, but it actually held a lot of anger underneath. "Sekiryuutei-kun hasn't answered the question yet, So-tan!" she retorted, winking at her younger sister. "Once he answers my question, I'll let him go!"

Sona knew that her sister won't really stop with what she was doing so she continued to insist. "Please stop! I promise that I'll explain what's going on here! Just stop, Onee-sama!" she shouted, starting to walk over towards Issei in an attempt to save him, even though she would likely get harmed herself.

Not wanting to possibly hurt the violet-eyed girl whom she loved above all, Serafall sighed and stopped unleashing her aura, making Issei start coughing and panting repeatedly, recovering from what just happened to him. The Sitri heiress didn't hesitate to rush over towards the boy, starting to check if something bad had happened to him. Luckily, the devil king didn't really do any permanent damage towards Issei, possibly holding back in unleashing the full-blown power of her aura as a Great Satan. Plus, if Issei was just a regular person right there, he would have died anyway.

"Fine..." she sighed. "But be sure to explain, So-tan! I'm so jealous that Sekiryuutei-kun got to be with you but not me!" she complained, returning back to her normal self in front of her sister.

"All right, all right!" she waved off, not wanting to hear her sister demand some yuri action with her, growing tired of it, before she sighed deeply. "Just please promise me not to react while I'm explaining... is that okay with you, Onee-sama?"

Serafall shrugged. "All right, then... anything for you, So-tan!"

* * *

"This is your fault, Reya!"

Momo sneezed, apparently, she was pissed off that Issei and her leader had managed to escape them and leave the cinema. They were too distracted by the film that they were watching and the pair that they were spying on left the place and skipped off into the sunset, according to Meguri, at least. It was not only her, Reya was also enraged; but instead of continuing on their little journey and try to track down Issei and Sona, they just headed home together, just not in the most civil way, though.

"Oh? I didn't see you trying to keep an eye on Kaichou and Hyoudou!" Reya retorted.

"Will you two just stop it?" Meguri said, surprisingly annoyed. "We failed in our mission, simple as that! No one should blame anybody here! We're all bamboozled by Kaichou and that Hyoudou! Now, we have no idea on what's the real deal with the two of them!"

"I honestly blame myself for what happened..." Yura said, keeping her head low. "I was not interested in that movie at all! It's just showed another pointless plot of cliche romance... I didn't know it, but I felt asleep..." she then sighed. "I shouldn't have... I could've caught on to what Hyoudou and Kaichou were up to at that moment..."

"No need to be sorry, Tsubasa... because it's obviously Reya's fault! She's the one that organized this little mission but when she takes her eyes off of Hyoudou-kun for one minute, she can't even track them down!"

"Well, sorry to be so ignorant, Momo!" Reya huffed, crossing her arms and avoiding the other bishop's gaze.

A tick mark appeared on Meguri's head. "One more sound, and I swear I'm going to shut the both of you up for the rest of the night!" she warned, scowling at the two bishops.

They walked the rest of the way, ranting about their stupidity and lack of presence.

Ironic for members of the student council, actually.

* * *

"... and that's how we are here right now," Sona finished explaining. Like what she had promised, she told Serafall all about her current situation; starting from her idiotic loss against Issei, to him avoiding her and the rest of the student council, how she finally accepted the fact that she was engaged, and their current date. Of course, she didn't tell her anything about Raynare since that was on a personal level and she had to keep that secret between her and Issei. She just hoped that her sister won't shift into her 'Sis-con' mode and go on to give the Sekiryuutei the beating of his life. "I promise you that I am completely fine with this... I discussed this with Issei already, so please understand."

Serafall had a hard time trying to catch up with everything her sister had said. First, she was unable to breathe for like, a few seconds after finding out that Sona lost to Issei Hyoudou in a game of chess, which declared the two as an engaged couple. She was about to protest there, but the Sitri heiress kept a knowing glance at her to make sure she would keep quiet until the end. Next, we wondered why would he avoid her sister for the next week but that was ignored when she heard what was next after that. She was almost going to snap when Sona revealed that she invited Issei to her home but waited until she would finish. What really took her by surprise though, was Sona sleeping in Issei's bed until the morning, wherein she would state that she didn't want to break off her engagement and let things happen the way they were.

She looked at Issei, who had already stood up from the ground while looking scared at the Leviathan. After a while, she finally took in a deep breath, ready to respond.

"I want to make sure of a few things first," she began, turning her attention to her sister. "Sona, did you really want this to happen? Or is there even a little bit of this wherein Sekiryuutei-kun forced it?" she asked, calling Sona without her usual childish antics, meaning that she was very serious right now. When she saw the Sitri nod, she proceeded to the next question she had in mind. "Did you two do anything _inappropriate_ yet?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No, we haven't!" Sona denied immediately, her face turning to a furious shade of red.

"I see that you haven't done anything indecent…" she concluded, starting to calm down. "Since So-tan wants this to happen, I won't do anything... but I _will_ be keeping an eye on the two of you... especially Sekiryuutei-kun..." she shot a menacing glare at Issei, who gulped at her stare.

"D-Does that mean I'm not going to get in trouble?" he asked in a scared tone, looking at the ground.

Serafall snorted.

"At least not today..." she answered authoritatively. "Although I would have preferred if it had been some girl-to-girl action with me, while So-tan's happy, it doesn't bother me."

Issei blinked several times, was she telling him she was okay? Sona, on the other hand, already had a smile on her face, knowing where this would to now. She started thanking Serafall internally for being understanding enough to listen to their pleas

The Great Satan walked closer towards the boy, and Sona hoped that her sister wasn't going to try anything anymore. "Listen well, Issei-kun…" she began, showing neutrality that could become uncomfortable if she gets triggered by anything of the sort. "For now, I will approve of your relationship with my sister only because she seems to be very happy with you, like what I've seen during your date, and if you were one of those people who just use So-tan to pass the time, I assure you that at this moment, Rias-chan should start looking for a new pawn."

Issei swallowed thickly.

"So, if you make my little sister cry, or if you make her sad in any way..." She then approached Issei at a distance from her face which looked like she would take an eye out with her nose. "I will personally make sure that you would keep Kokabiel company in comparison to what I will put you in to make you suffer. Understand?"

"I understand!" Issei immediately replied.

"Well, I'm glad things have been clear…" Serafall murmured, putting her hand on her chin. "In fact, this is good in a certain way, that So-tan knows the benefits of teenage love; and at this rate, I thought that she would become just as stiff as a board..." Sona could be clearly seen blushing at her sister's words, knowing they were true. "I think that's it! Remember my warning, Sekiryuutei-kun!" she summoned a magic circle that would teleport her out of that place. "Stay happy, So-tan! It's better to see you with a smile than a serious expression!" she finished, teleporting out of there.

Sona and Issei were left staring at the spot where she was earlier. Their faces confused as they looked such; the moment that they turned to each other, they sighed in relief. The two nearly got hit by an unavoidable bullet right there, and it was only thanks to Sona's quick wits that they managed to evade it. Isse had thought that that would be the end of him earlier, knowing that Serafall was extremely protective of her younger sister. For her part, Sona was thankful that Serafall understood what she wanted to do in her personal life.

"We nearly got hit there..." Issei remarked, grinning embarrassingly.

"I couldn't agree more," replied Sona, mumbling something afterwards that Issei couldn't hear clearly.

"What are you saying?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She hung her head low. "Onee-sama... ruined my... moment..." she admitted with her face turning to a very deep color red.

Issei's eyes widened in shock. Did Sona just hope for them to kiss earlier?

Too bad Serafall had to ruin the damn moment.

Talk about a total sis-con...

* * *

The days passed and it was now Monday. In Kuoh, the school festival was currently taking place with everything just like how Sona pictured them to be while in the Underworld, Serafall Leviathan was on her way to the Sitri Estate. her old home. She had just finished her first business meeting of the day, which was with Sirzechs and Falbium about the issue against the Khaos Brigade, more specifically, Cao Cao's most recent plan of action. After that meeting, she had received a letter that bore the Sitri mark, which contained a note that said her parents were asking for her presence. Since Sera wasn't one to ignore her own family, she immediately took off for the Sitri Estate, but not before telling Sirzechs and the other two Maous.

"I missed this place!" she exclaimed happily, walking through the large halls of the place, heading directly the room where her parents were usually found due to being the heads of the Sitri clan. Sera was wearing her Maou outfit instead of her magical girl costume since she had just gotten through a meeting. She didn't waste any time and pushed the doors to that particular room open, seeing two people sitting on fairly large chairs at the far end of the room. "Otou-sama! Okaa-sama!" she screamed out loud enough so that it would reach her parents.

"Oh, it looks like Sera-chan is back!" said Lady Sitri, whose real name was Siena.

"It's been a while since I last visited this place!" She stopped walking as soon as she reached the bottom of the staircase just in front of the two leaders of the Sitri clan. "It's good to see the two of you again!"

Lord Sitri, who was also known as 'Sven' during his lifetime, chuckled for a brief moment before he started to speak. Sven Sitri was the former Leviathan, before he ultimately passed it on to his eldest daughter as he beliieved in Serafall's abilities as both a devil and politician. She was a prodigy at a young age, especially in the eyes of many back then. When Lord Sven finally announced that he was going to retire and pass on the Leviathan title to his daughter, it has since been well-received by most devils. "Indeed," he said. "I am grateful and happy to see you at our home. I was beginning to get worried that you have forgotten your family..."

Sera rubbed the back of her head and grinned. "Hehe... well, I can't forget about my family, you guys! Even if I'm the current Leviathan, you guys are still the ones I love the most. Other than Sona-chan, of course..." In front of her parents, she called her sister through another honorific but that wasn't the important part here.

If looked at closely, the look on Siena Sitri's face showed concern. Pure and genuine concern. She was looking at her daughter with eyes full of concern ever since she arrived and it was possible that there could be something going on with her. When the moment came that she finally had enough, she tapped her husband's shoulder a few times to break the conversation between him and her daughter to get his attention. Siena then leaned over towards the leader of the Sitri clan and began whispering something into his ear, and it was already obvious that it was somewhat serious because it made Lord Sven's eyes widen because of both concern and surprise. Serafall raised an eyebrow at what could her parents be possibly talking about that was surprising; was it something about the clan? The family perhaps? Sona herself? Whatever it was, she would find out upon seeing her parents separate from each other, with Lady Siena turning her attention to her daughter.

"As much as I hate to break this wonderful moment and reunite with my eldest daughter, I believe we have called Sera-chan back because of important matters, I believe?" she looked at her husband knowingly.

"Yes, yes, I remember... and you're right," replied Lord Sven.

Now, Serafall was _really_ confused.

What was happening?

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Sera-chan, you remember the agreement that Sona-chan will get engaged to the first person that beats her in chess, correct?"

Thinking about that certain topic made her think about Issei Hyoudou for a few seconds, before she shook her head to get rid of his image in his mind. For a second there, she was tempted to tell them about his current engagement with her sister, but that wasn't the issue right now. "Yeah, I know... because of the decreased population in the pure-blooded devils, she is expected to be engaged to somebody from another one of the 72 pillars. But since Sona-chan didn't want to get married to somebody who wasn't smarter than her, so her deal was that whoever beats her in a game of chess can have the right to marry her. "Is it something regarding the agreement that Sona-chan made?"

"It looks like you are still perceptive of your memory, Sera-chan..." Lady Siena smiled apologetically. "Here I thought you have forgotten all about that agreement because of how busy you are..."

"Well, I can't possibly forget anything where Sona-chan is involved!" she declared proudly.

"Then I deeply regret it that I have to do this..." her mother continued. "Sera-chan, although you are one of the four Great Satans, or devil kings; as a female devil, you _will_ get engaged to another man, one way or another," she revealed in a very reluctant voice.

The Leviathan narrowed her eyes a bit. "W-What?"

"Your father should have told you about this long ago, before you accepted the position," she explained further. "Being a Maou doesn't last an eternity, As you already know, Sera-chan. Once you have served 100 years, or a century as a devil king, you can resign anytime from office and live as a normal devil again, passing the title to a worthy candidate. Since the time in the underworld is faster than how time is in the real world, it's not hard to say that you have only one year left before reaching the appropriate number of years to settle into retirement. You know that you are going to have to retire eventually, no matter what happens. And once that time comes, you must find a suitor who will marry you."

Serafall's eyes were as wide as tennis balls, shocked with what she has heard from her mother. "W-Why do I have to marry somebody?" she asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her tone made her sound like she was either scared or nervous, which is something that Lady Siena caught immediately.

"We are truly sorry, Sera-chan... but the pure-blooded community won't recover by itself in an instant and you know that as the Leviathan. You must find a worthy suitor now, or we will have no choice but to choose one for you, just like what Zeoticus and Venelana have done to their daughter. You don't have to make the decision now, Sera-chan, because you are still a devil king. Use your position to your advantage and look for a worthy husband now, and there is no need to rush, my dear. You have all the time in the world to choose."

The twin-tailed girl didn't respond afterwards.

Lord Sven spoke up next. "We will support any decision you make, Serafall... you are mature enough to make the right choices for yourself... I believe that you will find the perfect man for you."

It seemed that Serafall lost the ability to speak when she began opening and closing her mouth several times. The shock overtook her that she almost felt like she needed another _stress-relieving session_ in the bathroom. She needed to find a suitor? She never knew about that! Serafall Leviathan never really gave a shit about romance due to her love for her sister and her position itself. Besides, her parents never really told her about it until now. For a second, she felt like she was Sona; who wanted an agreement to protect herself from marriage, but that would be highly illogical at this point. Still, she did find the strength to blurt out at least one word while keeping her head low.

"O-Okay..."

For what seemed like the first time, Serafall didn't feel like she was a very powerful Great Satan. She felt vulnerable that it was like she needed help from a friend. It was like she was in Rias' shoes due to what was happening right now. She didn't feel like dressing up as a magical girl right now and be as cheerful as ever. She wanted to be alone, either in her office or in her bed, she didn't care. Just as long as she would be able to be alone and think deeply to herself. For the first time, she wasn't Serafall Leviathan... she was just a normal girl who felt vulnerable and weak in the eyes of many.

"If, in any case, you have already found the perfect suitor, send us a letter to inform us and we'll invite the both of you to the estate for a formal dinner," the head of the Sitri clan finished. "We'd want to know the man you've chosen to marry a little better."

Serafall didn't know what to do right now. She was totally confused.

She had two options, though; one, lock herself in her room and think deeply about what the heck is happening right now; and two, talk to her sister about this issue and see what she has to say.

The funny thing was, there was even no choice in the first place.

It was quite obvious on what option she would pick, anyway.

* * *

 _ **Order of girls: (for now; those with * means they are completed)**_

 _ **Sona* - Complete.**_

 _ **Serafall - Well, she's in need of a suitor now! I wonder how would that roll next chapter?**_

 _ **Momo - Spying on somebody's date... not cool!**_

 _ **Xenovia - Nothing changed.**_

 _ **Irina - Nothing changed.**_

 _ **Tsubaki - Hmm, I don't think anything changed, really.**_

 _ **Meguri - She spied on Issei and Sona's date... I wonder why she joined, though.**_

 _ **Akeno - Nope, nothing changed.**_

 _ **Asia - Eh, nothing really changed.**_

 _ **Reya - She organized the mission to spy on Issei and her king's date! Hoho, is she jealous or something?**_

 _ **Yura - Spied on the date...**_

 _ **Rossweisse - She's close to finding out her real feelings, guys!**_

 _ **Koneko - Nothing.**_

 _ **Ravel - We're getting closer!**_

 _ **Rias - Nothing.**_

 _ **Kuroka - Nothing.**_

 _ **Le Fay - Nothing.**_

 _ **Ophis - Nothing.**_

 _ **Murayama - she stopped doubting his change and started to hope that he continues on not being a pervert!**_

 _ **In the works: Kiyome Abe, Katase,** **Bennia, Kunou,**_ _**Aika**_

 _ **Potential candidates: Elmenhilde Karnstein, Valerie Tepes, Tiamat**_

 ** _Definitely no: Yasaka (she's too much), Grayfia (Sirzechs, duh), Venelana (NO MILFS), Gabriel (she's Asia 2.0)_**

 ** _How is this chapter? Please give your opinion and review! No flames, please!_**

 _ **Next chapter: Issei's V-Card**_

 ** _Discord link (Join me and other writers here):_** [discord . gg / xEApPAS]

 _ **Goodbye... and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

 _ **-Lance**_


	5. Issei's V-Card

_**Well, that was quick, don't you think? Hehe. Anyway, we're back on another chapter in this fic and things are quickly heating up now that Serafall Leviathan has entered the picture! Last chapter, we all witnessed how she also possessed a vulnerable side despite being a Great Satan and that came in the form of masturbating in her own bathroom. Aside from that, she also ruined a date between Sona and Issei, which was disappointing and at the same time, not really surprising. But at the end of the chapter, her parents told her that she needed to find a suitor as soon as possible, so that she wouldn't have to be put in an arranged marriage once she retires from being a Maou. How will the next events unfold in this chapter? Better read on to find out, then! But before that, let's got through the reviews that the peeps left for me last chapter...**_

 _ **AvenZa: It's intended to be that way, dude.**_

 _ **redclaw39: New update's here!**_

 _ **IceKnight13: You couldn't be more any more correct!**_

 _ **LordArtos: Well, thanks... I'm flattered! Oh no, I am just average in making lemons! And about the 100 year thing, it's about the Great Satan's minimum amount of time needed to serve before they can retire. About the ORC, we're gonna have to wait for that to unfold next chapter... and I appreciate the support! P.S. You should be more online in the server!**_

 ** _Mr. Green37: They all grow up so fast..._**

 ** _Neo Infinity: Exactly my point... Ruruko will be with him._**

 ** _BlackTyrantValvatorez: Hmm, let's see if that will happen, indeed! Come on, it's not that hard to say that thing about Katase, right?_**

 ** _majik7: Calm down, boy! Here's your Serafall!_**

 ** _SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: Thank you for the support, dude!_**

 ** _Wolfhunter: Really? I don't remember that being stated in the LN..._**

 ** _yoga pratama: Yes, they will have their time with Issei... and 6 more days left before the G1 Special! Omega's gonna retain that title as well as Hiromu!_**

 ** _Wargame-sama: You're right! HAHAHAHAHA!_**

 ** _antifanboy: Thank you for the criticism! I appreciate it! I was wrong about you! You're an awesome critic! And come on, many people in the server are waiting for you! Download the damn app or open it in the browser!_**

 ** _TheLaughingStalk MeinImouto: Yes, quite lovely..._**

 ** _PraetorXyn: Here's the CPR! Enjoy the chapter!_**

 ** _autor godz: Thanks for the support and your opinion! Did it make you cry though?_**

 ** _LordxSesshomaru: More? I'll give you more, Sess..._**

 ** _Fenrir44: Kunou's already in and according to many people, the harem is too large. Seekvaira is considered, be happy, though._**

 ** _Lightningblade49: Yep, you're right on that! The ORC will likely know the truth not far from now!_**

 ** _Laserbr0: Well, thanks... Sona is better than Rias, imo._**

 ** _Crimson Dragon VIRUS: BEST REVIEW SO FAR! I'm glad that you like the story, Crimson! I promise to make it better! Man, I feel like I'm starting to be like Revan!_**

 ** _wagner: While she's a Maou, she can choose due to her authority... but when she loses her position, she can be forced to be put in an arranged marriage._**

 ** _romancejunky: Well, I hope you enjoy this new update! P.S. LEMONS!_**

 ** _Draceris: SC ORC imo... I also like majik's fic, A Different Direction! It's one of my faves!_**

 ** _Copperus: One thing's for sure, I'm doing my best and I have help._**

 ** _crom cruach 20: Glad you like it._**

 ** _Guest #1: Ruruko's with Saji... gotta give him love too! And yeah, it pisses me off that the SC girls are way underrated and underused! I'm going to change that, though!_**

 ** _DemonHunter52: Well, enjoy the chapter! Rossweisse is close to admitting her feelings, dude! And don't worry, Irina and Xenovia are close to having their time!_**

"Normal Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

 **[Ddraig Talking]**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or any of its characters... (23k words...)**_

* * *

 **(Issei x Serafall) & (Issei x Sona)**

"And why do you need to talk to me about this, Onee-sama?"

Serafall hesitated to answer first. She was sitting on one of the two couches that was in Sona's apartment. Just after her little meeting with her parents, she teleported herself straight directly to her sister's home. At first, Sona had thought this was another one of her sister's annoying acts of 'love', but after seeing the serious look on the Maou's face when she arrived meant that it was serious. Both of them sat down on opposite couches and Serafall had explained what went down during her meeting with their parents; the Sitri heiress was shocked, to say the least. She never thought that their mother and father would tell their eldest daughter, who was a devil king, to find a suitor as soon as possible so that she won't have to deal with an arranged marriage.

"I don't know what to do, Sona-chan..." Serafall replied, not calling her sister by her usual cry of 'So-tan'; she rarely called Sona through this name, only on the most serious situations. "Something's telling me to go and follow what they want me to do, and there's something also telling me to just ignore them since I'm a Great Satan... so, I thought that maybe you could help me since you're already engaged..."

"How is that fact going to help in this particular problem of yours, Onee-sama?" Sona asked, pushing her glasses back up. She was supposed to head to school at this time but her sister had showed up unexpectedly, and she can't just leave her alone after seeing the serious expression on her face that was similar to her own. She had already texted Tsubaki that she would be late in going to school due to _family_ issues. She had no problem in helping out her own sister, much because Serafall herself had helped her during the darkest of times.

The Leviathan raised her eyebrow at her own sister. "You have feelings for Sekiryuutei-kun, right?" Although a bit hesitant, Sona nodded in response. "But back then, you had no interest in romance... how is it that just by letting yourself get defeated in chess, it made you chase after him? It doesn't make sense at all, Sona-chan! Maybe if you'd tell me more about it, I'd know more... and maybe it would also help me in my problem and help me make a decision... I've never thought about finding a suitor before because I'm always busy... and it never occurred to me that I'm going to retire someday..." She stopped right there, taking the glass of water from the small table that was in front of her.

Sona looked at her sister with a surprised expression, in slight shock at her words. A brief moment of silence took over the place for a few seconds, before Sona finally sighed in defeat. "All right, I'll tell you about it, Onee-sama..." she began, causing Sera to turn her attention towards her sister. "You are right... I didn't chase after Issei just because I have been beaten in chess; it was because of something more than that, something that deeply affected me and my peerage."

"What happened?"

"I called him to my office a week ago... to explain our situation as an engaged couple..." she paused for a bit to control the blush that she had on her face. "Well, he wasn't really listening to anything that I was saying that time... and then all of a sudden, he suddenly stood up from his seat and started apologizing as if he did something wrong. Before I could do anything though, he ran out of the room... we decided to find out why he had acted like that, and we ended up trying to ask him over and over what was wrong with him, but he never answered. He just kept on ignoring us like we were the plague."

"How dare he?!" exclaimed Serafall in disbelief. "When I see him again I'll —" she cut herself short when Sona sent her a sharp glance, relaxing back against her chair.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I made a guess that there was something going on with him which is causing him to ignore us. But throughout the past week, we were unsuccessful in all the attempts that we have made. It drove me mad and whatever his problem was, it had to be really big because of the fact that he didn't want to answer any of our questions about it... I eventually found out, and I was taken aback with what I heard from him..." she stopped again, looking at the floor before she smiled. "I have never known a person like him... to be able to smile like a child who is carefree should be impossible after what happened to him..."

"Why? What happened to him?" Serafall asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sona took a deep breath and hesitated; she was going to tell her own sister Issei's secret, something which she didn't want to reveal to anyone. But she needed to be honest with Sera because she understands what it feels like to be caught in a dilemma between parents, arranged marriages, and suitors. She just had to be sure that this would stay between them and only them.

"I don't feel comfortable in sharing this with any other person including you, Onee-sama... but for the sake of it, just promise me that this will stay between us and no one else must know about it. Issei has already moved on past it, so there's no need to go back on it again by making it a gossip between others. You have to understand, Onee-sama... he's been through a lot of events to make it here where he's standing."

Serafall also looked down on the floor for a few seconds before she sighed. "All right, I understand... now what is it that you're going to tell me?"

* * *

'Hmm, I wonder when would she show up...' Issei thought to himself, waiting just in front of a coffee shop for a certain Leviathan. It was a bright and late Wednesday morning and it seemed as though the world had gotten a fast-forward button and switched it on, because it felt that yesterday was just a mere memory and it felt like things have gotten too fast. Just yesterday, he took _the_ Serafall Leviathan herself on a date for some reason that only she knew and then out of nowhere, she suggested that they go on a date again today. He didn't hesitate to agree of course, mainly because it would be disrespectful for him to decline a wish of a devil king.

 _"Um, would you go on... a date... with me again... tomorrow?" she asked in a nervous tone, very different from her usual energetic and cheerful voice. Her face was blushing, and her feet were quietly tapping the ground. It was obvious that this date was wasted because she wasn't paying attention to anything he was doing. Instead, she was focused entirely on his face, taking note of how he was acting towards her, despite being hostile with him at first._

 _She wanted to make it up to him in some way._

 _"Sure, just let me tell Buchou and Sona about it, Leviathan-sama!" he calmly replied, smiling warmly at the devil king that was enough to make her blush deeper. "I just got excused from classes right now and Buchou must be worried about me if I continue to be absent tomorrow."_

He had just arrived at the coffee shop since this was their intended meeting place. He thought that she would already be here, but it turned out that she wasn't. He didn't complain though, and just waited for his date to arrive. Although he wouldn't be going to school right now, it didn't stop the ORC from wondering why Serafall Leviathan wanted another date with Issei since she has already spent the day with him yesterday, and Sona had to use her skills in negotiating to make Rias agree to the Great Satan's request of a date that time. Today, it was Issei himself that pleaded with Rias to let him go on one more date with Serafall since he understands what it's like to be a devil king, which meant a lot of tasks and meetings everyday. He told his king that the Leviathan needed the release from stress, and then finally, Rias finally agreed to let him go, just on the condition that he spent the whole day with them on the weekend, without anything bothering them.

He was wearing a blue polo shirt and black jeans along with white rubber shoes. He was lucky that he was excused from school for the day as well like yesterday; he was also a bit worried that Rias might think he was avoiding her and the ORC because he was choosing to be with Serafall rather than them, but he hoped that it wasn't true because that would be his worst nightmare. Yesterday, she was curious on why would the Leviathan want Issei to take her on a date, and later she just assumed that it was to help lessen the stress that came with being a Great Satan.

"Ise-kun!" a voice said.

Turning his head to the left side, he saw her arriving. Serafall was running towards him while waving her arm and to his surprise, she wasn't in her magical girl costume like yesterday. She was wearing a frilly summer dress that bore the colors white and brown. The frill was on the upper part on her chest, the brown part was a torso piece tied with black laces and the lower part of it had the white piece. The dress moved as she ran and it gave Issei a good peek at her aqua-colored panties. She wore brown summer women's shoes that revealed her feet as it was tied by black strings around her ankles and her hair was still in her lovely twin pigtails that were tied together by pink ribbons. Issei blushed and tried to turn his head away at some other direction to avoid becoming perverted in the presence of a devil king. He was amazed at how beautiful she looked. He already knew she had an amazing body and cute face but seeing her dressed outside of her Satan outfit and magical girl costume was something new for him.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting... I couldn't really decide on what to wear." she told him innocently, giggling at his face. Issei looked quite adorable if he was being shy, compared to his perverted expressions.

"No it's fine... although I am curious as why you suddenly called me out on another date..." he replied, raising his eyebrow. "Yesterday, I can understand but why today, too?"

"Oh, there's need to worry about that, silly! Now come on, it's my turn to pick the places where we would be going since you already picked out yesterday!" she said, ignoring his question while pulling his arm. Issei let himself be led by the cute devil in front of him as they went to a nearby alleyway. She offered him her arm and he held on with no question and then she teleported the two of them to one of the biggest known places in Japan, Akihabara. Issei had a feeling that this would be the place where they are going as they went into a anime store that was ten floors high.

The two went to the fifth floor since that was the store for various anime cosplays and costumes. Serafall was walking in front of him, looking excited at what she would buy while he kept a distance between them. "I guess this is predictable... oh well, as long as she's happy." Issei said to himself, as he thought about what kind of costumes would she want to try on and buy. He was prepared financially right now, so he can afford as many costumes as Sera wanted.

"Actually, they have a special sale going on..." she replied to his mumbling, apparently hearing him. When she heard about his words regarding her being happy, an obvious blush appeared on her face. She then pointed to a sign that stated that costumes can be bought at half-price for trying them on and advertising them through pictures.

"So you can put them on, take a few pics then buy them for half the original price? I suppose that's a smart business move..." he said, shrugging while Serafall pulled out a digital camera and handed it to him. "I guess I'll be taking the pictures, then..." he said, taking the camera and turning it on.

"I already got a few picked out!" she said cheerfully, referring to the huge stack of costumes beside her, which could hardly be called 'few'. She pointed a finger at him. "No peeking now," she said in a teasing voice, already aware of his reputation as a pervert through the school, sticking her tongue out at him. But for some reason, it was like she was trying to _persuade_ and _force_ him to peek on her due to her voice and actions.

She went into the dressing room to change her clothes. The first cosplay she wore was that of a pirate queen. It consisted of a pink skirt, a dress with black short sleeves, and a black skirt over the pink skirt. It also had a brown belt and two red ribbons to tie up her hair; long, black thigh socks and black boots. To complete the outfit, she also wore a red captain coat on her shoulders, black pirate hat and a pirate sword. "Ta-dah!" she yelled, revealing herself as she burst out of the dressing room. "Do you like it?" she asked sexily.

"Whoa! Y-You're not wearing a magical girl costume?" he asked in surprise to the point that he almost dropped the camera he was holding.

"Well, I've been meaning to explore different looks and different ways to show off magical girls for future shows. Come on, take the pictures!" she told him, positioning herself by the wall to have a clear background.

"Okay," Issei replied, totally shocked on how well she was pulling off the look despite being more like a magical girl most of the time. He took about ten pictures as the Leviathan made different pirate-like poses.

* * *

"He had a fallen as his first girlfriend..." Serafall muttered, unable to believe what she had just heard from her sister.

"Yes... and she killed him on their date, and because of that... he's afraid of girls confessing what they truly feel for him... hence, the reason why he acted that way on the day that I told him we were engaged. He thought that I was confessing that I like him, and ended up misunderstanding. But no matter, he's moved past it and I've accepted him as my future husband... did you caught on to everything I told you, Onee-sama?" she asked her sister.

The Leviathan nodded, understanding what Sona explained. "So that's why Sekiryuutei-kun avoided you and your friends..." she concluded, thinking deeply to herself, while feeling a bit bad for herself due to her assumptions about Issei Hyoudou. "Oh no... now I feel bad... all those things I said about Sekiryuutei-kun..." Sona didn't knew it, but her sister was already thinking of plans on how to separate Issei from her; all Serafall cared about was her younger sibling's safety and happiness and she didn't trust the brown-haired boy when she found out about their little date a few days ago. From what she had learned in Kuoh Academy, Issei was a pervert and an enemy to women, so she didn't trust Sona in being with him.

"What do you mean, Onee-sama?" asked Sona, raising an eyebrow.

"No, never mind..." she said, shaking her head. She didn't want Sona to find out about it and possibly ruin their relationship. "Poor guy..." she breathed out afterwards, joining her hands together and positioning them just in front of her mouth as if she was praying. "That was a good thing that you did, Sona-chan..." she commented. "You found out what was bothering him and helped him with it... I never thought you would do something like that, though... did you get worried about your husband that time?" she teased, doing a complete 180.

Sona chose to ignore her sister's little tease and continue with what she was going to say. "It would be wrong of me to just leave him without even knowing whether or not I could help him. I may be aiming to break off my engagement at that time, but I will not let a fellow devil and friend suffer in front of my own eyes. No matter what he is to the school, he was a friend that time, and I am glad that I was able to help him deal with his trauma."

"Okay, I get it... but now, I just noticed..." said Sera, pausing in her words. "What does that have to do with me making a decision on whether I should choose a suitor or not? I'm not saying that listening to Sekiryuutei-kun's story was pointless, but how does it relate to my situation? I only have two options here; I could either just let Otou-sama and Okaa-sama be and don't act at all or I could find a man of my own like you. Like I said yesterday, you seem very happy when you're near Sekiryuutei-kun, Sona-chan... so I need your advice here. What do you think I should do? What should I do in to be happy in life like you? I'm sure that this is no ordinary matter, by the way..." she pouted.

The student council president smirked, as it was time for some payback.

"Actually, my advice to you, Onee-sama... has already been stated in the form of a name," Sona revealed, trying her best to suppress a chuckle.

Serafall raised both eyebrows slightly.

"I'm actually saying that you should find a man like what I did, and the name should be none other than Issei Hyoudou."

* * *

After taking all the pictures, Serafall eagerly went to the dressing again with the next outfit in her hands.

So far, she can't deny how happy she was feeling. But there was a real reason why she was doing this.

She changed clothes once again. She came out in a pink and black magical outfit that was very revealing, actually. The top was pink with fishnet over it and black plating was over her left breast, centered between the pink and black were black bat wings with a white circle in the middle; same with the right pink skin-tight stocking that she wore while the right one was all black. She also wore black short boots, and the top part was sleeveless, her right arm was covered in black with her forearm being pink with a fishnet over it. Her left arm had the same colors but they were in the opposite order. At the top of her upper arms, she had white frills with gold colored linings. Lastly, she wore a red collar with white frill at the bottom, a pink beret, a black mini-skirt and wielded a magical girl staff similar to the one she already has but in a darker pink color. Issei was getting excited as he took the pictures while admiring how beautiful she looked.

"I'm glad you like this one!" she said as she giggled happily, going back to the dressing room to change.

"What's next, Leviathan-sama?" he asked her.

"We're on a date Issei... just call me Sera-chan!" she stated, growing tired of how he addressed her. Yesterday, she didn't care much about how he called her because she was mostly in a shocked state for the whole afternoon but right now, it was different. She felt that it wasn't the same if he didn't call her properly and just treated her as a Great Satan. She wanted to be seen as just 'Serafall' right now, and she didn't care about her position in the underworld at all. As she said those words, she was covering her naked body with the curtain of the dressing room and winking at him.

"Ugh, right..." he replied nervously, and Serafall went back inside to change into another costume. She wore a cat girl costume next; it was an all-black leotard but her left leg was bare and the long, black tail was already attached. She also white boots with pink heels underneath, and she even changed her panties to match the whole cosplay and finally, she put on the black cat ears.

"Issei... nyaa! What do you think, nyaa?" she asked him seductively as she used her magic to move the tail. Issei blushed furiously because the girl looked like she was Koneko for a second due to her cat-like costume. As she did various cat poses while issei took her pictures, he wondered about something strange. During their date yesterday, he was the one that took charge, taking Sera to the cinema, the amusement park, and a good dinner at an expensive restaurant. But right now, it looked like _she_ was the one who was leading him in the things they were doing right now, with costume buying being the first.

Finally, after about an hour or so, Serafall was done with posing while wearing various cosplay costumes. The Sekiryuutei didn't know it, but the devil king had a conflicted look on her face, thinking about a certain thing. When they went to the counter, Issei unloaded the massive pile of costumes to be packaged and prepared to pay for it, while Serafall stood behind him, blushing deeply. He noticed that she was suddenly mumbling various nonsense behind him, prompting him to turn around to face her.

"Is everything okay?" Issei asked her.

"Y-Yeah..." she replied shakily. The reason for this was because of the clerk that was beside the cashier teased her about going on a date with her boyfriend. Hearing the word 'boyfriend' made the Great Satan blush and look down on the floor in embarrassment, but not before mumbling words like 'Magical' and 'Testing'. She managed to fight off the blush though, when she looked up to face Issei. "A-Anyway, let's go eat lunch, Ise-kun!" she said, reverting back to her cheerful personality quite fast. "Where do you want to eat? We'll eat at whatever place you want!"

"Um..." he paused for a bit to think about what he wanted to eat. "I... I haven't had a hamburger for a while... any chance of having one?" he asked with an embarrassed grin, causing Serafall to giggle at his shyness.

"Sure, Ise-kun! Let's go!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand and leading the way, directly opposing what unfolded yesterday. When they were going to have lunch the day before, Issei took the Leviathan to the same restaurant that he had taken Sona to. He didn't want to eat at the same fast-food restaurant again, but he figured that Sera would love it there since her sister clearly enjoyed eating there. Much to his disappointment however, was that Serafall was quiet the whole time, eating through her food with no words, as she was very deep in thought.

What could she possibly be thinking about at that time?

Their little journey ended when they saw a big diner that had a large variety of food in the menu. When Issei was about to protest that this won't be perfect for them, Serafall just let it be since it was the Sekiryuutei's desire to eat hamburgers for lunch. True to his words, she had ordered a large meal for the two of them consisting of four hamburgers, a bucket of fries, three bowls of onion rings, two hotdog sandwiches, and two large bottles of soda and lemonade. Issei was surprised that Serafall Leviathan had a large appetite herself yet she manages to keep her body in tip-top shape. They enjoyed a funny yet intriguing conversation about their own TV shows in the Underworld, specifically their roles in their own shows. They left the place with a pile of dirty plates and bowls, along with a note that read 'Thank you for feeding the magical girl!'.

It was beginning to get dark at an unusual time on 2:49 in the afternoon, but on a closer look, it showed that a storm was coming and it was going to be a big one. They were unable to teleport due to crowds in the various shops and stores nearby all running in scattered directions, forcing the two to go underneath the shade of a nearby tree, where Issei would ask Sona through text message if they could go to her house just to get cover from the rain since they didn't bring an umbrella. While they were waiting for a reply, they simply relaxed against the trunk of the tree, with everything being silent. Issei was waiting for Sona's reply while Serafall was too nervous to even start a talk between the two of them. It wasn't until Issei started to rant while kicking a small rock away that something finally erupted between them.

"Come on, Sona! We're about to get soaked under the rain!" he shouted at his phone.

Hearing her sister's name, the Maou immediately turned to look at the Sekiryuutei with a pout. "Ise-kun, don't be like that! So-tan will eventually answer the text, I'm sure of it! Let's just be patient!" If he was just a regular person at that moment, Sera might have hurt her badly, so he decided not to retort and just shut up about it. Even so, that did not stop him from the question that he has been wanting to ask ever since this day started.

"Sera-chan, why did you want another date?" he asked genuinely and kindly. "Were you not satisfied yesterday with what happened?"

If only they were at home right now, she could tell him the truth and confront him.

So she had to make something up... for now, at least.

"I just wanted to spend more time with you, Ise-kun! What we did yesterday was a way for me to release the stress I've been holding in ever since so I wasn't able to focus much on what was happening... right now, I'm focused and I feel more energized! So just consider this a way of making up for what you did for me, yesterday!" Her statements could be considered half-true, since they weren't fact. The real reason was different, and she had to wait for the perfect opportunity to see if Issei was indeed just like how Sona had described his personality.

"Really? Well, you didn't really have to..." he scratched his hair furiously while blushing slightly. "But thanks all the same, Sera-chan... I appreciate it!"

Her gaze stuck like glue on his eyes, as if she was hypnotized. Issei didn't notice her gaze, which only made Serafall blush all the more because of how cute and innocent he looked like with that expression.

Until Issei's phone vibrated, signalling the arrival of a text message.

He whipped out his phone immediately, checking if Sona was the one who had texted him; at the same time though, the storm had begun, the winds and the strength of the rain were already strong this early. Serafall had to hold down her skirt with one hand to prevent any perverts that would dare peek below her. Her other arm had covered her own body, apparently getting cold due to the atmosphere around here. Although her natural element was ice, it wasn't like she was fully immune to the cold. Her eyes turned to her date and decided to ask Sona was the one who texted him, because they had to find shelter immediately. "Ise-kun, is it So-tan? Did she gave you her answer?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed wholeheartedly. "She gave us her permission as long as we don't do anything _serious_ to her home," he stated, reading through the message the violet-eyed girl had sent to him. "She probably thinks you'll wreck the place!" he stopped after that to laugh at his own statement. "A spare key is hidden underneath the doormat, and she also said that she would be back anytime after 3 in the afternoon. That's it..." he finished, placing his phone back in his pocket as he looked at Serafall.

"Then let's go and head towards So-tan's apartment!" she said, about to leave the shade that the tree provided but Issei stood in front of her, blocking her way.

"Just calm down, Sera-chan... I'm sure that this storm will have an end..."

"We can take a shower once we get to So-tan's home!" Serafall immediately bounced back by holding Issei's right hand tightly, pulling him with her as they walked out of the tree's shade and into the open, letting them get soaked in rainwater. The brown-haired boy had to turn his head away when he saw Sera's bra and panties through the dress she was wearing. However, when he heard her making shivering noises, he turned his head back in front, raising an eyebrow. The devil king had her left arm wrapped in front of her, grasping her right one. Truth be told, he wasn't feeling cold due to Ddraig maintaining his body temperature. Relying on his own instincts, he separated his right hand from her grasp, prompting the twin-tailed girl to look back at him.

Issei was momentarily stunned by her beauty while she was in the rain; her hair was let down, her eyes were glistening and it looked like her skin was as soft as cotton since her white skin was standing out in the middle of the dark atmosphere. Shaking his head furiously, he stepped forward, joining Serafall as he wrapped his right arm around her, pulling him close to her chest. The Leviathan blushed furiously at how close he was to her, yet she made no attempt to push him away. She could feel her body heating up not because of embarrassment, but because of the warmth emitted by his own body that was slowly being transmitted to the Leviathan.

This time, it was the opposite. She was the one getting led; when Issei felt that Serafall wasn't moving or anything, he took the lead and pulled Serafall with him closely as they walked towards Sona's apartment. It looked like it was them against the storm that raged on; unconsciously, Sera had also wrapped one arm around the boy's body, making herself even closer to him. This time, he was the one who blushed openly at her sudden action, but he continued on walking with the girl beside him silently walking with him. No words were spoken, everything was silent excerpt for the loud raindrops that fell on the ground. Both devils acted as the opposite of their normal selves; what was happening right now was parallel to what happened between Sona and Issei when they were both caught in the rain, wherein the boy had held the Sitri's hand tightly as they walked the way towards her home.

Issei was normally active and easy-going, while Serafall was energetic and cheerful. The two of them didn't act like their original personalities and took the complete opposite; neither of them took the lead in their date today, to be precise. Sure, Serafall was the one that started it with Akihabara and their lunch, but right now, it was clear that the Sekiryuutei was the one who would be completing their date today once they get to Sona's apartment space. Today marked one of the strangest days in the life of Issei Hyoudou, but in Serafall's mind, something was in her thoughts. She didn't think about the current date, nor the storm, and not even her soaking wet clothes.

'He's... so... warm...' was her only thought.

* * *

"I can't be with him, Sona-chan! He's yours!" Serafall protested as she felt her face burn up due to embarrassment. After hearing her own sister suggest her fiance/lover, Issei Hyoudou, as a potential suitor, it took a few seconds for the Leviathan to process what her sister just stated before she started shaking her head furiously in denial. Sona began laughing softly at her sister's embarrassment. The Sitri enjoyed the little moment for a while more, before finally getting back to business.

"Yes, I am aware that he is my betrothed... but I am also aware of his dream to have a harem of his own. I have no problems with it, whatsoever... so if Issei wishes to marry another girl other than me, he's allowed to do so. He himself is the best advice I can give you right now, Onee-sama."

Serafall knew about the fact that it was normal for devils to be practicing polygamy and having harems, so she wasn't as hostile when Sona mentioned that she was completely fine with Isseu having other wives alongside her. All Serafall cared about was her sister's well-being and happiness, so as long as the violet-eyed girl wasn't hurt at all in this case, she would let it slide innocently. "Why would you suggest Sekiryuutei-kun? Even if you say he is a kind and understanding person from how you described him earlier, I still have my doubts, So-chan!"

The short-haired president of the sudden pushed her glasses back, looking as calm as ever. "If that is the case, then I don't see any reason to make the two of you go on a date together, like what I did..." she finished with a smile; just seconds after she said those words, steam had started coming out of Serafall's ears, letting out the same sound that a kettle makes when it is boiling.

"No!" the Leviathan said, raising her hands in front of you as if she had confessed to committing a crime. "It just doesn't feel right, So-chan... Sekiryuutei-kun is your boyfriend, not mine! I can't just butt in to whatever you two are doing... and Sona-chan, I asked for a proper advice..." she warned her own sister, which was a first for any other, because she never talked to her sister like this. She always talked to Sona with either a childish tone or a slightly serious voice, but not one that showed a clear warning to others.

"Oh?" she asked, acting defiant towards her sister. "Here I thought, you would jump at the opportunity to be with me..." she spoke out, holding Serafall's staff that lay rest at the small table. She gave it a little twirl, reminiscing to the time when both her and Sera were dressing up in magical girl costumes. "If you get to be with Issei, it also means that you'll be with me for most of the time, don't you want that, Onee-sama?" At hearing those words, something inside the Leviathan was struggling to be free from its prison.

'Let me go!' she shouted. 'Let me play with So-tan!'

Serafall pouted, a bit pissed with the fact that that was used as something against her. By her own sister, nonetheless. Now, she had no other choice but to accept due to her sis-con personality. "All right, you made your point..." she said, turning her look to the side. "But it's strange... you seem to be determined to hook me up with your fiance, which is almost impossible for you to do because I'll just end up embarrassing, like you're saying... is there any reason behind it?" Of course, Serafall Leviathan was well aware that Sona didn't like her clingy personality, but that was just how she is ever since so she didn't bother changing herself.

"I'm saying this so that you won't have to go through the same fate like Rias... like what Tou-sama and Kaa-sama said, you have to find a suitor as soon as possible. I don't want you to be stressed in this situation, so I'm presenting you the best option you could pick. If you would see it from my point of view, I am happy that Issei Hyoudou is my fiance, which is completely different from Rias' reaction when she was engaged to Riser Phenex."

The Great Satan raised one eyebrow. "Are you trying to say that he's the perfect man for me to get married with?"

"There's no such thing as a perfect man, Onee-sama... but Issei is far better than any other suitor out there. I was able to find that out myself when I went on a date with him, which took place yesterday, the one where you showed up out of nowhere." Sona threw her sister a knowing look, but Serafall didn't waver from her serious expression. "Since you unknowingly watched the both of us during that date, you could see the clear difference between Issei and most devils. All I'm trying to point out is that he's a better man to be with, and that's why I'm suggesting that you go on a date with him... you could know more about him and experience what it's like to be with him, and then you'll finally get what I'm trying to say, Onee-sama... it won't hurt to go on one date, right?"

The older devil thought about it for a while, thinking of what could possibly happen if she did go on a date with the Sekiryuutei. If she did go with it, she'd find out what kind of person he was and if he was really kind and better than most men like what Sona said. After about a minute of thinking it over, she finally sighed in defeat, ready to give her answer.

"Fine, I give in... only one date, right?"

Sona nodded.

"Then it'll be tomorrow... we'll meet sometime between 11 and 12... excuse him from all his classes tomorrow so he won't have to worry about school... I just hope," she looked at her sister straight in the eyes. "That he's exactly like how you describe him, Sona-chan... you know that I believe any word that comes out of your mouth, even if I don't believe it personally..." she crossed her arms and looked at the floor, while Sona smirked, knowing that she won the war of words this time. She stood up from the couch and headed to her room to make the excuse letter for Issei, but not before stopping at her bedroom door to look back at her sister one more time.

"I'm not going to blame you if you go on another date with him after tomorrow, Onee-sama..." she stated with a smirk, making Serafall snort lightly. "And one more thing..."

Serafall rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

Sona laughed lightly. "His name is Issei, not Sekiryuutei..."

* * *

Following Sona's instructions, Issei took the spare key from under the doormat and used it to open the door to his fiancee's apartment. Upon entering, Serafall immediately threw herself towards the couch, completely forgetting that her clothes were wet and her undergarments were seen through. Not wanting her to be in that state for long, Issei quickly headed for Sona's bedroom and grabbed two body towels there, one for himself and one for the Leviathan. As soon as he gave the towel to the girl, he looked at the bathroom and decided to ask a quick question.

"Sera-chan, do you want to take a bath first?" he asked, concerned for her well-being. "We have to get out of these wet clothes and into some new ones... Sona's pawn has a set of clothes here that I can use and you can use any set from your sister... I just want to ask if you want to go to the bathroom first because I'm a bit worried about you."

The girl turned to the side to avoid Issei's gaze as she prevented a blush that was threatening to take over her cheeks. "No, you go first, Ise-kun..." she replied. "You need it more... I'm a Maou, and being one grants me more endurance and tolerance to whatever atmosphere there is, so I can take this for a while..."

Issei noticed something different in Serafall's voice; she sounded nervous and shy, which was different from her usual personality. However, he decided to ignore it because he assumed that it was just because of the date that they had. To him, the Leviathan was inexperienced in these kinds of things she was always busy with work, so it won't be a surprise if she was like this. He just hoped that it wasn't worse than that, because he had no idea how to calm her down then.

"Okay... I'll be right back then!" he finished cheerfully, marching towards the bathroom.

He didn't know it, but as soon as he stepped inside the small room, Serafall had sat back up on the couch, internally conflicted. She was hiding something ever since the date started, and she pretty good in hiding it from Issei. The real reason why she wanted another date with him was to test if he was really the man that Sona had spoken highly of. There had been only a few times when the Sitri heiress would give particular praise towards someone, and the Sekiryuutei was unexpected. The date yesterday caught her off guard, as Issei Hyoudou acted like Serafall was his girlfriend and acted like a normal boyfriend throughout the day. She didn't know how to react that time because she was overwhelmed with so much kindness and dedication from the boy. It was like Issei had treated the date like it was her last day on Earth, so he made sure that Sera would be satisfied with her _first_ date.

Serafall didn't make any other facial expression other than the look of surprise and dumbstruck on her face whenever he did something that was involving her. It wasn't clear if she was having fun on the date, despite her saying that it was; in her mind, she was conflicted. From what she has heard from other people, Issei was a massive pervert but the man that she has been with yesterday didn't support that claim at all. He was a completely different person that time. That was the reason why she didn't care even he had addressed her by the name 'Leviathan-sama' for the whole day nor the fact that they were watching a really good movie. Overall, she was dumbfounded with how the date went on and was left hanging, leading her to asking for another date tomorrow, which was right now. Sona didn't mind it, as she was totally expecting her sister to go again, but was a bit surprised because of her reason.

The reason why she wanted another date was to test his perverted limits; she dressed herself in a revealing outfit when the date started, and after seeing him just shrug off her appearance made her confused. When she put on many revealing outfits during their time in Akihabara for the reason to see if he was going to react in a lustful way, and after seeing him to just act like a loyal companion made Serafall lessen her doubts about him, and was starting to consider if Sona's words about him were true. Their little moment while under the rain earlier further lessened her doubts to a point where she thought of him as a completely different person.

She didn't push him away when he pulled her in for a one-armed hug, and surprisingly, she returned the favor by hugging him too. At that moment, she had temporarily forgotten her doubts and simply enjoyed the moment of silence between them. She felt incredibly calm and warm while she was with him earlier, and it was a bit disappointing when they had reached her sister's apartment, where they had broke off from each other, resulting in her doubts to getting restored again. Right now, her eyes were glued to the bathroom door, thinking about Issei.

'So far, he's just like what So-tan described him to be...' she thought to herself. 'He's kind and he does everything he could possibly do to make girls happy... like what happened to me... he bought all those outfits for me... he made sure that I would be happy...' she closed her eyes for a few seconds, before opening them again, a look of determination appearing on her face as she stood up from the couch and started heading towards the bathroom. Along the way, a bright light started to cover her entire body. 'But I have to make sure that he's not what I think he is...'

* * *

Issei stood under the shower, the water running down his skin. "I feel like Sera-chan's not telling me something important..." he said to himself, starting to take off his wet clothes, beginning with his shirt. "She seems awfully quiet since earlier... it's like she doesn't want to talk to me... did I do something wrong?"

 **[From how I see it, I don't think you did anything wrong, Partner...]** said Ddraig. **[But I could feel that the Leviathan is hiding something from you. Something important...]**

"Ddraig, what do you mean?" Issei asked the dragon, throwing his wet shirt away.

 **[Yesterday, she was awfully quiet during your time with her... it's strange that she suddenly became energetic and enthusiastic today. Don't you think, Partner?]**

"You know, I think you're right..." he muttered, starting to unbuckle his belt. "You know what, I'm going to ask —" he cut himself from his own words when he heard the bathroom door open behind him, causing him to turn around quickly to check who was there. His eyes widened to the size of saucers and his jaw fell in shock at what he just saw in front of him. "SERA-CHAN?! What are you doing here?!" he shouted, seeing the devil king in front of him with an embarrassed expression on her face.

"W-W-What do you think?" she blurted out, looking at the floor, trying to avoid Issei's gaze. Serafall was wearing a frilly pink lingerie that showed off her stomach and ample bust; her panties barely covered her lower regions and the ribbons that held up her hair were now of the color red. She was so nervous in this outfit since she has never dressed like this, in front of another boy, no less. She would normally go for acting like a cute magical girl but she wanted to try and act sexy in this outfit to see if she would get any kind of reaction from Issei. "D-Do you like it?" she asked, trying to act seductive, but she was feeling nervous and self conscious.

For a second, Issei completely forgot that he was about to take a bath in favor of something that was a stranger than anything he could point out.

"Sera-chan, is something wrong?" he asked, noticing that she was unlike her usual self.

His words caused her to immediately look at him with a shocked expression on her face. She was surprised that he asked her if something was wrong since she was expecting him to have his perverse grin on his face while fantasizing about her. Almost immediately, she felt tears sting her eyes, regret taking over her. She was wrong in her assumptions about him and she felt bad for even thinking that he was not a worthy suitor. Finally, her doubts regarding Issei disappeared... and all she could see in front of him was a man worthy of her love.

'I guess Ise-kun wasn't a bad person after all... no wonder So-tan likes him...' she thought to herself, tears flowing from her eyes as she cried into her hands.

"Hey, why are you crying?!" he asked, looking scared that a devil king just cried in his presence. Acting on his instincts, Issei stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms, not caring that they were both half-naked. Although she was caught off guard by his sudden embrace, she didn't stop crying from all the pressure she has been under lately due to her assumptions and she understood what it was that made Issei a love interest for so many girls, including her sister. When Issei started patting her from behind, she finally started to calm down and she buried her face into his shoulder, sniffling loudly.

"T-T-Thank you... I-Ise-kun..." she sniffled, returning his embrace, calming down from her crying.

"No problem..." he replied, resting his chin atop her head, taking deep breaths as he thought that Serafall was never going to calm down. He then separated himself from their contact, looking straight into the girl's eyes when she looked up at him. "But can you at least tell me why you were crying? I want to help you in any way I can in case you're having a problem, Sera-chan..."

Resisting the urge to burst into tears again, she went on to explain her situation to Issei, starting from the meeting that she had with her parents. Issei was surprised that she had to pick a suitor despite being a Great Satan, and he had a feeling on what she was trying to point out, but he decided to keep quiet for now. Then, she told him about her little talk with Sona, where the boy found out that his guess was true. _He_ was the topic of the conversation that Serafall had with her sister and he was taken aback when Sona had suggested him as a possible suitor for the Leviathan. And afterwards, Sera explained her actions behind their first and second dates, something that surprised the Sekiryuutei to no end, because of the fact that she was testing him on whether his perversion would be triggered with her dressing in revealing outfits. Regardless of that, he understood her reason and that was when he finally decided to speak.

"I see... so Sona suggested that I should be your suitor because she doesn't want you to end up like Buchou..." he began, hugging the devil king again.

"I'm so sorry, Ise-kun... I didn't mean to play with you like this... I just wanted to make sure that So-tan was telling the truth..." she said, wiping away her tears.

He separated from their embrace again. "I'm not mad at you or anything but are you sure that you want someone like me? You do know of... my engagement with Sona, right? Not to mention my dream to be the Harem King... I also have feelings for the other members of my club..." he muttered.

She forced a smile even if she was in tears. "Hehe... yeah, but it's okay, because now I know what kind of person you really are. So-tan was right about you... you really are a kind person, Ise-kun!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly as he blushed. "Now that I believe So-tan's words, I'm going with what she told me..."

Issei raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

"You're going to have a Great Satan as a wife, Ise-kun!" she said cheerfully as Issei's eyes widened. "Now, I see why So-tan wants me to have you as a suitor... you're the kind of man who strives to make the people around him happy... I just wish that I found out about it sooner, Ise-kun... and I also want you to know that I'm totally fine with your harem," she told him, cupping his cheek before she pushed him towards the bathroom wall. "I'll make you mine, Ise-kun... I'll make you mine with a flick of my magical staff... then I can finally have some fun with Sona..." she said seductively, her lust for him taking over.

'W-What the fuck happened to Sera-chan?! She wasn't like this earlier! Did she just snap?!' he thought to himself.

 **[Oops... I forgot to tell you, Partner... Dragons tend to attract lust and the innermost desires of women, and it only becomes stronger when that particular woman is vulnerable and more emotional...]**

'What the heck? With all the times that I've nearly had sex with Buchou and the others, you didn't tell me that?!'

 **[Sorry, Partner... it didn't occur to me... oh, and it's way stronger when a more powerful being like the Leviathan is with you.]**

'You gotta be kidding me...' he internally groaned.

 **[But don't worry! She's still well aware of what's happening right now, it's just that her lust is way stronger... meaning that she must have hidden feelings for you... you should be happy that you're losing your purity to a high-class devil!]**

'Fuck you, Ddraig...' he thought, turning his attention back to Serafall. 'I feel like I'm going to regret this afterwards... it's like I'm taking advantage of her...'

 _ **LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT!**_

"I'll just have to deal with your desires, then!" he said with a smirk as Issei grabbed her shoulders and pushed her forward, and their lips finally met under the running water of the showerhead, both of them getting wet in the process. After a few seconds, they separated and fell into each other's gaze while getting rained down with water, their physical features getting heightened like what happened while they were under the rain. Their clothes had become wet, and their skin felt slippery due to the water itself. Issei's eyes closed slowly, taking in the sight of her and burning it into his mind before leaning his head forward, pressing his lips softly up against hers again. The sensation of the kiss turned the very blood in her veins into molten lava, washing over her instantly.

Her hands ran up his bare back, feathering up into his hair and pressing his head forward gently. Issei's lips pressed into hers a bit harder, their lips parting for the slightest of moments; her lips opening slowly with his, Issei's tongue gently slid into her open mouth, intertwining with Serafall's. She moaned softly into his mouth, the sensation making her heart beat even faster; it was something that she hadn't experienced before, and it was something she intended to savor. The inside of her mouth tasted sweet like a fresh strawberry, and Issei was enjoying every second of it. He placed her hand flat against her back, tracing down her spine with the tips of his fingers and stopping at the small of her back, his hand resting upon her right ass cheek and then the other one moving downwards to rest upon her other cheek.

It caught her off guard, but then Sera felt herself getting carried by her butt, causing her to wrap her arms around Issei's neck tightly, deepening their kiss in the process. Her legs had also wrapped around his waist as Issei carried her towards Sona's bedroom. He would've headed for the guest room where he had slept before, but the Sitri's room was nearer. He gently kicked the door open, and once they were inside, he quickly closed it before letting Serafall lie down on the bed. He didn't even care that both the Leviathan's bra and panties were wet and would stain the bedsheets afterwards. Their lips didn't separate the whole time and only became deeper when they both started an intense battle of tongues, where it was even as time passed.

His touch was intoxicating through the wet fabric of her bra, making Serafall crave it even more; placing her hand upon his, she guided his hand down her hip to place it upon her upper thigh. Issei began moving his hand up and down her leg, enjoying the way her freshly-shaven smooth skin felt beneath his fingers, making her purr deep in her throat as he explored her flesh. His hand moved upward, dipping under her panty-clad butt and moving up, gliding across the curve of her ass and up to her bare back. Serafall broke their kiss for a moment, taking a deep and blissful breath.

"Ise-kun... touch me..." she breathed hotly against his lips, urging him to go further before pressing her lips firmly back against his and thrusting her tongue into his mouth.

It was all the motivation that Issei needed, deepening their kiss as he moved his hand up her back to her shoulder then brushing his fingers delicately across the back of her neck, making her shiver against his touch as his fingers worked their way into her hair. Issei slowly broke their kiss, placing a soft kiss upon her jawline before taking her earlobe into his mouth, sucking upon it lightly before tracing down her neck with the tip of his tongue, placing his lips upon the racing pulse in her neck and nipping at it lightly. Serafall's head tilted back and to the side, moaning blissfully as she allowed him better access. Issei's hand glided back down her back, grabbing the hook that held her bra together. The act made pangs of pleasure travel up Serafall's spine; she guided his mouth away from her neck for a moment, sitting up a bit to allow him to finally unhook her pink piece of clothing, before he suddenly stopped.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked in a rush of breath, not wanting to push this too far, too fast. If Sera wasn't ready, he would understand.

Serafall smiled at him cutely, placing a gentle kiss upon his lips in reply. Breaking the kiss, she allowed him to pull the bra off as he threw it away, without really paying it much attention. Issei gazed upon her naked chest and slightly drooled due to his everlasting fetish for breasts, before placing his hands upon her stomach and guiding her to lay down upon the bed. Serafall had large breasts for a girl at her age, and although hers weren't as big as Rias and Akeno's, it suited her figure perfectly. Her breasts were slightly wet due to her bra being wet as well, but she didn't pay attention to it. His hands traveled slowly up her abdomen, studying every inch of her flesh with his hands as they ghosted up towards her torso. Serafall sucked in a sharp breath as Issei's hands glided up over her ample breasts, kneading them softly as he placed his thighs on either side of her hips and sat upright. Sera's back arched up against his touch as he rolled her two breasts in his hands, lightly pinching her nipples between his fingers, making the devil king let out a high-pitched squeak.

As he caressed her gently, she ran her hands down his chest, exploring each muscle as her fingers traced across them. Issei leaned down, catching her mouth and reengaging their deep kiss, laying flat against her, the mixture of their naked flesh filling each other with warmth, which was exactly what they needed because they were wet from the shower earlier. Serafall's hands ran down Issei's strong back, grabbing the waistband of his pants and pushing them down past the curve of Issei's buttocks along with his underwear. Shifting against her, Issei wiggled out of his pants and boxers, kicking them off the end of the bed and laying against her completely naked. Issei's erect member pressed firmly against Sera's crotch, brushing against the soft cotton of her panties and making the fabric flood with warmth as he started grinding against her softly.

The sensation sent a hot shiver up Serafall's spine as a moan escaped her lips, breaking their kiss. When she felt her clit getting some attention, she started to moan loudly, apparently that part of her body was sensitive. Issei shifted his body so he was laying half on her with his other side resting against the bed, interlocking one of his hands with hers as he continued kissing down her neck to her collarbone, glancing up to see her blissful face; her eyes were closed to barely open slits and her cheeks were flushed with color as her lips remained slightly parted, letting breathy moans escape her now and then. Issei smiled to himself before continuing down her chest, resting his face between her swelling cleavage for a moment before tracing his tongue across one of her breasts, taking one of her nipples between his lips and sucking on it gently like a child to his mother. Serafall's back arched again, another sharp moan escaping her lips as his tongue encircled her areola, taking her other breast in his free hand and kneading it a bit more firmly this time.

"Ohh... Ise-kun..." Serafall breathed out blissfully. "That feels amazing..."

For a while, Issei continued, making sure that Serafall was feeling as wonderful as possible that she threaded her fingers through his hair. Issei backed his mouth away from her nipple, grazing it lightly with his teeth which made her shudder with pleasure. He continued moving his mouth slowly down her chest, placing gentle kisses here and there, stopping at her belly button and placing the tip of his tongue inside it for a moment, making her giggle at the tickling sensation. Issei moved back up, looking into her eyes and placing a hand upon her cheek, just taking in her beauty for a moment or two before placing a deep kiss upon her waiting mouth.

"Sera-chan..." Issei said as he broke the kiss, tracing his fingers lightly down her abdomen, hooking a finger into the top seam of her panties. It was like he didn't care about what could be the consequences of their actions now. He only cared about pleasing the girl below him. "Can I?"

Serafall smiled warmly and nodded, before thrusting her tongue into his mouth pleadingly. As she did so, Issei hooked his hand into her panties, peeling them down slowly over her thighs until they dangled off the end of one of her slender feet and finally revealing her wet and aroused womanhood. Issei's hand traced up the inside length of her leg, parting her legs gently as he teasingly traced her inner thigh with his finger. Once she seemed blissfully distracted, Issei's hand glided up, the tips of his fingers gently parting the lips of her pussy as he traced it up and down, reaching her clitoris. The touch sent a shockwave of pleasure through the Leviathan's body as she moaned loudly into his mouth, allowing him to take control of the kiss; for a moment he traced his finger along her slit, relishing in its warm wetness.

With his index and middle fingers, he positioned them both between her slick folds and inserted it slowly inside her. Her back arched again against his penetrating fingers, moaning so loudly into his mouth that their kiss broke. Her toes curled in pleasure and pressed against the mattress, while her hands roamed all over his body, raking his skin with her nails.

"Ise-kun!" she cried out in pleasure as Issei started to pump his fingers in and out of her. "Hahh! Ohh! Your... your fingers... they're..."

He took it slowly at first, and then picking up speed, dragging it across the bumpy flesh of her g-spot. Serafall threw her head back, screaming with pleasure as her tongue hung off the side of her mouth; and if this wasn't enough for her, Issei took his thumb and began rubbing it gently against her clit, sending daggers of bliss through her body. She moaned loudly again, revealing that that part was indeed sensitive.

His rhythmic motions began to slow down as he withdrew his fingers; her eyes peeled open as she took deep breaths to calm herself, gazing lovingly into his eyes. Issei brought up the two fingers he used to penetrate her up into his mouth, sucking her juices off of it satisfactorily while giving Serafall a playful wink, making her laugh at him before returning to her gaze of blissful pleasure. Issei gave her a quick kiss before once again moving down her body, parting her thighs with each hand and placing tiny butterfly kisses along the inside of her thighs, making her breathe in sharply each time he did so. Issei looked up at her, smiling wickedly, which made her wonder what exactly he was up to.

She wouldn't have to wait long to find out; Issei placed his head between Serafall's legs, drawing a long and slow lick up the length of her snatch with the tip of his tongue buried deep inside her. Serafall's back shot straight up like a pilot ejected from a fighter jet, letting out a sound that was a mixture of a scream and a moan; it caught her off guard no doubt, but nonetheless, it felt good when he did it. She pushed upon the back of his head gently to urge him to continue, as Issei continued dragging his tongue up her length, flicking her engorged clit with the tip of his tongue, and then back down to penetrate her with it slowly. Her throbbing and wet pussy had completely intoxicated Issei; its smell alone was enough to drive him wild, but the way she tasted was nothing short of incredible. Finally, Serafall got to the point where she couldn't possibly take any more; pulling his head up and bringing him to lay upon her once again, as she gazed pleadingly into his eyes.

"Please, Ise-kun..." she began, taking deep and short breaths. "I want you... inside me..."

Issei opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out; instead, smiling at her lovingly, and he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips that he held there for a moment before gazing back into those beautiful, piercing eyes of hers.

"But..." she continued. "Just... be gentle. I've never..."

"You mean, you're...a virgin?" Issei asked, trying not to sound shocked about it.

"Yeah..." Serafall admitted, somewhat embarrased. "I was always waiting for the right time... and I couldn't be any more happier to give it to you, Ise-kun..."

Issei smiled warmly, placing a gentle kiss upon her lips.

"So am I, Sera-chan... it's okay..." Issei said reassuringly.

Her eyes widened. She had thought that Issei was no longer a virgin since he was always getting fought over by the other girls of the Occult Research Club and since he was surrounded by them 24/7, it wouldn't be crazy to think that he was already experienced in this activity. Almost instantly, happiness began to flood inside her, as she was going to be Issei's first. She was going to have something that her sister, nor Rias, nor any other girl that admired or loved Issei would ever have. She was going to take Issei's virginity...

"We'll take it slow, OK?" he said soothingly.

Issei always had a way of making people feel like everything was going to be okay; it was one of the things Serafall admired about him after hearing of his exploits. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in and kissing him passionately. Issei placed a hand upon Serafall's hip, taking his erect member in his hand and pressing it against her entrance. Serafall breathed pleasurably against his mouth; he wasn't inside her and yet, she already felt as though she was going to explode. Issei placed the tip of himself inside her, and then gently guided himself in; the feeling was indescribable to either of them, making them both suck in air sharply as Issei pushed even farther inside.

He opened his eyes, looking down at Serafall's face and gently broke their kiss; she winced in pain for a bit as he pushed on, before stopping at where he was and gently began pumping in and out of her, slowly and rhythmically, being careful not to go any farther than she was comfortable with. The sensation made Serafall scream out with pleasure as she grabbed Issei's shoulders tightly.

"Oh, Ise-kun..." Serafall breathed out in a rush. "It feels... so... good... ohh... hahh..."

Issei continued pumping slowly, bending down to press his lips to hers softly as he quickened his pace a bit by bit. After a few moments, Sera's hands glided down Issei's back, cupping around his buttocks and pushing forward lightly, inviting him even deeper inside her, showing that she was ready. Complying with what she wanted, Issei pushed forward slowly and steadily, sheathing himself into her entirely. Serafall's head tilted back and she let out a loud scream as Issei pierced her maiden wall, causing a warm rush of crimson flooding out from inside her.

He stopped suddenly, looking down at her with a bit of concern in his eyes before she threw her arms back around his neck, pulling him forcefully in for a deep kiss as he continued pumping in and out of her. He began slowly and steadily at first, pushing deep inside her, then pulling back to the point where just the head of his cock was inside, then pushing back in to her core. Before long, Serafall's winces faded and were replaced with deep moans that filled Issei's mouth; he quickened his pace, his tongue intertwining with hers like two wrestling serpents fighting for the top spot. Her moans became sharper and more frequent as he started thrusting faster and faster, their naked and now-sweaty bodies sliding against one another and making the girl's enormous breasts bounce in unison with Issei's thrusts.

"Sera-chan..." Issei moaned out as their lips parted for the slightest moment, his breaths becoming heavier as he gritted his teeth. "You feel so good..."

Serafall moaned against his mouth, pushing her lips into his a little harder, her tongue darting deep into his mouth before breaking their kiss for a moment.

"Ise-kun!" Serafall all but screamed in pleasure, the cute and innocent magical girl fading into something that was hungry for more, her fingernails digging into his back. "Faster! Harder! Fuck me more!"

Issei thrusted as hard and deep as he could, pounding himself inside Serafall's warm and soft pussy as her nails dug red lines into his flesh. Issei's hand glided down her stomach, reaching between her legs for her swollen and sensitive clit, pinching and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger firmly yet gently. His touch made her snap her eyes open due to how good it felt. The overwhelming pleasure finally sent Serafall over the edge as her hips bucked upward, with her screaming out loud. In turn, Issei felt her inner walls clench around his manhood, causing him to be sent over the edge as well, screaming out loud as well.

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

They both screamed out, as the girl's hot and warm pussy tightened, climaxing around Issei's pounding cock. The flood of pleasure from deep inside Serafall enveloped Issei in the wet heat of her pussy, his throbbing member exploding deep inside her and filling her to the brim with a huge load of his hot cum. The two of them held their position for a moment, her hips bucked against Issei as she tried to push him even deeper inside her than he had been before he collapsed, sinking weightlessly back into the bed. Each of them was panting for air, their bodies slick and sweaty; Sera wrapped her arms loosely around Issei waist as he rolled to her side, keeping himself buried inside her womanhood.

"That... was incredible..." Serafall panted, trying to catch her breath and resting her cheek upon Issei's chest.

"Yeah... I was pretty good, wasn't I?" Issei asked jokingly, causing Serafall to punch him playfully in the shoulder as they each shared a laugh. Apparently, she really was in control of herself the entire time, and this just proves it. The laughter ended after half a minute and for a moment, the Leviathan had a look of concern on her face before she spoke softly.

"Hey, Ise-kun..."

"Hmm?"

"You know, I really do love you..." she confessed, making Issei's eyes widen. "I know this sounds too quick, but I do..." she smiled warmly at him. "I don't know how, but after our first date, I felt like something was pulling me towards you... that it wants me to be with you... whether it's love or some other thing, I'm happy that it did..." she hugged him tightly, as if she was afraid of letting him go. "I don't want to let you go... I want to be with you forever, Ise-kun... I want to live with you someday, under the same roof... with our babies..." she stopped right there, blushing at her own words. "I'm happy that So-tan forced me into this!" she said cheerfully, snuggling close to him.

"Sera-chan..." he spoke. "I know that you want —" he was cut off from his own words when the door suddenly opened, revealing Sona Sitri in her school clothes.

As soon as the Sitri saw the two people who were both stark naked on her bed, Sona's eyes widened and shock immediately overtook her, causing her to drop the books that she was holding on the floor. Both Serafall and Issei looked shocked at seeing her as well; the violet-eyed girl took a step back with her jaw dropping, her face quickly exploding to a furious shade of red as steam came out of her ears. It took more than twenty seconds for her to finally recompose herself, hanging her head low. Her fists clenching hard on her sides in anger.

"Issei... I expected you to take Onee-sama on a date... but I didn't expect you two to be engaged in this... this act!" she squeaked out, embarrassed. "Have you two no shame for what you've done?!"

Serafall noticed the underlying tone of jealousy in her sister's tone and started to giggle mischievously, sending an evil look at her; Sona stopped in her ranting as soon as she heard her sister laughing, while Issei raised an eyebrow in confusion, completely forgetting that the student council president or in other words, his fiance, was just at the door. After a few seconds of giggling, Sera turned back towards Issei with an innocent look and smile on her face.

"Wait for me, Ise-kun..." she whispered into the boy's ear. "I'll be right back... I'm just going to have a little talk with So-tan!"

As soon as Issei nodded, Serafall kissed him on the cheek before she got out of the bed and skipped towards her sister, closing the door so that Issei won't be able to hear whatever they were going to talk about.

* * *

"Oh welcome back, Sera-chan!" greeted Issei as he smiled at the devil king who strolled back into the room, before he looked with concern at the girl behind her, outside the door. "I understand that you want to make this our night but... you do know that Sona is behind you?"

"Oh, don't worry, Issei-kun! I managed to convince So-tan to join in with us! Now, we'll be happy together!" the Maou giggled and immediately pounced towards Issei, holding his shoulders gently while looking into his eyes like she's wanted something from him and smiled seductively. Her naked body was pressing next to his, the sweat that had formed on their bodies from their earlier round were being blown away by the cool air conditioning of the room, drying their skin in the process. "I know that me and So-tan both love you Issei-kun... and I'm willing to share you with her since I love her so much as well..."

"I'm totally fine with that... I love both of you and I'll never let you two go since the both of you are going to be my wives someday... that includes you, Sera-chan... that's what I wanted to tell you earlier..." His words made the Leviathan well up tears in the corners of her eyes as Issei pulled her into a passionate liplock, their tongues feeling every inch of each other causing Serafall to moan into the kiss. In response, she started to grind her lower regions to his, making an electrical tinge of some sort flow through their body that the two of them liked. Slowly, Issei's manhood started to get hard once again and the Sera could feel it poking against her stomach, making her smirk suggestively.

Using her right hand, she reached down and started to stroke his length, slowly dominating in their makeout session. Apparently, Sona's presence made the Leviathan a bit more daring than she was earlier, as if her sister had given her a burst of determination and energy. During their _private_ time earlier, Issei took the lead and introduced her to the world of sex and pleasure, and right now, she was exploring that world by herself.

Meanwhile, Sona walked into the room and closed the door behind her, dressed in only her underwear. She was wearing a cute purple bra accompanied with panties of the same color as she was blushing deeply. She had agreed to doing this, yet she was blushing deeply in embarrassment. 'I can't believe I'm going to do this tonight... with Onee-sama watching and doing it with me, no less...' she thought to herself, walking over towards her huge bed. She thought about her sister's words earlier, making her blush deep-red in embarrassment.

 _"Think of this as a 'thank-you gift', So-tan! If it wasn't for you, I would've never gotten to know Ise-kun more!" said Serafall eagerly. "It's gonna be fun with the two of us together pleasing Ise-kun!"_

 _"I won't do it..." Sona breathed out, shaking her head furiously. "It's too embarrassing... I'm fine with it if it was just me and Issei alone... but I can't with you along..."_

 _The devil king pouted, and planted her hands on her hips. "Mou! Stop being such a tsundere, So-tan! Think of this as a way of saying sorry! I know that I ruined your date with Ise-kun yesterday, and this is the perfect way to make up to the two of you! If you continue with that attitude, it won't be good for you! Just be a normal girl for once and have fun!"_

 _"I... I don't know..." the Sitri heiress' cheeks turned dark red, and she could feel like she was going to explode out of embarrassment. "It sounds tempting, but..."_

 _"Come on, So-tan! Would you let Rias-chan take him first before you? I know you won't like that because you two are childhood rivals! We can make Ise-kun feel good in return for everything that he did for us!"_

Sona shook her head repeatedly to get over that memory before she finally reached the end of her bed. She then watched as her sister and fiance make out hotly with Serafall lying on top of him and grinding her naked body against his. Seeing the scene unfold in front of her triggered a negative reaction from the Sitri as she walked over to the side of the bed where Issei and her sister were and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at the two of them.

"Onee-sama, you already had your time with him earlier... it's only fair that you let me join in too since you were the one that dragged me into this in the first place," she stated, trying not to blush at her own words.

"Oh? A little while earlier, you were blushing as red as a tomato, So-tan..." her sister countered, breaking away from her kiss with Issei and pushing his head onto her large tits, muffling the words that came out of his mouth. It seemed as though Serafall was now possessive of Issei, even towards Sona, despite the latter being her own sister and the brown-haired boy's first fiancee. "I want to make this night special to me and Issei-kun... even though I invited you to have fun with me, So-tan... learn to be patient."

"I don't want to be left out here, I must be given my chances, Onee-sama..." said Sona firmly, starting to strip of her clothes starting with her bra; with a SNAP!, she let it fall down, revealing her near B-cup breasts. Her chest was one of the few things Sona was uncomfortable with, as it made her feel inferior compared to other girls. Heck, even Koneko can outgrow her in terms of chest size since she was still starting in her adolescence! But since she was likely going to lose her virginity tonight, she made no move to complain about it now. Next was her panties; she bowed her body for a bit and slowly pulled down her panties, before throwing them away near the door to the room. Now she was completely naked at the side of the bed, but she didn't remove her glasses; she crossed her arms once again and was almost tempted to push her sister off Issei out of jealousy.

"Onee-sama, I demand to have my time with Issei now... you two are making me aroused with every passing second..."

Although his face was buried in between Serafall's boobs, he could still hear their voices and sensing that the sisters might get into a quarrel, Issei quickly pushed himself away from the devil king's grasp and began to speak. Apparently, he had a _bright_ idea on his mind. He may be starting to change his ways, but he still had a mind of a pervert, nonetheless. "Hey girls, slow down there..." he said, raising both of his hands up. "To settle this, why don't the both of you go share me?" he suggested with a nervous smile. 'I wonder what it would be like to have sex with two girls at the same time...' he thought curiously.

The two sisters looked at each other for a brief second before they spoke up to show their response. "Very well, if it's to avoid this fighting, then I concur," Sona said, sighing.

"Agreed. But I'll go first," Serafall becomes direct, trying to have an advantage as she indeed wants to make this special for her and Issei.

"No, I go first!" Sona quickly protested upon hearing the Leviathan's words.

"Oh, looks like someone isn't happy with this!" exclaimed Serafall, planting her palms on her hips. "But since I don't want fighting between us, why don't we let Issei-kun decide who'll go first?" she suggested and Sona seemed to have no problem with it.

They look at Issei to see what he has decided upon. "I don't mind either way, Issei-kun, because if I get to be last, then I can be like the _best for last_ ," Serafall giggled seductively, winking playfully at the boy below her, prompting Sona to give her own sister a sharp eye.

He then spoke up after only a few seconds of thinking. "Well, I decided on Sera-chan will be the first because I want to finish things with her and I want to fully satisfy my _Leviathan_ ," he paused for a bit to nuzzle the cheek of the girl straddling him with his hand. He turned to Sona afterwards. "Sona, I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait for a little more... I promise that I'll give you the best time of your life later on, okay?" Issei says, with Serafall becoming happy at his decision that her eyes transformed into massive hearts while Sona just smiles at his words, knowing her time will come later.

Serafall then leaves her place atop her lover and positions herself at the bed, leaving Issei to take the initiative and be above her. Serafall had this expression of love and lust, heart-felt romance and burning desire on her. "Come on, Issei-kun... better not to keep the hungry dragon _waiting_ ," she sexily said to him, arousing his lustful nature. Prompted his inner lust and Serafall's, Issei swoops down and takes her lips. Both him and the girl had a passionate makeout session which soon grew into a hungry one. Their tongues dance together and probed each other's mouths, exchanging their saliva onto one another. Sona watched from the sidelines, trying her best not to give in to her inner desires right now, although she was quite wet down _there_.

As Issei and Serafall continue their tongue play, his hands move down to play with her enormous bosoms, making Serafall moan in the kiss and her hands pull him down for a deeper one. Several minutes pass and they have to release from their kissing as they needed to breath. Sona was getting turned on by the scenery, thinking of Issei doing the same to her, no matter how much she tried to deny it. Parted from her lips, Issei's hands were still on Serafall's breasts, and he began squeezing them as well as rolling them in different directions, making the Leviathan moan from his hands doing their perverted play enjoying the treatment he was giving her breasts. Despite everything that happened, his love for breasts still had no boundaries and got him to start pulling on her already rock-hard nipples, before starting to pinch on them lightly.

"Oh Ise-kun... ohhhh... it's so... good..." she moaned, trying her best not to scream.

A minute or so later, Issei goes down and takes his right breast to suck and lick it. "Oh yes, Ise-kun!" Serafall moaned in joy as she arched her back and pushed her chest upward to let him suck more of her enormous jugs. Her hands wrapped around his head to pull him even closer towards her. It didn't take long before the Maou had filled the room with her sweet and erotic moans, turning Issei on even further as it was like music to his ears and Serafall knows it. Issei took one breast into his mouth and his other hand groping the other. Serafall seems to enjoy Issei doing this to her and seeing him giving in to his lustful self.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt Issei bite her right nipple gently, pulling on it in all directions, making her start to pant in short, deep breaths. "Ahh... hah... ohhh..." she breathed out.

Sona further gets aroused from what was transpiring in front of her and she was almost tempted to start playing with herself; her nether regions had fully indicated that she was so wet, that she couldn't contain her lust anymore. As soon as Issei separated from Serafall's right breast, Sona hugs him from behind, feeling her breasts pressed against his back. "Issei, even I can't contain my love for you... let me... help you while you're doing your thing with Onee-sama," she tells him, trying her best to prove she was better.

"Sona..." Issei breathed out as he looked behind him and captured Sona's lips in an intense round of lip-play; while doing so, his hands didn't stop roaming all over Serafall's naked body, not only her breasts but he had also went down her stomach, and then finally; as soon as she felt Issei's fingers touch her clit, the Leviathan widened her eyes and gasped at the sudden tinge of pleasure she received from being touched at one of her sensitive areas in her body. This fact was used by Issei against her to completely dominate over their private time earlier before Sona arrived, but Serafall did enjoy every moment of it.

While Sona and Issei deepened their passionate kiss, his hands managed to find their way towards Serafall's plump lower lips, which were already soaking wet due to how sensitive was her clit when she felt it being touched earlier. "Aahhh!" Serafall screamed out as she arched her back off the bed, when Issei inserted two of his fingers inside her and started pumping in and out of her repeatedly like it was an instruction given to him. The twin-tailed devil grasped the sheets tightly, digging her nails into it. "Ise-kun! Ise-kun! More! Hahh ahh! Ahh! More!" she moaned out, and it just went on and on until she felt another climax approaching.

"I'm cumming! Ise-kun! I'm cumming! Cumming!" she cried out and arching off the bed once more, her orgasm bursting out of her pussy and into Issei's hand, coating it with her juices.

Serafall fell back down on the bed, panting heavily as she tried to regain her breath. Issei pulled his fingers out of her and separated from his kiss with Sona afterwards. He hovered above Serafall's body and took his fingers that were covered in the latter's juices in his own mouth, before lowering down to kiss the Maou deeply, transferring her own juices towards her. The Sitri heiress behind him blushed deeply, as she never thought that in sex, people could do _that_ between them. Once Issei had pulled away from his kiss, Serafall tried to raise her head in an attempt to lock lips with him again, but she couldn't, because exhaustion was still taking over her body.

"How do you find your _own_ taste, Sera-chan?" Issei asked huskily.

"It tastes... it tastes good..." she breathed out, a satisfied expression on her face.

Meanwhile, Sona was thinking deeply. She was quite inexperienced in this activity and she had no idea what to do except to kiss Issei. Of course, her older sister had gotten a head-start ahead of her earlier, and not only that, she was sure that Serafall knew more about sex more than her despite being overly obsessed with her all the time. She was tempted to scold Issei for being so indecent to use her own's sister's juices as something to boost their sexual desires just now, but decided to keep quiet... as she was indeed, curious about what to do and wanted to figure out more about this activity between couples.

He then helped Serafall to sit back up on the bed, leaning on his chest. "Now let's start the fun, eh?" Issei asked.

"Yes!" the two girls answered in unison.

Sitting up on his bed, Serafall leaned closer to his face with a seductive expression, her hands on his shoulders with a light, erotic touch to it. Apparently, his words had given her the energy needed to recover from her exhaustion and become fully revitalized. "Come on, Ise-kun... my body will pleasure you like no other... the body of a magical girl never fails..." Serafall tells him, that alluring voice is just impossible to resist. Issei leaned forward and stole her lips, locking them into a kiss. Serafall welcomes it and further presses her breasts to his chest as she knows well he loves it based on their earlier escapade. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pushed herself more into him, letting her breasts have full contact to his chest. Issei could feel Serafall's nipples grinding against his own. Sona tries to be a bit bolder as she pressed her small breasts on his back, rubbing against it slowly as Issei continued on kissing her sister hotly.

After another makeout session with Serafall, Issei sent Sona a knowing look, prompting her to position herself where her sister was. Serafall moved a little to his right side happily, giving Sona room. She then swooped in to take Issei's lips, with Sona doing her best to make it erotic and sizzling, and with some intent to make the kiss better than what Issei experienced with Serafall. Although she felt quite inferior to her sister in terms of their body proportions, she won't let herself lose in a battle for love and passion. And even though she was experienced in this kind of act, she wanted to prove that she was as good as her sister too. Sona takes in more of Issei's saliva, happily welcoming them and quietly gulping it, quietly berating herself for something as indecent as that.

Minutes of hot kissing between the two lovers passed and they had to break off afterwards for air. Serafall thought it was her turn to go back to Issei, but then Sona suddenly took over Issei's lips for another round of intense kissing. Serafall, quite surprisingly, shot an annoyed look and her sister's face told her not to hog Issei all to herself and that both had to be equal in sharing him, at least that's what the Sitri is saying silently towards her. Feeling a bit more courageous with herself, she voluntarily took Issei's hands and planted them on her breasts, letting him do whatever he wanted. Both the boy and Serafall were surprised, but Issei had ignored it in favor of pleasing the violet-eyed girl that he was kissing. Sona moaned erotically into their mouths, giving the wonderful sound of a girl moaning in pleasure, starting to enjoy it like a witty girl with ambitions. She pushed her mouth further into Issei and tried pushing her chest outwards to let him do the same thing that he did to Serafall.

Issei then released himself from the kiss but his hands are still on her breasts, playing with them as he wished. "Y-You can... play with them... as long as you want..." Sona said shyly, causing him to smile warmly at her embarrassed face. He continued on playing with Sona's breasts for one more minute and then finally, it reached the point where Sona couldn't take it anymore. He then takes her left boob into his mouth, sucking and licking on it as she began pulling his head into her, the pleasure overwhelming her. "Hahh... ohh... it... feels good..." she breathed out, moaning like crazy.

Feeling Sona was starting to take all the fun in pleasuring her beloved Issei, Serafall moves on Issei's behind and presses her breasts against his hard back, her hands placed on his shoulders. "Let me do Ise-kun as well..." Serafall seductively tells him from behind to his ear. Issei finished on sucking and licking Sona's left breast and takes a moment to sit back and take a few deep breaths.

Having the urge to continue, Sona then puts her arms around him, pressing her body against Issei and kissing him with all her worth. Issei can feel her nipples scraping his chest and Sona presses her ample breasts with more effort on him, wanting to push her assets more into them like what Serafall did earlier. They opened their mouths and let their tongues go inside each other's warm wet caves and have a little dance of life. Their tongues clashed wildly in each other's mouths as they were nearly equal in terms of quickness and toughness. Sona continued to fight against Issei with her tongue while Serafall presses her body from behind, before he felt the latter start to lick him up and down his neck, making the Sekiryuutei jump slightly in surprise

This particular scenario continued for several minutes with Issei switching kisses between Sona, who was in front of him and Serafall, who was just behind him. While in the midst of licking Issei's neck, she feels that she can't wait any further and that she wants to make love to Issei already; it was also to prevent Sona from cheating her way to be the first one. She loved Sona more than anything in the world, but she doesn't want to be the last when it came to expressing her love. "Ise-kun, let's do _it_... I can tell you're hungry for more... let's finish our time so So-tan can have her turn too..." Serafall said, looking specifically at the rock-hard erection that he had, almost sounding desperate and sex-driven like Sona before her.

"Alright. Sona, I guess you have to wait," Issei said with an apologetic smile.

"You two have fun now... I'll be waiting for you, Issei..." She then moved to the side and let her sister take over. Overwhelmed with joy, Serafall grabbed the his cheeks with her hands and pulled him in, giving Issei another hot but loving and sweet kiss. In response, Issei wrapped his arms around her, roaming all over her luscious and creamy-white back, making her suddenly flinch because of a tickling sensation. As they kissed deeper, Issei pressed his body more into her, pushing her down onto the bed. The passionate and lustful lip-play continued until they finally broke their kiss as their breaths were greatly reduced. Issei lets his hands move to her breasts and keep on groping them as he can't get enough of doing this as she wants it anyway. He still had his obsession for breasts even if he buried his perverted personality in the ground. Serafall moans in the air as he started to squeeze them softly in circular rotations. "Oh Ise-kun..." she holds her head up high and moan in pleasure, being in bliss by his touch.

With Serafall underneath him, Issei thought of playing with his beloved magical girl first before completing her desires. He latched his mouth on her right breast, which immediately moved to her hard nipple. Serafall let out a cute squeak when she felt the boy flick her hard nipple a few times with his hot tongue, before he made his way down the valley provided by her two enormous mounds. This created a strong tickling sensation for Serafall that she liked, prompting her to grab his head and pull him closer. Issei licked his way down her stomach, stopping to suck on her bellybutton for a good few times before continuing downwards and finally finding her clitoris once more. He grabbed both of Sera's thighs and spread her legs wide open, fully exposing her throbbing pussy to his eyes, and the female devil could only blush in embarrassment at being in a position like this, despite their time earlier.

Issei swore that he could have heard Serafall gulp heavily as soon as she felt his warm breath over her lower regions.

The moment Issei's tongue found her clitoris, she once again yelped out in pleasure as her body started shaking, nearing her release. After sucking on her clit like a child towards his lollipop a few times, until he decided to surprise her big time. He immediately latched onto her lower lips and started sucking them like a wild animal, making her eyes snap open in shock as she yelped loudly. "OHH! Ise-kun! Not there! Ahh!" Since this was the first time experiencing something like this, she didn't know how to react. Once he felt contented, he started thrusting his hot tongue in and out of her at a very fast pace, and Serafall Leviathan had to grit her teeth to prevent herself from screaming out loud.

"AHH! Issei-kun! It feels too good! I feel like I'm —!"

She was cut off from her words when she felt Sona's lips descend upon her own, engaging a heated makeout session between the two sisters. Serafall took it with the most shock, as she never expected her strict and serious younger sister would participate in yuri acts, with her no less! But she then figured out that Sona was just acting like this mostly because she was even hornier than before and perhaps she couldn't take it anymore, leading to her relying on Serafall and her own instincts. The devil king had no problem in returning the kiss, further intensifying the heated session and now she was experiencing double the pleasure. Issei's tongue went even faster, and even Sona started to grope her own sister's breasts!

Serafall could feel like cumming any second.

Issei then pulled out just when his lover was nearing her climax, not wanting Serafall to reach her orgasm just yet. Her clit was leaking with her juices, feeling more aroused from what Issei had done to her. The boy had no problem sucking her juices from his soaked hand, not wanting even the small drips to be wasted. Seeing that he was now finished, Sona moved away from her sister as Issei went up to face her, watching as she started to pant like a wild cat in heat; her breasts were slightly swaying because of her deep breaths and her hands had fell limp on the bed. They looked each other in the eye until Serafall finally regained composure and control over herself.

With his erection pressing against her nether regions, Serafall couldn't wait further for him to get inside her. Her pussy was aching for him since earlier. "Ise-kun, I want you bad..." she pleaded, taking a few deep breaths. "Ravage me as much as you want! Fuck me! Make love to me, Ise-kun..." her tone had indicated her deep desire and longing for him.

"Alright, prepare for me, _my_ Sera-chan!" Issei hungrily said. He holds her both of her legs apart from each other as Issei carefully positioned his erection outside her entrance; and with one quick and hard thrust, he penetrated through her insides, making Serafall arch her back off the bed, screaming in surprise and moaning loudly at his intrusion that her pussy happily welcomes.

"Oh yes, Ise-kun! Give it to me! Don't stop fucking me!" Serafall . Watching from the sidelines, Sona looks at her own hand cautiously before inserting two of her fingers in her own entrance. If this was like any other day, she would never give in to personal desires. However, her strict personality had long been long forgotten, and her lust had fully taken over. Since her right hand was already preoccupied, her left hand stayed near her, taking care of her own bosom, despite being small in terms of chest sizes.

Issei grunted and clenched his teeth from Serafall taking in his entire 8-inch manhood inside of her. "I'm gonna start moving, Sera-chan..." Issei told the girl below him. Issei gently goes in and out of her at first, and both could feel the intense pleasure coursing through them, before he switched to fast and hard ones, since Serafall was probably used to it by now. The Leviathan wrapped her legs around Issei's waist, securing him in place before helping him in his thrusts by meeting his every thrust that he does. "Y-You're so tight, Sera-chan... you feel so good! You're still as tight as earlier!" Issei then grabbed both of her lovely and ample breasts, turning Serafall into a moaning mess. He was reaching so deep inside of her, that her pussy walls had now loosened, making it easier for the brown-haired boy to piston in and out of Sera, resulting in him going even faster than before.

"AHH! Hahh Ahh! Ohh ahh! Hahh! Ise-kun... you're reaching so d-deep... my w-womb... it's poking... m-my womb and... it feels so... good..." she said breathlessly. "Please... kiss me, Ise-kun!" she pleaded, raising both her arms to wrap them around his neck.

With each thrust, he fondled her boobs and Serafall moans turned out to be that of sheer and lustful ecstasy. Issei lowered himself down and captured Serafall's lips in another breathtaking kiss, and it was at that point, that the Maou had completely forgotten what was happening at that moment. Both had a hotly and erotic tongue duel, exchanging saliva while his hands continue to fondle her breasts which now moved to pinching and rolling her nipples with his thumbs. In response, Sera pulled him closer to her, while he continued to relentless pound into her soft and hot pussy.

Feeling his orgasm approaching, Issei separated from their kiss and let go of her breasts, reaching under the twin-tailed girl's body before he lifted her up. Now in a seating position, he grabbed her by her legs, under her knees to be exact, carrying her as he pushed her towards the wall and began to pump into her as fast as he could, staring straight into her sex-crazed expression. Serafall's legs had wrapped around his waist once more and her hands fell to her sides, supporting her position against the wall. They closed another kiss between them, letting her breasts be pressed and rub against his chest as he thrusted like a true devil into her. Serafall secures him lovingly and passionately almost in a vice with her legs, pulling him even closer towards her, causing a sudden shock of pleasure to electrocute her body.

"I-Ise-kun..." she moaned out in the kiss. "It pierced... y-your thing... it p-pierced through my w-womb! Fuck me harder!" she said in total ecstasy.

Both devils then feel a familiar feeling stirring in them after only a minute of suffering under Issei's unbeatable stamina. Issei roughly plowed into her even more while Serafall pressed harder against his body and pulled him as close as she could get. Finally, the two of them couldn't take it anymore and they both gave out the signs needed to indicate that they were close. Issei gritted his teeth as he pumped into the Leviathan with all the strength he had left while Serafall played with her own breasts, feeling that she was close to her release.

'Ddraig, can I get a little help here?' he thought to himself.

 **[No problem, Partner!]**

'Thanks... I owe you one...'

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[TRANSFER!]**

"Ise-kun... I'm cumming again! Cumming! I'm cumming!" she cried out, her face forming a sex-driven expression; her tongue sticking out, her eyes looking at the ceiling, and her saliva was slowly dripping from the side of her mouth.

After internally thanking Ddraig for his _simple_ assistance, Issei began to speak, nearing his climax as well. Apparently, he had Ddraig boost his sperm count so that the Maou in front of him won't be able to stand or even move for the rest of the night after this round. There was a chance that Serafall won't possibly stop having some _fun_ with him even after Sona's gotten her turn, and obviously, he didn't want to stay up the whole night, pleasing one Great Satan. Serafall may well be _obsessed_ with him as of this moment, but there was no chance of telling if that was true.

"Me too, Sera-chan! I'm going to cum!" he announced, closing his eyes tightly, doing everything he could to make sure that he'll spurt it all out into Serafall's womb.

"Please cum inside me, Ise-kun! Fill my womb with your sperm! I won't get pregnant immediately since I'm a pure devil!" she pleaded, trying to force a look at her lover.

"ISE-KUN!"

"SERA-CHAN!"

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

They both screamed, and both have been milked out of their own orgasms. Serafall screamed out loud into the air, feeling a tidal wave of Issei's warm semen flow inside her for the second time tonight. Her own juices had mixed with his and since there was so much cum that came from the Sekiryuutei, both of their love juices had started leaking out of Serafall's warm and satisfied pussy. After she was dried of her voice, the twin-tailed devil's head crashed on his shoulder, panting heavily in exhaustion. She couldn't feel any part of her body, the sex had fully taken her energy and not only that, something felt really good in Issei's semen that she felt like resting afterwards. Issei carried her towards the bed, laying her down gently.

Serafall whimpered in disappointment when she felt Issei leave her pussy, but that was when her juices that were mixed with his own cum had started to flow out of her and into the bed-sheets. Issei went on top of her and smiled, before giving her last kiss on the lips, which was quick but meaningful, unlike the ones that they had before.

Sona then spoke up.

"Issei... look at what you've done to Onee-sama... you literally broke her that she can't even move. Perhaps does this mean... it's my turn now?" Sona asked, crawling over to the boy slowly. Issei felt his energy immediately coming back as he's looking forward to this with Sona. They had never had sex before and this would be the first for her, but not for him. "Come on, Onee-sama... it's now my turn to be with Ise... you've had your fun with him, aren't you satisfied yet?" she asked her sister. Serafall pouted that she couldn't stay with Issei for a little while longer; if she could move, she could go for another round but eventually gives in because of the fact that her sister wanted to have her time too as well as she couldn't really move anymore. She was tired and that's it.

"Ok, So-tan... you can have him for a while. But Ise-kun, let me sleep with you when you're done. I don't think I can move anymore but I want to sleep beside you," Serafall said, blowing him a quick kiss.

"Sure Sera-chan! Definitely. Now come here, Sona!" he said, kneeling right in front of her. Despite being sure that she wants this, the Sitri still couldn't help but get embarrassed over the fact that she was going to have sex in front of her own sister. Nevertheless, she made her way towards him and knelt too, as they stared into each other's eyes. Sona was the one who got embarrassed a bit too much, turning her gaze away when she felt him stare at her with intent. To solve this problem, he touched her cheek and turned her head back in front to face him. "Don't be embarrassed, Sona..." he began with an understanding tone. "We all get embarrassed at times, you know."

She smiled slightly and sighed. "If you are trying to cheer me up, I want to tell you that it's working..." she replied before returning to her usual serious nature. "Issei, I want you to know that you are the only man I will love... you are the only man who I will give myself to, and you are the only man I see fitting to be my husband. I love you, Issei Hyoudou... and there is nothing that I would like more than to spend the rest of my life with you, until the end of our days..." her eyes had started to well up tears after her words, and the boy could only respond by leaning over towards her, their faces nearly touching.

"I love you too, Sona... I want to live the rest of my life not only with Buchou and the others by my side, but you and Sera-chan too... you two are important to me, and I won't let the both of you go."

With those words, nothing else was needed to be said as they leaned in further towards one another, enclosing a deep and passionate kiss between them. Almost immediately, both their arms have wrapped themselves around the other's neck, pulling them closer to one another, also causing Sona's erect nipples to grind against his skin, making the girl moan in their lip-lock in pleasure. Now, if Serafall's most sensitive part was her clit, it was quite the opposite for Sona. Her most sensitive body parts were her nipples, which were the reason why she had just moaned. Taking the action as an instruction, Issei continued on grinding his body against her, resulting in more whims of pleasure from Sona's side.

"Mmmmm, hmmmm..." Sona's moans can be heard even though she was kissing Issei as she fell backwards to the bed and she let him be on top of her. Like what Serafall did to Issei, Sona had her legs kept secured around his waist to keep him close. Issei's right hand then moves to touch and play with Sona's left breast and she moans happily in the kiss and then after that, he had fully separated from their intense battle of tongues to focus on her other mound too, making Sona gasp as the room began to be filled with moans and cries of pleasure again. "I had thought... you didn't like... small chests... like mine..." she told him, blushing deeply.

"Nonsense... I don't discriminate girls' breasts... in fact, I enjoy them..." he answered in a defiant tone, making her worries vanish. "Don't forget that I am still the Oppai Dragon, Sona..." he winked playfully at her, making her giggle at his words.

"I'm glad then..." she stated bluntly before resuming into the kiss. Only a minute later, Issei had separated from their lip contact, before he leaned into her neck, placing feather-soft kisses everywhere, including her collarbone and shoulders. Sona then felt the boy over her grin widely as he dove down deeper into the Sitri's chest. Once again, she felt a bit ashamed of her own assets, which were inferior when compared to other girls' breasts. But she was proven wrong when Issei's mouth lunged towards her right breast and she arched her back off the bed due to how good it felt, although the boy's body kept her in her place. "Issei... it feels... good..." she breathed out, smiling.

Like a servant to his master, Issei kept sucking on her right breast, but this time, he was like a hungry animal longing for its prey. His right hand then came up and went to her left breast, like the scenario he was in earlier with Serafall. Using his two fingers, he pinched her left nipple slightly, causing her to let out a lengthy moan and at the same time, he bit her right nipple and she felt like heaven at the moment. Words could not possibly describe how good it felt to be pleasured like this. Due to how sensitive her nipples were, she couldn't take it anymore and immediately felt something stirring in her nether regions. It was something that she was about to experience for the first time.

"I-I feel something coming, Issei!" she suddenly announced, her eyes widening but Issei just kept. "S-Something's coming! I... I think... I think I'm cumming!" With those words, she rose from the bed slightly, her eyes widened, as her orgasm shook her. Her juices had burst out of her womanhood and into her legs; Sona simply stayed like that while Issei didn't resent in continuing to eat her breasts out. After only a few seconds, she fell back on the bed, taking deep breaths.

'I... can't believe... that I.. just... had an orgasm... so that's what it feels like...' she thought. As she lay there panting in the afterglow of her orgasm, Issei decided to take advantage while she was still dazed, so he went downwards and grabbed both of her kneecaps from under, lifting her bottom half from the mattress, exposing the most private part of her body, entirely wet with her juices. He wanted to make Sona good before they would head to the main event and what better way to finish it than by doing the same thing he did to Sera earlier? The brown-haired boy then spread out both of her legs on her sides, and thus, he began his vicious attack on her bare and plump entrance.

The second she felt Issei's mouth on her womanhood, Sona's eyes widened in intense pleasure, gasping loudly. Her arms went to her sides as she grasped the bed sheets tightly, her nails digging into the fabric at how good she was feeling. "Ahh, you feel so good, Issei!" she screamed out happily when she felt the boy's tongue lap up her juices from outside of her womanhood. And just when she thought it couldn't get any better than that, Issei's hot tongue then speared inside her pussy, causing her to arch her back off the bed again, which also served to deepen his reach inside of her. "I-Issei! Y-Your tongue! Ahh! Ohh! Hahh ahh!" she said, using her hands to grasp her lover's hair, pushing his head towards her, which further deepened his tongue's reach in her insides as he continued on pumping inside her.

A few minutes passed and Sona felt another intense feeling stirring inside her. It was the same feeling that she felt earlier after Issei targeted her sensitive nipples. "I think... I'm cumming again!" she cried. "Issei, I'm cumming!"

The boy's response was continuing with his assault on her pussy, not stopping no matter what.

"Here it comes!" she yelled out, her mouth dropping open and her back arched as she came, with her juices being squeezed out of her and going into Issei's mouth afterwards. It took a full ten seconds for her next climax to subside, her body falling back into the mattress as she felt limp. Issei's mouth then left her pussy with her juices obviously trickling down the sides of his mouth. He leaned forward and claimed her lips once again, and this time, it felt unique for the Sitri, as she could taste her own self in their kiss. Remembering that this was what exactly happened between him and her sister earlier, her eyes widened but she made no attempt to pull away, or even slap him away. In fact, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her as the kiss they were experiencing right now was reaching its climax.

Now that he was sure about the foreplay being complete, it was the time to ask if Sona was sure about this. Hovering above her once again, he stared directly into her violet eyes before he began to speak once again. "Do you really want to keep going?" she answered his question with a nod. "Are you sure? There's no turning back after this."

Sona was speechless. Here she was, about to give him herself as a whole yet he still wanted to be sure that she was fine with it. Yes, she really made the wise decision to choose him rather than any other man out there. Using her right hand, she cupped his cheek and smiled. "Yes, Issei-kun." She sniffled for a few times, as if she was trying to hold back a sob. "I love you and I am sure that I wouldn't want any other man to take away my purity. Please make love to me, Issei. Take my virginity." The Sekiryuutei felt his heart soar into the sky, roaring loudly with what she said and he gave her a quick kiss as his response. He then straddled her hips afterwards in a missionary style and positioned his manhood just outside her wet entrance, which was unconsciously demanding for more.

"This may hurt a little..." he warned her, looking at her with eyes of concern. "Are you ready?" he threw her a quick glance and she nodded without any hesitation. Taking a deep breath, he lunged forward, taking her virginity with one swift movement. The action made Sona wince in pain, closing her eyes tightly to resist it. She had read about it in books that a girl's _first time_ is supposed to always hurt, but she was surprised that she wasn't as hurt as she was hoping it would be. On the other hand, Issei was surprised that he managed to slide inside her without any effort. Perhaps all the foreplay that they had done helped them? Anyway, the Sitri heiress paid it no heed and was brought back to reality when Issei started moving in and out of her womanhood in perfect rhythm.

Sona felt like she was on cloud nine. She had never felt more pleasure in her entire life. Issei leaned down and captured her lips in a hungry kiss, both of them wanting to have a taste of the other. Their two tongues danced and twisted in each other's presence that every time the two devils pulled away, a trail of saliva would connect their mouths together."Ohh hahh ahh! Ahh hahh ahh! Issei! Ahh! Keep... going! You feel... so... good!" she breathed out, giving in completely to Issei. Little by little since earlier, she found herself slowly turning more tolerant towards perverted things, but that fact mattered little towards her.

'If it's Issei... then I can let it slide...' she thought to herself.

"As you wish, milady!" replied Issei with vigor, feeling an intense boost in his energy. He then began thrusting faster into her, which only caused the girl to turn into a moaning mess. Soon after, the both of them were sweating hard and the room only became a lot hotter despite being air-conditioned which was accompanied with by the loud sounds of their moaning and their slapping skin. In a move that only made their sex more lively, Issei grabbed both of her breasts and began fondling them fiercely, which only drew more loud moans from the Sitri. He then pinched both of her nipples together, making her gasp loudly that her mouth was left wide open, and he immediately took advantage by invading her mouth, his tongue attacking all the possible places in her mouth. A few moments later, they parted for air as Issei made his thrusts even faster and harder than before.

Minutes later, Sona felt a familiar feeling in her pussy and her toes immediately curled at the intense but extraordinary feeling. "That feeling... it's coming back... I think... I-I'm going to cum, Issei! I'm going to cum!" she squeaked out, which only made Issei continue with his thrusts, causing her to cry out in total bliss and ecstasy. She stared into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to attain as much contact with him as possible. The second her erect nipples touched his skin and began grinding against him, Issei groaned in pleasure as he continued with their lovemaking.

"AAAHHHH!" Sona moaned out as loud as she could, another mind-blowing orgasm escaping her body, drenching Issei's member with her juices.

"Nice to know that you came, Sona..." Issei breathed out, while taking a moment to catch his breath since his lover just came down after another intense orgasm. Her body was still shaking and she was panting, meaning that she didn't know how long she'd last. But the pleasure that she was receiving in return was worth it, so she didn't give a shit. "But nothing happened to me, so you better prepare yourself!" He then impaled her with his still-erect member suddenly, causing her to throw her head back in surprise as he began a new batch of thrusts, faster and harder than before, ravaging her insides in the process.

"Faster, Issei!" she moaned happily, enjoying the pleasure that he was giving her, succumbing to her lecherous and inner desires. "Harder!" She was certainly happy of their current pace, but she wanted to take it up a notch. Since she felt so good while at a slow pace, what more if they went even faster? "It feels so... good..." she said, nearly losing her voice because she felt that she could pass out at any second. She didn't know it, but she was starting to become a bit of a pervert too... what would happen to her after this, then?

"Don't worry, we are just getting started, Sona..." he said while smirking, stopping his thrusts momentarily as he grabbed both of her hips and flipped her over, before bringing up her bare bottom in the air and she was supporting herself with her two arms in a doggy-style position.

She turned her head to the side to look at her lover, feeling loneliness in her lower lips. She needed more of him, and she wanted more. "What are you — KYAA!" - Sona cried happily as she threw her head back with her tongue hanging on the side of her mouth in an erotic way, this new position allowed Issei to reach even deeper inside of her, that she felt his manhood itching closer to her womb with every thrust. "K-Keep going, Issei!" she said happily, feeling the boy pumping into her faster and harder than before. She then moaned loudly when Issei groped her breasts from behind, which only doubled the pleasure she was feeling. His hands then began giving her two small mounds the same treatment from earlier. And then finally, the combination of the boy thrusting so deep inside her and him fondling her breasts roughly made her reach her limit once again. She was feeling that familiar feeling in her nether regions once again, and there was the feeling that this was going to be a big one.

"Issei, I'm cumming again! I'm gonna c-cum! I can't take it!" she moaned out, losing strength in her own arms that she had trouble in supporting herself.

On the other hand, not only the sight of Sona's naked body served to fuel Issei's arousal and energy, but also the sound of her cute moans were like music to his ears. Sona's pussy was clamping down on his member with every second, making it harder for him to go faster, but he didn't waver, as he loved a good challenge. He had been holding his orgasm ever since Sona's last climax, but now the intense feeling in his manhood returned and he felt like cumming any second. It was doubled with the Sitri's inner walls chewing down on his member, making his orgasm inevitable.

"M-Me too, Sona!" he moaned out. "I'm gonna cum as well!" He then decided to give it all he's got; his hands left her breasts and grabbed onto her hips, before he thrusted into her as fast and hard as he could, making Sona scream like a wolf that was in heat. "Sorry, Sona... I think I'm gonna cum inside you! You're so tight!" he announced, gritting his teeth as he felt his release.

"Let's do it together, Issei!" she cried out happily, finally reaching her limit after another intense round of sex. "Please cum inside me too! I won't become pregnant easily as well!" she told him as Issei pushed inside her for the final time as they came together, screaming out each other's name in total ecstasy.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Both devils threw their heads back as their mouths were left hanging after their very pleasurable experience. Sona felt like she could go limp and fall unconscious at any moment, but Issei's firm grip on her hips helped steady her. A tidal wave of Issei's white cum shot inside her and was met with Sona's juices, mixing both of their love juices together. The girl had a few tears of joy building up in her eyes as she panted; she was happy to have her first time with the boy she loved and she was happy that he gave her pleasure beyond words. Issei was catching his breath as he forced a grin to show up on his face, he was also happy that he had a pleasurable time with Sona and he was incredibly satisfied with what happened not only with her, but Serafall too.

He slowly pulled out from her but he still held Sona so that she won't collapse on the bed. He gently laid her down, and he could notice that both their love juices were leaking out of Sona's entrance, but he could care less right now. The Sitri heiress was completely spent, her eyes half-lidded and her breathing was erratic. She felt like she was going to be unconscious any moment but luckily, she was awake enough to feel that her head was being raised, feeling a soft pillow placed below, allowing her to lie on something comfy. The same happened to Serafall that was at a considerable distance from her, who now had a pillow under her head. Issei Hyoudou made his presence by lying down on the space between them both, and the three of them just remained there for some time, basking in the afterglow of their sex.

Serafall, who's been watching from the sidelines while her sister and her lover were _busy_ , could only touch and grope herself as she imagined being in a doggy-style position as well, with Issei slamming into her from behind. With their love making over and since she had recovered from her last round with Issei due to her nature as the Leviathan, Serafall snuggled towards Issei and embrace him tightly, pressing her breasts to his side and right arm.

"Come on, Ise-kun... I'm feeling so tired now... let's sleep together. I'll hug you tightly while we're asleep," she said sexily. Since Sera was the one to take his virginity, she had complete confidence in herself in being the best girl out of Issei's harem. Of course, she knew that Issei still wanted to have a harem, but Serafall had the desire to become the lead girl and it won't be a bad idea if she does, since she was a Great Satan too. She could help in keeping Issei's other girls from fighting each other, since that was bound to happen in harems. Besides, when it comes to looks, she had everything that he wanted to see in a girl. The overall looks, abilities and personality; Serafall Leviathan was known as one of the most beautiful women in the Underworld, and being a Maou cements her abilities as one of the most powerful. Although her personality was a bit _rowdy_ , she fitted the expectations greatly.

"Sure, I'm feeling tired anyways... I'll just see you in the morning, I suppose..." Issei responded before Sona did the same thing as her sister, pressing her body to his left side.

"My body is luscious too, Issei... I'm sure you'll enjoy mine just like how you enjoy Onee-sama's... or maybe more," Sona said teasingly, showing her resolve to prevent getting overshadowed by her sister; because of the sex that she just had with Issei, it made the violet-eyed girl gain more confidence in her own body, despite having a very small chest size because the Sekiryuutei had accepted her just the way she was without changing. Since she was Issei's first fiancee, she had the desire to be his lead girl in his harem too. Between Rias and her, she was the one who was superior in managing their own peerages so she had the most potential to be the lead girl.

This however, prompted Serafall to press her body even closer towards her love, throwing Sona a defiant look as if she just found a rival, even if that was her own sister. Sona didn't hesitate to do the same, making the Sekiryuutei spring into action immediately.

"Easy, girls..." Issei said, keeping a close eye at both Serafall and Sona respectively to his right and left, not wanting any of them to cause any trouble. Both his arms held the two of them as they cuddled and press their bodies onto him, their legs interlocked with his. Sera then takes Issei's cheek and gave him a deep kiss, lasting a minute. As they parted, Sona did the same, getting Issei's cheek to turn to her and give him the same deep and erotic kiss lasting a minute. After they were finished, he rested his head peacefully.

"Sleep well/Sweet dreams, Ise-kun/Issei," said Serafall and Sona respectively.

"Good night, girls... I love you all..." Issei responded, finally closing his eyes.

They slept in peace.

They still had a dinner to attend to, tomorrow, anyway.

* * *

 _ **Order of girls: (for now; those with * means they are completed)**_

 _ **Sona* - Complete. Serafall and her are fighting to be the lead girl, but who will come out on top?**_

 _ **Serafall* - All done! Don't complain about it being too fast though! Everyone knows that Serafall is insane so having sex with Issei that quick is not really weird nor rushed... not only that, we had the honor to experience a real threesome between the two famous Sitri sisters and the Sekiryuutei himself! How are Lord Sitri and Lady Sitri going to take this, by the way?**_

 _ **Momo -**_ _ **Nothing.**_

 _ **Xenovia - Nothing changed.**_

 _ **Irina - Nothing changed.**_

 _ **Tsubaki -**_ _ **Nothing.**_

 _ **Meguri -**_ _ **Nothing.**_

 _ **Akeno - Nope, nothing changed.**_

 _ **Asia -**_ _ **Nothing.**_

 _ **Reya -**_ _ **Nothing.**_

 _ **Yura -**_ _ **Nothing.**_

 _ **Rossweisse -**_ _ **Nothing.**_

 _ **Koneko - Nothing.**_

 _ **Ravel -**_ _ **Nothing.**_

 _ **Rias - Nothing.**_

 _ **Kuroka - Nothing.**_

 _ **Le Fay - Nothing.**_

 _ **Ophis - Nothing.**_

 _ **Murayama - Nothing.**_

 _ **In the works: Kiyome Abe, Katase,** **Bennia, Kunou,**_ _**Aika**_

 _ **Potential candidates: Tiamat, Seekvaira**_

 ** _Definitely no: Yasaka (she's too much), Grayfia (Sirzechs, duh), Venelana (NO MILFS), Gabriel (she's Asia 2.0), Elmenhilde Karnstein (Harem's too big, according to reasons), Valerie Tepes (More people want her to be with Gasper)_**

 ** _How is this chapter? Please give your opinion and review! No flames, please!_**

 _ **Next chapter: Sis-con or Issei-con?**_

 ** _Discord link (Join me and other writers here):_** [discord . gg / xEApPAS]

 _ **Goodbye... and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

 _ **-Lance**_


	6. Sis-con or Issei-con?

_**Wow, it's been a week, hasn't it? 312 faves and near-400 followers?! Let's keep it coming, dudes! Anyway, here we are on a brand new chapter for this fic! I apologize if I took too long, but you have to understand my situation, guys! I'm a student, so I don't have all the time to focus on writing new chapters... but I do promise to give my absolute best to make each chapter worth reading! Anyway, last chapter, we all witnessed how Serafall Leviathan joined Issei's harem, quickly establishing herself as the main girl through her actions. The talk with Sona, as well as the second date she had with Issei and their moments together! The chapter then concluded with a very steamy threesome between Issei, Sona, and Serafall... which will now lead to the events that will take place here. I gotta warn you guys, the timeline in this fic is a bit tricky, but if you pay attention, you can easily keep up. Took help from the Discord dudes to come up with the perfect timeline, actually... so before you guys go read through this chapter, let's go through the reviews that the peeps have left for me...**_

 _ **BlackTyrantValvatorez: Irina will get her time sooner than you think, dude... just wait and see!**_

 _ **Yoga pratama: Lol, how did Serafall turn into Irina? Anyway, I don't watch WWE anymore... only ROH and NJPW these days.**_

 _ **IceKnight13: A friend of mine is also biased towards Serafall... and I am too! Although only a little bit. Anyway, the reason why Sera was first is because her personality will be fitting to get led to a lemon, because if it was Sona, it would be near-impossible cause of her serious nature. And once this fic makes more progress, you'll see that Sera is arguably the main girl all by herself. Look at how things will turn out because Serafall was the first, dude...**_

 _ **Hayane234: Lol, what?**_

 _ **Fenrir44: Good point...**_

 _ **Tokusatsu Universe-MHR: Thanks, dude! I appreciate your support. Lemon was lemony... I like it. And the older women? They're too much and I'd have a really hard time on how to add them properly, so no MILFs at all.**_

 _ **Wargame-sama: There, happy now?**_

 _ **Mr. Green37: Hmm, Serafall fans are not gonna agree with you on that...**_

 _ **antifanboy: Yeah, I have no time to go through your entire review... all I want to say is that everyone is waiting for you dude! Just download the damn app and follow the link at the end of this chapter! Revan's getting impatient as the days go by, he's the one who wants you in!**_

 _ **leader. dbz: Don't pressure me again...**_

 _ **anthony1245: Read the bottom notes to find out if she really is both or not.**_

 _ **Neo Infinity: Calm down, dude. Look, Serafall being first makes more sense because it would be almost impossible to create a lemon for Sona that quick... Sera's personality fits the scenario of sex more perfectly if you think about it, dude... Seekvaira? She's added as a candidate in the endnotes of the chapter. Vali using his original look? Hell, yeah.**_

 _ **AvenZa: Well, sorry for the wait on this one...**_

 _ **cerberus328: It's more than just Elmenhilde...**_

 _ **Ecchi-Lover 666: Check the bottom notes if I did add them back, dude... you'll be surprised, I tell you.**_

 _ **romancejunky: Not a bad idea... I like it... it would stay true to the fact that both of them are the main girls of the harem. And yeah, I think it would also improve Sona's character even more... one other thing you're right about that, having a threesome would indeed make way for the other couples... except for Serafall, I think.**_

 _ **TheLaughingStalk MeinImouto: Lol who are you talking about?**_

 ** _TheRealMexican: Lol, me too..._**

 ** _Docanon222: Not satisfied? Well, here's another chapter with lemons! Happy now?_**

 ** _majik7: May happen in the next chapter, dude... it's inevitable to miss it on the next chap..._**

 ** _djohagan: Yep, you helped dude! Thanks for the help!_**

 ** _D: Exactly my point... will she hug Sona or will it be Issei? Sis-con vs Issei-con right here!_**

 ** _Luvagid: Thanks dude! I appreciate your support and another thing... you should join our discord server! We'll quickly accept you and then we can talk more in that place!_**

 ** _LordxSesshomaru: NO._**

 ** _crom cruach: I just read other lemons, dude... that's my secret, so are you happy now?_**

 ** _CodyJaaxs: Well, thanks, I guess? One of the best smuts you're read? I'm honored! I rarely get reviews for the lemons themselves, you guys..._**

 _ **autor godz: Ouch, ORC vs SC? That's too much, don't you think? Let's keep it safe and sane...**_

 _ **PraetorXyn: We'll see what happens, then!**_

 _ **DemonHunter52: If you don't like the lemon, dude... best to leave it alone...**_

"Normal Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

 **[Ddraig Talking]**

* * *

"Ohh... please... don't stop... keep fucking me... Ise-kun! More!" Serafall screamed out in ecstasy, as she was on all-fours on the bed while Issei pounded into her warm pussy from behind, his hands keeping a firm grip on her hips; apparently, she couldn't get enough of him last night and wanted to have more him even if it had to be early in the morning. Of course, they couldn't possibly do it while they were both in Sona's room so they sneaked out of there, and went to the guest room where they have been going at it for the past hour. It was still a bit early in the morning, about 6:21, but the Leviathan didn't care, as long as she would be with Issei, her new fiance. Well, actually, there was a real reason behind it... in truth, Serafall and Issei could've just had sex in Sona's bedroom and then invite her to join them in any case she wakes up, but that whole issue is a story for another time.

"S-Sera-chan, I'm gonna cum..." he told her, further increasing the pace that he was in, making his thrusts even faster and deeper than before and causing Sera to throw her head back in pleasure. When she felt Issei starting to once again massage her breasts with his right hand while his left hand roughly played with her clit, pushing her over the edge as well, unable to take the overwhelming sensation. Since he was about to reach his climax, he wasn't going to do it alone; he needed to make Sera reach hers as well, so that they would both be incredibly satisfied.

"Me too! I'm cumming... cumming... cumming...! I'm cumming!" she yelled as Issei and her reached their sixth climax, his erect member bursting yet another massive load of his hot cum towards her womanhood, clashing with her own juices. Even though they were letting themselves loose non-stop for a considerable amount of time, Serafall started to realize how much the brown-haired boy was capable of making the girls around him happy. The Sekiryuutei felt like he could cut through steel, having woken up from bed with so much energy in his veins that he could still go for this many rounds with a devil king. Sera didn't know if she could last any longer, the amount of cum that he had unleashed inside her was overwhelming, that she lost strength in her arms, her face falling towards the bed as she landed on her cheek, leaving her bare butt sticking out in the air. "Gonna have... Ise-kun's... babies... soon..." she breathed out, with a satisfied expression on her face.

Issei took a few deep breaths, before he finally pulled out of her entrance, his cock covered with their mixed love juices and laid down beside her, panting in exhaustion and completely satisfied with his 'wake-up call'. Serafall didn't move from her position for a while, her ass was shaking and her womanhood was completely exposed, causing both her juices and Issei's cum to start leaking out from her pussy and flow down her legs; it took more than half a minute for her to finally move as her legs were losing strength and she was about to collapse on the bed. Luckily, the boy next to her moved from his place and went under her, just in time so he could catch her body with his own, with Serafall now lying on top of him.

They didn't move from that position for about ten minutes, simply enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies provided by the lengthy and satisfying sex they just had. Serafall's body was glistening in the afterglow of sex, and she forced her hand to move towards her lower regions, closing her pussy lips so that her juices and Issei's cum won't be able to escape her. The boy below her didn't mind that he was underneath another one of his lovers, as long as Sera could be able to regain her composure, he was fine with it. He just tried his best not to get hard again, because if the Leviathan just sensed his manhood getting excited once more, she'll go for another round just to make herself and Issei pleasured despite being tired as hell. But it was hard to do so, considering that his member was buried in between her butt cheeks.

"Hey, Issei?" she breathed out, finally catching her breath after a tiring hour of hot sex.

The Sekiryuutei adjusted his position so he could stick his head out from her neck area. "What is it, Sera-chan?" he asked.

"You remember... what I told you... last night, right? About me... being... your wife..." she stated.

"Yeah I do, why?"

Despite being tired, a blush took over her face. "I... I wasn't kidding... since you've taken... my virginity... you'll have to take... responsibility for it... you know that... right?" she forced a cheerful smile on her face, looking up at Issei's face since he was taller than her and she had a shorter figure.

"Who said that I didn't believe you?" he said, rolling his eyes playfully. "The moment that you threw yourself unto me last night, I immediately figured that you wanted to be with me like with Sona..." he wrapped his arms around her stomach, being careful not to touch any of her still-sensitive parts, including her breasts and clitoris. He hugged her tightly and slightly shook her to show his happiness, catching her off guard. "And I don't have any problem with it, Sera-chan... the Oppai Dragon won't be complete without the Magical Girl by his side!" he teased, reaching up to pinch her cheek. "It would be an honor to be your husband, I will do my best to become the best husband there is!" he proclaimed in an excited tone.

"Stupid Ise-kun..." she said, giggling at his words, before she changed her position, turning over so that she was facing him; his arms were still wrapped around her breasts were pressing against his chest and Sera had to suppress the moan that was threatening to come out of her lips when she felt his hot dick grazing along her nether regions. "You don't need to change yourself to be the perfect husband!" she exclaimed, pressing her finger on his nose. "I just want you to be yourself, okay? There's nothing to change about you because I love you just the way you are, got it? It's just like how you want me to stay as a magical girl, like you said..." her arms stacked up on top of each other on his chest, before she rested her chin atop them, throwing him a seductive smile.

"Ok, I get it..." he replied, looking to the side for a brief second before turning his attention back to Serafall. "I just hope you're not referring to me being back to my perverted self, Sera-chan... I don't think I want to be like that again, now that you and Sona are one of the girls that I'm going to marry someday..."

Serafall leaned closer and pressed her lips against his, before pulling away after a few seconds with a wink. "If you will only act like a pervert when we're in bed doing this, then I'm fine with it..." she stated, shrugging. "But in truth," she leaned closer to his ear, whispering hotly which gave him a tickling sensation. "I don't mind even if Ise-kun acts like a pervert towards me... he can be a pervert towards me if he wants to... I don't care..." her words sent a particular electric shock throughout his body as a furious blush appeared on his face. "Ise-kun is Ise-kun... whether he's a pervert or not..."

It seemed her words were some kind of drug to him, as Serafall felt something poke her stomach.

"Oh? Ise-kun's little friend is up again?" she teased him, sitting upright so that she was straddling his hips. "Hmm, so Ise-kun's friend is very hard again... well, we've gotta take care of that, right?" As soon as she said those words, she started grinding her clit against his manhood, The action created yet another electrical shock to flow in their bodies, the both of them feeling pleasure at what Serafall was doing, causing them both to moan softly. She then smiled when she felt his member twitch, despite being in full mast. "Fufufufu, Ise-kun is getting more excited... from my actions..." she continued, although it was getting hard to hold in her own moans of pleasure. "Put it back in, Ise-kun..." she said, her eyes telling him directly to give in to his lust once again. "I know you want to..."

Issei could only grit his teeth and close his eyes tightly.

"Let's keep this up, Ise-kun..." her hand grabbed his right one, before she led it towards her boobs, becoming weak at his touch. "Ohh, Ise-kun... play with my breasts..." she told him, although she was the one who was moving his hand in the first place. Her eyes closed as she moaned in short breaths, continuing on using his hand to fondle her own boobs and kept on grinding against his rock-hard member for a few more times until Issei couldn't take it anymore.

Sera's eyes snapped open and widened when suddenly withdrew his arm from her grasp, but she didn't have long to react; his hands already had a tight grip on her hips as he lifted her up for a bit, but when she tried to look down and see what he was trying to do, she couldn't do much other than scream out in pleasure at the feeling of getting impaled by his large cock, taking in his whole length in one hard and fast thrust. When Issei saw the helpless and sex-driven expression on Serafall's face, he knew that he had already won this round.

"OH, ISE-KUN!"

Apparently, they won't stop there.

* * *

Sona Sitri walked into the school premises with her fiance, Issei Hyoudou and Serafall Leviathan following closely behind her. Both her and Issei were dressed in their school uniforms, while the Leviathan was dressed in casual clothes, since her sister forbade her from putting on any kind of magical outfit even before they left Sona's apartment. There was a specific reason why he was going to school with the two instead of being with the Occult Research Club. After his _pleasurable_ time which lasted for a total of two hours and a half, resulting in Sera falling into a deep nap afterwards, and at the same time, Sona had shown up just at the door with a serious expression on her face, which also showed jealousy. Apparently, she wanted to have some alone time with Issei as well, but her sister was faster.

When Serafall had woke up, both Issei and Sona explained to her that they'll have to cover up for Issei since he wasn't at the Hyoudou Residence last night... _again_. The devil king had suggested that she be the one to confront Rias about it and tell a quick story that she'd believe in since they were still trying to figure out how they were going to explain that the Sekiryuutei was now engaged to the two of them, with one being the Leviathan herself. Sera wanted to tell Sirzechs about it first, so that he wouldn't be having any doubts about Issei in the near-future, and that was what she was going to do after she confronts Rias about her fiance's absence in his own residence for another night. After she talks to the Gremory heiress later on, she'll return to the Underworld and explain to her older brother hopefully, everything that was going on in the present and how it led to her making Issei Hyoudou her betrothed.

Meanwhile, Issei was going with Sona to the Student Council room; earlier, the Sitri had told all of her servants to gather at the office for something important, and that was none other than the Sekiryuutei's appearance. Since he was now truly fine now in terms of his emotions due to moving on past Raynare and his tragic past, Sona had suggested that he should apologize to the whole student council and patch up his relationship with all of them. It wasn't a surprise that the brown-haired boy made no attempt to disagree with it, knowing that it was because of him that the violet-eyed girl's peerage lost their morale in working for about half a week.

As soon as they saw the old school building where the ORC club room was located, they stopped in their tracks and two pairs of eyes fell on the Great Satan as she looked over towards the building. She turned back to Issei and Sona after a few seconds and began to speak. Unknown to them, many students were watching them

"After I talk to Rias-chan, I'm going to tell you two something before I return to the Underworld," she said in a slightly serious tone. "It's something important and it has something to do with the two of you, including me as well."

Issei and Sona nodded in response. "We'll be waiting, then," he replied. "Good luck in talking with Buchou, Sera-chan."

The Leviathan smiled at his words and quickly leaned in to give Issei a quick kiss before she pulled away with a wink towards Sona, making her sister blush slightly, before turning around to head towards the ORC building. While Issei watched as Serafall walked off into the direction of his club room, Sona quickly pulled out her phone and texted a quick message towards her queen, asking if all the student council members were now present at the office, because Issei and her were on the way there. Surprisingly, it didn't take long for Tsubaki to reply, saying that everyone was now there, including Saji and Ruruko. After sending a quick thanks, the Sitri pulled Issei out of his trance by grabbing his head and leading him out of there despite his cries of confusion.

They didn't know it, but many people have seen the earlier scene wherein Serafall had kissed Issei, and because of that, nobody moved in their place; they didn't expect to see such a beautiful girl kiss someone in the middle of many spectators, the perverted beast of the school, no less!

* * *

In the eyes of the students that they passed by, they had thought that Issei did something that went against the school rules again, since he was getting dragged by the student council president.

 _Literally dragged._

Indeed, he had gotten tired of asking Sona what was the reason why she was holding his hand and nearly dragging him as they walked that he gave up on using his legs, letting himself get dragged by his right hand while he slid on the floor with an annoyed look on his face, because of the fact that his fiancee was not answering any of his pleas. As they passed by the many students of Kuoh Academy, many of the girls were whispering amongst themselves whether the perverted beast had gotten himself into trouble again. But that reached its climax when they passed by Issei's classroom, where Murayama and Katase were talking to each other about certain things. They stopped in their conversation as soon as they Issei getting dragged on the floor by the student council president herself.

"Wait, why is Kaichou dragging Hyoudou across the floor?" asked Murayama, raising an eyebrow at the violet-eyed girl who just passed by. "And why did Hyoudou just choose to show up now? He was absent for the last two days without even giving any concrete reason why!" While the brunette was wondering about Issei's presence as well as what could be happening that got Souna Shitori to drag him all across the floor heading somewhere, a certain pink-haired girl exploded in joy.

"See what I told you, Yuki?!" Katase shrieked out, pointing at the retreating Souna Shitori in victory as if she won a competition. Murayama's first name was Miyuki (Yuki), and her pink-haired friend only called her by that name when they were alone, since the brunette only entrusted a few people with her name. "I told you that he was still a pervert! And I was right! Hahahaha!" Katase began to jump up and down in joy, while Murayama simply sweat-dropped at her friend's actions, before getting drowned in her own thoughts too.

'It's strange...' she thought, remembering the annoyed look that Issei had on his face while getting dragged all the way past them. 'Normally, when Hyoudou gets called to the student council office, he has a scared look on his face...' she said to herself, remembering the times when the brown-haired boy was sent to the SC office due to his perverted antics. During those times, he did have a fearful look on his face, but that was different compared to what happened when she saw the student council president drag Issei away. He looked strangely calm, which was weird because he was with the cold-as-ice leader of the student council, it was natural for him to be afraid. In any case that he didn't do anything indecent though, then there was nothing for him to worry about; that could be the reason why he's calm!

Yet why was he getting dragged across the hallway?

'I wonder what really happened...' she finished in her thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile, after finishing a long tread through the hallways of the school, both devils finally reached the Student Council room. Once they reached the place, Sona had let go of Issei's hand, causing him to fall back on the ground while she planted her hands on her waist, throwing him a cold look. The two of them were the only students at that particular hallway, because the remaining members of the student council were all inside the office, probably waiting for their leader to arrive.

"Are you not going to stand up and fix yourself?" she asked in a serious tone. "Everyone is inside, waiting for your arrival... they don't know that you've moved on from the fallen, and it's better to stay that way, Issei. The less people who know about it, the better... so that we won't have to deal with that topic again."

Issei rolled his eyes and stood up, brushing off any dust that was on his uniform. "Fine, fine..." he turned his attention back towards Sona after cleaning himself of any possible dirt and dust. Luckily, his uniform wasn't stained or anything since he was getting dragged while he was sitting on his butt. "So, Kusaka-san and the others are inside?" he asked, looking at the door to the SC office. "I understand that I need to apologize for my actions, but do we really have to hide the fact about Yuuma?" For some reason, he wasn't as scared as he used to when he mentioned his first girlfriend's name. "I mean, it doesn't really affect me anymore... the least we could do is be honest, right?"

"Even so, we mustn't!" she told him firmly, pointing her finger towards his chest. "You may say those words now, but we have no idea on what might happen in the future, Issei..." she continued, taking a deep breath. "Who knows? Maybe your trauma will once again be reborn in the future... you don't want that to happen, am I right?" Issei nodded slowly. "That's exactly my point. We have no clue whether you have truly moved on; sure, you may be acting confident now, but what if it catches you off guard someday? I don't want _that_ to happen again, okay? It's better to be safe than sorry," she cupped his cheek with her right hand.

The boy knew immediately that Sona was obviously talking about the time when he ignored his fiancee and her servants' attempts to talk to him in order to get him to open up to them; he guessed that Sona might still be affected with what happened and for that reason, he removed her hand from his cheek and pulled her in for a hug. The Sitri was caught off guard with his action, her eyes widening slowly, before she heard him speak again.

"You're still affected by what I've done?" he asked, but before she could even answer, he continued. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did... and I can promise that it won't happen again, Sona... I won't let it..." after those wrods, the Sitri felt warmth and comfort in his voice, causing her to melt in his embrace, returning the hug as she buried her cheek into his chest. They didn't care that somebody could probably be watching them right now, as they were focused on each other. The two devils stayed like that for a few seconds before Issei pulled away voluntarily as he turned her face upwards so that she was looking at him. "Listen, I understand what you're saying... and I'll go with it, I won't speak up a word about Yuuma or anything that has something to do with her... but don't you dare think that I'll ignore you or anyone else again, got it?" he asked with a serious note.

"Issei, I —" she tried to protest, but he had cut her off.

"Sona, listen to me... I _won't_ ignore you, okay?" he repeated. "I would've never moved past Yuuma without you and it's because of you that I'm standing here right now... why would you think I'll ignore you?" She looked down on the ground, re-thinking her words. "You were there for me along with Sera-chan... as long as I have you two by my side, I won't leave, okay? Tell me that you won't think of it again, Sona... please. I need to hear it straight from your mouth... tell me that you'll never think of me ignoring and leaving you again."

"I-I won't think about it ever again, Issei."

He then let his hand travel behind her, grabbing her from behind her head as he bumped his forehead against hers, making her eyes widen as he closed his eyes while smiling. "I'm glad... that memory doesn't need to stay inside your mind... if you want me to move past it, you should do the same... I'm not leaving... not now, not ever..." His words made her choke back a sob, causing Sona to quickly take as many deep breaths as she can, in order to prevent crying in school and getting caught by others while doing so. Issei quickly patted her back so that she would be able to calm down even further, finally resulting in her slowly calming down from her near-to-tears experience.

"T-Thank you... I really... needed that, Issei," said Sona, separating from him as she removed her glasses, cleaning its lens before she put them back on again. "We should get on, don't you think?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." he looked at the door. "But don't you think you should head inside first?" She raised an eyebrow at his words, "Well, it'd make more sense if you talked to them first, if you think about it..."

"I guess you have a point... wait for my instructions, then..." she told him, pushing him to the side quickly so that he won't be seen by the student council members once the door was opened. She raised a finger up to her lips and looked over towards Issei, telling him silently to keep quiet as he nodded, making the girl turn back towards the door again. She knocked for a few times, and it didn't take long for it to open, Meguri holding the door handle open for her leader to come inside.

"Kaichou!" exclaimed the reddish-haired knight, before she bowed quickly and invited her king inside. "Please come in, everyone's been waiting for you..." With those words, Sona stepped inside her office, looking at everyone who was present at the moment. Her knight had already closed the door after she walked inside; everyone was indeed there, with nobody missing. Tsubaki was standing behind her desk, next to her chair; Momo and Reya were beside each other, just looking at her; Tomoe (Meguri's first name) had rushed back to Yura's side after closing the door, while Ruruko stood firmly beside Saji, both with serious looks on their faces.

Sona went over to her chair behind her desk and took a seat, making herself comfortable, before she spoke to be through with the apparent meeting for today. Unknown to everyone inside except for the Sitri heiress herself, the door had opened for just a little bit, showing that they were not alone in there.

"Good morning, everyone."

This prompted all the other people in the room to respond.

"Good morning, Kaichou," they all sang in unison.

"As you all know, I have asked you all to gather here," she continued in her words, propping her elbows up on her desk. "Do you know what reason, though?"

Her servants shook their heads.

"Now will be a good time to reveal it, then..." She closed her eyes and pushed her glasses back up. "During the weekend, I have managed to finally get Hyoudou Issei-kun to open up to me and state whatever his problem was." Almost all of them widened their eyes. "I have talked to him and finally solved the problem we've been dealing with for the past week. Our attempts to try and make him talk to us will not be in vain, as we have prevailed in our goal, it is our victory..." With those words, a smile began to form on some of their faces, including Reya's, Momo's and Meguri's. Yura and Tsubaki were in shock while Ruruko jaw-dropped; four of them had thought that the 'date' between their leader and Issei last Saturday was just a rouse since they lost sight of the two when they got lured into the cinema to watch a movie. Who knows what could've happened with Sona Sitri then? Sure, Issei did show up that time but it was unclear if they had gone on a real date since they never saw them the whole time.

Tsubaki was in the normal state of surprise, yet she managed to hide it under a simple look of curiosity. When Sona texted her about having a date with Issei, she thought her leader was being subjective and meant that she was going to be in a private meeting. Because during a date, _nobody_ should ever interrupt one; Tsubaki had thought that Sona managed to get Issei to talk with her and hoped for the best to happen, but she couldn't deny that she was surprised because the Sekiryuutei avoided them for nearly a week, and it would be strange if he just gives in out of nowhere.

Ruruko was simply shocked because of the fact that she would never expect Issei Hyoudou to open up to her king. Wasn't she the one whom he had been avoiding in the first place? It seemed out of nowhere that he suddenly opened up with his 'problem', with the Sitri, no less. Like the others, she also made attempts to get Issei to talk to them again, but she all failed every time. Hearing her king suddenly make that kind of announcement caught the pawn off guard with obvious surprise.

Yet there was somebody whose facial expression didn't change, because there was something weird.

'If Hyoudou got kicked back where it belongs and finally returned to his senses, then where is he?' Saji thought to himself, taking a look around if Issei was with them. Noticing that the Sekiryuutei wasn't really around with them and thus, he wanted to say that his rival wasn't there but, apparently, one of his fellow student council members had already done it.

"Kaichou, if what you're saying is true, then where is Hyoudou-kun?" asked Tsubaki. "Is he in the school right now? He was absent for the past two days, is he here right now?"

Sona looked at her queen, who was standing just beside her, for a few seconds before she simply smirked. "Watch," she murmured silently, before turning her attention towards the door.

"You may enter," she called out.

The door opened, and everyone's eyes widened.

* * *

"I fully understand what you did, Leviathan-sama..." said Rias, looking with concern at the twin-tailed girl in front of her at the opposite couch. "I can't imagine how much of a busy life it is to be a Great Satan... no wonder Onii-sama has very little time for Grayfia-nee and Millicas..."

Serafall Leviathan let out a deep sigh of relief; she was glad that Rias was understanding enough to listen to her reasons on why she wanted to go on another date with Issei after the first one, and she was getting nervous as time was passing by in the ORC club room. Around them stood the other members of the club which included Kiba, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, and Koneko. Gasper was cowering inside his box, as usual. Obviously, Issei wasn't there but the Maou in the room had informed that he was present in school, and that they can meet him after she's done talking with them. She had just finished explaining her actions for the past two days, but of course, she didn't mention anything about Sona or her being engaged to Issei, because that would be explained on another time.

As much as Sera wanted to inform the whole world about her new lover, she knew that it would create a massive uproar in the underworld if she did so this early. She needed to wait for the right time and place to make the announcement, and she'd have to be sure that Sona was right by her side. It was about half an hour since she separated from Issei and her sister to talk to Rias, and she couldn't deny that she had been nervous the entire time, much because she wasn't sure whether Rias would understand her reasons or not. She knew that Rias was kind and understanding, but she was also well-concerned regarding her servants so that made it even.

She was glad that the Gremory heiress understood, though; if she could understand the fact that the Leviathan wanted another date because she wanted to make up for Issei's kindness, then it's likely that Sirzechs will understand if she tells him the truth later on. It was obvious that the current Lucifer wanted Rias to marry Issei someday, but now that Serafall and her sister were one step ahead by being engaged to the Sekiryuutei, Sirzechs would have to wait for his sister to get what she wants. However, considering the fact that Sera has been friends with him for a very long time, there was a high chance that he'd understand her reasons too.

There were four things in Serafall's to-do list for the day. Two were now completed; the first was to have early morning sex with her beloved Issei, the second was to talk to Rias Gremory and explain her actions regarding why she wanted a second date with Issei despite getting took out on one already. Those two tasks were done already, and now there were only two left.

Sera stood up and bowed slightly, showing her gratitude towards Rias. "Thank you very much, Rias-chan!" she exclaimed with a very big smile on her face. "Thank you for understanding me! I promise that I'll make it up to you in some way!"

Rias shook her head slightly and smiled at the devil king. "There's no need to do anything in return for me, Leviathan-sama..." she replied, closing her eyes as she smiled. "If you could, at least say 'hi' to Onii-sama for me, though, can you please?"

"Sure! Anything for Sirzechs-chan's little sister!" the Maou stated, now heading towards the door of the club room. But before she could even step outside the room, she turned back to all of them and smiled once more. "By the way, Ise-kun is such a great guy!" Her words caused almost all of the ORC members to widen their eyes slightly before Serafall continued. "He was so kind towards me during our dates and I felt like I could almost fall for him! Anyway, I'll see you all soon! Magical Levia-tan, out!" she finished, finally leaving the place, leaving the ORC speechless at her final words that were imparted towards them.

A Great Satan, falling for the Sekiryuutei? That can't possibly happen, can it?

* * *

Issei Hyoudou stood in front of all the student council members, who were all shocked at his arrival, their eyes widening as soon as he stepped inside the room. At first, he became nervous upon encountering them once again, after only a week of ignoring and avoiding them. In all honesty, he should not be _concerned_ at all, since it wasn't like a month has passed, yet he can't deny that he had missed seeing them. If not while working with them in various tasks for the school, he'd at least see them while they were patrolling all around the school.

He can't deny that he _missed_ them.

The Sekiryuutei was nervous; he didn't know what to say right now, just after pretending that the people in front of him never existed for over a week. Sona knew that it wasn't entirely his fault, but in her servants' eyes, he was the one who was wrong. Especially in Momo, Reya, Yura, and Tomoe's eyes, because they were the people who were the most affected out of everyone; it was due to the fact that he spent the most time with them when he was still a part of the student council, and it was also thanks to the fact that they were second-year students. Whenever one of them would excuse him from class for a random task that Sona would entrust him to do, he'd comply with a smile on his face and go with that certain girl towards the place where he would do the said activity.

That was how it had been for a little over a week, and he enjoyed every moment of it.

Now, he felt regret and it was like killing something important inside him.

If he could, he'd kneel in front of them and ask for forgiveness, but that would be illogical and irrelevant at this moment. He had to be civil and fair with them, because that was how they themselves would approach different situations. Saji was looking at him with a face that showed signs of both anger and doubt, as it was fairly obvious that he didn't fully trust his rival, and that he would have to earn the blonde pawn's trust once again. Luckily, during the darkest of times, Sona had thrown him a gesture that could save himself which clearly said "breath slowly" and that was just what he did.

He took a deep breath, before he finally spoke.

"Hi..." he said weakly, and out of nervousness. "I... know that it's a surprise... for all of you to see me here..." he paused in his words and looked down. "But... I just want to say sorry... look, I never wanted to ignore or turn down any of you..." he looked up with a genuine sad expression. "And I hope you can forgive me for my actions... all of you deserve the right to be angry with me, so I won't be mad in any case that you want to kick my ass or something... I'm not expecting any forgiveness, by the way... and I know that I have to work hard in order to earn it, but I —"

No other words next, as he felt the embrace of the entire student council descend upon him.

His eyes opened immediately and looked at all sides to find out who would hug him at this moment, and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates upon seeing all of the girls of the student council who were all surrounding him while their arms were thrown out wide, Issei being the subject of their embrace. Sona, Tsubaki, and Saji have stayed in their places, just looking at the scene that was unfolding in front of them. The Sekiryuutei was caught off guard with all of them, and he seemed to stutter in his next words, unable to form any real words afterwards.

"W-Wha —"

He couldn't speak for long, because the girls' voices filled the room.

Reya had held his arm tightly, as if she was afraid of letting go. "You're a stupid idiot, Hyoudou-kun..." The boy's eyes widened with how Reya Kusaka had just addressed him. "What took you so long?" she questioned, looking down on the floor. The bishop wasn't like this; usually, she was a bit of a teaser, yet she also had a serious side. Issei had never seen her in such a... _scared_ state. If he had to be honest, she was like a mother who was afraid of losing her son right now, with how she was holding on to Issei's arm. In truth, Reya was the girl who had the most concern over his well-being out of her peers. When he ran out of the office and ran into them, she was the one who noticed the tears in his eyes and was the first to act in order to solve the problem.

Momo couldn't contain herself and spoke in a high-pitched, squeaky voice due to her being near-to-tears. "What happened with you? You made us all worried!" she exclaimed, burying her face into his chest. Out of all his colleagues in the student council, Momo was probably the kindest towards him because even before he worked with them; whenever they would cross each other's paths, she'd ask him if he needed or wanted something, and he'd decline in the most respected way. That particular kindness only evolved when he became a temporary member of the SC, as she would ask him if ever he needed help in any task that Sona wanted him to do, no matter whether it was easy or not.

"Mou... Hyoudou-kun is a bad, _bad_ friend!" Meguri said, slapping his right arm over and over, giving him her own brand of punishment. Of course, she didn't really hit his arm with all her strength, and just made it look like she was doing so. If there was anyone who was always happy whenever Issei was around, it would have to be Tomoe. Regardless of how hard any task Issei was doing, the red-haired knight was right by his side, trying to cheer him up so that he'd feel motivated and happy despite being pushed to his limits. Due to his nearly-unmatched strength and power during battles, the Sitri heiress would always make sure that Issei won't be able to complete it in one go. It wasn't that she's making him suffer, but she wanted equal work to all of her servants. And that's where Tomoe's cheerful and energetic personality would come into play.

No words came out of the boy's mouth once again, as he was simply speechless.

"Y-You guys..." he stuttered, unable to form any more words.

A familiar voice spoke up. "You're really an idiot, Hyoudou..." Issei looked up to see Saji shaking his head playfully at him. "Making the girls all sad like that... I should punch you right now, for what you did... but I'll let you slide..."

"Hyoudou-senpai, please don't do that again!" cried Ruruko, nearly brought to tears. Although she wasn't as close to Issei like her other seniors in the student council, she knew him well enough that he was a kind and hardworking guy from Tsubaki and Momo. In every chance that she got to see him doing a task for the student council, she has always admired how he puts in almost all of his strength into the said task, leading to the brunette starting to look up to Issei as a role model of what she should be when she becomes a second-year student.

"Issei-kun... came back..." said Yura, making Issei's eyes widen even more. This was completely new to him; Tsubasa just called him by his first name, which makes her the only one in the student council, apart from Sona, to call him with it. Out of all the members of the student council except for Sona, she had the closest relationship with him. This is due to the fact that she was the only girl to give him her phone number, something that Sona Sitri hasn't done yet herself. It was always the blue-haired rook who informed him of any tasks that were assigned for him, and they also talked about the most intriguing and personal matters through the use of gadgets. If anyone had the highest chance to make Issei open up to them the past week, it was Yura. Sadly, she was just ignored like the others, and she was deeply affected as well, assuming that Issei never wanted to talk to her again.

Tsubaki pushed her glasses up before she spoke in her usual tone of seriousness. "Hyoudou-kun, you better be able to explain your actions... you made everyone here worried about you." Although it was nearly undetectable, there was a slight tone of relief in her voice, probably because of the Sekiryuutei showing up to them once again. Like the others, she had admired Issei's hardworking and kind nature while he was a part of the student council, that it reached the point where she let him call her by her first name, saying that he earned the right to do so. Tsubaki had realized then that Issei Hyoudou was not entirely a pervert, and that was enough to make her execute attempts in order to get him to talk to them during the past week, with everything failing to achieve success.

One voice was enough to make them stop, though.

"That's enough, everyone."

Hearing their king's command, the girls that hugged Issei all broke away from him, with Reya and Momo holding back their tears of joy at Issei being back to his old self. They went back to the areas where they have been standing earlier, leaving the boy in the center of the room, with all the attention focused towards him. He was still speechless from what just happened, yet he managed to recompose himself enough to the point that he managed to respond well to Sona's next words.

"As you can see, I have indeed managed to get Hyoudou-kun to open up with his problem, and during the weekend, we've reconciled with each other." Her words made everyone turn back towards Issei, who was only looking at the floor awkwardly. "Your reunion with him can take place later on during lunch, but right now, you all have classes to attend to. Go and work through your normal school day, and just enjoy the reunion later... Hyoudou-kun needs to get back to his classes too, don't you think? He hasn't been around for two days this week and he needs to catch up in his lessons."

All the people that stood around Issei looked at each other, before one of them finally spoke up.

"We understand, Kaichou..." said Reya, bowing to show her respect towards her leader. When she stood up, she looked at all of her fellow members and Issei. "But can you at least tell us what happened with Hyoudou-kun that caused him to avoid us for nearly a week? Just so we can prevent it from happening ever again, right? As his friends, we can't let it happen again!" All the other girls in the room, including Tsubaki, nodded in response, agreeing with Reya's words.

Sona didn't expect her bishop to come up with that question, and she silently gasped to show her surprise. She didn't expect a question like that, due to the fact that she believed that her servants would just agree to what she wanted to happen. Tsubaki was also curious about it, and all she knew that happened during the weekend was that a 'date' happened between Issei and her. It wasn't clear if the 'date' was considered as a romantic gesture though, because the Sitri was too strict for romance, but at least that's what her queen thinks. The others thought that their leader was on a _real_ date last Saturday, but they never really knew because they were led away by a clever plan. Thankfully, due to her quick sense of wits and brains, she was able to formulate a quick answer in less than ten seconds that didn't really need that much detail to explain even further.

"What's in the past will stay in the past, Reya..." replied Sona, looking at Issei with a concerned expression. "If we talk about that issue once again, it could result in Hyoudou-kun re-triggering his particular trauma..." Hearing the word 'trauma' made all of her subjects raise an eyebrow. "It was hard to make him open up to me, but in the end, I managed to convince him to do so. I doubt that I will be able to do that again, though... do you understand what I'm trying to point out here?"

Everyone nodded, and Reya spoke once again.

"Come on, everyone... Kaichou's right, and we still have to attend our classes... let's continue this later on..." she finished, heading towards the door. But before she could leave the room, she sent a smile towards Issei that made the latter blush for a bit. After seeing the bishop leave the room, everyone else started doing the same, but not before sending warm smiles towards the Sekiryuutei, which clearly meant that they were glad to have the old him back. Surprisingly, Ruruko hugged him instead of just smiling, which caused the others to laugh softly at Issei's full-grown blush.

On his way out, Saji punched Issei's shoulder lightly, smirking at his rival. "It's good to have you back, Hyoudou..." he said with genuine concern, before continuing on his way out the door, looking back at Issei again. "We were getting worried about you, you know..." With those words, all of them took off for their classrooms and at the same time, Tsubaki had moved from her place, heading towards the door as well.

"I should be getting to my classes as well," she said, before turning towards the Sekiryuutei.

His eyes widened with what she did next.

"I'm glad that you are back to normal," she stated with a small smile, slightly patting Issei on his head. "I was getting worried about your well-being too..." After she finished her statement, she waved her hand in farewell towards Sona, before finally stepping out of the room, off to her class. Issei was left in his place, taken aback with what just happened between him and the members of the student council. He thought that they would give him the cold treatment since he was the one who acted bad towards them in the first place, so he was caught off guard with their attitude towards him.

He was glad... glad that they were understanding enough, though...

"Are you shocked with what happened earlier?" Sona asked from her desk, with Issei turning his eyes towards his fiancee. "I was also taken aback with how they acted, if you want me to be honest... I didn't expect them to be curious about your trauma though... I thought they would be too occupied with your sudden presence that they won't notice..."

He shrugged his shoulders, and walked over towards one of the chairs in front of Sona's desk. Taking a seat, he then looked at the Sitri straight in the eyes, as if he was trying to get something from her as he smiled. "Well, I'm not surprised with it... Kusaka-san is always looking out for me, ever since I was working under you... always there to check if I'm on a safe track while doing everything that you wanted me to do that time..."

"Oh?" she answered, intrigued with what she just heard. "Is this some kind of payment for what you've done for her back then?" His smile on his face disappeared, replaced with a confused look. "From what I've heard, you saved her from falling from a stepladder during one of the days that you were still a part of us."

"H-How did you —?"

"Oh, cut me some slack, Issei..." Sona cut him off, crossing her arms under her chest. "I'm the king of my peerage, so I know what is happening with my servants all the time."

The boy then rubbed the back of his neck afterwards, looking at the ceiling. "Well, to answer your question earlier, I was just doing what any other person would do at that time... I can't just let her fall from that height without landing on a safe surface..."

"Well, if that's the case, then Reya is trying to return the favor, then... considering how she asked what was your trauma all about, she must care for you like a _real_ friend."

"She shouldn't," he waved her off, looking to the side. "I don't need payment for what I've done... I was following my instincts and it would be wrong of me to just let her fall that time, that's why... but if she really wants to do this, who am I to stop her? It's Kusaka-san's life, so she can do what she wants... I just don't want to hear that she's doing it out of gratitude..."

The violet-eyed girl smirked at him. "That's noble of you... is there any chance that you're trying to add Reya into your harem?"

His eyes snapped open in surprise. "WHAT?!" he screamed out in disbelief.

"No need to fret," she said, starting to laugh slightly. "I was just kidding about it..." Issei threw her a displeased look for a few seconds before she spoke once again. "But really, if you do aim for that, I won't mind..."

Issei was confused. "Huh?"

"I wouldn't really be surprised in case Reya or any of my other servants start to have feelings for you," she stated, leaning back on her chair. "It only proves how much of a kind and gentle person you are Issei, despite having perverted thoughts most of the time..." At hearing the last part, the boy threw her a knowing look, making Sona giggle in her place. "Fine, maybe you're not that much of a pervert like you used to be... but that's my point, exactly. I can say that you're slowly starting to get their interests, after seeing Reya worry about your well-being earlier..."

A light blush appeared on his face before he shook his head in order to get rid of it. "Well, in any case that happens, then I'd probably —"

The sound of the door opening once more cut off their conversation.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Issei and Sona turned their heads to look at the doorway, where Serafall Leviathan was standing, wearing the casual clothes she was wearing earlier. She had a bright smile on her face with her eyes closed, and she was also sweating. It looked like she was running all the way towards the student council office, but her clothes didn't look ruined at all. The Sekiryuutei stood up from his seat in total surprise, while Sona remained in her place with a slightly curious look.

"Onee-sama?" she asked. "I thought you said that you'll already be off for the underworld to talk to Lucifer-sama..."

Sona's eyes widened when her own sister just ignored her.

"Ise-kun!" the Leviathan squealed out, pouncing towards Issei with the brightest smile that she could muster.

"Hey, hey, WHAT THE —"

 **BOING! BOING!**

 **THUD!**

He couldn't finish his own words, because Sera just landed on top him, causing them both to fall to the floor with the Maou on top. Issei's face was in between her voluptuous breasts, rendering him unable to speak and to breathe. Serafall hugged him tightly, pushing him even more into her chest as she giggled. She seemed to be very happy right now, with Sona's face growing red while she stood up from her seat with a surprised expression. A little while later, a little moan could be heard from Serafall's lips, for some unknown reasons.

"Ise-kun!" she cried, shaking off the moan that just escaped her mouth. "I talked to Rias-chan! She said that she was fine with us being on another date! I'm so happy! Now you don't have to worry about Rias-chan being suspicious of you, Ise-kun! We can go on as many dates as we want and then you'll kiss me and I'll kiss me back and then it would lead to some hot bedroom actions where you're on top and I'm under you and then we would kiss some more and then me and you will be screaming like hell for the next hours! Aren't you excited?!" she finished, her eyes turning into hearts as her mouth formed a sultry smile.

The boy couldn't respond though, much because his face was buried under Sera's breasts.

"Onee-sama, please get off Issei!" Sona said, pointing to the boy that was under her sister. "You're killing him!"

Serafall blinked in confusion. "What?" she asked, before looking down to see that Issei's face was slowly turning blue, making the twin-tailed girl panic in her place. "Oh my goodness, Ise-kun! I'm so sorry! Here, I'll help you!" With those words, she got off on top of the Sekiryuutei and to his left side as she kissed him deeply on the lips, slowly erasing the blueness on Issei's face, showing that he was breathing normally once again.

His eyes widened slowly when he saw that it was Sera who was kissing him; he wasn't sure how to react at first, but he soon followed his instincts and began to kiss her back with the same amount of passion and love equal to hers. It had gotten to the point where they started sucking each other's tongues and mouths off while the Leviathan had once again straddled him by his hips, pressing their bodies closer to one another. Issei was almost on the verge of ripping Serafall's clothes off and taking her there right now, but there was something in his mind that opposed with what he was hoping for. It had lasted for a little over a minute until the sound of someone clearing her throat made them stop all of a sudden.

Separating from their liplock, the two then fell to Sona's gaze as the student council president began to speak. "Am I interrupting something between you two?" she asked, narrowing her eyes with a light blush appearing on her face.

Surprisingly, it was Sera who spoke up to answer her sister. "Mou, and we were just about to get to the good part!" she pouted, before looking back at Issei who was still right under her. "I guess you'll have to wait for the next time that you'll have a taste of my _wonderful_ body, Ise-kun... Magical Levia-tan is always ready to _please_ the Sekiryuutei..." she whispered in a tone that the brown-haired boy could only hear. "I promise that you and me will have our next private time _soon_... we'll have more fun the next time!" With those words, she got off from Issei and stood up on her feet while the boy, who was visibly blushing because of what Serafall just told him, also stood up as well, taking his seat back at the chair where he was earlier.

After throwing Issei a sour look for what just happened between him and her sister, Sona turned back to the Leviathan, who was waiting for her to say something as she was just standing in her place. Taking a deep breath, she began to speak in her usual tone of seriousness. "As I was saying, why are you still here, Onee-sama? You said you would be meeting with Lucifer-sama after you talk with Rias about your date with Issei."

"Oh, that?" she replied, waving her sister off with her right hand. "I _will_ talk to Sirzechs-chan about our engagement, So-tan... but I needed to tell you and Ise-kun something important first."

The violet-eyed girl raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"It's about our parents." Sona's eyes widened slightly. Otou-sama and Okaa-sama told me that when I eventually found a suitor, I should invite him over for a formal dinner at the Sitri estate," she explained, taking a seat at the chair which was facing Issei's. "Since I've already found my _one true love_ in Ise-kun," she grabbed the boy's hand and squeezed it lightly. "He'll be heading to our home tonight with me so that our parents can meet him. It would also be preferable if you go with us, So-tan, since we have the same fiance and they still have no idea that you lost in chess. I'm sure that Otou-sama would be happy that you finally _love_!" she finished with a big smile.

Ignoring her sister's last comment, Sona had to put it some thought. She had completely forgotten that her parents had to find out that she was engaged to another man, for the sole reason that they were her parents. She was too busy in between handling her peerage and her time with Issei that she didn't think of her mother and father; for that reason, she was able to come up with a quick and obvious answer.

"I'll go as well, Onee-sama..." she replied, causing her sister to smile brightly. "You're right, I need to tell them of my engagement with Issei and that is something that they need to know for they are our parents. When would that dinner be taking place, though?"

"That makes me so happy, So-tan! And to answer your question, I already sent them a letter earlier in the morning, so at this moment, they must be making preparations for the dinner tonight... meet me at this office at exactly 7:30 in the evening later on, and we'll teleport to the Underworld together... make sure you two will wear your best clothes! Otherwise, I'll have to choose what you wear!"

Sona and Issei looked at each other for a moment, before they turned their attention back at the Great Satan, who just created a magic circle next to her. She stood up from her seat and looked at the two of them with her usual smile. "While we still have time, I'm gonna have to go and inform Sirzechs-chan that his sister is not the first woman to be engaged with Ise-kun..." she walked over to Sona and hugged her tightly, with the latter deciding to let her sister do so, as long as she won't be clingy.

But when Serafall's attention fell towards Issei, it had changed.

"Ise-kun," she called out dreamily to gain his attention as she walked towards the Sekiryuutei, before sitting on his lap, staring into his eyes with a seductive look on her face. Issei's blush grew even darker than before due to the intimate position they were in right now, as she finally spoke. "I love you so much that I got so wet from our _kiss_ earlier..." she breathed hotly into his ear. as she rubbed her body against his "I'll see you tonight," she added, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before she stood up, heading to the magic circle. But before she could teleport, she blew one last kiss towards the brown-haired pawn before finally getting out of there.

Nervousness.

Aroused.

Embarrassment.

If any word could describe Issei Hyoudou right now, it would be either one of those three. Between Serafall and Rias, it was the former who only made him embarrassed like this, blushing madly in his place. What the Maou had just whispered towards him made him both extremely embarrassed and aroused, that it made his member become full mast, standing tall. Luckily, Sona didn't see it yet she did raise an eyebrow when Issei suddenly bowed forward, as if he was covering something. The boy took in several deep breaths in order to regain his composure, and while he did so, the Sitri heiress continued in her words.

"Well, that settles things then..." she spoke, pushing her glasses back up. "You heard what Onee-sama said, Issei... we need to meet her in here later on... do you think you can show up at that time?"

The boy leaned back on his feet, successful in keeping his boner at bay. "I don't have a problem with it... I can show up later on... but Buchou in the others are a big stake to it... I'm pretty sure that she'll start to become suspicious when she doesn't see me for another night... she's been extremely possessive of me ever since I told her and the others what I really felt for them about a few days ago... exactly before I went on our date that Saturday afternoon..." he replied, doubt lingering in his voice.

"Don't worry about it too much, I already have something to resolve that little problem..." Issei looked at her with a gobsmacked expression before she threw him a serious expression, making him sink back into his chair.

"And you better take responsibility for what you've done..."

Issei gulped in nervousness.

* * *

Yura and Momo had just excused themselves from their ongoing class to deliver a new batch of documents about complaints regarding certain rule-breakers of the school. Their specific roles in the student council was to keep a close eye on to the people who regularly break the rules and regulations of the school; when the academy was still an all-girls haven back then, all was well. But now that it had a male population, that was in jeopardy, particularly those who have perverts who have eyes on the women of the school. Sona already saw this coming, and thus, when she took up the role of president in her third year, she assigned Momo Hanakai and Tsubasa Yura to look out for the people who have the audacity to break school rules, even if they are girls.

Typical of Sona to do something like this, though.

While they were walking towards the student council office, they had just passed by class 2-A, which was Issei's classroom, and Momo was able to notice that Issei wasn't there. Frowning a bit, she started to wonder on where could the Sekiryuutei possibly be, but she just shrugged it off, thinking that he went to the toilet or something. This gave her the opportunity to speak up and ask her partner something.

"Tsubasa, what do you reckon we should do later on about Hyoudou-kun?"

The blue-haired rook turned to Momo, before thinking about what she just said. "What do you mean?" she replied, not really getting what the white-haired bishop said at all.

"I mean, what do you think we should do about him? I'm thinking about sharing lunch with him later on like we used to, but let's include Kaichou, Gen-chan, and the others as well... hopefully they accept and we could do a full reunion!" she finished with a smile on her face.

Yura put her hand under her chin and thought about what Momo suggested on doing. "That sounds tempting, but don't you think Rias Gremory will be against that?"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Tsubasa leaned over towards the bishop's ear so that nobody would hear her next words. "Don't you think that she'll assume that we're taking her pawn from her slowly? I mean, he's been the subject of the student council's attention for two weeks now, and it might reach its third week right now if my assumption about him and Kaichou being a couple in secret is true."

It started just after Reya told Momo, Tomoe, and Tsubasa about the 'date' between their leader and Issei Hyoudou. Reya claimed that him and Sona were a couple going on a romantic date and that his 'problem' was already resolved by some unknown means. Yura strongly supported it, but Meguri had neutral thoughts about it. At first, Momo had believed that the two devils were indeed on a date, but she ultimately went against that claim after Sona came up with a plan to ditch them in the cinema.

Momo thought that Sona did it because she didn't want them to be under the assumption that Issei and her were involved in a romantic relationship.

Momo lightly smacked her partner's head away while chuckling softly. "Don't be silly, Tsubasa... our attention may be focused on him for more weeks but that doesn't mean that we're stealing him away from his original club... he's still a part of the Occult Research Club but that also doesn't mean that we can't be friendly and easy-going with him either..." She then pointed her index finger at Yura. "And I'm telling you, Kaichou and Hyoudou-kun are not a couple! What happened between them is a simple matter of business... perhaps Tsubaki-senpai just mispronounced it as a date..."

"It _is_ a date, Momo... I just know it... why else would they try to avoid us by luring us to the cinema?"

"It's obviously because Kaichou didn't want us to assume that Hyoudou-kun and her were on a real date... she probably just helped him with whatever problem he has..."

The argument didn't stop right there.

It had reached to the point that they were unconsciously walking towards the student council office, with both not giving up in their own claims whether Issei did go on a date with the cold-as-ice Sitri heiress. Momo had complete and utter faith that her leader was too serious and cold for any romantic matters

"Ah, we're finally here!" said Momo, finally seeing the door to the office within near-distance, before looking back at Yura. "We'll continue this discussion later on, Tsubasa... I'll prove to you that they're not really on a date!"

Yura only scowled in response.

However, before the white-haired bishop could even lay a hand on the doorknob, they heard something strange which seemed to come from inside the room itself.

The sound was something along the lines of screaming and breathing, and it wasn't that hard to crack.

It sounded like... it sounded like...

It sounded like a _moan_.

A moan coming from what, exactly?

A few more moans were produced from the place, heightening the tension in the area.

Raising one eyebrow in curiosity, Momo turned around to look at Tsubasa, who had the same look on her face. The bishop sent a look that seemed to say "Do you think I should open it?", to which Yura had answered with a slow nod.

Taking a deep breath, she braced herself to open the door, but slightly at first, because she wasn't really sure of what they would see inside. But as soon as the moment she opened the door for only a small bit, as long as Yura and her were able to look and see what was exactly inside the room. They had no idea on why would a moan could be heard from inside, and through this way, they'd find out what was causing it.

Or rather, _who were the ones causing it._

The two devils couldn't believe what they were seeing.

* * *

"How exactly... are you planning... to have me... leave my home without... Buchou and the others... f-finding out?"

Issei gritted his teeth as he kissed Sona with all the energy that he had, before he roughly unbuttoned the girl's uniform to and ripped it open to reveal her boobs, which were covered by a white bra. He pushed her towards the right end of the wall, against the shelf of books, as she returned the kiss with just as much passion and lust that he had, moaning softly into his mouth. Her arms quickly wrapped around his neck to deepen their intense make-out session as he took off her bra, throwing it away to present him his prize. Issei wasted no time and his mouth quickly latched onto her right breast, making the violet-eyed girl throw her head back against the bookshelf in intense pleasure.

"F-Forget... about... t-t-that... for now..." she replied through moaning, tightly clutching the shelf behind her with her hands. "J-Just focus on me... right now... I need... y-you, Issei..." her voice made her sound like she was longing for his touch, his embrace, and his love.

"Well, would you look at that?" he said with a smirk, separating from her boob as he quickly took off his uniform to get on with his time with Sona. "Who would have thought... that the strict-as-hell Sona Sitri... would be asking for something as indecent as sex?" he said, quickly getting back to feeding himself with the girl's breast, while his right hand had played with her left one.

The two lovers were having a pleasant talk earlier, which quickly escalated into a full-blown sex session which was initiated by the Sitri herself. Apparently, her jealousy had gotten to the point that she wanted him to take her right there and _now_ , which is what led to this pleasurable time. It was very surprising that she couldn't take it anymore, considering that she was expected to never do something like this, in school, no less. On the other hand, it was quite understandable, because after seeing Serafall's early tactics in making herself the lead girl in Issei's harem, which involved early sex in the morning as well as her seductiveness towards the Sekiryuutei earlier, Sona knew that she'd have to do the same if she didn't want to lose to her sister. Besides, her sister was an extremely busy person, so she also had an advantage when Sera's role as the devil king Leviathan comes to play.

"I-It's all... because of you..." she let out a loud gasp when she felt Issei attack her erect nipple all of a sudden, while his hand started to play with her other one, rolling it in between his fingers. "You... and... O-Onee-sama... made... me so... a-aroused... earlier..." she moaned out, becoming weak to his assault on the most sensitive parts of her body. The boy's hands snaked towards her legs, before he lifted the Sitri up against the wall, quickly grinding his body against his to create another pleasurable sensation between the two. The reason for this fast pace in their activity was to quickly make them release their uncontainable lust, and to also assure that nobody would see them like this.

It would create an uproar in the school that the 'perverted beast' and the student council president screwing like jackrabbits in heat.

Not to mention the wrath of the ORC as well.

Sona's legs wrapped around his waist, causing her to feel something poking her wet entrance through her panties, and making her gasp in surprise; the pleasure she felt was getting uncontrollable with Issei now sucking on her sensitive nipples like they were the tastiest lollipops in the world. She ran her hands all throughout his hair, inviting him to eat her chest out even more; her toes have curled tightly and she was trying her best not to climax immediately because she wanted to save that for their main event later on. Deciding to stop her lover before he could push her over the edge, she pulled Issei's head away from her breasts and brought him back to her eye-level that they were staring into each other.

"I love you, Issei..." she breathed out, cupping his cheek with her right hand.

"I love you too."

With those words, they enclosed yet another heated kiss between them, their tongues dancing with each other in carnal pleasure. Issei grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head, leaving her nothing to use in order to play with the boy. Sona groaned as she reluctantly pulled back from the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting her and the Sekiryuutei's tongues as she leaned back, her glasses crooked as they desperately tried to stay on her nose from their intense makeout session. Finally, both their lips were abused that it reached to the point where she couldn't take it anymore.

"Desk..."

Sona panted out in a voice that turned him on even more; it was filled with need, want and lust, which was only triggered after seeing her sister trying to make Issei hers! She tilted her head to her office desk, taking short but deep breaths like a carnal animal. "Bend me over... my desk... and pound me!"

Issei grinned in excitement, quickly complying to her request by carrying his fiancee all the way towards the desk in the middle of the office. "Agh!" she gasped out when she was forcefully pushed onto her desk, her hands landing on the cold wood oak of the surface with her skirt-clad ass propped out in the open. Issei flipped up her skirt, and revealed the price that was underneath it. Sona's panties were of the color white, which did nothing to hide her already soaking wet pussy. With his lust fully taking over, he licked his lips in anticipation as he grabbed the hem of one of her most important pieces of clothing. Issei decided to tease the Sitri even further by slowly removing her panties, letting the moment savor before they would eventually move to their most awaited moment.

Once the useless piece of garment was hanging just down on her knees, Issei rubbed Sona's bare butt a few times to get her ready for what was to come and quickly took off his own belt, before lowering his pants and underwear to his knees. He grabbed the girl's waist firmly, lining his 8-inch erection with her entrance perfectly, before he took a deep breath and finally pierced her insides with one quick thrust.

Her eyes snapped wide open as soon as she felt Issei pound inside her walls with minimal effort and force. "Y-You're too rough!" she squeaked, before she clamped a hand over her mouth to hold in her shouts of bliss and pleasure, afraid of someone hearing her down the hall. She was still the student council president despite this, and she wanted to keep her image strong.

The brown-haired boy held her slim hips tightly and started to push inside her relentlessly, wanting to quickly achieve an orgasm so that this would be over with before someone else can find them. His eyes shut tight in pure bliss and ecstasy. "Y-You feel so good, Sona! Your pussy is so soft and warm!" he whispered through gritted teeth. Sona's face flushed red all the more at his words, and her arousal rose to the point where her walls had tightened for a bit around his pounding cock. Her arms fell to the desk's sides, clutching them tightly as she felt all her strength start to leave her body that she felt like jelly. What's more, her nipples were helplessly grinding against the wooden surface, which stimulated her even more.

"D-Don't speak like t-that!" she tried to scold him by turning her head to look into his eyes, which only failed with how fast Issei was filling her to the brim and how good he was making her feel with every second passing. Her head fell to the desk and her tongue was hanging from the side of her mouth, slightly drooling as she finally felt like jelly to his thrusts. Her legs started to feel weak and she was trying her absolute best to stay on her feet, so it was a good thing that she was lying stomach-first on the desk, helping her to stay elevated.

Issei was completely oblivious to Sona's words as he fought off his climax, but the way Sona's warm and wet walls clamped down on his throbbing member was making it very difficult to keep going fast inside of her womanhood. "I-I'm about to cum, Sona! I can't take it anymore!" he shouted, making Sona's eyes widen; her rationality breaking through for a moment, before she felt herself getting carried by her stomach by none other than Issei himself with his arms wrapped securely around her.

Quickly though, he stopped his thrusts and carried Sona over to her chair, with him sitting first before he dropped the girl right on top of his cock, impaling her with his large member; even though her walls were so tight earlier, his erect manhood managed to slide in without effort at all, at the cost of Sona almost screaming in total pleasure had he not slapped a hand to her mouth to muffle it. He began another set of fast thrusts into her in an attempt to regain his orgasm earlier as he held her by her ass, completely dominating the sex right now. Meanwhile, Sona had her arms wrapped around Issei's head, pushing him towards her chest as she rode him senseless. Her breaths were now short and erratic, exhaustion was nearing the two of them.

Finally, it had reached to the point where Sona couldn't take it anymore, getting pushed over the edge by Issei's merciless pounding. "Issei, I'm going to cum... I'm going to cum..." she breathed out, trying her best not to scream it out loud. Her nails had raked red lines all over the Sekiryuutei's back, but he didn't give it too much attention, as it doesn't really affect him.

One of his hands left her butt and intertwined with her left hand, holding it tightly, telling her through his actions that he was going to be with her until the end. "H-Here it comes! Let's do it together!" he roared, thrusting for as fast as he possibly could and when the final one hit home, his hot and thick cum burst out and painted the Sitri's inner walls in white as he filled her to the brim. Their climaxes had mixed with each other, and it was too much that it started gushing out of Sona's pussy. He reached his arms around her and gripped her tits tightly as he did so Sona shouted out, tongue flying from her mouth and eyes shot open in shock and pleasure.

"ISSEI!" she shouted, with her free hand successfully muffling her scream so that it wouldn't be heard. She could feel Issei's seed filling her womb as her head fell on his shoulder, with him holding her close, planting a kiss on the top of her head. He didn't even bother taking his dick out of her entrance, exhaustion finally settling in on him. All he cared about right now was keeping his fiancee as close to him as possible, even if that involved somebody opening the damn door right now.

"W-Wow... who knew... that the cold... Sona Sitri... would be the one... to be asking... for sex this time..." he panted, chuckling softly after recounting the events that just happened. He held her close to his body, still holding her left hand as the both of them fell to the floor in total exhaustion. She lay on top of him, resting peacefully as she was satisfied with what happened. She was jealous that her sister managed to have sex with Issei early in the morning, but now, she managed to relieve herself of that stress by having sex with the Sekiryuutei herself.

"Hmm, don't tell me that you didn't like it at all..." she replied, raising her finger up to her mouth, with her glasses finally falling off her face due to the sweat that she bore on her body. She snuggled closer to him, shifting in her position a bit so that her head was lying on his chest, enjoying his warmth after their round of sex. "I love you, Issei..." He took her words as a sign to continue holding her close, smiling warmly at the Sitri heiress.

Neither of them noticed the two pairs of eyes staring into the room from the slightly opened doorway in shock.

* * *

"W-What the heck just happened?" Momo Hanakai muttered to herself as she rubbed her thighs together, having become hot from watching her master and the Sekiryuutei have sex in the Student Council office. Seeing the whole scene unfold in front of her eyes made her rethink her words, and that there was indeed something going on between the two of them. Whether it was love or something more, the white-haired bishop couldn't take it anymore as she dropped the documents that she was holding in her hands. "K-Kaichou and H-Hyoudou-kun..." she whispered, the heat between her legs growing from seeing the two devils mate like animals.

Words cannot describe what she felt any longer, as she stood up firmly on her feet and rushed off. "I'll see you later, Tsubasa!" she said, heading for the nearest comfort room. She needed to have a release of her own!

Meanwhile, Yura stood frozen in her place, dumbstruck with what she just saw inside the student council office. 'N-No fair, Kaichou...' she thought to herself, feeling a twinge of jealousy after seeing her king claim Issei Hyoudou as her own. She looked down, noticing that her thighs and legs were also soaking wet due to how aroused she felt after witnessing first-hand a full-blown sex scene in front of her eyes.

She shrugged, also dropping the batch of documents that she held with her hands, heading for the nearest comfort room where Momo had gone off to. "So Kaichou and Issei-kun, huh?" she asked herself, thinking of what kind of uproar would this issue bring had it ever been brought into public notice. However, that would be held off for now, as the blue-haired rook was dangerously close to playing with herself right there! Yet there was one question that was looming into her mind, which made her quite curious about the state of her master.

Was Sona Sitri the same strict and cold president of the student council?

* * *

Night fell, and Issei Hyoudou made sure that he wasn't being followed by anyone, because that would complicate things; he was wearing a pair of black pants and a coat, which had a long-sleeved white shirt to underneath the black coat. He was also wearing a grey bowtie to complete his attire along with black leather shoes. Serafall told both him and Sona to dress in a formal attire, and he had to resort to asking his father if he could borrow his old clothes that he used on his high school promenade (I dunno if this is really happening in Japanese schools), and luckily, the clothes have fitted him like a glove. The boy was walking towards Kuoh Academy, making sure that nobody else was following him at the same time.

'I do hope Sona's gotten through whatever plan she has and did it perfectly...' he thought to himself, finally seeing the school in within range. A few hours earlier, after he just had sex with Sona Sitri herself, the girl told him not to worry about Rias or the others finding about his disappearance, and simply told him to escape through his room's window with his devil wings, and that she'll take care of everything else beyond that.

He made his way inside the school premises and quickly proceeded to the student council room. After making sure that it was only him who was in there alone, he knocked on the door slightly, waiting for a response from whoever was inside, whether it was Sona or Serafall.

When the door had opened, Issei's eyes widened as he saw the Sitri heiress wearing a light blue gown that perfectly suited her features. Sona noticed his look and blushed at the fact that her own fiance was staring at her. "D-Don't stare at me too much, idiot..." she said, rubbing her arm as she turned away, so that Issei won't have to see her blushing face.

He smiled warmly and leaned over to kiss her cheek, catching her off guard. "Sona looks so cute when she's angry," he commented, making the girl look down on the floor in embarrassment, and as she did so, silence took over the room once more. But that won't last for long, when another voice filled the room, and this one was full of desire and _love_.

"Ise-kun!"

The brown-haired boy immediately knew whose voice that belonged to, as he internally prepared for what was to come, having grown accustomed to it after only a few hours. In other words, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, as Serafall Leviathan once again pounced on him, the both of them falling to the floor afterwards. Luckily, his face wasn't buried underneath the girl's enormous tits as he was looking to the side.

"Oh, I missed you so much, Ise-kun!" she squealed out. "My life was horrible without you! Now we can be together forever and ever with nobody ever coming in between us and then we'll go on many dates and get —" she stopped in her own words when she felt something poking her stomach from underneath her. She looked down and saw Issei with a pleading expression on his face.

"Can you please get off of me, Sera-chan?" he asked nicely.

"Okay, then!" she answered, getting off of him before helping him up on his feet. The Leviathan was wearing the same gown just like her younger sister's, but it was in the color pink, perfectly suiting her twin-tails as well as her usual appearance in a magical girl outfit. After seeing that both her sister and fiance were dressed in formal clothes just like what she said, she spoke up once more. "Well, it looks like both Ise-kun and So-tan are all ready to go!" she announced, creating a magic circle, which was designated to teleport them to the Underworld.

Sona decided to ask her sister something, which was something that she didn't get to ask earlier because she was waiting for Issei. "Have you already talked to Lucifer-sama, Onee-sama?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "If so, then how did he react to his sister becoming third in line to the girls who are to marry Issei?"

Serafall chuckled for a bit as she turned around to face the two of them. "It sounds funny to hear you say those words, So-tan..." she said, before raising her hand to her chin, thinking about what happened earlier when she was talking with Sirzechs. "Well, I did talk to Sirzechs-chan about this issue, and he had no problem with it when I told him what my situation was... but just as long as 'Ria-tan will get to marry Ise-kun', he has nothing to be mad about! That's quite a relief, don't you think, Ise-kun?" she looked over at the brown-haired boy, who looked extremely nervous.

"Y-Yeah, I guess..." he said in a nervous tone.

"Yes! That makes me so glad, then!" she exclaimed with a large smile on her face, as she stepped closer to the magic circle. "Is everyone ready to go?" she asked, looking at the other two devils inside the office.

"Wait for a moment," Issei told her, turning his attention towards Sona afterwards. "How can we make sure that Buchou won't be looking for me? What did you do to make sure she won't? Who knows? She could be out there, telling Kiba and the others to look for me."

The blush on Sona's face earlier suddenly disappeared with his question as she smirked slightly. "Relax, Issei..." she waved him off. "My familiar has the ability to shapeshift into other people and beings... I told him to transform into you and assume your position in your home while you're with us in the Sitri estate... he's already well accustomed to how you act because I also used him to spy on you a week ago, so you have nothing to worry about. I came up with this plan as soon as Onee-sama told us about the dinner earlier."

"Always thinking ahead of time, that's what I like about you..." he commented, planting a quick kiss on the Sitri's lips, making her blush crimson and punch him lightly on the shoulder afterwards. He only chuckled at her cute face whenever she was embarrassed, as Sona was indeed fun to tease at times, taken from Serafall.

However, Sera wasn't going to take this without any objection.

"Mou! How come So-tan can get a kiss and I can't?!" she pouted, crossing her arms and shaking her head furiously. "Ise-kun is such a meanie! Don't you love me too?" she asked with tears nearly welling up in her eyes.

Seeing the Maou about to cry, Issei panicked, as he didn't know what to do in any case that she cries. Acting out of instinct, he quickly rushed over to Serafall with a terrified expression on his face. "I-I'm sorry, Sera-chan! Don't worry, I love you too!" he quickly said out of desperation, before he kissed the girl as well, giving her the same kind of treatment that he had given Sona. After pulling away, the Great Satan could be seen chuckling softly, raising her hand to her lips as she savored the feeling of his lips on hers.

"Fufufu, Ise-kun is so fun to mess with..." she remarked, making the boy sweat-drop in his place and after only a few seconds, Serafall once again walked towards the magic circle and waited for her sister and fiance to join her. Issei and Sona looked at each other before the violet-eyed girl nodded, and the two of them walked towards the Leviathan, ready to head to their destination.

"To the Sitri mansion! Magical Levia-tan, out!" Sera declared, the three of them teleporting towards the Underworld, yet the sweat-drop on both Issei and Sona's faces could be clearly seen.

* * *

Since they were teleporting, it took less than ten seconds for them to actually get to the Sitri estate, reappearing just outside the enormous mansion. Issei could compare the place to the Gremory estate since he has been there already, before he noticed that the two places were almost the same with one another due to both being the home to one of the 72 pillars of the Underworld. Upon reaching the place, the boy took his time in observing what the place looked like from the outside, resulting in both Serafall and her sister to start walking ahead of him.

"How I missed this place!" Serafall said as she started skipping all around the place before they could even reach the front door, causing Sona to sigh at her sister's actions while she looked behind her, trying to check if Issei was keeping up with them. After seeing him distracted by the mansion itself, she smirked, feeling a bit arrogant towards the Sekiryuutei's king.

"Issei, what do you think of our mansion?" she asked. "Is is better than Rias'? Please give me your most honest answer."

He gulped nervously, unsure of how to respond to the Sitri, knowing that this _is_ her original home.

"I... uh..."

Sona cut him off with a light chuckle. "Just forget it, Issei... now come on, because the dining room is not located out here, you know..." He grinned in embarrassment, before rushing over to where the student council president was, as he started to look around him in confusion. It seemed that someone was missing from their party as they were walking closer and closer to the front door of the estate.

"Wait, where the heck did Sera-chan run off to?" he asked, not noticing the Maou anywhere.

His companion pointed towards the front door, before she started to respond to his question. "She went on inside the mansion ahead of us... I'm certain Onee-sama's gone off ahead to inform Okaa-sama and Otou-sama about our arrival."

"Oh, I see..." Sona noticed a certain tone of uneasiness in his voice, meaning that Issei must be somewhat nervous of something at the moment.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked him, a concerned look taking over her face.

He hesitated for a few seconds, before he finally gave in. "It's just that... I'm a bit nervous... I don't know what to do or say later on..." She looked a bit confused with his friends, causing Issei to explain more. "Look, I've already met Buchou's parents and they're pretty calm about what and who I am... I don't know what's the case for your family, though... I mean, how are they gonna take it? Not to mention the fact that you and Sera-chan are both engaged to me, which is pretty weird if you ask me."

Sona smiled at him, thinking of how cute Issei looked when he was nervous or embarrassed. "There's nothing to get worried about..." Issei threw her a look of confusion before the girl continued in what she was saying. "If you are wondering if our parents are as strict as I am, they're not... they're actually like Lord and Lady Gremory in some ways, once you get to know them a bit more later on..." she started patting him on the back. "With you being the Sekiryuutei, I doubt they will have any violent reactions in the fact that you are now engaged to both me and Onee-sama..." He then smiled warmly, sliently showing his gratitude at Sona for being there for him. "And besides, I'm fairly certain that Onee-sama will want to marry you, one way or another..."

He laughed as they stopped walking just in front of the door.

"Thanks, Sona... I appreciate it."

The door then opened.

* * *

Issei Hyoudou was nervous.

He knew that he shouldn't be feeling like this, but he couldn't really help it!

He was sitting in the dining table of the Sitri estate, in between Sona and Serafall Leviathan, his two fiancees. At the far end was Lord Sven, who was dressed in elegant and fashionable clothing and to his right was his wife, Lady Siena, who wore a gown that was nearly similar to the ones that her daughters were wearing, but hers was far simpler. Issei didn't know how it happened, but it just did! Just earlier, him and Sona were walking towards the dining room, looking for Sera on the way, and it turned out that she was already at the table, waiting for the two of them. The two people who were in charge of leading the clan were the only ones left after Sona and the boy arrived, and they waited patiently for both Lord Sven and Lady Siena to arrive in order for them to start. While waiting, Issei kept on repeating Sona's words in his mind, as if her voice was calming him down from freaking out.

How could he not freak out when he was in the home of two of his girls?

Upon seeing the brown-haired boy, Lord Sven immediately knew where this talk would lead them to. When him and Lady Siena finally got to the dining table, their eyes were fixated upon the boy between their two daughters; due to the fact that they were close friends and allies with the Gremory family, they knew of the many exploits and adventures the Sekiryuutei has shared with their family, in more particular, the heiress of the clan, Rias Gremory. They knew at first sight, that the one whom Serafall and Sona were engaged to was the Sekiryuutei himself.

After introducing themselves as the head of the clan, Issei went on to introduce himself to the two powerful leaders, before the Leviathan that was seated to his right had taken over the whole conversation, explaining how this whole matter started with Sona losing to Issei in a game of chess. In all honesty, the younger Sitri didn't expect her sister to remember everything that she had told her regarding how her relationship with Issei started, but she just let it be, as long as Serafall won't go beyond anything that she was comfortable with. After finishing her younger sister's tale, Sera then moved on to her own, starting from when both Lord Sven and Lady Siena had told her to find a suitor for herself, with Sona suggesting the Sekiryuutei himself despite the latter being her fiance already. This caused the two leaders to look at their younger daughter with eyes of disbelief, shocked in hearing what Sona just did for her sister, while the violet-eyed girl just hanged her head low so that her parents won't see her blushing face.

In fact, it didn't stop there.

Serafall continued to the point where it led to her and Issei taking each other's virginity, and how Sona got joined into the mix, causing all the color to be drained from Sona, Issei, Lord Sven, and Lady Siena's faces at what they just heard from the Great Satan. The Sekiryuutei had figured that it would be the end of him, and as such, he just kept his head low to prevent getting embarrassed even more. Sona did the same, due to her image as the cold and calculating one was ruined in front of her parents, and she unconsciously held Issei's hand because of nervousness. Finally, Serafall finally stopped at the part where she was having sex with Issei early in the morning, and recalled on how it was a _very_ pleasurable experience and how it became mind-blowing in her opinion. After her very long explanation, she sat down, waiting for how her parents will answer to what she just blurted out in front of them...

The seconds lengthened. Sona was still holding Issei's hand and her hold tightened as she was becoming more and more nervous by the moment. Sera also grabbed her fiance's hand, wondering if she had gone too far in explaining the whole situation to her parents. Her cheerful smile suddenly morphed into a concerned face that was slowly giving in to worry. She was too carried away with her want to introduce her 'perfect' suitor to her parents that she didn't consider the consequences of what would happen had she said those words. What would happen in any case that her parents rejected Issei? She didn't want to lose him, especially now that she was at her happiest ever since the last time she has spent time with her sister. If the situation called for it, she'd defend her desire to marry Issei when the time comes.

At long last, the two older devils finally speak, just not in the way that the three expected them to.

A huge smile spread across Lord Sven's face as he raised his goblet. "Oh, you've done the deed! That's good! We'll have many future heirs then! A toast to the newly engaged couples!"

Issei, Sona, and surprisingly Serafall, all jaw-dropped with what the leader of the Sitri clan just said.

"YEOWCH!"

Lady Siena started to pull her husband's right ear as she turned her attention turned towards the three younger devils. "Forgive my husband's enthusiasm... he's just too overjoyed at the fact that his two daughters finally chose someone as their betrothed! Not to mention that they have chosen the same man, which is quite rare even for us devils."

"Okaa-sama, what do you mean?" asked Sera in complete confusion.

"Goodness, Sera-chan!" she exclaimed with a chuckle. "You've been oblivious to it all this time?" She then turned her attention towards Issei, who was still shocked with how Lord Sven acted. "Issei-kun, was it?" she asked, only to be answered by a slow nod by the brown-haired pawn. "You see, Sera-chan is too obsessed with Sona-chan that she won't find any man for herself with whom she can be happy with as well... it looks like we are wrong about that, huh?" Shockingly, the Leviathan had her head low, blushing at her mother's words, knowing it was true. He then felt the girl tighten her hold on his hand, possibly out of embarrassment or worry.

Internally swearing that he'll deal with her later on, the boy turned his gaze back towards Lady Siena, as she continued in her words, before smiling at the fact that she made her own daughter embarrassed.

"Now for Sona-chan, we've noticed that she's too serious and strict that she can't possibly care about romance or her romantic life at all... it looks like we have been wrong with that as well... to think that she can be still be a reckless at times... it's a good thing that you became reckless when you faced Issei-kun, Sona-chan..." she stated, letting go of her husband's ear. "From how Sera-chan as well as how Lord Zeoticus and Lady Venelana described him, the Sekiryuutei is a really good guy and he's a fitting husband... he's a better man to be with than most devils out there."

Serafall's eyes widened as she immediately looked over towards her mother. "O-Okaa-sama? A-Are you s-saying —?"

Lady Siena cut her daughter off with a smile, before she nodded in response, knowing full well what Serafall was talking about.

The Sekiryuutei took this opportunity to answer, as he couldn't take the growing tension inside the room anymore. "Now, Lord Sven... Lady Siena... I know that this is very strange for me to be engaged to both of your daughters, but I promise you both that —"

"What are you talking about? It's perfectly understandable."

"I will take care of the two of them and I'll make them happ —wait, what?" Issei looked at the two older devils with a mixture of both surprise and confusion in his face; Sona's blush was long forgotten and she was now looking at her parents with a shocked expression, while Sera had a large smile on her face, knowing where this would lead. Due to her happiness, she hugged Issei's left arm, burying it in between her boobs, but the brown-haired boy didn't seem to notice it one bit.

This time, it was Lady Siena that spoke up. "I hope you plan to keep that promise, Issei-kun... from what Sera-chan has told us in the letter that she sent this morning that you are truly a unique person. You can make the people around you smile and laugh even though sadness is taking over; she also said that you are a bit perverted at times, but personally, I don't really mind... as long as my two daughters are happy with you, you have my blessing."

Issei couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"In fact, we are actually quite happy that they like the 'Oppai Dragon... after all, he is a hero!" said Lord Sven with a grin, making the boy smile nervously. "Anyway, we agree with our Sera's decision to make you her fiance and we also don't mind the fact that you are now engaged with Sona as well... if our daughters want to marry you, then you have my blessing as well."

Issei didn't move for a few seconds, as he was frozen in his place. All of a sudden, a smile spread across his face; happiness took over the boy, as he didn't know what to say that he looked like he had no voice. It was just that Serafall was quicker, as she had already pounced on Issei like a cat, hugging him tightly as the both of them fell to the floor, with the Maou squealing like a schoolgirl who saw her crush for the first time.

"Oh, thank you, Okaa-sama! Otou-sama!" she screamed out gleefully, peppering Issei's face with kisses before she buried her face into his neck, the both of them rolling over the floor. "Hear that, Ise-kun? We can now be together forever! I can't wait to be your wife when the time comes! Oh, we should celebrate tonight! What do you want to eat? It'll be my treat! And then after we eat, we'll go watch a quick movie then take a quick bath together and then we'll kiss more and more and more on the bed and sleep together! Won't it be fun?" Back in the table, both Lady Siena and Lord Sven laughed heartily at their daughter's antics, while Sona simply sighed at what the devil king was doing.

From the outside, it looked like Issei was getting annoyed with how Sera was acting, but that wasn't the real case.

'Things are going to get a bit rowdier from now on...' he thought to himself.

* * *

 _ **Order of girls: (for now; those with * means they are completed)**_

 _ **Sona* - Complete. She is still serious, but not as serious when she is around Issei, though!**_

 _ **Serafall* - IMPORTANT NOTE: ****Since Serafall is inexperienced in romance and Issei is the one that showed her what it was like, she's afraid of losing him because it feels like she'll lose her only chance at being happy. Like what Sona said, she now sees Issei as the best suitor for her and since he was the first man she ever loved, she doesn't know how other men were like. From what Sirzechs was like towards Grayfia, he was a loving husband, but with Riser, he's an arrogant a-hole; resulting in Sera getting confused. But she doesn't want to lose Issei and find out for herself what other men were like since the 'best' was already in front of her. I**_ _ **n other words, she doesn't want to be with another man that she doesn't know what personality that particular person has since she already has Issei, the one whom the ORC and her sister loves. Hence, she's now an Issei-con, guys! (10% sis-con, 90% Issei-con)**_

 _ **Momo - It is revealed that she is the kindest towards him when he was still working for the student council! How will this affect the flag of their relationship, though? And uh oh! Looks like somebody's been 'eavesdropping'! I wonder how would she take it now that she saw her leader have sex with the Sekiryuutei? Will she have a violent reaction or not?**_

 _ **Xenovia - Nothing changed.**_

 _ **Irina - Nothing changed.**_

 _ **Tsubaki - It's just like what I've said back then; she admires Issei's kindness and being hardworking and has learned to look past his perverted personality, which is what led to her letting him call her by her first name. Can this be enough for something to spark in their relationship, though? Or will it just be pure admiration and respect for one's qualities?**_

 _ **Meguri - She's the girl who always cheers him up or cheers for him whenever a hard task was assigned to him, according to the chapter; it's quite fitting for her personality, to be honest... but can this be enough for her to see what her leader has been seeing in Issei the whole time? Can she manage to fall for the Sekiryuutei as well?**_

 _ **Akeno - Nope, nothing changed.**_

 _ **Asia -**_ _ **Nothing.**_

 _ **Reya - It's revealed that she was always concerned with his current state and well-being, for reasons that are still unknown. Is it because he saved her from falling back then, or is it because of something way more than that? Either way, Meguri and her now refer to Issei with a honorific as well, which only means that he means more to her than what she thinks! Will this flag slowly turn into love? We'll find out!**_

 _ **Yura - From 'Hyoudou', it's now 'Issei-kun'... it's shown that she is the closest girl to Issei out of all the student council members, excluding Sona. They've texted each other through phones, and that only means that something good is about to happen with the two of them! In canon, she has a crush on Issei but will that still happen here? She's like Xenovia in a couple of ways, but she's not really Xenovia if you think about it. And she better be ashamed for watching Issei and her master have sex! But why was she feeling jealous?**_

 _ **Rossweisse -**_ _ **Nothing.**_

 _ **Koneko - Nothing.**_

 _ **Ravel -**_ _ **Nothing.**_

 _ **Rias - It was stated that she has become more possessive of Issei ever since he told her and the other what he felt for them before he went on his date with Sona last Saturday... wonder what it was talking about though...**_

 _ **Kuroka - Nothing.**_

 _ **Le Fay - Nothing.**_

 _ **Ophis - Nothing.**_

 _ **Murayama - She's getting curious! This could possibly be the start of something more between her and Issei, because this girl is so incredibly hot that he can't possibly deny her! Can she possibly look past Issei's perversion and look into his natural personality, though? Because as long as she sees him as a pervert, this flag won't be triggered!**_

 _ **Katase - When are you gonna get a grip, you stupid girl? Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about anymore...**_

 _ **Aika - Nothing.**_

 _ **In the works: Kiyome Abe,** **Bennia, Kunou,**_ ** _Elmenhilde Karnstein (on the reason is that she's a canon girl), Valerie Tepes (this got people triggered, turns out more people want her to be with Issei than with Gasper because those two are shown like siblings)_**

 _ **Potential candidates: Tiamat, Seekvaira**_

 ** _Definitely no: Yasaka (she's too much), Grayfia (Sirzechs, duh), Venelana (NO MILFS), Gabriel (she's Asia 2.0)_**

 ** _How is this chapter? Please give your opinion and review! No flames, please!_**

 _ **Next chapter: Truth Hurts**_

 ** _Discord link (Join me and other writers here):_** [discord . gg / xEApPAS]

 _ **Goodbye... and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

 _ **-Lance**_


	7. Serafall's Seductive Strategies

_**I bet you all that you didn't expect that title, didn't you? Hahaha, well you'll find out why in a few moments. Anyway, welcome back to another chapter of the 'Dragon's Charm' and I gotta say, this is one big lemon right here to be considered a chapter... to inform you guys, this is a special chapter specifically involving Serafall only with no other girls. Why, though? Just cuz. We're still following the main story here, but this is exclusive to our favorite magical girl. Last chapter, the dinner between Issei, Sona, Serafall, and the sisters' parents took place, with them giving the Oppai Dragon their blessing to marry their daughters! Ain't that something to be happy about? Well, what would happen next? That's a question that you guys would have to figure out yourselves by reading the chapter below! Now before we head on to make ourselves horny with the content of the chapter below, let's go through the reviews that some guys left for me back then...**_

 _ **P.S. There's a poll in my profile page, regarding whether you guys want Raynare to be revived and be inserted into the story! I already have a plan on how to bring her back to life, but it depends on your decision, guys! I'm talking to you, Raynare fans!**_

 _ **R0ck3tFiRe: A bit, but yeah... good eyes, dude!**_

 _ **Imperial-samaB: When will the next chapter of Sona DxD be out, dude?**_

 _ **leader. dbz: Well, thanks... here's the new chapter.**_

 _ **Yoga pratama: I promise you that the next one after this will be their reactions; and I see your point about Irina and Serafall being alike... by the way, yeah, I watched the G1 Special and now Tama Tonga is leading the Firing Squad... I wonder whose side is Fale going to side with... probably Tonga's... hyped for the G1 Climax as well!**_

 _ **Neo Infinity: Yeah, I know... sucks that Sona didn't get some screen time...**_

 _ **Wargame-sama: Hehehe, I knew you loved it... well, don't worry, because I promise that the ORC reactions will be after this chapter!**_

 _ **Mr. Green37: God is dead, dude.**_

 _ **Tokusatsu Universe-MHR: Lancey? Sounds like a girl's name... BOOOO...**_

 _ **TheRealCacto: HEARRR!**_

 ** _Valimesh: Well, I hope you be happy with this, dude..._**

 ** _D: Thinking about it, dude. That's all you get from me right now._**

 ** _Elia950: Yep, I love Issei x Sona! So much potential, but people just like to ship Issei with Rias..._**

 ** _crom cruach 20: We're following canon here, so there will be villains, dude._**

 ** _issei and sona: Depends if more people want Gasper to be with Valerie._**

 ** _LarryTheCableGuy123: Thanks, I appreciate it!_**

 ** _Guest #1: No older women. PERIOD._**

 ** _PraetorXyn: Thanks for liking this story! I promise to give more quality in chapters! Issei's not OP here, but he is less perverted, dude. Sorry! I hope that that doesn't become a hindrance to you..._**

 ** _Riatsu: Aw, thanks, dude! S &M will be on its way very, very soon! And it's not just from Akeno!_**

 ** _OsteoPoro: Wow, really? Thank you for that._**

 ** _antifanboy: Okay, I didn't really read your review much, but thanks, I guess? And what's your opinion on the server?_**

 ** _DemonHunter52: Lol... Well, I guess this will bore you then, cause there are so many damn words..._**

 ** _Fanfic Critic: Is this what you say to every other DxD fic that has lemons? Lol, I'm laughing at how you sound like right now... a baby without a mother! And I have not masturbated my whole life, dude! Sorry to say, but this fic doesn't belong to the trash can... it belongs in the dumpster with all other DxD lemon fics!_**

"Normal Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

 **[Ddraig Talking]**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or any of its characters...**_

* * *

The two of them were in a dark room; Issei had just finished his dinner and while she was finished with her food in only a few minutes, Serafall waited for Issei to finish his, staring at him the entire time. If he had to admit it, he felt a little nervous that he was the subject of an intensive stare in the eyes of a Great Satan and it was fully reasonable. He couldn't deny that he was extremely happy upon hearing that both Lord Sven and Lady Siena approved of his engagement with both their daughters but he wasn't as happy as the Leviathan herself. Indeed, she had showered him with kisses upon hearing her parents agree with what they wanted, but she calmed down afterwards when they needed to eat for dinner. However, simple food wasn't enough to hold her down, chomping through all that she needed to eat before she waited patiently for her fiance to finish eating.

Both Lord and Lady Sitri seemed concerned for Issei's well-being as they knew what it was like when Serafall was obsessed with something, from Sona's words. It was obvious right now that Sera was obsessed with Issei and there wasn't that much evidence to prove that she wasn't, so that pretty much confirmed it. The moment that Issei was finally done with his food, no words were spoken. Before he could even pass his dirty plate towards one of the maids, the twin-tailed Maou had already grabbed his arm and led him away from the area, heading towards the staircase. Her parents were left hanging back at the table, shocked with what their eldest daughter just did.

Meanwhile, Sona just kept her head low, thinking deeply. She knew just why her sister was acting like she owned Issei earlier, and she made no move to stop Serafall because it would be crazy to do so. Although she loved being in Issei's arms, she wasn't like her sister, who was cheerful in just about every aspect and was particularly fearless in saying the things that she wanted to say. Even though she did indeed wanted to spend time with Issei as much as her sister wanted to, she couldn't run after her older sister and take the boy for herself, because she had to keep a stern and mature image not only in front of her servants, but also in front of her parents. It would seem like Sona was the mature one here, and Serafall was the younger girl, due to their clashing personalities.

'I won't let you hog him all to yourself, Onee-sama...' she thought to herself, thinking of a possible way to get her time with her fiancee.

* * *

"So, what are we doing here in this... room?" he asked, walking inside as Serafall as she switched the lights on. His eyes slightly widened at seeing the place in its entirety; there were posters about magical girls all over the walls, and the glass drawers with the cabinets were also filled with magical girl toys and staffs. It was fairly obvious that these stuff were merchandise from Sera's TV show in the Underworld, the 'Magical Levia-tan', and it wasn't a surprise to the Sekiryuutei that his fiance led him to this kind of place. But what shocked him the most of all, was that a few of the 'Oppai Dragon' merchandise could be seen in those said glass drawers, including the red helmet and the gauntlet that represented the Boosted Gear. This could only mean one thing...

He was standing in Serafall's bedroom.

Turning immediately to look at the devil king, she was already looking at him with a smirk plastered on her face, as if she was waiting for him to say something. "Sera-chan, is this... is this your bedroom?" he asked slowly, not trying to sound ignorant nor a bully. She answered his question with a nod, prompting him to continue in his words. "Woah, you still have a room here? From what I know, the Maous have places of their own for them and their peerages... but I never expected you to still have a bedroom, not that I'm complaining though..." he smiled nervously.

"Well yeah, even though I'm a Maou... I can't possibly forget who's my family, Ise-kun..." she answered, chuckling softly. If checked upon closely, her voice hid a lot of lust underneath it, along with the arousal she was feeling with every passing second. "Anyway, I want you to do me a favor..." she looked over towards the bed. "Can you please sit on the bed behind you? There's something I want to do before calling it a night," she inquired, putting on her cute and innocent face. In all honesty, he already knew what the girl was talking about; from the moment that she invited her in this room earlier, he already knew that Serafall wanted to have sex. It was obvious from the start that she wanted to spend some 'alone time' with but for what reason?

"Well okay... but please slow down a bit, Sera-chan..." the Sekiryuutei told her, leaving Serafall chuckling cutely in response as he sat down at the edge of the bed.

Before he knew it, Sera pounced on him like an animal.

The girl straddled him, sitting on top of his stomach and proceeded to giving Issei another kiss full of lust and desire, letting her enormous breasts push towards his chest. She shoves her tongue inside his mouth, surprisingly taking the dominant role this time. So far, it was Issei that took the lead in every time that they had sex, but right now, it was different. Issei decides to play along with hers and lets his tongue dance along with hers but she managed to overpower his efforts before he could even try, and Serafall started swirling her tongue inside his mouth, ravaging his gums and exploring every bit of his mouth. When the devil king parted from his lips all of a sudden to take a deep breath, he captured her lips in another kiss before she could managed to fight back against hers, making their internal battle an even trade for now. A few seconds later, it still remained an even battle between the two opposing sides, neither one wanting to lose to the other. Because of this, his hands went to her lower back, before he reached for the bottom part of her pink dress which was her butt. He grabbed both of her lower cheeks through her clothing and started squeezing them softly, making Sera moan into their kiss and causing her tongue to give in, and now, the boy had fully dominated their makeout session. Their roles had reversed; Issei explored every region of her mouth just like how she did to his earlier and at the same time, his hands on giving her plump ass the same pleasurable treatment by rolling her cheeks into circular rotations.

Acknowledging her defeat, Serafall placed her hands on the back on his neck, intending to make his tongue reach deeper into her. She broke the kiss for both to get back both of their air, before he came back to join her lips once again with his. The girl also tried sucking his tongue out to get as much of Issei's saliva in her, savoring his natural flavor. As time passed by, the both of them were heavily exhausted with how they sucked each other's faces off and the boy had gotten more serious with his hands, squeezing her ass cheeks more roughly and making Sera moan loudly many times that she felt like heaven at the moment. When they broke apart for the final time, the two of them were both breathing heavily and the Leviathan had a look that meant that she was hungry for more, with that being directed at Issei as she had him in her grasp. She looks at him with such erotic hunger, with the Sekiryuutei noticing her tongue licking her lips that had his own saliva on it.

Sera leaned in towards Issei's left ear, before she spoke softly. "Ise-kun, I want you to watch me... let me pleasure you this time... since you never failed to make me feel good... I want you to see what I'm capable of doing... that I can be as _seductive and sexy_ as Rias-chan and the other girls who like you... that I'm more than _just_ a magical girl..." her tone indicated that her lust for Issei won her over. At the same time, she used her magic to activate the speakers inside the room, starting to go through a playlist of slow, but moving erotic tunes. This only confirmed the speculation that she was preparing for this particular time between the two of them.

Issei could only nod dumbly like an idiot.

His response made Serafall smile wildly as she moved away from him. She rushed towards the door, closing and locking it after making sure that nobody would be spying or even joining them. He then watched as she placed six lit candles on different areas of the place before she closed the lights, leaving the room in a dim, sultry presence, perfect for what would be happening between them. After she was done, she stood in front of Issei and began to take off her clothes, but not without doing it like how a dancer in a strip club does it. The first was her gown; after freeing her shoulders from both sleeves, she slowly pulled it down seductively, pooling around her feet and leaving it down there without one bit of care for it. Issei's mouth slightly dropped at seeing her wearing a very erotic one-piece lingerie, being the color black with pink linings and a black ribbon was in the middle of the thong she wore underneath it. She was wearing black thigh-length socks, which was surprisingly hard to notice under her gown earlier. It was hard to resist his growing erection with every second passing, and Sera was one step closer to completing her plan. Serafall then took off her thigh-length black socks down to further expose herself to Issei and show him both her beauty and sexiness at the same time. The black-and-pink colored bra she wore did nothing to cover up her jiggling tits, making the boy drool at the sight of her.

"Now Ise-kun... your heart will be _mine_... come watch me and let me steal your heart..."

If his past self heard her words, he would've agreed to her offer without any hesitation, but this time, he knew better than that. He gave his answer by shaking his head furiously before he started to speak up. "Before I give you my answer, there's something strange... it sounds to me that there's another reason why you're doing this, Sera-chan..." he threw her a knowing look.

The Great Satan's eyes widened for a second at how he managed to resist her seductive self for a bit, before she straightened herself up, takes a breath in and just blurts out her next words, plain and simple. "Fine, if you really want to know... I just want to get showered by your love and I want to return the favor as well," she could be seen visibly blushing at her own words. "It's very hard to find a suitor like you, and I want to make sure that you pay attention to me, despite you having a harem... I'm a Maou, and that means I'm an extremely busy devil. So, as a result, I want to make every alone time we have special and without disturbance."

"Whoa, so you're that eager?" he breathed out, sitting up in shock because of what she told him. "Well, I definitely won't let you go and let some other guy take you away from us... you're important to me, Sera-chan..."

"Aw, that's so sweet for me to hear, Ise-kun... your kind attitude towards others is one of the reasons why I love you in the first place ! And you'll like that, don't you? I'm sure you do... after all, I know that you love my body just as much as you love _me_..." she stated with a mix of seductiveness and cuteness in her voice. Before he could even respond though, she had given him a sensual kiss on the cheek before getting back in front of him, but not without walking with a sway in her hips in an attempt to get him more aroused. "Ise-kun, I want you to watch me... then we can have our fun afterwards..." she proclaimed as the speakers inside the room play more erotic tunes to get the mood right, but with a slight twist; this one is more of leaning to the 'darker side of desire' feel, giving it a lustful vibe.

"You sure do like giving me some fanservice, don't you?" he asked playfully, referring to her famous TV show.

"I can give you fanservice _everyday_ , Ise-kun..." she said dreamily, blowing a kiss towards him. "Just ask me when you want it to happen..."

'This is very different from Sera-chan's usual self... usually, she'll just be clingy, cheerful, and full of energy... but now, she's changed.' he thought with his eyes closely focused towards Serafall. 'She's more seductive... more daring... and she seems eager to have sex with me... she didn't even invite Sona to join in despite the fact that she did when we first did it... perhaps Sera-chan really does want me to herself?' he asked himself as the Leviathan continued on with her plan.

Serafall began to move to the rhythm of the dark, erotic songs being played, her mind clouded with desire and lust for Issei, and nothing else mattered to her right now; it felt like they were transported to another world...

Her own _personal_ world with Issei...

The twin-tailed Maou placed her lips upon him again, kissing him with all the love and lust she had for him. In return, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing Sera back with just as much passion and desire. While they were basically eating each other out, the girl took off Issei's outermost piece of clothing, his black coat, which only left him in a white buttoned-up shirt. With one quick motion from both her hands, Serafall ripped his shirt open like an animal longing for food, causing all the buttons to be sent flying everywhere in the room. They separated momentarily so that the devil king would be able to gaze at his naked chest, and she slightly drooled as a result. Issei looked quite _sexy_ himself if he dressed up in this way. However, much to her disappointment, the brown-haired boy didn't keep it on for long, as he took his shirt off himself and threw it away, leaving his upper body exposed to the open air. She smiled at his desire to make her happy and enclosed a deep kiss between the two lovers once more, holding the sides of his face as she deepened their tongues' reaches inside each other's mouths. About ten seconds later, she broke off their lip contact and looks straight into his eyes; Issei could notice the desire burning brightly in her eyes.

She stepped back a bit, and begins to strip in front of him while mixing a bit of an erotic dance with it, making the all-cute magical girl look even sexier than she used to In fact, it seemed like the magical girl was long forgotten and was replaced by a new one, who had all the lust in the world for a certain dragon. Sera's black one-piece lingerie fell to her feet after unhooking only a few straps from behind her back, leaving her in only a black-and-pink thong and a bra of the same color. Issei felt like he could get a little nosebleed from seeing Serafall like this; he never thought that he'd see the Leviathan dress this way and be _sexier_ at the same time. It would feel like she might have casted a spell on herself because Issei found her overall image right now to be so alluring and seemingly _irresistible_. She walked towards the boy, adding some sway to her hips before she sat on his lap, with her left hand holding his neck, her right one on his back, and her left leg wrapping around Issei's thigh.

Serafall decided to take the lead this time and started licking his neck like she was a vampire about to ravage for blood, with the Sekiryuutei getting the same kind of thrilling sensation she always felt whenever he attacked her neck with kisses. "Ise-kun... tonight, you're mine... you're mine and I'm yours..." she breathed out, with her voice full of want and she acted like she had some kind of weird obsession for the brown-haired boy, making Issei slightly nervous about what her real desires were. "Let's do this all night, Ise-kun... I'm sure you want me too as much as I want you... I'll make sure that you'll be satisfied with _me and me only_..." she whispered into his ear, her tone changing to the point as if she was playing the role of a succubus.

'What the heck? Is Sera-chan drunk or something?' Issei asked himself, completely oblivious to the fact that the devil king was getting more and more obsessed with him as the days passed by. 'Woah, she's like Akeno-san and Buchou when they're doing all sorts of things to get my attention...'

He decided to go and agree with her game as his arms slowly wrapped around in a gentle yet nervous embrace. Serafall didn't mind being in his arms since she wants him to be aroused; the Leviathan pressed her body more against him and started grinding against his skin, causing the boy to groan slightly while she sighs in bliss. The Sekiryuutei embraced her a little tighter after hearing her little sigh of pleasure as he was starting to get more aroused while the girl continued to rub herself against him and sucking his neck. Sera pushed her hips further into his, feeling his erection poking through her black thong, causing the girl to jump slightly at the contact. As she continued grinding her hips against him, Issei reached behind her and unclasped her bra, before throwing it aside, no longer needing it; Serafall's tits were now exposed to the open air, and she smiled seductively at her breasts getting freed from their prison.

All of a sudden, Sera's right hand went down underneath him, landing on his crotch and she began stroking his erection through his black pants. Issei moaned a little louder from her touch and this was exactly what she's hoping for; the twin-tailed girl intends to let him go beyond his arousal level to get him ready for later. "S-Sera-chan... you're driving me nuts with what you're doing..." he told her because of the intense sensation he was feeling.

"That's right, I want you to feel that way, Ise-kun... I want you to give in to your desires... and I want you to desire _me_ for this night and all other nights..." she replied, looking straight into his eyes as she cupped his cheek with her hand and puts on a horny expression, indicating that it would only be a matter of time before she finally gives in. She continued on stroking his hard boner for a while until she finally slowed down, leaving Issei to pant slightly.

The devil king resumed rubbing her body against him, and now he can feel her bare nipples scraping against his skin. Both devils moaned at the physical contact between them, with his arms still wrapped around her. Her free right hand guided his two hands towards her chest, letting him touch her breasts, silently telling him to go and play with her tits however he wanted it. After she did what she had to with his hands, she looked up and kissed Issei deeply on the lips once again. Their kiss quickly escalated into a hot and wild one, their tongues going into each other's mouths and battling it out like two knights while hiss hands started playing with her breasts as this is what she wants; like what he did to her butt earlier, he softly squeezed both of her mounds, resulting in Serafall moaning into the kiss as he started giving her boobs pleasure beyond words. While he was doing this, Sera pressed her body even more into him, and in return, Issei got a little more vigorous on playing with her breasts, becoming rougher in his squeezing and groping. The two lovers engaged in more lustful kisses for some minutes until they both ran out of air. The two broke off from each other, with their bodies telling them subconsciously that they _needed more_. And once they had recovered in breathing, Serafall slammed her lips back into his as if she was unable to survive long without his taste. Their kiss was wild and they were like animals in heat, exchanging their saliva into one another, causing them both to drool over one another's taste, falling down the sides of their mouths.

After about the sixth time that they lost air, they broke off from each other fully, their mixed saliva spilling onto Issei's chin and the girl simply licked it off like it was her own personal drink. "Now, come watch me and let me take your heart, Ise-kun... I'll show you... why you're _mine_..." Serafall told him seductively, beginning to sway her hips as she stood up and took a few steps backward, hypnotizing Issei and earning his full attention. She goes on to dance erotically, hips swaying and humping the air along with the music that still kept on playing, a clear indication of what Serafall kept on telling him earlier. Then both her hands go down from her belly to her crotch, touching herself in an erotic way, further progressing in her mission to arouse the boy past his limit.

Wanting to elevate things even further, she squeezed her own breasts, and this dates back to all the times that she masturbated in the bathroom to relieve herself of her stress. She moaned softly upon feeling her own hands on her chest, before she put on a confident and seductive expression on her face as she now danced erotically to the fullest, topless, and losing herself into the music's flow. Serafall became a little rougher in fondling her own breasts, her mouth dropping slightly because of how good it felt. Resisting the attempt to play with herself all the more, she walked towards Issei once again and lets her right leg rest on his left side, and the boy can't help looking at the only remaining piece of clothing she had left. Her left hand then moves to rub and massage her own clit and wet pussy, leaving the Sekiryuutei all the more aroused despite knowing that this is one of her tricks to further seduce him, licking his lips slightly. Not too long after, her right hand joined in to let both her hands play with her own crotch through her thong, and Issei was impressed that she was still able to dance sexily yet she was also humping like an animal because of her own actions as well as the pleasure she felt. The girl could feel like cumming due to her most sensitive body part getting serious attention, but she managed to hold her desire to release her climax, surprisingly. The boy looked at her impressed; she still retained the seductive smile on her face because she was enjoying arousing him to the limit.

Serafall continued this for some time, before putting her leg down and grabs the bedsheets besides Issei's legs, looking straight into her lover's eyes. Maintaining her position, she continues in her dancing, her hips swaying and swerving sexily, never breaking its rhythm. He noticed that her face had an erotic expression, before looking down to see her lower regions sexily moving as well as her breasts swaying randomly. Sera didn't even stop even for a short time, knowing that Issei will surely enjoy her next act.

His eyes widened slightly when the Leviathan turned around so that her back was facing him, before she bent down and gave Issei a full frontal view of her thong-clad ass, with nothing blocking his eyes or anything. Serafall didn't stop there and kept on shaking and swaying her hips to the rhythm of the music, making additional movements with her hair to make her look even sexier than before. The brown-haired boy was almost tempted to tear off that _thong_ and get on with their night, but he decided to respect Sera's desire, because she wanted to please him as well, knowing that it was always him who took the lead during the first few times they had sex. The cute devil king continued on arousing him further with her butt for a few minutes before she finally stood up and turned around again to face him. Serafall chuckled seductively at the huge boner he got after getting teased with her bare backside before she continued in her erotic dance in the same rhythm like the tone of the music that was playing. At the same time, she was starting to lower herself down to his eye-level, that she was only inches above Issei's groin. She put her hands on his cheeks afterwards, and the boy can see the desire in her eyes similar to how she looked at him during the first time that they had sex. Sera leaned in to kiss him deeply, lasting only a minute before she continued in her _irresistible_ lap dance just above his legs. The devil king kept on dancing for some time, both having a lot of fun and Serafall doing her utmost to seduce Issei and make him crave for her even more. The dim lights in the room went well with the atmosphere of the moment, showing her lovely, creamy-white skin and black, twin-tailed hair going about, her sweat glistening on her body.

When all the songs were finally done, Serafall slowly regains herself and her dance comes to a stop. "Come over here," she told him seductively, beckoning him with her finger to come closer. Issei noticed that her legs were slightly wet due to her juices flowing freely out of her thong, and it's an obvious sign that she wants _him_. He stood up from the bed and tried his best to contain his 8-inch erection which was about to spring out from his pants. It was tough, but he managed to pull through and walk towards Serafall, staring straight into her eyes. She took his hands and puts them on her hips, prompting him to take off the only clothing that was left on her. "Care to take it all off, Ise-kun?" she asked with a wink.

Issei smiled and slowly pulled down her black thong, kneeling on the ground so that he could fully take it off. Sera stepped out of her wet thong and he threw it away over to the side. The naked Serafall drapes herself on him as soon as he stood up and giving him another round of hungry kissing. She pressed her body towards him, desperate to feel his skin against hers. "My... Ise-kun..." she mumbled, licking his lips and buried her face to his chest, breathing in his masculine scent. Issei nervously holds her tightly, to which she started licking his neck and upper chest in response. "Ise-kun... I... want you..." she said, looking up at his eyes dreamily, as if she was hypnotized.

'She's really asking for it... that long dance must have made her so damn horny...' he thought to himself. 'Well, it also made me horny as well, anyway...' he finished, breathing in Serafall's unique and satisfying scent.

Afterwards, she begins to loosen his belt, sliding it off his pants before throwing it somewhere behind her. Her right hand slowly pulled his zipper down as Issei and her engaged in short but erotic kisses. She had little difficulty with his zipper due to his massive erection, but she was able to pull through before she unbuttoned his pants. Reversing their roles earlier, the Leviathan knelt and slowly pulled Issei's pants down along with his underwear. In just a moment, the Sekiryuutei didn't have any clothes left on him. Both of them spent the next few seconds staring at each other's bodies before Serafall jumped on him, immediately wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, kissing her lover with all the love and lust that she had for him. The boy grabbed her by her butt as he walked back towards the bed. As soon as he felt the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, he left himself fall backwards, with the twin-tailed Maou straddling his hips. While they were both deeply distracted by their deep kiss, her mischievous hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they gently caressed his 8-inch manhood, which was enough to make Issei shudder from her contact. Pleased on seeing his reaction since he was weak when it came to his own cock, she goes on stroking his member, wanting to see Issei in pleasure and hearing his grunts before they'd move on to the next part. "Ugh, Sera-chan!" the brown-haired pawn said outright.

Sera stopped on her assault towards his member and makes herself comfortable on top of him as they both stared at one another's eyes, their bodies pressed to one another closely with her breasts pressed against his chest as tightly as she could go. He looked to the side and intertwined his left hand with her right, holding her tightly as she went down and kissed him deeply yet again. The two devils closed their eyes and they go through another round of wild, lustful, yet passionate kisses, with Serafall looking determined in her mission to please her lover. Each of their free hands let them hold each other tight; her left hand held him by his shoulder, while his right one ran all over her back, rubbing her skin softly which caused the girl to moan softly into their liplock once again.

"Well, Ise-kun... I've been pleasuring you long enough..." she told him while smirking, leaving him to ponder what she'll do next. Much to his surprise, she flips them over to let him be on top and she was underneath him. "It's you turn to make me feel good, Ise-kun... you can do _anything_ you want with my body..." she said seductively along with a wink and in only a snap, Issei already knew what he had to do to return the favor to Sera. This was only the third time that they had sex, and he already knew what made the Leviathan happy while in bed and it was all just a product of simple yet pleasurable actions done towards her.

"Ok, then..." he said, leaning down slowly to look into her eyes for a few seconds before he closed the gap between them with a kiss that he initiated himself, immediately bringing his tongue out to play, invading her mouth quite easily. His hold on her right hand became tighter than before when Serafall let herself get raped by Issei's tongue, feeling her gums, teeth, and her own tongue being explored and tasted. She found it to be pleasurable, quickly contributing to the growing climax that was stirring in her nether regions. She never knew that this would be how it felt when a kiss was one-sided, and she _liked_ it. Out of happiness, she returned the kiss with the same amount of passion he had, but she didn't fight his tongue back with her own, wanting to know what could be the outcome if she just lets it be. As they kissed, his free right hand went underneath him and squeezed her breast. Serafall moaned in the kiss and arched her back off the bed, encouraging him to go have his way, wanting him to also give in to his deepest desires. Issei then broke off their kiss and went downwards to kiss and suck her neck just like what she did to him earlier, letting the twin-tailed girl moan both sweetly and loudly from what she's doing to her.

He seemed to enjoy this just as much as Sera was, personally enjoying the the vigorous humps of pleasure that the girl was moaning out with every second. He groped her breasts afterwards, before starting to massaging and squeezing her enormous mounds into all directions while also using his thumbs to roll her erect nipples in circular rotations, making Serafall moan even louder than before that it could be considered a scream by itself. "Yes! Keep going, Ise-kun! Play with my breasts more!" she cried, encouraging her lover all the more as she wanted more of his touch. Issei went down from her neck to her right breast, before he started to lick her whole and perfect tit, to get a taste of her for himself before he started to suck on her skin, causing her moans to increase in volume as it resonates throughout her bedroom. The Leviathan was enjoying every bit of treatment he was giving her breasts and she arched her back so that he could suck in more of her breast. This continued for a few more seconds before he set his eyes on Sera's erect and pink nipple; the devil king couldn't hold in her one shout of pleasure when his mouth had latched to it, sucking on it like he was a child getting milk from his mother.

Issei then let his free left hand travel down her stomach and to her lower regions; the moment that his fingers touched her clit, her moan was amplified into a shout of pleasure, unable to take it anymore as he played with the skin above her soaking entrance for a few seconds before he went down even further, reaching for her throbbing pussy. He dipped two of his fingers into her tight opening, slightly stretching it in the inside to get her ready for later. The boy smiled, enjoying every moment that he hears Serafall's pleasurable cries and never before has Sera been filled with much love, lust and intense desire for the Sekiryuutei. His other fingers dug into her wet clit, while his right hand goes on to pay attention to his left breast, knowing what to do from his past experiences with her and Sona. The devil king then felt something scorching and intense pleasure, happy with what the boy was doing to her body. Sera kept on moaning loudly, before she reached down her own body, putting her hand against his and started to play with her clit even rougher and more vigorous than before, simply indicating that she wants more, quietly telling him to _never_ stop in his actions. Complying with her plea, he continued to pleasure her in a seemingly relentless fashion, but he knew how to take care of her like a real husband. Issei looks down, seeing his fiancee writhing in pleasure under him.

"Aaahhhh! Oh, Ise-kun! Ise-kun..." she cried out his name in hot pleasure, her nails raking his back, drawing his blood with how she reacted, but he didn't care one bit. Her voice echoed all around the room as Issei fulfilled the desires of her wanting body. He used three of his fingers to plunge inside her, making Serafall's eyes widen in shock as she didn't expect her lover to be so quick. Since he already loosened her well enough earlier, he started pumping all three fingers into Sera, causing her hips to move more against his movements, complying well with his finger-thrusting. Because of this, her creamy-white skin also scraped against his own, feeling each other's warmth as something comfortable to be around with. Issei's mouth never separated from her right nipple at all, making sure that it would be left with hickeys after they would be done. At this point, his right hand started to pinch her right nipple before pulling it several times, further serving to fuel the Great Satan's arousal.

After about a few minutes, he switched; after biting Sera's nipple gently to finish what he's done to her right breast, he moved on to her left one, giving it the same kind of treatment that he had given to the other side of her chest. He first licked her entire left mound like she was a sweet lollipop of strawberry flavor, before moving on to sucking the skin around her areola that was enough to leave hickeys everywhere like her right breast; and then he went to one of the most sensitive parts of her body, leaving her right nipple fully satisfied after he finally pulled away, similar to how her other breast looked like as a result after twelve satsifying minutes of pleasuring by Issei Hyoudou. Serafall looked like a girl who was sex-driven from her current appearance as he looked up to see her face, causing him to smile in amusement at her expression, before he went back to assaulting her breasts and at the same time, thrusting his three fingers into her soft pussy even faster than before, making sure that the Leviathan would be truly satisfied with his actions.

It had reached the point where she couldn't take it anymore and arched her back off the bed, her climax draining her juices out of her.

"OHHH, ISEEE-KUUUNNN!"

Sera's juices came gushing out into Issei's waiting hand just outside her womanhood. Upon reaching her climax, she lets out a loud gasp and a shrilling cry, enough to reverberate all throughout the whole room. "Ise-kun..." she mumbled after feeling that he pulled his fingers out. The female devil panted repeatedly in exhaustion, regaining her composure after he nearly made the girl give in to unconsciousness earlier. But before Issei can even contemplate what to do next, the Leviathan flipped them over once again, with her being on top once again.

The two of them stared into each other's eyes, molten with more desire than ever. Serafall went on to rub both his cheeks gently. "I've pleasured you before... but that was just the beginning... Ise-kun... it's just the start... come and _get me,_ my Ise-kun..." says to him with so much lust in her tone.

"You still want to go all the way? Aren't you a bit tired now, Sera-chan? What was all the dancing for anyway, now?" he asked his fiancee with a smirk.

"Yes, I wanted you to be aroused by my body earlier, a peek of what you would expect... look at how it turned out, Ise-kun... your penis is so big that I already want it in me!" she declared proudly, in a magical girl's way of answering. "I did it so that you would pay attention to _me and only me_... I _loved_ doing it with every second, of course..." she finished hotly, closing another deep, hot kiss and both pressed their lips harder towards the other, and this time, they simply let him fly like a free bird and gave him what he wanted. Fire encased Serafall's soul as Issei's lips battled against hers and both of fell down towards the bed, with Serafall landing on top of him. Their hands quickly caressed and roamed around each other's bodies, hungry for more to happen between them; her hands found his perfectly-tone chest and abdomen as she began running her fingers over his skin, slowly but teasingly so that he'd become truly prepared for later on. Meanwhile, his hands found her naked butt and began to softly squeeze her ass cheeks before slightly becoming more aggressive in his touches later on, by adding more strength in his squeezing and groping, making Sera be reduced into nothing but a moaning mess with how she was right now. He grabbed both of her lower cheeks once more, and began alternately massaging them separately like her breasts, all until they finished their liplock about four minutes later.

"Ise-kun... I can tell that you want this to get over with..." she breathed out, separating from his lips as she took deep breaths. "Please fuck me now, Ise-kun... I can't take it _anymore_... I want you to focus on _m_ e right now... I know that you are supposed to also pay attention to other girls,, but for now, it's just us in _our_ little world, Ise-kun... I have to get back to my office tomorrow since I'm a Maou... let's make this the best night we'll have so far... _please Ise-kun_..." the girl said nonchalantly and in a pleading tone while looking at him down below with a knowing smile, giving him assurance of things.

An image of Irina appeared in Issei's mind before he answered. "You know, you sound like a friend of mine who is an angel..." he then raised his own head to place a kiss upon her forehead. "Alright, Sera-chan... we'll make this our best night so far... _together,_ " he declared and wrapped his arms around her. Their lips met again and this time, their tongues weren't going to explore, but instead going deeper into each other's mouths, making their kiss erotic and hungry. Some minutes later, Issei can see that expression of confidence, seduction, desire and excitement on her face. Serafall leans into his ear, ordering him in a sultry voice as if she was imitating Rias or Akeno.

"Take me, Ise-kun..."

The boy looked downwards and saw her entrance soaking wet that her juices have leaked out of her womanhood and into him. The bed also felt a bit wet, meaning that Serafall couldn't really take it anymore, and wanted to have his juicy member to slam into her right now. "Hmm, you're getting excited, aren't you?" he teased, surprisingly making the devil king slightly embarrassed at this, since she was feeling horny ever since she started performing an erotic dance for him earlier.

"Well, you got me there. You could say that I really want you," Serafall admits in her normal tone while pouting.

"There's more fun to come, I assure you," Issei said winking at her before kissing the girl once again. This time, it wasn't as long as the ones they were going through earlier; it lasted only for about ten seconds before he grabbed her by her hips and carried her above his throbbing member. Thanks to her light body figure, he was able to carry her without any effort at all. "Sera-chan, shall we get started?" he asks teasingly, rubbing the head of his dick all across her lower lips, making the female devil whimper in pleasure, while having the ability to only blurt out one word.

"P-Please..." she pleaded, wanting him to slam inside her.

He lowered her down into his waiting manhood; her inner walls have already been weakened by the amount of foreplay they were having even before this was happening, so it wasn't a surprise that he managed to get his whole cock inside her, making the Leviathan throw her head back, screaming in pleasure at how full she was feeling right now."Oh, Ise-kun... you're already so deep!" she moaned out, suddenly losing strength in her upper body as she held Issei's shoulders to support herself. With those words, he started to thrust inside her in and out, getting through with what they desired most of all; he didn't want to go slow because that would achieve nothing. He made every thrust he did in moderate speed, and Serafall could only breathe out her moans of pleasure as her lover continued on giving her what she wanted. A few minutes later, she managed to get some of her energy back as she instinctively thrust her hips back to meet his thrusts at the same time. Her moans increased in volume and became constant, and if she didn't cast protective enchantments on the room itself, other people would have heard her screams.

"Yes! Oh, Ise! Ahh, it feels so good! You feel so good inside me! Fuck me more, Ise-kun!" she yelled out, letting herself go and enjoying the pleasure. Issei picked up the pace and started to pump inside the girl a moderate pace; though Serafall has gotten used to him, he is still careful in how he does it. Her cute and sexy moans now fill up her simple bedroom, her hands holding his arms. As he pumped his cock inside the Leviathan, Issei looked at her face, seeing the pleasure she felt in her eyes while still looking cute at the same time. Her breasts bounced up and down in unison with his thrusts along with her erect nipples becoming even harder and wanting for more.

He held him down as close to him and tight as he could, his right hand clasped her left one and held hers tightly, showing that he'll be with her until they finish. Although her expression looked erotic and sex-driven, she was still able to show a warm smile, revealing how happy she was feeling right now. His free left hand to her soft back and her breasts got pressed into his chest once more, letting her hard nipples scrape across him. Issei loved that sensation ever since earlier and Sera knows it; she had nailed it for the first time with him and she is satisfied about it. Issei got a good close look at her face; she looked so _cute_ , so _sexy_ , and so _happy,_ which is definitely what he wanted to see from her. "You look so cute and beautiful, Sera-chan..." he told her since he loved that look on her face, which reminded him of Irina mildly.

"Y-You're so charming... a-and good, Ise-kun..." she replied, having a hard time to speak because she was overwhelmed by the insane pleasure he was giving her and their eyes meet and hold. Issei moved his face forward for another deep and sensual kiss, which Serafall happily welcomes. They can kiss and ravage each other all night if they have to, if it meant to satisfy her scorching desire and to give her happiness before she would face all the work she'd have to face when she returns to her role as the devil king Leviathan. All the work in the Underworld has sometimes felt stressful to her; while she has no complaint about it at times, it can sometimes strain her and having alone time with Issei was like something she needed to stay happy, because she didn't want to ever go back to masturbating in her bathroom.

'Being with Ise-kun... being alone with the man I love... I don't want this to end! I want to be with Ise-kun forever!' Serafall thought for a moment in happiness.

During the kiss, lssei pulled her in more to let her breasts get pressed harder onto his masculine, chiseled chest, Issei's thrusts into her were still at a fast pace as her legs went underneath him, and now she has her whole self latched onto his body. Their tongues dueling and dancing with one another only doubled the pleasure they're having and the Sekiryuutei could feel her wet, warm, slippery and smooth pussy clamping down on his cock. Wanting to pleasure her more, he started groping and massaging her breasts like what he did to her earlier, making the girl's shouts of pleasure be nothing more than humps like an animal in heat. The moment that he started going for her nipples drove Serafall into a pleasured near-crazed state as she moans constantly in his mouth, her tongue going about wildly, her arms wrapping around his neck to pull him harder into her and pressing her chest more against his. A few seconds later, both let go of the kiss as they need air to breathe, though the brown-haired boy still had his hands on her nipples, making Sera moan continuously without stopping.

Feeling the familiar sensation in his pulsating cock as he's about to reach his climax, he held her tight to him sandwiching her breasts between them. Serafall held him tight as well by her arms and legs as she also felt herself getting closer to achieving her climax. Turning the pace into a fast one, he thrusted vigorously inside his lover, clenching his teeth before finally reaching his peak. Issei's continuous assault on her breasts and nipples combined with his relentless pounding made her reach her climax as well, throwing her head back in intense pleasure.

"AHHH, ISE-KUN!" she cried out in a high-pitched tone, feeling her juices mix with his cum flowing inside her welcoming pussy.

Their whole climax lasted for a minute as they held each other tightly, wanting to stay as close to each other as possible. The two breathed in and out, slowly regaining their energy as time passed. "How was that, Sera-chan?" Issei asks while still panting moderately.

"That... was... great... Ise-kun... I loved every second of it! I love you, Ise-kun! Thank you!" she answered, kissing her fiance tenderly on the lips yet still erotic as their other kisses were earlier. Parting from the kiss a minute later, they looked at each other straight in the eyes.

"Since you want to make this our night, what do you want next, Sera-chan?" he asked while pulling his cock out of her, ready for anything that the devil king was willing to try.

"What do you think? I know that you want _more_ of me, and I'm eager to have another go!" With those words, she flipped them over, letting him to be on top of her. The twin-tailed girl looked up at him with such adorable blue eyes brimming with desire and happiness, revealing that she wants more. "It's your turn to be on top, Ise-kun! It's your turn to feel how good it is to be on top! I hope that you can make this _cute girl_ feel good, my Ise-kun..." she finished with a seductive tone which successfully made him hard once more. He swooped down to capture her lips in another hungry kiss as he played with her boobs once again, eliciting an early moan from her in their kiss. Letting his hands do whatever he wanted to her tits, she held Issei's cheeks as she kissed him even harder. As they parted lips, she looked up at him with those lovely blue eyes once more, holding his cheeks while smiling at him both cutely and confidently.

 _How can a girl be seductive and sexy while also being cute and pretty at the same time?_

That was Serafall Leviathan in a nutshell.

After feeling his manhood poke her stomach, she smiled; now he was hard again for another round with her. "You're loving this, aren't you? I can give you _more_ fanservice until you're tired _and_ satisfied," she seductively told him. Issei can't seem to say anything legit at the moment and only responded with making his hold on her breasts tighter and more aggressively than before, making Sera let out a gasp, cutting her off in her further words.

"I thought so," she giggled, pleased with his response. "Do it _harder_!" she pleaded before Issei thrusted his manhood into her for the second time, drawing a long and satisfying moan of pleasure from the cute girl. Serafall wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping him as close to her as possible while he was balls-deep inside her warm snatch. Seeing her like this aroused the boy even more as he started to suck on her boobs, her mouth dropping and making her expression akin to that of a satisfied girl. This only served to arouse him even more, shifting his pace to a moderate one to get things going.

Separating his lips from her breasts after only a minute, he went back to squeezing her mounds with each other, succumbing to his fetish for women's tits. "Oh yes, Ise! Play with them more! Harder! Ahh! Ohh hah Ahh! Fuck me harder!" she said, helping his hands to play with her chest, only doubling the pleasure she was experiencing right now. Issei looked down and he can see the ecstatic expression on her cute face, her blue eyes glimmering with desire and enjoyment. "Ah! Oh, you make me feel so good! You feel so good inside me, Ise-kun! You're mine!" she moaned out and the boy could only grin as he roughly plowed her inner walls, breaking through every resistance her body had so that he could go even faster than before.

A few minutes passed, and Issei finally decided to pound inside his lover as fast as he could, not satisfied with a moderate pace. Since she couldn't do much while being under him, she decided to arouse him more just by continually moaning cutely and sexily, which Issei loves to hear from her mouth. He didn't know it, but was Serafall enjoying this and is having the time of her life while being with Issei. She has never had a lover throughout her lifetime because her role as a devil king made her busy as well as her obsession for her sister, but now that she has one who is also her fiance, she hasn't been this happy in her life. She didn't want to let go of him, as she loved Issei so much. The girl felt tears sting her eyes as she hugged him close to her, burying her face into his neck; the Sekiryuutei raised an eyebrow at her before he simply shrugged it off in favor of making her feel as good as he could get.

Many minutes passed with him doing his best to please the Leviathan from under him, Issei could feel his climax approaching again. "Sera-chan, it's here again... I'm gonna cum!" he told her, thrusting even faster inside of her so that Serafall won't have to wait long for it to come towards her.

"Yes! I want it, Ise-kun! Give it to me! Shoot it all inside me!" she stated in a cute and pleading tone to him, lost in the ecstasy she was feeling.

"HERE IT COMES!"

"AAAGGGGGGHHHH!"

The devil king screamed Issei shot another load of cum inside her pussy, with Serafall letting out a shrill cry of pleasure as their love juices met and mixed with each other. Shortly after, the pleasure just overwhelming, Issei almost lost his strength that he nearly collapsed, but he was able to stay intact by supporting himself with his arms on either side of his lover's body. After a little over a minute, both him and Sera remained in that position until they regained their composure, breathing in and out deeply. Her hands went to each side of his head as she looked at her lover again with those cute blue orbs of hers, an expression of satisfaction and joy visible on her face. Serafall felt his cum starting to leak out of her and she moaned in disappointment because of that, yet Issei didn't even bother taking his still-erect member out of her womanhood as she started to speak.

"This is just so much fun, Ise-kun! I'm loving it! You're so good at this that I can't get enough you!" Serafall says, happiness brimming in her eyes even though she's panting a bit for what happened between them.

"Well, I'm happy that you're having fun, Sera-chan... you're a fighter, yourself and you're not bad at it..." he replied, complimenting her effort.

"Aw, that just makes me happy, Ise-kun! I'm glad to know that I can please you too!" she exclaimed and goes on to sit up and embrace the brown-haired boy, sitting on his lap and nuzzling her head on his neck and upper chest, humming deeply in happiness. In return, he smiled warmly at the cute twin-tailed girl and patted both her back and her head, returning the embrace. After a while, they separated and looked at each other intently, before closing the gap to have another deep and sweet kiss, which was still full of lust and desire, indicating that they were still not finished with each other yet. She wrapped her arms around him, their bodies swaying back and forth as they further deepened the kiss that was intended for them to enjoy each other's tastes. And then after a while, they parted and the Leviathan could only giggle at what just happened.

"So Ise-kun, how about just one more round?" she asked.

"You're alright with that? Sure, I can take more but what about you?" he answered, drawing a good chuckle from the female devil.

"Heehee, well I know you like both me and my body, so why not? This is _our_ night after all, and I want every second to be special for the two of us... I want to show you that I'm yours and you're mine, Ise-kun... I'll be bummed if you don't want another round with me," Sera playfully pouts, pretending to be sad. She looked so cute acting like a sad girl, but it still wasn't a pleasurable sight for the brown-haired pawn, who answered her question with a quick but meaningful kiss.

"I don't mind at all, _my_ Sera-chan... if you want to have more until the night is over, I can give you that," he told her.

She giggled at his playful tone. "Of course I do... I have lots of things to do when I get back to my office and you also have Rias-chan's rating game against Sairaorg Bael, so we won't be spending time with each other for a while... this night is special for me and I want to make it worth remembering."

"All right, then..." he finished and shifted his position on the edge of the bed while carrying Serafall along with him, letting her straddle his hips while his hands moved from her breasts to her thighs and butt; her arms were around his neck and they were looking into each other's eyes. Issei also removed the two ribbons that were holding her hair up, letting her black locks be let down and freed. She still looked extremely beautiful and cute while not in a twin-tails hairstyle, and that was just one of the many qualities that Serafall has, which makes her so _unique_ , and that wasn't a bad thing.

"In this position, eh?" she remarked, playing with his brown hair.

"Yeah, so come on, Sera-chan... I want to feel you more and you can feel more of me while in this."

"Ok then... let's go for another fun round!" the devil king said cheerfully before Issei leaned forward for another deep kiss, her hands holding his neck and head to hold him as much as she could before Issei started a new batch of thrusts to make sure they were both completely satisfied. Out of instinct, Serafall met his thrusts by moving her hips on her own, further intensifying the pleasure they were creating for each other. The boy then caressed her soft and plump ass, and the Leviathan constantly made sweet, cute and erotic moans as a result of what he's doing. When he suddenly dipped a finger deeper into her ass, her eyes widened and she separated from his lips.

"Oh, Ise-kun! Ahh! Ohh yes! Yes! Use my body more, Ise-kun! I love you so much!" she moaned out the moment he touched her other hole aside from her pussy. Her butt hole was twitching sensitively as he inserted a finger inside it, causing the black-haired girl to scream out at the top of her lungs. "Ahh! No! Not there!" she said, unsure of how to feel since has never experienced anything inserted inside her butt before. He clenched his teeth and started to pump his member inside of her faster than before, while his lone finger from inside her butt started thrusting in and out of her ass, only serving to heighten the sighs of pure bliss from the devil king's mouth. His free left hand move to her right thigh and butt cheek, feeling her nice creamy skin shiver against his touch.

Throughout it all, Serafall pressed her body against him even more with her arms pulling him even closer and Issei of course, enjoyed the feeling of her breasts against his chest. When their eyes locked onto each other, Sera gave him a cute smile with the pleasure visible on her expression before she seized his lips, their tongues clashing with one another in a heated and passionate makeout session. Like before, Serafall kept up up the momentum and intensity, but this time, she clutched his brown locks tightly with her right hand, only making their kiss more erotic and rougher than before. Feeling that his lover was going about in this the rough way, he gave her soft butt a nice, resounding slap, making the cute magical girl moan loudly into their kiss, as she jumped slightly; it didn't really hurt, but she was caught off guard with his sudden action.

For now, this girl wasn't Serafall Leviathan, one of the four rulers of the Underworld... but she was just Serafall, a simple, cute girl wanting to love and be loved, wanting to be a magical girl, and most importantly, wanting to be just _normal_. Because of all the time that she had spent for just the past few days, the Leviathan had forgotten her responsibilities as a Maou for a few times, because Issei was just too loving and caring towards her that she felt like a normal girl because of it.

Serafall then breaks the kiss in order to lift her head up, enjoying the pleasure of his stiffness inside her, letting out such cute and sexy moans, while her hands were still holding his head and neck. He then buried his face at the base of her neck, planting soft, butterfly kisses everywhere and licked her skin softly as well. By now, both devils were glistening and sweat and the bedroom was filled with Issei's manly grunts and deep moans with Serafall's sweet moans and cries and it also reeked of sex.

Some more minutes pass before they felt their climax coming. Sensing his orgasm was fast approaching, he started to thrust into her even faster, removing his finger from inside her butt hole and instead held his fiancee firmly by her hips, giving his final pumps all the energy left in him. "Sera-chan, I'm going to..." he blurts out, not able to finish his words because her inner walls clamped down on his manhood, making it harder for him thrust inside her, but the devil king immediately understood what he's saying.

"Oh, yes! Cum inside me again, Ise-kun! Let's cum together!" she cried out in excitement, wrapping him with her legs even tighter before looking into his face. The two of them lets out everything they've got, releasing all their love, desire, and lust into one final thrust that got them both over the edge, their orgasm being milked out of them.

"AARRGGHH!"

Issei grunted out, louder than the previous ones, reaching his climax and released another load of his cum inside Serafall's warm entrance. The twin-tailed girl cried out from his semen shooting into her womb, holding his head tightly against her chest. Shortly after, she finally reached her peak and released her juices that intermingled with his, mixing together in her own womanhood. Both held each other tight, reveling in the ecstasy of their orgasms with their love juices leaking out of Sera's pussy again. They took a few deep breaths until the girl couldn't really take it anymore as her head fell towards Issei's shoulder, breathing hotly against his neck. He made sure to hug her tightly, showing how much he loved her through a simple but meaningful embrace as Sera smiled at her fiance, now satisfied with what they've just done.

"Ise-kun, that was so much fun... I think I just had the best night of my life..." she commented, still panting.

"I'm glad you loved it," he replied, carrying the two of them back towards the bed where there were pillows placed. "And don't worry, there will be plenty of nights like this, Sera-chan... this won't be the last time..." He let the devil king lie comfortably atop him as he lied down on a pillow, relaxing his body after three whole rounds of sex. Although their bodies were bathed in sweat, they didn't care, as long as they would be close to one another, they would be fine with it.

"That makes me so happy!" she exclaimed, placing a kiss on his forehead as she smiled at him. "I'm looking forward to our next time together and I'll be rooting loudly for you when you go up against Sairaorg-chan this Saturday..." she stated, before using her magic to put out the candle lights, leaving the room completely dark and cool, as the air conditioning was turned on as she snuggled against his chest, purring like a cat about to sleep. "Well, good night, Ise-kun! I love you."

"Sera-chan, I love you too.." he simply said with all the emotion that he could muster, before wrapping his arms protectively around the girl, closing his eyes.

And that was the end of their special night together, sleep overtaking the place.

* * *

 **BZZZ... BZZZ... BZZZ... BZZZ...**

Issei's eyes snapped open, feeling something buzzing on top of him. His eyes flew around the whole place, and almost immediately, he noticed that this wasn't the place where he had fallen asleep in hours ago. The place felt strangely familiar to him, but then he turned his attention in front of him. Looking up on top of his own self, the girl who was supposed to be sleeping just above him was no longer there, making him frown in confusion.

'Where is she?' he asked himself, thinking on where could his fiancee possibly be.

 **BZZZ... BZZZ... BZZZ... BZZZ...**

It was there that he felt that the buzzing object he felt was his own cellphone, on top of him. Deciding that he would go and figure out where Serafall was later on, he grabbed his phone and opened it to figure out why it was vibrating in the first place.

He raised an eyebrow at the message he had received.

 _Hyoudou-kun, I need your help._

 _\- Momo Hanakai_

* * *

 _ **And that wraps up this special chapter for the girl who took the Sekiryuutei's virginity! I gotta say, that was one big lemon, spurning over 10k words and it was hard to make everything detailed and into place. But anyway, this will probably be the last lemon for Serafall for now, because we gotta go move on and develop the others' relationships with him, especially the student council. And it's also because she can't spend too much time with him because she's a Maou; Issei also has the rating game against Sairaorg to worry about as well. But don't worry, more Issei x Serafall goodness will be on its way because this fic is specifically dedicated to all Serafall and Sona lovers out there. Next chapter, we'll get back to the main story and move on with what's going to happen next, but that'll probably take a week or more. By the way, since this was a special chapter dedicated to our favorite magical girl, there will also be other special chapters for the girls in Issei's harem! Heck, here are a few of the titles of those chapters...**_

 _ **\- Sona's Selfish Secrets**_

 _ **\- Irina's Irresistible Ideas**_

 _ **\- Akeno's Alluring Attitude**_

 _ **\- Xenovia's Sexy Side**_

 _ **\- Rias' Radical Riches**_

 _ **\- Koneko's Cute Cravings**_

 _ **\- Asia's Attractive Actions**_

 _ **\- Rossweisse's Rowdy Ride**_

 _ **\- Kuroka's Caring Claim**_

 _ **\- Ophis' Odd Obsession**_

 ** _How is this chapter? Please give your opinion and review! No flames, please! I don't want to hear any complaints that I am either biased towards Serafall or I like her over others, because I have my own reasons on why is she getting more attention. Why, though? Look at the next line and go complain there._**

 ** _If you want to join me and other writers in our Discord server, please PM me and I'll give you a 2-day invite link so that you can join!_**

 _ **Goodbye... and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

 _ **-Lance**_


	8. Truth Hurts

_**Well, well, well, here's another chapter of the Dragon's Charm! DAMN, 500 follows?! Thank you so much, guys! I hope you'll continue supporting this story until the end! I know you guys have been waiting anxiously for this update, and here it is. Sorry if I took longer than usual, but I guess this is the downside of my mom loaning the family laptop... anyway, last chapter, we may have just witnessed the sexiest lemon of this story yet... which ended in a text message sent by Momo Hanakai to her friend, Issei. What kind of 'help' is she talking about? Will Issei be able to help her? I also promised that the ORC and SC reactions would be shown on this chapter, but frankly, only a portion of their reactions are shown cause I want it to stay as a surprise. With that being said, let's go through the reviews that some dudes left for me before we head on to the chapter!**_

 _ **P.S. The poll has ended; Raynare getting brought back to life wins by a dominating amount, and she's now added to the harem. It honestly surprised me that so many people wanted her to be added, and I would be joking if I said I didn't want it. It's still a mystery on how I would revive her, so you'll have to wait and see. The results are shown in my profile, so if you want to check it out, go ahead.**_

 _ **P.P.S. Read my other DxD fic, 'DxD: Devils' Cross' because the next chapter I'll be working on is chapter 2 of that story. It's an AU fic with no supernatural elements, but you'll have to view it for the full summary. You're gonna have to wait for some time for the next chapter of Dragon's Charm, but I promise that the next one will be released... you know me, I update quickly!**_

 _ **Yoga pratama: I want Tanahashi to win the A-Block and Omega to win the B-Block; have them face each other in the finals and Tanahashi comes out on top after. If not, then have Okada face Ibushi in the finals and Ibushi wins it. And yeah, I know it's held on Madison Square Garden and I can't wait to watch it!**_

 _ **BlackTyrantValvatorez: Had a hard time coming up with chapter names... and thanks for the suggestion! I'll be sure to credit you when that chapter comes up!**_

 _ **Neo Infinity: Oh, you'll have to wait and see what I have in store for Sona... but you have a good idea... hehehehehehe...**_

 _ **Riatsu: Thanks man! Was embarrassed all throughout when I was writing that chapter... Always an honor to receive one of your reviews!**_

 _ **Wargame-sama: I don't fap. PERIOD.**_

 _ **Mr. Green37: Hmm, better not let Serafall hear you... she'll prove you wrong...**_

 _ **BadReader86: Right now.**_

 _ **leader. dbz: Sorry, you won't be getting any orgasms here... LOL.**_

 _ **Tokusatsu Universe-MHR: Did I do good?**_

 _ **PraetorXyn: Ah, I see where you're going... and I understand, I'll try to do your advice! You should join our server, dude! Tell the guys there you came from my fic!**_

 _ **OechsnerC: Hint: Starts with X.**_

 _ **antifanboy: Well, feel free to look at what I did, dude... and I already told you that I have a plan for Raynare... accept my friend request in Discord and I'll send you the new link to the server... Zero deleted the old one.**_

 _ **Guest #1: Ophis is easily affected by almost any outside influence dude...**_

 _ **crom cruach 20: Well, here it is... hope you don't kill me for the damn cliffhanger...**_

 _ **autor godz: Uh huh... Valerie's staying with Issei unless many people ask for her to be with Gasper, dude. That's final.**_

 _ **Valimesh: Heh, well, thanks... I do enjoy writing this... especially when my fave girls are the main.**_

 _ **Guest #2: Oh, everybody's fair game here, dude! Even Asia, Rias, AND especially Irina, will get their own lemons! I swear it, that IRINA will get her own lemon because she's one of my faves!**_

 _ **ImaSoBored: Your choice whether to continue reading or not. The Discord link's at the end of this chapter, dude.**_

 _ **TheLaughingStalk Lenny-kun: Hahahaha! It's evenly matched between the student council and the ORC, dude... gotta give my other fave girls some love...**_

 _ **Lord Vortrex: LOL, me too dude... was funny and amusing to come up with the chapter names.**_

 _ **Fenrir44: Join the discord server and I'll tell you my master plan.**_

 _ **Guest-Questioner: Right now, dude.**_

 _ **Guest #3: She'll stay with Issei unless more people want her to be with Gasper.**_

 _ **The Quotable Patella: Here you go, dude!**_

 ** _War Historian-Freedom2134: I might add Kuisha and Coriana; Seekvaira's already confirmed._**

 _ **Shizuku Ren: Wow... I'm honored? Thanks for the compliment... and I hope you'll like the future ones! P.S. Of course she will!**_

 _ **RockingtonThe3rd: Thank you for liking the story! Here's the new chapter!**_

"Normal Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

 **[Ddraig Talking]**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or any of its characters...**_

* * *

 **(Issei x Rossweisse) & (Issei x Momo)**

'Why would she need my help right now?' Issei thought to himself, thoroughly examining his white-haired friend's message. Momo had just given him her phone number only yesterday during lunch, when he ate with the student council in their little celebration at the canteen; he wasn't expecting it to happen at all, but it just did. While he was laughing along with Tomoe and Saji, Momo pulled him away and gave him her phone number so that they could communicate with each other whenever needed. Her reason for doing it was so that the Sekiryuutei wouldn't feel left alone since back then, it was only Yura who can only send him messages or even call him. She wanted to be sure that Issei won't ignore them again, for whatever reason he had.

 **[If you ask me, I say you better go and see what's wrong with that friend of yours.]** Ddraig commented, making his partner raise an eyebrow in confusion.

'Mind tellling me why?' he replied, not getting what the Welsh Dragon just told him.

 **[Well, why else would she be sending you a message this early in the morning?]**

'Sona could have been asking for me, you know...'

 **[You do know that the Sitri can talk to you whenever she wants, right? You're basically engaged with her, remember?]**

He sweat-dropped. 'Oh, yeah... I forgot about that...' His attention then turned back to where he was, and where Serafall was supposed to be. He sat up from the bed and looked around, where he noticed that the place he was currently in looked familiar. And after only a few seconds of examining the environment thoroughly, his eyes widened in realization upon knowing the place.

'What the hell?! Why am I in my own room?!' he asked himself, looking around after rubbing his eyes, not believing what he was seeing at first. But after he looked around for the second time, he sighed as there was no denying it. He was indeed in his own bedroom, in his own home. 'Okay, I'm really back at my house... but where the hell is Sera-chan? She was sleeping on top of me, the last time I remember! Don't you have a clue on what happened, Ddraig?' he asked the dragon with a hint of hope in his voice.

 **[Hmm, that's up for you to figure out, Partner... I was also asleep while you were, and I didn't feel the Leviathan leave... perhaps she left early since she did say that after what happened last night, she'll go back to her role as a Great Satan.]**

'Good point...' he remarked, raising his hand up to his chin. 'Yeah, I do remember her saying that she'll go back to her office in the Underworld... but still, she could've said goodbye, at least! I was getting worried earlier! How did I end up in my room anyway?' he asked afterwards, calming down a bit.

 **[Don't you think that the Leviathan transported you here? Obviously, she doesn't want the Gremory girl to get worried for you, Partner.]**

'I know that... but if you remember, Sona had her familiar —' before he could speak out any more words towards the red dragon, the sound of the door opening caught his full attention, making him look at whoever was just outside of the room.

"Ise-san?" said Asia, her eyes widening at seeing the man she loves finally awake. "You're awake! I'm so happy!" she exclaimed, running towards the bed before throwing herself at the helpless Sekiryuutei, causing him to be crushed by the weight of the former nun on top of him as she hugged him tightly. "Oh, I'm glad that you're finally awake! We almost thought that you didn't want to go to school because you weren't responding to Rias-oneesama's calls earlier!" she said, nuzzling against the boy's chest.

Issei slowly took in everything that Asia just told him; if Rias was indeed trying to wake him up earlier, it must have meant that he has just arrived in his own home. If the Gremory heiress did try to wake him, he would've done so in a snap, but considering the fact that Asia said otherwise, it must have meant that Sona's familiar was refusing to wake up until the moment Serafall arrived with him, if Ddraig was right in his prediction that the Leviathan transported him towards his home. Tilting his head so he could look up at his blonde-haired friend. He cleared his throat so that she would pay attention to him, and so she did.

"Asia, what's everyone doing down there?" he asked since he now knew that he was back in his home.

"Oh!" she replied, getting off of him as she stood at the edge of the bed with a warm smile. "Well, Akeno-san, Rias-oneesama, Koneko-chan, Xenovia-san, and Irina-san are all taking a bath since we're going to leave for school..." she replied, fidgeting her fingers as she blushed. "I wanted to check and see if you were already up before I go and join them under the water... Ise-san shouldn't be late for school, especially because the festival is still ongoing..."

"That's good, then!" he said, sitting up on the mattress and going over to the edge as well. "You should go on then, Asia... I'll go downstairs and eat some breakfast, and then I'll take a bath... I'm sorry that I woke up late... was just having a good dream that I didn't want it to end... just don't tell Buchou or the others, though! I want to surprise them..." he said with an embarrassed grin.

"Okay, Ise-san!" she answered with her innocent tone, turning on her heel to head back towards the door. "I hope you eat a heavy meal, Ise-san! We have a long day ahead of us in school and you should build up your energy... Rias-oneesama and the others will be so happy to see you're awake!" she finished, grabbing the towel that was placed just outside the room as she walked off.

After seeing the blonde bishop leave, he sighed in relief before he grabbed his phone, looking at the message that Momo sent to him once again. 'I wonder what this is all about, though?' he thought to himself, before he finally stood up from the bed, walking out of his room as he headed towards the kitchen for a quick cup of coffee and maybe, a slice of bread so that he'll gain some energy for what he could come across in school. Upon reaching the kitchen, he saw his master's other white-haired rook preparing herself some lunch for the day. He smiled slightly and walked closer towards her, before he finally spoke just about 3 feet away from her.

"Good morning, Rossweisse-sensei!" he said, making the Valkyrie let out a high-pitched squeak, jumping slightly out of shock.

"Oh, g-g-good morning, Issei-kun!" she answered as soon as she turned around and saw that it was only the Sekiryuutei who was right behind her. "Y-You're awake..." she muttered, looking up and down the boy's figure. "I-It's good to see that you're already up..." she continued, finally calming down from her state of surprise. "I thought for a second that you didn't want to go to school for the day."

He chuckled in embarrassment. "Yeah, sorry about that... was having a really good dream earlier, but suddenly woke up after that! So, what you up to, sensei?" he asked, turning the topic of the conversation towards Rossweisse. "Packing lunch for yourself? What you cooked smells so good that I can smell them when I was walking over towards here!"

Her cheeks burned into a violent shade of crimson before she slowly nodded in her place, making Issei let out a look of understanding. And that was when the former Valkyrie decided on what she would do next. She didn't know it, but she was acting out of envy and jealousy; in her eyes, she was just seeking attention because she didn't want to be left out in all the times the girls of the ORC embraced over one man, which was Issei Hyoudou himself. It made her feel like she was just a nuisance in every time that she was left alone, that she was just a thorn in their backs, and she didn't want it to be that way. She was here for a reason, and she would make sure that she stays right here.

And the only way to do that was opening up to the Sekiryuutei, even if it greatly embarrassed her. Although she was a strong woman who was capable of not only protecting her own life but also others, she was oblivious to her own feelings. She was thinking that she was only doing this out of her desire to get some attention, but that was just a cover for what she truly felt. And it was only a matter of time before she would finally notice things and know the truth, because all of the girls in Issei's harem have openly admitted that they have feelings for him.

"Oh, thanks, I guess... I just wanted to know what it's like to have packed lunch, just for once..." her eyes darted over towards the cooking pot that was near the sink. "Do you want some? It's chicken stew that I made myself... I know that I'm not as good as Akeno-san in cooking, but I have faith that I can also make delicious food..." she looked over at the dish rack to be ready to get a plate in case he agrees, but that was until she saw him shake his head.

"No thanks, sensei..." he told her before he picked up a loaf of bread from the table and began eating it. "I'll be fine with just this little loaf... I don't want to be late for school while still going through a full-meal... no offense, sensei!" he said with a grin that made Rossweisse blush all the more, caught off guard with the way he reacted with her question.

Suddenly, the white-haired girl's eyes flew towards the nearby coffeemaker and remembered that she was making coffee for herself earlier and because of that, she was able to think of another thing she could offer the boy. Rossweisse grabbed the cup of coffee that was resting near it and began stirring its contents, breathing its sweet aroma before she turned back to Issei. "Well, do you want some coffee, at least?" she asked him nicely. "Since you won't be having a full stomach this morning, you should at least have something to help you stay up until your classes... there's still some left and I could pour you a quick cup... what do you say?" she finished with a tinge of hope in her voice, that Issei would accept her offer.

"I appreciate that, sensei! Thanks!" he exclaimed, finishing the first loaf of bread he was eating before he got another one. "What's gotten into you today, if you don't mind me asking? You seem to be in an extremely upbeat mood this morning..." he said with a chuckle that made Rossweisse's face turn even into a darker shade of crimson. The boy didn't fail to notice the change in the color of her face and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Sensei? Is there something wrong?"

"Huh?" she said, unable to catch up with whatever he was trying to say, before she noticed what he was asking her. "Oh, i-it's nothing, Issei-kun!" she asssured him, turning her attention back towards the coffee she was preparing for Issei. She then tried to drift the conversation to another topic. "So anyway, what are your thoughts on our game this Saturday?" she asked, pouring the hot coffee on a cup. "Since you're no doubt our best bet to go against Sairaorg Bael himself, what will you do to save your energy?"

"What do you mean, sensei?" he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"From what I know about rating games, the pieces who are due to battle against each other are unpredictable and it can be anyone, Issei-kun..." she put in a spoonful of sugar into the boy's coffee cup before she started stirring it with a spoon. "In any case that you're the one who'll have to fight for Rias-san, how will you save your strength for the final battle?" she finished as she took the boy's coffee towards the table and passed it over to Issei, who accepted it without hesitation. Finishing her work, she sat down with him at the table too, waiting for his answer.

He thought about the white-haired rook's question for a few seconds before he shrugged, not really sure if he really did have something in mind. In all honesty, he was too preoccupied with both Sona and Serafall that he had nearly forgotten that he had a rating game along with his master's peerage. Especially _Serafall_ , because it was thanks to her overly seductive self last night, his mind was completely blurred that he didn't know what should be happening right now, which was also why he was wondering why the Leviathan wasn't with him earlier. In all honesty, he had no idea what he was going to do when he would face Sairaorg and his peerage, but that was his initial feelings on the situation for _now_. He'd figure out some way for them to pull through and achieve victory in the end, but he would need Sona's help with it, considering the fact that she was a better tactician than Rias could ever be.

"I guess I'm just going to hope for the best and fight until the end; you know me, I suck at making plans, sensei..." he shrugged while taking a sip of his coffee, which surprisingly got Rossweisse to chuckle slightly.

"I should've expected that answer from you... it's typical of you to say something like that, especially when it involves topics just as huge as that rating game..." she said, unaware of the fact that the blush on her face disappeared. "Well, if in case that we win, you do know that the other girls will be raining you down with kisses and hugs, and more than those, right?" she said, also unaware of the sudden twang of pain that she felt inside her upon imagining Rias and the others once again embracing Issei, leaving her behind.

"Don't remind me, sensei..." he muttered with a slight blush, imagining her words being reality. It was already disastrous enough that Serafall was becoming quite clingy over him, what more if the others have joined in? He might not be able to get out of that situation alive, considering that that was the worst thing that could happen.

"Well, if you don't want that to happen, you should've never said those words back then... that triggered all their hearts, if you can remember..."

"What would you have wanted me to do, sensei?" he shot back, rolling his eyes as he drank the last of his coffee. "If I didn't say those words, who knows what kind of trouble it might bring to the whole club, especially since Buchou looked like she was about to cry that time..." he threw the white-haired woman a knowing look, who only nodded in confirmation. "If I didn't say those words, I'd be in serious trouble right now... I don't even know what'll happen afterwards..."

"I won't disagree with you on that... Rias-san really looked like she was about to cry that time..."

The two could remember that day like it was just yesterday...

 _The day was going well so far; Issei just got Rias' permission to let him go out this afternoon, and that meant he was available for his date with Sona, which was going to take place in less than only two hours. But the moment that his master gave him her answer, she sounded different from her usual tone, as she sounded like she was hurt from something internally. He was tempted to ask about what was bothering her, but he simply shrugged it off, deciding to stay positive._

 _Later on in the day, Ravel arrived in the ORC club room, with her mother telling all of them, especially Issei, to look after the young Phenex. The brown-haired boy didn't hesitate to make a vow that he'll protect the girl no matter what, which made Ravel blush crimson at his words. But as soon as Lady Phenex finished her conversation with the whole club, Rias surprisingly stood up from her seat and started walking away from sight, which finally prompted Issei to ask his leader if something was wrong with her._

 _"Bu-Buchou, where are you going?" he asked, growing concerned over her well-being._

 _Hearing Issei's words, the Gremory heiress stopped in her tracks, but she didn't turn around to face the one talking to her._

 _"Ise, will you protect me?..." she asked, hiding a lot of discomfort in her voice._

 _"Of course, I'll protect Buchou!"_

 _"A-And Asia?"_

 _"Yes, I'll also protect Asia!"_

 _"And Akeno?"_

 _"Akeno-san? Of course I will, but... why are you suddenly asking me these things?" he asked in return, as he_ _didn't get her intentions at all. It was fairly obvious that he would protect every single one of them, including Kiba. That was proven during the many times that they have fought, laughed, and cried alongside each other throughout the span of Issei being a devil. Among those times were Issei fighting Riser to save Rias from a marriage that she never wanted to happen, when he entered Juggernaut Drive to save Asia, when he fought tooth and nail to force Cao Cao and his lackeys to retreat from Kyoto, and many more._

 _Yet why was Rias asking him these questions?_

 _"Hey, Ise..." she spoke, her bangs covering her eyes._

 _"Y-Yes?"_

 _"To you, 'what' am I? 'Who' am I?"_

 _Issei couldn't get any words out after her question. What was Rias to him? If facts were straight, she was his master, his king, and the one who revived him. But if they were talking about who was she to him from a deeper point of view, it would be more than that. The Gremory has done more for him than what he hoped and expected for, and he had no problem sharing it with her openly, although not in front of the others. But he needed to say something, didn't he? Everyone in the room was looking at him, waiting for his answer. He still didn't know what to say, and that was why he couldn't say anything._

 _Half a minute passed, and he knew he had to answer his leader's question, so he just went on with what his instincts told him to do._

 _"To me... to me... Buchou is kind... compassionate... beautiful... and also caring..."_

 _The tears that were about to flow from Rias' face stopped in their attempt as the girl stood frozen in her place._

 _He looked up to see that Rias hasn't given him any answer yet, which meant that she was listening to his words, giving him enough confidence to continue speaking._

 _"To me... Buchou is a kind person despite being a devil... she saved me when I needed help the most... and she introduced me to a whole new world..."_

 _At this point, he had gained everyone's full attention, and Rias started to turn around slowly to face him._

 _"Not only is she kind... she's caring towards her servants too... she's a beautiful woman... one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen in my life... she's a beautiful and strong lady who loves her servants with all her heart and... and..."_

 _Everyone waited for what he was going to say next._

 _"She's also one of the women I love..."_

 _Rias' eyes widened as she stared at him with a gobsmacked expression while he just continued in his words._

 _"...and I also love..." he started to turn around and looked at all of the girls in the room, one by one. "Akeno-san... Asia... Xenovia... Irina... Koneko... and even you, Ravel... I love all of you... if I haven't met any of you, my life wouldn't be the same as it is right now... I would still be the same boring and idiotic pervert that I've been back then... I thank all of you, including Kiba and Rossweisse-sensei... that you've changed my life for the better..."_

 _No other words could be said after what he said, as he turned back towards the red-haired Gremory._

 _"To me... Buchou is one of the women that I care for and love... that's my answer... Rias."_

 _Her eyes widened with what he just said; that was the answer she was waiting to hear from his mouth, and yet... he said way more beyond that one word. Rias' mouth slightly fell open out of shock, just like what happened to all the other girls in the room because they were all caught off guard with his words, that they didn't know how to react. Finally, they slowly realized what he meant with those as smiles started to form in all of their faces, and happiness was slowly spreading all over the entire room._

 _He didn't know it, and before he did, he was already getting hugged by every girl in the room, including Ravel and Rossweisse herself. It wasn't that shocking, because he was really expecting this to happen; almost all of them had burst into tears at what he said to everyone and he didn't mind at all. Rias and Akeno held each of his arms, Xenovia and Irina hugged him tightly from behind, and all the others just found some body part of his that they could embrace as well. Issei didn't move for a few seconds because it felt like he could fall over if he did, but he managed to turn his head to look at Kiba, who was smiling warmly at him in response to everything he said._

 _"Ise, I love you too..." Rias muttered, smiling through her tears of joy as she looked at all the girls who have all clung on to the boy. "We all do..."_

"You're right..." Rossweisse said, thinking about the events during that day. "Even I don't know how they would have reacted if you answered differently... I'm kind of glad that you did the right thing, Issei-kun..."

He noticed the tone of relief in her tone, causing him to suddenly smirk and decided to tease the Valkyrie in return for the teasing she gave him way back then. He still remembered that day clearly, and it was taking place the same time as now, where they nearly kissed as a result, but that wasn't his catch. "Are you saying that just to get a free hug at me?" he asked. "Well, if you wanted a hug, you should've just asked me... I'll give you a hug anytime you want, sensei."

The woman's eyes snapped open at his declaration and her face grew back to the same shade of crimson she had earlier, leaving her sputtering in her place as Issei started to chuckle at her reaction. "E-E-E-EEEEHHH?! D-Don't misunderstand things, Issei-kun!" she immediately said, turning her head away so the brown-haired boy won't see her reaction. "I-I-I only hugged you because it was in the heat of the moment! I-It's not like I like you or anything..." her voice toned down as she finished her words that Issei couldn't hear what she said last, because the fact that the other girls were charging towards the dining room, having finished taking a bath, also contributed to it.

"ISE/ISE-SAN/ISE-KUN/ISE-SENPAI/ISE-SAMA!"

The boy could only gulp in nervousness.

Due to her remarkable speed as a knight, Xenovia was the first to reach Issei, wrapping him in a tight embrace; due to what happened _that day_ , the blue-haired knight has been acting a bit more loving and clingy than she used to be, which confused the boy at first since she was the one girl who was always asking for him to give her strong babies. However, since it has been almost a week since that happened, he just adjusted to the simple change in her personality and treated it as a sign that his relationship with the former exorcist was becoming even better. Out of all the girls in the ORC, she was the most hostile towards him at first but that slowly changed as time passed. It would seem like an almost-impossible love bloomed between them the moment he said _those words_.

"I knew it... you won't let yourself miss school for the day... I'd expect nothing less from the man I've chosen," she said before kissing Issei on the cheek, making him blush slightly at her action.

"Hehe... of course I won't, Xenovia..." he replied. If he had to be honest, he wasn't that weirded out by Xenovia kissing him since she has been doing this ever since the week started; the first time she did, he was caught off guard and immediately asked why she did so, to which she replied that she did it because of the reason that kissing was one of the many ways to show love to a person's partner. That reason caught him off guard as well but he just let it be; if Xenovia wanted to be loving towards him, he had no problem or claims against it because what he wanted was to be closer with the girls he loved in the first place.

"Ara ara, let me hug Ise-kun too..." said Akeno, reaching Issei next as she planted a kiss of her own towards his cheek, making the boy grin in embarrassment as he could tell that the girls would be showing their affections towards him, one by one. In Akeno's case, she had gotten a bit possessive over him, trying to snag Issei for herself during any chance she had, although it did happen much. But most of the time, she simply showed him what she felt through her kisses towards his cheek as well as the times when she would bury his face into her enormous bosom, which has gotten more frequent than before. Her teasing had already gotten to the point that she tries to have sex with Issei during the past few days, which was thwarted many times by the other girls who had jealousy burning in their eyes.

"Move over, you two... Ise is mine..." said Rias authoritatively, hugging the Sekiryuutei's arm before kissing his cheek as well. It wasn't surprising that Rias has gotten even bolder in her love towards the boy that it reached the point where she would also try to seduce Issei before proceeding to try and have sex with him, which also failed to happen every single time. Even so, that didn't stop the Gremory heiress from showing her affections through hugs and kisses, but Issei didn't mind them at all because he was expecting this to happen from his master ever since, because even he was aware of Rias' possessiveness at times.

"Let me hug Ise-san too!" said Asia, kissing Issei like how the others did before she hugged his leg like how a child does. Little by little through the week, the blonde-haired nun became even courageous and bolder with her love towards the brown-haired boy who risked his life to save her. At first, Issei was getting worried that she might be exactly like Akeno and Rias when the time comes, and even he didn't want Asia to change for his own sake; it turned out that it was just a little change in her personality which ranged from hugs to kisses, as well as her usual whining of how she didn't want to be left out when it comes to showing love towards the Sekiryuutei.

"Yay! Ise-kun will come with us to school!" said Irina happily, kissing Issei on the nose instead of his cheek as she climbed on his back in a piggyback position. Issei's words last Saturday seemed to have a large effect on the angel, as she became even bolder and tempting when it comes to her love, that it looked like she had no problem even if she would fall. In fact, Issei was getting worried for her because his worst nightmare for Asia transferred to his childhood friend, because she was acting like Rias and Akeno, making usual attempts in seducing him as well as giving him usual kisses and hugs. At first, he didn't pay much attention to it, but his worries increased as time passed, despite the fact that it made him happy that his childhood friend had the same feelings he had towards her.

"I want to be with Ise-senpai/Ise-sama as well!" both Ravel and Koneko said as the two of them made their move. The cute Nekomata kissed her beloved senpai on the cheek before she climbed up like a real cat towards the top of Issei's head, resting there peacefully. Due to her light body weight, the Sekiryuutei was able to keep his balance even with Koneko atop his head. Meanwhile, Ravel simply hugged him by his waist after reluctantly kissing his forehead. The two girls have been making their rivalry strong ever since, but nothing too serious has happened so far, which made him quite glad. Their usual fights just ranged from a war of words to a pillow fight, which was becoming comical at times. Even Issei could admit that the two looked very cute while fighting for the right on who sits on his lap, but he knew that he should let both girls sit on his lap every time so that it won't branch out to something worse.

Not only that, Koneko became more lighthearted towards him since he wasn't being perverted for quite some time now, even reaching to the point where she would feed her senpai with her own sweets out of happiness. Ravel, on the other hand, became less of a tsundere towards him, but she still retained those tendencies despite being low. It was obvious to anyone else that the Phenex had feelings for him, and she showed that through the cakes and pastries that she baked for him during the whole week; Issei enjoyed all the sweets that she made for him, but when he tried giving some to Koneko, that was the time when Ravel had to step in and say that the food she bakes aren't for the 'kitty-cat'.

"Easy there, girls... hehe..." he said in an embarrassed tone, trying his best to stay upright. "Hey girls... you should all let go of me now if you want me to go to school with you... how am I supposed to take a bath when you're all clinging on me like glue?" he asked amusingly before sighing internally. He knew that there would be no way for all of them to let go of him now, just like all the other days before.

Meanwhile, Rossweisse didn't move from her seat at all, as she was still blushing because of what happened between her and Issei earlier. What she just said to him made her think about her own words and intentions, because she was thoroughly confused with her own self.

'I c-can't have feelings for him... r-right?' she asked herself.

* * *

'Man, I can't wait for this class to end...' Issei thought to himself as he supported his head's weight on one fist, looking bored while his current teacher was going through the final stages of her lesson for the day. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was about fifteen minutes until their lunchtime, and he couldn't wait to find Momo again. Before his classes started, he tried looking for the white-haired bishop all over the school, but he didn't prevail, so he just proclaimed that he would find her during their lunch break, since he didn't want to be late for class.

'I still need to find Hanakai-san and ask her what's wrong... but where could she be?'

Before he even knew it, his teacher had finished the topic already.

"Okay, class... I'm going to dismiss you early, but nobody is to leave this room until the school bell rings, got it?" she asked all the students, who nodded in response. "That's good... make sure to eat plenty of food during your lunch break... can't have you looking famished when you go home," she finished, grabbing her briefcase before walking out of the room.

As soon as the teacher stepped out, many students have risen up from their seats to talk with their friends, making the whole classroom noisy at the hands of his own classmates. Since he no longer had the authority to shut them all up, Issei just remained in his seat, staring at the clock and getting ready to leave the room as soon as it struck twelve. Unaware of his own surroundings, two girls from the Kendo club started walking up to his desk. The moment that he heard two palms slamming down on his desk, Issei was brought out of his trance as he looked at whoever was standing in front of him.

"Any reason why you're banging on my desk right now, Katase-san?" he asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"There's something weird going on with you..." she spoke, narrowing her eyes at him, as if she was a police officer checking for any suspicious actions about him. Murayama was just behind her, looking genuinely embarrassed with how her friend was acting. "You haven't peeked on the girls for more than two weeks now... tell me, are you drunk or something?"

Both Issei and Murayama sweat-dropped at her words before the boy spoke in order to defend himself.

"Katase-san, a guy is more perverted when he is drunk..." he said, sighing in annoyance. "To answer your question, I don't want to peek on girls, simple as that..."

The pink-haired girl smirked as she lowered her uniform a bit, showing some of her cleavage to the brown-haired boy. "You're not fooling anybody with that answer again, Hyoudou... I know you're still a pervert despite that righteous side you're putting up..." she said as Issei snuck a glance at the slightly embarrassed brunette just behind her, who mouthed 'Sorry.' towards him, showing that she had nothing to do with Katase's actions.

"I may be no longer a part of the student council, Katase-san, but I can still report you to the members anytime I want! Stripping in public is certainly prohibited in the school, if you want me to educate you..." he shot back, making the girl pull her uniform back up while scowling.

"I'm still keeping an eye on you, Hyoudou..." she warned, turning to the side but she kept her look at him. "I'm going to give this new 'you' a chance, but you better be careful with it... because I'm going to give you the beating of your life once I found out that you've been peeking again..." she finished, walking back towards her seat, leaving Murayama standing in front of Issei.

Without anyone looking, the girl leaned in closer towards Issei and quickly whispered some words.

"Katase just doesn't know when to give in... sorry," she spoke out, quickly walking back towards her seat, leaving Issei in his seat, slightly surprised with what just happened between him and the two kendo club members. That was until somebody else walked towards him, and surprisingly, he also didn't notice her presence until she began to speak in her normal tone.

"Oh, is Hyoudou-kun really not that perverted anymore?" asked Kiryuu, whispering into the boy's ear, which caused him to jump slightly in surprise.

"A-A-Aika-san!" he exclaimed, turning his head to the side. "Geez, don't scare me like that!" he said, calming down in his place as the girl started to giggle slightly. "What do you want?"

"Oh, an answer to my earlier question..." she said, smirking slightly at him. "Are you really not that perverted anymore, or are you hiding something behind some mask that you're creating?"

"Well, I don't peek anymore, and I don't know if you consider that non-perverted in your book, but it does to me, Aika-san..." he muttered, making himself comfortable in his seat once again. "And I'm also not hiding something behind a mask, like what you're saying... this is me, what else do you want me to show? Or perhaps you've taken a liking to my perverted personality... is that why you were asking me that?" he asked with a smirk, turning the tables over to the girl.

"That's a good one, Hyoudou..." she replied, not wavering at all. "But it won't work on me... and regarding my earlier question, it's strange... this whole change seems out of place, if I had to give my opinion on it... I think it's too quick for you to have a change of attitude because just a week after you were saying that you're a part of the student council, you stopped being perverted... is there another reason behind it?" Silence erupted between them, with Issei hesitating to answer her question. If he did, it would be like he's confessing his real relationships with the people of the student council, and there was a chance that it would lower their reputation if the school ever found out that the perverted beast was friends with them.

Of course, he didn't want that to happen.

"I'm sorry, but that is too personal, Aika-san..." he replied in a gentle tone like how Kiba does it, looking away to avoid the girl's eyes. "I can at least tell you that I

"Come on, _Red Dragon_..." she pressed on, adding emphasis to the last two words that she said. "It will come out one way or another, anyway... what would you prefer? The only one who'll find out about it will be me, or the whole class finds out? Don't worry, Red Dragon... I can keep a secret, too..."

If he was taking every bit of her words seriously, he would've wondered why she was calling him 'Red Dragon', but that wasn't on his mind right now. He was trying to figure out what he could tell Kiryuu as a response to her words, but it should be one wherein it won't arouse suspicion. He knew that he shouldn't tell her anything, even if she promised that she won't tell anyone about it. He was right; it was indeed a secret on a personal level, maybe even more than that, actually. If he told Aika even a single bit of what made him change his overall personality, she could solve the mystery behind it by herself.

He was lucky that the sound of the school bell ringing saved his life.

"Oh, would you look at that?" he spoke out, looking at the clock on the wall. "Looks like it's already lunchtime..." he stood up from his seat before picking up his briefcase, looking at Kiryuu before he turned on his heel. "I'm sorry that I won't be able to give you my answer, Aika-san... maybe some other time, okay? I need to meet somebody in the cafeteria," he finished, smiling afterwards as he walked out of the room.

While he was walking away, Aika's eyes were solely fixated on his retreating figure, deep in thought.

'At least you're not that much of a pervert anymore... now, it'll be easier to talk to you than it was back then... you don't remember me at all, don't you?' she turned away the moment Issei stepped out of the room, hiding a sad expression from the rest of the people that were still inside the room, which was surprisingly out of character for her, since she always had a smirk or a perverted grin on her face. It was a good thing that not even Asia, nor Irina, nor Xenovia could see the look on her face at the moment.

'I understand why... it's been so many years and it's just a distant memory to me sometimes... I tried to move past it, but I couldn't get your image out of my mind... I'll make sure that you remember me... Issei...'

* * *

"Do you have an idea on where Hanakai-san might be?" asked Issei. He was sitting in the student council office, across Sona's desk; earlier this morning, before classes started, he tried looking for Momo all over the school since she sent him a message this morning that she needed his help with something. Curious about it, he tried to find her during the free time he had while classes still weren't starting, but that wasn't enough for him to locate the white-haired bishop.

Afraid that he might turn up empty-handed once again, he resorted to asking Sona on where Momo was. Who knows? Maybe his fiance had something to do with it, and she might have given her bishop some kind of task that she had difficulty in doing, which led to Momo asking him for help. That was why he was sitting here in the student council office as soon as he left his classroom.

"Momo? I believe she was with Reya a few minutes ago but why are you looking for her?" the violet-eyed girl replied, raising an eyebrow.

He started scratching his head in embarrassment. "Well, she texted me this morning and she was saying that she needed my help with something... do you have something do with it?"

The girl pushed her glasses back up. "If you're trying to say that I gave her a task that would make her call you for help, I didn't give anything. In fact, I'm quite curious on why she would need your help right now, Issei..."

"Well, I don't have an idea on what she'd need me for," he shrugged, before continuing in his words. "But since you're saying that you have nothing to do with it, I'm guessing that she must be needing help with something personal, then."

Sona frowned and raised her right hand up towards her chin, thinking about what he said. "Now that's strange... if it's on a personal level, she would've come to me for help instead."

He looked at her with a confused look. "You're going to talk to her about it, then?"

She thought about it for a few seconds; the topic at hand was her own bishop, and if she needed help with something that involved the Sekiryuutei himself, it must be something big. On the other hand, she wasn't the type of person who meddles with people's personal lives, which surprisingly was enough for her to give her answer.

The Sitri heiress shook her head after thinking it over, before she continued in her words. "No, that won't be wise... you should go and talk to her instead, like what she wanted. If you can, just inform me of what problem it may be after you talk with her and I will see what I can do to help... if you can't, then you must do your best in helping her by yourself. I will not meddle in my servants' personal lives even if I am their king."

He nodded in response. "Okay, I got it... where's Hanakai-san going with Kusaka-san, by the way? I haven't seen the two of them in their classroom earlier, even though the rooms are right next to each other."

"Hmm, I believe they're having lunch at the cafeteria right now... I'd say you should start searching for her there, Issei."

"All right, thanks!" he exclaimed, standing up from his seat before he kissed Sona on the cheek, catching her off guard as he rushed towards the door. "Thank you so much, Sona! I gotta take you out on another date one of these days..." he finished, opening the door and heading outside, closing it afterwards, leaving a blushing girl inside the room with steam coming out of her own ears.

"Idiot..." she whispered to herself with a small smile.

* * *

Momo Hanakai had never felt this embarrassed throughout her life. Throughout the whole day, she wasn't that active in her classes because the memories left by the day before were still fresh in her mind, and it was clear that those won't be easy to forget. Since she was classmates with her fellow bishop, Reya Kusaka, the latter was getting concerned with her as the day progressed. It was clear that Momo was out her league during classes because it appeared that she wasn't paying attention to their teachers at all; the white-haired girl looked bothered by something because she bore the same look of sadness on her face for the most of the day, including their lunchtime, which was right now.

'For me to do this... I'm so ashamed!' she berated herself in her thoughts, standing up from her table along with Reya, Tomoe, and Tsubasa in order to buy the food that they'll be eating for the day. As she walked towards the counter, her mind was in deep thought, and hence, she was unable to hear her friends talk about Momo herself and her weird attitude for the day. 'I-I can't believe that I gave in to frustration last night...'

Apparently, this whole cascade originated during yesterday's events, exactly during the time when Yura and her were delivering documents to the office, when the two of them saw Issei Hyoudou and Sona Sitri _having sex._

Momo didn't stop running away from the council office that day; at the same time, the image of her master and the Sekiryuutei screwing each other occupied her mind for the next few minutes. Momo immediately rushed to the nearest comfort room, where she proceeded to relieve stress of her own for the next minutes, secretly fantasizing herself and her crush, Saji Genshirou, in Sona and Issei's position earlier. During that time, she had unknowingly become emotionally unstable, due to her growing frustration at not being able to be with her crush yet.

 _Just how long was Saji going to make her wait?_

That single question was planted in her mind that time as she masturbated, relieving her of the sexual tension she felt while watching Issei and Sona had sex. Momo was a patient one, but she wasn't going to wait forever! Everyone had limits, including her! It was fairly obvious to almost anyone that Kaichou didn't like him the way he wants to, and just after seeing her making love with Rias Gremory's pawn cemented that fact. Why couldn't he just give up and open up his heart to her? She was also beautiful like Sona, right? What was it that Saji couldn't like about her?!

She thought about Genshirou all throughout her time in a stall inside the girls' comfort room.

During the same day, when she got home, Momo was emotionally unstable to the point that as soon as her parents teased her about not having a boyfriend or even someone she's taking an interest in, she blurted out loud without any hesitation at all, that she had a boyfriend in school. Not only did it shock her parents, it also shocked her own self, unable to believe that she just gave in to her own emotions. It was too late for her to take back what she said, because her father told her that he would like to meet her 'boyfriend' through a nice dinner the following night. When Momo looked at her mother for support, she found herself completely alone when she sided with her father, also agreeing to meet her daughter's boyfriend during dinner the next night.

Was she really frustrated that it reached to _that_ point?

'I have no choice...' she continued in her thoughts, picking up the tray of food for herself and for her friends. 'Only Hyoudou-kun help me now... if all goes well, —' she stopped herself in her thoughts, when she noticed that there were a pair of feet blocking her way back towards her table with Tomoe and the others. Not in the mood to be in an argument with somebody right now, she looked up to tell whoever was blocking to move out of the way so that she could continue on walking, but she found herself unable to do just that the moment she realized who was blocking her way in the first place.

"I finally found you..." said Issei, sighing in relief.

"H-Hyoudou-kun..." she muttered while staying wide-eyed for a few seconds before she shook herself out of her temporary trance. "W-What are you doing here?"

The boy resisted the attempt to laugh at her question with a simple snicker. "What the hell are you talking about? You're the one who wanted my help, remember? Or did you forget what you sent me this morning?"

Momo just stared at him in shock for a few seconds before she suddenly remembered what happened this morning, looking to the side for a few seconds so she could come up with a quick response. 'How could I forget about it so easily?' she asked herself, sneaking a glance towards her friends waiting at their table. She knew that she wanted to speak with Issei, but she just can't let her friends sitting there, waiting for her to return. "Wait here, I'm just going to tell Reya and the others that I'm not going to be with them during lunch..." she told him, pointing towards the other members of the student council.

"Sure, I'll just wait for you outside then..." he replied, turning around as he walked outside of the cafeteria, waiting for Momo by leaning on the wall.

* * *

It didn't take long for Momo to finally step out of the canteen, nearly leaving Issei behind had she not turned around and looked at him. "I've already spoken to the others. If we're going to talk, it's gotta be a place where nobody can see us. Follow me," she simply said, continuing on walking while the boy just blindly followed behind her. The two devils kept on walking until they stepped out of the building, where Momo led the Sekiryuutei towards the ORC building, making him slightly confused.

"Hanakai-san? Why are we heading for the old school building?" he tried asking, but the girl stayed silent for the first few seconds after he spoke, replying only during the moment that they started going up the staircase leading to the place.

"Just follow me... we can't be seen by anyone else..." she muttered, keeping her head low.

"Yeah, but... you do know that we are heading directly for the ORC, right?" he told her, only to get no response. Issei simply sighed and continued on following the white-haired girl up the staircase. To his surprise, Momo didn't head directly inside the club room, and went around instead. The boy held back his questions for later, presuming that Momo won't answer anything, anyway.

Finally, when they went behind the old school building where nobody else was there aside from the two of them, the white-haired bishop stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her companion, and yet she was still looking downwards with a blush on her face, unable to look at Issei straight in the eyes. That was when he decided to continue with his questions, although he didn't seem to notice the obvious state of embarrassment Momo was in right now.

"So, why are we here and what do you need me for?" he asked simply, wanting to know why she was asking for help in the first place.

She steeled herself and tried her best to make the blush on her face disappear. "First of all, I want you to promise me not to speak of this to anyone else, not even Kaichou, understand?" she asked, putting on a serious expression as she looked up at him.

'Oh, so it really must be something personal then...' Issei thought to himself. 'I'm sorry, Sona... but it looks like I'm going to have to deal with this myself, like what you said...' Turning his attention back to reality, he found himself nodding at Momo's statements. "Yeah, sure... not a problem," he told her with a warm smile that made her blush slightly once again. "Now, spill it... what do you need me for?"

Momo took a deep breath and braced herself for what she was about to say. If she could, she would just give up on this and let it be, but she had no choice. Only the Sekiryuutei could possibly help her now. "Okay... I'll tell you plain and simple. I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

As soon as he realized the last word that came out of her mouth, Issei's eyes snapped wide open as his mouth fell. "W-What?!"

She scowled at him, doing a complete 180 of what she was feeling a while ago. She was quite open to her own emotions ever since last night in her home, meaning that she could either be angry, sad, happy, or disgusted almost immediately. "Don't tell me that you've become deaf, Hyoudou-kun..." she said in a serious tone, indicating that she wasn't in the right mood for games.

The brown-haired boy sighed in exasperation. "I heard what you said, but are you sure of what you're saying? Why the hell would you need me to be a fake boyfriend?"

Momo crossed her arms and turned her gaze to the side. "It's not like I wanted this to happen, you know... just yesterday, my parents kept teasing me that I can't have a boyfriend of my own because I was looking so down that time and they must have assumed it was about my romantic life... and then, I guess I got frustrated and blurted out that I did have someone I'm seeing out of rage... now they want me to invite my 'boyfriend' to my home for dinner tonight because they want to know him better..." she confessed.

She was right about one point, which was the fact that Momo was looking down that time. Yet she didn't tell Issei the reason why she was looking down, but that wasn't what was on the boy's mind right now. He was too caught up in the fact that Sona's bishop just asked him to pretend to be her boyfriend just so she won't look like a liar to her parents. Right now, he didn't care on why she was so down during last night that got her to become vulnerable to her own feelings, despite the fact that he was friends with the girl. It was a bit understandable too, because Momo didn't want him to know, anyway.

"Oh..." he simply replied. "Well then, why not ask Kiba or even Saji? They're better choices in terms of choosing who should pretend to be your boyfriend, in my opinion."

The white-haired bishop turned her full attention back towards Issei with a look of surprise on her face. "You can't possibly make me go to Gen-chan and straight-out ask him the same question!" she said with a growing blush on her cheeks. A few seconds later, she managed to calm down, sighing deeply afterwards. "And you know Kiba-kun, even if I did ask him, he'll politely reject me, like what he does to other girls..."

"I guess I can understand that..." he shrugged, remembering how Kiba reacts to every girl that tries to ask him out; it won't be surprising if that's how his blonde friend answers Momo too, despite being a fellow devil and an ally. "But why ask me? That's the one thing I don't get... you do know that you can ask any other boy instead of someone with a perverted reputation like me, right?"

"Well, you're my friend, obviously..." she told him in a knowing tone. "But it's more of the reason that Kaichou seems to have put a lot of trust in you from how I see it..." She then reminisced to the time when she witnessed Issei and her own master have sex in the student council office... the time when she let her emotions get the best of her. "So, I'll do the same and trust you in this... besides, you're not that bad at all, in my eyes..."

Issei didn't respond after that.

She was getting worried as a whole minute passed without him saying anything at all; if Issei didn't want to do it, she won't persuade him in doing so and she could just find another boy who would be willing to help her. "Well? Are you going to help me or not?" she asked out of impatience.

A few seconds later, her worries suddenly vanished when he threw her a grin and a thumbs-up, chuckling slightly. "Okay, I'll help you... you can count on me, Hanakai-san!"

Momo giggled for a few seconds before she pinched his arm. "First things first, you should learn to call me by my name... _Ise-kun_ ," she finished by winking at him, showing her happiness that he agreed to help her. If she had to admit, she didn't want to ask any other boy the same question, because she was sincerely hoping that Issei would understand her situation and help her. One fact that she knew about him was that he would do anything to help those he cares about, which is just what Momo admired about him.

"Oh, right... hehehe..." he said, smiling in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head in realization. "So, what's your plan for tonight? You know that you have to explain exactly what I'm going to have to do, _Momo-chan_..." he finished by winking at her as well, causing the white-haired girl to giggle all the more and making Issei sigh in relief. He had succeeded in what he wanted to happen; earlier, Momo seemed to be looking so down that she wasn't paying attention to his words the whole time while they were walking all the way here. He wanted to snap her out of it and revert her back to her usual nature, and he succeeded in doing just that.

"Let's sit over there," she told him, pointing to a nearby bench near some trees. "I'll explain to you what you'll need to do later on..."

And that was how it led to one of the most emotional nights in the life of one Momo Hanakai.

* * *

Relaxing in the onsen after another tiring school day were the two 'Great Onee-samas' of Kuoh Academy, Rias and Akeno. They were sitting on little wooden chairs while lathering shampoo all over their magnificent hair. For the third straight time this week, Issei was once again out of the house for another 'important' thing that he needed to do. The other girls were chilling at the living room, and the two third-year students decided to have a steamy bath before they join the others. They had already finished eating dinner, so there was nothing really important to do, except do homework and brush their teeth before retiring in their bedrooms.

"You know, Akeno..." Rias began, starting to groom her crimson locks while she put on a slightly serious face.

"Hmm? What is it?" her best friend replied, looking at the Gremory heiress with her usual smile.

The redhead was a little hesitant at first, but she managed to have the courage to blurt out her next words. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm getting the feeling that Ise has been hiding something from us..."

"Oh? What makes you think that, Rias?" Akeno replied, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well, if you think about it, the time he spends outside this house is, I think, less than the time he spends outside, and without any of us going with him... and this is also his own home, if you add that to the equation..." When she noticed that her queen didn't change her expression at all, she decided to rephrase her words so she could be understood a little better. "All I'm saying is that Ise seems to spend more time outside his home without anyone of us coming with him... don't you think that it's kind of strange?"

"I never thought of that before..." said Akeno thoughtfully as she stopped lathering the shampoo all over her hair to think about what Rias just said. "You're quite right about that, Rias... maybe I was just distracted with the fact that Ise-kun saying that he loves us just as much as we love him... oh, I can't wait to be his mistress... it'll be so much fun, ufufufufu..."

"Enough about that, Akeno..." she threw her friend a serious look before sighing. "I admit that I was also distracted with his sudden confession that time that I gave in to intense happiness... but now that I can think clearly about it, I'm starting to think of what could Ise be possibly doing while he's not at home..." she then let herself get rained down by warm water, rinsing her hair of the shampoo. "It doesn't make sense that he's always going out and doing who-knows-what in who-knows-where."

"Ara ara, I remember last week when he didn't show up the whole night, and then he only got home the next morning... you asked him what he was doing that made him unable to get home, Rias... and then Ise-kun said that he went out to buy groceries because he wanted to cook for us... he said that because of the storm that night, he wasn't able to get home... don't you remember that, Rias?"

"Of course I do, Akeno... it's just that I'm talking about other days here, not what happened last Saturday... I already understood Ise's reason behind the fact that he didn't go home during that stormy night."

Akeno suddenly giggled for a few seconds, causing Rias to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Well then, were you referring to the two days that Leviathan-sama went on a date with Ise-kun?" The Gremory didn't change her look, so her queen continued in her words. "Ara ara, don't tell me that it was because of that, Rias! Ufufufufu..." she giggled once again. "I think you're just jealous that Ise-kun took Leviathan-sama on a date and not you... to me, there's nothing to worry about... I'll have a date with Ise-kun as well someday..."

"Again, it's not about that!" she immediately denied, her face starting to turn red. "Leviathan-sama already explained why she wanted a date with Ise in the first place, if you remember... at first, I admit, it did bother me for a bit... but now that she explained everything to me, I understand her reasons on why she wanted to have a date with Ise... so in other words, I'm talking about what he's doing right now... why would he go out in the middle of the night to help one of Sona's servants, when he could do so just some other time? We have the rating game against Sairaorg tomorrow as well..."

"Ara ara, you just did it so you can go on a date with Ise-kun as well... ufufufufu..." Akeno teased her friend with her usual tone of voice. "Let me guess, if Ise-kun didn't promise to take you out on a date, you wouldn't have allowed him to go out on his own... but even if you did, you'd probably send Koneko-chan to go and watch him... am I right, Rias?"

Rias could only sigh at her friend's teasing antics.

* * *

"How am I doing so far, Momo-chan?" Issei whispered his 'girlfriend' as they sat together in one of the couches of the living room. Just a few minutes earlier, he had arrived at Momo's home, since she gave him her address, dressed in a red shirt and grey pants with green rubber shoes to complete his casual attire. Just like what they have discussed this afternoon, she would pretend to be his girlfriend so that she won't look like a liar to her parents, and so far, so good.

"Just talk whenever you're the one my parents are talking to, I'll take care of the rest..." she whispered back, looking out for her parents since they were busy arranging the dinner table for them to get on with dinner. Of course, she didn't want to get caught discussing private matters with Issei about how they were just faking this whole act, and she had to be careful not to get caught by either one of her parents.

"You know, I think your dad is starting to have suspicions towards me," he spoke out of concern, causing Momo to look at him with a confused look. Noticing her look towards him, he continued in his words. "He was giving me a cold look while your mom was asking me about where I lived and other personal details... I think that's not a good sign..."

She patted his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile. "Don't worry about it... I'm sure that it's not that serious, okay? And if it is, I'll handle it."

"How can you stay calm during all of this?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow. "Pretending to be a boyfriend is not easy, and I have to prevent getting embarrassed during all the times that your mother teased us earlier..."

"Well, if it makes you better, I get embarrassed as well, Ise-kun..." she replied. Even though they were alone, the Sekiryuutei's first name appeared to have gotten stuck in Momo's head, as she didn't call him by her usual address of 'Hyoudou-kun' even once when they were discussing their plans behind the ORC building earlier, as well as right now, when they were alone. The same applied to Issei, as he didn't call his friend by her surname even once ever since she told him to call her by her first name. "We just have to keep this up until the night's over, okay? Then tomorrow, we can forget that this ever happened."

Issei nodded in response, and at the same time, Momo's mother walked into the living room with a smile on her face. "I hate to break this moment between you lovebirds, but dinner's ready at the table..." she said, chuckling at how her daughter was conversing with her boyfriend before she went back to the dining room to wait for them.

Although they were only just pretending to be lovers, the woman's comment did nothing to prevent the small blush that appeared on both Issei and Momo's faces as they separated from each other and headed for the dining room with the white-haired girl in the lead. The girl didn't seem to notice, but her father was eyeing Issei up and down, who was walking behind her with his hands on his pockets.

Apparently, this looked like it wasn't going to end well for the two devils.

* * *

While they were waiting for Rias and Akeno to finish with their time in the steamy onsen, the other girls have gathered in the living room in only their sleepwear, watching a good movie. This happened rarely, only when they have nothing better to do during their free time after dinner.; they have already finished their homework thanks to Irina lending her answers to all of them, while Koneko and Ravel had surprisingly worked together to complete theirs, so they had nothing better to do at the moment. They weren't sleepy yet, so they had no choice but to keep entertained through a good movie until they'd feel sleepy.

"Mou, it's not the same place without Ise-kun with us!" Irina suddenly complained out of nowhere, pouting cutely as she hugged her knees together, rocking back and forth on the floor repeatedly. "If he was here, it'd be less boring and more lively! I hate it when he's not here with us..."

"You just want his babies, don't you?" said Xenovia, eating through the bowl of popcorn that she cooked herself while not removing her gaze towards the movie they were watching. "News flash, I'll be having his babies first, Irina..."

However, just when the angel was about to retort about her friend's bluntness on what she was originally meant, Asia had inserted herself into the conversation.

"Xenovia-san, if anyone's going to bear Ise-san's children, it's going to be me!" she said, hiding her face due to embarrassment at the same time. The blue-haired knight looked at her friend blankly for a few seconds before she simply shrugged it off and turned her attention back to the film that they were watching. Unbeknownst to them however, Koneko and Ravel were about to react negatively to Asia's claim when a certain silver-haired woman decided to interfere before the situation gets out of hand.

"Keep quiet and just enjoy the movie, everyone!" Rossweisse screamed out, silencing everyone in the room. Since both Rias and Akeno weren't with them to discipline everyone, the former Valkyrie felt the need to act mature and be the older sibling that she was to all of them. It wasn't because of the fact that she was quite invested in the movie they were watching, but because she was having thoughts of her own, paying little attention to the television screen the whole time.

'Why did I hug him that time?' she asked herself for about the twentieth time this evening. Ever since her little talk with Issei this morning, she couldn't get that one question out of her mind. 'I don't have feelings for him... I _can't_ have feelings for him... he's my student and I'm his teacher!' she touched her own chest where her heart was located and felt it pounding like crazy as her blush grew. 'Besides, even if I did like him, he won't see me in _that_ way because he loves Rias-san and the others!'

Although it was her own self that said those words, it didn't stop the twang of pain that she felt, her chest becoming heavier at her statement. 'No... it's impossible... I can't be having feelings for him!' Her mind then drifted back to the time when Rias had confronted Issei about what he thought of her as, specifically during the time when she hugged him out of joy. She was extremely happy that time, despite the fact that Issei didn't say outright that he loved her like Asia, Ravel, and the other girls.

Perhaps she momentarily forgot her own state of mind that time?

'Ise-kun...' she said to herself as an image of the Sekiryuutei appeared in her mind, also shortening the normal way of how she usually addressed him as. 'Do I really like you in that way?' She reminisced to the times when she felt emotionally challenged and weak whenever the other girls would openly show their affections towards Issei, and that's when she finally got it. 'How could this happen? How could I have had feelings for him? Is it because he's always kind to me? To the others? Or is it because I think he's hot? Urgh! Why is it so hard to figure out?! Love is such a complicated topic!' she ranted internally, conflicted with her own feelings.

While the silver-haired rook was trying to sort out her own feelings, Rias and Akeno, wearing their own sleepwear, arrived at the living room and have taken their seats at the couch where Xenovia was sitting on, joining the others in watching the movie. "I'm still having doubts on letting Issei go out in the dead of night..." Rias commented with a displeased look, unable to stay calm while her pawn was not within their sights.

"Ara ara, are we having this conversation again, Rias?" Akeno teased, while her friend just sighed and decided to shut up for the rest of the movie.

* * *

In the dead of night, a certain blue-haired girl was out roaming the streets, holding a bag of groceries as she was walking towards her home.

"I wonder how Momo has been feeling lately... she was feeling out of it during lunch..." Tsubasa Yura spoke out since nobody was around her. "According to Reya, she wasn't participating actively during her classes earlier as well..." Alongside Momo, the blue-haired rook was the other one who saw the student council president herself, Sona Sitri, make love with the school's resident 'perverted beast', Issei Hyoudou inside the SC office itself.

However, unlike the white-haired bishop, Yura didn't take it quite emotionally and instead of becoming all bothered and affected by it, she was actually curious in Issei's relationship with her leader. From what she knew, Sona admired Issei as a fellow devil with extraordinary abilities, a powerful pawn of her friend, Rias Gremory as well as a reliable friend to help them out whenever they needed it. Beyond that, Tsubasa didn't know anything else about Sona's views on the Sekiryuutei, and it definitely shocked her to see that her master had a secret relationship with Issei, which she assumed was behind Rias Gremory's back.

"Kaichou... and Issei-kun..." she continued, narrowing her eyes and trying to figure out the mystery while crossing the road. "It doesn't make sense... even though I said that they could be a couple... they have clashing personalities... Kaichou is too strict and serious in her role as the student council president and Issei-kun is carefree, a bit perverted, and more open with his emotions... they're the actual opposite of one another, so how could they exactly get along? And how did they even get closer than usual in the first place? W-Wait a minute..."

She then remembered what she had discussed with her king along with the rest of her friends.

 _"Yes, we are engaged," she plainly stated. "I can't deny it, no matter how much I want and try to. Since I have lost, whatever reason behind it, it still counts because it was never specified on what situation would a man have to win over me. It wasn't stated whether the man can cheat in order to win or something as ridiculous like myself getting drunk in the middle of a game. All that was agreed upon was my first loss against another man."_

 _The atmosphere grew a bit thick inside the Student Council room with her words._

 _"Hyoudou was telling the truth, then..." said Yura, being the first one to finally react._

Tsubasa raised her right hand towards her mouth in a thoughtful manner. "That's right, she did say that they were engaged... but I thought she wanted to break off her engagement with him? She said so herself... all of this seems really strange... but it seems that their secret won't last much longer, in my opinion... Kaichou couldn't be _that_ reckless to just let herself get seen while having sex with Issei-kun..."

And that was when she noticed that she had just reached her own home, right in front of the door.

"Weird, how did I get home so fast?" she asked herself, looking around a few times before she shrugged and went inside. "I'll just look into more of this tomorrow..."

* * *

They couldn't recall how it happened.

The plan was going well enough so far, wasn't it?

The two devils did everything well just as him and Momo planned it to be...

"Go to your room, young lady!"

So how did the plan ended up like this? This wasn't how it was supposed to end!

"We'll be having a talk regarding your romantic life later on..." he growled, rising up from the dining table and glaring daggers at her own daughter. Momo's eyes have widened to the size of saucers with her father's words, while both Issei and the girl's mother were frozen in their place; they were about to finish through the whole meal when all of a sudden, the man at the far end of the table suddenly blew a fuse, saying he couldn't take it anymore. Both teenagers were caught off guard with it, and they didn't expect him to act like that, because he was just staying silent ever since his last question towards Issei.

"And you, young boy," he turned to glare at Issei himself. "I would appreciate it if you're out of my house right now..." he pointed towards the front door, which surprisingly, made Momo realize something.

An image of Saji suddenly appeared in her mind, being put in the same position that Issei was in, except for the fact that he was Momo's girlfriend _for real_. Like the Sekiryuutei, Genshirou was also getting bad-mouthed by her own father, and in other words, the girl was thinking that the same would happen to her crush if ever she _does_ end up with him! She couldn't let that happen, couldn't she? Momo just needed to wait for the moment where Gen-chan would finally give up on Sona and then she would make her move! Besides, from what she knew now, Kaichou and Issei were in some kind of secret relationship and Saji had no chance to be with his crush... but with what was happening right now, where her brown-haired friend was acting like a boyfriend _and_ got shut off by her father...

It might happen with Gen-chan too!

And she can't let that happen!

Momo stood up from the side of the table angrily, her face devoid of any emotion except anger. "You can't do this!" she shouted, slamming her palms down on the table that made both her mother and Issei flinch a bit. "You have no right to meddle in my romantic life and choose who I want to date! If I say that Ise-kun is my boyfriend, then he is!"

Her father turned her attention back towards her. "Yes, I can, young lady! If I say your boyfriend's no good, then he's no good! This boy here is not fitting to be with you, because I've been watching him ever since he stepped foot into my house... I'm _your_ father, and I'm doing this for your own good, Momo!" Unfortunately, that didn't seem to solve the problem because it only resulted in the white-haired teenager narrowing her eyes and clenching her fists in defiance.

That was the moment when Issei decided to interfere, as he didn't want trouble to erupt between father and daughter, with the reason being _him._

"Please stop it!" he pleaded, positioning himself between Momo and the man beside him and pushing them apart with his arms, before turning his attention solely towards his 'girlfriend's father. "Momo-chan's already hurt with what you're saying! I won't let you hurt her even further, even if you're her dad!" He then turned her

"Try me, boy!" he replied with a smug look, as if he was inviting Issei to pick a fight with him, but after a few seconds, nothing escalated between them. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you out of my house now, _Hyoudou_... trying to pick a fight with me, eh? Well, take my advice and get out of here before I kick you out! This is between me and my daughter!"

Too conflicted and vulnerable to her own emotions, Momo couldn't take it anymore as she hid her face in her hands, running out of the dining room and the house eventually, crying her eyes out. All attention was now focused on her as she stepped outside into the dark streets, with Issei immediately running after her in deep concern for his friend.

"Momo-chan! Wait up!" he called out, running out of the house.

Back inside, both Momo's father and mother remained in their places for the next few seconds and once they were sure that both teenagers were finally out of the house, the woman had sent her husband a glare before she stood up from her seat and started arranging the all the plates, utensils, and glasses used in the dinner, all while the one who just had an outburst sat back down in his seat, smiling to himself. Apparently, there was more to him getting angry with both Momo and Issei than what it looked like, because his wife started to speak as she placed all the dirty dishes by the sink.

"I still think that was a bad idea, what you did," she spoke out, beginning to wash the dishes. "I hate to see our daughter crying..."

"I do too, if that's what you're trying to say..." the man replied in a more sincere tone, opposite to how he was speaking earlier. "But we both know that it was needed... the boy was a bit of a chicken earlier... I had to test him if he was really Momo's boyfriend or if he was just pretending..."

She smirked at her husband. "And you got the answer that you wanted?"

"I think we did."

* * *

She didn't stop running even though she was out of her home already.

As long as she would be away from her father, she would be okay.

Momo didn't know how far she had gotten, but once she finally ran out of breath, she stopped in her tracks and removed the hands that were covering face, streaked with tears. She sniffled for a few times before she quickly went to the side of the small road she had been running through and sat down on her butt, continuing to cry her eyes out. She couldn't believe that her own _father_ said those words! Not only did she think Issei had been hurt from it, but she was also hurting a bit. It seemed like her dad's words also had an impact on her, considering she was the one who asked the Sekiryuutei to pretend to be her boyfriend in the first place.

'Now, he won't talk to me...' she thought sadly to herself. 'It's all my fault... if I just wasn't vulnerable to my own feelings... Ise-kun... I'm sorry...'

The girl sat there for who-knows-how-long, but her tears of sorrow finally came to an end when footsteps from somebody else itched closer and closer towards her. Momo didn't care who that person was, whether he was a rapist, a kidnapper, or even her father, as long as she could dry out her eyes of their tears. But once she heard that particular person's voice, she couldn't help but feel a bit calmer inside.

"M-Momo-chan..." came the soft, concerned voice of Issei Hyoudou as he knelt down beside his friend and patted her back in comfort. "Are you okay? I-I'm sure he didn't really mean it..." Surprisingly, he was taking this without getting hurt at all, leaving the girl as the only one who was deeply affected by her father's words.

She sniffled again, and this time, she turned her head away from her hands as she looked up at the Sekiryuutei. His look of concern became even deeper upon seeing Momo in a state like this. Normally, she was serious in front of the student population while being friendly and outgoing towards her friends; the one looking at him wasn't like those words, and this was an entirely new sight for the brown-haired pawn. It also hurt him a little bit, seeing Momo like this; he was supposed to be a friend whom she can count on when she needs help, but it looked like he was too late now.

"I'm sorry, Ise-kun..." she squeaked out, her voice becoming dry. "You got dragged into my problem... if I just didn't give in to my frustration... if I was just more emotionally stable... I wouldn't have said that I had a boyfriend... and you wouldn't be here into this mess..."

He wasn't going to have this kind of talk with her. "Don't say that! It's not your fault!" he denied, his expression shifting to a more serious one.

"But it is!" she retorted, grabbing his arms with her arms in frustration. "If I had more self-control... this whole incident wouldn't have happened... if I only had more tolerance to romance... if only I had been more patient in waiting! Then I wouldn't be crying..."

He sighed before grabbing her arms in response, looking straight into her eyes with his brown ones that seemed to pierce through her very soul.

"Momo-chan, I think I know what you're feeling... you want to be loved, right? There's nothing wrong with wanting to be loved, okay? I can admit that I did want to be loved as well during one point in my life... and it ended up being an event that changed my life forever..." he muttered, looking to the side as he remembered his date with Raynare.

The girl could only stare at him dumbly; the tears had stopped flowing from her eyes, but her look also resembled curiosity.

Issei shook his head for a few times and looked back into her eyes. "Anyway, all I'm saying is that you're just being blind to it, Momo-chan... many people do love you, and it's way too obvious. That includes your parents and other family members... if that's not enough, Kaichou loves you as well as Kusaka-san, Meguri-san, and the rest of her peerage... they all love you... so don't ever think that you aren't loved at all, Momo-chan..." He then handed her a small handkerchief that he pulled out of his pocket. "Here, you should wipe those tears off your face..."

With shaking hands, she accepted the hanky and began wiping her tears off, while he gently grabbed her left hand and helped her stand up back on her feet. "Why are you doing this?" she asked weakly, her eyes not focusing on anything else but Issei's face.

He smiled warmly at her, placing one hand on her shoulder softly. "Why shouldn't I? We're friends, right?" he answered as if it was the most obvious answer to her question. "Friends help each other, Momo-chan... you wouldn't have asked me to pretend to be your boyfriend if we weren't friends... if you still want to cry, go ahead... as your friend, I'll be the shoulder you could cry on."

His words seemed to have pierced through her soul for a second time as tears began to well up in her eyes again. Momo flung her arms around his body and buried her face straight into his chest, continuing on crying her eyes out, undone with her emotional state. Like the friend that he was, he patted her head gently, encouraging her to let out everything that she had to let out so that she won't feel like this ever again. This continued on for a few more minutes until finally, the white-haired bishop had fully calmed down, separating slowly from his chest.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

Momo slowly nodded.

Worried that she might act all emotional again, he took action immediately. "Hey, if it makes you feel better, I did enjoy the night, Momo-chan... it was quite fun pretending to be your boyfriend..." he confessed, rubbing the back of his head.

Quite surprisingly at the moment, she suddenly chuckled for a little bit. "You sure do know how to cheer up a girl, don't you, Ise-kun?" she asked with a smirk.

Issei smiled widely, succeeding in his mission to make the girl smile once more. "Well, I've been around girls for the past months, of course I know how to make those around me happy..." The two devils then found themselves laughing in each other's presence for the next few seconds until they finally calmed down, the two of them staring at one another afterwards.

She cleared her throat to break the tension that was beginning to grow between them. "So, Ise-kun... you should get going and head back home... Rias Gremory must be worried about you... and your rating game against against Sairaorg Bael is also due tomorrow... I can take care of things from here."

The boy wanted to disagree, but he knew she was right. Since he knew how much his master was concerned over his own safety, she must be indeed worried about him. However, he needed to make sure that Momo was truly fine with this, since she was just crying earlier, vulnerable to her own feelings. He didn't want to leave a friend in need, not even for a rating game.

He nodded. "I understand, but... are you sure? You were just crying earlier, I don't want to leave you to get bad-mouthed by your dad again..."

"Don't underestimate me, Ise-kun..." she crossed her arms and playfully smiled at him. "I can handle a situation like this... and don't worry about my parents... I'll make sure that something like what happened earlier won't be happening again... you shouldn't expect less from one of Kaichou's bishops."

"Okay, then..." he looked down on the ground for the next few moments before he looked up again with a smile and prepared to go. "Then, I guess I'll see you in school, again, Momo-chan!"

But just before he could turn around and walk away, someone grabbed him by his arm and turned him back around. Before he knew it, Momo had leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, widening his eyes in response. After only a second, she separated from him with a smile before winking. "I'll be watching your rating game tomorrow with Kaichou and the others... obviously, she won't miss tomorrow since it's her best friend that's fighting against Sairaorg Bael. Don't disappoint us, Ise-kun. I'm sure that everybody else would be cheering for you, Kiba-kun, Asia-san, and the others. Got it?"

Issei could only nod in response.

"Well, good luck with the rating game, then! I hope you have a safe trip home," with a small bow, the white-haired girl finally turned around and walked away, leaving behind a stunned boy who shook his head a few times to get rid of the surprise he felt. The kiss definitely caught him off guard and even though she won't be able to see it, Issei waved his arm goodbye for a few seconds before he turned around to face the opposite direction, walking back home to his house.

In Momo's mind, that _kiss_ was just a simple show of admiration and respect.

Little did she know that it just sparked something different inside of her.

And it was all because she had been vulnerable with her own feelings.

* * *

 _ **(I already said that I'm not interested in doing fights, guys...)**_

Finally, it had arrived. Issei, Rias, and the rest of her peerage had been preparing for this for so long, and they knew that everything would be serious from now on. The Gremory vs Bael fight was appropriately held inside of the floating city of Agares where the Evil Piece system and Rating Games were first developed. The game had been held under Dice Figure rules where all of the participants were assigned a value between 1 and 12 based on the Evil piece system and each side was given a dice to roll to decide who was going to go next with all the fights being held inside various battlefields. Based on their respective powers, Rias was rated as 8 and Sairaorg as 12.

The first match rolled three, and Rias sent in Kiba while Sairaorg sent in his knight, Beruka to fight in a grassy field with nothing else in the surroundings. Although Beruka and his Pale Horse familiar were able to keep the blonde knight off his game for a time, Kiba was able to win his fight through the use of his new Balance Breaker, Glory Drag Trooper, to summon Holy Sword Knights in order to flank his opponent and his illusions.

The second match rolled ten with Rias sending in both Koneko and Rossweisse while Sairaorg sent in his Rook and his other knight, Gandoma and Liban. The fighting went back and forth for a while, until Koneko attempted to fight Gandoma using her new senjutsu technique, Nekomata level 2. Liban used his sacred gear, Gravity Jailto, to try and pin down both Rias' rooks while Gandoma beats on them, but was countered by Rossweisse's magic that dealt huge damage to both enemies. Both of Sairaorg's servants then launched a suicide attack on Koneko that retired all three of them in the process.

In the third match of the rating game, Sairaorg's bishop, Coriana Andrealphus, challenged Issei to a one on one match when the dice rolled eight, declaring that she had a technique to easily counter both the Sekiryuutei's Dress Break and Bilingual. The technique she was talking about was to strip down in front of Issei while mentally reciting what she'll take off next. Unfortunately, it surprisingly didn't work on the boy who managed to launch one Dragon Shot that KO'd her immediately as soon as she was about to take off her clothes, knowing that his perverted tendencies was the target.

During the fourth match, another eight was rolled, and Gasper requested to be sent out alongside Xenovia for the next match. The two meet with Sairaorg's other bishop and other Rook Misteeta Sabnock and Ladora Bune and the fight quickly turned in the Bael's favor when Missteeta used his sacred gear, Trick Vanish, to seal Xenovia's Holy Swordsman's trait his partner, Ladora, transformed into a dragon. Gasper cast an unsealing spell on Xenovia using a bottle of Issei's blood that he was supposed to drink as a sacrifice. In order to buy time for his senior, Gasper transformed into a flock of bats to harass Ladora, only to be pummeled by the Draconic Rook. Xenovia, having been unsealed, launched a fully-powered Durandal attack on her two opponents while Gasper held them still with Forbidden Balor View as he retired from the game.

The next match rolled nine, with both sides sending their queens, Akeno Himejima and Kuisha Abaddon, to fight. In a shocking display, Kuisha quickly defeated Akeno by sucking her holy lightning up with her Hole ability and then attacking her with her own Holy power. After a twelve was rolled and deducing that Sairaorg would come out next, Rias made the decision to send out Xenovia, Kiba, and Rossweisse to wear down her cousin as much as possible before fighting Issei.

The fighting that broke out between the two sides was fierce, and the three Gremory group members worked together to use feints, traps, brute power and techniques in order to weaken Sairaorg as much as they could. In the end, they were only successful in making him use his Phoenix Tear to reattach his arm after severing it before the Bael king takes all three of them down by himself.

Rolling a nine in the next fight, Issei confronted Kuisha next, and quickly uses a Trianna combination of Knight and Rook to try and deal a massively powerful attack on the queen, with her being forced to retire by Sairaorg for her own safety. Having already deduced the next course of action, Issei and Sairaorg proposed that they just send their remaining members out for one last winner-takes-all fight.

Asia was ultimately left out of the fight for her own safety, leaving it down to Rias and Issei against Sairaorg and his pawn Regulus, the Nemean lion that was defeated by the original Heracles and turned into a mid-tier Longinus class sacred gear. Regulus quickly incapacitated Rias and which forced Issei to use a Phoenix tear to heal her. However, even without healing his master, the fight initially went in his favor by using a scalemail queen combination.

But when the time came when Regulus suggested to his master to 'wear' him in order to acquire the power that was necessary to defeat the enemy, Issei insisted that he goes through with it in spite of the fact that he's essentially throwing the match. As a result, Sairaorg activated his Balance Breaker Rey Leather Rex and dons golden lion armor, which caused Issei to note that he basically resembled a god in that form. The second clash between the two of them left the Sekiryuutei incapacitated and forced him inside the Boosted Gear.

From there, Issei confronted the memories of the past Sekiryuutei hosts and is able to finally break through to them by concocting a new chant, before he unlocks the True Queen Promotion and assumes a new form called Cardinal Crimson Promotion (coined by Sairaorg), turning into a crimson armor with power to rival the Juggernaut Drive. The resulting battle between the two Longinus wielders ruined both armors in the process. In spite of the fact that he was on the brink of defeat, Sairaorg was contacted by the spirit of his comatose mother who demands that he keeps fighting, which he did by having one more clash with Issei.

The whole rating game was ended when Sairaorg was ultimately rendered unconscious while trying to stand up, declaring Issei, Rias, and the rest of Team Gremory as the winners.

* * *

Issei Hyoudou woke up with a start, mainly because after defeating Sairaorg earlier, he had collapsed as well, succumbing into unconsciousness because of the injuries that he had sustained in the whole fight. Scrambling around in his own hospital bed, he looked around him to find out where he was, and that was when he saw the man he had just fought earlier, Sairaorg Bael, lying on the bed that was near him.

"You're awake?" he asked with a slight smile.

He looked over towards the young king. "Sairaorg-san?"

"That was quite a fight you put up, Hyoudou Issei..." he said, looking straight up at the ceiling after. "Maybe this is the first time that I've felt a defeat I can make... although I don remember the last seconds of our battle earlier, one thing has been made clear." He paused for a few seconds before continuing. "That was the best fight I've ever had.

The brown-haired pawn smiled before he spoke. "I think so too... and my body doesn't feel good as well... so I guess it's an even trade then?"

Before both knew it, the door to their room opened, revealing the current devil king Lucifer, Sirzechs.

"Excuse me," he said, walking inside the small room.

"Sirzechs-sama?" Issei asked, sitting up from his bed.

He approached the end of the boy's bed and smiled at the two younger devils. "Ise-kun, Sairaorg... what you two showed out there was truly a magnificent fight. I very strongly feel that way, and the other people at the top were all satisfied with it..." he turned his attention towards Issei solely. "Especially Serafall, Ise-kun..." he teased with a wink. "She couldn't resist cheering out loud for her 'Ise-kun' that the other Maou had to silence her in her place for a few times..." Hearing those words made the Sekiryuutei blush, while Sairaorg just raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Anyway, it was certainly a fight that made me feel hopeful and look forward to the future of both of you..." he continued, turning to look at the two of them.

Afterwards, Sirzechs went to the chair that was near Issei's bed, turning to the young Bael for a few seconds. "I have something to tell you Ise-kun... Sairaorg, may I talk to him for a bit?"

"I don't mind... do you want me to leave?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

The devil king turned to look at the door for a few moments before sighing. "Yes, I think you should... in any moment now, those doors will open and an insane devil king will come running in... she has been looking for Ise-kun ever since the match ended..." he said in an embarrassed tone, and Issei immediately knew what he was talking about. "And trust me that you don't want to see what could possibly happen next, Sairaorg."

Sairaorg closed his eyes and rolled off the bed, before he stood up and walked towards the door. However, just before he could step out of the room, he turned back to face his opponent earlier with a smile. "I'll talk to you later, Hyoudou Issei..." he stated, which the boy answered with a nod, and then the young Bael king finally walked out of the place.

After his friend stepped out of the room, Issei turned his attention back to Sirzechs. "Ise-kun... there is talk about a promotion for you," the crimson-haired man spoke, but the boy had raised an eyebrow in response. "To say it precisely, there is talk about a promotion for you, Kiba-kun and Akeno-kun. All of you have fended off the attacks of the terrorists... the terror that occurred at the meeting between the three factions... and the terror started by Old-Maou Faction. You also have fended off the god, Loki. This was also decided because of the incident at Kyoto and the splendid fight that you had today. Soon, the three of you will rise up in ranking..." Sirzechs smiled afterwards. "Congratulations, Ise-kun. This is an irregular thing, and a promotion at this age is rare to happen."

"Huh?"

That was the only thing that Issei could say at the moment, but that was until his mind slowly internalized what the Lucifer just said, bit by bit.

His eyes then widen after only a few seconds have passed. Shock slowly filled his entire body, realizing what Sirzechs just told him. "I-I'm getting a promotion?! You don't mean 'Promotion' as in pawn's promotion, right!?"

"That's just how much you have accomplished..." the Maou stated with a smile. "There are still things that you lack in, but you are getting a promotion, and including the possibility that you have another one in the future."

"E-Even if you say that, I..." he muttered, looking down on the bedsheets, overwhelmed with what the devil king just told him, before Sirzechs made a bitter smile.

"Um... I will send the proper details to you next time... I want you to get a promotion after receiving the proper courtesy, Ise-kun. We still need to decide the location of the stadium and proper details from —"

The door opened once again, and Sairaorg wasn't the one who rushed inside.

"Ise-kun!" came the unmistakable voice of Serafall Leviathan.

The Sekiryuutei and his companion inside the room turned their heads to look at the person that just arrived, but only the latter could sigh in concern for the young pawn. 'So much for talking to Ise-kun alone...' Sirzechs thought to himself as his fellow devil king walked inside the room.

"Did you miss me, Ise-kun?!" she squealed out, running towards the bed where her fiance was lying on as she pounced on him like a cat, causing Issei to be crushed under Sera's body. "I'm sorry if I left you without saying goodbye yesterday, Ise-kun..." she pouted cutely, pressing her enormous chest against his face, muffling the boy's shouts. "But I had no choice! I had to get back to my office in the underworld... but not to worry! After seeing you fight so _remarkably_ today... we're going to spend the whole day together, Ise-kun! You did so well in the fight that I recommended to give you a chance in a promotion! Now, isn't that something to be proud of?"

'I'm just going to excuse myself...' Sirzechs continued in his thoughts, sweat-dropping at Serafall's behavior towards the Sekiryuutei. 'I'd rather not get caught up in this mess...' he finished, silently walking out of the room before he could get caught in the Leviathan's antics.

"Ise-kun, you and me are going to have a lot of fun tonight! What do you want? Me on top or you? I'm fine with either way, just as long as I get to be with you, Ise-kun! I love you sooo much..." she said, kissing the top of Issei's head over and over as she felt something tingling in her chest area, causing her to moan.

Under her, Issei's shouts were nothing more than muffled sounds that begged to be free from prison.

"Sera-chan! Get the hell of me! Rias and the others might see us! Or worse, Sona will!"

Unfortunately for him, his words seem to act like a stimulant towards the girl. "M-My goodness, Ise-kun... y-you're trying to fuck me now? Already? Fufufufu, you sure are one _hungry dragon_ , Ise-kun..." she breathed out before giggling for a few seconds. She then took off the light purple napkin-looking bowtie that was a part of her outfit, before slowly unbuttoning her uniform in a seductive manner. "Well, I guess I can let you do what you want with —"

"I knew you were here, Onee-sama!" said Sona out of nowhere, rushing into the room while panting for a few moments.

Hearing her sister's voice, Serafall sat up, straddling Issei's hips and letting go of him in the process. "So-tan?" the devil king asked curiously, looking behind her; with her uniform slightly unbuttoned, a little bit of her cleavage was shown, as well as a peek at her purple bra. Under her, Issei was breathing heavily, regaining his air as he looked at whoever arrived inside the room, hearing somebody else's voice.

"S-Sona?!" he said, putting on a shocked expression.

"Oh, So-tan!" Serafall continued in her usual cheerful tone. "Did you come to join us for another Sitri Sister Threesome? I'm always game to have some fun with both you and Ise-kun, So-tan! I have a good —" before she could speak out any more words, her younger sister hugged her from behind and tried to pull her away from Issei. However, the Leviathan had reacted immediately and immediately wrapped her arms around the young boy, holding on for dear life.

"Onee-sama! Let go of Issei now!" the violet-eyed girl said, trying her best to pull her sister away from her fiance. "Rias and the others might see us! They're already headed this way!"

"No!" the Maou declared, latching onto Issei even more, pressing her breasts towards his chest and wrapping her legs around his own, looking like a baby that was afraid of being away from her father. "I don't wanna let go of Ise-kun! I don't wanna be away from him right now! He's my fiance and the man I love! You're just jealous that he's not with you, So-tan!"

"This isn't about that, Onee-sama! I'm worried that my peerage and the whole Occult Research Club might see us!" Sona denied with a cute blush staining her cheeks.

Issei could only look to the side and sweat-drop at both girls' actions, until the door opened once more, leaving him shocked to the very core at what he saw.

'OH NO!' he thought to himself, realizing who just arrived inside the room.

"EEEEHHHHH?! K-KAICHOU?!"

"S-SONA?!"

"ISE-KUN?!"

The student council president momentarily gave up in her attempt to pull Serafall away from Issei, looking at the person, or perhaps people, who were at the door. Sona began to sweat nervously upon seeing her whole peerage as well as Rias and her own, walk inside the room while all having shocked expressions on their faces. Surprisingly, Akeno, Xenovia, Rossweisse, and Koneko were also with the whole group, despite having to get nursed of their injuries that were sustained in the rating game. Kiba and Gasper weren't there, leaving Saji as the only male devil that walked inside the room.

Sona had let go of her sister, standing at the side of Issei's bed as if she had nothing to do with what they were seeing in front of them. Meanwhile, Issei was internally wishing that he could teleport through a magic circle right now, because he wasn't expecting both the ORC _and_ the student council to see him with Serafall and Sona at the same time. How would he explain _this_ to all of them?

'Damn it...' both Issei and Sona thought in unison with a groan.

Being the first one to react to the scene in front of them, Rias Gremory stepped forward and looked at her pawn, who was still lying on the bed with someone on top of him. Not caring about who that particular person was at the moment, she began to speak with one eyebrow raised, leaving the rest of the ORC and SC in their places with their gobsmacked expressions.

"I-Ise?" she asked in a soft but trembling tone that was full of confusion. "W-What's going on here?"

The Sekiryuutei could only gulp in response, unable to blurt out any words.

"Eh? Is that you Rias-chan?" said Serafall, letting go of Issei's neck and sitting up once again, looking behind her in a way that shocked all the newcomers even more, leaving them frozen in their places, especially Rias. The Sitri heiress, who was standing at the side of the bed, could only look at the ground with her blushing face hidden from view, knowing that it was too late.

"L-LEVIATHAN-SAMA?!" the Gremory shrieked out, her eyes widening even more at the fact that the devil king was right here in Issei's room instead of being with the other Maou, as well as the fact that she was _nearly_ naked while sitting on top of her pawn's body. Taking a few steps back out of shock, Rias still managed to continue in her words despite being shocked to her very core. "W-What are you doing here? S-Shouldn't you be with Onii-sama and the other Maou?"

Serafall then giggled cutely. "Oh, I was just visiting my boyfriend!" she responded, causing the whole ORC and student council to jaw-drop at hearing her words. "Ise-kun fought very hard against Sairaorg-chan earlier and I wanted to congratulate him first! I'm glad that Ise-kun didn't get hurt pretty bad during the fight, though..." she continued with a pout. "If he was, I would've stopped the match and went straight to Ise-kun immediately!"

"B-Boyfriend?!" Rias spluttered out, thoroughly confused with the devil king's words while Issei shook his head furiously, hoping that Sera won't be foolish enough to say it.

"Yes, Ise-kun's my boyfriend, everyone!" she announced happily with her fingers forming the 'peace' sign, causing her sister to face-palm, Issei to gulp in nervousness, and everyone else to jaw-drop that their mouths had hit the floor with a KLANG! sound as their eyes widened to the size of saucers in anime-style fashion.

"Actually no, that's not right..." she continued, raising her hand up to her chin in a thoughtful manner. "The truth is that me and So-tan are Ise-kun's fiancees!" Sona looked up at her sister in shock, Issei had closed his eyes tightly and hoping that this _nightmare_ would end soon, while everyone else's jaws sunk deep into the floor. "It's so fun being Ise-kun's girlfriend too! Especially when we get some _private time_ together..." she purred, turning back towards Issei and leaning down to give him a sensual kiss on the cheek, before snuggling close to his chest with a smile.

Surprisingly, Sona managed to fight her embarrassment and managed to have the courage to blurt out her next words.

"Cat's out of the bag..." she said to everyone, putting on her most serious expression while still retaining the blush on her cheeks. "What Onee-sama's saying is true... both her and myself are Issei's girlfriends..." she stopped after that, closing her eyes in embarrassment before continuing after a few seconds. "We are also his fiancees, as we are engaged to him."

Everyone's jaws sunk _even further_ down the floor.

"WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

Sona could only sigh, while Issei had one thought on his mind.

'And that's the way it was... and that's the way my life crumbles...'

* * *

 _ **Order of girls: (for now; those with * means they are completed)**_

 _ **Sona* - Complete. LOL! That ending, though... I wonder how she's going to explain the whole scenario to her peerage and the ORC...**_

 _ **Serafall* - Complete. Blame Serafall for blurting out the truth, guys! She just can't stay quiet for one second, can't she?! Is she going to help Sona in explaining the whole situation to everyone?**_

 _ **Momo - Oh, now we're making some real progress! Turns out that after watching Issei and Sona fuck each other's brains out, she became emotionally vulnerable to the point that it frustrated her that Saji still won't be with her! They now call each other by their names, and that's a good sign too! And that kiss she gave Issei... since she was still emotionally vulnerable that time, can this be a sign that her feelings are about to change? And how will she react to the whole truth behind her leader and Issei?**_

 _ **Xenovia - This girl is making progress as well! Now, she likes kissing Issei on the cheek... ain't that weird? LOL. The good thing is that she's slowly advancing in her relationship with the Sekiryuutei, and one sign about that is that she's becoming possessive over him, something that hasn't been shown in canon yet, I think... how would she take the whole revelation though?**_

 _ **Irina - Oh, hell yeah! Irina's becoming bolder and more courageous to be loving towards Issei! Now, she's become like the others... kissing Issei on the cheek as well... it's understandable, though... they're childhood friends and she was his first kiss! But how will she answer to the whole revelation that just happened, though?**_

 _ **Tsubaki - Hmm, I wonder how would she take it... eh, she'll probably just roll with it... the real problem is Saji, dudes!**_

 _ **Meguri - How would she react to the truth that Issei and Sona are lovers? Better stay tuned to find out!**_

 _ **Akeno - Becoming more possessive over Issei... just what I expected from Akeno herself... other than that and kissing Issei more often, I don't see anything that changed much. Anyway, how would she be reacting to the fact that Sona and Serafall were keeping Issei to themselves for some time?**_

 _ **Asia - Well, she's been progressing too... like Irina, she's becoming bolder and a bit braver in expressing her love... I just hope she's not that much of a cockblock anymore... LOL. How would she react to the whole revelation, though, considering her innocent and kind nature?**_

 _ **Reya - Nothing changed, but how would she answer to the revelation that involved her king, Issei, and the devil king Leviathan? Will she be taking the truth quite well? Or will she react negatively?**_

 _ **Yura - It was stated that she was curious about Issei and Sona's relationship ever since she saw them having sex in the council office... well, you finally got your answer, Yura! I wonder how you would take the truth, though... I'm predicting that you'll just roll with it since you already knew that it was going to happen...**_

 _ **Rossweisse - It's official. Rossweisse has feelings for Issei! YAY! But hold on... she's confused and conflicted with what she's feeling, but can she resolve the mystery of her heart? Can she be able to confess to Issei? Or will Issei do the deed and confess to her instead? He did say that he loved all of the girls, right? Right? Anyway, back to more important matters, how will she react to the truth that Issei was seeing both Sona and a Maou behind their backs?**_

 _ **Koneko - Aaww, so cute! It's been stated that Koneko has been opening up to him lately and has been acting out of herself ever since he told all of the girls that he loved them, involving the fact that she's been smiling around him even more. Imagine a scene where she feeds him her sweets! That's be so KAWAAIII! Also, she started to kiss Issei lately... that's a major progress in this flag! In the meantime, how would she react to the revelation that just got revealed?**_

 _ **Ravel - Aha, I knew you had feelings for him! Well, it looks like Ravel has opened up with her feelings a lot sooner, but I'm not complaining! This is actually a good thing, in my opinion! Like her rival, she started kissing Issei, albeit on the forehead, but she doesn't seem to have any problem denying it, despite the fact that she's a tsundere! This is huge progress in her flag... but how would she react to the truth regarding Issei's lovelife?**_

 _ **Rias - So... the reason why she was more possessive over Issei was because he had already confessed his feelings to Rias and the others! Great job Issei, now Rias is being more aggressive in her pursuit in being the lead girl in your harem! But can she overthrow Sona and Serafall from the top spot? We'll see about that! But anyway, how would she react to the fact that her pawn was seeing two other girls behind her back, not to mention the fact that he was engaged to the two of them?**_

 _ **Kuroka - Nothing.**_

 _ **Le Fay - Nothing.**_

 _ **Ophis - Nothing.**_

 _ **Murayama - Well, she stopped in giving Issei the usual beatings she gave him... could this be a sign that her feelings for him changed? She no longer sees him as the same pervert, that's a start... and she also doesn't support Katase in her attempts in trying to bring out the 'perverted beast' inside Issei... we're making huge progress in this flag, guys!**_

 _ **Katase - She may still see him as a pervert, but at least she gave him a chance to prove himself! This is a good start, Issei! Show that girl that you're not the same perverted beast anymore!**_

 _ **Aika - Oho, what do we have here? It looks like she has history with Issei! But what is it all about? I can't wait to find out more about this... why did she call him 'Red Dragon'? Does she know about Ddraig? Or is it something else? Stay tuned to find out!**_

 _ **In the works: Kiyome Abe,** **Bennia, Kunou,**_ ** _Elmenhilde, Valerie, Raynare_**

 _ **Potential candidates: Tiamat, Seekvaira, Ingvild, Coriana**_

 ** _Definitely no: Yasaka (she's too much), Grayfia (Sirzechs, duh), Venelana (NO MILFS), Gabriel (she's Asia 2.0)_**

 ** _How is this chapter? Please give your opinion and review! No flames, please!_**

 _ **Next chapter: Feelings Unravel**_

 ** _Discord link (Join me and other writers here; sorry, the dudes deleted the old server!):_** [discord . gg / TGPM9pH]

 _ **Goodbye... and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

 _ **-Lance**_


	9. Feelings Unravel

_**Here we are on the first chapter for the month of August! I know that many of you are itching to read this chapter because of the damn cliffhanger l made. Don't worry though, this is the answer to all your prayers! Last chapter, like I said, ended in a damn cliffhanger and the continuation starts here, which immediately takes place after the last line in the previous chapter. This covers the whole explanation and reactions of all the devila in Kuoh academy as well as some events happening after it. There are no lemons in this chapter, so don't worry about skipping parts. With that being said, let's answer all the reviews ya'll left for me before we get on with the chapter!**_

 _ **Imperial-samaB: LOl, I know...**_

 _ **Yoga pratama: i can't wait for the finals dude...**_

 _ **TheLaughingStalk Lenny-kun: Well I had no other way to advance their relationship.**_

 _ **The Quotable Patella: Well if you have any ideas ou know where to find me.**_

 _ **Hayane234: Exactly.**_

 _ **Laserbr0: Here you go, enjoy!**_

 _ **autor godz: Finally, you stopped whining... and don't worry, Kuisha is removed.**_

 ** _leader. dbz: Yeah I know... Poor Rias..._**

 ** _antifanboy: Thank you dude, an honor to hear that from you._**

 ** _TheRealMexican: Well, you'll find out now... Enjoy!_**

 ** _Lawrence HB: Not my fault._**

 ** _Valimesh: LOL,thanks._**

 ** _Guest #1: Yep, it is a good thing!_**

 _ **Guest #2: Yep, they're overreacting.**_

 _ **Shizuku Ren: Was it really that funny?**_

 _ **evil dragon 20: T-Thanks, i guess...**_

 _ **Riatsu- Thanks, dude.**_

 _ **PraetorXyn: Good idea... I'll think about it.**_

 _ **MrKristoffer1994: Calm done dude, jeez...**_

"Normal Talking"

 _ **'**_ Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

 _ **[Ddraig Talking]**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or any of its characters...**_

* * *

Silence had took over the room for the next few seconds that followed; nobody dared to make a move except for Serafall, who was still snuggling even closer towards his chest lovingly. The whole Occult Research Club nor the student council couldn't believe what they had just heard from the devil king's mouth, as well as the fact that she just blurted it out loud. Sona was too embarrassed to the point that she hid her own face from her peerage, while Issei was sweating nervously as he looked to the side, but not before sending a quick scowl towards the girl that was lying on top of him.

'What the heck is going on Sera-chan?' he asked himself. 'I thought she agreed to keep it a secret?'

The silence took over for a little over a minute before somebody finally reacted to the devil king's words, and it was somebody whom Sona was expecting to react ever since he had seen her with Issei earlier.

"Hyoudou..." Saji spoke out in a low tone, his hair shadowing his eyes as he hung his head. All the eyes in the room had turned towards him, including Issei's, and the blonde pawn's body was slightly shaking because of extreme anger. He then looked up suddenly with a raging glare that was sent towards his rival. "YOU STOLE MY KAICHOU!" he screamed out before he started to charge towards the Sekiryuutei's bed, his arms thrashing around as if he was crazy. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS, HYOUDOU!"

He was about to reach the bed, however, if it weren't for the Sitri heiress holding him back through his collar, preventing him from going any further, but the Vritra carrier still kept on trying to reach Issei.

"This is not how I taught you to act, Saji..." she said in a serious tone, trying not to sound pissed off, mainly because of her sister's antics. "All will be explained in due time, and I ask you to be patient enough to listen to everything..."

While her childhood friend was busy trying to discipline her own pawn, Rias can't help but stare at Issei, the man she loved dearly almost above anything else. What she heard from Serafall Leviathan's mouth just earlier caught her off guard, but she simply took it as a very personal joke, but that was until Sona had confirmed it right in front of her eyes. Not only were the two sisters the Sekiryuutei's girlfriends, but they were also his fiancees! That only meant that they had some kind of romantic feelings for her pawn, similar to what she and the other ORC girls felt for Issei, and that they must have been acquainted with him through some way that she had no idea about.

However, before any speculation can be made, the Gremory had to be sure that she wasn't being played by some kind of cruel, sick joke.

"I-Ise... is Sona telling the truth?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing but her eyes were still as wide as saucers.

Upon hearing his name, the brown-haired boy immediately turned his head to look at his master. "B-Buchou, I..." he was tempted to tell her the truth, but he was hesitant. He was afraid of how Rias would react to the fact that he was really engaged to two female devils before her; it would be a real miracle if she listens to every word he'll say until the end and understand, but it wouldn't be surprising if the crimson-haired girl would actually burst into tears and run out of the room, but that wasn't the case this time.

"Ise, I won't be angry with anything that comes out from your mouth..." she assured him, smiling for a bit before it morphed into a curious expression once again. "I just want to hear the truth from you, Ise... are you committed to both Sona and Leviathan-sama? Are you really their boyfriend? Or better yet... are you their fiance? I want the truth from you, Ise... please tell me," she finished, looking at her beloved servant with a pleading look.

After hearing his king assure him that she won't be angry with him, he turned his attention to the Leviathan that was snuggling on top of him; Issei grabbed her by her waist, causing Sera to jump slightly at his touch before he carried her to his side so that he could sit back up in his bed. He sent the Maou beside him a quick look of displease, to which she didn't respond to at all and simply stared at him, before he turned his attention back to Rias, looking heavily conflicted and troubled at the moment.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Buchou..." he muttered, looking down in shame, unable to look at his friends even for only a few seconds. All the attention in the room was now directed at him; Sona managed to calm Saji down to the point that he was now simply staring at his rival in bed. "I'll tell all of you the whole story when this is over... when I get out of this room, I swear that I'll explain everything to all of you... for now, please let us be... I don't feel like talking to anybody else right now... please..." he said with a pleading tone.

Rias sighed after hearing his tired sigh, looking at her pawn with so much concern in her eyes. "I'm expecting you to tell us the truth, Ise... I hope you get out of here as soon as possible... I can't help but worry about you... let's go." She then turned around and looked at the other members of the ORC and slowly nodded, which was the prompt for them to walk out of the room, but not before most of the girls, including Irina, Asia, and Akeno, looked at their beloved Issei with a conflicted expression before finally stepping out.

Seeing the whole Occult Research Club get out of the room, Sona decided to do the right thing by facing her peerage with a stern look. "It's just what... Issei told them..." she continued in her words, having difficulty in saying her lover's name in front of others, despite the fact that their deepest secret was now known. "He will tell everyone the truth behind all this... in fact, I'll be with him in explaining..." When she saw Saji about to react negatively, she narrowed her eyes. "Go and take your time in taking all of this..." she said in an even serious tone. "Issei and I will tell all of you what exactly is going on as soon as he recovers."

Not having much choice, all of the members of the student council bowed slightly, before they left the room, one-by-one. Like the ORC, the girls sent Issei concerned expressions as they left the place, especially Yura and Momo since they knew him a lot better than most of the other members, excluding Sona. Tsubasa, because her conversations with Issei had reached to the point of using technology as their way of communicating when they're not with each other. Momo, because he had helped her with a major problem of her own and she knew him a lot better through that, reaching to the point that they now call each other on a first-name basis out of the massive respect she had for him. However, when it came to Saji, he looked at Issei with a look of concern as well, before turning into an angry expression afterwards as he walked out of the room.

The moment Saji finally stepped out of the place, Sona slumped on the nearby chair, hiding her face with her hands as she looked down on the floor. Issei looked at her with a look of sorrow, fully understanding how she felt; their biggest secret had just been exposed, and now their friends demanded answers from them, yet they were hesitant to even say a word about their relationship.

Meanwhile, looking as innocent as ever, Sera looked at her sister blankly for a few seconds before she noticed that she was getting troubled and internally conflicted by the second. "So-tan? Can you tell me what's wrong?" she asked with a concerned voice. "I... I don't like seeing you like that and you know it..."

Hearing her sister's voice, the Sitri heiress immediately looked up and stormed over once again to the side of the bed, scowling at Sera dangerously, despite the latter just staring at her with an innocent expression. "Onee-sama..." she slowly said, trying to hide her anger; she didn't want to be angry with her own older sister, but it felt like Serafall deserved it this one time. "Mind telling us why you had the courage to speak of our relationship with Issei to others?" she paused after that for only a few seconds before continuing. "I thought you agreed with us to keep it a secret?"

"Eh?" Serafall replied, raising one hand below her chin in a thoughtful way before she giggled, greatly confusing both Sona and her fiance. "And here I thought you were so smart, So-tan! But it looks like you're quite vulnerable when it comes to your own feelings... I wanted to tell Rias-chan and the others because I just couldn't take it anymore!" her cute smile transitioned to a pout, while Issei and Sona were confused all the more. "If we kept it as a secret for much longer, everybody would get angry with not only me, but you two as well when they find out!" She then grabbed both her sister and lover, hugging them close to her chest.

"I won't have it even if a single person is mad at either one of you!" she cried out with anime tears falling down her face. "I did what I needed to do to prevent that from happening!"

Although the two devils were getting hugged tightly by the Leviathan herself, Issei and Sona couldn't help but think about what Sera just said.

"I..." was all that the violet-eyed girl could say, slowly processing what her sister blurted out. "I never even thought of that... wow, that actually makes a lot of sense..." after those words, she then felt Sera let go of both her and Issei as she sat down at the side of the bed, right next to the devil king, thinking about her explanations on why she said the truth to everyone.

"I agree..." muttered Issei, his expression twisting to one that showed realization and slight disbelief. "I hate to admit it... but I do think Sera-chan's right..." he then snapped his fingers as if he knew just what to do. "Now we have to deal with the people who were just here earlier, then!"

Sona looked behind her, with the Leviathan beside her doing the same thing. "Issei, what are you planning?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows for a bit.

"I'm just going to tell them the truth, Sona... no more secrets, and no more hiding. I started this whole mess, and it's only fitting that I end it this way..." he then turned his attention towards the twin-tailed devil king. "You were right, Sera-chan... it's better that everyone knew about our secret now... instead of them finding out about it through some kind of underhanded way and have them all angry at us."

The Sitri heiress noticed the tone of discomfort in Issei's voice, prompting her to hold his hand gently. "You're not alone, Issei... let me and Onee-sama help you in this," she stated, accompanied by a nod of confirmation from Serafall herself, showing that she was willing to help.

Issei sighed before he shook his head and pulled his hand back, greatly shocking both sisters.

"No, I need to protect the two of you... because you two are my responsibility... it's what I promised your parents," the devil king started to choke back a sob, while Sona's bottom lip was trembling with emotion. "I need to explain your individual situations to all of them as well... for Sera-chan, it's what your parents told her about getting a suitor... for you, Sona, it's the chess match, right? I'm sure that they'll understand."

"At least let us stay by your side throughout it all..." she said, not wavering in her stern look. "We're in this together, Issei."

He chuckled slightly. "Of course... I wouldn't have it any other way..." he then pulled in the two of them into a three-way hug, giving the two of them kisses on their foreheads that made their hearts flutter and scream in joy, before he simply enjoyed being like this with both of them. 'I swear that I'll do everything in my power to make this work between us...'

* * *

True to what Issei had told them, as soon as he fully recovered from the injuries (minor or major) he sustained from the rating game against Sairaorg, he would tell everyone the 'truth'. Sona took the trouble of having the whole Occult Research Club and student council occupy the school gym as the place where Issei would be confronting everyone, while Serafall quickly went back to the Underworld to tell the other Maou that she would be unable to be back to her role for a long while, and it was a good thing that Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Falbium understood her situation. Meanwhile, the Sekiryuutei himself was trying to figure out what he was going to say in order to explain everything to his friends and loved ones; he was a bit relieved that both Sona and her sister would be with him throughout it all, but that didn't remove the doubt in his feelings that his friends will take the whole truth so lightly.

"All of them are waiting…" said Sona, looking at the whole ORC and her own peerage who were all seated at the bleachers by peeking through the door, getting more and more impatient by the second. She was currently inside the gym's storage room with her boyfriend, waiting for her sister to finally arrive. "I can tell that they are desperate to know the truth, especially Rias."

"I know, Sona… but we can't make a move without Sera-chan…" Issei replied, patting the girl's head in comfort. "I know that this is a very risky move, but this secret needs to end. And the only way to do that is to tell everyone what's going on… Sera-chan was actually right, for once… if we keep this as a secret for any longer, I don't know how all of them would take it if they found out… especially Rias."

"I know fully well what you meant, Issei…" she looked down on the ground afterwards. "I am just a bit nervous on how my peerage will take it… whether Rias accepts it or becomes angry either way, I don't mind… but when it comes to my servants, I wonder how would they see me as afterwards… will they be angry or not?" she asked herself with a shrug. "I have no clue but… I don't want them to think bad of me as a result…"

Fearing that this might lead Sona into an emotional state even before they could explain things to the other devils in the school, he placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort, stroking her skin softly which sent shivers to her own spine. The Sitri heiress immediately looked up at Issei with a confused look as he started to speak.

"I haven't known your peerage very long, Sona… but even I can tell that they won't see you as a bad person," he said with a smile, taking a glance towards the people sitting on the bleachers, specifically the members of the student council. "You can say those words about yourself, but even I can say that Momo-chan, Kusaka-san, Tsubaki-san, even Saji and everyone else… they won't turn their backs on you, Sona… not now, and not ever… but like what I've said to you back then that I'll always be there for you, let's say that the same is happening with your servants… they'll be with you through every kind of obstacle, problem, and hindrance that you'll face…" he turned his head to look at the violet-eyed girl once again. "If you don't believe me, then just —" he was cut off from saying any more words when the girl raised one finger up to his lips, silencing him.

After only a few seconds of staying in that position, she removed her index finger and smiled at him, before continuing to speak once again. "You don't need to lecture me, Issei…" she told him with a smile of her own. "Yes, I remember your words back then… and I thank you for reminding me of it…" she blushed for a second before she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you… thank you for being with me until now," she told her fiance with all the love that she had for him, and Issei couldn't help but enclose the distance between the two of them by pulling the black-haired girl into a tight hug, showing just how much he cared for her.

'Issei…' she thought to herself, melting in his embrace. 'You're always there for me… thank you for everything you've done… I love you so much…'

At the same time, a certain devil king began to pout cutely with anime tears threatening to fall from her eyes just by watching the scene in front of her.

"Mou, Ise-kun!" Serafall complained, holding her magical staff tightly as she was dressed in her magical girl outfit. "I just arrived here and you're already going to make me cry! Aren't you going to show me love too?" she finished with a pleading look.

Sona pulled back from Issei's arms as the two of them looked at the Leviathan. "Of course… how could I forget my cute magical girlfriend?" Issei asked rhetorically, chuckling for a bit. "Come on and join us, Sera-chan…" he said, beckoning her to come over with his hand.

"YAY!" she squealed, running over to his sister and lover. Based on experience, Sona was expecting her to tackle them both to the ground, but then her eyes widened when she was hugging the two of them like a normal person does, although she did seem like she was going to crush them both in her grasp. "Ise-kun is the best!" she said lovingly, burying her face into his clothes.

"Well, I have to be the fitting fiance for the two of you…" he muttered while shrugging, before he placed a soft kiss on the top of Sera's head, which sent shivers towards her spine as a result.

The three continued their tight three-way embrace for a little over a minute before Issei separated from the two of them out of his own will, heading towards the door out of the storage room as he grabbed the doorknob, but not before looking back at the two Sitris with a smirk.

"Come on, you two… since Sera-chan is now here, we can come out and explain everything to them now… or are you too afraid to face them?" he asked simply before finally stepping out of the room.

* * *

As soon as they finally saw Issei Hyoudou step out of the storage room, all of them immediately shut themselves up in their places, because the man that they've been waiting for the whole time finally arrived. To reassure them, Sona Sitri and Serafall Leviathan also came out of the room and all three were headed towards the bleachers, where they were. This made a few of them sigh in relief, as well as to raise an eyebrow curiously.

"Finally… I thought you three weren't going to show up at all and I was getting worried," Rias muttered, sighing in relief and she was currently sitting near the bottom of the bleachers so she could hear her pawn's explanations later on.

"Buchou…" Issei began, stopping in his tracks just a few meters away from the bleachers, before looking at all the people that wanted to find out the truth. "Is everyone already here? Everyone from our club and the student council? I need everyone to be here before I tell you all anything…"

Hearing those words, the Gremory heiress threw her surroundings a quick glance, checking if everyone from her peerage and Sona's were in the gym. After making sure that there was nobody missing, she looked back at Issei and gave her reply.

"Well, everyone's here…" she spoke, crossing her arms. "Now tell us the truth, Ise… what is going on with you and Leviathan-sama? What is she saying about you being her boyfriend?" she then turned her attention to her fellow king. "And then there's also the fact that Sona was saying you were their fiance… what is she talking about?"

He took a deep breath. This was it. He was going to tell everyone the truth.

"Buchou…" he looked straight into Rias' eyes. "Everyone…" he turned his attention to all the other devils inside the place. "What they were saying… all of them were true," he simply stated, giving them the short and simple answer.

All of them widened their eyes at what they just heard from his mouth; they wanted the truth and now, Issei gave them exactly what they wanted. Serafall and her younger sister, who were standing just a few feet behind Issei, looked a bit uneasy in their positions, yet they didn't make any move to blurt out comments. Rias and her peerage stood out in terms of the shock that had just washed over them, much because they thought that Issei only bore feelings for them. The whole student council couldn't say anything other than they were taken aback at hearing that their king was secretly involved with their friend and that their relationship was way past acquaintances, but the one who stood out from them in terms of reaction was Saji himself.

And then after only a few seconds while lingering in the silence that followed, Issei continued speaking.

"I… I am engaged to both Sona and Sera-chan," he said with a bit of hesitation, not accustomed to calling both sisters by their nicknames in front of others, but it may be likely the only way for the others to believe his words. "They're my girlfriends… and my future wives as well."

Even though the shock that had been brought to the ORC and SC seemed to have removed their ability to speak, Rias still managed to bring herself to say her response to everything her pawn just said.

"I-I… I see…" she muttered in an understanding tone which hid a lot of discomfort under it, but the redhead managed to suppress it for now. "Do you mind explaining how this all came to be, then?" she continued, trying to remain civil in this discussion. "Last time I knew, you are not even on close terms with Sona, even though she respects and admires you in some ways..." she turned her eyes towards the girl beside the Sitri heiress, who only had a blank look on her face. "And Leviathan-sama should be too busy to even meet with you in secret."

He rubbed the back of his head, wondering what he should he say next. "Well... this all started with Sona, actually... it was over a few weeks ago... and then... um..." he clenched his fists afterwards, lost in his words that he didn't know what to say next. 'Come on! Just blurt it out! What are you so afraid of?!' he berated himself in anger.

Seeing her lover in a confused state, it was the time for her to step in and help explaining.

"It started during the time when Saji was sick, Rias..." Sona began, stepping forward gaining everyone's attention in the process. Issei threw her a confused look, because he had thought that they talked about this and that he was the one who would be explaining everything. "It was during the time when I had to borrow Issei to help with the preparations for the school festival."

Rias raised an eyebrow in curiosity, her interest in finding out more about the truth growing bit by bit. "If that's the case, how can you have possibly grown close to Ise, then? As far as I've known you, you are an extremely busy person who puts work and business above almost anything. What's more, I doubt that there could have been a connection between you two because you keep on assigning tasks to Issei the whole time he was with you and the student council."

The Sitri heiress smiled slightly in response. "Before I answer that, I must ask you, Rias..." she paused for a few seconds before continuing. "You know of my only way to stay entertained, right?"

"You play chess, of course..." she sighed in irritation. "What does that have to do with this matter, anyway?" After her own question, she thought more about what Sona was talking about before a certain mad idea popped into her mind. "Oh, don't tell me that Ise beat you in a math and that's how you got engaged..." she joked, which only caused some of the devils in the whole gym to gasp softly. "It's obvious to almost anybody that you are unbeatable in chess."

It was there that the Sekiryuutei noticed that Sona was giving him a knowing look, making him take a deep breath as he knew just what he should say next. "Um... that's exactly what happened, Buchou..." he muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, all while looking down on the ground in embarrassment.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as Rias started to stutter in her own words.

"W-W-What? W-What does this m-mean? Y-Y-You can't p-possibly mean that y-you've beaten Sona in c-chess, Ise! She's basically unbeatable in the g-game in my own point of view and I-I-I've never seen you play! How can you have b-beaten her?!" she said in disbelief, in total shock of what she's hearing.

This time, it was Sona who decided to speak up. "If I have to put it in my own words, he didn't actually beat me, Rias..." she explained, pushing her glasses back up. "I lost to him, actually... and there is a difference between those two statements."

"What do you mean?" Rias asked, thoroughly confused because she wasn't as smart as her childhood friend. "Can you explain what exactly happened?"

"Well, how can I say this..." the Sitri began once again, raising one hand towards her chin in a thoughtful manner. "During that day, I was waiting for Tsubaki to arrive, actually... I was alone in the office, and my chessboard was just in front of me. While I was waiting for my queen to finally come and report or give me another batch of documents to oversee, just at the exact same moment, Issei finished the task I assigned him to do, which took place inside the office as well... since I desperately wanted to play a match that time, I asked him if he knew how to play chess... he then stated that he indeed knew how to play, and that is how it all began."

As soon as she was finished in talking, everyone's attention had shifted to the brown-haired pawn that was just standing a few feet away from her.

"I'm not an idiot... I know how to play chess, everyone..." he said almost immediately, having a feeling of what was the reason why they were looking at him in the first place.

"B-But how did that lead to Ise winning over you, Sona?" Rias continued, her eyebrows furrowing together; her growing discomfort has been suppressed for now because she was more interested in knowing more about Issei's real relationship with her childhood friend/rival. "It's still too much of a coincidence to happen, if you ask me... I just can't see you losing to someone like Ise... not that I'm degrading my own pawn, of course."

"I think of the same thing as well... it is definitely a coincidence for me to lose my own focus on the game that we were playing..." she said while smirking.

The Gremory heiress' eyes snapped open after hearing just what her fellow king stated.

"W-What did you say, Sona?" she asked, thinking that she might just be hearing things in her imagination.

Sona crossed her arms afterwards. "You heard me right... as much as I hate to admit it, I acted like an idiot and became reckless while playing against Issei... and simply because of that, I didn't know that I was losing the game until the last second, but it was too late for me to even bounce back. By the laws of the underworld and because of my standards, I became engaged to the Sekiryuutei with my defeat."

"So... that's how it started..." said Rias in a tone that represented shock, although she was hurting a bit inside. "I must say, I'm surprised to even hear that you became reckless for one... more so, that you are the one to even admit it... I'm guessing that you two kept it as a secret until Leviathan-sama managed to find out about it... and then it continued until now, and you wanted to be the one to explain what happened instead of Issei, right?"

"Actually, it's not really that much of a secret..." the violet-eyed girl revealed, causing her friend to raise an eyebrow. "My whole peerage, except for Saji, knows that I am engaged to Issei." With those words, all the attention in the room then turned to the members of the student council, although Genshirou was as every bit as confused as the ORC was. "I told them of it after I told Issei that we are engaged to each other... and yes, I wanted to be the one to explain, indeed."

Rias turned her eyes to her friend's peerage, specifically Tsubaki, since she was the queen. "Is this true? Did you know about Ise's engagement with Sona?" she asked in a neutral tone with no signs of anger or frustration.

Tsubaki Shinra closed her eyes before she finally sighed, pushing her glasses up a bit in the process. "Yes, we knew about their engagement..." she confessed, bringing over another wave of shock towards the members of the Occult Research Club, as well as towards Saji. "However, we never knew that Kaichou and Hyoudou-kun were actually in love with one another nor the fact that Leviathan-sama was also going out with the same man... all we knew was that Kaichou was engaged to him and that she wanted to break off her engagement... we are as surprised as all of you, actually."

"I am also curious on how Leviathan-sama managed to fall for Ise too..." Rias said, turning her gaze towards the devil king who was standing way behind Issei. "But I want to finish the issue about Sona," she looked at her childhood friend once again, crossing her arms under her bust and frowning slightly. "How did you have feelings for Ise, Sona?" she continued. "Being inexperienced and having no interest in romance, I find it almost impossible for you to be in love with Ise because of what he is to you, a pervert."

"Indeed, you are right again, Rias..." answered the Sitri heiress which was accompanied by a stiff nod. "But, as strict and stoic as I am, even I have fallen victim to Issei's charms..." she continued in a slightly seductive voice, surprising almost all devils inside the place, including her older sister, much because there was never a time when she spoke like this. "You see, after the outcome of our chess match, like what Tsubaki said, I wanted to cancel our engagement already. My plan was to talk with him and explain everything, but I never did get to discuss things with him. Why? The moment I told him that we are engaged the day after we played against each other, Issei ran out of my sight all of a sudden and without reason."

The brown-haired pawn sneaked a glance towards Sona, smiling slightly, as she remembered that they weren't supposed to mention any detail about his trauma; so far, only Serafall and her younger sister knew about his issue with Raynare, and they both had sworn to never mention anything related to her again, so that not only Issei would be safe, but Rias won't have to worry about her pawn anymore.

"And then?" Rias asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"He ignored me and the rest of my peerage for the rest of the week after that, which took about four days... and then we met each other by chance, during Friday of the same week. I confronted him and asked why was he ignoring all of us for the whole week, which was affecting my servants on an emotional level because they have just developed a friendship with him while he was still working under me. That was when he told me that he couldn't get engaged to me without even getting to know one another," she lied, hiding a smirk from all of them. "And that was the moment when I unintentionally forgot all about my desire to cancel my engagement when I suggested that we go on a date on Saturday afternoon, so that we could know more about one another."

"Wait!" the brown-haired bishop of Sona Sitri screamed out, standing up from her seat. "So you mean, the date that Fuku-kaichou was telling us about was real?" she asked. "You weren't in a meeting with Hyoudou-kun or something?" Reya finished, sitting down once again after speaking. having a look of confusion visible on her face, which was also the same face that the other members shared, except for Tsubaki.

"Yes, we were on a real date that time... and I must say, I do not appreciate the most of you tailing and spying on the two of us that time..." she spoke, her voice turning cold and stern as she threw all of her servants who were involved in the plan a serious glare. " "Although I appreciate that you are concerned about my safety and well-being, I still have my personal life and privacy that must be respected."

"I'm sorry, Kaichou..." Tsubaki apologized, hanging her head low out of shame, apparently caring more about making it up for her leader than the fact that the date that Sona told her about was real. "I told them what was happening between you and Hyoudou-kun... I didn't really expect it to be a real date."

"We're sorry, Kaichou!" all the girls of the student council sang in unison, looking at their king with a pleading expression.

Sona smiled slightly at what they all did and nodded in understanding. "I forgive all of you... but make sure that it doesn't happen again," after that, she turned her attention back towards Rias. "Anyway, continuing my little tale... my date with Issei went past good expectations and that was when I finally decided to give our relationship a chance, after seeing how you all look so happy when you're with him, I wondered if I would be happy as well." After her further explanation, she walked towards her fiance's back, and hugged him from behind, triggering auras of jealousy from almost all of the ORC girls as she smirked slightly and Issei was blushing from the contact. "I've found myself as a girl in love ever since that day, and now, does that answer all your questions, Rias?"

The crimson-haired king first threw her a frown, showing her discomfort with what was happening, before she finally sighed in defeat after only a few seconds.

"I see your reason, Sona..." she muttered, looking at Issei sadly. "It looks like you were lucky to have lost to someone like Issei..." she then switched her voice to a more serious one. "Even though I do understand what happened between you two, I didn't like the fact that you made no mention of this sooner, but never mind that..." she turned her gaze towards the devil king behind the Sekiryuutei and her friend. "Now, what about Leviathan-sama? When and how did her relationship with Isei start?"

However, before Sona could even answer that question, Saji Genshirou stood up from his seat with a conflicted look on his face.

"WAIT!" he cried, looking straight into her leader's eyes. "Kaichou, why did you never tell me about this?"

The black-haired council president frowned slightly before she separated herself from Issei and looked at her pawn straight in the eyes as well. "Be honest with me, Saji... what would you have done in any case that I told you about my engagement with Issei?" she asked, which shut the Vritra carrier up almost immediately, his eyes softening because he didn't know what to answer. He didn't know it, but when the time came that he finally decided to speak, a minute had already passed and everyone was still looking at him.

"I... I don't know, really..." he replied, looking back at his leader.

"Let's just say that the reason I didn't tell you about it, Saji... is because you might have caused trouble with Issei and you might attract Rias' attention in the process..." she explained, closing her eyes and making the blonde teen slump back in his seat, thinking about what his king just said. "If you want me to be honest with you, Saji... I knew of your feelings towards me, but I cannot reciprocate them... however, if you want to know, there are also —" she cut herself off from her words when she noticed that he suddenly disappeared from his seat. "What? Where did he go?" Sona asked, looking for her pawn and where he might be.

Tsubaki pointed to the far end of the gym. "Over there, Kaichou..." she said, and the Sitri heiress immediately followed the direction where she was pointing to with her eyes, before she saw Genshirou sitting on the floor, hugging his knees as a mini rain cloud appeared on top of his head, raining over his hair with some imaginary lightning flashing as well.

"Hyoudou... stole... my... Kaichou..." he muttered to himself repeatedly as if he was insane, causing everyone else to sweat-drop at his attitude. Ruruko rushed to his side, trying to cheer him up in some way.

"Anyway, let's move this issue towards Onee-sama's situation..." Sona said, drifting the whole matter back to the topic at hand. Everyone's attention once again turned back towards the violet-eyed girl as she beckoned for her sister to walk over towards her. Quite surprisingly, Serafall first took a deep breath before walking joining her sister at where she was standing, a bit nervous because her situation was far complicated than that of Sona's. "Just let me do the talking, Onee-sama... got it?" she heard her younger sister whisper towards her ear. The Leviathan didn't hesitate to nod, because she was feeling nervous to explain anything to all of them anyway.

"Sera-chan's situation is a bit more serious, Buchou..." said Issei, apparently overhearing what Sona just told her sister. "She got involved in this not because she wanted to, but because she had to."

"What do you mean, Ise?" asked the redhead once again, raising an eyebrow in curiosity, wondering what he was referring to.

"Issei is trying to say that Onee-sama never meant to meet up with him in the first place… in fact, the way I see it, it is because of me why they are also together," Sona stopped in her words after that, but after seeing the curious look on Rias' face, she had to continue explaining. "This all dates back to when my date with Issei was interrupted by Onee-sama herself…" Sera could be seen looking down on the floor in embarrassment, which was unusual for someone like her. "When she went back to the Underworld after her little appearance, she received a letter from Otou-sama and Okaa-sama."

"A letter from Lady Siena and Lord Sven?" Rias said, her eyes widening slightly in surprise. "That's a bit surprising because they rarely think about something else other than managing the Sitri clan… what is the letter all about, then?"

Serafall's embarrassed state suddenly morphed into a smile as she looked up with a smile. "Oh, how nice of you to ask, Rias-chan!" she said cheerfully, earning all the attention inside the room in the process. "You see, Otou-san and Okaa-san wanted me to come over to our home because they wanted to tell me something important! Turns out that they wanted me to find a suitor of my own…" she said while rubbing the back of her head and letting her tongue stick out the side of her mouth in a silly expression.

"W-What?" the Gremory heiress stuttered. Did she just hear that right?

After she sent her sister a quick glare (that caused Serafall to stick her tongue at her teasingly), Sona turned her attention back towards Rias. "Well, that isn't how I wanted to explain things, but that's basically it…" she said while sighing. "Otou-sama and Okaa-sama told Onee-sama to find a suitor as soon as possible… because once she retires from being a Maou, she's also vulnerable to being put in an arranged marriage… like you and me, Rias."

Rias' eyes widened. "What are you saying? Leviathan-sama can be engaged to somebody? That can't possibly happen because she's a Maou!"

"That doesn't mean that she can't be engaged for the rest of her life after serving as the Leviathan," answered Sona, shaking her head to turn down her friend's claims. "When the time comes that Onee-sama retires from being a Maou, our parents can put her in an arranged marriage anytime…" she explained. "Hence, that's why Otou-sama and Okaa-sama told her to find a possible suitor as soon as possible… so that she won't have to be put under an arranged marriage with a man that she doesn't love."

"Ara ara, and Leviathan-sama picked Ise-kun as her suitor?" asked Akeno while raising her hand up to her mouth in a teasing manner.

"Of course!" replied Serafall, her eyes beaming with happiness as she clung onto Issei's back, causing most of the devils who were listening to them to widen their eyes as a result. "So-tan told me how great and kind Ise-kun was after I went home to the Sitri estate, so I decided to give it a chance! And then the next days that followed were one of the best! First, Ise-kun was kind and willing enough to take me on a date after So-tan told him to… then after that, I did the same for him the following day because I feel like I should!"

All of a sudden, Sona felt the strong need to clamp a hand over her sister's mouth to shut her up. 'Weird… for some reason, I feel like I should be keeping Onee-sama quiet right now… wait a minute, what she's saying right now, it will lead to — OH NO! I HAVE TO ACT QUICK BEFORE SHE SAYS ANYTHING!' she thought to herself, turning her attention back to her sister as quick as a rabbit.

"... and then came the end of the day where me and Ise-kun were involved in some hot bedroom action together! Oh, the experience of losing my purity was so fantastic! Ise-kun sure knows how to pleasure a girl and make her feel good! I'm getting so hot right now just thinking about it! And that wasn't even the best part! So-tan came in at the right time for a huge and very special Sitri Sister Three — MMPHMHPH!" her next words came out as nothing but mumbles because Sona just slapped her right hand over the devil king's mouth.

'Perfect… I stopped her just in time… now to continue explaining everything to them!' she said to herself in her thoughts, turning her gaze back to the Occult Research Club and student council. "Anyway, as I was saying, the —" she wasn't able to continue in her words upon seeing that everyone was now staring at the three of them with wide eyes, only causing Sona to blush furiously in her place, opening and closing her mouth several times only to have no words come out, losing the ability to speak. This prompted Issei to sigh and finish things before it would be worse by some way.

"And that's pretty much it, everyone… there goes my history with them…" he began, turning his full attention to the SC and ORC. "I know that it's wrong of us to hide this big secret to each and every one of you, especially Buchou… but we had to wait for the right moment to tell you… with everything that happened just recently, it was impossible to… please forgive us… and please don't place any blame towards Sona and Sera-chan…"

Nobody made a move at first, because another atmosphere likely took over the whole place. Rias stayed silent for a few seconds, despite being the one who was referred to. And when the time came that she was finally ready to give her reply, she only kept her head low, her hair shadowing her eyes.

"I expected way back then that you've been hiding something from me, Ise…" she spoke out in a neutral tone. "And now, seeing it right in front of my eyes, it only confirms my suspicions…" Issei gulped nervously, fearing that Rias might be secretly angry at him or something. "I'm not as surprised as I am supposed to be, for some reason, maybe it is because I was kind of expecting it to happen."

"B-Buchou…" he muttered sadly, noticing the sadness that Rias hid behind her words.

"I am not angry with Sona nor Leviathan-sama," she announced, much to the surprise of most of the devils who were with her. "They can be with Ise in a romantic sense if they want, I don't care… but I dislike the fact that you could've asked me if I would get angry in any case you tell me, but you didn't…" she finished, a lone tear falling down her face.

"R-Rias…" the Sitri heiress softly spoke out without hesitation, her eyebrows furrowing in concern for her friend.

Quickly wiping that lone tear off her face, she then stood up from her seat, her hair still covering her eyes in the process. "Excuse me, but I think that I need to be alone for a while…" she said quietly, before heading towards the exit door, without even turning around to look at everyone.

"Buchou!" Issei shouted as his master was now out of sight because she just went out the doors, leaving everyone just hanging from her sudden disappearance. Especially the Sekiryuutei, who had a look of hurt and shock on his face while watching Rias step out of the place; the same expression retained its place on his face as if he was in a trance, until it was all broken by one of his fiancee's by patting him on the shoulder gently.

"You should go after her," Issei tried not to jump in fear when he felt Sona's hand touch his shoulder, but her voice managed to calm him down completely, taking a few deep breaths.

"Is it fine with you, though?" he asked, turning his head to look at the Sitri heiress with a look of doubt.

"Rias is your master, so you should go help her… it's your duty as her pawn, right?" she reminded him, smiling slightly. "Don't worry about things here, I'll take care of everything… go and help Rias, Issei."

"Sona…" he breathed out, before turning his attention to all the other devils who were still sitting on the bleachers, particularly the members of the ORC, who were all throwing him smiles and nods, telling him through actions that he go and help Rias, causing him to widen his eyes at their response.

"Hurry up, Ise-kun… Rias-chan is waiting for you!" Sera cheered on, making the brown-haired teen clench his fists and hang his head low, his hair shadowing his eyes as a reply.

"Wait for me," he said simply, rushing out of the gym to search for the Gremory heiress.

* * *

After leaving the gym, Issei immediately noticed tgat Rias was nowhere in sight so he rushed to the direction of the old school building since it was the first place that came to his mind on the place that his master might be at.

However, not even halfway there, he saw Rias wandering around the school grounds while panting, which he assumed was caused by her running away from the gym so that no one would be able to catch her. Gulping slightly to himself, he jogged over to where she was, but he did nothing to mask his footsteps which caused the crimson-haired beauty to turn around.

"What do you want Ise?" Rias sadly asked with a tinge of anger as well. It was obvious that she was deeply affected with what she just found out inside the gym, but it wasn't clear whether she was jealous, or disappointed that she wasn't entrusted with the secret.

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok, Rias…" he replied with a smile after failing to notice the slight anger her words had.

"You don't have to worry about me Ise, you have your… future wives to worry about now… so please leave," she bitterly said, her back turned to him while shaking, which this time, it didn't go unnoticed by the brunette who slowly approached her in an attempt to try and comfort her.

"I know that you must be upset by this Rias… but trust me, I don't love Sona and Sera-chan more than any of you… I love all of you equally and I'll never love one girl more than the others… so please, there's no need to get jealous, Rias…" Issei sadly said as he placed his hand on the redhead's shoulder who quickly slapped it off.

"I am not jealous of Sona and Leviathan-sama, Ise… I am greatly disappointed that you never told me about it! Why, though? Is it because you I would get jealous? Good news for you, because I'm not! I am your king, Ise… so you should've made the right decision… and now, I just find out that they are in a secret relationship with you… not to mention the fact that you're engaged to the two of them… and also… there's the fact that you slept with them," she said with her fist clenched and tears were cascaded down her cheeks while she continued to shake.

"I… I never meant to keep it as a secret, Rias… believe me, I wanted to tell you many times, but Sona kept insisting that she would be the one to confront you because she was afraid of how you would react when I try to explain things… everyday, I worry about how would you react to all this," He said in an attempt to bring peace to his master.

"Just a few weeks ago, there was nothing more that I wanted than being with you and all the other girls, but maybe fate decided to play with us and got Saji infected with flu and causing Sona to borrow me for a while… I never expected she would fall for me just after getting defeated in chess, and she never did anything to cancel our engagement…" he said, causing Rias to turn her gaze to him as she waited for him to continue.

"And then came Sera-chan… just after only two dates, she fell for me as well and we made an agreement that we are to be married in the future… even Lord and Lady Sitri supported the three of us, but it didn't leave my mind on how you and the others would react… it brought slight hope to me when Sirzechs-sama was also fine with it, but when I noticed how you've been clinging on to me for the past days, that hope vanished…" he sadly explained as he thought about the events that just happened recently.

True, many things happened recently that were too complicated to avoid; first, it was his chess match against Sona and then it led to him getting caught in Serafall's suitor problem. Both events ended up in him getting engaged and he wasn't able to do anything about it not because he couldn't, but because he didn't want to. Sona was the one who helped him in his trauma while Serafall was there to make him laugh and happy all the time, and he was also the girl whom he lost his virginity to. But in spite of this, he would never forget Rias, Akeno, and all the other girls.

He owed Rias so much, and he would never forget this.

"Even though you had to find out about this the hard way, Rias… you can be angry with me all you want," he stated, looking at the ground in sadness and making the girl's eyes widen. "Just please don't get angry with either Sona nor Sera-chan… do anything you want to me, but please don't hurt them too… I'm sorry that I had to keep this secret hidden, but I don't deserve your forgiveness, Rias! I deserve this for not being strong enough… I deserve it because I didn't put my faith in you… I deserve it because I —!" he was cut off from his words when he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him in a hug, and his eyes widened when he realized what Rias just did.

"I forgive you, Ise…" she said, tears streaming down her eyes as she smiled through her sorrow. "I now understand why you kept it as a secret and I am happy for you, Sona, and Leviathan-sama… but please don't ever forget me, Akeno, Asia, and the others… I know that you have a big heart that has enough room for all of us, but I just want to make sure. I will admit, I am indeed a bit jealous that they have advanced in their relationship with you a lot faster than I have, but what matters, is who I am to you, Ise. You were someone who didn't care for my position in the Underworld, you cared for me as a person, and you overlooked my noble side and treated me like an average girl, and for that I am grateful…"

Afterwards, both devils pulled away from their embrace before they leaned in once again for a passionate kiss which lasted for over a minute before they decided to head back to the gym together, both with smiles on their faces, walking hand in hand and to the delight of many, most especially the girls of the ORC and student council.

Was the time for doubt over?

* * *

That night, Issei was peacefully resting in his bedroom; it has been a very long for the Sekiryuutei, which started in Sirzechs explaining a possible promotion getting granted for him, and ended with him, Sona, and Serafall explaining to everyone what has been going on behind their backs. He thought everything would turn out to be worse than it should be, but it was the opposite, because it was only Rias who reacted a bit negatively.

'Man, what a day…' he thought to himself, staring blankly at the ceiling. 'I thought it would end badly for some reason… but at least everything's been resolved in the end…'

 **[You're lucky, Partner…]** Ddraig said from inside the Boosted Gear. [I thought at first, the Gremory would be harder to convince… turns out I was wrong because she took it better than I expected.]

'Tell me about it…' he snorted. 'At least she didn't start a war against Sona or Sera-chan with me as the prize… if that happened, I don't know what I would've done then.'

 **[Well, since you explained everything now… expect the Leviathan to be more… clingy towards you.]**

The smile from Issei's face immediately disappeared and was replaced by a fearful look as he imagined Sera's cute smile in his thoughts. 'Oh no, you're right… damn, I should've saw this coming, Ddraig…' he said out of fear.

 **[Can't say I'm surprised you weren't aware of it, Partner… you were too focused on explaining your actions to the other devils in your school that you didn't notice how the Leviathan was acting with you earlier.]**

'This is bad… like really, really bad… Ddraig, I think… I think I'm freaking out over here…' he muttered, clutching his hair tightly in his grasp.

 **[Just hope that you survive the day after this one… I have a feeling that something's going to happen with you tomorrow.]** Issei raised an eyebrow at the dragon's words. **[I don't know if it's good or bad but all I can say is that you've gotta look out for yourself.]**

'Hmm, what's he talking about?' he continued in his thoughts. 'I have to look out for myself? Surely he doesn't mean —" he stopped himself in his words when he heard the door to his room open.

Sitting up in his own bed, his eyes widened slightly upon seeing Rias Gremory walked inside his room with a smile, wearing only a pink bathrobe. Her crimson hair was slightly wet, which meant that she must have taken a bath before going to his bedroom.

"R-Rias?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "W-What are you doing here, it's getting late?" his words didn't even have an effect on the girl as she continued in her slow and rather seductive walk towards his bed. "And why are you wearing a bathrobe? Just came out of the shower?"

Again, she didn't respond and simply continued on walking, causing Issei to gulp slightly. 'W-What is she p-planning?' he thought to himself in nervousness. His eyes then widened when Rias finally reached the far end of his bed, causing her to throw her slippers off and start to crawl all the way towards the blushing Sekiryuutei. "R-Rias?" he asked once more.

"Ise…" she finally said with a tone of want and desire underneath her voice. "I know that you already did the deed with Leviathan-sama and Sona…" Before he even knew it, the redhead had already pushed him down on the bed, straddling his hips and holding him down by his shoulders.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked, thoroughly confused while trying to control his blush.

Rias leaned down and gave him a seductive look. "Back then, I wanted to be the one to claim your virginity, Ise… I wanted to be the first girl to give you a night of pleasure and excitement," she whispered towards his ear. "But since you're not a virgin anymore, what do I have to claim now? That's right, nothing."

"And what is your point, exactly?" with those words, Rias sat back up and undid the knot that was keeping her bathrobe together, letting it fall down her body to reveal the crimson-haired beauty in a pair of erotic red lingerie.

'W-Woah,' he said in his thoughts as Rias giggled mischievously, knowing that he was turned on by the sight of her.

"I want you to shower me with love too, Ise…" she said, leaning back down again to look at him in the eyes.

"Rias… are you saying what I think you're trying to say?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You guessed it right…" she replied, sitting back up once again so that she could remove the clip that held her bra together, causing the useless piece of garment to fall off, revealing the girl's enormous breasts that jiggled for a few seconds as she leaned down once more so that they were only an inch away from each other. "Since you've already had sex with two other girls, Ise… I want the same too… you said that you love me as much as Sona, right? Prove it to me… make love to me, Ise…" she said with a pleading look.

"Rias…" was all that he could mutter before he immediately wrapped his arms around his master's body and pulled her towards him for a deep and passionate kiss, letting all the pent-up emotion inside him flow out.

In all honesty, Issei had intense romantic feelings for every girl in the Occult Research Club, especially Rias and a few others. Two weeks have gone by with him holding in his feelings for them because he knew that being with them won't save him from what could happen when he explains the truth to all of them. But now that everything was all clear to everyone and there were no seeds of anger or jealousy planted, he was free to let his emotions run wild.

"Ise… ahh, take me…" Rias moaned out, breaking apart their passionate liplock so that she could pull the boy's shirt off him, and once she did, Issei sat up in his bed, holding the Gremory in his arms as they continued their makeout session.

"As you wish," he growled, his lust and pure emotion taking over his personality. Right now, nothing else mattered to him except for showing the redhead just how much he loved her.

"I-Ise… I love you so much…" she breathed out, feeling an intense tingling sensation at feeling her bare breasts press against his toned upper body; her arms wrapped around his neck to pull them even closer to each other, thus deepening the kiss. He growled in response and started running his hands all over her back, his emotions running wild and causing the Gremory heiress to moan louder into their kiss. But then, only after a few seconds of hot tongue-play between them, Rias pulled away with a look of discomfort on her face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Ise… I… I don't feel… so… good…" she mumbled, losing strength with every word before she finally collapsed on his chest after finishing her statement, apparently unconscious. (Bonus points to anyone who figures out that reference… it's so obvious!) Naturally, he was surprised with what just happened before he grabbed Rias' shoulders and let her lie down on the bed peacefully, looking asleep.

'What the heck happened with Rias?' Issei thought to himself as he pressed his ear towards the redhead's chest, and he let out a huge sigh of relief upon hearing her steady heartbeat rate. 'Phew… she's just asleep… for a second there, I thought something bad happened to her…' he had a look of relief on his face for a split second before it turned into a look of alertness when he heard footsteps behind him. 'Who the hell is behind me?' he asked himself in suspicion before turning around to look at whoever was behind him.

His eyes widened.

"S-SERA-CHAN?!" he nearly screamed out of shock at seeing the Leviathan behind him wearing the same magical girl outfit that she was wearing earlier, with the same silly and innocent expression on her face. "What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night," he asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"I know!" she replied, pouting with tears threatening to roll down her face. "I was trying to sleep in my room, but then I figured that I couldn't unless I'm with you! So I immediately teleported here so that we can have some hot bedroom action before I can go to sleep!" she explained, before slowly teasing the boy by pulling down her uniform a bit to show more of her cleavage. "You and I are gonna have sex for the next hour, Ise-kun…" she purred, winking seductively at him. "You'll be having another taste at my perfect body…"

Too bad for her, the confusion inside Issei's mind didn't tone down even a bit even with her explanation.

"Hot bedroom action?" he asked, his face twisting itself into a frown. "What the hell are you talking about? Were you the one who just knocked Rias out cold?" he finished with suspicion lingering in his throat.

"Bingo! Bingo! Bingo! You're so smart, Ise-kun!" she cheered on as his eyes widened in shock. "I just strengthened my demonic aura… but of course, I controlled it a bit so you my beloved Ise-kun won't get knocked out as well!" she explained.

"W-Why would you do that?" he asked; for some reason, Issei felt that a part of him was hurt pretty badly upon hearing that Serafall was the one who had knocked Rias unconscious.

"Who cares?" she shrugged, causing the boy to widen his eyes even more as he felt that specific part of him shatter from the inside and making him clutch his chest in slight pain. "All that matters is that you and I are now together, Ise-kun… and no one will stand in the way of our love! I'm sure that I can pleasure you more than Rias-chan could ever imagine!" she declared, clasping her hands together and smiling widely, while he simply looked down on the floor after she spoke.

While he wasn't looking, the devil king sneaked a glance towards the unconscious Rias Gremory lying on Issei's bed, looking at her with a sad expression.

'I'm sorry, Rias-chan…' she thought to herself with a sigh. 'But I can't let you be with Ise-kun just yet… consider this as your punishment. You were Ise-kun's master, weren't you? As his king, you should've been the one who helped Ise-kun with his trauma, but you didn't… it was So-tan who did, and she wasn't even close friends with Ise-kun that time… please understand what I'm trying to do.'

She turned her attention back towards Issei and smiled. "Anyway, let's go, Ise-kun!" she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him off his bed. "I'm feeling so hot just by watching you and Rias-chan earlier…" she stated with a huge blush, pulling her fiance out the room as she led the way through the dark halls of the Hyoudou residence.

All throughout their little journey together, Serafall kept on being cheerful and optimistic, stating all the things that she wanted to do with Issei in bed, not caring if she was getting heard or not. Meanwhile, the Sekiryuutei kept quiet all along the way, letting herself get pulled by Sera as they walked towards the first floor of the house, heading for the main door; the blank look on his face made it look like he was heavily affected with what just happened quite recently, internally conflicted on how he should react.

Finally, when the time came that they were at the living room, close to the front door, the Leviathan switched on the lights so that they could have a light source at the very least, since they have been travelling through the dark for the past few minutes. Of course, neither of them wanted to be blind because of that simple mistake, so Sera took the initiative. Her plan was for her and Issei to get out of the whole house so that it would be safe for her to conjure a magic circle that would teleport her and her boyfriend to her office in the Underworld.

"There's the door!" she exclaimed, a wide smile once again appearing on her face. "Come on, Ise-kun! We're gonna have so much fun together! Tonight, it will just be you and me alone in bed!" she continued, before going on to pull Issei towards the door like she has been doing since earlier.

But that was when she realized it; she wasn't going anywhere at all, and her boots just slid along the floor as she tried to walk towards her destination, and in other words, she was going nowhere. Serafall raised an eyebrow and turned around, perhaps the cause of her immobility was Issei himself.

"Ise-kun?" she asked curiously.

He had finally turned his head up to look at the devil king straight in the eye, something that he hasn't done since earlier. His face was twisted into a frown, yet his lips formed a wide smirk, which was directed to the female devil holding his hand. It's as if he was giving a dark look towards Serafall, but his inner intentions weren't clear as of the moment.

"Ise-kun, come on now…" she pouted, stopping in her attempts to try and walk towards the door. "Let's don't waste any time, okay? I want to spend time with you!"

His smirk grew wider.

"You want to spend time with me, Sera-chan?" he asked in a rather alluring voice, something that the devil king never heard from Issei before.

Shaking her head to get those dark thoughts out of her head, Serafall decided to answer his question, even if her answer was totally obvious.

"Well, of course I do, Ise-kun!" she answered, shrugging her shoulders. "Even you know that! Now, come on! We can't waste any —!" she was cut off from her own words when Issei suddenly tightened his grasp on her hand, catching her off guard. Before Sera could even catch on to what was going in, she felt herself getting forcefully pulled by Issei himself, both devils heading to one of the couches in the living room.

At first, the female devil thought that Issei was leading her towards the front door, but then she raised her eyebrow when he went towards the couch that was nearest to them. Before she knew it, Issei sat down on the couch and pulled Serafall along with him, her body lying horizontally across his lap; her arms were sprawled out on the couch, her breasts were pressed against his right leg, and her legs were kneeling down on the floor, causing her butt to stick out.

"Oh? You can't hold it in, Ise-kun?" she teased, looking behind her to see her lover lift her pink skirt up, revealing her plump ass which was only clad in white panties. Issei simply had a neutral look on his face as if he didn't hear the girl at all. "This is getting me so hot… how long are you going to keep teasing me, Ise-kun?" she asked once again in a sultry voice.

Again, the brown-haired boy didn't break his emotionless look and proceeded to grabbing the hem of Sera's panties, slowly pulling off her backside and down her legs. Almost immediately, she raised her knees for a moment to let him pull her underwear off completely, leaving her lower regions exposed to the open air.

"Yes… anytime now, Ise-kun…" she whispered huskily, wiggling her ass in an attempt to arouse him. In response, he used his left hand to stop what she was doing, causing Serafall's eyes to widen slightly as a result, confusion taking over her. However, that particular feeling was erased when his finger started running over her soft skin, making the cute devil king moan slightly as a result. "Mou… stop… teasing me… damn it… I'm… already… hot…" she breathed out, losing herself when she felt Issei start to squeeze her ass cheeks hardly, some of her juices flowing freely down her legs.

When she finally felt his hand leave her butt, she was both disappointed and relieved at the same time. Disappointed because she wanted to feel the same ministrations once more, and relieved because she was finally going to get what she longed for.

"That's right, Ise-kun… give into your desire for me…" she said seductively, wiggling her plump ass once again as she closed her eyes, waiting for his juicy member to stick into her.

 **SMACK!**

Serafall's eyes snapped open as she squeaked in surprise and pain, feeling Issei's warm palm descend upon her right butt cheek. Her body rocked forward because of it, and she turned her head to look at her fiance confusingly, having caught by surprise with his sudden action.

"I thought you said you were fine with me being with other girls," Issei muttered, narrowing his eyes and scowling at the Leviathan.

 **SMACK!**

"Ahh!" the girl squeaked out yet again, her eyes widening slightly as her head turned back to its original position, looking forward and causing her to let go of her magical staff. The next slap hit her on her other cheek and it was a bit harder than the first one, causing Sera to start taking short but deep breaths.

"I thought you were fine with me having a harem," he continued, scowling harder at the Maou as if he was acting out of pure emotion. It was not in Serafall's thoughts that the Issei who was with her right now was surrendering to what he felt for other girls and blamed his anger on her.

 **SMACK!**

"OHH!" she nearly screamed out as a blush took over her face, feeling the next smack to her right butt cheek, already starting to turn red afterwards, which was even stronger and harder than the first two slaps. In all honesty, since she was the devil king Leviathan, she shouldn't be affected by something like this. However, because Issei is acting solely on his own emotions at the moment, it must mean that his feelings as the Red Dragon Emperor was even stronger than her power as a Maou.

"Why would you do that? I told you that I also had feelings for Rias and the others, remember? Don't tell me that you're going to do something like _this_ to them…" he growled like an animal afterwards.

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

With the three next swats that her ass received, Serafall couldn't help but just hold in her screams of pain, closing her eyes tight and making her pink hat fall off her head. Her butt felt so hot, and they were starting to become even redder as if Issei was using his Boosted Gear to smack her backside. 'I-It hurts! Why does it hurt so much?' she asked herself before she felt his hand caress her burning skin; his action then caused every nerve in her body to ignite and burn up, making something feel a bit different for the Leviathan.

"I'm starting to feel Sona… your obsession can really get out of hand sometimes… treat this as a lesson that you should learn, Sera-chan…"

 **SMACK! SMACK!**

After two more smacks to each of her butt cheeks, her eyes slowly widened when she didn't feel the stinging sensation she was feeling after every slap she received earlier. She felt… awkwardly different. The feeling wasn't like the one of pain, but it was something more.

"I'm just one man… and one man can attend to only one woman at a time…"

 **SMACK!**

Her eyes were now fully opened; both were as wide as saucers as her body shuddered when she felt that the pain she was supposed to receive was slowly turning into something good. Serafall could feel the fiery hot pleasure run through her blood, burning to her very core as she let out a soft, low moan.

"You can't hog me all to yourself, Sera-chan…"

 **SMACK!**

"Oooh…" she moaned again, feeling that the pain had now turned into pleasure. Issei didn't know it, but the devil king's juices have now continued flowing down her thighs, showing that she miraculously became aroused by something that was supposed to hurt.

"I know that you're hurting, but this is the only way to make you learn without using words…"

 **SMACK!**

Her lips started to form a smile.

 **SMACK!**

She gasped again, but it wasn't because of pain. It was because she was caught off guard with the fact that Issei was spanking her even harder than before.

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Her smile grew even wider than before. 'More,' she thought to herself, expecting her lover to swat her butt again.

 **SMACK!**

The next one that followed was probably the strongest so far, and it targeted both of her ass cheeks. She moaned at her loudest that she couldn't take it anymore, throwing her head back and letting Issei hear her cry of pleasure, but it looked like he wasn't even paying attention to the sounds she was making. After she rode out her pleasurable cry, she started to once again take short but deep breaths.

'I don't know what's happening…' she continued in her mind. 'But I think… I want more!' she turned her head back towards Issei to see if he was going to swat her butt again, but to her surprise, he stood up from her seat, leaving Serafall on all fours on the floor, her burning ass sticking out.

"Like I said…" he spoke, throwing her a displeased look while Serafall remained wide-eyed. "This is your punishment… and while I would really love to blow your mind out right now, I want you to think of what you just did tonight, Sera-chan… I know that you can't really change your overall personality, but you could at least tone down your obsession even a little bit…" he then turned around and started walking away, leaving her just there. "Good night," he spoke without any emotion at all.

* * *

'Man, why did she have to do that?' Issei thought sadly to himself, still heavily affected with his own emotions. 'I didn't really want to hurt Sera-chan… but she kind of deserves it…' after that statement, he then realized that he finally reached the door to his room.

Looking to the left and right as quick as a bullet, he wanted to check if Serafall followed him back here and aimed to do who-knows-what again. When he was finally sure that she was nowhere in sight, he quickly went inside his room to retire for the night.

'I may not have been able to spend some alone time with Rias,' he thought to himself, walking towards his bed in hopes that he would at least get to be with his king while asleep. When he saw the Gremory heiress sleeping peacefully on his bed in only her panties, he couldn't help but smile. 'But at least I can be at peace with her…'

After yawning for a few seconds, he stretched his back for a bit and went under the blanket with Rias. 'Good night, Rias… I guess I'll just see you tomorrow…' he thought, planting a kiss on the girl's forehead. Giving the redhead one last smile, Issei closed his eyes, letting himself drown in the binding ropes of his dreams.

Meanwhile, back at the living room, Serafall Leviathan curiously pressed a finger against her right butt cheek; almost immediately, she felt her skin burning wildly, causing her to hiss slightly at the contact. It wasn't that painful, but the good thing was that she felt something pleasurable out of it. A small smile grazed her lips when she felt her juices oozing out of her entrance, showing just how aroused she got just by Issei smacking her buttocks.

'I think I figured out what I should do tomorrow… my butt is feels like its burning!' she thought to herself mischievously and with a smile before she picked up her magical staff and conjured up a magic circle for herself.

'I think I've found another thing I could get addicted to… Ise-kun is so hot when he's dominant in bed… I never knew having my butt getting slapped like earlier would feel so good…' she whispered dreamily in her thoughts.

* * *

 **BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!**

"AAAAGGGHH! Wait, what? What the —?" Issei immediately sat up on his bed upon feeling something that was shaking just underneath him. Desperate to put an end to the vibrations that he was feeling on his back, he reached behind him and felt his phone vibrating; he turned over the side so he could get it, before he checked just what was going on. "Three text messages… I wonder what this is about…" he said, opening the first one.

 _Hyoudou… I'll never forgive you for stealing Kaichou away from me… WHY IS IT THAT ALL THE WOMEN GO TO YOU?! FIRST, KAICHOU AND NOW HER SISTER TOO?! JUST HOW MANY WOMEN ARE YOU GOING TO ATTRACT?! WHAT IS IT THAT MAKES YOU BETTER?!_

 _But there's something more important than that right now… meet me just at the entrance to the tennis court during lunchtime, I need to ask you something. It's about Kaichou._

 _-Genshirou Saji_

'I just hope he's not planning to ambush me from behind,' Issei thought to himself while sweat-dropping. 'Heh, I won't be surprised if he challenges me for Sona's love out of nowhere… anyways, what's this next message all about?' He opened the next one, and his eyes slightly widened upon seeing just who sent the next one.

 _Well, Hyoudou-kun, all I can just say is congratulations for your engagement with Kaichou and her sister… I know that you'll treat them well and show them respect just like how I respect you as a friend. Even though you kept it as a secret from us, I can understand why you did it, though. See you at school!_

 _P.S. If I ever find out that you mde Kaichou cry, I'll cut off your egg rolls and shove them down your throat. ;)_

 _-Momo Hanakai_

"NO! NOT MY BOYS!" he shouted almost instantly after hearing Momo's threatening message, also causing him to cover his crotch using both of his hands in the process. After about ten seconds of protecting his own 'valuables', he moved on to the third text message that he had received.

 _I knew there was something going on between you and Kaichou, but I never expected true love to blossom between the two of you. Just make sure to treat her well, got it? I may admire you for your tendency to get muddy in fights but I am still Sona Sitri's rook, and I will protect her even from you. See you later in school._

 _-Tsubasa Yura_

"Jeez, the student council seem so affected by this…" he spoke, leaning back against the headboard and shutting his phone off, sighing to himself. "Well, it's not like I'm surprised… all of them fought so hard for Sona when we fought against each other…" he then looked to the side because he was planning to greet Rias a good morning, only to see that she wasn't there.

'She's not here?' he thought to himself before he shrugged. 'Maybe she just woke up early… wait, why was she here again?' With that internal thought, mental images of what happened last night suddenly started to fill his mind, starting from the moment Rias Gremory stepped inside his room in a bathrobe and to the moment she started asking Issei to have sex with her.

'That's right, Rias wanted to do it with me… but from what I recall, we weren't able to go further… what the heck — OH, THAT'S RIGHT!' he suddenly realized, remembering Serafall's sudden appearance inside his room, where she knocked Rias out just to have him all to herself.

'Why did she have to ruin my time with Rias?' he asked himself, before he remembered what had been the outcome of it. Issei couldn't help but wince in pain when the mental images of him spanking Sera finally came to his mind.

He clasped one hand over his mouth in shock. 'Crap… did I really do that? Shit, now I feel evil for having to do that kind of thing to her, even if she did ruin my time with Rias… hang on, I don't think I was acting like my real self last night… but even so, I just hope she wasn't crying or anything during last night… wait, I don't think she was… what am I gonna do? What if she's angry with me?'

He began to think of a possible solution for him to say sorry and maintain their relationship as it is. After only a few seconds past, something classic but heartwarming came to his mind. 'I got it! I'll just apologize to her and make it up to her with a date!' he declared, getting out of bed and prepared to get out of his bedroom to get ready for school. 'I hope she'll understand the whole situation though…'

After he went out his bedroom, he looked at the nearest clock on the wall and saw that it just less than 30 minutes left for him to prepare himself for the school day ahead. 'Well, it looks like I'm gonna be skipping my breakfast today…' he thought, heading towards the bathroom. 'I guess I'll just buy something along the way.'

While he was getting closer and closer towards his destination, he then noticed Xenovia walking towards the opposite direction, a body towel slung on her shoulder. Before he could even greet her, the blue-haired girl saw him and immediately rushed towards him. "Hello, Ise… I was about to take a bath but I seem to have forgotten something back in the kitchen. Where are you off to?" she said.

"I'm going to take a bath as well… it's only half an hour before we all take off for school," he said.

"You look like you need a hot bath… what if I suggest that we take a bath together?" she asked with hope lingering in her voice. "Just wait for me outside the bathroom and I'll get what I forgot in the kitchen… I'll be back in a snap, don't worry."

"No thanks," he said, shaking his head. "I think I need some time to relax alone…" As soon as he saw the disappointed look on Xenovia's face, it made him panic internally. "Ah, i-if you want, I'll let you take a bath first, Xenovia!" he said, wanting to prevent something bad from happening.

Xenovia turned her head up to look at him and shook her head instantly, a fake smile put up on her face. "No, it's fine… I'll… I'll just wait for you to finish then…" she stated, turning around and continuing on her way towards the kitchen afterwards, leaving Issei behind with a concerned look on his face.

'Ise… just what am _I_ to you?' she asked herself in sadness, closing her eyes. 'What role do I play in your life?' A lone tear fell down her cheek before she opened her eyes once again, a look of determination visible on her face.

'I can't give up now… it's just like what he always says… Ise fights until the end, so I will do the same… what else can I do?' she asked herself, thinking of all the possible options she could do.

* * *

"Sometimes, I don't really get what's on that girl's mind… there are times when she wants to have babies and yet there are also times when she's a lot more composed… Issei mumbled to himself.

The moment he hopped in the bathtub, he immediately felt more relaxed. 'Ahh, man this is exactly what I needed…' he said to himself as he put on a hot cloth towel over his eyes and forehead. 'It's interesting to say that just a few weeks ago, me and the student council only have a neutral relationship at best… but now, not only do I love the president of the student council, her own sister, who is a freaking Maou, is also one of my lovers! Sometimes… I feel that this is just a dream that I never want to wake up from…'

The Sekiryuutei was buried so deep in his thoughts that he wasn't even aware that someone had entered the bathroom and made her way in, closing the door silently afterwards. She was naturally naked with only a towel of course, and the fiery red blush on her face showed just how nervous she was. Upon reaching the tub, she dropped her towel nervously joined the boy in jis bath.

"Ise-kun," the boy heard someone calling for him and surprisingly, the one word surprisingly snapped him out of his thoughts completely.

"Hmm, R-Rossweisse-sensei? Are you in the bath?!" he asked, panicking as he was about to remove the towel off his face when he suddenly felt Rossweisse's young and slender arms wrap around his neck and felt a pair of lips go over his in a deep and passionate kiss.

"Wha… what the heck is going on?" Issei couldn't believe what he was feeling and what was happening right now. Rossweisse, his own teacher and fellow devil, was actually kissing him! For the first few seconds, Issei didn't respond at all, but when he felt the girl's tongue slide in his mouth, that was when he decided to finally kiss her back, cupping the Valkyrie's cheek softly.

When Rossweisse finally separated from him in order to breathe for air, the towel fell off of Issei's face as he was even more surprised at whom he was looking at.

"Rossweisse-sensei?"

Yep, the girl was definitely Rossweisse. Her long silver hair had been wet now, and she was sweating a bit due to how hot the water was. "W-What are you doing here?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Ise-kun… I know this is completely sudden of me and please don't be angry with Rias and the others… because of the so many times I've seen them act loving and caring towards you, I realized the reason why I'm acting weird for these past weeks is because deep down… I think I'm falling in love with you."

His eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"You always go our your way to fight for all of us… you make everyone happy just by being with you… not to mention, you're slowly changing and becoming less of a pervert, recently… and then we just found out that you were a couple with Sona-san and Leviathan-sama… hearing that you love them… made me a bit jealous…"

Rossweisse let her hands rest on his chest as she stared into his brown eyes, and he did not look away as she did so.

"I love you Issei. I want to be with you, and I want to be your wife. Please… please tell me that there's a space in your heart for me… tell me that you feel something for me as well," she spoke, tearing up and holding back tears. She knew there was no going back now. The brown-haired boy just looked at her, shock visible on his face.

His silence caused her to bite her bottom lip; she was trembling so much and her the tears building up in her eyes showed how scared she was of rejection.

"S-Sensei…"

* * *

 _ **Harem flags: (those with * means they are completed)**_

 _ **Sona* - Complete. Finally, the truth has come clean! Everything has now been cleared and the ORC and SC now knows of her relationship with Issei! Surprisingly, they manage to accept that fact quite better than Sona expected! Well, except Saji… LOL. Ain't that something to be happy about? Now she can be with Issei anytime she wants to without having to hold back!**_

 _ **Serafall* - Complete. Well, I can't say if she either deserved that spanking or not just cause she cock-blocked Rias even though she has a solid reason why, but I have a feeling that there's something going to happen with her… will it be bad or good? That smile when he finished though… I have a feeling that things will start to get even crazier for Issei...**_

 _ **Momo - I don't think anything changed except for the fact that she's completely fine with Sona and Issei becoming a real couple… and yet, I'm wondering why she didn't try to comfort Saji while he was sulking.**_

 _ **Xenovia - Oho, what's this? It looks like she has something up her sleeve, guys! What the heck is Xenovia planning? Does it involve her relationship with Issei in any way? Is it about showing her love for him? Oh, we better watch out for this knight! She ain't studying unless it's really necessary, that's one fact about her! I can tell that this is gonna be a bit emotional, but good!**_

 _ **Irina - Nothing changed, but it's implied that she's fine with the whole truth, despite being shocked to her very core. Since her chapter is very near, I wonder what it will be all about… I'm so excited!**_

 _ **Tsubaki - She's shocked that the 'date' between Issei and Sona is real, and other than that, she was shocked in finding out that Serafall was also with Issei… but on the bright side, she took the whole revelation better than Saji did.**_

 _ **Meguri - Same above.**_

 _ **Akeno - Same above.**_

 _ **Asia - Same above.**_

 _ **Reya - Same above.**_

 _ **Yura - Since they're pretty close friends, Tsubasa sent him a personal message of congratulations but got added with a light threat that Issei shouldn't hurt Sona. Other than that, she took the whole truth quite well like her other peers!**_

 _ **Rossweisse - OH MY DEVIL! (God's dead, deal with it.) SHE FINALLY CONFESSED! I bet that sudden confession caught you off guard, didn't it? That confession scene was so cute that I can't wait for the next chapter to hear Issei's response! How will he respond to Rossweisse's feelings? Accept or reject? Ya better accept her, Issei! If you don't, I swear I'm gonna kill you!**_

 _ **Koneko - Same as almost everyone. Shocked, and then rolled with it. I'm getting tired of repeating the same thing over and over…**_

 _ **Ravel - (see above)**_

 _ **Rias - Ouch, got cockblocked… hmm, I wonder how would she bounce back from this, though… anyway, on the bright side, everything turned out well in the end because she took the truth better than I expected! By the way, I think I understand a bit better now on why exactly did Serafall prevent her from being with Issei… and fair too, in my own opinion… Rias was supposed to help Issei with his trauma but she never did, and Sona was the one who did it for her.**_

 _ **Kuroka - Nothing.**_

 _ **Le Fay - Nothing.**_

 _ **Ophis - Nothing.**_

 _ **Murayama - Nothing.**_

 _ **Katase - Nothing.**_

 _ **Aika - Nothing.**_

 _ **Raynare - Nothing.**_

 _ **Kiyome Abe - Nothing.**_

 _ **In the works: Bennia, Kunou, Elmenhilde, Valerie**_

 _ **Potential candidates: Tiamat, Seekvaira, Ingvild, Coriana**_

 _ **Definitely no: Yasaka (she's too much), Grayfia (Sirzechs, duh), Venelana (NO MILFS), Gabriel (she's Asia 2.0)**_

 _ **How is this chapter? Please give your opinion and review! No flames, please!**_

 _ **Next chapter: What You Mean To Me**_

 _ **Discord link (Join me and other writers here; sorry, the dudes deleted the old server!): [discord . gg / TGPM9pH]**_

 _ **Goodbye... and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

 _ **-Lance**_


	10. What You Mean To Me

_**PLEASE TAKE A MINUTE TO READ ALL OF THIS, BECAUSE SOME PARTS ARE IMPORTANT, ESPECIALLY THE P. S.**_

 _ **Wow, I'm back! Hey, everyone! How you all doing? Just barely survived my school's midterms and I wasn't able to focus much in writing, so I took longer than expected. Anyway, going back to the story, during the last chapter, the truth has finally been made clear and it was a huge relief that nobody reacted negatively or harshly to what has been explained, not even Rias or Saji. Not only that, Serafall received a nasty spanking courtesy of Issei himself and at the end of the chapter, Rossweisse finally admitted her feelings for our hero. How will things play out from there? Oh, I can't wait to find out! Now, let's go through them damn reviews before starting!**_

 _ **P. S. I have put up another poll in my profile. I've decided to do another Akame ga Kill fanfic soon but I need to decide on what pairing to use. Harem or single? That's up to you guys to decide! Head on over to my profile and pick your choice! If any case that single pairing wins, another poll will be posted on which girl should be Tatsumi's lover. That's all!**_

 _ **Mr. Green37: She's crazy obsessed... oh well, I don't really care about it dude.**_

 _ **Shizuku Ren: Haha, really? Well, be on the lookout for more Serafall madness in this chapter, man!**_

 _ **Yoga pratama: Well, Tanahashi has won, which is a bit shocking... but I have no problem with it. Omega still hasn't beaten Ibushi in a singles match, but their match was exceptional! Did you watch Takeover and Summerslam recently as well?**_

 _ **TheLaughingStalk Lenny-kun: What do you mean?**_

 _ **Fenrir44: I dunno yet, dude. Maybe I'll think about it first.**_

 _ **TheRealMexican: You'll find out in this chapter!**_

 _ **MrKristoffer1994: Read on to find out, dude!**_

 ** _TheLastNanaya: Dude, I like them too... but I want to become reasonable in this fanfic. And that includes not stealing wives from other men, or banging older women. If this was a pure crack fic, I would add them in a snap. Deal with it._**

 ** _BlackTyrantValvatorez: Lol, ikr? We'll see if she does just that! I don't know if that will really happen, though... and no promises!_**

 _ **Zerecue: She's not in. End of story.**_

 _ **autor godz: Well, if you want to quit reading, go ahead.**_

 _ **Guest #1: Yep, Issei's too nervous to explain anything! And Serafall becoming a masochist, seeking out punishments... you know, that might just happen in this chapter! I wonder how would Issei react to it once he finds out that he just turned his fiancée into an M unknowingly.. XD**_

 _ **PraetorXyn: Thank you! I hope you keep supporting until the end!**_

 ** _LaserBr0: Eh, we already talked about this in Discord... other than that, haha thanks! I appreciate your support! An honor to make you enjoy this fic! I hope you stay tuned for more!_**

 ** _D: Issei's queen piece._**

 ** _LordxSesshomaru: They will have their chapter... eventually. :p_**

 ** _Cboylan: I don't know man... Serafall might cockblock her again! I don't want that to happen!_**

 ** _jp0625: Explain that to Serafall. That woman only cares about her sister's well-being, so she didn't bother understanding Rias' understanding on the situation._**

 ** _ShadowLucas15: No problem, and I will! I hope you continue supporting the story bro!_**

 ** _antifanboy: Thank you! And thanks for giving me an idea on who to focus next! See ya in Discord!_**

 ** _Riatsu: *spoiler alert* MORE SPANKING HERE! *spoiler alert*_**

 ** _AI. Oeder: Yes, she is... XD._**

"Normal Talking"

 _ **'**_ Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

 _ **[Ddraig Talking]**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or any of its characters...**_

* * *

Issei sighed, before he smiled weakly at the former Valkyrie just hovering above him.

"I-I guess I haven't been paying attention to you lately, sensei… maybe if I did, I would've noticed your feelings a whole lot sooner…" he said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment before he cupped Rossweisse's cheek softly and pulled her closer that their foreheads were touching and they were staring straight into each other's eyes, which also caused the girl to blush even more out of embarrassment and because their lips were nearly touching once again.

"Ise-kun…" she muttered, unable to say anything else at the moment.

"Sensei, this will take some time for the two of us to get used to, but I promise that we'll take it one step at a time… after all, you're one of the people that I deeply care about… and what I only want for you is to be happy in your life… if you really want to be with me, I'm more than willing to give us a shot in being together…" he told her before leaning in to capture her lips for another kiss.

'Ise-kun…' she continued in her thoughts, shocked that he accepted her confession without even considering the consequences. It made her extremely happy inside, so she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and return the kiss. 'Oh, you've made me so happy!' she thought happily, tears of joy now streaming down her cheeks.

The two devils continued to explore each other's mouths for the next few minutes before Rossweisse finally pulled away with a smile on her face. "Thank you for giving me a chance, Ise-kun… I promise that I will do my best to win your love…" she whispered loud enough only for them to hear as she hugged him tightly, feeling as if she was the happiest woman in the world.

"Heh, don't mention it, sensei…" he replied, somewhat embarrassed that he manage to attract even the '100-yen Valkyrie' and gained her affections. "Besides, you are —" he was cut off from his words when Rossweisse put a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Please call me by my first name from now on," she requested with the same smile. "If we're going to be together, you're going to have to look past our relationship as teacher and student… or just call me 'Rose', if you think my name's too long…"

"All right, Rose…" he said, already using the name she told him to call her by. "I'll call you by that name when we're alone, is that fine with you?" The silver-haired girl couldn't help but nod repeatedly in response. "Okay then, now we have to — SHIT!" he screamed out, noticing the time that just passed by.

"Is something wrong?" Rose asked out of concern, quirking an eyebrow.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL IF WE DON'T HURRY UP!" he yelled, immediately going through covering his whole body his soap. Rose couldn't help but giggle at his unfortunate luck for the day as she took her time in grooming herself, stepping out of the tub to let Issei tend to himself.

She was, after all, _his teacher_.

* * *

'Man, we're back to the same old routine, as always…' Issei thought to himself as he tried to avoid falling asleep. If he did, Sona would never forgive him for being tardy. So far, he was doing good; it was currently the second-to-the-last subject for the day, and he was doing his to stay up and listen.

'Wait for it…' he continued in his thoughts, noticing that the teacher just noticed the time on his watch. 'Yes! Another subject down!' he exclaimed internally when the class instructor just took his briefcase and then after a quick farewell, he marched out the door.

'Finally!' he let out a sigh of relief before stretching his limbs for a bit as he slumped his head down on his deck. 'Now I have some time to myself!' Issei was about to let his head slump down on the desk if it weren't for the captain of the Kendo club standing just in front of him.

Seeing Murayama in front of him immediately got him to reposition in his own seat, raising an eyebrow at the girl who was staring at him with a neutral expression on her face, despite the fact that she was frowning slightly. Following her gaze, Issei looked at his own self, thinking that there might be something off with his appearance.

Giving up on trying to find what was strange about himself, he decided to just ask the girl head-on. However, he could only hope that she would be gentle enough to let him even ask a simple question.

"Is there something wrong with my face, Murayama-san?" he asked, raising, an eyebrow in confusion. "Or is there something you want to ask me?"

The brunette took a deep breath and averted her gaze to the side. "Look, instead of hiding the truth from you, I'm just gonna blurt it out," she stated with a light blush staining her cheeks. "During the past few weeks, I've noticed that you suddenly stopped with your perverted antics… is this 'change' hopefully going somewhere?"

"What do you mean?" replied Issei, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to ask if this new attitude is for real, Hyoudou… try taking this seriously, would you?" she tried to stay calm, but it was hard not to get angry with the brown-haired boy due to his history as a blatant pervert. "Are you going to stop being a pervert or not?"

"Um…" An image of Sona appeared in his mind. "I don't think I'll be up to any more perverted antics, Murayama-san…" he said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Really?" she asked with interest, raising an eyebrow. "Why the sudden change in mindset, then? Are the rumors somewhat true regarding the student council teaching you on how to act like a proper student back then? Or perhaps this is just an underhanded for you to get some girls of your own, and then act like a pervert again?" she suggested, planting both her palms on her hips as she scowled at him.

"You could say it like that…" he admitted, looking down on the floor in slight embarrassment. "But let's just say that I'm doing this for my own good… since I was a part of the student council, it's expected that I should act mature and like how a proper student does… it'd damage the image of the council if people find out that one of the members is an open pervert…" he tried to joke around to liven the mood.

Much to his surprise, Murayama started to chuckle softly, feeling calmer due to his words. "Well, this is good, then…" she muttered, placing her palm against her forehead in relief. "That's one pervert off our backs… I knew that it was a wise move to follow my instincts."

"W-What are you talking about?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing really… just the fact that I decided to watch you closely while you were working for the student council and see if you really made a huge change in your perverted attitude. I was hoping that you really did change, and look at what's happening right now… you're not the same pervert anymore."

"Oh, I get it… well, it makes me happy that somebody appreciates that fact…" he smiled at the girl. "I thought that nobody would even bother that I can change my ways, and that includes Katase-san, no offense…" he immediately said in the end to prevent himself from getting into trouble.

"No, I understand..." she waved him off. "I know how you feel... and if I had to be honest, she's getting really out of hand in her whole scheme to 'bring out the perverted beast' inside of you... I would stop her if I could, but I think even you know that simple words won't stop her and I don't want to risk my friendship with her too."

"I get ya... it's hard to deal with someone like her regarding issues like this," he said with a smile, and that was the moment when they found themselves laughing with one another as if they felt a connection between the two of them. A few more seconds later, they finally stopped, and that was when Issei cleared his throat and began to speak, completely forgetting the fact that there was likely only a few minutes left before their last teacher for the day has her period with them.

"So, um... is there anything else you want to tell me, Murayama-san?" he asked, intending to finish the conversation before somebody else butts in.

"Just one more thing..." she said quickly before outstretching her right hand. The boy threw her a confused look before she started to speak yet again. "Well, since you made sure that my guesses about you changing for the better were right, I think I should do the right thing in return... let's start things all over again, Hyoudou... you deserved all the beatings I gave you, but please understand that it wasn't intentional," she spoke.

"Okay, sure..." he replied quietly, shaking the brunette's hand, accepting her act of making peace with him. "And don't worry, I don't hold any grudge towards you or Katase-san... because it turned out to be for the best. You could say that I'm thankful for those beatings..." he chuckled at his last statement.

"And I guess this also means that you're staying away from those two perverts that you call 'friends'?" she once again asked with hope lingering in her tone, retracting her hand back. But to her surprise, he did the opposite by shaking his head no. "W-Wha —" she tried to answer, but Issei cut her off before she could even fully answer.

"Sorry, Murayama-san..." he replied in a sincere tone. "They may be perverts, but they're still my friends... they were my first friends going into this place, and that's something I just can't throw away like trash... I prefer to remember the good times we've had with one another, instead of thinking what their flaws are. I'm not talking about the times that we've peeked on you and other girls... If they are my friends, then they are my friends until the end."

The girl's eyes slowly widened; she didn't expect that kind of answer from Issei, and it caught her off guard. Although reluctant, she then found herself smiling in response, understanding his words and taking it to her very core.

"I get it now," she replied, hiding a smile from him. "I see that under all that perverseness, there's a good side in you, Hyoudou..." she pointed a finger towards him in a manner of giving warning. "I'm giving you a chance to change, Hyoudou... don't waste it because my trust is not easily earned, especially by someone who I considered a shameless pervert for a long time... later," she finished, walking back towards her seat and leaving Issei to his thoughts.

'Okay, that was totally unexpected... I never expected her to actually talk to me in a civil way like that... hang on, why the hell did she leave without even letting me answer? Okay, this is — OH SHIT!"

Turning his attention to the door, he then saw their teacher for the last period of this school day walk inside the room, about to start the class.

'I didn't even get to take a nap...' he internally groaned.

* * *

As soon as his classes were finally over, Issei had no hesitation in rushing towards the school's tennis court, the place where Saji told him that they would meet. While he had no real idea on why Genshirou want to talk to him, the latter made it clear in the text message that he sent earlier this morning, it was about Sona Sitri. Issei could only hope that it wasn't about him 'stealing Kaichou' away, because he didn't want anything to happen that would jeopardize his relationship with his friend.

Finally reaching his designated location after only a few minutes of running, because he didn't want to piss Saji even more; it was obvious to almost anybody that he was affected on a negative part when he found out about Issei's relationship with Sona, and him being late even for a simple meeting shouldn't add to his problem.

Looking around his surroundings for a few moments, he noticed that there were no nearby eavesdroppers who would try to listen to his conversation with Saji. Once he was sure that no other person besides him in the tennis court, Issei cleared his throat.

"All right, Saji…" he spoke, putting on a serious look. "I'm here and we're all alone… come out now so we can have that little talk that you wanted!" he said loud enough that it could be heard all over the whole court, but not reaching the point that it could be heard by the whole school.

"I see you agreed to meet me here," said a voice from behind some tall bushes, causing Issei to turn his head towards its direction. "If you didn't show up, I would've marched straight to your clubroom and confronted you there," Saji stated, standing up so that he could be seen, before walking towards Issei slowly.

"All right, I don't want this to take too long between us, so just spill it…" Issei continued, keeping his vision focused on the approaching blonde. "I know that this is about my relationship with Sona, so what do you want to know? Wasn't my explanation yesterday enough for you?"

"No, I'm not an idiot… I get what happened yesterday…" he waved his rival off. "You and Kaichou got engaged because she lost in chess, and then her sister, Leviathan-sama, chose you to be her future husband…" he explained, causing Issei's eyes to widen slightly, as he had assumed that Saji wasn't listening to the rest of the explanation that went on yesterday after hearing that 'his Kaichou' was stolen.

"You were still listening that time? I thought you weren't —" he tried to speak, but the blonde cut him off.

"I talked to Hanakai," Saji revealed, stopping just a few feet in front of Issei. "She told me what happened for the rest of the day… told me all about Leviathan-sama getting engaged to you too… I just have a few questions that I didn't get to ask you yesterday."

The Sekiryuutei nodded. "Okay, then… I'm listening."

"Is it true that you had sex with Kaichou?" he asked with a stern, making Issei sweat nervously in response, afraid of what would happen if he told Saji the truth.

"Um, I… I didn't… you know…" he stuttered, unsure of what to say in response.

"Just spit out the truth, Hyoudou… I won't act out of place and attack you if I didn't like the answer," Genshirou assured him with a nod. "I just want to be sure of a few things."

Raising an eyebrow in confusion but maintaining his composure, Issei finally had the strength to spit out the truth to perhaps, Sona Sitri's biggest fanatic.

"I did," he simply stated, averting his gaze to the side.

Saji nodded as a reply. "I see… so Hanakai was telling the truth, then…" he threw Issei a scowl afterwards. "Did you force her into doing it with you, or was it out of her own will? I want the truth from your mouth, Hyoudou."

That was when the brown-haired pawn frowned at his rival; this was definitely not how he pictured Saji to react, because he seemed to be calmer than he should be. His master was involved in the conversation, and it was only natural that he acts out of place since it was indeed obvious that he had a crush on Sona. Deciding to push his curiosity aside for now, Issei then answered his question.

"Well technically, she did out of her own will…" he explained. "But it was only after Sera-chan had a discussion with her… and it was probably about Sona letting go of her strict and cold nature just for once in order to be happy. Is that good enough for you?"

Saji nodded once again, but before Issei could even speak, he had cut him off. "Be honest with me, Hyoudou… how could you have fallen in love with Kaichou… in just a few weeks? Isn't love supposed to take months or years to develop? How can we be sure, as Kaichou's peerage, that you're not playing with her or anything? How can we trust you that Kaichou is in good hands?" he demanded.

"I don't know what's your definition of love, Saji…" he replied in a sincere tone. "But I do love Sona, as much as I love Sera-chan, Rias, Asia, Akeno-san, and the others. She did many things for my sake, more than you could ever know… I'll never get tired of saying it to anybody, Saji. I owe her so much that I can't bear the thought of her being unhappy… I want Sona to always smile, despite being cold and cunning almost all the time. Because like you and me, she's a teenage girl who likes to have fun and enjoy life once in a while… and I'm willing to give her the life she deserves in the future."

The Vritra carrier couldn't hold back a chuckle, something that he was trying to tone down ever since Issei spoke. It was an action that caused Issei to raise an eyebrow in confusion, before Saji finally answered back after taking a few moments to satisfy his own humor.

"That's what I thought you'd say," he spoke, clearing his throat. "Look, as much as I hate the fact that you stole Kaichou from me as well as the fact that I'm itching to kick your ass right now, I can't do it because Kaichou will be pissed once she hears of it. Oh well, I can at least be sure that she's in good hands… you're a good person, Hyoudou... even though you were a pervert back then, you still care more about your friends and comrades. Just promise me that you won't hurt her feelings, otherwise you're dealing with me."

"Y-You're serious?" Issei asked incredulously, shocked that Saji was able to cope well with this revelation. "You're not… you know, angry with me, or something?"

In response, the blonde pawn sent him a glare. "I'll say it again… you better not hurt her, Hyoudou… I'm serious... I won't stand for it..." he paused after that to growl like a feral animal. "The moment that you make Sona cry, I won't hesitate to go after her again and show her how much I care for her after I beat you to bits... that is if I can control myself enough to prevent killing you... I still care about her, Hyoudou... and nothing will ever change that... the moment I hear you break Sona's heart... Rias Gremory better find a new pawn," he threatened, before turning on his heel, walking away from the stunned Issei Hyoudou.

"T-That's it? That's all you wanted to tell me?" said Issei, making a frown at seeing Genshirou just leave him hanging like that.

"Yeah, that's it…" Saji waved him off. "Go enjoy the day with your harem or something… Kaichou's gonna kill me when she finds out that I'm actually skipping out on a task that she gave me."

As though an electric shock just ran through his whole body, Issei couldn't help but rub his eyes immediately afterwards, having second thoughts about what just happened. Finally, he was convinced after a little over half a minute that Saji indeed let him off the hook, wanting to just give him a warning before he let him go.

'D-Did that... did that really just happen?' Issei thought to himself as he took in a few deep breaths to recompose himself. 'Man, I never would have thought Saji would act like that...' he stared at the blonde's retreating figure and sighed. 'You can count on me, Saji... I won't and I will never make Sona cry... she's way too important to me for me to even let go...'

Looking at the time on his watch after a few more seconds later, he noticed that it was 1:13 in the afternoon, and that was when he decided to head back. Who knows? Rias might be looking for him right now, and Issei knew better than to make the Gremory heiress worried about him.

'Well, I think I should be getting back now...' he thought to himself, also heading out of the tennis court like Saji.

* * *

"Ise-kun! Can you help Rossweisse-sensei in arranging the table?" Akeno called out from the kitchen. The whole ORC was preparing for dinner as it had been a long and tiring day for them, especially for Issei Hyoudou.

"Okay!" said Issei almost immediately. Throwing himself off the couch, he headed towards the dining room, where he saw Rose, who was wearing a white apron, arranging saucers all over the table that would be enough for all of them. "Hey there, Rose!" he greeted eagerly, jogging over towards her.

"I-Ise-kun?" Upon hearing his voice, the silver-haired girl turned her head to the direction where she heard his voice, only to be surprised by a pair of lips going over hers.

After only a few seconds of contact, Issei pulled away with a smile while Rose was blushing. "Nice apron you're wearing… and Akeno-san told me to help you in arranging the table for dinner," he told her, taking a bunch of chopsticks, knives, and forks from the utensil rack to get started.

"Was it really necessary to kiss me like that?" she asked rhetorically, looking down on the floor in embarrassment. Her attraction towards Issei has been the hot topic inside the Hyoudou residence all day, because as soon as the two devils left the bathroom earlier in the morning, it turned out that Akeno managed to overhear the whole conversation and it spread like wildfire in mere minutes all over the whole house. Of course, the other girls congratulated Rossweisse for being honest with what she feels and at the same time, became a bit hostile because of the fact that there was another girl who was fighting for Issei's affections. It greatly embarrassed the former Valkyrie since her confession was supposed to be a secret, but went along with it nonetheless.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it," he said with a smirk, returning to the table and carefully placing all the utensils on each plate at the table. He then frowned a bit upon seeing the pout on the girl's face. "Come on, there's no need to act all tsundere on me…" he walked over to where she was and patted her head softly, causing the girl to sigh.

"Why is it so hard to be mad at you?" she huffed, crossing her arms and continuing on her work to prepare the table. "Anyway, since I'm almost done here, why don't you go tell the others that dinner is going to be ready in a few minutes?"

"Akeno-san told me to come here and help you," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"We're almost done anyway, Ise-kun…" she replied, sending him a smile. "Go and call the others and tell them that dinner's almost done… wouldn't want anybody being late to the table, would we? I'll take care of things here so just go on and tell them, okay?"

"O-Okay…" he muttered, leaving the girl to deal with the rest of the work in the dining room by herself as he went towards the living room, where most of the girls in the whole house were currently waiting for dinner to be finished, because it was indeed a long day for almost everyone.

He spotted Rias just sitting on the nearest couch while reading a book. He sighed upon seeing her once again; Issei never spoke about it, but he felt bad for his master. Just last night, she tried to have sex with her beloved pawn, only to get rendered unconscious by Serafall Leviathan. Issei felt angry towards the devil king and proceeded to punish Sera afterwards, before he eventually went to sleep beside Rias. He didn't want to wake her up since she was deep in her slumber, so the least he could do was pull up the blanket to cover the two of them before holding the Gremory close towards him.

The following morning, he woke up with Rias gone from his bed and was nowhere to be found. Although he was worried on where could she possibly be, he then found out after his bath that she was just eating at the dining table, preparing to go to school peacefully. Apparently, Rias didn't remember anything at all from the previous night when Issei asked her about it, confusing him to no end. It led to him thinking that there was a chance that Sera might have erased some of Rias' memories, and he had only hoped that it wasn't true. In order to prevent more trouble from brewing up, he decided to just keep it as a secret from Rias and deal with Serafall himself when they see each other again.

Steeling himself to even last a minute with her, Issei slowly walked towards Rias while trying to keep a strong facade. Having noticed his presence through his footsteps, the redhead averted her gaze from the book she was reading towards Issei, putting on a smile before she spoke.

"Hello, Ise…" said Rias, standing up from the couch and walked towards her pawn, greeting him with a light peck on the lips. "With you here, I'm assuming that Akeno's done with dinner?" she asked with a smile.

Issei could only nod in response.

"I see… well, if you have anything left to do, you better do it right now, because we'd appreciate it if we eat at the table altogether." She turned her attention behind her, looking at Asia, Ravel and Koneko. "Let's go, you three… it's time for dinner!" she called out and the three girls stood up from their places, looking at both Rias and Issei before they followed the former in walking towards the dining room.

Issei was left standing in his position, simply staring at the three girls as they went towards their destination. He smiled to himself, remembering that he had feelings for them just like how he had feelings for Serafall and Sona. He then raised an eyebrow when he realized that Irina wasn't with them right now, causing him to look around the living room a few times to search for her.

'Where could she be…' he thought to himself before he suddenly remembered something. 'Oh, right! Michael-sama called for her in heaven early in the morning, that's why she wasn't with us when we went to school too…'

Irina was currently at Heaven at this very moment, because just this morning, she received a very important call from Michael, saying that she needed to speak to her about something important. It was regarding her status as an angel should she ever have any impure thoughts about Issei, the boy whom she loved dearly. Although she was scared that she might fall, Issei reassured her that everything will be all right, further adding that if ever she becomes a fallen angel, he would still love and treat her the same way, because she was still _Irina_.

'Man, I hope she doesn't really fall…' he continued in his thoughts, silently regretting that he jumped into conclusions. 'I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself if she really fell, and it was because of me… all she wanted was to be an angel, and to throw that away because of me… argh, never mind!' he scolded himself at the end.

That was when he noticed that somebody other than Irina was still missing, because she wasn't at the kitchen, dining room, nor the living room. 'Come to think of it, I wonder where Xenovia is…' he wondered, crossing his arms as he thought of where could the blue-haired beauty might be. 'Maybe she's still sleeping in her room?' he internally suggested, turning his attention to the staircase that directly led upstairs.

'Might as well check her room out and see if she's there,' he shrugged, heading towards the stairs.

* * *

As he approached Xenovia's room, he couldn't help but hear some strange noises along the path as he walked through the hallways. He had no direct idea on what could those particular noises might be, and he knew that it can't possibly be coming from the girls since they were already at the dining table, except for Xenovia, so he didn't bother checking all the bedrooms that he passed by.

Finally, upon reaching the blue-haired knight's room, he was about to knock at the door when he heard strange noise coming from inside the room itself. Out of curiosity, he pressed one side of his head against the door to get a better hearing of what was happening.

The moment that he heard glass shattering from inside the place, his eyes widened and he had no hesitation to knock on the door furiously, afraid that something bad might have happened inside.

"Xenovia? Xenovia, are you in there? Open up!" he called out, trying to turn the doorknob so that it would open, but it didn't budge. "Xenovia? Xenovia! Hey, answer me! What's happening there?"

"Ise?" she replied, opening the door slightly so that she could get a good peek at whoever was knocking on her bedroom door. "What brings you here?" she asked innocently as if nothing happened, but Issei wasn't going to have any of that.

"What's going on in there?" he quickly asked as though his body just gave off an emergency alarm. "I heard the sound of shattering glass, did something bad happen here?"

"No, nothing bad happened," Xenovia stated, opening the door more widely for the boy to see, revealing the girl to be wearing only a pair of blue lacy underwear in the process, causing Issei to blush furiously. "I just accidentally kicked the closet next to my bed, and I was unaware that a clear glass was on top of it, so it fell and shattered into tiny little shards."

However, Issei's attention was somewhere else as he tried to look away from the knight's exposed body. "X-Xenovia, mind telling me why are you dressed like that?" he asked with a raging blush. "It's not even time to sleep and you're already dressed in your underwear…"

"I apologize for that… you see, I was sleeping here in my room ever since we got home from school… I've been asleep since earlier, and I only woke up now. And speaking of which, do you like it?" she asked, pointing to her bra. "I bought it earlier before we went home at a nearby clothing store, and I wanted your opinion on it whether I should keep it or just give it to Irina."

"Aaannnyyywwwaaayyy," he said, drifting the direction of the intended topic towards something else out of embarrassment. "Dinner's almost prepared downstairs and we're just waiting for you… go on and head there, I'll clean up the glass shards that made a mess here."

"Oh," Xenovia sounded like she just got rejected in a competition. "I see… well, just let me change back into my normal clothes and then I'll go there immediately." With those words, she went back inside the room and closed the door, just in time for Issei to miss a lone tear that fell down the girl's cheek. As soon as the door was closed, the boy sighed to himself afterwards. 'Yep, I definitely don't get Xenovia sometimes…' he said to himself.

Leaning on the door, Xenovia slowly sunk down until she fell on her butt. She looked at the floor in sadness, before turning her gaze towards her own right hand before she clenched it tightly, feeling an intense amount of emotions wash over her.

'Is it wrong to think that I have no chance?' she wondered, letting a few tears roll down her cheeks before she slowly got up to dress herself up.

* * *

"I'll catch up to you, okay?" Issei said, smiling warmly at Xenovia. "I'm just going to the bathroom for a leak. Go on and join the others at the table, I promise it'll be quick."

The girl made no hesitation to nod in response, although she was a bit sad that she would be left alone for the rest of the day. "Sure, Issei."

After he went to the bathroom for a bit of private time to himself, Issei continued on his way back towards the dining room, a bit worried that the girls might be getting impatient by the second. After all, ever since the truth about him getting engaged to both Sitri sisters was out, the girls of the ORC became a bit nore possessive and loving towards him, possibly out of jealousy or the desire to not get left out, in Asia's words.

However, it seemed that fate decided to give him one more obstacle on the way.

'There we go, there's that stupid noise again…' Issei grumbled inwardly. 'I'm getting sick and tired of it already! Where the heck is that noise even coming from?!' he nearly screamed out, walking past his own bedroom.

That was when he noticed something strange.

He turned his head to the side and frowned in confusion, hearing the same noises which indicated that the source was nearby. Issei looked around himself to get a better hearing of where it could be possibly coming from, and it led him to face his bedroom door, causing him to press his ear against its surface to check if the weird noises were coming from there.

'That's strange, I thought all of them were already downstairs waiting for us?' he asked himself upon hearing some strange noises from inside the room. Of course, he couldn't directly point out what kind of noises he was hearing because the door was closed.

'Xenovia's not trying to mess with me, is she? Or did Irina come back from Heaven already? Maybe Sona decided to have dinner here?' he asked himself, thinking of all the possible answers before he finally shrugged his shoulders.

'Oh well, might as well see what's going on inside… surely it's not something like a stray devil, right?' he joked, holding the doorknob before he finally made his way inside.

The moment that he opened the door to his room, he was greeted by a familiar sight who was sitting just at the edge of his bed. However, it was somebody whom he wasn't expecting to show up at the moment, especially with what he has been dealing with in his mind right now. It wasn't Rias, it wasn't Sona, not Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Ravel, or even Rossweisse. The girl's eyes lit up like lanterns in the night sky upon feeling his presence as she smiled widely.

"Ise-kun!"

It was Serafall.

"Sera-chan!" he exclaimed out of surprise, taking a few steps back in the process. "Wh-What are you —?"

The girl didn't let him speak, running over towards him with her usual cheerful and innocent smile. In a shocking move, she twirled around a few times to let her fiance observe her whole body.

Issei's eyes widened when he noticed just what she was wearing right now. She wasn't in her Magical Girl outfit nor her Maou uniform. Sera was wearing a silken brown dress which ends short midway down her thighs, letting her long and slender legs be exposed to the open air; her back was totally shown, because the whole garment was tied altogether with a single pink ribbon. Pink frills filled all the borders of the brown dress, with the straps on her shoulders being the same. Most of her pink panties could be seen from behind, and the pink mini miniskirt she was wearing didn't help covering it up as well. She had no bra strap on her upper back, which would only mean that she had no bra on, and her naked chest was only covered by the thin dress she was wearing. To complete her outfit, she was wearing a frilly pink maid's cap that was situated in between the pink ribbons that held her twin-tails.

To put it simply, Serafall was wearing a maid's costume.

"Ise-kun!" she exclaimed, bowing her head slightly as a sign of respect, confusing him all the more. "I didn't have time to visit earlier because of a meeting but now, I'm here so we can be together for the rest of the night! Aren't you happy to see me?"

Issei however, didn't pay any attention to her words at all. Instead, his gaze was focused on the revealing choice of clothes that his fiancée had worn.

"Sera-chan," he almost gasped out of surprise. "Why are you dressed in that revealing outfit?"

"Oh, do you like it?" she asked in return, twirling around one more time to give him another view of her clothes. "I thought it would be good enough to satisfy your desires, but if you don't like it, I can always change into another outfit if you want!"

"Satisfy my desires?" he said out of confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Oh? You forgot already, Ise-kun?" she said in a thoughtful manner. "I still remember it from last night! How could you have forgotten it already? Oh! Perhaps you need me to refresh your memory? Is that what you need?"

Nothing came out of the Sekiryuutei's mouth afterwards, but Serafall wasn't going to have any of that. She held his hand and pulled him all the way towards the bed, where she used her hands to brush off any dust that was on Issei's clothes.

"This is perfect! I hope this will make you remember, Ise-kun!" she paused for a few seconds after that before she gasped and covered her mouth with one hand, before she started giggling cutely afterwards. "How silly of me! I'm not supposed to be calling you that way! It should be 'Ise-sama', right?"

'Ise... sama?' he asked in his own thoughts, confused to no end.

The devil king leaned in a bit closer and whispered towards his ear. "Oh no, I made a mistake, Ise-sama..." her hot breath sent shivers towards Issei's spine, and he was desperately trying to keep himself from having his way with his fiancée since her nearly naked body was almost pressed to his, but it felt like something was pushing him to do so. His intention to apologize to Serafall for spanking her was long forgotten, replaced by one question on his mind.

'Why the hell am I having the urge to be with Sera-chan right now?!' he asked himself once again, preventing his own hand to reach behind her and grab her backside. 'It's like I can't stop myself!'

 **[Mmhm, I think I see what's the problem here…]** said Ddraig from inside the Boosted Gear.

'What are you talking about?' Issei asked him. 'Do you have an idea on what's going on? Because if you do, now is a really good time to tell me because Sera-chan is trying to tempt me!'

"I've been a _bad_ girl, Ise-sama…" Sera continued to whisper in the same voice, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his. Due to the thinness of her dress, Issei could almost feel her naked flesh against his clothes, leaving him frozen in place as he tried to resist his urges.

'Argh! It's getting harder to resist her!' he complained in his mind. 'Ddraig, tell me what the problem is before I lose my mind! I could almost feel Sera-chan's breasts on my chest!'

 **[Before I explain what's going on, do you remember what you just did to the Leviathan last night?]** the dragon asked.

'Yeah, of course I do! I… spanked her… because… she… ruined my… time with Rias…' he started off confidently, before he realized what he had forgotten to do in the first place. 'Crap! I have to apologize to Sera-chan!'

 **[Save it, Partner… you won't accomplish anything even if you apologize… you'll only end up making things worse.]**

'What are you talking about?'

 **[I was afraid this might happen… but you basically made the Leviathan attracted to your dominance just by spanking her. You didn't know it because you were acting out of your own emotions last night.]**

'I-Is that a good thing?' Issei asked, gulping slightly as he felt Serafall grab his hands and place them towards her sides, causing her to get goosebumps at his touch. As a result, he tried even harder not to fall victim to his own lust, which was becoming harder to do as the seconds passed.

 **[Well, in some ways, it's both a good and a bad thing.]**

'Cut to the chase, will you?!' Issei nearly screamed out of frustration.

 **[Partner, this isn't really surprising to happen. You see, dragons are supposed to be more powerful than devils because we represent them as a whole, and in other words, we are more dominant than them. It's because of the fact that people associate us with devils often.]** Ddraig explained.

'And you're trying to say that I'm dominant over Sera-chan, Rias, Akeno-san, and the others?'

 **[Pretty much… and since devils are also creatures of lust like fallen angels, it's safe to assume that the Leviathan is lusting after your dominant side. At the same time, a dragon is supposed to act dominant over his mates, Partner. It looks like your inner dominance got triggered when you gave into your emotions.]**

Issei was left hanging after Ddraig's explanation. 'Are you implying that me having the urge to have sex with Sera-chan is happening on purpose?' he asked with widened eyes.

 **[Hey, it's quite fine to be dominant over mates, Partner… the Leviathan is not complaining about it if you look more closely… unless you prefer to get pummeled by girls more.]** Ddraig tried to calm him down although he was chuckling to himself.

'No, it's not fine!' Issei continued to protest, closing his eyes in an attempt to resist his urges even further. 'I'll just close my eyes then! I can't fall to these urges if I can't see her!' he tried to reason, but Ddraig only sighed in response.

 **[There's no stopping it, Partner… even if you shut your eyes, you can still smell the Leviathan… and it's clear that she wants you to give her what she wants.]**

'Is this a permanent thing or what?! I can't possibly survive if Sera-chan continues on being like this even for a week!'

 **[Hmm, since her mind is clouded with lust for your dominant side, I'd say you have to adjust to her change of attitude for maybe a few weeks or something. And then when her mind is back to normal then, that's the time where that lust and her normal self merge into one.]**

'So I have no way out of this? Is that what you're trying to imply?' asked Issei, left shocked with his partner's words.

 **[That's one way of putting it altogether, Partner. It's a win-win situation if you ask me.]**

The brown-haired boy then screamed internally. 'I don't care anymore! I need to resist it no matter what!' he told the dragon. However, it was clear that actions speak louder than words, because he could feel Serafall's fingers tracing up and down his arms, further arousing him even more. The urge to throw the girl on the bed and have a round of sex with her was getting stronger now, and Issei was slowly giving into it.

 **[Easier said than done, Partner. I'll leave you to deal with this yourself… you'll see that there's no escaping what your mind wants. Later. Hehehehehehehe…]**

'What? No! Ddraig, come back! Come on! Help me with this! Maybe you can help me knock Sera-chan out so I won't deal with her anymore!'

The response wasn't what Issei was expecting.

 **[ _Please charge 25¢ for the next call._ ] **

Issei sweat-dropped for a few seconds before he put on a serious expression. 'Fine, you stupid dragon! I'll deal with this myself!' Drifting his attention back to reality, he felt that Serafall stopped tracing her fingers down his arms as she felt her move away. He raised an eyebrow, but he didn't open his eyes yet as he heard her speak.

"Ise-sama, I'm sorry for ruining your time with Rias-chan last night…" she said in an apologetic tone. "It was really wrong of me to have you to myself…"

Remembering that he still needed to apologize to the Maou, he shook his head in reply as he began to speak as well. "It's fine, Sera-chan! Just don't do it again because I don't like it when one of you treat me as their own! Can we just forget about it?"

"If Ise-sama wants me to forget about it, then I will!" she replied cheerfully before she huffed. "But what if I don't follow what he says? Ise-sama needs to make sure that I follow his order! Don't you think so, Ise-sama?"

That was when he felt something poking his crotch area; he didn't know what it was and thought it was just something hard. Using his right hand, he smacked that particular object away, but he was shocked when he felt that he didn't hit any wood or metal.

It felt like… cloth… or was it flesh?

Before he could even ponder about what he just hit, he heard a loud moan coming from Serafall's mouth, which immediately caused him to snap his eyes open. He took a few steps back upon realizing that he just slapped the devil king's bottom yet again, as she was at the edge of his bed on all fours. Her butt was facing him and after seeing Issei move away from her, Sera shook her ass seductively in an attempt to get what she wanted.

"Come on, Ise-kun…" she whispered in a sultry tone. "Punish your naughty fiancée for keeping you all to herself…"

Issei just stared blankly at her, unaware of the fact that some of his teeth just turned into fangs all of a sudden, with his mind repeatedly urging him to go fulfil the Leviathan's desires. He shook his head desperately, trying to resist these urges that Ddraig was telling him about.

'I need to stay strong! Sera-chan is not herself right now! It's only for a few weeks… and then… and then… and..." he looked down on the floor, unable to continue resisting anymore. Without him and Serafall even knowing, Issei's Boosted Gear suddenly appeared and enveloped the boy's whole self in a reddish aura for a few seconds before it eventually dissipated into thin air as he slowly looked up.

"You want to get punished?" he asked in a voice that was completely different from his own, similar to what happened last night when he gave Serafall the spanking that she deserved.

His eyes were no longer brown. Instead, both had a green tint which made him look like a humanoid dragon coupled with the two fangs that his incisors just transformed into. His fingernails have grown sharper and a bit longer too, and finally, his skin looked like he was made of reinforced dragon scales. He marched back towards the bed and licked his lips in satisfaction.

"Iya!" Serafall squeaked out upon both her twin-tails getting pulled back hardly as she tried to look behind her. The moment that she did though, she felt Issei's hot breath on her neck that sent chills towards her spine.

"Don't blame me if you cry because of this," he growled towards her ear before giving it a slow lick, causing a tickling sensation to be sent all throughout her body as she buckled her hips in response to his action. "You wanted punishment, then you'll get it."

 **SMACK!**

"AAHH!" she moaned out once again after he gave her butt another rough slap. "Oh~ Ise... sama..." she whispered softly when she felt that Issei was now kissing his way down her neck, which wasn't hard to do since her hair was pulled back. "Give... me… more…"

 **SMACK! SMACK!**

Serafall screamed out in pleasure once again before her lover forcefully turned her head around so that she was looking at him straight in the eyes. Since she wasn't her real self at the moment, she didn't notice the green tint in her fiance's eyes and it wasn't for less, because she was also clouded with lust right now. She then felt her panties getting pulled down, making her slightly wet and bare butt come into view, already starting to glow red due to the spanking.

The girl wiggled her ass as she tried to claim his lips in a kiss. "Punish me… more… I deserve it for… ruining your time… with… Rias-chan… make me… learn my lesson…"

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"OHH!" she screamed out in pleasure and pain, feeling Issei becoming even stronger in the next slaps to her butt, all while tightening his grip on her hair. Sera was getting wet by the second and she would love to have Issei's manhood to slam inside her right now, but she decided to stay quiet about it.

"You're not the one dictating the pace here, bitch… I am," he snarled while glaring daggers at the helpless devil king. That was the moment when his hand felt more of her juices oozing out from her entrance, causing him to grin devilishly. "Oh? So you're getting more aroused when I use dirty talk against you?" he asked with a smirk.

She tried to avert her gaze away as a blush settled on her face. "N-No, I'm not…" she quickly said out of embarrassment, which only served to fuel Issei's dominance even more.

 **SMACK!**

This time, the Leviathan gasped as her body rocked forward slightly, feeling that the next spank was stronger than the last one, but this was exactly what she was hoping for. "Iya!" Serafall then squeaked out in surprise when Issei ripped her dress apart from underneath, revealing her jiggling breasts.

"I hate liars, Sera-chan!" he roared out, giving her left boob a rough squeeze with his free hand and causing the girl to let out a loud moan once again. "Maybe I should start teaching you a lesson about honesty… and then you'll finally have no problem in expressing what you truly feel… how about that? Your choice," he told her, continuing to grope her breast and play with it as if it was a toy.

"That… depends…" she answered, trying to keep up her stern voice. "What if I say no? What are you going to do about it?" she tried to stand up to him, which would only lead to her judgement.

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"AAAGGHHH!" she yelled out, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth in an erotic way as she felt her butt and both her breasts get slapped by Issei harshly, leaving her bare bottom to glow slightly red, while her chest was seemingly asking for more.

"You'll be punished again… and this time, I won't show any restraint," he said in a sharp tone which made it clear that he wanted to be in control. Like what Ddraig said before, dragons are supposed to be dominant over other beings, and that includes even a devil king like Serafall.

"Then… my answer is…" she gulped slightly in nervousness. "No."

Issei growled at being refused like that and to prove he was the alpha in this situation, he let go of her hair and quickly subdued both of her hands behind her back, tying them up with her pink maid cap. Her face was on the bed, muffling any kind of sound that she tried to make and her ass stuck out high in the air, her wet and slippery entrance on view for the boy to see.

"I'm going to show you… why dragons are the most powerful supernatural beings, Sera-chan… you can't possibly overpower me…" he mocked, preparing to lay down his desired punishment for her.

Until…

There was the sound of knocking on the door.

"Ise-san, are you in there? Everyone's waiting for you downstairs, it's time for dinner!" the unmistakable voice of Asia Argento called out.

Since he had no control over his own emotions, Issei paid it no heed and focused entirely on the girl lying on the bed. Serafall however, had a different response. As soon as she heard someone knocking on the door, her head lifted up from the bed to get a better hear at what was being said. The moment that she found out that her fiance was getting called for, she immediately flipped around and faced the Sekiryuutei.

That was when something rather unexpected happened.

Almost as quick as lightning, the devil king released her powerful aura, causing the maid cap that bound her hands to get frozen and eventually brittle enough for Sera to shatter it into pieces, m freeing herself from it as she sat up on the bed, her dress ruined and her soaking womanhood leaking with her juices.

Before Issei could even react, she released more of her aura, powerful enough so that it could get through the Sekiryuutei. Since Issei had no control over his emotions right now, it also meant that he didn't possess the full power of a dragon, which was to be more dominant than other supernatural beings. It gave Serafall the advantage over him at the moment, and in a shocking move, Issei Hyoudou fell beside her on the bed, knocked unconscious.

'I'm sorry, Ise-kun…' she thought to herself, patting his head and running her hand through his brown locks. 'As much as I would love to continue this between us, I need to keep this as a secret from other girls… otherwise, they'll copy me and I'll lose my place as the top girl in your harem!'

The knocking on the door came once again.

"Ise-san? Are you asleep? Can you hear me? Hang on just a minute, I'll get this door open for you!" Asia's voice finished, which was followed by footsteps afterwards.

Serafall quickly turned her attention back towards her unconscious fiance. She leaned in closer towards her ear and began to speak in a low voice. "I'll make sure that no other girl will do what I do to pleasure you, _Ise-sama_ … girls like Rias-chan may have bigger breasts and bodies than me, but only I can and will let you do anything you want with my body…"

A bright light enveloped her body for a few seconds before it dissipated, revealing the Leviathan dressed in her Maou uniform, the maid outfit completely forgotten.

"As your top girl, I will be the only one who'll let you do these kinds of things to me…" she then gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ise-kun!" she finished before she moved away and created a magic circle to teleport herself out of there.

Just in the nick of time.

"Ise-san?" came the voice of Asia Argento as she opened the door and walked inside the room with her innocent smile. "Are you in here?"

"WAAHHH!" screamed Issei, shooting upright from the bed with a terrified expression on his face. He looked around himself for a few times until his eyes settled on the blonde nun who was just standing by the door to his bedroom. "Asia?" he asked, holding on to his head as he felt a sudden pain hit his brain. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you, Ise-san!" she replied, closing the door behind her. "Everyone is already downstairs, including Xenovia-san as well, and we were waiting for you so that we can start eating! What were you doing in your room, Ise-san?"

"I just… I thought…" he stammered, suddenly remembering that his fiancée was here just a few moments ago, causing him to look around one more time to see where had she gone. 'What the what?' he thought to himself. 'Sera-chan was here just about a few seconds ago! Where the hell did she go? And why was I sleeping? Damn it, I didn't even get to apologize to her!'

"Yes, Ise-san?" she asked again, thinking that he just said something that she might have not heard.

"No, it's nothing!" Issei said almost immediately, shaking his head a few times to shake off his nervousness. "Look, I'm sorry for making all of you wait, but I guess I was just so tired that I wanted to rest a bit!" he lied, faking a smile that he tried to make it look realistic.

"Okay, Ise-san!" she replied with no hesitation as she ran over towards the bed and hugged him tightly. "Just please tell us when you feel tired again, okay? We'll do our best to make you feel better no matter what!"

"Sure, that won't be a problem, Asia!" he replied, returning her embrace by wrapping his arms around her. In his thoughts though, it was a completely different story.

'Yes, she bought it!' Issei cheered inwardly. 'I feel kind of bad for lying to Asia, but I can't let them know that Sera-chan was here earlier… speaking of which…' Images of Serafall Leviathan wearing her maid costume earlier began to flood his mind before he shook his head repeatedly to rid himself of it. 'Why in the hell was she wearing that kind of outfit earlier? And why was _she_ asking for punishment? Is it really true what Ddraig said about her lusting over me?' his mind drifted off for a few moments to think about what he should do.

'If that's the case, then I'll just have to avoid her attempts at all costs… she's not herself right now, and I don't want anything to happen to her while she's unaware of it… Ddraig said that it would only last for a few weeks, right? I think I can hold out for that long…'

Little did he know that it won't be that way anymore.

Because the cute and innocent Sera-chan that he knew had just undergone a _change_ in her state of mind.

* * *

The following day, Issei was on his way to the basement for some training since he figured that it would be a good way to make sure that he didn't lose track of his own abilities despite all the drama that he had been involved for the past days. Today was a national holiday, so there won't be any classes throughout the whole country. In all honesty, Issei should still be in bed right now, sleeping.

But in order to stay strong and become even stronger, he had to train.

After sharing a quick cup of coffee with Rose, he proceeded on heading towards the basement level of the humongous house, where the training rooms were situated. Issei decided to further improve his Balance Breaker by prolonging the time limit in which he can use it, as well as his swordsmanship using Ascalon since it was his best weapon if his Balance Breaker nor promotion wasn't available. However, he would need help with it since swordfighting wasn't Issei's forte, and either Xenovia or Kiba could lend him a hand.

It was in his luck that there was somebody already there.

'There's someone else training right now?' he thought to himself, hearing the sound of sticks clashing with wood inside. 'Probably Kiba or Xenovia since they're knights… what the heck, either of them can help me anyway!' he finished with a smile, making his way inside the room afterwards.

Xenovia wiped the sweat off her forehead as she destroyed another training dummy using only a kendo stick as a weapon. It was quite amazing that despite her speed as a knight, she had enough destructive power to nearly rival that of a rook's. Due to this, she has been doing nothing but destroy training dummies for the past hour that she has been here.

Walking over to the nearest table, she used the towel that was placed there to further cleanse herself of her sweat while she opened a bottle of water and began drinking.

'What should I do after this?' she asked herself, taking deep breaths out of exhaustion. 'I haven't had a proper breakfast yet… all I ate earlier was a small loaf of bread and a cup of coffee… yes, that sounds about right… training in the morning… what a good way to let out some steam… and I wonder what time will Irina be returning home… Michael-sama did say that she would be gone only for a day —!' sensing that there was somebody walking behind her, she cut herself from her thoughts and turned around, pointing her kendo stick at whoever it was.

"Morning, Xenovia!" said Issei with a smile as he walked closer towards the bluenette as she widened her eyes slightly in surprise at seeing the Sekiryuutei at this kind of place, especially this early in the morning.

"I-Ise…" she muttered weakly, her kendo stick lowering because it was not a threat. "What are you doing here this early? Not that I'm complaining, but it's too early in the morning for you to wake up and go down here, in my opinion…" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, well I decided to go do some training for today… a lot of people are looking up to me as the Red Dragon Emperor, so I need to keep my image strong and I'm not talking about — WHA-WHAT?!" he explained, although he didn't quite finish his sentence because that was the moment when he noticed what Xenovia was wearing.

Xenovia was dressed in a black sports bra with blue linings which left her smooth, flat stomach exposed as well as her modest bust and back; she was also wearing black cycling shorts which perfectly fitted her curves and slender body and left a lot of her legs showing a lot of flesh. Issei has never seen her wear clothes like these; sure, he may see Xenovia wearing skimpy outfits or something else, but this workout gear she had made her look absolutely _stunning_.

Resisting the urge to drool at the sight in front of him, he shook his head and blushed a bit.

"Uh, why are you wearing that kind of outfit? I'm not angry about it, but… I think this is the first time I've seen you dress like this?" he asked, trying to look innocent by looking to the side.

"Well, since I wanted to do some training, the best way to become faster in attacking is to shed all unnecessary clothing," she answered, continuing to wipe her face with the towel as Issei nodded in response.

"Oh, I getcha."

"I tried to be naked while fighting since it will make my body move at its fastest, but Rossweisse-sensei insisted that I wear this gear," she continued.

'Really? Naked while fighting?' Issei sweat-dropped for a bit before his mind tried to imagine Xenovia destroying training dummies while naked. 'Argh, stop it…' he scolded himself before he looked at the girl again, just admiring her appearance while staying quiet. 'Damn, it feels like I've just noticed how beautiful she is…'

"I-Is there s-something wrong with how I am dressed?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're staring at my clothes for a while now."

"No, nothing's wrong!" he immediately said, feeling that he might have said something off. "It's just that… you look sexy and pretty beautiful while in that sports bra and shorts…" he admitted in a nervous tone with a cute blush staining his cheeks. "I have to say that it suits you, Xenovia."

The girl wasn't expecting that kind of response from Issei as she looked down on the floor to hide a blush. 'He thinks… I'm beautiful…' she muttered to herself, a smile adorning her features. 'Maybe… I

I really do have a chance, ' she thought hopefully, feeling reenergized for another training session.

Noticing that the atmosphere was getting a bit too quiet now, Issei decided to continue in his words. "Anyway Xenovia, do you think you could help me with something?" he asked her.

Snapping herself out of her own fantasies, Xenovia looked back up at the boy with a small smile.

"Sure, Issei. What do you need?"

"Right. As I was saying, many people look up to me as the Red Dragon Emperor so I need to keep my strong image up so that I don't end up embarrassing myself, and I decided that the best way for that to happen is through some training."

"Go on," she said, interested in where this talk was heading to.

"I realized that if my Balance Breaker is unavailable as well as my Evil Piece promotion, the best weapon I'll be left with is Ascalon…" he threw the bluenette a nervous glance. "Do you think that you could… I don't know, help me train in sword fighting? With your background as an exorcist and since you're a knight, I'm sure that you can help me get better! But, i-if you don't want to, I can just ask Kiba because it looks like you're too busy —"

"No, it's fine!" Xenovia cut him off, causing him to widen his eyes slightly at her suddenly heightened voice. "I'd be glad to train with you, Ise… I am done with my training anyway," she walked over to a nearby armory and threw him a kendo stick that was similar to hers, and he managed to catch it in his right hand. "It'd be an honor to help train the Sekiryuutei in swordsmanship."

"Awesome! I knew I could count on you, Xenovia" he cheered on with a toothy grin, which once again caused the blue-haired knight to blush.

* * *

The two devils continued training for two hours straight until exhaustion finally got the better of them, leading to them resting on separate chairs while wiping off their body sweat as much as they could. Like what he had hoped for, Issei improved remarkably in how to wield a sword and how to properly fight using it in combat. Hopefully, the next time that he trains with Xenovia, he'll be able to fight on par with her because it was clear that he is way inferior compared to the girl in terms of skill in using a sword.

On the other hand, Xenovia clearly had a fun time training with Issei; the boy could be hard to teach at times to the point where she would have to demonstrate it first-hand, but she did enjoy it nonetheless. It resulted in her hopes of capturing a place in Issei's heart become higher, and in the process, gave her more confidence in herself.

"You sure are an extraordinary swordswoman, Xenovia!" Issei praised with a huge grin, drinking a whole bottle of water afterwards. "Man, if I was in a real fight with you right now, I'm sure that I'm going to lose!"

Xenovia smirked in response. "That was quite flattering, Issei… but I'd consider myself to be leagues behind the top exorcists of the church. And you are improving as well, I must say… I'm sure Irina will be extremely happy once she hears of your progress as soon as she comes back."

Something then clicked inside Issei's mind, something that would help him spend some time with the other girls that he loved. Not as oblivious as he was back then, he knew that Xenovia was attracted to him; whether she only wanted his babies or his love, it didn't matter. What mattered was that he also had feelings for the blue-haired knight like the other members of the ORC, and he wanted to show her just what he exactly thought of her as. Looking at the time at the nearest clock, it was 9:53 in the morning, which would be the perfect time for a certain something.

"Hey, Xenovia?" he called out, gaining her attention. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Aside from a cup of coffee and a small piece of bread… no, I haven't," she answered, shaking her head. "Why do you ask?"

"I know this sounds crazy, but what do you say we go grab brunch together at a restaurant?" he asked with hope in his voice, which soon fell quickly when Xenovia raised an eyebrow in confusion, and forcing him to explain his words even further. "Brunch! You know, breakfast and lunch altogether? You and me, out to eat! It'll be my treat!"

Her eyes widened slightly, thinking of eating with Issei alone in a restaurant. 'I-Ise wants to eat with me? Alone?' she thought to herself. Due to her unwavering feelings for the brown-haired pawn, she couldn't help but blush at his words, very different from her usual and stoic self which is not really that weird since she was still a girl and could experience these kind of feelings when in love. 'The two of us… together… I think I do have a chance! I have a place in his heart!'

She pretended to sniffle her nose with her hand to hide a smile that was threatening to take over her face. "I-I-I… the idea is tempting… I think it would be — WAIT!" she suddenly cut herself off, mid-sentence. "W-What about Irina? She's due to return today from Heaven, and I don't want to miss being the first person to welcome her back."

"Don't worry, we won't take long, Xenovia," he assured her with another smile. "Unless you plan on becoming picky in choosing food and being a slow-eater, that is…" he joked, averting his gaze to the side. "I also want to welcome Irina back, but we have to think of ourselves as well, because I haven't had a real breakfast yet either… and since it's itching closer to noon, it'd be better to have both breakfast and lunch at the same time! This'll be a good way to spend some time together too, if you think about it…" He turned his attention back to Xenovia. "So what do you say?"

Xenovia bit her lip in nervousness, something that she rarely experienced throughout her life. She began to weigh the pros and cons in her mind, thinking what could happen if she did go with him or not. If she did, there was a chance wherein her worries would be laid to rest and if she didn't, she would lose her only chance in finding out whether she had secured a place in Issei's heart.

She wasn't really sure what to pick due to her lack of common sense, but instead of following her mind, she decided to follow her heart. With a smile, she nodded her head and told him her response.

"Sure, I would love to, Ise."

Almost immediately, Issei's eyes lit up like fireflies in the night sky. "Really? You mean it?" he asked, unsure if he heard her right. Xenovia only nodded again in response, causing Issei to bear grin on his face, showing his happiness at the moment. "This is great! What time do you want us to go then?" he asked, wanting the girl to make the decision.

"Just allow me to take a shower… maybe in about an hour, I'll meet you at the front door, Ise. Let me just finish everything up down here."

"Great! I'm gonna go take a shower too, then! I'll see you!" he exclaimed, turning his heel to walk out of the basement, making the bathroom his destination. 'Yes, this would be a good way for me to spend time with Xenovia… I feel like she's the only one who I'm not close with in this house… and I don't want that to happen!' he thought to himself with determination.

The two devils left the basement with smiles on their faces.

They had a _date_ to attend to, which they were both oblivious of.

* * *

However, it seemed that it was _fate_ who decided that trouble would find the two of them today.

Xenovia and Issei were walking down through the streets after leaving the Hyoudou residence, both dressed in casual clothing and currently looking for a good place where they could eat. It was a good thing that both Rias and Akeno were still asleep, otherwise they would have ogled their way to get involved in what the two were planning. Rossweisse and Asia, who were both awake when they left were fine with Issei and Xenovia eating brunch together, just as long as the former wouldn't forget them. Koneko and Ravel were at their own rooms according to Asia, both working on homework so that they wouldn't have anything to do for the rest of the day.

In other words, the two devils were as free as the wind today, and that nothing seemed to be bad enough to bother their temporary peace. Except if Serafall shows up out of nowhere and clings on to Issei, of course.

 _Temporary_.

"Do you want to choose where are we gonna eat, Xenovia?" Issei asked.

"No, I'm fine with whatever place you choose, Ise," she answered, waving him off and focused on matching his footsteps so that they were walking together.

"Okay… I just wanted to ask you what you wanted," he stated, shrugging his shoulders. "It'd be wrong of me to pick a place that you don't like," at his words, he never noticed the growing blush on the bluenette's face as the girl turned her eyes to the side.

But while they were walking, they were stopped by 3 delinquents, all of whom looked like they were no more than troublemakers just by the way they looked and how they were dressed. The one on the left was a bit skinny but he was nearly 7 feet tall, towering over his comrades; the one on the right was the opposite, shorter than his fellow lackeys but his weight and body size told the difference. The one in the middle looked like he was the leader, due to his muscular structure and lean body figure, and it was obvious that they were up to no good.

"Hey, sweetie, you wanna go and have some fun? Forget this scrawny weakling and why don't you go hang out with the _real men_?" the man in the middle looked at her with lustful and disgusting eyes. His eyes then fell to the blue-haired girl's chest, which caused her to scoff and look away.

"I don't like interacting with people who are nothing more than douchebags," she replied harshly, [internally thanking Irina for telling her that insult] causing Issei's eyes to momentarily widen in surprise before the short one stepped up to her.

"What'd you say? Who the hell do you think we are?!" the delinquent got in her face but that didn't do much to provoke Xenovia. "Answer me!" he demanded again, but her silence only invoked rage in him as he tried to punch her in the face. Xenovia, with amazing speed, merely grabbed the tall one among them and blocked the punch with his jaw.

The punch knocked out the poor man out and Xenovia proceeded to kick the short one in the face before punching him in the chest a few times and spun around afterwards, kicking him across the face and sending him plummeting to the ground in an unconscious state.

The leader looked like he wanted to back off but after seeing the taunting grin on the girl's face incensed him to attack her, although it was futile.

Xenovia dashed behind him and hit him behind the head with a swift chop, knocking him unconscious as he dropped to his knees.

She merely let out a sigh, a bit irritated about having to deal with local thugs on a day that was supposed to be only about her and Issei, especially when she knew that this would be her only chance in getting answers about her place in Issei's heart.

Issei was about to intervene but he knew that Xenovia would be able to deal with all of them, knocking all of them out before he could even think of attacking. With a grin on his face, he walked towards Xenovia, grabbing her arm softly as he looked at her brown eyes. "That was amazing… but I think we should leave them right here and let somebody else clean up the mess they made," he said. "We wouldn't want to waste time now, would we?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized, looking down on the ground in shame. "I shouldn't have snapped and attacked out of nowhere… I just didn't want anything to ruin this day for us…"

He patted her head in response, throwing her a smile. "Don't worry, they deserved it anyway. Besides, if you didn't make a move, I would've knocked them all out. Don't think bad of yourself just because of that, okay?" he asked, and the girl nodded, staring straight into his eyes. "That wasn't so bad, was it? Now, let's get a move on!"

As the two were about to leave with Issei holding Xenovia's hand firmly that made her blush furiously, the three troublemakers got up again, although they were all battered and bruised, they could still walk and speak.

"Tch… yeah, you should be sorry. Some fighter chick like you, nobody would ever want you, ya hear me?! Guys like pretty and submissive girls… some tough bitch like you would never get a guy, even that scrawny weakling with you is gonna dump you! You charmless pr —! " the leader that was speaking couldn't finish his words because Issei charged at him and punched him right in the mouth, knocking out his teeth and sending him skidding across the ground before he could.

"I don't like it when others badmouth my friends and loved ones… if you wanna get all of your teeth knocked out, then get ready… or you could get the hell up and don't bother us again," Issei threatened the three with an angry glint in his eyes.

Having understood his message, the other delinquents frantically bowed and apologized before picking up their fallen colleague and finally ran away with frightened yelps.

'Nobody talks about my friends that way,' Issei thought with a smirk, before he looked back at Xenovia and saw that she had a worried and disturbed look on her face.

What the leader of the men earlier said had hit a chord in her and it bothered her immensely since she agreed with what he said to an extent. If she was just sure that she also had a place in Issei's heart, she wouldn't be having these thoughts. But his words were true, and it caused her confidence to diminish greatly, her doubts returning once again, just like how it had been the previous night.

Was it true? Would Issei dump her as well?

"Xenovia, you okay?" Issei looked at her in worry, she might have been affected by what the stupid delinquent just said. "Look, don't listen to what that stupid idiot said, Xenovia… you're better than this. Don't let yourself get looked down upon by just an insult."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Issei…" she lied, chuckling lightly to hide her sadness but this only made Issei more curious about how she was feeling, having a suspicion that there was indeed something wrong with the girl. Deciding that he'll just look into it later on, he turned his attention back to choosing what place they should eat in.

Continuing their journey together, they had just passed by a burger restaurant when Issei suddenly heard something.

"Oh no," Xenovia whispered, blushing a bit when her stomach let out a strong and loud rumble, showing just how hungry she just got after giving three troublemakers a piece of their minds.

"Oh… Gahahahahaha!" Issei let out a good-hearted laugh when he heard her hunger echo, unable to stop himself from making fun of the blue-haired knight.

"It's not funny, Ise! Cut it out!" Xenovia retorted, smacking him in the head out of embarrassment as she put a hand over her stomach in an attempt to silence it of its cries.

"Hehe… sorry… well, since your stomach's pretty hungry for food, how about we eat brunch in this burger joint? If you don't want to, we can always look for another restaurant, Xenovia," Issei suggested kindly as he pointed at the burger joint just behind them.

Xenovia shook her head. "This place is fine, I'm sure we'll be contented here," she said while Issei nodded in response, and then finally, the two went inside.

Issei ordered a huge meal only for the two of them since it was going to be their breakfast and lunch altogether, which consisted of six burgers, a small bucket of fries, two plates of onion rings, two hotdog sandwiches, and two milkshakes. When Xenovia argued that she had doubts on whether they could eat everything that he ordered, he just shrugged it off and bring the leftover food back home for the other girls. It took about fifteen minutes for their food to arrive, and during that time, Xenovia's stomach growled louder than before which earned Issei many smacks in the head for laughing at the girl.

While they were eating in silence at the beginning, the two devils began to have a conversation, but slowly, the conversation took a deeper tone because of Xenovia. This was her chance to find out if she really did have a place in Issei Hyoudou's heart.

"Hey, Issei, what do you plan to do with Irina? How do you feel about her?" Xenovia was curious about Issei's relationship with her ever since she found out that Michael had created a special room where mating was possible for an angel without falling. If things went out all right, it would be likely that she returns home with the interdimensional room complete. With Irina's strong connection and history with him, Xenovia felt insecure about being able to compete with her for Issei's affections, especially when she can now freely chase after the same boy.

She, a woman who had merely brawn and a stubborn head, had small chances of winning against Asia and Irina, her two closest friends. Even though she would provoke flirtatious attempts and try to seduce Issei, she secretly felt like she had less chances of capturing a piece of his heart, if not the whole thing. If she had to recall every moment that they had spent alone, it was either interrupted or stopped by Issei himself, and it made her feel like he didn't really like her.

Issei was surprised with her question that he didn't speak for a few seconds before he finally sighed in response. "Do you want the honest answer?"

Xenovia nodded.

"Well, she's my childhood friend, and I do have feelings for her too, but we're not exactly 'there' yet… I think I'll try and spending time with her when she returns… I feel as if there's a spark there somewhere in me. There's something in my heart that helps attract me to her, maybe it's because we've known each other since we're kids, and I know her so well… despite the fact that I thought she was a boy… but ever since she left for England, I feel like I've forgotten that she existed in my life… but I'm not going to let that happen because I know to myself that she is someone who is important to me… so as soon as she returns, I'm going to try asking her out," Issei gave her his honest opinion, slurping a bit of his vanilla milkshake.

His answer was something that Xenovia was a bit glad about, albeit barely. This would at least give her time to make a move on him and would give her a chance to advance her relations with him, even if it was only a day. She didn't care, as long as she would get a chance.

"Say, Issei, what about Asia?" Xenovia's tone grew shakier as her worries grew stronger, losing her self-confidence once again and feeling that she might have lost that particular chance.

'What the heck is going on with her? Earlier, it's pretty clear to me that she was lying about her being fine… now, she's getting all nervous? For what reason? What is she thinking?' Issei was quite a bit worried at how she was acting right now, but he wasn't really sure on what to follow.

"Asia? Well, to put it straight, I love her too. She's gentle and kind is never violent on a natural level. She's always willing to help and she is always forgiving of others no matter what she endures. I love that part of her. Ever since we first met, I felt some kind of natural instinct that I would stay with her and protect her until the end." Issei felt terrible for throwing this in her face since it seemed like Xenovia's mood was sinking with every word that he said about Asia and Irina.

Downtrodden was an understatement for how she was feeling right now.

Her sense of defeat was starting to take hold of her and Issei knew that he had to find out why.

"Xenovia, why are you asking all of this? Is something wrong? Please tell me." Issei was growing concerned about her as she looked like she was at a breaking point, ready to cry at any moment and he didn't want to see the stoic and prideful Xenovia crying over something that he didn't know about.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know." Xenovia shook her head, made a fake smile and tried to look convincing but Issei knew something was amiss. Over the past few weeks, he had learned how to read people's emotions under the blanket out of his own experience while he was struggling with his trauma, so it was safe to say that the blue-haired beauty was going through something.

But for the sake of finishing their food, he didn't say anything more.

It doesn't mean that he would give up, though.

* * *

Leaving the restaurant, the two returned home in silence, with neither of them wanting to speak about what just happened between them, especially Xenovia.

Upon reaching the Hyoudou residence, they found out that Irina still hasn't returned despite the time being 11:04 in the morning, before they received a scolding from Rias that they went out without her permission, although it was clear that she was speaking out of jealousy since Akeno was giggling in the background. Issei made up for his mistake immediately by showing all the leftover food that him and Xenovia didn't manage to eat to the other girls and told them all that it would be their lunch for the day and that Akeno wouldn't have to cook anymore, which managed to distract them since his mind was focused on something else.

After that whole ordeal, Issei decided that he needed to talk to Xenovia about what was going on at the restaurant. About why was she acting all emotional, trembling, doubtful, questioning, and sad. It just didn't make sense for someone like her to act that way because it was not in her personality to be all emotional.

He quickly made his way towards her room and knocked on the door gently, hoping that she would answer. Because just after Rias scolded both him and Xenovia, the blue-haired knight immediately went out of sight from everyone else except for Issei himself, and he figured that she might have headed towards her bedroom.

He waited patiently for an answer, but after a whole minute, there was no response from the other side of the door.

Issei knocked again, a little bit louder this time, but found silence yet again. He was getting even more worried for Xenovia with every passing second that he didn't receive any reply from the girl.

"Xenovia?" Issei tried calling out through the door, hoping to get a reaction from her. A few seconds later, there was still no answer from the bluenette and he was getting more frustrated by now. "Xenovia! Open up! Let me in!" Issei called out calmly with a more forceful tone this time.

On the other side of the door, Xenovia was in a sobbing fit. She had her head between her knees and she sat on top of her bed.

This was so strange. The blunt and strong Xenovia was sobbing like a girl that had just lost the love of her life. It seemed like the words that the leader delinquent had said towards her had affected her more than she ever knew.

She had spent the time from when her and Issei had gotten home, up until now, crying in her room as her mind tortured her with the small chances that she had at obtaining some of Issei's affections since she knew that he loved other girls. Especially Sona Sitri and Serafall Leviathan, two devils whom, as far as she knew, barely had any connection with Issei.

And then she just found out that he was engaged to the two of them?

And then there was also the undeniable fact that she had the least involvement with his past and she had the least intimate moments with him. Yes, they were comrades, but that didn't mean that she would have the most meaningful and major memories with him because she was always overshadowed by others. Now, she was overshadowed by two people who had already made their move on Issei while her back was turned.

She remembered how Issei requested and begged Michael to allow her and Asia to pray again. This act made her overjoyed since she could continue her faith but it also started the development of her feelings for him.

It hurt to know that she probably wouldn't have a shot at having a child with him, let alone have a family, nor a life together with him.

Of course, these were all nothing but lies, but she didn't realize that because of her own stubborn and blunt mind. She was too quick to jump to conclusions, but she was clouded with angst right now, so correcting herself of her own thoughts would be near-impossible.

Xenovia had spent a while sobbing in her room, thinking about how the other girls had advantages over her. Rias was his master and she was the one who reincarnated him into being a devil, saving him from a horrible fate. Akeno was always spoiling and teasing him but she would also help him whenever he needed help. Asia was always gentle and forgiving and Issei had went into **[Juggernaut Drive]** just for her. Koneko heals his life force with senjutsu after every battle they have so she had extra private time with him, not to mention the fact that she liked sitting on his lap. Irina, as far as she knew, was his first kiss and childhood friend so she knew him better than all of them, and Issei was planning to take her on a date tomorrow. Rossweisse was his teacher and it was revealed that she also loved him; she could also cook, clean, and she was extremely intelligent for a Valkyrie. Lastly, Ravel was going to be his manager (Sirzechs mentioned it once) and she was an excellent strategist who was always close to Issei just as much as Koneko was.

Now, there were two other girls who stood atop them all.

From what she remembered, Sona grew closer to Issei after she lost to him in a game of chess which resulted in them getting engaged to one another. From there, it seemed like everything just went its own way because it led to her being completely in love with Issei by now. Serafall had a different situation, because she chose the Sekiryuutei to be her fiance, which led to Issei losing his virginity to the devil king herself after only two simple but special dates. By now, Serafall was clingy towards him just as how she was towards her sister, showing just how in love and obsessed she was with Issei.

The two sisters were surely at the top of Issei's heart right now, with her fellow clubmates somewhere near that or by the middle.

She had the least intimate interactions with him and it felt like she was at the bottom.

However, she was wrong.

Outside the room, Issei pressed the right side of his head against the door since she wouldn't reply. He then heard sniffling through the door and that was when he decided that he'd been negligent enough for one day. He forced the door open with a strong push and surprised Xenovia that she turned her head towards the doorway.

Upon seeing Issei's face, she turned her head to the opposite direction with bloodshot eyes in an attempt to hide her face from him, not wanting him to see just how vulnerable she had gotten because of her own emotions for him.

"What are you doing Issei?" Xenovia questioned him with a frustrated tone.

Issei didn't respond and immediately walked over towards the bed and sat right in front of her. He rested both his hands on her shoulders and prevented her from turning her body away, which she tried to do after he just sat in front of her at the edge of the bed.

"Xenovia, please tell me the truth. What's wrong?" Issei asked with a concerned and gentle voice.

The girl couldn't lie anymore, and she couldn't hold back. She bit her lip and tried to repress her emotion but it all came out, regardless of what she tried to do.

"I-I can't…" she whispered, barely loud enough for herself to hear.

"What?" Issei asked again, unable to hear what she was saying.

He then saw Xenovia's tears trickle down her face and fall onto her lap, causing him to widen his eyes slightly, because the blue-haired knight was crying. This was something that he only saw once, which was when she found out the truth that God was dead. And during that time, her emotions have gotten the best of her.

That could compare to what was happening right now.

"I can't compete with the other girls!" she confessed to him with a red sobbing face and tearful eyes, tearing her arms away from her head so that Issei could see her face.

"What? Why?" Issei was truly confused. Back then, until recently, she was always trying to take the chance to make a move on him to try and bear his babies but now, she was surrendering? What exactly happened that made her think like this?

"All of the other girls, they have the advantage! They have relationships that are so much closer to you! They have more special memories with you! They have better traits than me! They can cook, clean, and they can understand what's going on in the atmosphere! They've helped you in your problems whenever you needed help! Now, you've slipped away and I don't have a chance anymore… Kaichou… and Leviathan-sama… they are two girls that I think of as strangers… but they are engaged to you! All I can do is break and destroy things! Why did I ever think that I could get some of your attention and affections? I have nothing to be exceptional for and I know other men wouldn't want a girl like me!" Xenovia ranted as she let all of her repressed thoughts out. She sobbed afterwards and refused to meet his eyes as she stayed in the same position she was in earlier.

Issei was initially caught in a state of shock with what she just said, before he sighed and was ready to prove her wrong. 'I should've known… no wonder she was asking questions about Asia and Irina earlier…' he said to himself.

He gripped her shoulders, and brought her head onto his shoulder and comforted her by patting her head and rubbing her back to help calm her down.

"Xenovia, you and all of the girls are unique. You all have great traits and bad traits like any other living person. You mean so much to me just as much as the others, so stop crying," Issei spoke softly to her but she still cried nonetheless.

"Like what?" she questioned him as she couldn't find an answer herself.

"You're strong, resilient, and you care so much for your friends…" he explained, a smile grazing across his features. "When Asia was nearly killed by Shalba, you were the first to charge at him in anger and vengeance just to pay him back for Asia. You tried to help Gya-suke with his fears in order to help him grow. You made sure that he didn't lose on purpose during the match with Sairaorg-san's peerage. You care so much for your friends that you're strong for them. I think that puts you on equal footing with the other girls. You stand up to others and you stick to your beliefs and your confident. Even when I reject your advances, you bounce back. So don't ever think that you're at a disadvantage. It's true that Sona, Sera-chan, Irina, Rias, Asia, and all the other girls hold a part of my heart, but, you also hold some of it too. Nobody is on top of anybody here, because you are all equal to me."

Issei's words left Xenovia stunned.

'He-He thinks of me like that? I… hold… a part of Ise's… heart… so… it's true… he… likes me… as well…' Xenovia couldn't be more overjoyed. The one thing she wasn't confident about, was true all along. She did hold a part of his heart after all. He did have feelings of her as well. She did have good traits. All of her fears and self-inflicted mental torture were for naught, for it was all just a fabrication in her mind. They were all immediately forgotten like the wind blows, because Xenovia was not the type of person to hang on to the past.

Chuckling slightly, he pulled back from their embrace as he stared longingly into her brown eyes, before he inched closer to her and did something that was to never be expected of him.

"I think… I love you, Xenovia… and I'm not kidding around," he whispered as he brought his lips against her soft ones in a deep kiss. The girl's eyes widened in surprise and joy, loving the feeling of Issei's lips on hers. A few moments passed, her tears have dried up and was forgotten, because a newfound emotion just took over Xenovia, feeling that she could scream out of happiness right now.

Instead of sorrow, she started to cry tears of joy as she realized that even if she couldn't have all of Issei's love, she still had it. Even if it was just a piece.

Issei cupped her cheek with his hand while she wrapped an arm around his neck, deepening their kiss even further so she could show just how much she loved the brunette. Their passionate liplock continued for a few more seconds before they finally parted lips and Xenovia wiped away her tears.

She smiled brightly at Issei and hugged him.

"Thank you, Issei…" she whispered to him as Issei returned the hug.

"Of course, Xenovia." Issei whispered back to her.

"Can I… can I ask you something?"

He made no hesitation to nod in response. "Sure, what do you want to ask?"

"Since you just showed me how much I mean to you… can I show you how much you mean to me in return?" she said, trying to prevent a blush from appearing on her face out of embarrassment before she noticed him raise an eyebrow. "I want to make a baby with you."

 _ **LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT!**_

"Um…" he didn't know how to respond, feeling that the Xenovia he was talking to was the same one from back then who would constantly try to make babies with him. "Honestly, it's really up to you, Xenovia… I'm fine with whatever decision you make. But don't you think that we are going too fast if that's the case? You were just crying a while ago, and it doesn't feel right to be doing it just after that. Nobody's rushing us, and we can take this slow."

Her mood immediately changed into a slightly serious one as she threw him a light glare. "Do you deem me as a weak person? You know that I still have my pride, Ise… and I am not going to stand by while two other girls already had intercourse with you. I'm going to have your babies as well, because that has been my goal ever since."

He had no idea what's going on, but what happened next managed to catch him off guard.

Xenovia slammed her lips back into his, engaging another intense liplock between the two devils, which was also completely different from their earlier kiss. Again, the girl's sadness has been completely forgotten and was replaced with this new girl who was longing to prove her love. Their kiss just a while ago was full of passion and it showed the love that they had for each other beneath it; what was happening between them right now was a bit different, because lust had just found its way towards the two. Being a devil, Xenovia soon found herself giving in to her desire and lust for the boy, sneaking in her tongue in his mouth to start its exploration.

Issei could not help but moan in surprise at the way Xenovia was kissing him at this very moment. He had thought she was in this kind of thing, but then again, it must be because of the two of them being devils and that she must be acting under her lust. He didn't know what to do until his more primal side began to take over him. Once that side of him got a good enough grip on the brunette's wits and mental faculties, he reacted the way any man would.

'To hell with slowing down,' he thought to himself, letting his emotions flow out of him.

He kissed Xenovia back and began to touch her body slowly through the clothing. Xenovia moaned out as she began to increase the passion in her kiss and also using her hands to touch and caress Issei's own form through the red shirt that he was wearing. Once the kiss between the two of them ended, the blue-haired beauty looked at Issei and he could see that she had a blush on her face even after kissing him with such intensity and passion.

Using her extraordinary speed as a knight piece, her attention drifted to his clothes, clearly knowing what she wanted to do next. She started by removing the red shirt that he had on, revealing his naked chest. Xenovia couldn't help but smile a bit at the sight of Issei's well-toned and built form, there were muscles all over him and he was certainly fit in more ways than one. She wanted to bear strong babies, and this was a good sign of that happening in the future.

She couldn't help but feel very attracted by the sight of Issei like this. She also couldn't help but feel that she was slightly responsible for this happening, mostly because of the intense training that they just had earlier this morning. But she knew that now was not the time to be all googly-eyed and there was still a lot for her to see. She then moved to begin removing Issei's pants and boxers, her lust for him fully taking over.

She couldn't help but be amazed by the fact that Issei was actually buffed up right now, and to see his fully naked upper form all alone was very good to her eyes. He was well formed and muscled, there was not a single trace of fat on his body and he looked very healthy, a strange thing considering that he was rarely seen training by almost anyone.

Xenovia went for his pants next, and then followed by his boxers. She broke up their makeout session as she looked at Issei and she couldn't help but look at him from head to toe over and over. While she was busy drooling over his naked form, he smirked for a moment before he kicked both of his shoes off and proceeded to resume their intense liplock.

Taking advantage of her trance, he slowly pushed her down to lie on the bed as he grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it off her. Xenovia pushed herself off the bed in order to help get her shirt off, leaving her in a blue bra that seemed too small to contain her cleavage. He snaked his left arm around her and into her back, unhooking her bra hook as he pulled away the useless piece of underwear with one tug, throwing it to the side as he gazed at the girl's naked chest.

Her breasts were not as large as some of the women's breasts he had always felt, Rias' breasts being among those in his mind. But they were not small either, they were well formed and large enough to suit Xenovia's body figure, and her nipples were well shaped and each was topped with a pink, eraser-nub shaped, nipple. Now that he was all alone with the blue-haired beauty in her own room, he couldn't stop himself from staring at Xenovia's breasts because of his damn fetish, an action that caused the girl to look away slightly in embarrassment.

Snapping himself out of his own perverted thoughts, he decided to save those desires for later as his eyes fell on her purple leggings that hugged her legs tightly and showed off her curves. He looked back up and that was when she pulled him in for another deep kiss, hiddenly showing that she didn't want to move on with things just yet. In response, Issei pressed two fingers on her crotch, slowly rubbing her clit through her clothing and causing the girl to squirm slightly underneath him out of pleasure. He kept on doing this until she stopped exploring his mouth with her tongue, giving up in the fight.

Parting from the kiss, he kissed his way down her neck and slowly took in her scent before he planted his mouth firmly on her right breast, making the bluenette gasp in surprise. While his mouth started to work its magic on her boob, he grabbed the hem of her leggings and slowly pulled it off her as well, and Xenovia didn't hesitate to lift herself off the bed to help it get off. Along the way, he also grabbed the hem of her blue panties and pulled it off as well, leaving nothing covering her lower regions.

Issei separated from her breast momentarily so that he could pull off the rest of her clothes all the way, and now both devils were naked in each other's presence. Then they found themselves staring at one another, taking in each other's image and burning it into their minds.

A few seconds passed with nothing but silence, Issei finally broke the rising tension in the atmosphere by saying a few words that would affect her to her very core.

"You look so beautiful, Xenovia…" he said with a smile. "This is what I'm talking about earlier… you don't need to compare yourself to the other girls because you're all fine just the way you are."

Xenovia could tell that Issei was not kidding or teasing her at all and that was something that she enjoyed immensely. She could tell that she was actually blushing and she couldn't stop herself from flashing a smile that represented her feelings right now.

"Thank you Ise, I never thought of it that way. And you look handsome as well, if I must say. Our baby will surely inherit your muscular structure in any case that it'll be a boy, but I am quite contented with a girl too… I can just train her into becoming a strong woman," she said, smiling as well.

Issei couldn't help but blush a bit after hearing her make those kinds of remarks about them having a baby this early. But his embarrassment became only a mere memory because. But he was not going to get a break as Xenovia decided to finally ramp things up between her and Issei as she moved up to kiss him, causing him to moan slightly in surprise.

This was more than enough to convince him that doing nothing was not the best of ideas and he was more than willing to respond as he was making his move on Xenovia, despite the fact that it was her first time in this act.

"Mmmm…"

Xenovia let out a low moan as Issei was now beginning to kiss her slowly once again, leaning down to press his body against hers. The blue-haired beauty responded by wrapping her arms around his body, allowing her naked form to grind against Issei's own. The feeling of their bodies rubbing against one another sent shivers of pleasure through her body, something that she enjoyed considerably and causing her to grind her body against his even more. What's more, the feel of his hot skin on her own served to increase the heat inside her body and only served to make the kiss between them a lot hotter than before.

Issei enjoyed the more passionate response from Xenovia and found it to be all worthwhile as he began to use his own tongue as they duelled with one another inside their mouths. Like the fighter that she was, Xenovia didn't want to lose this particular fight but she had to admit that she was enjoying Issei's taste and when they parted from the kiss for air, they did so with some level of reluctance due to how well they liked each other's mouths.

That was soon going to fade however as Issei decided to take the initiative and began to lavish kisses and licks on Xenovia's skin, making her moan a bit louder at his actions. Between the two of them, Issei was the one who had more experience in sex, so Xenovia had no problem with him taking the lead.

"Aahh~"

The girl started to moan even louder as Issei began to lavish attention on her breasts and nipples, making her very happy as the sensations ran through her nipples, through her breasts and spread from her chest all the way to the roots of her hair to the tips of her fingers and toes… and back again. However, she wasn't able to hear her own noises of pleasure because the boy just clamped his left hand over her mouth to ensure that no other person can hear them. It felt wonderful and the way that Issei was using his tongue and mouth on her breasts and nipples, she could have sworn that he was trying to take in her very taste right to her bones.

And she enjoyed it for all it was worth… a child with him.

Xenovia couldn't stop herself from reaching out with her hands to hold him close to her and make sure that he was still giving her breasts and nipples the pleasure she wanted. It looked as if that aside from making a baby with Issei, she also wanted to treat her first time as if it was her last day in the world. As good as that felt however, she decided that now would be a good time for him to direct his oral ministrations on other eager places on her body and she spoke to him gently.

"Ise… keep… going…" she muttered weakly, almost unable to formulate even simple statements.

He was more than willing to do just what she wanted him to do as he began to use his hands on Xenovia's naked form and she was more than happy for the physical contact between the two of them. She felt his hands moving from her shoulders, to her arms, back then to her shoulders and down to her chest, which were all likely one of the sensitive spots of her body. Xenovia moaned deeply as she felt her lover's hands on her breasts, moving around to caress them gently before moving his mouth on her chest and nipples.

"Mmmmm!"

Xenovia moaned gently as she enjoyed the moments of pleasure with Issei. Nothing was on her mind right now except the fact that she was about to have sexual intercourse with the man that she had feelings for, the man she loved. He sucked on her right nipple slowly, licking and rubbing his lips on them. He was not just doing that to her right nipple as he moved to her left one, endowing it the very same pleasure he had given her right earlier to it as well. Xenovia enjoyed it as she moved her hands over to his hair, enjoying the feel of his hair, surprised that despite the way it always looked, it felt good and she enjoyed it all while running her hands on his face. Xenovia moaned out even more as Issei carried on with his actions on her breasts, moving from her nipples to licking and touching her breasts, enjoying the feel of them on his mouth and tongue.

And she was more than willing to scream out her pleasure for the actions that he was doing her at this very moment, even if her voice was muffled so that no one would hear it.

"Ohhh…"

Issei moved from her breasts and nipples, as he began to run his hands on the rest of her body. She gasped in surprise at the feel of Issei's hot hands on her skin before he moved his hands up and down her sides, all the way to her hips, much to her delight as it gave her goosebumps in response to his touch.

"Ise…"

Xenovia sighed in happiness as Issei was now touching and pleasuring her body once more and he was a lot more impassioned than before with his actions. She could tell it was happening as he sucked and licked her breasts and nipples while moving his hands over to them. He started caressing them in time with his mouth and tongue which served to make her all the more pleasured by his actions. He moved his fingers to her entrance and her leaking juices already told him that she was really wet as well as hot and eager for more, and he was more than ready and willing to give her just that.

The boy enjoyed the feel and taste of Xenovia's breasts and nipples along with the warmth of her luscious and well-formed fleshy orbs. He however, was sure that he was going to take things to a much higher state as he began to move away from her breasts, intending to take things further. He moved his mouth away from her bust but not before kissing her deeply, and once the kiss ended between them, he moved back to kissing and licking his way between her legs.

His hands were already ahead and when he touched her clitoris, Xenovia was more than willing to react to his actions as she quickly parted her legs without hesitation. Issei took that as a good thing and positioned himself between Xenovia's thighs, he did not waste time as he placed her legs on his shoulders and to the girl's surprise, Issei moved to his knees before sitting down on his butt, making her hips rise up and allow him to see her womanhood in a very interesting angle and made the beautiful swordswoman blush at the embarrassing position she was in.

After making sure that she was not against this or anything, he began to lick her soaking pussy and he started to use his fingers to play with her hips, ass, before parting her outer folds, allowing him to really see her in all her glory, much to Xenovia's embarrassment. He only chuckled slightly before he started to lick her inner sheath and outer walls slowly to make sure that she would be happy.

And Xenovia was more than willing to shout out the results of Issei's actions on her sex.

"Aaaah! Keep… going! Ise!"

She was utterly happy as the pleasure flowed through every nerve in her body at that exact moment as Issei continued to use his tongue to lap up her juices while also rubbing into her inner walls. Each moment that Issei ran his tongue on her pussy and even thrusted it into her inner sheath was more than enough to make Xenovia moan out with each passing breath. And she relished the sensations as those feelings flowed up and down every part of her body and it was a wonder to her that she had not reached her orgasm yet. Being a woman of the church back then, she had no knowledge about things like this up until now that she became a devil.

And Xenovia loved the way that Issei was quickly finding out just how to pleasure her the way she wanted. He was quickly able to learn just how fast he could move his tongue in and out of her entrance and how to really touch every part of her inner walls. She wailed away her pleasure while Issei also caressed her body slowly and patiently which was a contrast to the passionate and frenzied way he was licking her womanhood, also showing that there was a clashing of sides inside of him.

"It feels… good…"

It was not going to be long for her to reach her limits, but she didn't want the pleasure to stop. This was so good and she was going to savour her climax when it came, and arrive it did as she wrapped her legs around Issei's waist and her body trembled as she cried out her orgasm.

"AAAGGHHH!"

Xenovia's back arched up from the bed and she felt like she was about to pass out from all the pleasure that had suddenly slammed hard into her brain. She couldn't help but look downwards to see Issei continuing to lap up her juices from her sex and he didn't seem to mind at what he was doing and the fact that the girl just had her first orgasm. That made her very happy and she decided to enjoy it all as Issei began to gently lower her down and place her legs back on the ground slowly while still lapping up her wetness.

As for Issei, he enjoyed the way that he was able to bring Xenovia to her climax and he enjoyed tasting her wetness on the tip of his tongue, and soon all around it. He also made sure to reach out and use his fingers to once more play with her pussy and clit once he was able to take in as much as he could. He also enjoyed watching Xenovia as she began to recover from her orgasm and as soon as he was sure that her breathing was finally normal, he moved himself up to kiss her. And the girl did not mind that at all that she tasted her own juices on his lips as well as his tongue, as long as she would be able to kiss him.

Once that was done between the two of them, Issei looked at Xenovia as he began to rub his throbbing manhood on the outer folds of her entrance, making her moan as her pussy was still sensitive from her first climax of the night. He looked at her one last time, wanting to make sure that she was fine with this before he could make any further moves. "Are you really fine with this, Xenovia? We can wait a little further if you want to. Like I said, there's nothing really rushing us."

The blue-haired beauty sighed. "You can say that, however, not only do I want your babies, but I also want to make sure that my place in your heart, Ise. And from how I see it, this is the only way for me to do that, so please continue. This is what I want."

That was more than enough to tell Issei that she was more than willing for him to do so and her next words were more than enough to make him double sure of what he was about to do.

"This may hurt a little..." he warned her, looking at her with eyes of concern. "Are you ready?" he threw her a quick glance and she nodded without any hesitation. Taking a deep breath, he pushed forward, taking her purity with one move. The action made Xenovia wince in pain, closing her eyes tightly to resist it. The girl broke her hymen during her training a few years back, but it didn't stop the pain she felt when her virginity got torn.

"X-Xenovia, you're so tight… are you okay?" he asked, feeling her inner walls clamp down on his erection that he felt it was harder to move.

"Yes, I'm fine… don't worry about me… I broke my hymen years ago…" she said, trying to keep up a strong look as she didn't want to look weak. Xenovia was trying her best on resisting the pain that she felt, but that particular feeling said farewell too soon as she was brought back to reality when Issei started moving in and out of her womanhood slowly to let her get used to his size.

Xenovia felt like heaven at this very moment. She had never felt more pleasure in her entire life, that she couldn't help but scream out how good she felt. However, remembering that somebody could possibly hear them, she willingly slapped her right hand towards her mouth to muffle her voice so that she wouldn't be heard by others. Issei then leaned down and captured her lips in a deep kiss, wanting to savor this particular moment with Xenovia.

It was true, the blue-haired beauty had the least number of moments with him, as well as the amount of time that they have spent together. It felt like it was only right that Xenovia was with him right now, because he had no idea how long she might have been longing for him.

Their two tongues danced and twisted in each other's presence that every time the two devils pulled away, a trail of saliva would connect their mouths together.

"Oh, you look so hot, Xenovia!" replied Issei with vigor, feeling an intense boost in his energy the moment that the girl was staring straight into his eyes. He then began thrusting faster into her, which only caused the girl to turn into a moaning mess, her eyes becoming filled with lust and desire, the stoic church girl momentarily forgotten. Soon after, the both of them were sweating hard and the room only became a lot hotter despite being air-conditioned which was accompanied with by the loud sounds of their moaning and their skins slapping against each other with every movement.

In a shocking move, Xenovia grabbed both of her lover's hands and placed them on her own breasts, silently telling him to play with her assets while they make love, which only drew more loud moans from the girl as soon as Issei complied with what she wanted. After a few seconds of squeezing and groping both of her perfectly-shaped mounds, he separated from their kiss and dove down towards the valley between her breasts, giving her chest a long lick downwards until he reached her navel. Xenovia's toes curled in pleasure when she felt the boy kiss and lick her bellybutton as Issei made his thrusts even faster and harder than before.

Just a minute later, she felt that familiar feeling in her pussy and her toes curled even more at the intense but extraordinary feeling, nearing her climax once again. "That feeling… I can feel it again… I'm going to… Ise!" she moaned out, which only made Issei continue pump inside her pussy with exceptional speed, causing her to cry out in total bliss and ecstasy. She stared into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to attain as much contact with him as possible.

"AAAHHHH!" Xenovia moaned out as loud as she could, another mind-blowing orgasm was escaping her body, and coating Issei's member with her juices.

"I'm not done yet… we're just getting started…" Issei breathed out, while taking a moment to catch his breath since the blue-haired knight just had an orgasm. Her body was still shaking and she was sweating so much, the toll of their love-making being taken from her. But the pleasure and seed that she would be receiving in return was worth it, so she simply rolled with it like she always did when faced with a serious situation.

"But nothing happened to me, so you better prepare yourself!" He then grabbed the girl from behind her back and carried her so that she was sitting on his lap. Without any warning, he thrusted his still-erect member inside her womanhood again, causing her to throw her head back in pleasure as he began a new batch of thrusts, faster and harder than before, ravaging her insides in the process.

"Faster!" she moaned happily, enjoying the pleasure that he was giving her, succumbing to her lecherous and inner desires. "Do it harder!" In compliance with her pleads, Issei started squeezing both of her butt cheeks, fondling them like what he did with her boobs, which caused her to pull the boy in for another deep make-out session, and nothing but lust had taken over the atmosphere. "It feels so... good..." she moaned out every time they separated for air, nearly losing her voice.

"Just a little bit more…" he said while smirking, grabbing both of her legs once more as he carried her while standing up from the bed, pinning her to the wall while still deep in their kiss. This new position allowed Issei to slide into her even deeper as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly to further intensify their liplock.

Xenovia was raking her fingernails all over his back, leaving scratch marks everywhere but Issei paid it no heed when his hands found her ass once again, and began to play with it like what he did earlier. Her hands then moved up to run over his brown hair wildly, letting her devilish intentions out. In return, his fingers then travelled up and down her sides, tickling the girl and causing her to slightly giggle into their kiss in response. As time passed by, he thrusted into her even faster than before, causing her breasts to bounce in sync with his movements as the sound and scent of sex filled the bedroom.

A few minutes later, she was feeling that familiar feeling in her nether regions once again, and that caused her to wrap her strong legs around his waist and pulled Issei even closer to her.

"Ise, I can't take it anymore! It's… it's coming out!" she moaned out, losing strength in her own body that she had to plant her hands on the wall to keep herself elevated from the floor.

Xenovia's naked body only strengthened Issei's lust and desire, and the sound of her screams were like a drug towards him. Her womanhood was clamping down on his cock with every second, making it harder for him to go faster, but that didn't stop him from grabbing the girl's butt firmly in his hands and began to go at his fastest, penetrating through Xenovia's deepest parts with his pulsating dick. He had been holding his orgasm ever since Xenovia's last climax, but now the intense feeling in his manhood returned due to how fast he was going as if he didn't want to stop. It was doubled with Xenovia's inner walls chewing down on his member even more, his orgasm approaching.

"Xenovia, me too!" he moaned out, gritting his teeth. "I'm close! I'm going to cum!" he thrusted into her as fast and hard as he could, making Xenovia scream like a wolf that was in heat. "I'm gonna cum inside!" he announced as he felt his release.

"Inside, Ise! Give me a child! I want your child!" she cried out happily, finally reaching her limit after another intense round of sex as Issei pushed inside her for the final time as they, reached their orgasm together, unable to hold down their scream of pleasure.

"ISEEEEE!"

"XENOVIAAAA!"

Both devils threw their heads back as their mouths were left wide open and hanging after their special time together. Issei's white load shot inside her and was met with Xenovia's juices, so much that it was leaking out of the girl's pussy and started dripping on the floor.

As soon as things began to cool down, Xenovia's head fell down on his shoulder as she started to pant in exhaustion. Issei hugged her close to him as he carried her over to the bed and sat down, relaxing after their pleasurable time together. He ran his hand all over her blue hair, which caused the girl to separate from him slightly, staring at his handsome face. Xenovia smiled warmly at him as he smiled back, they hugged one another as tears of joy once again escaped the girl's eyes, as she was successful in her goal. She indeed had a place in Issei's heart and she was going to have his babies.

They knew to themselves that they only had a few minutes of rest, so they lied down on the bed with Xenovia holding on to him in a possessive manner, letting their bodies rest after an exhausting hour.

Because Irina would surely be expecting them to welcome her back.

Unaware to the two of them, somebody was watching the whole scene from outside the window. This particular person hid her whole body from view that only her eyes and the top of her head could be seen. She was wearing a pink maid cap and the pink ribbons holding up her hair perfectly suited it.

Although her whole face couldn't be seen, it could be pointed out that she was pouting just from her eyebrows and eyes. Her devil wings suddenly came into view, showing what kind of being she was.

"Darn, I was beaten to him!" Serafall whispered to herself, watching the two devils cuddle in bed. "I wanted to spend time with Ise-sama today! Mou, I should've acted a lot sooner… oh fine, all right… I'll see if I can spend some alone time with Ise-sama today… just thinking about his punishment is getting me so hot…" she whispered seductively to herself, rubbing her legs together.

* * *

No more than fifteen minutes later, Xenovia left her room with Issei to go join the others downstairs in the living room because she was sure to herself that Irina was now back. Just as how she predicted it, as soon as Issei and her reached the living room, they saw Irina being welcomed back into the Hyoudou residence by Rias, Akeno, and the others with smiles on their faces.

While she was busy greeting the others with her cheerful expression, she didn't notice the two devils that just entered the fray. The moment that she heard her name being called though, it was enough to get her attention and get her to look at whoever spoke.

"Hey, Irina! Welcome back! We missed you, even if you were just gone for a day…" Issei said, rubbing the back of his head, somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh, Ise-kun!" replied Irina with a blush on her cheeks, closing her eyes in happiness. "How nice of you to say that! I missed you too and everyone else as well!"

"Welcome home, Irina. I hope your meeting with Michael-sama went well, Xenovia stated, holding Issei's hand on her own before burying it in between her breasts involuntarily, having no control over her own action, yet Issei didn't seem to be bothered with it at all.

Opening her eyes once again, she looked at her blue-haired friend. "Yeah, it went well! Thanks a lot, Xe —" she cut herself off from her words with what she just saw.

When Irina caught sight of Xenovia holding on to Issei's arm, the smile on her face disappeared and it was replaced with curiosity. Her eyebrow raised slightly and her mouth slightly opened.

'What happened while I was gone?'

She then noticed the smile on Xenovia's face; it was a smile that was different from all the times that Irina saw her like that during their time together in England. Xenovia looked like the happiest girl in the whole country, which was strange for the usual stoic and bold swordswoman.

'Why is Xenovia smiling like that?'

That was when she noticed Issei's smile, the smile that she loved seeing ever since they were kids. His smile was one of the only things that reminded her of him while she was away in England, the main reason why she was separated from her crush.

The one obstacle that prevented her relationship with Issei from deepening.

The place that prevented her from being with her childhood friend.

The reason why she wasn't able to capture his heart.

'The two of them… w-why are they s-smiling like that?' she asked herself, feeling an intense wave of sadness wash over her as if she just lost a war.

* * *

 _ **Harem flags: (those with * means they are completed)**_

 _ **Sona* - Complete.**_

 _ **Serafall* - Complete. That spanking from last chapter seemed to have given her a change in attitude… now turned into a masochist looking for punishment… hmm, I can't say if this is a good thing or not, but I'm interested in seeing where this masochistic Serafall leads to.**_

 _ **Momo - Nothing.**_

 _ **Xenovia* - Complete. I apologize if it was quick, but Xenovia's problem was pretty shallow, guys! She was too conflicted on whether she still had a place in Issei's heart, and making him have sex with her was the only way to solidify her position. Oh well, at least she got what she wanted, and that's what's important.**_

 _ **Irina - Well, she didn't appear for most of the chapter except for the end. She just returned from Heaven, but what did she do there? What happened? And why did she look sad in the end? Did she figure out that they had sex? Let's see where this leads to!**_

 _ **Tsubaki - Nothing.**_

 _ **Meguri - Nothing.**_

 _ **Akeno - Nothing.**_

 _ **Asia - Nothing.**_

 _ **Reya - Nothing.**_

 _ **Yura - Nothing.**_

 _ **Rossweisse - YES! Issei accepted her feelings! Now, all of the ORC girls are with Issei! I can't wait to see her chapter and see how things unfold there… in the meantime, let's all appreciate the fact that the Valkyrie is now officially in the harem, shall we?**_

 _ **Koneko - Nothing.**_

 _ **Ravel - Nothing.**_

 _ **Rias - Nothing.**_

 _ **Kuroka - Nothing.**_

 _ **Le Fay - Nothing.**_

 _ **Ophis - Nothing.**_

 _ **Murayama - Finally, she buried the hatchet! I thought she was going to be stubborn like Katase! It's a really good thing that she decided to finally be friends with Issei! Surely, it's only a matter of time before she falls for him as well, don't you think? Let's see what this flag has in store for us in the future chapters!**_

 _ **Katase - Nothing.**_

 _ **Aika - Nothing.**_

 _ **Raynare - Nothing.**_

 _ **Kiyome Abe - Nothing.**_

 _ **In the works: Bennia, Kunou, Elmenhilde, Valerie**_

 _ **Potential candidates: Tiamat, Seekvaira, Ingvild, Coriana**_

 _ **Definitely no: Yasaka (she's too much), Grayfia (Sirzechs, duh), Venelana (NO MILFS), Gabriel (she's Asia 2.0)**_

 _ **How is this chapter? Please give your opinion and review! No flames, please!**_

 _ **Next chapter: A Never-Ending Fairy Tale**_

 _ **Discord link; Join if you want to hang out with me or other DxD writers: [discord . gg / TGPM9pH]**_

 _ **Goodbye... and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

 _ **-Lance**_


	11. A Never-Ending Fairy Tale

_**Damn! I'm back, dudes! I apologize for making you all wait so long, but it's now the finals of the first semester and things are becoming too much for me to juggle all at once. Bear with it for a while, because I'm not perfect to just let it be without even doing anything and just keeping on writing. This is going to be the last chapter for a while until I manage to juggle everything back to normal. Got it? Well, back to the story at hand. Last chapter, Issei accepted Rossweisse's feelings and is officially a part of the harem now. Saji talked with Issei about his affections for Sona that it ended on a much better way than what Issei pictured it to be. He also reconciled with Murayama and started over as friends with her, signalling a new beginning in their relationship. Lastly was Xenovia's problem with her place in Issei's heart that ended in her being ultimately happy when they had sex. For this chapter, this is solely about Irina with no other girls involved as you can see from the word count itself.**_

 _ **I repeat, THIS CHAPTER IS ALL ABOUT IRINA WITH NO OTHER GIRLS INVOLVED. In my opinion, Irina and Rossweisse have gotta be the most underrated characters in the ORC that even Asia gets more attention than them. I wanted to do them justice and make it extremely fitting and satisfying to read. This is 27k words, a new record once again and Irina is truly deserving of it. Now, since that is taken care of, let's go through the damn reviews you all left before we proceed!**_

 _ **Yoga pratama: The Akame ga Kill fanfic I'm planning does indeed have Akame, Chelsea, Mine, and Sayo as the harem. Leone as well, actually. By the way, are you gonna watch Destruction? I'm betting Kenny retains against Ishii as well as Tanahashi against Okada. Naito vs Suzuki is gonna be a hard one, though. It's not that predictable. And no, I've never heard of that anime.**_

 _ **Guest #1: No MILFs, I want to stay reasonable.**_

 _ **Laserbr0: Exactly, hehe. Thanks for the support dude!**_

 _ **RedDragonRevan: Need to deal with how to add her, though. Got any ideas?**_

 _ **Gammagyro: Yes, Ophis is a genuine shapeshifter. Those suggestions you made about Ravel, Murayama, and Ophis? Oh, don't worry. I have something planned for them, and it's gonna be good… Hehehehehe…**_

 _ **MrKristoffer1994: That's not gonna last long with this chapter published, though.**_

 _ **Imperial-samaB: Just keep on doing your stuff, my good man. I love your fics too.**_

 _ **BlackTyrantValvatorez: Finally! Somebody gets it…**_

 _ **leader. dbz: What do you mean?**_

 _ **evil dragon 20: Thank you, dude. You completely get my intentions.**_

 _ **Shizuku Ren: Lol, you were turned on by just spanking? Wow, was it really that hot? Let me check it myself…**_

 _ **OechsnerC: Well, we'll find out in this chapter then!**_

 _ **Mr. Green37: There's a reason behind it dude… all I can say is that Serafall is a great actress and she's smarter than she looks. You'll eventually get what I mean, though.**_

 _ **Riatsu: Haha, I told ya! Serafall is becoming masochistic so BDSM is just around the corner now. We'll see if Issei continues being sadistic towards her. I'll see your next review on this update dude!**_

 _ **antifanboy: On point, and I get your criticism. I'll make sure to make it even better than before, then. I still have a long way to go.**_

 _ **PraetorXyn: It's not just the age gap dude. It's unreasonable for them to add to the harem and if this was a crack story, I would add them since the beginning.**_

 _ **Guest #2: Go write a 25k word chapter and let's see if you do better.**_

 _ **DemonHunter52: Lol, it's fine dude. Thank you for not abandoning the story then! Your support is always welcomed and since you're loving the masochist Serafall, you'll be glad to know that there will be more!**_

"Normal Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

 **[Ddraig Talking]**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or any of its characters…**_

* * *

Irina Shidou was an angel.

Not like that of which a person is described as innocent, kind, or a cute and beautiful girl.

She was a _real_ angel.

An angel that was in love with Issei Hyoudou.

An angel that was in love with a devil.

Not like that of which a person is described as cold, wicked, cruel, heartless, or even barbaric.

Issei Hyoudou was a _real_ devil.

In other words, any kind of love between the two of them was forbidden. Whether it was lust, a mild crush, obsession, or true love, it was simply impossible. Besides, nobody in the entire world could ever think about pairing an angel up with a devil.

But Irina Shidou wasn't the type of person to give up so easily. If she had to go to the ends of the Earth to find a way for her to be with her love, she'd do it.

And fortunately for her, somebody was glad that he would be able to help in her quest.

He would help for the reason that he admires his Ace's determination, kindness and heart of gold even towards people whom were complete strangers to her.

This was the beginning of her fairy tale.

Not like the ones found in storybooks where a prince or the hero saves the girl and they live happily ever after.

It was about finding a way for two people to be happy despite their limitations. It was about finding _true_ happiness in spite of every obstacle thrown at them. It was about finding a _happy_ ending without ever worrying about its end.

It was a never-ending fairy tale.

* * *

 _Irina was nervous. Why was she being called here by Michael? It's not that she didn't like being in Heaven, since that was what she wanted ever since she was a little girl. She just didn't expect getting called back anytime soon, especially now when she had a personal problem of her own._

 _She just found out that her childhood friend and crush, Issei Hyoudou, was engaged to two devils, one of which was High-class and the other was the devil king Leviathan, and both were also sisters who were attractive and beautiful in their own way._

 _Although she was a bit saddened that Issei hid that secret from her and all the other ORC members, she understood his reason for doing so._

' _Even so, it saddens me that Ise-kun is now engaged… I always thought that he had feelings for Rias and it's shocking to know that he was interested in probably the coldest and most serious devil in the school… and adding her sister to that situation? I'd say it's too much of a coincidence to happen!' she thought to herself._

 _However, she couldn't help but feel disheartened at the thought of Issei getting engaged. Did he forget about her, Rias, and everybody else? Most probably not because she knew just how big Issei's heart was and it was open for her and her friends._

 _But still, she felt bothered and she knew it wasn't because of that._

' _Wait, why does it hurt when I said that? It's the truth, right? From what I learned around here, Rias already kissed Ise-kun a couple of times… so it won't be that —!' she was interrupted from her thoughts when Michael went inside the office with a smile on his face._

" _M-Michael-sama!" she cried, standing up from her seat to bow at the leader of the Seraphs._

" _Ah, you're already here, Irina-san…" he said, taking a seat behind his desk. "Now, you must be wondering why I called you here, right?"_

 _She shook her head, too nervous to say anything. She then thought back to times that she was with Issei and the Occult Research Club. The time when the school's second-year students went to Kyoto, specifically. The time when her wings flickered as a sign of her having 'impure' thoughts…_

 _Good lord! Was this punishment?! She clasped her hands together for a quick prayer. 'Lord, please forgive this angel for thinking of such thoughts, Amen!' she thought to herself._

" _Irina-san, if I am correct, you are in love with Hyoudou Issei-kun, right?" he asked, which managed to snap the girl out of her personal thoughts, catching her by surprise._

" _E-EHHH?! W-W-W-Why would you ask me that question, M-M-Michael-sama? Don't you already know the answer?" she stuttered before turning her head away to try and hide her growing blush._

 _Michael retained the smile on his face even with her somewhat embarrassed response. "I just want to hear the truth from you, Irina-san… but if you must know, then the project I have been telling everyone about is finally finished."_

 _That caught Irina's attention almost immediately as she turned back towards her leader with a look of astonishment. "W-What?" she asked incredulously._

" _You heard it right. The project is finished, which means that reproduction for us angels is now possible without falling and I intend that the first subject to use it is you, Irina-san."_

" _Eh? W-Why me?" she raised an eyebrow._

" _Let's just say that I know of your relationship with Ise-kun and I want to help you in any way I can because of your hard work and contributions to our kind. I also admire your determination and kindness, child… and I think it is time that I give you a gift for everything that you have done."_

" _A gift… you mean that I can be with Ise-kun without falling, Michael-sama?" she asked, her embarrassment transforming into curiosity._

" _Yes, but there is something I have to know first." He clasped his hands together and raised his eyebrow at his Ace. "Do you want this, Irina-san? I have no problem in giving you the finished project, but is this what you really want? You will not be able to fall, but do you want to be with Ise-kun?"_

 _It seems as if Michael's words pierced through Irina's very soul, because the blush that was supposed to be on her face just a while earlier was gone as she hung her head low. She considered her possible options in her mind; Irina knew to herself that she really wanted to be with her childhood friend yet she was afraid of her father's reaction if he finds out that his daughter lost her purity while being only a teenager._

 _On the other hand, if she didn't go for it unlike what the other girls have done, she would lose the one person she loved in her life outside of her family, and it would be her own fault because she was too focused in her work as an angel as well as the fact that she had her family to worry about first. She'd lose the one thing that kept her remembering about Japan during the years that she was in England and lastly, she'd lose the one person that could make her heart flutter and her stomach explode in butterflies every time they were together._

 _Oh, what the heck? Who was she going to mess with anyway? She loved Issei no matter what, even if she had to snap out of her 'daddy's girl' self._

 _She clenched her fists and looked up with a determined expression, looking defiant. "Yes! This is what I truly want, Michael-sama! I want to be with Ise-kun! I know that this is selfish of me to say… but… this is exactly what my heart wants!"_

 _Michael smiled. This was exactly the answer from the girl that he was hoping to get. Of course, since he was the one who turned Irina into an angel, he knew a lot of things about her, which included her love towards Issei Hyoudou despite the risk to fall. She was one of the reasons why this project was done, after all._

 _He leaned back on his seat. "I see. Well, just don't use it out of nowhere and try seducing Ise-kun, all right? It must happen when the two of you agree to it because that is how mating is done the right still doesn't tolerate such acts and you must be inside the room for it to work."_

" _I… I got it!"_

* * *

Snapping herself out of her temporary trance, Irina smiled at the sight of her childhood friend as well as her partner, as they were two of the people she missed the most, despite being gone for only one whole day. "Ise-kun! Xenovia!" she cried, running over towards the two to give them a tight embrace as if she had been gone for a long time.

'Xenovia must have tried to seduce Ise-kun again… seriously, she doesn't know when to give up in planning to have babies with him…' she thought to herself.

After hugging both devils for a few seconds, she finally separated from them before finding herself surrounded by all the members of the ORC, before Issei spoke up for a proper homecoming greeting.

"Irina, how are you doing? It was pretty surprising that you suddenly left out of nowhere without telling anybody else where you were going. I only heard from Xenovia and the others that you were called back to Heaven but for what reason? Were you given a mission to complete or something?" he asked, smiling warmly at his childhood friend.

"Nope, it's nothing like that!" she cheerfully replied, walking past Issei and Xenovia as she headed towards the dining room. "I'll explain everything over lunch! How about that?"

"That sounds good… come on, everyone! I want to go hear what Irina has to tell us," he finished as he followed the twin-tailed girl towards the dining room, before being followed by everyone else himself. After all, they haven't ate anything else except for the leftover food that Issei brought when him and Xenovia got home after their 'date'.

Surprisingly Rias was left in her place, watching the others walk away with a small smile on her face before she heard Akeno's voice call out to her.

"Ara ara, why didn't you complain about it, Rias?" she asked her King with concern clearly lingering in her voice.

"What are you talking about, Akeno?" she replied while crossing her arms under her massive bust.

"Surely you smelled it, right?" Akeno raised an eyebrow in confusion. Since she knew the Gremory heiress for years now, she knew that it was almost a reflex for Rias to react negatively when other people take what's hers. Of course, she knew how possessive she was of Issei, but that was exactly what made her fun to tease.

Now, Rias was utterly confused. "Smelled what?"

"Fufu, I thought you would've reacted sooner! I can tell that both of us have smelled the scent of sex off of Ise-kun and Xenovia-chan…" she said, causing Rias to blush and look away to the side. "What's wrong? Having regrets that you didn't mention anything earlier?"

"If I said anything earlier, Akeno… things would have gotten out of hand and I'm sure that it will likely result in chaos here in this house," she sighed, placing her palm on her forehead. "I'm quite certain that Ise wouldn't want us to be fighting over him. That's why I took the liberty of casting a noise-proof barrier on Xenovia's room while those two were busy," she revealed, causing Akeno's eyes to widen.

"Ara ara, I thought you wanted to be the first to claim his heart, Rias. I'm surprised that you just let Xenovia-chan have her way with Ise-kun."

The crimson-haired teenager slightly chuckled in amusement. "Does it really matter at this point, Akeno? I only wanted Ise's virginity, but Leviathan-sama got ahead and beat me to it. There is nothing for me to whine about like I have always done when I'm fighting for Ise's attention."

"Rias…"

"What matters now is that Ise is here with us and he's not going anywhere… I'm actually thankful that Leviathan-sama is not that obsessed with him like she is towards Sona. And we all know that Sona is not selfish to keep Ise to herself. We just have to be patient our time with him will soon come; you can seduce and tease him all you want Akeno, but I am just going to wait for Ise to make the first move, like what he has done for Xenovia today."

Akeno was left speechless by her leader's words. This was probably the first time that she heard Rias speak in a mature and composed manner, very unlike her usual bratty attitude. It caught the half-breed off guard that she her mouth was left hanging after Rias' words.

At that moment, she felt that the Rias she knew back then was no more.

"Ara ara, now I'm jealous… you let Xenovia-chan spend some alone time with Ise-kun and you made sure they would stay alone… is there any chance that you would do the same for me?"

The Gremory heiress smirked at her friend. "Nice try, Akeno… but the only reason why I did it is because we both know that Xenovia is too clueless and prideful to be thinking about people who'd drop in on them. You're going to have to work on getting Ise to fall for your advances all by yourself, just like what I'm going to do."

"Are you challenging me, Rias?" Akeno teased, hiding a mischievous smile with her fist.

"Maybe I am. Now, come on… it'd be disrespectful if we don't hear out what Irina has to say," she said as she followed the others towards the dining room with Akeno laughing like her usual self behind her.

However, just behind the couch, a certain devil stood up slowly so that her pink maid cap could be seen as well as her amazingly beautiful twin-tailed hair. She stared at Rias' figure while the latter was walking as she spoke to herself in her thoughts.

'So Rias-chan cast a barrier earlier… how respectful of her! I never expected her to do that kind of thing! I expected her to either stop Ise-sama or joined in the fun!'

Serafall then smiled at the Gremory heiress as her and Akeno reached the dining room.

'Just keep acting mature like that, Rias-chan… you'll get to be with Ise-kun sooner than you think, and I'll make sure of it…'

* * *

As they all ate through their lunch, Asia's curiosity finally reached its breaking point when she became the first to speak up in the midst of the silence that took over ever since their meal started.

"Ano, Irina-san?" she asked while she fidgeted her fingers in nervousness.

"What is it, Asia-chan?" the twin-tailed girl replied with her usual smile as she looked up from the food that she was eating.

"C-Can you explain to us now why you were called by Michael-sama? I… I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but… I guess I'm just afraid that it's something terrible and you're too afraid to tell everyone about it…"

"Oh, it's nothing really bad, Asia-chan! It's quite the opposite, in fact!" she stated. "Something really good happened while I was up in Heaven, and it was a matter concerning all angels… but it seems that Michael-sama wanted me to know about it first."

"Irina, are you saying what I think you're trying to say? Is it really possible?" asked Xenovia in a surprised tone, which caused the others to be slightly confused. She knew about the project that Michael was working on but she had no clue whether it was done or not, and the only way she could've had a chance to find out was through Irina.

"Yes!" she said even without knowing what her friend was talking about, since it was too obvious. "Michael-sama finished the project, and the reason I was called to Heaven was because he wanted me to be the first one to try it out! But… I… I

I really don't know if I have the courage to go for something like this…" she muttered in the end with a blush as she looked at Issei.

"Irina-san, what are you talking about?" asked Rose, thoroughly confused with what they were talking about which they didn't seem to get at all.

The chestnut-haired girl then summoned an old-fashioned door knob out of nowhere as she held it high for everyone else to see. "This is what Michael-sama gave to me as a gift. Because of this, I can now be with Ise-kun and even have sex with him without falling! And because of this, I will now pursue after Ise-kun's affections like all of you! And I'm not going to hold back anymore!" she declared with a grin before the door knob disappeared.

"Amazing… I never would have thought that angels can now breed with other beings… with devils, no less…" Rias said, her hand resting just underneath her chin. "Your determination is quite inspiring, Irina… I would like to see you do just that because I have never seen an angel be into romance."

"Buchou, don't rush her… I don't think Irina's that bold to do things like _that_ already…" said Issei as he waved his master off with a blush on his cheeks.

Hearing his childhood friend say those words brought back memories, specifically only for him. Since Irina was an angel, he didn't need to worry about her for a while because her kind had the risk of falling when they commit sinful acts. But now that she could love him freely without any consequences brought back his worries, because there was a chance that one of his deepest secrets would be revealed.

Unbeknownst to Irina, Issei had secrets of his own; just like how she was his first kiss when they were kids, the brunette also had something to hide.

"Hush, Ise-kun, ufufufufu…" Akeno giggled with a blush of her own. "If I were you, I would just let her do what she wants to do, Ise-kun… why would you even want to prevent it from happening? You wanted to be a Harem King, remember?"

'That's not the point here, Akeno!' he shouted in his mind, silently cursing his own unfortunate luck. 'Irina will find out about it, one way or another… I

I never really expected her to be focused on getting something she wants apart from being an angel…'

While Issei was busy tending to his own thoughts, Irina decided to take this conversation towards something else since she already told about how she was doing while she was away. "Anyway, enough about me, what happened when I was gone?" the twin-tailed girl asked with excitement in her tone.

Akeno sneaked a glance towards Rossweisse, who was eating in peace, and smiled mischievously. 'Ufufufufufu, this would be fun…' she thought to herself. After all, she had a knack for teasing her fellow clubmates which also included Rias.

"Well, really nothing much…" she began with her usual smile. "Just the fact that Rossweisse-sensei confessed to Ise-kun while they were inside the bath, fufufufu…" Issei and Rossweisse's eyes snapped open almost immediately upon hearing Akeno basically reveal their little moment yesterday as they felt their faces burn up in embarrassment.

"Oh, sensei loves Ise-kun as well? I'm happy for her! It's a good thing that she confessed her feelings before it was too late, Amen!" she replied cheerfully, her energy still as good and unique as ever. It's like she didn't even care that she had another love rival to worry about and was happier with how the others were faring.

"This is great, Irina!" Xenovia suddenly exclaimed, gaining everyone's attention. "Now that you can chase after Ise without the fear of falling, you can make babies with him like what I just did!"

Issei's eyes widened in shock. Did Xenovia just —!

It was too late for him to even react.

"WHAAAAAT?!" all of them sang in unison except for Rias and Akeno. Asia and Irina were in disbelief, Rose's mouth was trembling as she blushed, Ravel looked down with an embarrassed face, thinking of Ise-sama and Xenovia-san in such a situation, and even the emotionless Koneko had her eyes widened in shock whilst her cheeks started to heat up.

"W-W-Wh-What is this supposed to mean, Xenovia?! What are you talking about?!" Irina stuttered as she tried her best to fight her embarrassment, which clearly wasn't working with every passing second.

"D-D-Did something happen between Ise-san and Xenovia-san?" said Asia, looking at both the Sekiryuutei and her friend despite the obvious embarrassment that she felt.

"That's a surprise, I was pretty certain that someone would at least see or hear me and Ise having sex… I mean, I was pretty loud earlier… right, Ise?" she looked over towards the man whom she loved, who was blushing furiously because of what she just did.

"Keep your mouth shut, Xenovia!" he scolded her, suspecting that he probably only had a small amount of time before he would get bombarded with questions from all sides, and he wasn't kidding on that.

"Ise-san and Xenovia-san? E-E-Earlier?!" Asia stuttered before both of her hands grabbed her own head. "Haaauuuggh, that wasn't fair, Xenovia-san! We were all waiting"

Rossweisse looked to the side with a disappointed look; while she had confessed what she truly felt for the Sekiryuutei, she knew that it was too early in their relationship to be intimate and even Issei knew that. However, she couldn't help but feel jealous that while she was being completely normal with her new relationship, Xenovia suddenly pops out of nowhere and elevated her status in Issei's heart. It made her feel a bit insecure that she would once again feel alone when the other girls make their own moves on him.

'Okay, just calm down…' she said to herself while taking a deep breath. 'It's only Xenovia-san… what matters is that I became honest with what I feel… it's not the end of the world for me…'

Koneko kept silent and only looked down on the ground in response, feeling jealous that someone made a move on Ise-senpai sooner than she thought; Ravel did the same thing, except she could be heard muttering a rant about the older teenagers getting all the attention from Ise-sama just because they have bigger chest sizes.

Rias and Akeno exchanges glances at one another before they playfully smirked and continued on eating, since they've already talked about this matter before they went here.

Meanwhile, Irina just had a blank look on her face as she stared at the bluenette. No, she wasn't jealous that Xenovia got to Issei first; it was more like she was feeling down because she missed an important event because she wasn't here in this household for one day, and to think that the bluenette managed to satisfy the Red Dragon just earlier? Maybe a few minutes before her arrival?

"O-Oh, that sounds… something to be all happy about!" she said with her usual smile. Of course, Xenovia was her friend and she knew that she was attracted to Issei, one way or another. Being the jovial and energetic girl that she is, Irina was happy for her friend, but apparently, emotions can change almost instantly with every second.

"I'm happy for you, Xenovia! Now you got what you wanted from Ise-kun! His love and his babies!" Her every word betrayed what she felt with a fake smile appearing on her face. It seems that her joy was just short-lived when she suddenly felt her body shake a little.

'W-What's wrong with me?' she asked, feeling her head get all light as pain took over, causing her to place her palm on her forehead to check if she was having a fever. 'Hang on, I don't feel like I have a fever nor a cold… but why does my head hurt so much? It feels like I'm hit by a bullet or something…' After a few more seconds of enduring the pain, Irina couldn't take it anymore and so she quickly ate up the remaining food on her plate.

Everyone's attention was turned towards the only angel in the place as she stood up from her seat and drank some water from her glass. After doing so, she cleared her throat so that she could speak once more.

"Well, that hit the spot… the food was so delicious!" she stated before she walked away from the table, prompting Issei to speak up in confusion. She had just arrived from Heaven, right? They should celebrate some more because it would be back to school for her tomorrow.

"Irina, where are you going?" he asked. "You know that you've just came back from Heaven, right? You deserve to have some fun because there's school tomorrow."

Irina turned her head back to look at him. "I know, Ise-kun… but I don't think I'm in the mood for any of that… I just want to get some rest… and my head is feeling out of it too… maybe tomorrow, okay?"

A surprised look then took over Issei's face before he felt Rias' hand pat him on the shoulder. He didn't turn his gaze away from the twin-tailed girl, but the Gremory heiress spoke nonetheless.

"Let her rest, Ise…" she spoke with a concerned expression. "I know that you miss her but I think Irina's right. She just came back from a day-long trip, and it probably took a toll out of her. Whatever your planning, it can wait until in the afternoon, right?"

Issei sighed and turned his attention back to the table after sending Irina a last look of concern. "I understand, Buchou…" he said, genuinely worried for the chestnut-haired girl. He had known her throughout most of his childhood, which meant that he also knew her gestures and actions and what they meant at the same time. The moment that Irina said she was tired just a while ago, he knew almost immediately that she was lying.

'I wonder what's wrong… Irina didn't sound like herself a while ago,' he said in his thoughts, continuing to eat his food but in an unusual slow pace. 'One second, she's the happiest girl in the world and then all of a sudden, her mood changed to being down… well, I guess I can just ask her later on… at least I can talk to her alone…'

And then it hit him.

'Wait, alone?' A smile then appeared on his face as he felt energized once more. 'Yes, that's the perfect time to ask Irina out! I'll surprise her and she'll never know what hit her! And I don't think I'll have to worry about getting rejected or anything bad as well… she's in one hell of a surprise later on, I can tell.'

* * *

Issei took a deep breath as he knocked on the door; he had never asked a girl on a real date before, and this was the first. Sure, there was Akeno, but it was done in the heat of the moment since they were in battle that time. Right now, there was nothing but him and his feelings as he stood nervously just outside Irina's bedroom.

He sneaked a glance at the clock on the wall just behind him; it was 6:25 in the evening, and dinner was supposed to be ready in only a few minutes. Because of this, he berated himself for not showing up here way earlier while it was still late in the afternoon. Apparently, he slept after lunch in order to 'stay focused' when he asks Irina out.

It seemed that Issei slept a little _too much_.

'Calm down, you'll get over this…' he said to himself, taking a few deep breaths in the process. 'I don't think she was even expecting me to come earlier… she said that she wasn't feeling well, remember? Maybe it was for the best that I didn't show up… she might have been still resting in bed. Anyway, back to the topic in hand… should I be direct or give hints? I don't know what —"

He was cut off from his mouth when the door in front of him suddenly opened, revealing the angel in her pajamas.

Issei couldn't hide his surprise at the sight of his childhood friend; his eyes widened immediately upon seeing Irina's beautiful and attractive self up close and personal with no one around. The girl's pajamas were of the color sky blue and her was let down, which was a rare sight to see. Since her chestnut hair was slightly wet, it must mean that she just took a bath earlier. Her sparkling, lovely eyes looked up at him and her gaze alone was enough to make his heart skip a beat.

"Ise-kun," she breathed out, snapping him back into reality as the girl stepped forward and hugged him tightly, without taking her eyes off him. He was caught off guard with her sudden action, yet he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the girl as well, pulling her in for his own tight embrace.

"Irina, are you feeling o —" he stopped himself in his own words the moment he heard the girl choke back a sob.

Something was definitely wrong and he needed to find out what it was. His hand went to her back and slowly rubbed it against her skin in an attempt to comfort her, with the thin cloth of fabric separating their flesh. After a few more seconds, Irina couldn't take it anymore and began to cry openly on Issei himself, drying her tears on his red shirt. Him on the other hand, was thoroughly confused with why she was like this; just a few hours earlier, she was as happy as she could ever be, but now, she felt weak and vulnerable all of a sudden. Just what happened to make her like this?

That was a question that was going to be answered later, because his attention was focused solely on the twin-tailed girl hugging him. After a few more moments of weeping, when Irina finally calmed down slowly, his hands went to her shoulders before he gently pushed the angel away. His eyes widened slowly upon seeing Irina's red face streaked with tears and in an attempt to comfort her in whatever way he could, he cupped her cheek with his right hand and began to speak.

"What's wrong? What happened to you? Please tell me, Irina. I don't want to see you like this," he said with his eyes starting to well up as well, feeling a part of himself get crushed by an unknown force.

"C-Come inside," she murmured loud enough only for Issei alone to hear as she retreated back into her room, waiting for him to respond. In return, the boy looked at his surrounding first before making his way inside as well, following his childhood friend all the way to the bed after closing the door.

However, just as they reached their destination, Irina sat down only for her to hug her knees in an effort to stop her weeping. Issei sat down just beside her while he ruffled her hair playfully to try and bring a smile on her face. "Irina, you can tell me anything… we've been friends since we were kids, right?" he began with concern, wanting this to get resolved before it blows out of proportion.

She slowly turned her head to look at the boy she loved before looking down yet again, her voice getting weaker and weaker by the second. "I… I got jealous," was her simple and short reply to his words.

"Jealous?" he asked, frowning a bit because of confusion. Irina was jealous of what, exactly?

"Angels like me… aren't supposed to be like this… jealousy is supposed to be a sin…" she croaked before she got pulled closer towards the brunette, but she didn't seem to care. "I shouldn't be feeling jealousy… because we can't breed without falling, what would I need to be jealous for?" She sniffled again while doing her best not to waste any more tears. "But even now that I have something that will help me to grow closer to you… I still can't help but feel jealous… Xenovia… my best friend… I can't help but feel jealous of what she has! Just at the right time that I found a way… for us to be together… she got under your skin and snagged you before me! Earlier… when I saw you and her looking like a couple… my chest started to hurt…"

"Irina, you don't have to carry this burden by yourself…" he tried to persuade. "We can be —" he continued, only to find himself interrupted again.

"Just earlier, when I looked at my wings… they were flickering again, just like how they did in Kyoto…" she leaned her head against his shoulder. "This sinful act… I'm scared, Ise-kun… I don't want to fall, but… I don't know how to deal with this feeling… this feeling of… jealousy and…" she looked up at him, her tears slowly drying up. "I don't want to lose you. But… my heart is… too afraid, I guess…"

The boy could only stare at her as she tightly gripped his shirt and looked at him with teary eyes.

"Please tell me that you love me too! Help me to remove this pain in my heart, Ise! Don't ever leave me alone!" she said without using any formalities.

Issei managed to hold back his own tears as he hugged the twin-tailed girl tightly. This wouldn't have happened if Xenovia didn't, no, if _he_ didn't forget about something important to his heart. "Irina…" he called out weakly, and the girl managed to look up at him, albeit slowly. "You know that I have feelings for you, right? I already told all of you… but if that's not enough to help you with whatever pain you're dealing with, then how about this?"

Even if he was nearing tears, Issei still managed to give Irina a warm smile that made her freeze all of a sudden.

"Let's go on a date tomorrow, just the two of us, after school… we'll go to whatever place you want to go. It would be great to spend time with my childhood friend, you know? We've been separated for many years, and it's only fitting that we repair the bond we shared back then. How about it?"

Her eyes were all that it took to tell the story; did she just hear Issei asking her out on a date? Was she dreaming or not? From the looks of things, she wasn't and it made her heart flutter in happiness. But almost immediately, she felt like crying all over again and she can't possibly hold this in. However, Irina did manage to flash a small smile before she buried her face on his shirt yet again, crying to her heart's content.

'A date… Ise-kun just asked me out on a date… maybe… this is what I need…' she thought to herself, melting in Issei's arms. 'This will help me get rid of the jealousy I'm feeling…'

"I'll take that as a yes, then…" he said with a smile before he pulled her towards him even more, momentarily forgetting that they needed to eat dinner for a while.

* * *

"So, where do you want to go? It's your choice, Irina."

Issei Hyoudou looked at his childhood friend, who was standing just in front of him with her bottom lip trembling in nervousness. He was sitting on the bed of his room, dressed quite appropriately for the occasion today. He was wearing a red buttoned-up shirt, light brown pants, and classic black shoes. School ended about an hour ago, and the two took the free time that they had to prepare for their date, especially Irina. The two of them went through their morning not caring about anything else except thinking about what could possibly happen on their date later on.

"Um, I'm not really sure… I… I don't want the same old beach-and-mall combination, though… it's boring," she replied, scratching the back of her head as she thought of a possible destination.

After a few more seconds of thinking, she sighed in defeat and took a seat beside Issei, burying her face in her hands. "Urgh, this is so hard… I never knew going on a date would be this hard…" she muttered.

It really was _amazing_ to witness how Irina Shidou can go from being extremely sad to insanely happy. Just last night, she needed the emotional support of her childhood friend so that she would get over her jealousy; right now, she was wondering about where would be the ideal place for their date to take place. Of course, she knew to herself that today was a very important day to her because she has a chance to solidify her relationship with Issei and it was clear that that particular chance was big, considering the fact that it was the Sekiryuutei who asked her out.

The boy beside her sneaked a quick look, simply taking in how beautiful and elegant Irina was looking today. She was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt accompanied by a purple skirt and brown boots, perfectly suiting her upbeat and optimistic self. He then turned his gaze back to the floor afterwards, thinking of a possible way that they could go somewhere that the both of them would like before this day ends.

"Well, are there any places that you'd want to go to?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Please be honest with me Irina… because I would like to hear all the possible options we have… even if it's impossible for us to get there…"

"Places I want to go to?" she repeated, taking her face away from her hands to think about what Issei said. "Well, I've always wanted to go to all of Heaven's sections… and then maybe any foreign amusement park…"

He frowned slightly. "But what about the place that you'd kill just to go there?" When he saw her widen her eyes, Issei immediately knew what he had done and quickly bowed his head. "I'm sorry for my foul words! But I think you get what I mean, right?"

Irina nodded slightly before she drifted off to her own thoughts once again. "Well, above anywhere else in the world, I'd like to go back to England and remember the places I usually go over there!"

Issei's eyes slightly widened in surprise, because that was an answer that he didn't expect to come from her. She wanted to go back to England? For what reason, though? Apart from reminiscing the memories she made in that place, he couldn't think of another reason on why would she want to go back there.

"So, Ise-kun? If you don't want to, we could always settle with afternoon coffee and —" the moment she turned her head to look at the brown-haired boy, she saw him with a conflicted expression and almost immediately, she jumped to conclusions and began to wave her hands in front of him quite frantically, managing to snap him out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"What are you doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Don't think negatively, Ise-kun! I'm not saying that I'm going to leave Japan for good! I just want to go to England because even if I love it here more, I've made so many memories over there and I just don't want to forget them…" she trailed off, blushing in the end.

He began to chuckle in response as he fell back on the bed to contain himself, leaving Irina confused in her place. "I wasn't thinking like that, Irina… I

I was just thinking of the possible reasons on why you would want to go back to England, which doesn't include you leaving Japan for good!" he laughed, causing the girl to blush in embarrassment.

"Mou, stop it already! You're already embarrassing me, Ise-kun!" she pouted with her arms crossed.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop!" he exclaimed, yet he could still be visibly seen stifling a good laugh. "Anyway, that confirms my thoughts… I thought there was another deep reason for you to go back to England, but turns out that you just wanted to return because of the good times you had in that place," he explained and Irina confirmed it with a nod of her own. "Okay, let me just think about this for a second…"

Irina's eyes then widened after realizing just what Issei was trying to do. "Wait, don't tell me you're going to take our date over there in England?!"

He just shrugged in response as if it wasn't a big deal at all. "At least it's somewhere in this world… if you wanted to go into space, then that would be the problem. And since you really want to go there, why not? It's not really that much of a problem because I'm supposed to make you feel happy and satisfied today."

"W-Well, that's true, but…" she answered, her fingers fidgeting in nervousness. "But don't you think that's impossible? England is more than a thousand miles away from here and it takes days just to get a passport and tickets!"

"And that's why we are a part of the supernatural world, right?" he retorted before flicking her forehead as if he just gave her the honest answer. "It's an angel and a devil against all of them, so how about that?"

"I should've known that that would be your answer," she grumbled before her expression turned into one that showed concern. "Well, what do you have in mind? Please don't say anything that involves me using my wings, though… Michael-sama won't like it when I'm using my powers for my own desires…"

"No, we won't be needing any wings…" he explained while thinking for a possible solution, gaining Irina's attention in the process. 'Come on…

I want to go on this date with Irina, and I don't want this day to be wasted… I need to be quick and figure out a way before the other girls find out about this… when they do, surely they'll want to join in…' he spoke to himself.

 **[Isn't that what you wanted in the first place, Partner?]** Ddraig spoke up from inside his consciousness. **[Many girls fighting over you? It's your dream, remember?]**

'Shut up, you overgrown lizard!' the brunette ranted in his mind. 'Two nights ago, you just left me to defend for myself while Sera-chan was acting out of herself! Now, I don't know if she either took advantage of me while I was out cold or just left without a trace.' He scowled. 'Way to go, Ddraig…'

 **[Hehe, relax Partner… the Leviathan didn't do anything to you that time, trust me.]** Of course, Ddraig knew that Serafall was the one who knocked Issei out cold herself, but he wanted his host to find out about that matter by himself. **[Besides, what do you mean 'defend'? More like, 'dominate her in every possible scenario'! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, you should've took the moment to completely show the Leviathan who was boss… she clearly enjoyed you as a sadistic man! I'm starting to think that this whole harem of yours might lead to some good for me, after all… you're still bringing some destruction… at least, in your own way!]**

Issei only groaned in response before he decided to just leave Ddraig to tend to the matter by himself while he continued thinking of a solution to him and Irina's dating matter. 'Urgh, I don't have time to talk about Sera-chan right now… I need to figure out how me and Irina can go to England for our date.'

 **[You just gave yourself the answer to your own problem, Partner.]**

The dragon's response seemed to have snapped the brunette out of his own thoughts just because Ddraig said 'he came up with the answer', yet Issei didn't know what he was talking about.

'What?'

 **[I'm not gonna repeat it again, but you just said the answer outright just a few seconds ago… up to you whether you heard yourself or not, Partner.]**

'What the hell is he talking about?' he grumbled to himself. 'I gave myself the answer? What does that mean?' As he drifted off to his thoughts once more, his mind slowly processed what he just said as his eyes widened in realization. 'Wait, that's it!' he exclaimed out loud.

"What is it?" Irina asked, wondering why the boy just spoke loudly all of a sudden.

"I have an idea on how we'll get to England," he told her, turning his attention towards his childhood friend as her eyed widened slowly. "But, it's kind of risky and I'm not even sure if it'll work for real…"

 _ **(A/N: For the sake of the story, just imagine that Issei can travel through magic circles now.)**_ Yes, Issei was planning to have Serafall teleport both him and Irina all the way towards England. Since she was the Maou for Foreign Affairs, she must be able to teleport to any place in the world through magic circles. It was a risky move, considering the Leviathan's newfound obsession over him as well as the fact that she was acting out of herself lately, so he wasn't sure if it would be a really good decision to find her. What's more, it would be rude of him to just ask for her to teleport him and Irina to another country!

"Well, tell me… because I'd like to hear it and see if it's really risky or not. We both know that you make the wrong decisions almost all the time," she joked.

"Okay, I suppose it won't hurt… whwhere should I start? Ah, okay! I know, uhm… do you know that Sera-chan is the Maou for Foreign Affairs, Irina?" he asked first, wanting to make sure that she understood facts before he goes and explains a topic in which she has no idea about.

"Of course I do, every angel knows about the Great Satans and their roles, Ise-kun." she said nonchalantly, which got Issei to sigh in relief that he didn't need to explain the _whole_ situation first, since he sucks at explaining.

"Well, that's a relief… anyway, since you already know about that, this will be a lot easier to explain. Okay, I was thinking of asking Sera-chan to use a magic circle to teleport the two of us towards England so we can have our date… since she deals with problems from other countries, I-I don't think it'll be a problem for her to go to whatever place in the world…" he explained.

"But, Ise-kun… even if she's your fiancé, you can't just make a request like that out of the blue! It would be disrespectful for a devil king like her." said Irina, totally unsure of what she should do regarding Issei's plan.

"I know, that's why I said it was risky… not to mention the chance of her asking to join in our date as well… but don't you think we should at least try and ask? Hopefully, she'll consider our intention and let us go on a date in peace… if that happens, I'm going to take her out on a date too… because it's been weeks ever since our last one."

"All right, I see your point…" she sighed, giving in to what the boy was suggesting. "But the moment that Leviathan-sama says we can't, that's it okay? We're not going to persuade her or anything, got it?"

He nodded.

"Now how do you suppose we'll ask her then? I'm totally clueless in what I should do right now, so you're going to have to deal with this by yourself for now."

"Um, well, the first thing to do is to find her, I guess?" he said while shrugging his shoulders, unsure of what he should do as well. "This is gonna be hard if she's down in the Underworld, because I'd have to ask permission from Rias first… and I think I'll have trouble with that as well…" he groaned, causing Irina to giggle.

"Oh, you poor thing… it must be rough having a harem full of clingy and possessive girls, huh?" she teased, causing Issei to scowl at her.

"You and I both know that you're one of those girls, Irina…" he retorted and she only stuck her tongue out at him. "Anyway, I'm wishing that she was here even for just a few minutes… just when I want her to show up, she's not here…" he muttered sadly. "Well, I can't blame her… she's too busy with her job and she probably thinks I don't like having her around because she's insane…"

A voice then spoke up from behind him.

"Why were you wishing for me to be here, Ise-sama?"

The cute and innocent voice alone was enough to send chills towards Issei's spine as both himself and Irina nearly jumped out of the bed in surprise. As quick as lightning, he turned around to see Serafall Leviathan kneeling on top of the bed with her hands on her lap; she was still wearing the same maid outfit that she was wearing ever since _that_ night, and her face still looked as innocent and cute as ever like it always did.

"S-S-S-SE-SERA-CHAN!" he exclaimed in surprise, as he was always caught off guard with the girl's sudden appearances at the most unexpected of places. Irina, having heard the nickname he uses to address to one of the girls in his harem, also turned her head back and her eyes also widened upon seeing Sera kneeling on the bed wearing a pink-and-brown maid outfit.

"Hello, Ise-sama!" she said before turning towards Irina. "Irina-chan! How good to see you too! I hope Ise-sama is making you feel good just like what he did for me!"

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MAOU DUTIES IN THE UNDERWORLD?!" he asked loudly as the devil king rested her chin against her index finger in a thoughtful expression.

"Hmm, well I was but… I had the sudden feeling that you needed me for something important, so I went here as fast as I could! I'm sure that Sirzechs-chan and the others would be fine with me leaving for just a few minutes. Is there something you want me to do, Ise-sama?" she asked with a smile, perfectly hiding her real intentions from the two.

While Issei was busy contemplating on how Serafall just showed up out of nowhere yet again, it was when Irina decided to speak up regarding her confusion.

"Um, why are you wearing that kind of outfit, Leviathan-sama?" she wondered, finding it weird to see a devil king like her was wearing a maid outfit. Issei's eyes snapped wide open again as he started to shake his head in panic, begging Serafall not to tell Irina anything about what exactly was going on with her.

"Oh, you mean this?" the black-haired devil replied, pointing to her dress. "Do you like it? I picked it out myself after Ise-sama spa —!" she was then cut off from her words when Issei slapped his hand over her mouth in order to keep her silent about what escalated between him and the Leviathan a few nights ago.

"Sparked my inner desires, that's what she was trying to say! I told her the last time we met was to never be afraid to tap into what she really wants! It turned out that she always wanted to act like a maid for a change! Hehe… man, you sure do know how to kid around, Sera-chan… but it's not really good to mention it around other people! " Issei said out of desperation to save himself and Serafall from getting exposed.

"Okay…" Irina muttered, still confused about why Issei needed to shut Sera up just so he could speak before she realized what they were trying to do earlier. "Hey, since Leviathan-sama is here, why don't you try asking her, Ise-kun? You said earlier that you wanted to ask her, remember?"

"Oh, right!" he said as he took his attention towards the girl just beside him. It would be a huge risk to just let go of her right now, especially because she was a loudmouth and she could blabber about anything regarding their relationship, but he needed to ask her something.

He can just cover her mouth again, anyway.

Taking a deep breath, he began to speak in the most sincere voice that he could muster, hoping that Serafall would take the hint and act serious even for just a minute. "Sera-chan, I need to ask you something… please hear me out, okay? It's kind of important…" he muttered in the end.

"Eh?" Now Sera was confused. "What is it that you want to ask, Ise-sama?" she asked with a curious look.

"Ise-sama?" Irina asked, looking over towards Issei because she was still confused with what was going on between her childhood friend and the Leviathan.

"It's part of our little role-playing, Irina!" he quickly said to avoid any possible suspicions. "As you can see, she's dressed as a maid, so we agreed that she should act like that for fun! Anyway," after making sure that Irina was satisfied with his answer, he turned his attention back to quickly get this over with. "You're the Maou assigned to deal with Foreign Affairs, right?"

"Indeed I am, Ise-sama!" she replied cheerfully. "Is there something you need from me?"

"Well, if that's the case… is there any chance that you can teleport a devil or an angel anywhere in the world through a magic circle? You see, um…" he threw Irina a glance, and she only nodded in response. "Me and Irina are supposed to be on a date today, and she wants it to take place in England… can you possibly teleport the two of us all the way over there? We really want this date to turn out well, but if you really can't, don't worry. It's fine with both of us… and we can just find a place here that's good enough for us to have our date in. We're not going to force you because it would be disrespectful for us to do that to a Maou." he explained, taking a deep breath in the end.

Serafall's eyes widened for a brief second before she started to think about what her fiancé said. Without really giving it much thought, she smiled cutely and nodded. "Sure!" she said in a carefree way.

"Wait, seriously?!" Issei's eyes widened immediately, so did Irina's; he wasn't expecting an immediate answer from Sera because she was supposed to take this seriously and he was hoping that she would at least consider her possible options on this matter but then again, she was _Serafall Leviathan_ , so this answer wasn't really surprising to come from her mouth.

"On one condition, Ise-sama." she smirked lightly.

"Let me join in the date!" she exclaimed, which caused the two to sweat-drop at the devil king's request. "It's been a long time since we've spent time together, Ise-sama! I've missed being in your times and I feel like I've been forgotten!" she pouted.

"Sera-chan, you know that a date is only supposed to involve two people, right?" he asked with a nervous grin, as he didn't want to make her upset, which didn't work one bit. "It's only supposed to be me and Irina going to England… and there's also the fact that you have your duties as a Maou, so think about it."

Tears started to form in Serafall's eyes as she looked down in sadness. "B-But… but… I… wanted to be with Ise-sama again… it's been… so…" Issei's eyes widened as he panicked internally, fearing what could happen if a devil king just cried in his presence.

One, Sona could become extremely angry with him and proceed to beating him up for who-knows-how-long; two, the others will find out that he was going on a date with Irina and they'll find a way to get themselves involved; or three, a combination of both two outcomes that will result in what could possibly be his worst day ever. Not to mention the fact that they'll see Sera in a maid costume as well…

"Don't worry about it!" he exclaimed out of desperation yet again. "How about this? You help me and Irina out to go on our date in peace, we'll have the whole Saturday to ourselves alone! We can do whatever what we want, then!" he offered, which was more than enough to stop Serafall from crying. "It'll be just the two of us when that happens! Now, won't that be fun, Sera-chan? Just please… if you can help us, then please help… I don't want to end this day without showing Irina just how much I care for her," he finished in a depressed tone, which caused Irina's cheeks to redden in embarrassment.

"R-R-Really, Ise-sama? You'd do that?" Almost like Irina, her mood changed immediately because her tears were already forgotten and a smile was starting to form on her face.

"Of course! You're my fiancée after all, and it's my responsibility to keep you happy!" he replied, taking the direction of this little conversation towards the brighter side, not even minding the way how she addresses him anymore.

She hugged Issei tightly all of a sudden before planting a deep kiss on his cheek, much to the jealousy of a certain chestnut-haired angel. "Awww! You made me so happy, Ise-sama! But that's one of the things which makes you special! I'll hold you to that promise, then!" after willingly pulling away from their embrace she then crawled off the bed and conjured a blue magic circle in the middle of the room.

Hiding a mischievous smirk from the two of them, Serafall turned back towards Irina and Issei. "Okay, this magic circle will teleport you and Irina-chan to England like what you requested, Ise-sama! I hope you have a great date you two! I'm looking forward to this Saturday, Ise-sama… I already have many things in mind… and I long for your _punishment_ once again," she winked at Issei.

The boy gulped nervously; now he just understood what he just got himself into, and he started to wonder if there was any way to get around this, but what could he do? He basically agreed to get himself involved with whatever antics Sera had in mind, and if he even tried to take his words back, it would only make the issue worse than it is.

It was _his_ problem, and _his_ alone.

Holding Irina's hand softly, he led the way towards the middle of the room where the magic circle was situated. He was about to go through it when he turned towards Serafall one more time to give her a hug, which caught her off guard that the smile on her face disappeared because she was genuinely surprised this time. She wasn't expecting him to hug her right now as she thought he would want to get along with his date, but she was wrong.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise…" he whispered before he finally let go of the devil king, leaving her in a frozen state out of shock.

While she was still caught in the moment, Irina took this opportunity to wrap her arms around Sera as well, showing her gratitude towards the black-haired devil. "Thank you, Leviathan-sama! I hope to repay you someday… thank the Lord that you're here to help us, Amen!" she cheerfully stated before separating.

Although Issei was wincing because of what Irina just said, it didn't bother the Leviathan at all because her eyes were only focused on her fiancée and his current date as they went through the magic circle she created, disappearing out of sight.

What Irina and her childhood friend didn't know was that Sera had thoughts for herself, and she was good in acting as well as faking her emotions.

A bright light suddenly enveloped the devil king's body that it would be impossible for a person to even stare at her for a few seconds. When the light died down however, she was no longer wearing the same maid outfit, and she was back in her old Maou uniform.

'Hmm, it's about time that those two went on a date…' she thought to herself with a smile. 'According to Asia-chan, Ise-kun and Irina-chan were childhood friends that got separated because of the church… plus, I get to spend this weekend with the man I love! I'm starting to like Irina-chan… she looks like me, and we're all smiles and giggles! A bit ironic because she's an angel… oh, I better make sure that their date goes along well! If I don't, then asking Grayfia-chan to take over my office for a while would be for nothing…" she spoke, before walking through the magic circle herself.

* * *

"Are you sure it's just around here?" asked Issei while he was getting led through the streets of London by Irina. After they had gone through the magic circle earlier, they somehow ended up in London itself, which meant that Issei's idea to ask Serafall was a success.

"I'm pretty sure! This was also the street where my old house use to be in, but there's no time for that!" she replied, not even bothering to turn around to face Issei. Ever since they stepped foot into this land, Issei let his childhood friend take the lead and go to wherever she wanted to go because she knew about the place even after it's been a little over a year since she came home to Japan.

"Okay, I trust you… just, don't take too long… we haven't got all day just for one place." Unknown to Irina, the Sekiryuutei just came to a decision that would likely affect his relationship with the angel big-time. He didn't know whether it would bring him good or bad, but it was better if he was honest with what he felt instead of Irina finding out about it the hard way, similar to the time when his relationship to Serafall and Sona was revealed.

Besides, Irina would find out about it anyway, since she was his childhood friend.

"We're getting close, Ise-kun! Just a few more walks!" she told him as they went turned right into a new street, which ends just at the entrance of a huge church with one tower at its west side. _**(A/N: Just imagine a damn Roman church, guys… I'm not going to bother describing a f-cking church.)**_ The brunette's eyes widened slightly for a few seconds, wondering why would she bring him to this place when she knows that he must not be around religious or sacred places.

"Hey, Irina?" he tried asking, yet his gaze was focused on the church. "Why are we here? You know that I'm not supposed to be near churches…" he reminded her and the girl just giggled in response.

"I know! But that doesn't mean I can't show you the place from a distance!" she answered before stopping in her tracks, also preventing Issei from moving any further in the process. "This is actually St. Michael, Cornhill…" she explained, smiling warmly at the view of the large church. "This is the place that Xenovia and I used to serve… we've also done some of our training in this place, actually!"

"Really? That's amazing…" he muttered as a reply. "You know, it actually amazes me that a regular-looking church like that can be a training ground for exorcists… and sometimes I wonder what would it be like to be under the service of the Catholic church…"

"Wow, I never pegged you to be _that_ curious, Ise-kun…" she snickered. "And like towards people, you shouldn't judge a place just by its appearance alone. Because who knows? There might be more to them than what you think."

"Well, anyway…" he looked back towards Irina and frowned slightly. "Is that all I need to know about this place? Sooner or later, someone inside there might sense me and start a fight because I'm a devil…" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Just wait for a few more moments, Ise-kun… let me just look at this place one more time before we go…" she said with a sad smile, making Issei widen his eyes in surprise with how her tone suddenly changed. "Even if I like it more in Japan, I have so many memories made in this place, especially in that church… I used to go to this place a few after school for our daily mass… me and Xenovia would light the candlelights just outside the main hall while praying… it's been that way for nearly ten years for me, and I miss every second of it."

"Irina…" he murmured out of concern.

"But I have to stay strong!" she suddenly exclaimed, breaking her sad aura. "I know that I miss my life here in England, but I'm contented with what I have in Japan because my friends are living there!" She paused for a few seconds to glance back at Issei and gave him a cute smile before she shifted her attention back to the church.

"And… my childhood friend… who is also the boy I who I love… is also there… and I can't just leave them. I want to be with them until the end of time, and I want to always stick by their side, because they have my back just like how I got theirs. With them by my side, I feel like I can take on the world!" she continued on, walking closer to approach the church with a tear rolling down the side of her face. Yes, with Issei and all her other friends, she can still fight and move on, which led to what she did next.

Finally, she can let this all go.

She knelt down on the ground and clasped her hands together, closing her eyes. 'Forgive me, oh Lord! I think this is the last time that I will ever step foot into this land, but when I do have the chance, I will take it just so I can see You and this place all over again!' she said in her thoughts. 'I don't mean to replace You, Lord… but my love for You is different than the love I feel for Ise-kun. You will always be the one I will treasure the most out of everything, but it doesn't mean that Ise-kun doesn't mean anything to me anymore. Thank You for every blessing that You have given me through the years I've lived here; thank You for my family, my friends, my new home, and thank You for letting me reunite with my childhood friend again! Amen!' she finished with tears rolling down her face as she opened her eyes, looking up at the massive cross that was on top of church.

Irina slowly stood up while wiping her tears, the smile on her face never losing its grace. 'Thank You for everything…' she said to herself once more before she bowed in gratitude.

Feeling satisfied with her gesture of farewell, she skipped back towards Issei, who was smiling warmly at her.

"Sorry about that…" she giggled cutely. "I just had to say a few goodbyes… I looked like a complete idiot when I knelt on the ground, right?" she joked.

"Not at all," he shook his head in response as he chuckled. "I can totally understand what you were up to…" He patted her head out of admiration. "Well done, Irina… I don't think I could've done something like that even if I was in your position, you know. I'm proud of you." he flashed her a huge grin and the girl only snickered in response.

"Oh, shut up…" she said with a smirk before taking his arm and sandwiching it between her two breasts, showing some boldness when it comes to her affections that it caught Issei a bit off guard. "Can we move on with our date now? I want to show you another place that's nearby!" she asked.

Regaining his composure, he managed to clear his throat and nod. "Lead the way, Irina." he said, smiling.

* * *

"St. Agatha's Home for the Homeless? You and Xenovia go here all the time?" Issei asked, looking over towards his childhood friend with a curious look. The two were standing just outside of a burned-down house with the most of it destroyed and only the stone walls remained, yet soot could still be seen everywhere.

"Yeah, we did…" she answered before letting out a massive sigh. "It was a nice experience, because we were once tasked to have a feeding program in this place, and the children were always hoping for food donated by the church…" she muttered, taking her tone to a sad direction.

The two childhood friends continued their date here after leaving St. Michael, Cornhill; this orphanage was located about four blocks away from the church, and they took a bus in order to get there. Luckily, Irina was able to bring a few pounds with them so they were able to pay for their little ride. However, throughout the entire thing, the girl was strangely quiet and it looked like something was bothering her, which made Issei worry about her a little bit. It turned out that the place itself was the cause of it, after he saw that the orphanage was burned down and in ruin.

"Irina, what happened to this place? Is it related to why you're feeling down?" he asked out of concern. In all honesty, he was supposed to be thinking of something else right now, but after seeing the sad look on the angel's face, he decided to just think about it later on.

She sighed deeply. This was a memory that she didn't like reminiscing. "Years ago, a great fire erupted in this neighborhood… the orphanage took the most damage since it's where it all started. Apparently, one of the nuns that were in charge of this place left the gas tank open in the middle of the night and… last I heard, there was a child lurking around in the kitchen and was playing with matchsticks since he loved playing with fire… word came out that the little guy threw a lit matchstick at one of the stoves and set the fire ablaze, and the rest is history…" she explained, looking down in sadness at the end of her words while Issei was looking at her with a concerned expression.

"I see… do you want to be somewhere else, then?" he asked kindly. "If this brings you bad memories, then I don't think we should be here at all. Let's just go somewhere peaceful if you want to, Irina."

"No, it's fine… I chose to be here out of my own will, anyway. It's just that… I wanted to see the places in the country where I grew up in one more time because I know… my heart is where it truly belongs, and I don't want to be separated from the boy I love again…" she said bashfully, which only caused Issei to chuckle at her embarrassment. "Mou, it's not funny Ise-kun! I hate you…" she scolded him.

"Sorry, you're too fun to tease, Irina…" he chuckled. "Anyway, take your time… we're in no hurry here. It's still about 3:26 in the afternoon, and we have more than two hours to have fun here in England before we go home."

"No need! I'm about to be done with this place, anyway." she turned her attention back to the orphanage. "I just wanted to see it one last time… I

I wonder how things would've been like if me, Xenovia, and the other members of the church would've reached this place in time… would this place still be standing today? Would there be a chance for me to play with all the children all over again?"

'I get it,' the Sekiryuutei thought, watching from a distance. 'Now I know why she wanted to go to the church and this place as well! Irina must be thinking that this will be the last time she would ever step foot in England and this is her chance to say goodbye to everything that she misses about this place…' he spoke in his mind, not paying any attention to the words that just came out of the girl's mouth. 'Well, if that's what she thinks, I don't stop her… angels are different from devils and if Michael-sama wanted to, he could send her to England once again. But until that happens, I'll — shit, she's walking towards me!' he told himself, snapping out of his thoughts as the girl approached him.

"Okay, I think I'm all good now, Ise-kun!" she exclaimed with a huge smile before her expression quickly changed into one that showed doubt. "Ano, Ise-kun…I have one more place that I want to go to… is it alright if we go there first before we grab some coffee like you wanted?" she asked in a slight pleading tone.

It was true, there was one more place that she needed to say farewell to, but she didn't want to be the only one enjoying the day and she wasn't sure if Issei was still interested in their fate and she doubted if this could still be called a date when she was taking advantage of everything.

She had to be sure, at least.

"Of course, Irina. I want you to be happy today, after all." he simply replied like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Coffee can wait, it's not going anywhere."

"Heehee, Ise-kun is being sweet!" she hugged him tightly once more before planting a kiss on his cheek, causing his face to redden for a bit. Issei just remained in his place, as still as a statue before he felt his hand being held by the girl herself as she led him away from the area.

"Come on, then! If we hurry, we can fill up that poor stomach of yours! Our next stop is just around the corner, actually!" she cheerfully said with Issei smiling just behind her.

'I swear I don't really get how this girl is so full of energy…' he thought to himself in an honest way.

* * *

Holding the beverages in their hands, Issei had his left arm wrapped around Irina's neck as he pulled her closer to her almost subconsciously; the particular action got the girl to look to the side in embarrassment while they were walking through the park in peace.

"Ise-kun, don't you think I should be leading the way? You said it yourself that you had no idea on where to go in this place," said Irina as she sipped on her latte to try and hide

It was 5:51 in the late afternoon, and their date was about to come to an end. After their visit to the orphanage earlier on, they went to a monastery where Irina claimed that it was the place where Xenovia and her were trained to become exorcists. At first, Issei was reluctant to even believe it, but he eventually gave in after catching a glimpse of two youngsters practicing in their sword fighting, which only meant that it was indeed a place for training exorcists. That was when Irina told him that he would have to pay for her coffee since he didn't trust his childhood friend; it obviously annoyed the brunette but he had no choice but to do so.

After Issei bought a cup of cappuccino for himself and brown latte for his date, it was the moment when he also decided to confront Irina about everything; he had been meaning to tell her the truth about what happened to them in the past.

His mind wasn't completely focused on their date, if he had to be honest. There were a few times wherein he wasn't paying any attention to what Irina was saying nor even acknowledging the place where they were in right now. It was because he was busy thinking about what could possibly happen if he told Irina the truth; was she going to be angry or not? Will their relationship change because of it? There was only one way to find out, and that was through the honest way, whether it would be for the better or for worse.

"It's almost sundown, Irina… even you know that we should get back sooner or later. Let's just enjoy the sundown over there by the river," he pointed down below to the riverbank which was full of rock slabs and had a staircase leading to the sidewalk where they were standing in right now.

"Okay, but can you please take your arm off me now? I'm getting really embarrassed by your actions…" she complained, throwing him an annoyed look. However, that only resulted in Issei pulling her even closer to him that her breasts almost pressed against his chest, causing her blush to deepen.

"Not a chance, Irina." he smirked before leading the way down the staircase and the girl only groaned softly as a response.

On the other hand, Irina was planning something in her mind too. Since she was free to love Issei like a real girl now, she decided that she was going to reveal one of her deepest secrets to the boy she loved, which was also part of the reason why she went to those three religious places that were associated with her life on a personal level. If she had to be honest with what she was seeing, this wasn't a date between them at all, but she was ready to change that.

As soon as they reached the edge of the riverbank, they placed their drinks at the top of one of the stone slabs there before Issei finally let go of her as he turned his gaze to the setting sun. And almost immediately, Irina became a bit lonely without his touch and it seemed like she still wanted to be in his arms once again. Out of silent regret, she sighed in sadness and she started rubbing her left arm a few times; she also looked at the sun before her gaze flew to Issei after only a few seconds. The twin-tailed angel noticed how this was a perfect time for things to finally come full circle.

'Yosh! No backing down now, girl!' she thought to herself. 'Your man is just right in front of you, so you should take the chance to make him yours! No need to be afraid anymore!'

And she won't hesitate.

But she wasn't the first to speak.

"Hey, Irina?" he called out softly.

It interrupted the girl from saying anything, but she wasn't mad about him. Her demeanor changed into being curious as she raised an eyebrow. "Y-Yes, Ise-kun?" she replied in her usual tone.

"I'm sorry about… our date today. I don't even know if it should still be considered a date, actually…" he apologized, looking saddened as he remembered what happened this afternoon. Now, he was having doubts if he should still admit what he knows about a particular event that took place years ago. "I was supposed to make you happy today, but I did almost nothing… I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise you that."

"No, no, no! It's all right, Ise-kun!" she denied, waving her arms in front of her in an attempt to show him that he was wrong. "You don't need to apologize for anything! Besides, if it wasn't for you, we would've never made it here… so thank you for that. It didn't really matter to me if this could be called a real date or not, I'm just glad that I got to spend time with you alone! And I'm also glad to be here in England again, it's all thanks to you, Ise-kun!" she finished with her usual smile.

Issei finally turned around with a smile of his own, feeling motivated in his planned confession. "Thanks… it means a lot to me, Irina… don't worry, though." He flashed her a wide grin. "I'll take you on a proper date next time! We'll have more fun then, I promise you that!"

"Okay! I'll be looking forward to that then!" she pointed her finger towards him and looked serious for a moment. "But you better make sure it'll be really fun, Ise-kun!" she giggled, sticking her tongue out in teasing fashion that only caused both of them to laugh at their own actions.

"Anyway, I'm also glad that I spent this day with you, Irina…" he continued, rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassment before he turned around to look at the sunset once again. "Feels good to spend time with my childhood friend, especially because it's been years since we've spent time alone together… even if I thought you were a boy."

The girl smiled widely. This was it! Yes! This is the perfect opportunity for her to admit everything and finally solidify her place in Issei's heart. The moment that he brought up their past saved her from mentioning it! Issei will never know what hit him now!

She walked closer towards him with a teasing smile. "Oh, so you're going to hit me on a personal level now, Ise-kun?" she teased. "I hated having to act like a boy back then, you know… now, Xenovia won't stop teasing the heck out of me all the time."

"Well, you shouldn't have acted that way in the first place… now, I can't take the image of you being a boy out of my mind…" he chuckled, shaking his head at the mere memory of it.

"Fine, act that way… but now, it's my turn." she retorted, sure to herself that Issei can't possibly retort back to her next words.

Issei turned his head around for a little to look at his childhood friend, wondering what kind of trick she has up her sleeve since he knew that she could also be quite mischievous back when they were kids. There have been a time where she tricked Issei into going into his bedroom only to get soaked in flour, which ended in him getting a nice, hot bath courtesy of his mom and Irina laughing for almost half a day because of what she did.

"Was Rias-san your first kiss?" she asked with a smirk, internally cheering upon seeing the blush that was forming on Issei's face. She knew she had him, and this would be the perfect time to surprise him.

'What the hell? That's too personal to ask! Why would Irina want to know about that?!' he said to himself. However, the red tint in his cheeks didn't last for long as he slowly understood just what direction this conversation was going into. In fact, he too, had something to confess to Irina and it was even bigger than what she had in her mind. He had no idea what she was planning and vice versa, and it all came down to who was going to break it first.

It looked like it was probably fate who decided once again that Issei wasn't really _that_ dense anymore. If he was able to fully understand Xenovia's problem, then he could understand Irina's as well.

"No." he replied in a simple tone. "She wasn't, it was someone else."

Her eyes slowly widened; Issei was saying his first kiss was someone else and not Rias? Irina knew to herself that she was his first kiss, and she kept it as a secret since she stole it from him. However, she expected him to make a mistake in determining who it was from his perspective and she would surprise him afterwards by saying she was his first kiss. According to Asia, it was Rias who gave him his 'first kiss', and she was expecting Issei to answer using that fact.

Did he kiss someone else before Rias then? Who could it possibly be? Those were just two of the questions that ran along her mind right now after hearing Issei's surprising response.

'Was it another girl in school? Kaichou, maybe? No, that's impossible, they only got close because Rias-san lent Ise-kun to her… maybe another girl from his class then? Urgh, this isn't going anywhere… I'll just get it from him myself.'

"What?" she faked a surprised tone. "B-But I thought… I thought Rias-san was your first kiss? Asia told me that she —" before she could say anything more, Issei held up his right hand to stop her.

"She's not, trust me… it's someone else, and it was way long ago that I nearly forgot all about it." he looked down on the ground in sadness before he turned around that Irina got even more confused with how he was acting. "I know about it, Irina…" he muttered softly as he looked up at angel in front of him.

"W-What are you talking about, Ise-kun? I don't really get you at all…" she tried to reason out, not really getting what the boy was trying to pull off now..

He stepped forward and stared into her eyes. "Rias wasn't my first kiss, Irina… it was you." he revealed.

Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

What did she just hear?

He took another deep breath before continuing, bracing himself for what was to come. "I knew about the kiss… it was the night before Christmas eve and I was on the couch, and it looked like I was sleeping. But I was really awake that time, and I wanted to prank you when I saw you enter the room, so I pretended to be asleep and waited for the right moment to surprise you. But the truth is… I never found the right moment. Because when you started talking, I had no choice but to listen to everything you had to say."

"T-T-T-Then… then you…" she muttered in disbelief, unable to comprehend his simple but impactful explanation.

"I didn't remember them before, but I can remember them now, Irina… those words that you said to me… because of it, I figured out that you were a girl all along and you just pretended to be a boy just to get closer to me…" he sent her a small smile. "Isn't that right, Isaiah?"

Her eyes widened even more at hearing the name she used to deceive Issei years ago. Issei knew she was all along that she was a girl?! And he kept it from her? How could she not have noticed this? All of the — WAIT! B-But then… that would also mean…

"I was ready to jump up in surprise and ask you if it was really true, but I wasn't able to. It's because that it was the time that you leaned down and kissed me all of a sudden that I was surprised above anything else. I couldn't move… and I temporarily forgot everything else around me… but I didn't wake up because that would mean I'm doomed."

Irina's face grew as red as a tomato.

"Can you really believe it? My best friend is kissing me! I couldn't, but since it felt good to me, I was tempted to kiss you back because it felt right if I did just that, but then you pulled away before I could. I understood there that you've had feelings for me, because why else would you kiss a person on the lips if you didn't like him? The only thing I didn't get was why you had to pretend to be a boy… just because you were a girl doesn't mean I won't be your friend."

"T-That's —" she tried to say, before she cut herself off mid-sentence out of embarrassment. The reason why she had to act like a boy was because she didn't know what to do whenever she was all alone with Issei back when they were children, and the only possible way out of that, in her opinion, was if she became a guy herself.

"Well, at least now you know…" she grumbled, hiding a blush from him. "Looks like you got me… I did kiss you that night. I didn't expect you to be awake, though… how come you only mention this now? You wanted to be romantic and wait for the right moment?" she finished in a sarcastic tone.

"But…"

Irina looked at him with a slight frown. But? But what? Was there something wrong?

"I'm sorry."

She was totally confused.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked with the frown still visible on her face. She was expecting some kind of consequence or downside from finding out about her secret but she wasn't expecting that one word. Wait, was he sorry that he found out about it? Or was he sorry that he only spoke about this now?

"I'm sorry that I only remembered you just recently…" he replied, choking back a sob. "I promise you, it won't happen again!"

"I-Ise-kun, you're not really making any sense…" Irina spoke with a nervous grin, having a sudden feeling that this was something that she wasn't going to like.

"Irina, don't you get it?" Now, he was getting frustrated. "The only reason why I haven't mentioned anything about this matter is because I forgot all about you!" he confessed in a raging tone that got the girl to take a step back in fear.

"W-What?" was all she could come up as a response because she was having trouble processing what was happening right in front of her at the moment.

"I'm really sorry, but I didn't want to forget! It's been many years since that night and sometimes I feel like it's just a mere memory that's going to be forgotten but I never intended for it to be that way!" he said, shaking his head furiously. "It all came crashing down on me when you kissed me about a week ago… I remembered right then and there that you were my —!"

He was cut off with a slap to his face.

Clenching his teeth in slight pain, he turned his head back to see Irina looking seriously angry with her blood boiling and her fists curled tightly. It was obvious to almost anybody that she was furious with the boy in front of her and all signs of her cheerful self was easily forgotten. He touched his left cheek gently; this was exactly how he predicted things would turn out, and he had no regrets over admitting the truth.

"Take it back," she growled.

"What?"

"Take it back!" she shouted in his face, pointing her finger towards him in an accusing manner and tears were threatening to fall down her cheeks. "You don't mean that, Ise… you can't mean that! You can't have forgotten me! Please tell me it's not true! Tell me it's just a horrible joke!" she pleaded, on the verge of crying.

He only lowered his head that his bangs were covering his eyes. "I'm sorry, Irina."

"You stupid idiot!" she yelled out as she began punching his chest weakly, having lost strength in her arms. "What did I do?! How could you forget me like that?! If you knew that I kissed you that night then you wouldn't have forgotten me! If you kept on remembering me, then we could've built something together before I left… you and I…" her tears were flowing now, and it was clear that she wasn't going to stop crying. "If you said something about this matter… all of the tears… all of the crying… could've been stopped, Ise… if only you said something before I left! We could've been together and I wouldn't be crying right now, idiot!"

"I had no choice that time." he said as a response, letting himself be a punching wall for the angel to let out all her anger on.

"What are you talking about?" she said angrily despite the tears that she was shedding, as well as the weak punches she threw at the brunette.

"Many things were bugging my head that time and most of them involved questions. A lot of them included you and what I feel towards you. Why would you pretend to be a boy? Did you like me as a friend or more than that? What do I feel for you? Do I like you back or what? There were so many questions that I wanted answers to… but it was too late. Because just when I was about to admit to you that I knew about your secret, you were going to leave her England…"

She stopped punching his chest and her eyes were wide open; she was staring at him incredulously as he explained everything from his perspective.

"That was when your dream came to my mind…" he looked up to the fading orange sky with a sad smile. "You wanted to serve the church and be an angel more than anything else in the world, and it gave me something to think about." He looked back at the girl. "I admit, the kiss you gave me made me reconsider things and think about what you really meant to me. With all the years I thought you were a guy getting broken down by one simple fact, I had no idea what to do. But, I did consider your possible feelings towards me and I wanted to see if it could possibly lead to something between us…"

"Ise-kun… you…" she whispered, feeling a great sense of disdain and regret in his voice.

"But like I said, I thought about your dream first… I realized that if I told you the truth about what I know, you'd be confused in what you're going to do. I didn't want you to choose between me or your dream, because regardless of whether we'll be together or not, I wanted you to go and fulfill your dream. I wanted you to be happy with serving the church, because I doubt that a weak kid like me from your childhood could ever make you happy like how the church did."

Realization hit Irina like a ton of bricks as she felt something punch her in the gut. Issei basically sacrificed a possible relationship with her back then so that she would be able to fulfill her dream; he didn't mention anything about the kiss that they shared years ago, and it was because he didn't want to make her choose between him or the church. If she had to choose between the two, what would she pick? Considering what the present was at the moment, she'd have hardest time of her life in choosing.

Why can't she choose both?

It was impossible, because she was an angel and he was a devil. But that was until Michael gave her _that_ doorknob that allowed angels to breed with humans, fallen angels, and devils without falling. Even so, that doesn't change the fact that she had the chance to be with Issei and deepen their relationship back then, but she never knew that he knew about her secret!

What if he told her about it? What could have happened then? Would all of this still happen? Will he still be a pervert? Could he still be a normal human right now? Would things be the same in the supernatural world?

To be honest, Issei was right in his words.

She had been an idiot for not realizing it sooner.

"So… this is…" she slowly backed away from the boy as tears began to well up in her eyes once again. "My fault?" her hands went up to her eyes while she sobbed into them and it caused Issei to take action almost immediately.

"No, no, it's not your fault, Irina! Don't blame yourself!" he tried to reason out by pulling her into an embrace, but she stepped backwards before could do so. "Come on, there's no reason for you to feel this way! It's not your fault and I don't blame you for any of this!"

"All of this… is my fault…" she said as if she was horrified with her own self. "I'm an idiot… why didn't I notice it before? If only… if only I paid more attention… Ise-kun… and I… we…" her sobs appeared to have rendered her ability to speak as she couldn't formulate any sentences anymore. "I'm sorry, Ise-kun! I'm sorry that you had to suffer without me ever knowing!" she wailed, and the boy was getting more and more frustrated.

"Irina, please understand! It's okay, really! It's not a problem with me as long as you're happy! You were happy in England, right? It's fine with me!" he reasoned out before things get out of hand.

She removed her hands from her eyes to reveal her teary face, and Issei only felt sympathetic for her. In truth, he was really saddened with Irina's departure years ago, but he had to hide it because he wanted the twin-tailed girl to fulfill her dream instead of staying in Japan. "I'm sorry, Ise-kun… I'm sorry for being too selfish…" she then began to chuckle in a sarcastic way through her tears, which caused Issei to start building up tears in his eyes.

"Heh, some angel I am…" she muttered sadly, feeling like she could just slap herself in the face. "First, I was jealous and now I'm being selfish… maybe I don't deserve to be Michael-sama's Ace after all… maybe Xenovia's right… I'm just a self-proclaiming angel…"

That was the final straw for Issei as he lunged forward and grabbed ahold of both her shoulders to prevent her from getting away. He also had tears in his eyes as he stared into the angel's very soul. Irina's eyes slowly widened when she noticed her love crying like her, forcing her to stop sobbing and pay attention to whatever thing the Sekiryuutei was going to do.

"That's enough, Irina!" he cried, letting his emotions flow out for the first time ever since the time with Sona at the cemetery. "Fine, I admit it! I was saddened that you had to go and I never had a chance to tell you the truth! I wanted to see if a possible relationship with you could be true! But I ignored all of that! Do you know why?!"

Her lips were trembling, but the girl still managed to shake her head in response.

Issei wrapped his arms around her head and pulled her towards his chest, hugging the girl tightly as he rested his chin on her hair. The sudden action caught Irina off guard yet again, and she didn't know what to do next nor how to respond. The atmosphere around them was quiet, and nothing could be heard except the sound of their quiet sobs filling the place. The sun was still in the sky, but it won't be for very long because nighttime would be taking over in just a few minutes.

"Because what I wanted more than anything in the world was for you to be happy…" he answered. "Even if I thought you were a boy, I did everything I could just to make you smile and be happy, because you were my friend. When I found out that you were going to leave for England, you were happy… happier than all the times and moments we've spent together… I had to hold in what I was starting to feel towards you… whether it was love, a silly crush, I don't care… I could never make you happy like how England makes you."

The boy pulled back and looked into her eyes once again, and the look on his face was enough to tell the story. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down; his tears have stopped flowing, and his still-swollen eyes almost caused his eyesight to blur. Irina also stopped crying, yet she was breathing erratically which meant that her sobs could return at anytime.

"All I wanted was for you to fulfill your dream and be happy, Irina."

Her eyes widened so much that she felt like they could be removed out of their sockets. That was the last straw for Irina. All of a sudden, she felt like crying all over again because of how affected her emotions were not only with his words, but also because of what the boy had to go through while she was busy training herself to be an exorcist all those years ago. However, before she could even tear up, the angel threw herself onto Issei.

Although he was surprised with her move, he immediately stepped forward to catch her, and he did. Not wanting to let anything hinder her anymore, Irina quickly pulled Issei towards her and their lips finally met as darkness overtook the night sky.

Once both childhood friends realized the situation they were in, they closed their eyes and let thwir emotions run wild through their kiss. Irina wrapped her arms around his neck and poured all of her remaining emotions into their moment of intimacy; Issei did the same, except his arms were around her back and his hands tightly gripped her shirt.

Their kiss was hungry and passionate as if they were husband and wife who have been separated for so long. It wasn't for less, because they have just found out that they were both idiots to not recognize what they did for another; Irina didn't think about what Issei felt when she left and he was selfish to keep his angst to himself so his friend's dreams can be reality. Tears streamed down both their faces once again, but they weren't of anguish nor sorrow.

After separating from their liplock a few moments later, Issei bumped his forehead against the girl's before he smiled in happiness. Irina smiled as well, taking his hint before they went back at it and captured each other's lips again while a shooting star could be seen flying in the night sky from a distance.

The two are at their happiest right now as if they have just been reunited after many years of being separated. Every time they would part for air, they'd just stick their lips together eventually like a magnet to a metal surface. The pent-up love that has been building between them for many weeks now, along with their newfound history together, fueled the desire and passion that their kiss had. Irina didn't care about likely falling at the moment, because she was too focused in letting her emotions loose, and the same could be said for the devil kissing her.

Finally, after more than two minutes of snogging each other's faces off, they fully separated from one another so that they could breathe for air again. Issei and Irina looked at each other, with their right hands cupping the other's cheek and they were lost in their own personal worlds right now. Only the moonlight and a few street lamps up on the park's sidewalk illuminated the both the river and riverbank, and it set the atmosphere around the two perfectly for what was about to happen next.

Irina chuckled lightly. "We've both been idiots, haven't we?"

"Yeah… I guess we have…" he replied while rubbing the back of his head with a nervous grin.

"Ise-kun… let's not go through this again," she breathed out with a smile, her sadness completely forgotten as a memory and that her normal self was back again.

"I care about you too much to go through this whole rollercoaster ride, Irina. Whether or not that I had feelings for you when we were kids after I found out that you were a girl, it only led to one thing." He brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "I love you, Irina. I know that I should do this in the proper way, and I haven't asked Xenovia this yesterday, but I want to ask…"

She gulped slightly in nervousness, but she couldn't deny the small excitement she felt at what he was going to say.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming one of my future wives?"

Her mouth hung open and her eyes told the whole story. Did she hear him right? Did Issei just ask her if she wanted to be his wife in the future? Irina felt like she was living in a fairy tale at the moment; she thought she was a princess that was waiting for her one true love and Issei was the prince whom she was going to end up with and the two of them will live happily ever after in the aftermath. In all honesty, she didn't know how to really respond because she had just cried out her emotions earlier and she was still feeling a bit emotionally challenged right now.

But her love for the Sekiryuutei surpassed that limitation.

"Do I really need to answer that question when my answer is already obvious?" she simply replied before wrapping Issei in a tight bearhug, feeling total happiness and relief that she has fully reconciled and made up with her childhood friend. Issei didn't hesitate to return her embrace as they continued to hug for the next few moments before Irina made the next move.

A sudden thought crossed her mind.

Irina suddenly grabbed Issei's right hand and started to walk towards the nearby bridge that connected the side where they were to the other, and it was just built above the river. The boy was too caught up in the heat of their time together to even react and simply let himself be led away, until he saw her summon a doorknob in her right hand.

Was she going to do what he thought she was going to do?

It was obvious.

Doing _that_ what she wanted to happen, wasn't it?

For some reason, he didn't make any move to argue nor pull back from all of this.

It felt _right._

The pair reached the spot underneath the bridge where Irina placed the doorknob on the stone structure and like a sticker on a piece of paper, it latched on the surface almost immediately. A few seconds later, both her and Issei were taken aback when a wooden door stylized with angelic imprints suddenly materialized in front of them.

It was the door to the Interdimensional Room. _**(A/N: Next time, I'm referring to this as the Ero-room)**_

'Thank you, Michael-sama!' she spoke loudly in her thoughts before she opened the door. From the outside, it looked like nothing was inside it but Irina had her faith kept up. She turned around to look at Issei who had a blank look on his face as he turned his head to look at her as well.

"Get ready, _Ise-kun_ …" she winked in a seductive manner before she stepped inside and leaving Issei outside.

"Man, what a day…" he muttered to himself with a heaving sigh. "To think she was just crying earlier, and now she wants to do the deed? Her mood swings just leveled up…" he chuckled afterwards before he stepped inside the Ero-Room, closing the door after he went in.

Meanwhile, just by the bushes, Serafall Leviathan stood up to reveal herself in her Maou uniform with anime tears flowing out of her eyes. She just heard everything that her fiancé and Irina talked about, and she has been covering her mouth ever since earlier to hold in her sobs.

She dropped on the ground and knelt while she continued on crying. "Oh, Ise-sama! I never knew that you were hiding something like that! I never knew that you had such a sad history with Irina-chan! Irina-chan… you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened in the past…" An image of the Sekiryuutei appeared in her mind. "You're the best, Ise-sama… thinking about others' happiness before your own… don't worry, though!"

Serafall stood up slowly and looked at the wooden door that was at the bridge that Irina and Issei just went through and flashed a thumbs-up towards it. Despite her tears, she was still able to show her cute smile before she spoke again.

"I'm fine with Irina-chan being you're third wife, Ise-kun! I don't think I can doubt her after what I've just heard!" Images of her and Irina acting like the total reflection of one another then filled her mind.

She giggled and apparently, her tears have finally stopped falling. "I think Irina-chan and I will get along perfectly well! We'll be like sisters like me and So-tan! I can't wait until I get to know more about her on a personal level! We'll work together to give Ise-sama the ultimate devil-angel combo! "

No kidding about that.

A Seraph's Ace and the devil king Leviathan working together against the Red Dragon Emperor?

It'll be the end of the world for Issei Hyoudou.

* * *

 _ **LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT!**_

Irina didn't waste any time as soon as Issei stepped inside the room and immediately surprised him by pushing him down on the only bed in the place. Finally, she can show her love for her childhood friend without the fear of turning into a fallen and without getting interrupted by anyone else. When his back had touched the soft mattress, Issei stared into the eyes of the angel and it was clear that it had pure lust and desire burning in them, and it was all because of the pent-up emotion built inside them. He jumped slightly in surprise when he felt her straddling his hips, and causing him to feel the girl's entrance through her panties.

"Whoa, Irina, let's take it —" Issei was cut off in his words when Irina pushed her lips down to his in a passionate and lust-filled liplock. Although he was caught off guard for the first few seconds, Issei started to kiss back and it turned into a full-blown makeout session. Due to her unbearable desire and longing for Issei's warmth and touch, she pried his mouth open to let their tongues dance together in perfect harmony, with the twin-tailed girl feeling happy about to do such an intimate act with the boy she loved.

Their kiss was passionate and full of love, yet it had the tinge of desire and lust which was originally supposed to be bad for angels like her.

To both of their disappointment, they pulled back for a brief moment to breath back air into their lungs. And only after a few moments of being the subject of each other's lost gaze, Issei then pulled Irina down for another kiss, this time hungry and intense. Irina was slightly surprised about how much of an intense kisser Issei is, but she assumed that it must be because of how he wanted her for so long, and it made her happy that he was longing for her, just like how she wanted him as well.

Irina moaned at the pace that Issei is trying to get this into. In response, she followed his action, kissing him back hungrily as if the boy was the only thing available on her menu; her feelings for him only deepened just earlier and she wanted to let it out, to express her love for her childhood friend.

More than a minute later, they broke off and their lips have become slightly puffy and swollen just by taking one glanced at them. "Wow, that was such a great kiss, Ise-kun. You're a great kisser!" Irina complimented.

"Well, I've had plenty of practice…" Issei replied, shrugging his shoulders which caused the girl to giggle softly.

They shifted their positions a little bit on top of the bed so that both would feel more comfortable with Irina still being on top, straddling Issei's hips. 'I need to get these out of the way…' Irina thought as she took a deep breath; her hands went to the clips that tied her hair into twin tails and she shook her head for a bit to let her hair down.

'Wow, I think she's more beautiful and cute than yesterday when I went to her room…' Issei thought, his eyes widening slightly as he stared at Irina's beauty and figure.

"So, Ise-kun, how do you like my look?" Irina asks, blushing cutely while biting her bottom lip nervously.

"You look beautiful and cute like always, Irina… it looks way better like this than when your hair is wet," Issei answered in the most honest way, and Irina smiles brightly at him out of happiness.

"You're too much of a sweet-talker, Ise-kun… you better watch out before you attract any more girls," the girl teased, before she moved away from him and towards the edge of the bed where she stood on the floor. Although a bit reluctant, Irina proceeded to remove her blue shirt before dropping it on the floor, which left her in a white bra that symbolized her purity as an angel. She then bent down and pulled down her skirt and removed her boots along with it, her white panties being the only thing covering her maidenhood right now. She might not be as erotic as compared to Rias, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, or any of the others but Irina had her own charm and tricks up her sleeve.

"Ise-kun, please have sex with me," Irina said as she walked back towards him with a cute expression that also held back some of her lust. "I know that this may be going too fast for both of us… but I really do love you, Ise-kun. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if I have to share you with other girls."

"Of course, and we'll always be together, Irina. I'm sorry if I sound like I'm living in the past, but this makes me wonder… what would have happened if I told you that I knew about your real self and how you kissed me…" he wondered, frowning slightly.

"Heehee, I might've pleaded with Papa to let you come with me all the way here in England so we could stay together!" Irina says in a positive tone. "But that doesn't matter at this point, does it? I'm glad that we still got to reunite after many years, though… I thought we'd never see each other again back then, but here we are right now! We're finally going to be lovers like in fairy tales and romance novels…" she went back on top of him and hugged him tightly, and he could feel her nipples already starting to poke through the soft fabric of her bra that was already starting to drive him wild with his hormones.

"Yeah! And we can still be childhood friends, right? Childhood friends that now became lovers, don't you agree?"

"Yes, of course!" Irina replies cheerfully, letting go of him with a smile on her face. "Now let's get to it. I know that you'll like this, Ise-kun…" her hands reached at the back of her bra and unclasped it without any hesitation. Irina's hands gently and slowly guided her bra in sliding past her shoulders and arms before she threw it to the side, leaving her with no remaining clothes for her upper body. Issei looked up to stare at her breasts that were big in their own right and no doubt delicious for an angel like her.

Irina's cheeks flared red but made no actions to cover herself as Issei gazed at her exposed chest, because this was exactly she was hoping for. His gaze was something that pierced through the girl, one that held her and made her give in to his will. His eyes clearly showed lust and love, with Issei getting into his perverted self like how he used to back then, but she didn't mind one bit.

"Wow, Irina… you look so beautiful and cute… now I'm regretting my decision not to tell you about what I knew back then… if I did, you would've been my girlfriend and any guy would kill for you right now." he told her after gazing at her naked chest for quite some time now.

"Heehee, even though I'm not as busty as Rias and the others?" Irina asked with a wink of her own.

"Well… yeah, but you still look wonderful and pleasing to my eyes in your own way. You're different from all of them, remember that… we've known each other when we were kids, and that's what makes you stand out from everyone else." The way Issei relayed his message to sound possessive before she leaned down and wrapped her arms around him as she stared into his brown eyes. Irina smiled at him brightly before she spoke again. "Issei, please… let's make love," the girl told him, feeling a little braver than before or possibly too hungry for it that she wanted it now.

Without needing to reply to it, Issei pulled Irina into another hungry kiss, and both immediately fell into it as they closed their eyes while letting their tongues do all the work. When she felt that his shirt was getting in the way, Irina didn't hesitate to quickly take it off of him, seeing his clothing as obstacles that she needed to overcome. The boy's back arched up to let his lover take his shirt off, and it left him with nothing covering his upper body.

Not even wasting any time, Irina took the lead this time and pulled Issei towards her to reignite their hungry liplock that was brimming with desire. Her breasts pressed against Issei' chest, causing the boy to slightly moan at the contact, feeling great with their body-to-body contact. Satisfied with hearing his reaction, she pressed her torso even more into his own hard chest, making her own breasts be sandwiched and her now-hardened nipples to be in contact against his skin, and it only caused the girl to be the victim of her own actions when she moaned into their kiss. Irina's hands ran wildly through his hair since they were in the heat of the moment while his own arms roamed around her soft back, massaging her flesh with his fingers that created both a tickling sensation and electricity to flow through the angel's body, making her moan a bit louder in Issei's mouth.

They immediately granted access to each other's mouths, causing their tongues to meet and clash with one another. Their kiss became hungrier than before because of this, with their hands also going through the same dilemma as they touched each other with newfound desire and lust that they didn't want to hold back anymore. Irina opened her mouth a little wider, wanting to taste her lover as much as possible and together, they trade each other's saliva, and that was when she noticed that she couldn't get enough of kissing Issei.

'Wow, this totally beats the time when I kissed Ise-kun years ago,' Irina thought. After all, it was Xenovia who encouraged her to do this way back in Kyoto inside the closet, but this is something that she wanted to do on her own. She was worried about falling but thanks to her faith in both Michael and this room itself, her worries were casted off for the moment. Issei on the other hand, wanted to show his childhood friend just how much he longed for her after all the years that they spent without even communicating with one another.

It's not like he could blame anybody as of this point.

Issei's hands travelled down to her butt where he felt her panties getting in the way. He didn't pay attention to it for now and he started to grope her ass with Irina gasping a little in their long and deep kiss. She clutched his hair inside her fists tighter than before in response to the pleasure she felt that was brought on by his hands squeezing her butt cheeks with every second.

A few minutes later, they broke up their lip contact with Irina still holding on to Issei lovingly like a proud wife. The girl's hands then went to his hands that were on her butt and placed them on her hips. "Care to remove them, Ise-kun?" Irina asked cutely with a faint smirk showing on her face.

"Oh, yes I would!" he immediately replied, sitting up from the bed to take off her panties. Irina stood on the end of the bed and Issei was sitting on the edge; his hands grabbed the hem of her last undergarment and slowly pulled them down before the girl helped him do so before he threw her panties to the side, leaving his childhood friend completely naked in front of him. Issei must have been an idiot for so long when he found himself staring at the beautiful, cute, luscious body of an angel…

 _His angel._

Irina advanced on Issei as he supported himself on his elbows; their faces were close to each other as they look at each other's eyes once more. While he looked at her with both love and lust mixed into them, Irina simply looked at him with sweet love as well as desire, something similar to what Asia gives Issei every now and then, showing that still somewhat held back in her lust, despite being unable to fall while she was in this room. And this caused Irina to start to have her lust and desire growing once more inside of her; the feel to want to take Issei right there and now went to her mind, and she even thought of something perverted which was probably the result of the boy's personality alone. Irina placed her hands on his shoulders, allowing herself to drape all over him before she pressed down her chest towards him for the second time this evening. Irina relished in the warmth and the feel of his chest once again and Issei, as usual, loved the feeling of a girl's chest on top of him.

'This feels… so warm and hard… I don't think I can get enough of it… oh, Ise-kun…' Irina thought about how amazing this sensation felt and she started to wonder about how the girls must've felt before her. 'S-Should I start moving?' she asked herself before she started to grind her naked upper body against his nonetheless, causing another tingling sensation in her body to send mind-breaking impulses to her every nerve that made her moan softly but more composed this time. Her nipples were already hard, and that alone was enough to indicate that she was definitely aroused as their skin scraped against one another. This only resulted in the two of them moaning louder than before as they stared into each other's eyes, too lost in their own worlds.

Once he snapped himself back to reality, Issei embraced her closer towards him, wanting to feel more of his lover on him. He felt the pleasuring touch of girls before, but now he wanted to feel his childhood friend more than anything on the world right now. Irina embraced him closer, pressing more of her body towards him that it was impossible for the boy to hold in his erection. It reached to the point where he couldn't take it anymore as Issei flipped her around, allowing him to be on top of the girl. His hungry eyes made Irina feel like submitting to him, letting her arms and hands rest on the sides of her head. "Ise-kun, do what you wish to me. But… please be gentle, okay?"

"Of course. I'll do it for you, Irina." he replied with a smile before he leaned down to plant a few kisses to her smooth neck, with the angel giving him more access by tilting her head to the side as she meowed cutely from his actions. He continued his assault before he went lower and lower until he finally reached her chest and gently groped her right breast with his left palm, cupping it perfectly in his grasp.

"A-Ah!" Irina cried out pleasurably from his touch, feeling a different kind of ecstatic sensation coursing through her just from that simple touch. Issei didn't want this to go to waste, so he added his right hand to pay attention to her left breast, doubling the pleasure given to his girl. Irina shivered in pleasure as her panties were becoming more and more soaked with what the boy was ministrating. "Ohh… Ise-kun… that's… so…" she moaned out pleasure as her arms started losing their strength because of what she was feeling inside her own body at the moment.

Issei soon ceased his actions after a minute in order to give her a breather; Irina breathed heavily just from the feeling of her lover pleasuring her breasts, before she realized that she wanted more. She wrapped her weak arms around his head and lowered his head down to her boobs, silently telling him to keep going. Issei, in no place to refuse such a thing, complies and took her right breast into his mouth, beginning to suck on her right boob gently. "Ah, Ise-kun… keep doing… that…" she breathed out into the air and added some strength into her arms so she could pull him even closer. His free arm went to her left breast and began to give it some treatment once again while he kissed, licked, and sucked on the other. Being the more experienced one in sex at the moment, he now knew what to do in order to pleasure a girl, especially when he takes over the whole act. Half a minute later, he finished his work by sucking on her erect nipple for a few seconds before he left her breast by flicking the tip with his tongue, causing Irina to gasp shortly at the electric sensation that it just brought to her. He then switched to her other mound and does the exact same actions towards it. His sucking, licking and massaging grew a bit forceful at her hardened nipples as time passed and Irina can only hold her perverted love back as she threw her head back into the pillows while gritting her teeth to try and suppress her arousal in her nether regions. When he eventually got to her nipple again, her breathing became more ecstatic as she continually moan into the air while cradling his head lovingly as if she was his wife.

One of Issei's hands went down to her thighs and after caressing it softly for a few seconds, he reached for her clitoris and he could feel her wetness just from a single touch. He continued this and had his hand into play, rubbing it against her damp clit that caused Irina to moan loudly this time. Since this was isolated from the real world, she can be as loud as she wanted to without anybody figuring out. The boy pressed two fingers into her womanhood and he could hear her breath quickening and her gasps becoming more erratic than usual. He shifted himself to her left side to maintain a proper place for his next move, then went back to kiss her on the lips while still rubbing her delicate area with his hand. Regaining a bit of energy in her arms, she pull Issei closer to her upper body to deepen the kiss and she opened her legs slightly wider for his hand to have easier and better access. Irina moaned over and over within their liplock, unable to hold in the pleasure she felt from his fingers continuing to tease and satisfy her nether regions. Issei's fingers then attempted to enter her inner folds, making Irina snap her eyes wide open and scream into his mouth, her toes curling out of the intense pleasure running through every nerve of her body.

Running out of air, Issei then broke their kiss and stops his assault on her clitoris. Irina felt her clit now aching for his touch, wanting more of his treatment, but she let Issei play with her more as she was enjoying everything he was doing anyway, wanting herself to be surprised with what he had in mind for her. With only a few candlelights being the source of light in the room, it set the atmosphere perfectly and he can see her full naked angelic body in the most erotic way possible. The girl's blush grew deeper into different shades of red upon realizing just now that she's completely nude under the boy she loved, and he was staring at her that it made her look to the side in embarrassment. Issei felt a little strain from down under him and promptly takes down his pants quickly, leaving himself in just his boxers, which was already having a hard time holding down his boner. Slipping his hand underneath her head, he brought his face to hers, making the naked Irina turn her head to see eye-to-eye with her love.

As silence filled his room, Issei was ready to shatter it as his right hand went down and rubbed it in deep between her hips. "Ise!" Irina cried out loud, forgetting to use a honorific when she felt his hand playing vigorously with her pussy. She screamed out loud in pleasure as she broke off their kiss when he inserted two fingers in her damped folds. Her hands clutched the bedsheets tightly and she closed her mouth shut to try and prevent herself from screaming because it greatly embarrassed her when she does so. Issei kept on fingering her for a good minute, smiling when he saw her writhing under him. In the middle of giving her ecstasy and when she felt like she could reach her climax, he suddenly pulled out, making Irina flash a cute pout while slightly glaring at him. He looked at his hand, which was thoroughly soaked from the juices that were continuously leaking out from her womanhood. He licked his fingers, getting an early taste of her juices and causing Irina to blush deeply out of embarrassment. Issei smiled, as it seems that each girl has her own sweet taste.

Thanks to his past escapades with Serafall, Sona and Xenovia, he knew just what to do next to continue their night of passion and make it better. Issei went down towards her lower regions, down to the area which was soaking wet between her hips. "Irina… may I?" he asked her, looking up at his childhood friend for her permission.

"Of course, Ise-kun." the girl replied sweetly, preparing herself for whatever he planned on doing next. The moment she felt Issei licking her womanhood, Irina moaned loudly that her voice reverberated all over the room as she shuddered under her lover in pure bliss and ecstasy. Satisfied with her cute reaction, Issei thrusted his tongue inside her canal and it caused the angel to throw her head back, her breathing became heavier and more erratic than ever. The warmth and feel of his tongue inside her wet entrance made her feel goosebumps, but the pleasure that she felt along with it made her forget about being nervous around him. In response, Irina's hands found their way towards the boy's neck and pulled him closer to her, causing his hot tongue to go deeper inside her womanhood. Her head sunk into the pillows and screamed out his name repeatedly while pleasure coursed through her entire body. Losing himself to his lustful side, Issei stopped in his little exploration and started to suck on her insides while hearing more of Irina's moans and callings of his name. Since her entrance was dripping wet ever since he started doing his 'magic', this made it easier for him to thrust his tongue in and out of her pussy in perfect rhythm, creating an intense feeling of pleasure that started to build in her nether regions, signifying that she was nearing her limit. All of a sudden, his right hand went to enclose and grope her breasts again, attempting to double the pleasure Irina felt just as he did with the other girls that he had sex with.

"Ise-kun! Y-You're too good at this! I-I think I'm—!" she cried, feeling powerless against his efforts. Having gotten a taste of her dripping juices, he couldn't let her reach her peak yet as he wants to see her probably beg for it and see more of his angel in pleasure, giving into some of his sadistic tendencies as the Sekiryuutei. He managed to resist the angelic body below him when he removed his tongue from inside her entrance and went back to his original position on top of her, smirking a bit at the cute pout that his lover made to act like she was mad at him. Irina was feeling disappointed that she wasn't able to hit her climax, but she knew to herself that her time will come. Issei leaned down and captured her lips again and Irina gladly returned the kiss in an erotic manner; they exchanged each other's tastes, and she was able to taste her own self because of how the boy attacked her womanhood earlier. A few moments followed shortly, before he broke their makeout session and looked down at her.

He knew that Irina wanted to reach that limit, to be on such bliss and ecstasy.

Irina, in the meantime, the heavy feeling of wanting to have a climax was starting to become too large of a matter to handle; she wanted him so bad, and it felt like her patience was about to run out. She cupped his cheeks and looked deep into his eyes, silently pleading to him to get on with their night and to stop his games.

The boy seemed to have gotten the wind of what she was saying and smiled softly. "Irina, I'm sorry. This is your first time, right? It'll hurt a bit, but I assure you, it'll be gone eventually." he told her with a sincere tone.

"I totally am. Take me, Ise-kun… make love to me… but… please be gentle, okay?" Irina answers resolutely, trying to remain cheerful even though she was starting to feel nervous about this. Issei, deciding to stop with his teasing, sat up and took off his boxers, dropping it at the side of the bed so he would know where to find it later on. Irina blushed deeply when she noticed his 8-inch long erection pop out, already hard and waiting to claim its prize, her nervousness growing by the moment. Never before had a male done this to her, but she soon forgot it because this man on top of her is none other than Issei.

All the candlelight's intensity grew magically, highlighting the two of them on the bed and allowing both to see the other in all their glory. They looked at one another, blushing as they were getting prepared for, likely the most intimate part of this night of passion for the two of them. Issei went down towards her face, looking closer at her eyes with a smile of concern, because he knew that this was going to hurt for a virgin like her.

"Here I go…" he said.

Irina steeled herself for what was coming; Issei positioned himself at her wet entrance and pushed in slowly and carefully, his tip splitting her lower lips apart, causing her to gasp loudly at the feeling of her getting penetrated. His past experiences made this situation familiar to him and he knew how to tread with ease and care. Going in, he finally felt her virgin barrier and stopped before he could hurt her further. He looked down at Irina, and she nodded for the last time to show how determined she was in doing this. He took a deep breath, pulled back slightly and with a single thrust, he broke the girl's hymen and took her virginity. Irina let out a shrill cry as she felt the sharp painful sensation run through her whole body but she kept herself from crying because she didn't want to look weak in Issei's presence. Instead, she wrapped her arms around her childhood friend and clung on to him as she slowly adjusted to his size.

A few minutes passed and Issei felt ready to go and move on with their night, but he needed to make sure that Irina was fine with it. After all, she was his precious childhood friend and he didn't want her to get hurt. "Are you alright, Irina? I wanna be sure so I don't hurt you or anything." he asks and the angel was touched by her perverted lover that he still showed concern for her safety.

"Ise-kun, you can move now… the pain is gone and… I think… it's starting to feel good…" she replied with a cute wink. After flashing a huge grin, Issei started to move in and out of her slowly and Irina felt a pleasing sensation in response to it, buckling her hips to get her in the perfect position to answer his movements. His thrusts became more and more in sync that he moved perfectly in rhythm, causing Irina to be turned into a moaning mess with because of the pleasure that she was receiving from Issei making love to her.

Yes, this was exactly what she wanted to happen.

Issei move slowly at first, thrusting in and out of her entrance gently as he held her by her hips and she clung to him with her arms loop around his back. Irina kept on making cute mewls of pleasure from the great feeling of him going inside her, filling her up completely with sensation and happiness. She felt so full, and she couldn't be any more happier now that she was one with the boy she loved dearly, and without even falling in the process! The atmosphere around them shifted into a hotter temperature, feeling the effects of their sexual activity takings it toll on both of them, yet it feels so great for both childhood friends-now-lovers and they were getting more and more aroused just by feeling each other's skin. Irina's back arched off the bed as she felt his length plunge into her completely, and nothing but moans and the shouts of pleasure were heard from her mouth as the minutes passed.

When he noticed that Irina was no longer in pain from losing her purity, Issei started to pick up speed and momentum when he made his thrusts slightly faster than before. The girl noticed this change almost immediately and she only smiled. "Ise-kun, please go fast… I want to feel you completely… don't worry about me getting hurt, okay? I can take it." Irina pleaded and the boy was more than willing to comply to his girl since he wanted to make this a bit more tense than before. Issei grabbed her hips and began to pump faster inside of her; the twin-tailed angel moaned and scream altogether, sometimes screaming his name as he pistoned in and out of her with fast and powerful movements that her large breasts were bouncing along with the rhythm.

"Y-You're getting tighter than before, Irina…" Issei's sounds were that of deep moans and grunts, feeling her tender and tight walls massaging his manhood's tip at the inside, and it felt good just like it always has been. It was getting harder to move inside her, but he was able to keep on hitting their g-spot nonetheless, considering the fact that he was getting used to sex and Sera was pretty _daring_ when it came to different positions.

Seeing that his sexy angel was in this kind of bliss, Issei kept on thrusting as hard and precisely as he could without stopping to take a breather. Irina, afraid that he might go away, wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him in, meeting his movements with her own body. Irina's arms and legs were holding on to him for dear life, pressing her body against his as much as she could in order to feel more of him. Issei's arms snaked around her back as he held her as well before he began to softly massage her light and creamy skin, causing Irina to melt in both his embrace and the pleasure she received from both his fingers and his erection. Opening her eyes for the first time in minutes, she locked gazes with him as they made love.

Irina's sweet cries encouraged Issei to go onwards and she begged for him to go faster than before; Issei gritted his teeth in response and began to pump into her even quicker and more precise than before, that her inner walls were being reshaped by his manhood alone. Feeling an intense lonely feeling on his lips, Issei went down to enclose the gap between them in a sweet but hungry kiss, sweat dripping down both their bodies because of their body heat and the scent of sex filling the atmosphere and causing it to feel like the air was intoxicated or something. Irina felt like she was literally in heaven and she clearly enjoyed what Issei was giving her; she couldn't have anymore been in a euphoric state than making love with Issei.

After a few minutes of enjoying Irina's warm and wet core while kissing each other, Issei left her mouth to catch his breath for a few seconds before his hands grabbed her wrists and pinned arms above her head as they were climbing towards the peak of their release. His member was completely soaked with her fluids and that enabled him to have a smooth ride in and out of her hot pussy. Irina was lost in a state of euphoria, never before had she felt this in her life, and this was something that she couldn't experience without the doorknob that Michael gave her.

Her sweet moans and screams grew louder and louder than before and even though she was losing her strength in her legs, she still managed to pull him into her even more, resulting in his manhood touching into her womb due to how deep he was going inside of her. Irina screamed out his name at the ecstatic feeling that she got afterwards with her back arching off the bed like a man jumping out of his seat in fear. Issei occasionally moaned and instead responded with grunts, his attention truly focused in making the girl below him to feel like she was the most important woman in the world to him.

With her arms left above her head, she laid there fully helpless and open before her brown-haired lover. Her hands gripped the pillows above her tightly as her body was being rocked by pleasure with each thrust that her breasts were perfectly bouncing in unison with his movements. Irina couldn't keep up with Issei's quick and powerful pace, and since he was more experienced in making love. Issei wrapped his arms around her body even tighter than before, keeping up the force and anticipation for the coming climax.

Issei could feel that he's reaching his peak he was on the verge of releasing his hot seed inside of her. With Irina's legs tight on him, he couldn't escape and try to pull out, showing that she clearly wants him to spray it all inside her womanhood. She was close to her peak as well and was still enjoying every moment they shared together as the inevitable climax got closer with every second.

"Damn, you're too tight!" he roared out, lifting the girl up so that she was sitting on his lap and clinging on him like a child before continuing in his thrusts by letting her bounce up and down repeatedly on his erection. The lewd expression on Irina's face told him that her lust for him took over her for a while, and she was acting on pure instinct. He leaned in towards her neck and started to kiss her soft skin; Irina turned her head to the side to once again give Issei better access to her before she felt his hands on her breasts for the second time evening.

"Ahh! I-Ise-kun! I love you! I love you! I love you!" she repeated over and over when the boy began to grope and fondle her breasts again, all while kissing her neck a bit harder this time that he started to leave hickeys on her skin. Her pussy was stirring up as she met his every thrust, riding his manhood faster than before and causing her mouth to drop out of the intensity of the pleasure she was receiving.

Issei pinched her hard nipples lightly that she didn't know what to do anymore; she felt so weak that she could collapse right now, but he wasn't going to let that happen while he was around. His mouth went lower again and it found its prize after only a few seconds when he started to suck on her right nipple. Licking and sucking on it like a tasty lollipop, he left her nub totally abused and swelling because of his action before he gave the same treatment to her left nipple. Irina's breathing became fully erratic and tears were brimming in her eyes, her vision slightly disturbed by it.

"Irina, I love you too… I'll love you until the day I die!" he exclaimed in response, his mouth leaving her boobs and went to her lips again, re-engaging their steamy liplock before his hands snaked their way to her naked butt, squeezing both her cheeks as helped her bounce even faster on his aching cock. Irina's tongue fully gave in after experiencing pleasure what she had never felt before, allowing Issei to guide her mouth into making their kiss deeper and more erotic than before.

How Irina wished that she could also pleasure Issei right now, but being the inexperienced one in sex, she had to learn what to do before she could even think of making the boy she loved feel intense pleasure as well.

Then it happened almost unexpectedly.

When he finally felt that he was stinging closer to his limit, his hand left her perfect ass and he grabbed onto her hips tightly, pumping inside Irina's pussy as fast as he could as her walls clamped down on his member, her legs tightened around him and her toes curled so much that her toenails were touching her own skin; her fingernails raked across his back that she actually marked his skin and she screamed out his name as they climaxed and Issei only moaned loudly as he unloaded his warm seed into her waiting pussy. At the same time, she spilled out her juices on his whole manhood and it was so much that it started leaking out of her and got to the bed sheets.

"IRINAAAA!" he grunted in a bit of a deep voice, feeling a bit tired because of what he just went through just to get to this climax.

"OH, ISE-KUUUUNNNN!" she screamed like never before in her life, her climax being milked out of her as she threw her head back in total bliss and pleasure that she fell back on the bed as she lost strength in her body to even move because of everything that Issei did just to make her feel good. Their orgasms mixed together and was slowly leaking out of Irina's entrance because it was simply too much, but they didn't really care.

After recovering some of their energy from that release, Issei fell down on her chest with Irina cradling him lovingly. Their bodies were covered with sweat from the heat that they produced even though it was supposed to be a cool night. "Irina, you fine?" Issei asked his childhood friend.

"Yes, Ise-kun…" she answered gently, still recovering her breath and resting from the sex that they just had. Irina genuinely loved this experience and perhaps she can have another; she still felt the need to prove her love to him, but she figured that now that he made love to her, they can always engage in sex anytime in the future without having to hold back thanks to the doorknob.

"Is this room for real? Are you still an angel?" he asks, looking up to see Irina responding by showing her angelic form to her love with a sweet smile. Her wings were still white and she still had a halo above her, before Irina made them disappear after only a few seconds.

"Wow, you're still an angel… looks like this room really works, huh?" he remarked, smiling when he saw that nothing changed from her aside from the fact that she was physically spent from the sex that they just had.

"I know, right? It really worked, thank Michael-sama for this!" she replied, looking into Issei's eyes with her own orbs filled with happiness.

Issei only smiled and lifted his head off her chest, leaning in closer and catching her lips once again as she enjoyed kissing him. Their tongues danced together yet again and they seem to be really into it because they couldn't get enough of each other. His right hand went underneath her neck and carried her head, pulling her closer to his lips and allowing to take her in deeper. Their kiss was passionate at first, before it grew hungry and Issei went a little bit aggressive, with Irina unable to keep up at his pace because she was simply tired. A little while later, exhaustion caught up with the both of them and they fell to the bed, still kissing. Their lips remained locked with each other for a few more minutes before they finally ran out of air and exhaustion catching up with the two of them, breaking their intense liplock. Issei tried to pull away afterwards, but Irina's legs still kept him inside her.

"Ise-kun… i-i-if you don't m-m-mind, let's sleep like this…" Irina said rather bashfully, her expression displaying as if she's pleading to him in such a cute way.

"Okay, Irina. You're the boss…" Issei complied, finding himself unable resist her cute plea. He switched their positions, flipping them around as he laid there with Irina on top of him. She made herself comfortable on top of his chest and cuddled against him with a broad smile, happy and satisfied that she finally got what she wanted; also happy of being able to be with the one she loves deeply. Her warm breasts pressed against his chest and she enjoyed basking in the warmth provided by her lover's body.

"I love you, Ise-kun." Irina said sweetly, with deep honesty in it topped with her trademark cuteness.

"I love you too, Irina." Issei said sincerely, pouring out what he felt for her inside his heart. He wrapped his arms around her body and embraced her closer to him as they ready to go in slumber. Magically, the candlelights started to go out one by one and all of a sudden, a cold breeze filled the room, causing Issei to bring up the blankets because it was likely going to be a cool night. Her head laid down perfectly at the center of his chest and her arms went around his neck, wanting to be as close to Issei as possible as she felt his arms wrap around her back tighter as if he was securing her in place.

Tonight has been a great experience for both childhood friends who upgraded their relationship into lovers. Now exhausted and satisfied, they slept together serenely, ready for another day in their lives.

Perhaps consummating her love to him was the best experience she ever had. She knows that the other girls who loved him dearly would also want to be in her feet and do this with Issei, especially her close friends, Xenovia and Asia, but it hardly mattered at this point. What mattered more was that Issei gets to love his girls equally, including her and that she stays by his side despite everything. That was all she needed, and that was fairly enough. Although it's gonna be a tough time in sharing because of a certain _devil king_ being obsessed with him, Irina still found it fun.

'Oh well, I'm looking forward to a bright future with me and Ise-kun, together…' Irina thought before drifting to sleep with her childhood friend, realizing one thing in her mind.

This wasn't the ending to her fairy tale, as it only just begun.

* * *

 ** _Harem flags: (those with * means they are completed)_**

 ** _Sona* - Complete._**

 ** _Serafall* - Complete. Well, she didn't think about ruining Irina's time with Issei, and that's a good thing! But can we just take a moment to realize that if it wasn't for Serafall, Irina and Issei wouldn't be able to go on their date? Awww, that's so sweet of her! Looks like she still wants her Ise-sama to be happy despite being obsessed with him… but one thing though… never spy on another girls' date again! You were lucky that neither of them noticed you earlier!_**

 ** _Momo - Nothing._**

 ** _Xenovia* - Complete._**

 ** _Irina* - Complete. This chapter was solely dedicated to her with no other girls involved and it was all about rekindling her relationship with Issei after they found out a big secret regarding their past, which was the fact that Issei knew about the kiss she gave him. Irina is my favorite girl in the whole ORC alongside Xenovia and I'm happy to give the longest chapter in this fanfic to her, she deserves it dudes!_**

 ** _Tsubaki - Nothing._**

 ** _Meguri - Nothing._**

 ** _Akeno - Nothing._**

 ** _Asia - Nothing._**

 ** _Reya - Nothing._**

 ** _Yura - Nothing._**

 ** _Rossweisse - Nothing._**

 ** _Koneko - Nothing._**

 ** _Ravel - Nothing._**

 ** _Rias - Nothing._**

 ** _Kuroka - Nothing._**

 ** _Le Fay - Nothing._**

 ** _Ophis - Nothing._**

 ** _Murayama - Nothing._**

 ** _Katase - Nothing._**

 ** _Aika - Nothing._**

 ** _Raynare - Nothing._**

 ** _Kiyome Abe - Nothing._**

 ** _In the works: Bennia, Kunou, Elmenhilde, Valerie_**

 ** _Potential candidates: Tiamat, Seekvaira, Ingvild, Coriana_**

 ** _Definitely no: Yasaka (she's too much), Grayfia (Sirzechs, duh), Venelana (NO MILFS), Gabriel (she's Asia 2.0)_**

 ** _How is this chapter? Please give your opinion and review! No flames, please!_**

 ** _Next chapter: Sona's Selfish Secrets_**

 ** _Discord link; Join if you want to hang out with me or other DxD writers: [discord . gg / TGPM9pH]_**

 ** _Goodbye... and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture*_**

 ** _-Lance_**


	12. ANNOUNCEMENT

My dear readers,

It's with a heavy heart I give you this message. My laptop was sold off by my mom without my permission and now I have lost the drive to continue the work you all loved and readed.

Tch, she said "You could always use my laptop."

Bullshit.

Doesn't even ask if I had important files in it. I had a 14k word update ready, dammit!

It gives me tears in my eyes to discontinue the story. I deeply apologize for the saddening news but note that I will continue bring great work to the community and its readers so again apologies if Dragons charm is no longer updating but with great losses comes great strengths so with last note I'll be focusing my greater strength to the fanfics I'm currently writing and hope you all enjoy the content. I won't be deleting this, since many of you seem to like reading it over and over.

I have a new DxD fic out, and I promise to make it up to each and every one of you through that fic. Check it out on my profile and give it a read, will you? Its name is "A Dragon's Lustful Sin".

Once again, thank you so much for supporting this fanfic and I hope you all enjoyed what I've done so far. See you in my new DxD fic!

Goodbye... and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture*

-Lance


End file.
